Beyond the Stars
by thechosenbibliophile
Summary: There was so much more to her than it seemed, to everyone else she was the invisible girl, they knew her name, but nothing else. To him, she was an enigma, everything about her told a story, and he wanted to read every page of her.!CANON! SIRIUS BLACK/OC
1. Beginning of the end

**Here is the first Chapter of my new Harry Potter fanfiction, Beyond the Stars. I have loved writing this story so far and cant wait to see how it is received by all of you, So please leave a review on your way out. This fanfic will be canon and it will have a few OC's.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 _This goes for the entire fanfic, none of it is mine. It all belongs to the queen JK Rowling._

* * *

 _We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars."- Oliver Wilde_

"It's surreal, this time 7 years ago, we were 1st years and now we're sitting here, in our final year nearly adults. Who would've thought?" Those words invoked a tsunami of nostalgia within her, a treasure chest was finally opened and what was hidden within were a barrage of old memories that made her feel like crying and laughing at the same time.

Oh so much had happened and it all started on this very day, 7 years ago…

September 1st 1971; the day when a group of girls banded together to form an unbreakable friendship… Lily Evans, Beverley Wilkins, Mary MacDonald and Elizabeth Gilmore. Coincidentally, all four girls ended up in Gryffindor, the house of the brave. Their years at Hogwarts had been anything but uneventful, for they had the biggest troublemakers in the history of Hogwarts not only in their year, but their house; The Marauders, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

Since that fateful day many arguments have been shared, many fallouts, boyfriends, quidditch, duels, studies, looks… the usual teenage drama.

Now, its September the 1st 1977, and they were all entering their seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry, not much had changed; Lily still hated James Potter, Beverley still struggled to understand the concept of a relationship, Mary was still obsessing over quidditch and Elizabeth… well she was Elizabeth. She was the girl that people passed in the corridors; they knew her face but nothing else. She was the invisible Gryffindor, and she was oddly fine with that, she didn't want all the attention in the world, she wanted the attention of those she loved.

And from the moment Elizabeth Gilmore stepped onto platform 9 ¾, It seemed that the path fate had paved for her had finally began to run its course.

* * *

She was going to Hogwarts, of course that already accounted as an action packed day; However add Sirius Black as the first person you see and well, you get a rather interesting mix. After seeing barely anyone from the magical world over the summer the last person she wanted to see was the single most idiotic person in the universe, and out of all of them, She just had to see him, and he just needed to see her. Merlin help her

Sirius Black was the guy that managed to be kind to her yet a prickish, arrogant jerk within a sentence, and how he could manage that Elizabeth would never be able to fathom, but he did it, and that probably took a lot of talent. Talent, something Sirius Black had too much of and personally she thought that a lot of it was being wasted on him.

What a greedy jerk, he should share some around.

He was leaning against a compartment when they met eyes, his hair was as long as it was the last time she saw him, his eyes stormier and pray tell, even handsomer than usual, Clad in his usual denim jacket and denim with a grey t-shirt, he looked every bit of the bad boy that he was.

"So Lizzie…" he began, that deep, husky voice…swoon!

"Can you not." She glared at him and spoke in a rather rude tone, nobody called her Lizzie, unless they had a death wish and with all Sirius Black got upto, well…it wouldn't be a surprise if he didn't. giving someone a death stare isn't easy when you're trying to heave your luggage up into the racks, she mused as she attempted to multitask.

"Actually I think I will." Cue the teeth grinding, and jaw setting. "Where was I?" he rubbed his chin and she couldn't help but swoon at the sight of his light stubble, she didn't like him, he was just good to look at. Honestly!

"Do you need help getting that trunk of yours up, because my muscles are in need of some use." He winked in what he obviously assumed was a charming manner, it actually was…but for all our sakes lets just pretend its really arrogant and makes him look like he has a facial disfigurement.

"No shit Sherlock." She drawled as he leant over to grab her trunk. "Have you been taking classes called 'How to state the obvious,' cause let me tell you what, you're doing a rather smashing job." She hoped that sounded scathing enough…did it?

Sirius looked up at her as he lifted the trunk and rolled his eyes, honestly, the female race took chivalry for granted, he wiped his hands together and looked at her expectantly, causing her to mirror his look.

"well are you going to thank me?"

"I didn't ask you to do it." she stated, cocking her hip out and placing a manicured hand on it.

"yes you did."

"I don't recall ever saying 'Sirius can you please chuck my trunk on the rack,' You suggested it, two completely different things." She replied before walking off then stopping afew feet away, "If you want someone to thank you go upto some one who admires you more than you admire yourself."

* * *

A scream broke her from her trance as her head moved so fast it caused her neck to click, "oww" she muttered under her breath slowly massaging the area.

"Did that sound abit like Lils?" Mary asked, her brows furrowed in deep thought,

"Yes." Beverley replied in a blasé manner, continuing to paint her nails a glossy black, her hazel eyes flicked up and caught Mary's, "It was probably James asking her out again, we all know how _cheery_ that makes her." She ended with a roll of her eyes, her tone laced with sarcasm.

"Oh, how stupid of me, I should have guessed that straight away." Mary answered replicating her tone. As Beverley opened her mouth to reply back in a scathing manner a flash went off in the corner of the room, both of them jumped out of their seats, Beverley slipping off and onto the ground whilst Mary stood with her wand in her hand. Both of them were panting, with their cheeks flushed and mouths agape, almost as if they were in shock, Infact it took another flash of the camera to get their attention.

"Can you not?" Beverley retorted rather rudely as she gathered her wits, whipping her light lilac, almost grey coloured hair around, causing Mary to stick her tongue out and pick the hair out of her mouth. You see Beverley was like a rainbow, she didn't have a favorite colour, a favorite style, favorite look. She was singlehandedly the most indecisive person in the vast universe. Most people are afraid of change, but Beverley lived for it. Her hair by all means represents it.

"No, I think I will keep going thank you very much, what's got your wand in a knot?" Elizabeth smiled fiddling with the settings on the camera, 'why were the eyes coming out red again', she thought she fixed that problem months ago, stupid magical interference. Before Beverley could reply the door slammed and a red faced Lily Evans stormed into the compartment, bringing a rush of wind with her, she looked beyond angry, Infact one would say she look positively furious.

"I can't believe it! Just… ARHH! I…MERLIN I'M STUFFED!" Lily's voice rose at every word until she was shouting, causing all the girls to wince. "JAMES POTTER!" She spat on the ground as if ridding herself of a disgusting taste. "IS HEAD BOY!" at this Beverley snorted, Mary burst out laughing and Elizabeth choked,

* * *

James and Remus strolled into the Marauders compartment after the prefects meeting, James with a smirk plastered across his handsome face.

"So Prongs, who's the ever so lucky head girl?" Sirius nudged him in the ribs with a wink,

"Lily Evans." His already large smirk grew even larger as his eyes glazed over,

"Prongs! You lucky Bastard!" Peter exclaimed with a laugh, sinking back into the scarlet seating.

"Ah my poor flower, having to deal with you for an entire year." Sirius said mock sympathetically

"She's not your poor anything." James retorted glaring at Sirius, who had managed to build up a stable friendship with Lily, or as stable as a friendship that relies on competing and doing favors for one another can be. James had to admit, he was rather jealous, how did Sirius of all people become Lilys friend. Siriusly?

"She's in love with me!"" James exclaimed proudly, puffing out his chest. Sirius sat back in the chair casually shaking his head as Remus and Peter shot confused glances at the pair.

"Are you joking?" Peter laughed with a roll of his eyes, the others stared at him silently, "Are you serious?"

Sirius opened his mouth to reply when Remus leant over and covered his mouth with his hand, "Don't you dare." He threatened with a mock angry glare, pointing at every word to emphasise his seriousness. Sirius pulled himself away and rolled his eyes with a snort.

"Yes wormtail, She can't get enough of him, she's constantly at the Potters, morning, afternoon and night…don't even get me started on night." He rolled him eyes with a snort, "You'd think for someone so good at charm's Lilyflower would know how to use a silencing charm, but no. I have to suffer every night! You can hear them going at it down the corridor!" Sirius had a straight face throughout, however his eyes gleamed with mischief. Peter realising that Sirius was playing him softly punched him in the shoulder.

James gave Sirius a dirty sidewards glance, "Don't talk about Evans like that." He spoke seriously, "In the whole prefect meeting she didn't give me more than 3 dirty looks, that's a record." Remus laughed softly,

"She was giving you dirty looks when you weren't looking."

James's face contorted into shock, he pointed his index finger at Remus, "That's why you kept laughing Moony! You're meant to be on my side!" Remus shook his head and didn't bother replying to the statement,

With a wave of his hand, Sirius sighed and looked at the badge gleaming on James's chest, "I honestly don't understand how you of all people got head boy, don't go becoming an upstanding member of society Prongs or else!"

"James Potter and Lily Evans, Head boy and Head girl 1977-78. Sounds memorable enough to me. This year is going to be a bumpy ride!" Peter commented,

"Stop taking lines from the knight bus, you're witty enough to come up with your own." Sirius laughed,

"Maybe one day it'll be James and Lily Potter eh." Remus winked as the compartment filled with laughter,

"Not maybe my friend, one day it will be." His eyes once again glazed over as he fantasized about his fairy tale future with Lily Evans and their gaggle of messy haired children.

* * *

"You're joking right?" Mary breathed out during her laughing fit. Tears of laughter streamed down her pale cheeks.

"DO I LOOK LIKE IM JOKING!" She shouted, "A YEAR! A YEAR OF PATROLLING WITH HIM! A YEAR OF LEADING MEETINGS WITH HIM! A YEAR OF WORKING WITH HIM! WHAT IS WRONG WITH DUMBLEDORE! DOES HE WANT A BLOODY MURDER TO HAPPEN IN HIS SCHOOL?" She ranted, beginning to pace around the squashed compartment.

"I don't think a headmaster would want a student murdered in their school, you know, the problems with reputations and such." Elizabeth stated, trying to break the tense air that had Mary's sniggers in the background.

"I was sure Remus would get head boy…" Mary commented with a nod of her head once she'd calmed down, her cheeks were still a rosy pink and her eyes were bright.

"Of course you were, 'My Remmy will definitely get head boy', 'my Remmy this, my Remmy that.' Honestly, you're whipped!" Beverley laughed twisting a strand of her violet hair around her thin finger, and Mary's cheeks slowly reddened once more.

"Enough about Remus, HELP ME! Honestly Black would be a better option then Potter." Lily pleaded, a knock sounded at the door and Lily jumped onto the seat trying to hide behind Elizabeth. "It's probably Potter coming to ask me out again." She whispered, a shudder going down her spine.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" An old, squat looking witch with kind, dark brown eyes asked. Lily gave a sigh of relief and stood up to look at the selection as did the other girls.

"8 chocolate frogs"

"4 pumpkin pasties"

"2 packets of Bertie Botts"

"A few sugar quills"

"Oh yes! Droobles!"

"I'll have ice mice"

"I don't have any more money on me" With that once sentence the girls looked down into their arms and realized that they were full of sweets that they probably wouldn't finish, they reluctantly pulled themselves away from the trolley giving the rest of their money to the old lady and saying thank you.

* * *

Elizabeth gazed around the hall trying to distract herself from her hunger, this lot of first years were a smaller bunch than usual but with everything going on, they shouldn't be surprised, many people hadn't turned up to school, and less would return after Christmas and Easter. That's how it goes, and it has been for the last two years.

To her left, a few seats up were the Marauders, Remus, like Lily, was watching the sorting, Peter was looking at his plate with longing waiting for the moment where the feast would appear in front of him so he could begin devouring it, James was staring at the back of Lily's head a glazed look in his eyes and Sirius was winking at a Hufflepuff across from him. Mary was picking dirt from under her nails and Beverley was also staring around the hall presumably looking for her flavour of the week as they like to call it. At the head table sat Dumbledore who looked older than she'd ever seen him, he looked exhausted and it caused a shiver to go down her spine. Being muggleborn , She found that she could escape from the reality of the wizarding world throughout summer, it was generally a rather nice change, however she had no idea how things with Lord Voldemort were progressing, how bad could the situation with Voldemort gotten if one of the greatest wizards of all time looked this exhausted?

"Look at them." She giggled, scanning her eyes over the first years. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and glanced over only to stop short. What on earth.

"We were never that small." She stated confidently, Lily let out a shuddering breath and Mary looked over at her words.

"We were smaller than that!" Mary whispered, mischief glimmering in her pale blue eyes.

Elizabeth shook her head in denial, "I swear that one of them is below my knee height!" Causing people around them to snigger. Lily leant forward closer to everyone.

"This is our last welcoming feast." She whispered. Elizabeth turned around and with a sarcastic voice.

"Way to bring down the mood Lils."

Lily gave her a sombre look. "Its not about that, it's the fact that this is our last sorting, our last feast, the last time we'll hopefully be introduced to a DADA professor…" She trailed off.

Mary gave her a smile. "I wont mind this being the last welcoming feast, I hate these things." Sirius heard her cursing the welcoming feast and turned around with a dramatic gasp.

"Mack! I expected better of you!" She rolled her eyes and turned around, not wishing to irritate herself more than she already was.

Amongst all her usual teachers was a new face, around his late 20's, he had dirty blonde shoulder length straight hair, thick blonde eyebrows, light stubble, blue eyes and he looked in fairly good shape, when she squinted her eyes she noticed a thin scar on the right side of his face. _'Must be the new DADA professor'_ she thought. Hopefully he was a good professor, but she had learnt not to judge her teachers on looks, that always ended in disaster.

Oh, how she hoped this teacher was decent. She was pulled from her thoughts by a nudge to her side by Lily, the sorting was over and Dumbledore was about to begin talking.

"Welcome to you all, I hope that your holidays were simply marvellous. Now, I don't want to bore you with an old man's tales, I'm sure you're all positively starving! we have a simply marvellous meal prepared for you all. Enjoy." With a clap of his hands all the food you could imagine appeared in front of them.

No meal, no meal in the entire world could compare to Hogwarts feasts, the food was, one could say, better than a homemade meal.

Elizabeth looked to her left to see the marauders with large grins whilst stuffing their faces, she sighed and looked at Beverley who seemed to have followed her line of thought.

"What do you think they're upto?" Elizabeth asked cautiously, Beverley looked at her with an elegant eyebrow raised,

"Are you honestly asking me that question?" she replied. Elizabeth started blushing at the statement that came across different to how she'd thought it, before she could reply she saw a flash of gold on her plate; she turned and stared at her food before seeing a flash of red. All along the table the food was flashing each houses colours, it looked marvellous! Then the ceiling started to spill objects, she looked up and got hit in the face with a black dog plush toy, each house had plushes of either a black dog, a stag, a rat or a wolf falling on them. Elizabeth smiled as she looked at the toy, it was cute.

She leant over to where the marauders were sitting and threw a spare stag at Sirius's head.

"Oi, Black!" She yelled, so she could be heard over the commotion. He turned his head and stared at her. "Plush toys? Really?"

"Yes really!" he stated as if it was obvious, "it's actually for the firsties, you know, a gift from us kind and compassionate men who want them to feel at home." He bought a hand to his chest as if to show he was feeling compassionate. Elizabeth mock pouted.

"Oh how sweet! I didn't know you know such big words black." she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Sirius Black was not a compassionate person, "they'll probably come alive during the night and attempt to kill them."

"You wound me Lizzie dear."

"Don't call me Lizzie and don't call me your dear, I'm not your anything!" Her eye twitched in annoyance, scratch that, his personality was awful, he just had a good face.

* * *

Dumbledore stood once again with a grandfatherly look on his face as he looked out towards his students, whom applauded him.

"Thank you, thank you." He laughed with a gracious bow, "Now I hope that you've all rid yourselves of your mischievous streaks during the holidays and come in with a clear head so you can abide by the list of 213 forbidden items which is listed in front of Mr Filches office." His lips twitched and his eyes flickered towards the Marauders whom were grinning at eachother, from the sight before it was obvious that at least four students hadn't lost their mischievous streaks.

"If you're looking to try out for your house quidditch team consult your captains and check for notices in your common room. We are pleased to introduce a new addition to our staff, Professor Bradley. Please make him feel welcome!" The blonde haired man stood up and waved to the students giving them a nod as they clapped loudly before sitting down. Those less observant only just noticed the man they'd never seen, some of the girls were staring at him and whispering rapidly to their friends.

"Professor Bradley will be taking the post of Defence against the Dark arts." Dumbledore cleared his throat to signal for silence as the rest of the hall muttered and and whispered their theories as to who he was or if and how he'd die at the end of the year, yup completely normal right? He gazed around the hall solemnly, and took a deep breath.

"Those of you who've kept up with the daily Prophet will no doubt know that the..." he paused as if wondering how to word what was happening in wizarding Britain. "Situation, with Lord Voldemort" The hall gasped, some dropped mugs, some fell off their seats. Dumbledore paused once again for everyone to gather themselves. "Has gotten significantly worse." Some students around the hall looked solemn at the reminder, some were tearing up, obviously affected, and some had a sick look of satisfaction on their faces. One girl in Ravenclaw burst into tears at the name, Elizabeth felt sorrow well up within her, if she recalled her brother had been killed. Elizabeth turned and glared towards the Slytherin table where Avery smirked back at her and gave her a wink. A shudder of disgust went through her, and a surge of hatred like any other went through her. Dumbledore looked uncharacteristically serious.

"I implore that you follow any rules and restrictions put in by teachers, follow curfew, don't go out of boundaries, and keep your guard up. For those of you going to Hogsmeade, keep your wand on you at all times and your eyes open, if you see anything suspicious report it immeadiantly. I urge you all to learn as much as you can, and most of all to choose your side in this battle, it is not your families choice what side you choose, it is nobodies but your own." He looked pointedly at the older Slytherin students.

"Now, enough of my rambling, a good night's rest awaits you all before long day of classes tomorrow. Let us say good night." He nodded to the hall and the students began to stand up and followed their prefects to their common rooms.

* * *

"Oi Lilyflower!" Sirius yelled as she began to go up the stairs towards her dormitory,

"What is it with you and giving us nicknames?" she questioned, cocking her head to the side, Sirius leant against the wall with a simple elegance only a teenager could achieve.

"It was my new year's resolution, to annoy Lily Evans and Elizabeth Gilmore."

"Wow how productive, congratulations at having such a productive goal." Lily drawled whilst clapping really slowly, she too leant against the wall so their faces were close together, her green eyes glimmered with humor.

"Thank you." He jokingly bowed with a grin on his handsome face.

Lily rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the wall, "What do you want Sirius?"

"I wanted to say Congratulations, for becoming head girl, I didn't expect it to become anyone else." He dropped the roguish charm and gave her a genuine smile, "You deserve it."

"Thanks, I think." She muttered before turning to go up the stairs, "Goodnight Black." He nodded in response and turned to the rest of the common room once she was out of sight and lifted his hands in the air dramatically.

"These redheads cant for the life of them accept a bloody compliment can they?"

* * *

"It's been less than a day and I'm already sick of working with him. At this rate I'm not making it past October!" Lily groaned as she fell onto her bed.

"You know, If James wasn't like a brother to me then I'd kill to be able to work with him. Besides, despite what you think, he's a decent person." Beverley regularly came to James's defence in times like this, Beverley grew up in a light pureblood family, and therefore she knew James as a toddler, as they had spent a lot of time together. They were practically brother and sister. Mary groaned into her pillow, showing her dislike of the conversation, she was so over hearing about James Potter.

"It's fine! I'm going to go have a shower anyway." Lily said raising her hands and leaving the room, having already placed her stuff in the bathroom. Mary sat up.

"5 galleons they start going out in February" Mary clapped her hands and looked at Beverley and Elizabeth, who shrugged.

"Ummm… I say January, around Lily's birthday" Elizabeth guessed

"I say that eventually Lily will ask James out, around… Easter." Beverley stated cockily. "If it's after that date I get the money still, if it's before January Liz gets it. Whoever its closest too."

"Deal" Mary said, before winking and shutting the curtains around her bed.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed it! Please don't forget to leave a review and here is a midget sized sneak peek of Chapter two!**

 _"...Magic is magic, you ought to remember that, the so called dark side isn't holding back, so why should you? Curiosity isn't a sin; just don't lose yourself whilst you're at it."_

 **Thank you!**

 **Thechosenbibliophile xx**


	2. This is war

**Hello my beautiful readers!**

 **Thank you so much to my two guest reviewers as well as BloodyAvenger21 and Adiba.s101 for their kind words! I can't forget about my four followers either, thank you for your support!**

 **Just to answer Adiba.s101's question, there will new characters added in, but so far none (that haven't yet been introduced) of them are playing a large role.**

 **Thank you once again! I am so surprised at the outcome of chapter one and I am excited to see your reactions to some of the stuff coming up!**

 **Please leave a review down below xx**

* * *

 _" The world is full enough of hurts and mischances without wars to multiply them." -J.R.R Tolkien._

The 2nd of September, was just as hectic as the 1st. On the 1st you had to do last minute packing, get to Kings cross, and get on the train by 11am, without breaking the statue of secrecy. September 2nd, well you have to try wake up earlier than you had in three months, get to breakfast, once you are handed your timetable you need to rush back to get your books, then rush to your first class.

Even the 7th years manage to somehow end up late to their first class, and this is the 7th time they're doing it.

Most people generally got to breakfast around 8:15, they then have half an hour to eat, wake up and work on unfinished homework before first class at 9. However, first days never go as planned.

Mary generally was in charge of waking the dorm up as she woke up early to go out for a woke up as normal, the girl has no idea what sleeping in is, however her run went overtime 'to cleanse herself of all the calories she ate last night.' By the time she woke everyone up it was 8:15… For most that is a perfectly normal time to wake up because they can still make it in time to breakfast, however, mix four, seventh year girls, one of whom is a narcissistic pureblood who needs to have different hair colour charms every day and still look perfect, the other is a redhead who hates her brows and lashes so she takes forever fixing them up, one of them was ready about 15 minutes before she woke the others up and the last one just wanted to look presentable. Beds open, spells flying everywhere, yelling, fighting over the mirror, clothes strewn over the floor, trunks open… welcome to the Gryffindor girls dorm.

"Beverley! I'm Head GIRL! I NEED TO LOOK PRESENTABLE!"

"MY EYEBROWS ARE UNEVEN!"

"YOUR EYEBROWS ARE UNEVEN? MY MASCARA LOOKS LIKE A TARANTULARS LEGS!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT COLOUR TO CHARM MY HAIR!"

"AND I HAVE A ZIT! YOU DON'T SEE ME COMPLAINING DO YOU!" Elizabeth yelled loudly over the two bickering girls, whilst pointing towards the middle of her forehead. "We have 30minutes until class and we have to somehow eat breakfast, come back, get our books, and then go to class! I don't care if your eyebrows are uneven, they're not twins they're brother and sister! or that your mascaras clumpy, fix it up later" she said running her hands threw her hair in frustration. After 5 minutes of spell casting by Lily they were ready to go.

"Finally" Mary muttered under her breath, clearly frustrated.

By the time they got to the great hall, well there was 10 minutes until breakfast ended and timetables were being handed out. They quickly sat down flushed and panting from their unexpected morning workout.

"Merlin, I think that's the fastest we've ever got down here." Lily gasped out between painful breaths, she took a piece of treacle tart to devour for breakfast, Mary took a bowl of fruit, Beverley did the same and Elizabeth a piece of toast. Mary was lecturing Lily on the benefits of a healthy breakfast and if she joined her on runs she wouldn't be panting so much. Whilst Beverley scanned around the room once again, looking for her flavour of the week most likely.

Beverleys eyes immediately caught that of a fifth year Hufflepuff, he had curly golden hair, green eyes and tanned skin. A smirk immediately lit up his face and we gave her a wink. A seductive smile crossed Beverley's face as she caught his action.

"Well hello there sexy, excuse me ladies, I'll be back soon" Beverley said in a sultry way before walking away whilst slowly swaying her hips in a suggestive manner that turned many heads.

"We won't hold our breaths" Mary sniggered looking at Lily and Elizabeth who cracked up. Lily's smile disappeared as she saw who was approaching, James Potter, lily Evans biggest fan. Elizabeth shut her eyes for a few moments as she felt a headache coming along. Since 3rd year James had taken to asking Lily out, as often as possible, in different ways, and whilst he was at it he'd generally embarrass both himself and Lily. Many insults and pickup lines had been shared between one another and yet neither of them stop, it had become almost a routine now.

It was obvious to everyone but Lily that she was head over heels for James Potter.

"4 times! 4 times since yesterday!" lily groaned, a small grin placed itself on Elizabeth's face as she looked at Mary knowingly.

"Remember 5th year, he asked you out eleven times on the first day!" Elizabeth let out a laugh.

A cough interrupted them, McGonagall, her bun as tight as ever and her robes stiff and prim with their usual tartan, was handing out their timetables.

"Miss Evans, Miss Gilmore, Miss MacDonald… where's, never mind" she muttered as she looked around the table, she shook her head with a disapproving look on her face, "Give Miss Wilkens her timetable will you. I expect all of you to put in tip top effort this year, yes even you Miss MacDonald." She said with a raised eyebrow as she saw Mary's incredulous expression, before stalking off further up the table. Elizabeth sniggered at Mary's expression; she looked down at her timetable before grimacing.

"Yuck" she looked as if she'd swallowed a bogie flavoured Bertie Botts bean, this year was going to be worse than she'd expected.

"Gosh, look at all these beautiful free periods" Mary smiled, obviously anticipating how she'd spend those free periods, a disapproving look spread over Lily's face.

"Mary, if you want to be an auror, you need good grades. It's NEWT year, and if Alice wasn't exaggerating last year, you're going to need those periods for studying." Alice Fortescue was a friend of theirs that graduated last year who was now training at the Auror academy with her boyfriend Frank Longbottom.

Elizabeth looked at her timetable with distaste, she detested double periods with a passion.

She was just grateful she had charms first thing, good, she was rather talented at Charms; it was her 2nd best class after arithmancy which she excelled in.

* * *

Whilst Standing outside of charms and chatting with the girls Lily rolled her eyes when she saw all four of the marauders walking to class, before coming to stand in front of them.

She cocked her hip out and leant against the wall with elegance gracing her figure.

"Didn't fail then Potter, I recall your charms results last year, they weren't all that great were they?" Lily commented snidely with an innocent smile. James ran his hand through his hair as a smirk plastered amongst his handsome face, however a light blush did flush across his pale skin.

"How could you ever think that Evans? I'm very charming as you well know. How could I fail?" he said, before turning around with a wink, leaving an enraged Lily fuming. James looked back at her reddening form and gave her a smirk.

"I didn't realise there was a reason for you to be here Evans." He spoke as calmly as he did when he talked about the weather. Lily raised a pristine eyebrow at his words.

"And why is that Potter?"

"Well, you've already charmed me." He laughed and then winced when Remus hit him over the head with their charms textbook, Elizabeth groaned and banged her head at the wall, they were both idiots. His face contorted with pain as he rubbed the back of his head.

She gave him a disgusted look and before the redhead could reply the door opened and Professor Flitwick ushered them in. She gave Potter a dirty look, he was so…infuriating! Thank god that after this year she wont have to so much as deal with him, it'll be over and she could move on with her own life and not deal with his stupid…toe raggy… messy haired…non charming…idiotic presence.

* * *

Elizabeth rubbed a hand over her face and let out a large groan, three days in and she was already drowning in homework, yet somehow it seemed that nobody else in her classes did.

"Guess who." A voice whispered in her ear, and she felt her entire body stiffen up, of all the times for the most irritating person in the world to grace her with his presence, why now? She looked down towards her homework,Ah well, at least now she had a reason to procrastinate.

"Severus! I thought we weren't meeting for another ten minutes! And at the broom cupboard too!" She felt Sirius move away from her, he looked at her in horror.

"Snivellus?" he croaked hoarsely, his face pale.

"You have no idea how much I wish I had my camera with me right now, that expression, priceless!" she laughed,

"Snivellus?" he demanded, not sure if she was joking or being serious. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and swung back in her chair, leaning on its hind legs.

"Of course not! I have standards you know."

Sirius sat himself in the unoccupied spot next to her and glared at the Slytherin afew tables down with distaste. "I wouldn't know." Elizabeths eyebrows rose in surprise at the statement. She cleared her throat in response, his head snapped up. "Did you say something?"

"I reckon you like Snape more than Mallows likes you." Victoria Mallows was the official leader of the Sirius Black fanclub, with her straight bleach damaged hair and her cakey face what ch covered her acne covered face. She was the typical popular girl and much to Elizabeths bafflement, she still liked Sirius after shagging him afew times.

Sirius's face went pale, "Please don't insult me."

"Oh no…I wouldn't dare insult the great Sirius Black!" she laughed and nudged him in the side, "Just stating the obvious."

"mmhm sure." He looked over her shoulder to see the charms text she was reading, after a moment of silence he spoke up. "Mallows is nothing but a brainless bimbo."

"She's a Ravenclaw, she cant exactly be brainless." Elizabeth scoffed, however whilst saying this Mallows was definitely not the sharpest crayon in the box.

"She'd be a better Slytherin, she knows how to manipulate people into getting her way."

"Are you speaking from experience?" she questioned leaning closer to him, he scoffed, leaning back in his chair and flicking his long hair out of his face.

"It was hardly getting her way, if a chicks gonna come upto me begging for a shag I'll probably give her said shag, win, win situation." Her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"I don't get how you do that."

His brows furrowed together, "Do what?"

She shrugged her shoulders and leant back in the chair, "Sleep around, have pointless relationships, I don't get it." He let out a bark of laughter causing Madam Prince to look towards them with loathing, they dropped their heads and she picked up the book once more. "Its disgusting, imagine all the diseases you could be carrying!"

"Chill, most of them are virgins anyway and its easy, you just don't think about it." He looked at her with his gray eyes intently, he shook her head she looked down,

"I don't think I could ever do that."

"You're too good for that." He told her, "But if you ever decide to change your mind come to me, I'll even dedicate two pages too you in my Black book." She raised an eyebrow,

"A black book?"

"yup, all the names of everyone I've ever slept with." She nodded slowly and grimace forming on her face,

"That's nice of you." She bit her lip and looked down once more, it would be rude of her to ask, but she was bubbling with curiosity, how many girls had he slept with, were the rumours true, did the things the girls spoke about in the back of class actually happen? A smirk spread across his face as he looked at her, he could pinpoint her train of thought exactly. She opened her mouth but before she could ask…

"Lets just say that I'm going to need to buy a new book soon."

* * *

"This is your NEWT year." Professor McGonagall lectured the seventh year Gryffindors at the start of the lesson. "How you perform during your exams at the end of the year, will determine what career paths you take. I expect all of you to be attentive and working very sedulously this year." She looked around the class, as if she was peering into everyone's souls.

"This year is not the year for dawdling or working superficially, Those of you that believe that they can pass through NEWT year without so much as opening a book, will be grossly mistaken." Alll the Gryffindor seventh years shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

Her eyes lingered in James and Sirius's direction, "This year you will have to sacrifice some of your holidays, some of spare time, some of your time with your friends and preferably much of your pranking time." Once again her gaze flickered towards the direction of the marauders, then to the rest of the group, a smile smile crossed her stern face and many in the class began to chuckle lightly. "If any of you are struggling with the workload, are having trouble understanding or have any questions, all the teachers will be open to helping you out."

"You lot are one of the most promising lot of Gryffindors I've had the pleasure of teaching. Even if we've had our…troubles." A soft wave of laughter swept through the room at the truth of the statement and an affectionate smile graced McGonagall's face making her look much younger. " I do not wish for frivolous acts to prevent you from reaching your full potential and hindering your ambitions." After a moment of silence she spoke once more.

"Now, onto transfiguration."

A loud groan was heard from one end of the classroom causing everyone to turn, Elizabeth stifled a laugh as everyone looked at Lily whom was sitting next to her blushed in mortification. She didn't realise she was that loud. McGonagall raised an eyebrow at Lily before turning back towards the board to begin her lesson.

"Professor aren't you going to give her a detention for unnecessarily sighing, isn't that disrespectful." Sirius yelled from the back of the classroom, McGonagall sighed and glared at Sirius, her lips pulled tight together, a thin eyebrow raised.

"Miss Evans is not a third year in need of discipline Mr Black."

"You gave me a detention for the same thing in 5th year!"

"Mr Black!"

"Professor!" The class leant back in their chairs and enjoyed the verbal banter that Sirius seemed to have with even his favourite teacher. They had become accustomed to it after seven years, Even Lily Evans.

"Mr Black, your are on thin ice!" She snapped, pointing her wand at him,

"Then I guess it'd be a bad idea to jump up and down Professor." He retorted causing her to raise a rounded eyebrow,

"Yes Mr Black, Now that we've come to the conclusion not to jump on thin ice shall we continue on with the lesson."

* * *

Elizabeth sat in the library glaring at the sheet of parchment in front of her, for the last ten minutes she'd stared at the same problem that nomatter what was not working. Arithmancy was her best subject, her very best subject yet…she kept getting it wrong.

Her left eye twitched in irritation, she was almost a hundred percent sure all the x's and y's were in the same place. She'd never struggled with arithmancy and she was a maths genius before she came to Hogwarts, at home her shelves were full of awards and certificates because of said talent. She jumped in surprise when a book was dropped onto the table. She looked up and was about to throw her quill at whoever frightened her when she looked up at saw who it was.

"Remus." She sighed in relief before gesturing for him to sit down, "You have no clue how close I was to throwing this at your eye!" Elizabeth exclaimed, he rolled his eyes and pulled out his own quill and inkwell.

He gave her a charming grin.

"I have no doubts about that. How come you look so frusturated? You don't usually have issues with arithmancy." she gritted her teeth and looked at him, her annoyance at her homework flaring once more.

"I keep getting this equation wrong, it should equal eleven but I keep getting nine and nothing I do is changing my answer."

"How do you know the answer is eleven." He leant over and took her parchment to examine it, her cheeks flushed and she bit her bottom lip.

"After a while I just checked the answer and thought I could work backwards…" Remus smiled at her and gestured for her to look at the middle portion of her working out.

"I'm no expert but I reckon you're just not paying enough attention to your work, here you've accidentally used a negative number instead of a positive number when there's a negative infront and a-" An exclamation of realisation caused her to cut through.

"Negative and a negative is a positive! Thank you!" she leant over the table and pressed a kiss to his cheek before leaning over her parchment and continuing her equations. Remus watched her a shook his head.

One thing was for sure.

Life with Elizabeth Gilmore around would never be boring.

* * *

Soon it was Thursday after lunch and the Gryffindor 7th years were excited about their first defence class with Professor Bradley, from day one the castle had been bustling at the news of the DADA professor and everyone had been speaking admirably of his teaching style.

As they entered the class they halted to admire the interior, the Slytherin's had already arrived and were seated and quietly chatting amongst themselves, professor Bradley was leaning against his desk. Around the classroom were newspaper clippings of the war, pictures of dark creatures, dark magic detectors, sneakescopes, and foe glasses… the eight unnerved Gryffindor's sat down. The Marauders had large grins on their faces and the rest of the class, even the Slytherin's whom detested the 4 Gryffindor's, understood what this meant and were anticipating the Marauders traditional welcome to the job prank.

Elizabeth caught Sirius Blacks eyes and she felt her cheeks heat up, she didn't have a crush on the guy, but merlin he was attractive, with his grey eyes, leather jacket and long hair he gave off a bad boy vibe that just pulled you to him. No, she didn't like Sirius Black; he was just very nice to look at. That was that. Case closed… where's the stamp?

Once everyone was seated Professor Bradley stood up, however the moment he did the lights around the room began to flicker and change colours, muggle rock music began to play as Professor Bradleys outfit changed into an outfit Elvis would wear, the class burst out laughing as they pointed at his getup. A spotlight was placed on Professor Bradley as he begun to dance to Blue Suede Shoes, jazz hands, twirls, he looked like he'd been dancing for years and his voice wasn't all that bad. After 2 minutes the music ended and the outfit changed back. The class held its breaths and tried to hold in their laughter as they awaited Professor Bradley's reaction to the prank.

He laughed. For the first time since the Marauders begun this tradition, a teacher laughed. He lent against his desk and laughed, causing the rest of the class to laugh with him, tears streamed out of the Gryffindors eyes at the fight of a seemingly serious man dancing Elvis style.

"You guys are funny! Merlin I have laughed like that in a long time, 10 points to Gryffindor for excellent spell work." He said exuberantly, clutching his stomach. "The teachers warned me you know!"

Once he'd calmed down, he begun to talk to the class.

"Well after that exciting start to class, we're going to have to calm down, unfortunately, this is not a practical, but it's essential." The students groaned and leant down to grab out their books and parchment. "No! No need for all that junk! Don't even bother writing notes because in all honesty you won't need them." The class looked at one another in anticipation at this, this bloke was already brilliant! He waved them off before walking onto the higher part of the ground where there was a chalkboard; he looked around, paying attention to every student.

"This year, is your NEWT year, you have to pass the biggest exams of your life, ya Di dah Di dah." He rolled his eyes, many in the class turned to Eachother, this man was going to make this year interesting. "Well you know what, stuff them." He said with a smirk on his face, a Scottish brogue lacing into his voice, some of the students eyes widened at his proclamation. "I'm not here to teach you how to pass your NEWTS; I'm here to teach you how to survive this war." He said strongly, hitting his fist on his desk, it was as if a fire had lit up inside him.

"Yes, your headmaster may call it a situation, to make it seem less grating, but the truth is, we are at war." The class fell silent, the news had whispers of war, but only ever whispers, not even Dumbledore had stood up in front of them and called the atrocities happening a war. Stunned they listened to the passionate young man in silence.

" This is a war that is all about prejudice. Prejudice against muggles and muggleborn, prejudice against magic. My question is why?" in capitals he wrote the word magic before circling it.

"There are 2 sides to this war, the good and the bad, light and the dark, right and wrong. But what is the difference" underneath he wrote the words the dark arts underneath. Many of the students frowned, what this man was saying, it sounded very close to treason.

"I'm a defence against a dark arts teacher, the role is in its title, and I have to teach you to defend yourselves against dark arts. But how does one defend themselves from the dark arts if they have no clue what they are? So I ask you, what are the dark arts?"He asked the class waving his hand around the room to emphasise his point. Some students raised their hands, other didn't, what was this man trying to prove?

"Mr…"

"Potter, James Potter Its whatever causes death or pain to someone." He said with a strong edge to his voice, Professor Bradley wrote it down on the board. Before pointing to a Slytherin near the back of class.

"Severus Snape, potions that can be used to kill, torture or maim another and dark creatures such as Dementors, vampires and werewolves are all classified as dark." Snape spoke soothly with his signature sneer, whilst he said the last part he looked at Remus who gritted his teeth together. Professor Bradley nodded as he wrote down.

"Beverley Wilkins, Ummm… anything classified dark by the ministry."

"Avery, unforgivable curses"

"Lily Evans, blood and soul magic's." This continued on for a while until the board was full of suggestions.

"Okay, that's more than enough. So, if this the dark arts, then what's light/pure magic?" after many suggestions professor Bradley stepped away from the board, he looked at it intently for a moment before drawing a large cross through the board. Causing the class to look flabbergasted. Muttering and whispers broke out amongst students. "wrong."

One word, that's all it took, to change the perceptions of an entire group of people.

"Wingardium Leviosa, it's the first spell taught to witches and wizards, simple, light magic, yet it can cause more harm than the killing curse, I could levitate a muggle car on top of you, or levitate someone off a cliff, a painful death, simple, and effective." He looked around at the students who were looking at him intently, some with dawning realisation. "If your mother or father had let's say, cancer, a muggle terminal disease and were dying, every breath was painful and everywhere hurt, you'd want to give them mercy wouldn't you. 2 words and they'd have a quick, painless death." He shrugged as students paled at the realisation of the truth of his words.

"The imperious curse can stop someone committing suicide; a severing charm could separate someone's head from their shoulders. You're using the darkest magic to save someone yet you're using some of the lightest magic to commit the darkest of crimes, does that make it right?" He looked out at the students who couldn't begin to comprehend what they were up against in a years' time.

The man, he spoke with such fire, thought Elizabeth.

It was unlike anything she'd ever seen. His eyes lit up and his face glowed, no matter how gloomy or dark the topic was, he enjoyed it. She'd had many teachers in the past and the difference between Professor Bradley and the others was astounding. Most teachers will be good at what they teach, they will give you good lectures and they will tell you all they know, they will praise you and criticise you, all teachers do. But professor Bradley spoke about defence against the dark arts with such a passion, yes, he was good at the subject and knew his stuff, but he loved the subject and found it fascinating. He spoke about the subject with such difference between a good teacher and a passionate teacher was standing in front of her.

Despite being in Gryffindor she couldn't ever recall feeling brave or courageous. But this man, he made her want to get up and fight, he made her want to prove herself, she wanted to shine. He was the type of person who could lead a revolution. He made her feel like she could do it.

"This year, I'm going to teach you as much as I can, call it an amateur auror academy. Duelling tactics, unforgivables, patronus, disguising one another, healing. I'm not going to give you unnecessary homework, no, you'll get enough of that from other teachers," The students stared the cheer and whispers started to go around the classroom,

"What I will give you will be helpful, don't get excited, half the stuff I'm going to teach you wont be on your NEWTS, no, you need to learn that on your own, have any questions, come to me. In my class, you're going to be pushed to your limits, you need to be strong, you need to be fit, and you need to be prepared. Yeah, you're going to curse my name every time you get pissed at me, but when you're out their fighting death eaters you'll be bloody grateful." Elizabeth could feel the fire burning in her veins, a rush of power and adrenaline, and most of all everyone fighting the war could be as capability as the man standing before them. How could they lose?

Professor Bradley took a step forward and sighed, he leant forward against his desk and looked at every single one of his students.

"Remember what I said about magic, Magic is magic, you ought to remember that, the so called dark side isn't holding back, so why should you? Curiosity isn't a sin; just don't lose yourself whilst you're at it."

And with that the bell went and the 7th year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's walked out of the classroom in a daze. This man, had changed everything, with afew words this man changed their views on magic.

Yet despite this mans words of wisdom, one thing stood out. Everything they learnt this year was important, not only for their future careers or their NEWT results. No.

They were at war.

* * *

 **I love Bradley, his such a cool character to write.**

 **Anyhow, keep and eye out for the next update, it should be out in afew days! Here is a little sneak peek.**

 **"** _On Halloween, along with the traditional feast, there will be a ball."_

 **Reviews are like Christmas presents!**


	3. the subtle act of seduction

**Hello Lovelies!**

 **I am elated with the amount of notice the last chapter got, thank you Anya and my two guest reviewers, you guys are the bomb. Also a huge thank you to my followers! Please don't be shy to leave a review and give me feedback Its the only way that I can improve and grow as a writer.**

 **I am so excited for you guys to read this chapter, its one of my favourites! Please don't forget to review, favourite as well as follow, and most of all enjoy!**

 **Also, my reviews aren't showing up on fanfic, but I get the email for it? How do you fix that? Speaking of reviews let's try get to 10 this chapter! AND WE HIT 500 VIEWS GUYS! I am so shocked at this outcome, thank you all so much!**

* * *

 _"A truth that's told with bad intent_  
 _Beats all the lies you can invent." - William Blake_

In the words of Elizabeth Gilmore, the last month and a half had been, a god damn nightmare.

Each day the Prophet bought news of new deaths and disappearances, Dumbledore had the prefects doing extra rounds and being extra strict on students out after curfew, her sister was having boy problems and constantly asking her advice on a topic she was bloody clueless about, all her free periods were spent studying for her NEWTS and Sirius Black was still… well, really good to look at. Yes that was an absolute nightmare, because every time she glanced at him, he was looking at her, and it got really awkward and yeah… oh and did she mention that Lily won't shut up about James Potter? In the past month and a half James has asked Lily out 35 times, much less than usual, this time last year it was probably 77 times.

Today was a prefect meeting, where Elizabeth would add one more point to her list as to why this last month and a half has been an absolute nightmare. She had been jealous of Lily for getting Prefect in fifth year but after seeing the extra work she was grateful it wasn't her; Now that Lily was Head girl, Gryffindor house needed a seventh year prefect...and it happened to be her. Lily let out a deep sigh and rubbed her temples when she said the dreaded words…

"Headmaster Dumbledore has informed myself and Potter, to mention that on Halloween, along with the traditional feast there will be a ball." And then pandemonium broke out, and Elizabeth's stomach fell, oh merlins saggy left… the last time there had been a ball was in fourth year where she went with her 3 day long boyfriend, it was a day she'd much rather obliviate from her mind, if only she could. She may or may not have tripped whilst dancing, ripped the side of her dress, badly flirted and accidentally eaten an extremely chilli meal that caused her to do some questionable things.

Oh, and did she forget to mention that her three day boyfriend was dared to go out with her.

Yeah, not the brightest time in her life.

Let's not mention that again. Okay…never again. The male prefects groaned, at least she wasn't alone, however, the females looked so exuberant at the idea, whispers of dresses, makeup, and dates started breaking out, causing James to exhale deeply in frusturation before interrupting.

Thank merlin.

"OKAY LISTEN UP! Some of us have an hour till patrol and I know for a fact that the seventh years have a charms essay due tomorrow and I have Quidditch meetings, Shut up and listen so you can go and chatter about all your girly nonsense without being interrupted!"

'amen' Even the Marauders were starting to mature, whilst arrogant and immature they had slowly started to realise that within a years' time they won't be protected by the wards of Hogwarts and they began to pull their heads in… abit.

Lily let out a huff before crossing her arms across her bust.

"Thank you Potter, the headmaster wishes that you don't mention this to your friends or dorm mates as he is going to announce it at dinner. Meeting over, thanks for your time." Lily plastered on an obviously fake smile as everyone walked out. Lily and Elizabeth were left alone in the empty classroom.

Elizabeth looked at her best friend in concern.

"What's going on Lils, you seem irritated?" Lily was Elizabeth's first friend, They both turned up at Platform 9 and 3/4's and bumped into eachother. With both girls being from Muggle families they would've had to go on alone, so they did the logical thing and they went on together, spurring the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Lily let out a huff and gathered up some papers.

"Dumbledoresaidthatjamesandihavetogototheballtogether" she said in a rushed way before picking up the files and throwing them into her bag.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Sorry? What was that, all I heard was a bunch of nonsense."

"Dumbledore said that James and I have to gototheballtogether." She rushed the end part blushing, Elizabeth gaped at her,

"Did I just hear what I thought I did" her eyes wide and full of mirth. Lily nodded, her eyes downcast.

"You" she pointed a Lily, "and James Potter" Lily nodded, "Are being forced to go to the ball together" Lily looked close to tears as she nodded, Elizabeth hugged her tightly and Lily sniffled.

"Oh you poor girl. "She said mock sympathetically,

"Shut up!" Lily said shoving her away embarrassed.

"May I ask as to why you're being forced to go with Potter?" She raised an eyebrow and looked at a blushing Lily, whom stammered a few times before proceeding.

"The headmaster said that… we would have to open the ball together being head students…"

"Fair enough…" Elizabeth dragged on, trying to picture Lily's reaction to Dumbledore's conversation, hey, it could've been worse.

"Then he suggested that we might as well go together…" Lily dragged on; Elizabeth raised her right eyebrow at Lily.

"It was a suggestion? Why'd you make me think he was forcing you?" Elizabeth laughed, causing Lily to glare at her jokingly, before quietly whispered

"Potter asked me in front of Dumbledore knowing I wouldn't say no in front of Dumbledore." This caused Elizabeth to lean against the wall; tears of laughter fell from her bright blue eyes. Images of how the conversation went was causing her ribs to ache. As she calmed down she saw Lily standing there with a small grin on her face, she walked forward towards Gryffindor tower, causing Elizabeth to sprint to catch up.

"Lils, come on, it's pretty funny!" she exclaimed waving her hands around,

"It's not, it's really not." She kept moving forward, her crimson locks flowing behind her; she kept looking forward making sure no emotions on her face could be seen. Elizabeth rolled her eyes before slowly heading behind Lily and out of nowhere she begun to tickle the redheaded girl, who begun to squirm and giggle.

"Eliza.. HAHA! No stop!... HAHAHA NO STOP YOU BITCH! I HATE BEING TICKLED!" they both ended up on the ground, Lily still squirming in Elizabeth's arms as she was being attacked by Elizabeth's fingers, Lily continuously attempted to kick her best friends shins but missed. "LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!" she shrieked between breaths as she writhed on top of her best friend and giggles erupted from her mouth as she was poked.

"Not until you admit it! You find it funny!" she yelled, her voice full of laughter. "I'll stop if you repeat the following." She spoke, her voice jokingly solemn as she continued to tickle her best friend on the ground of their school. Lily nodded, trying to breath, but bursting into laughter as her shoulders raised to protect her neck. Her legs flailed around. After a few more prods lily gave in and nodded.

"I LILY KATE EVANS"

"I LILY KATE… AHAHA STOP… EVANS." She parroted, her chest heaving and cheeks crimson red.

"FIND IT REALLY FUNNY THAT DUMBLEDORE FORCED POTTER AND I TO THE BALL TOGETHER."

"I HATE YOU… ELIZABETH… AHAHAHA… OKAY… FIND IT REALLY NOT FUNNY… FINE I FIND IT REALLY FUN..NI…NY…. MERLINS SAGGY LEFT WILL YOU! ELIZABETH STOPPPPPPP!" she shrieked and kicked around.

Footsteps alerted them to another presence, well they didn't notice until one of the people coughed. Causing the girls to sit up, flushed and giggling they looked up to see that the ones who interrupted them were… James Potter and Sirius Black, oh merlin. Cue the blush…

Well for Elizabeth anyway, Lily couldn't become any more red.

"Something you two want to tell us?" Sirius spoke wiggling his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner, his voice smooth yet full of laughter at the scene in front of him.

"What are you suggest… NO! BLOODY HELL! Cant two girls tickle one another and have some fun without being asked if they're les…STOP... LOOKING AT US LIKE THAT!" Liz stammered what she said just made things worse; she was blushing, stammering, and found tickling her best friend on the ground in front of Sirius Black and James Potter… who then proceeded to laugh at them. Great, just great.

"I find it really hot but you know, if you get offended by that sort of thing… sucks for you." He ended with a shrug, with an unapologetic look on his face. James was just staring at Lily, merlin, he was like a lovesick puppy. "Oh, and Lizzie dear, Prongs and Lilyflower have patrols and I'm heading to Gryffindor if you want to join me." He asked, hands in his slacks pocket, swinging back and forth on the balls of his feet. Elizabeth shrugged.

What was the worst that could possibly happen?

"Okay, yeah, just don't seduce me on the way or anything." She grinned and begun to walk leaving the others behind.

"If I was going to seduce you, trust me, you'd know." He winked as he caught up to her in a few long strides and gave her a charming smile causing her to furrow her brows.

"I don't know whether I should be grateful or insulted."

"Grateful, definitely grateful." He quickly commented, as if hoping she didn't take it the wrong way, causing her to breathe out a laugh. They walked upto Gryffindor in an awkward passing the moving portraits and tapestries, jumping trick stairs and rushing to staircases before they moved.

"Do you reckon my stud of a best friend has a chance with a your red haired, fireball of a best friend?"

Elizabeth laughed.

"You know," she begun very seriously, "I've read Lily's palm several times when I was doing divination and I kid you not! Every single time, I see the same thing, she is destined to be with James and they're going to get married and have children, I've always read one but I reckon they'd have an entire quidditch team."

"I'll be sure to pass that news on." He quipped, "But beware, after telling him that he may come over and snog the living daylights out of you,"

Elizabeth shook her head grinning,

"I'm all good, his a great guy and all, but, definitely not my type."

"No, what is your type?" Sirius raised an eyebrow and winked at her, she thanked all the gods in the world that he could not see the flush she was sure was spreading across her cheeks.

"Hmmm…long dark hair." He smirked,

"I always had a feeling you liked me!" Elizabeth couldn't resist, he looked genuinely proud of himself,

"A hook nose." She added, "Greasy skin."

Sirius gave her a scowl, "Stop mistaking me for Snape, its starting to worry me."

"Oh dear, you poor thing!" she laughed, "Have you not looked in the mirror recently? The resemblance is uncanny!" they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

It didn't last long.

"So how's your sister going? Nora, was her name?" Sirius asked, breaking the ice between them, causing Elizabeth the glance up and purse her lips,

"Why? Are you going to try seduce her?" she quipped, referring to their earlier conversation, a protective feel was weaving itself into her voice.

"Hard to do that, she's a muggle, 13 years old and on the other side of the country." He commented,

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if you managed it." She commented, she really didn't mean to offend him, a flash of hurt briefly passed him face before he settled on his usual smirk.

"Maybe if she was older and looked like you."

"Black, I thought you weren't seducing me."

"Not seducing, just complimenting." He said simply, as if it meant nothing... She liked to hope it didn't but in the pit of a stomach she felt a flutter.

"You compliment a lot of people." She whispered facing him as they stopped in front of the fat lady's portrait. Her heart fluttered and she looked into his grey eyes, up close they looked so much human, as if underneath all that laughter and joking there was something more, in depth. She fiddled with her hands as he leant forward and whispered in her ear

"You're not other people though, are you?" with a tantalizing wink he walked off. She wrung her hands and looked down, before placing her hands on her hot cheeks, I'm not blushing because Sirius Black flirted with me. Nope, that wasn't even flirting. No, I'm not even blushing, just a hot flush.

Yes… definitely a hot flush.

* * *

"Why are you so happy?" Elizabeth asked as she saw Lily skip into the dorm several days later and leap backwards onto the bed with a laugh. "Whatever you're on, can I please have some?"

Lily snorted, "I'm not on anything." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow in response.

"Either you're lying and you're on something extremely strong or you've...I dunno, killed James, I can't imagine anything else making you as happy."

Lily shook her head and her smile grew, "Even better."

"You killed James and Sirius!"

Lily rolled her eyes and stood up, she looked at her clock and motioned for her best friend to follow her, "No, its better than that."

"Lils!" she sighed exasperated.

"Well if you don't come to dinner than we'll both miss out!"

Lily smiled happily at Elizabeth and linked arms with her as they entered the great hall. Elizabeth looked over at Lily who could barely contain her broad smile,

"Should I warn them?"

Lily shrugged,

"It wont make any difference."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, of course it wouldn't, she walked over to James and Sirius.

"Stand up." They looked at her confused, she raised an eyebrow, "Are you two death or just plain stupid, stand up!" The pair stood up and looked at Elizabeth puzzled as she looked over the two and patted them down, James shifted uncomfortably.

"As much as I love you checking me out and all, what is this about?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and looked over at Lily who was choking on spaghetti, her nose wrinkled in disgust. "No reason, enjoy dinner." She walked over to Lily and grabbed a steak from the platter and began to cut into it. She looked towards lily sceptically.

"Chill Liz! They're not going to die! Just…feel very embarrassed." Lily let covered her mouth as she tried to stifle her cackle full of mirth as she saw James and Sirius take a sip of their pumpkin juice. Elizabeths eyes widened and she turned her head towards Lily.

"What did you put in those drinks!" She questioned with wide eyes. What was going on? Why did she have a bad feeling about this?

"Veritaserum." She smirked, "Now they can get a taste of their own medicine." Elizabeth was horrified, she turned to look at James and Sirius whom were sporting blank expressions on their faces.

"When I was in third grade I accidentally pissed the bed." James blankly said as he looked forward, his eyes glassy, people who were sitting in his proximity stared at him in bewilderment or laughed, gaining the attention of others. Lily was giggling loudly into her food, Remus and Peter looked at James, unsure of what to say,

"I slept with a teddy bear until I was 14." Sirius burst out, causing those around them to coo, A small smile appeared on Elizabeths face at the thought of how adorable that was, but deep in the pit of her stomach she knew this was wrong.

"I once got a cactus stuck in my ass." James blurted out loudly causing the entire Gryffindor table to go silent as they looked at their headboy in horror, some from other tables heard him and begun to snigger into their hands.

"What is going on with you guys?" Remus hissed across the table.

"I can fart on command." Sirius said suddenly, causing many to inch away and gain the attention of the rest of the school.

"My first wet dream was about Lily Evans" james suddenly blurted out, Lily immediantly stopped laughing and glared at him, her cheeks crimson and expression pissed off, Elizabeth chortled at Lily's expense. She ought to have expected it, it served her right for humiliating the two boys in front of everyone.

"I have slept with 57 girls." Sirius yelled out causing several around the hall to gape at him, "All their names are written in my 'Black book." Elizabeth slid down into her chair and smashed her head on the table,

"Lily can you please stop it!" she groaned, Lily had began to laugh once more and shook her head at her best friend,

"Do you want to be number 58?" she winked, beside herself with laughter. Elizabeth shot her a scathing look before looking on with horror at what the two boys were saying,

"One time I asked a fat guy if he was pregnant." James said causing many of the first years to snigger,

"Once McGonagall walked into our dorm room whilst I was wanking." The hall erupted into laughter as McGonagall flushed crimson. Elizabeth snorted into her pumpkin juice and Lily had to hold onto the table so she wouldn't laugh. That must've been horrifying...and not for Sirius, but for McGonagall.

The guilt in the pit of her stomach only multiplied.

"I once fainted because I tried holding in my diarrhoea " james retorted simply as if he was simply conversing about the weather, snorts and hysterical laughs erupted all over the hall.

Elizabeth bit her lip and glared at Lily whose cheeks were splotchy with tear stains as she clutched her stomach with laughter. Sure this shit was funny, but not in front of the entire hall, she may have laughed for a few, but Lily embarrassing the guys simply because she didn't like them wasn't right.

A heavy weight settled in the pit of her stomach as a wave of guilt overcame her, how could she have laughed in the face of their embaressment, it made her no better than they were.

Elizabeth grit her teeth and raised from the table, she leant towards Lily and gripped her arm pulling her with her. She stormed towards the drug induced boys just as Sirius saw her incoming.

"Lizzie my dear, I once had a marvellous dream about you." He marvelled as she pulled him up by the collar, One of the Ravenclaw 5th years voice laced with mirth retorted,

"Perhaps you should get around abit more Black and Gilmore can be number 69!" Those standing around the bronze skinned boy roared with laughter. Elizabeth turned and gave the group a scathing look and flipped them off causing gasps around the whole...Elizabeth Gilmore, good girl extraordinaire flipped someone off without a thought!

She began pulling on Sirius's collar as Remus and Peter assisted Lily with James. A wave of embarrassment came over her at the boys retort and her cheeks flushed crimson at the innuendo.. that would never happen and surely- surely, Sirius would be sick of frolicking around with mindless birds after 57.

Then again after 57 why would you stop.

"Kinky." His wording slurred as the heavy impact of veritaserum weighed upon him, "Like my dream" he raised a brow and slugglishly winked.

"You were in red lace and your eyes sparkled and you were on to-" she slapped a delicate hand over his full lips.

"We don't need to hear it, if you tell people about your dreams they won't come true." He nodded into her hand and leant heavily against her causing her to buckle under his weight slightly. Around the hall many let out sniggers and cat calls at her reply. Remus turned back and saw her struggle and strided over to the pair and pulled Sirius up straight. The hall cooed at the pairs affection and laughed at the anecdotes told prior.

As they entered the entrance hall she motioned for the two drugged boys to sit down which they immeadiantly obeyed.

She turned to Lily with fire spitting from her eyes, "You embarrassed not only Myself, Sirius and James, but yourself Lils, what the hell can you say for yourself!" she spat, Lily glared back at her.

"The dose was obviously much more potent than I imagined." She yelled, ears turned red at the tips, "I didn't think it'd get that far Liz!"

Remus interjected, "What the hell was that?" he demanded adjusting the boys. Liz rolled her eyes with an exaggerated sigh,

"Genius over here." Liz snapped gesturing to Lily, "thought it would be fun to spike their drinks with veritaserum!" yelled over Sirius's anecdote about his fantasies involving Mcgonagall.

Remus gaped at Lily in amazement.

"Really? You did that?"

"Yes!" she snapped, "Look im sorry!"

"Sorry's not enough Lils! You should've thought of the consequences, merlin Lily! You're head girl what do you reckon McGonagall is going to say when she finds out it was you?"

"It was a joke okay! How is it fair that when they get play pranks and jokes they get detentions but I'm probably going to get expelled for some shitty prank!" she ranted pacing in front of the seventh years. "Merlin, I'm so stupid!"

"You know Remus got the first detention out of all of us?" James slurred from the corner, where his skin had gone pale and clammy, Remus nudged him in the side urging him to shut up. "We were playing truth or dare and he had to moon in an empty corridor until someone saw him."

The two girls turned to a blushing Remus in surprise,

"Is that why your nick name is moony?" Elizabeth asked curiously causing peter in the corner to snort and Remus to flush and shook his head in negative. Before they could speak they were interrupted by two loud voices.

"I wouldn't have minded the sight." Beverley laughed, "Say we repeat the offence one night." She winked causing Remus to flush deeper and for Mary to scuff her feet against the concreate floor.

The redhead turned away from her two friends back to Elizabeth whom was glaring at her, "How long does this last for?" she snapped.

Lily's face paled,

"I don't know."

Remus winced as her watched the argument unfolding between the best friends, "Lily go find Professor Slughorn and ask about possible remedies." He turned to Liz, "I'll go find Madam Pomfrey. Will you be okay with them?" he nodded, looking apprehensively at the pair.

Liz nodded, "The quicker you go the quicker this will be over." He glanced over his shoulder sympathetically at Elizabeth who was rubbing her temples in frustration.

"…And then she offered to give me a bl…"

"Shut up Sirius! We don't want to hear about your sexual conquests and love of blowjobs!" She snapped pulled some stands of hair out of her scalp, she walked over to where Peter was sitting and leaned against his shoulder, her shoulders were hunched and her youthful face strained with exhaustion.

"Eurgh…How do you deal with them?" She felt him shrug underneath her weight.

"I ask myself that every day." He muttered causing her to snort.

The peaceful silence was broken by Sirius's anecdotes about Marlene McKinnon and her marvellous ass.

Five minutes had passed since Lily had gone to find Slughorn and Elizabeths frustration was seeping to new levels. In one ear she was hearing about James's recount of the time he mistook super glue for lube and in the other about Sirius's fetishes.

Peter and Elizabeth couldn't help but sigh in relief when they saw Slughorn waddling down the corridor with Lily, Remus and Madam Pomfrey in tow.

Just as Sirius had begun to babble on about his fantasies about nurses, Madam Pomfrey, had moved towards the boys to assess them. She rolled her eyes and a ghost of a laugh could be seen on her aging face. Slughorn held out two vials, "They need to drink this."

Whilst the boys chugged the antidote, the others stood around waiting for the effects to dissipate. Lily turned and placed a hand on Elizabeths wool clad arm, "I'm really sorry Liz, I never meant for this to happen."

Liz shook her head and turned to her best friend, "You'd think after seven years you would've stopped apologizing, you know I'm the worst at holding grudges." Lily snorted,

"Im too nice to not say sorry."

"And you're a master at administering veritaserum." She retorted dryly causing lily to shove her lightly.

"Whats going on?" James asked, blindly looking around. Lily had moved behind the brunette.

"Somebody seems to have spiked your drink with veritaserum." She was sure the teachers had their suspicions but she wasn't going to unnecessarily dob in her best friend.

"Veritaserum! Oh merlins saggy…what did we say?" Sirius clutched her sleeve in horror.

"Oh, I think the school now knows all your dirty little secrets." Liz gave a small smile,

"James one day you must tell us the marvellous story about how you got a cactus stuck in your…"

"NO!" he moaned and dropped to the floor, banging his head against he floor, "I can never show my face again."

Sirius roared with laughter at his best friends expense, "Why don't I know this!"

Lily leant against the wall and gave a vindictive smirk, "Sirius why don't you tell us abit more about your farting skills."

As the group walked back to the dormitory the two staff memebers looked back at the group and sighed in exasperation.

"Horace, this is going to sound ridiculous, but I don't want them to graduate." He chortled at her words,

"No one will admit it but they will be missed, the jobs going to be a lot less entertaining without that lot!" he rubbed his large belly. "But they will be great."

And great they became.

xxx

"Pirates?"

"Overrated"

"Historical figures?"

"Boring." The girls were exhausted after a week full of classes, they were sick of NEWT lectures and needed to spend times together, so they decided to have an old fashioned slumber party. The only really break they had had was lily's veritaserum conquests. They pushed their beds together and ate lollies whilst talking.

"We suck at this." Beverley fell back on her pillow and gave a frustrated sigh. "You know, last night I had this dream where I was a goddess and every"

"BEVERLEY YOU ARE A GENIUS!" Lily squealed jumping on top of Beverley.

"Merlin Lily, how many chocolate frogs have you eaten? I think they are having an abnormal affect on you, you're acting like a chocolate frog. Please stop." Beverley pushed Lily off her causing her to roll onto the other side.

"No, I think Lily is onto something, that's a brilliant idea, we will all get to dress up as different people relating to the same things." Elizabeth commented

"Who would've thought, Beverley can think." Mary exclaimed causing Beverley to roll her eyes and snort, they lapsed into a comfortable silence as Beverley lossly braided Lily's hair.

Mary bit her lip.

"So umm… I have a… shall we say dilemma." Mary stammered over her words.

"Yes, Remus likes you." Elizabeth answered with candor, "Case closed." She mimed a judge hitting the gavel at the end of a case.

"That was useless advice Liz, everyone with eyes can see that Remus likes Mary." Beverley replied

"That's not even advice" Lily snorted "Would that mean that Mary doesn't have eyes? I think she might need them with Quidditch starting back…" Lily dragged on. Elizabeth leaned up and looked Mary in the face.

"Eyes still intact, good. Maybe she's going slightly blind, do you think we should ask James where he got his glasses from?" Elizabeth teased.

"Speaking of Potter, Have you realised that you like him yet Lils?" Mary seemed happy to get off the topic of her eyes.

"No, I don't like Potter, never have, never will. What was it about Remus we were talking about?" Lily asked, her expression mirroring Marys a moment ago.

"No, no let's talk about our head boy and girl." Mary continued.

"There's nothing to talk about." Lily exclaimed, her voice slightly raised.

"The day Lily and James get together, is the day Liz decides to snog a guy." Beverley commented.

"Thanks Bev. Thanks." Elizabeth replied with a snort.

"My pleasure loves! Now onto Remus and Mary because there is hope." She put her hands together in a praying pose. She looked towards Mary after a few awkward moments of silence. "Well go on!" she exclaimed.

"The prat probably won't ask me out." She seemed dejected as she fiddled with a thread on her pyjama top. "Probably thinks his not good enough." It was during 3rd year where Mary put the pieces together, she then proceeded to sign off the full moons and see where Remus was and wallah. Really, she was somewhat intelligent.

"Just go upto him and beg to go with him." Lily stated nonchalantly

"I'd rather not."

"Then ask him normally, without all the theatrics." Elizabeth smiled. "Easy, simple." Beverley leant over and grabbed Mary's hand,

"What are you doing?"

"Reading your palm…according to this line, you and Remus will have 3 kids, 2 girls and a boy, that is, if you survive a dangerous experience." She said pointing to two lines. A silence settled amongst the girls, "What? I got an A in Divination." She shrugged.

What a group they made, one of them was figuring out ways to ask out the guy she liked, the other was denying that one was attractive let alone that she liked him, One was pretending to hate the guy she liked and the last one, well she didn't know how a relationship worked.

* * *

 **This chapter feels a lot shorter, but its actually my longest chapter aha!**

 **Out of curiosity do you prefer shorter or longer chapters? Let me know in your review!**

 **Also I just wanted to address that soon I'm going to have a Tumblr page set up for this fanfiction, it'll have outfit ideas, sneak peeks, BTS stuff and all that jazz.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, Below is a small peek into the next chapter!**

 _A shudder wracked her body, the hair on the base of her neck stood static as her bare back scraped against the concrete wall, her knees were shaking and her vision was blurring, panic spreading through her like a wave breaking._

 **Ooooo someone's in trouble!**

 **Merry Christmas to you all and don't forget to leave a review down below!**

 **Thechosenbibliophile xo**


	4. Hunted down

**Hello my beautiful readers!**

 **I hope you all had a very merry Christmas/Holidays and have a great end of the year!**

 **I was overjoyed last chapter when I woke up the morning to see that we'd gotten so many reviews, follows and favourites! A massive thank you to hpfan, Adiba.s101, Marie, madwamoose, Yvonne and guest for their review!** **You guys are honestly the best! We exceeded well over 10 reviews :) I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and please, once again do not forget to review, favourite and follow!**

* * *

 _Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me,_

 _Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee._

 _-Stephen Foster_

"The things you do for that girl James…" Sirius laughed as he shook his head at James's attire, whom was trying in vain to separate the golden headpiece from his mop of dark hair.

"How are you meant to dance in that James?" Remus laughed as he turned from charming Peter's hair blue.

"Remus, because yours is so much better! I can't believe you voluntarily dressed up in… THAT!" Sirius pointed at Remus before standing up and walking around him. He picked up Remus's rainbow scarf and looked at it in disdain. "I thought muggle healers wore white coats, not rainbow scarves and long suit jackets." Sirius shook his head in confusion causing Remus to sigh.

"Sirius his not a muggle healer, he's time traveller, he flies around in his Tardis and saves the world."

"Sounds stupid… What even is a Tardis, It sounds like a muggle disease." Remus opened his mouth to reply but Sirius placed his hand up petulantly. "I don't want to know...and Peter what on earth are you… is THAT A BOW TIE!" he gasped pulling at Peters bowtie, "How atrocious! Bowties are the epitome of uncool what's wrong with you?" he shrieked causing his voice to break. James raised an eyebrow at his best friend from behind his back and he honestly wondered if his eleven year old self was sane. If he was he wouldn't be dealing with this now.

"Now my costume is fantastic, merlin I look good." He said with a wink whilt looking in the mirror,

'yes dear, I wouldn't mind a piece of that' the mirror quipped, causing Sirius to wink at his reflection,

"I understand your dilemma Regina, I can never find anyone as good as myself." he shook his head, James turned to Remus and mouthed 'Regina.' Remus rolled his eyes and shrugged. Sirius summoned his cape and turned around only to laugh at James's complete ensemble.

"You're whipped Prongs, Bloody whipped!" he shook his head, "More whipped than whipped cream."

"Whipped Cream wouldn't be Whipped cream without the whipping!" Peter exclaimed, Sirius shook his head,

"Whipped cream is like half whipped cream compared to Prongs's infatuation with LilyFlower." Sirius sighed and shook his head solemnly,

"What happened to us Masculine Marauders! We make the birds swoon, the teachers annoyed, men jealous, and Lily Evans furious, Why am I the only masculine one?" he stomped his foot in a dramatic fashion causing the other marauders to roll their eyes.

James looked at his friend in disbelief.

His eleven year old self was most definitely insane.

* * *

Elizabeth and Lily had 2 hours to spare before the ball by the time they got up to the dormitory after a trip to the library. Walking in they were suffocated by pink hairspray, Glitter was flying around the room and lipstick was rolling on the ground.

Elizabeth thought it looked rather like a personification of the bridesmaid dress Lily had to wear to Petunia's wedding.

"Lily! Liz! THERES 2 HOURS UNTIL THE BALL WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Beverley shrieked walking over to them, her face was made up and her hair in rollers. She looked all too put together yet not at all.

"Exactly, 2 hours, why on earth are you already half ready?" Liz pointed out, confused at the preparations they were going through. it was a ball not a bloody wedding.

"Because it's our last Halloween and everything needs to be perfect." Mary recited from the bathroom in a sarcastic tone, Elizabeth looked at her with sympathy, they should've taken Mary with them to the library, the poor thing was stuck here with the crazy nutjob that was her friend.

"Well I guess I'll have a shower then?" Lily suggested with a shrug, looking at Elizabeth, who nodded and sat down at the dressing table with a bottle of nail polish.

"I can't believe I'm actually putting effort into this stupid ball." Mary muttered sitting next to Elizabeth, her blonde hair was clipped up into many parts, reminding Elizabeth of the time she had a crazy hair day at school. Her mother had braided her hair into many different parts with beads and colourful ribbons and hair ties; They had then sprayed her hair with rainbow colours and glitter. Ah the good times.

"Is it for Remus? Is he bringing out your inner female desires? Its taken long enough." She said softly in a teasing tone laced into her voice, her blue eyes filled with mischief.

"Bugger off." She muttered and shoved her,

"Be careful! I need to look good because it's our…" Elizabeth exclaimed with a smile

"Last Halloween and everything needs to be perfect." They chorused together, laughter erupting from between them.

* * *

It seemed that no matter how much Beverley nagged...and nagged and nagged, to the girls deepest annoyance, she got good results. The four girls were made up, looking radiant and more beautiful than ever. They looked their parts of Greek goddess counterparts.

They embodied the word perfection.

Beverley was Psyche, the Greek goddess of soul, Eros wife.

Her dirty blonde hair was pulled into a milkmaid braid, loose curls falling around her face. She wore an ivory A-line, floor length gown, It had a light V neck and off the shoulder , loose sleeves that had slits through the middle to make them look flowy and airy. It had an empire waist that was embroidered with pearls and beanery. Her makeup was in shades of silver and grey, her lipstick was bold and stood out as it was a burgundy colour. She looked beautiful and it was sure that she would turn many eyes that night.

Mary was Artemis, the virgin goddess of hunt.

She was wearing a teal cut out gown, the neckline was a deep v neck before the sides were cut, showing off her slender waist, it then flowed from the middle down to her calfs. It had slits through it and layers around her thighs, it showed off a fair amount of leg to be teasing yet conservative. 'Perfect to catch Remus's attention' she decided. She had strapped a pouch of arrows on her back and she added leather wrist pieces with leather sandals. Her light blonde hair was put in one large braid made of many small braids, through some strands ran shades of green, burgundy, sapphire, plum to add some colour. Her makeup was simple yet elegant, copper to bring out her blue iris, bronzer to emphasise her cheekbones.

Lily was Aphrodite, the greek goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, and procreation.

She wore a heavy floor-length mint gown that had many layers of satin and chiffon gathered upon one another, it had a deep V neck, the fabric around the bust gathered into pleats, the sleeves were thin beaded straps that were embroidered with gold and copper. The back had flowing mint fabric that billowed after her, as if the wind was blowing through the fabric. The waist was embellished with gold, copper and beads forming beautiful patterns using unknown shapes, it looked as if an unknown language was embroidered onto it. She wore gold healed sandals that went up her calves. Her hair was in loose waves, the front braided and pulled back so none of her crimson hair fell onto her rounded face which was well contoured with bronzer and light blush, her eyes popped with gold eyeshadow and many layers of mascara, with pale pink lipstick.

Beverley had gleefully told her as she inspected the results of her hard work, "James would hit the floor so hard when he sees you that you'll get out of dancing with him."

Elizabeth, the girl who generally did not dress up, who did not stand out, was Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom.

She wore a dark ivory dress that flowed to the ground, it had one slit on the side that went up her upper thigh showing a tantalizing amount of milky skin. Around her waist was a tight gold band that had smaller thicker bands falling to her hips that swayed when she walked.

The bust however was what made the dress stand out amongst others; a golden vest was connected to the dress, it looked like a shield, engraved with feathers of an owl, if one looked close enough the engravings were charmed to flutter as wings. She had gold wrist pieces that resembled wand holsters and gold sandals that had slight heels and reached just below her knees. Her hair was in loose curls around her back; however the front was pulled into two thick braids behind her head and tied off, as were another two pieces from under her ear. Her makeup was in gold tones with burgundy lipstick.

In gold and red, she looked every part of the Gryffindor that she was.

* * *

"You can wait for the girls, I am going to go spike the punch." Sirius muttered that last part to Remus and James; peter had gone to get his date before heading to the great hall. He didn't want to hang around by himself whilst his friends mooned over their dates. And then he'd end up stuck with Wilkens or Lizzie...and that he really didn't want.

If he was with Wilkens, well... they'd probably end up leaving and get together like the old times. With Lizzie...he'd probably flirt with her, make her turn a pretty pink before finding someone else. She was just too... she was too good for him. She was pretty...beautiful even. But he preferred hot birds, they were a lot more fun, and he had more in common with them.

Whilst Sirius walked down the halls of Hogwarts, Remus and James waited not so patiently in the Gryffindor common room for their dates.

"Can they hurry up already?" James groaned leaning on Remus, misery was tattooed onto his face. "Moony tonight is going to be a disaster, I'll probably end up the laughing stock of the school in this costume, I'll trip whilst dancing, be a jerk to Lily, This is my only chance Moony, to prove to her that I'm not the guy she thinks I am, what If I muck it up?" he mumbled pacing with a slightly panicky look on his face.

He waited for a reply from Remus. When he didn't get one he turned to see Remus, whose breath seemed to catch in his throat. "Moony, Moony." He prodded before looking in the direction Remus was, he did a double take, was that… Mary? Was Remus blushing?

No...That couldn't be Mary.

She walked over to Remus with a blinding smile on her face; she too was blushing as she approached the pair.

"Mary, you.. look." Remus was stammering and blushing as he looked her up and down, "Beautiful." He finished causing her to bite her lip in embarrassment,

"You look great Doc" she said with a shy wink, causing Remus to chuckle and James to gag next to them, causing both Remus and Mary to glare at him, however Mary's glare didn't last too long as she started to snigger as she looked at James attire, "I can't believe she actually forced you to wear it." She sniggered behind her hand.

"You know I was going to tell you you looked great but I suddenly changed my mind." He mock glared at her, causing her to lean onto Remus as she laughed harder.

"I'm sorry James, I just can't take you seriously right now." She laughed harder as she wiped tears from under her eyes. "Are they hurrying up? I'm hungry" she groaned, just as she finished her sentences Beverley walked down with impeccable posture, smiling, they could hear yelling behind her echoing down the stairs.

"Hey, nice costumes." She smiled at the guys, whom smiled back and at the same time,

"You look great too Bev." Remus continued on, "Who did you end up going with?"

"Cardaroc Dearborn, our year Ravenclaw." Causing both the guys to nod in satisfaction, cardaroc was a family friend of James and had known Beverley since she was 10, James suspected he had always had abit of a crush on her.

"LILY HURRY UP!" they heard Elizabeth yell, "JUST GO LIZ, I'LL CATCH UP!"

Elizabeth stomped down the stairs, clenching her teeth, Her face was contorted with anger. She charged over to where Remus and James were whilst wringing her hands, she was muttering things about Lily under her breath. But the two boys were too busy staring at her in shock, what in merlins name had happened to the Elizabeth Gilmore that they once knew. She looked up at the two boys only to see them both standing there gaping at her,

"Are you trying to catch flies?" she snapped, with her eyebrow raised.

And that was the Elizabeth Gilmore they knew.

"Bloody hell." James muttered looking her up and down, "Liz is that you?" he said whilst prodding her

"yes." She said looking at him as if he had three heads.

"Liz, you look amazing!" Remus exclaimed as if he suddenly got his breath back.

"Thank you." She looked at him, she was about to continue when James became rigid and his eyes popped out of their sockets, _he must've seen Lily._ She knows she shouldn't have but she was envious, couldn't Lily have taken abit longer, she was being noticed, yet even then its only for a few moments. The others all got attention all the time, and she didn't. Mary got noticed for her quidditch, Beverley got noticed because she wanted to be noticed and was undeniably beautiful, and Lily...Lily was perfect! She was good at arithmancy and was second in charms only to Lily...if not just as good. But nobody was interested in people good at academics.

Lily walked down the staircase, holding the handrail with one hand, and her dress with another, when she saw James her eyes lit up, however it wasn't very noticeable, her smile became abit more genuine and her cheeks flushed slightly. James was still gaping at her as she approached; Remus hit him around the head causing him to break out of his trance. He bowed down and kissed the back of her hand. Acting in character.

"milady, you look...amazing" He breathed out, smiling, he looked into her emerald eyes to see that they were narrowed in annoyance.

"As do you, my lord." She smiled at him, a brilliant crimson blush spreading along her cheeks; However her eyes showed annoyance, her smile and blush betrayed her. It was obvious to everybody but each other that they were smitten with one another.

"You know James; I don't think you bent down low enough, nobody saw your Jocks." Mary laughed as James sprang back up, pulling down the long t-shirt like toga down.

Yes, The great, ever so masculine, James Prongs Potter, prankster and quidditch extraordinaire, was wearing a toga.

For He was Adonis, and Lily was his Aphrodite.

* * *

As they walked into the Great Hall together they turned many eyes, yet it happened that only James noticed. The rest were shocked at how amazing the great hall looked.

Lily, whom had helped with much of the designing, was struck at the beauty of the great hall. They were astonished at the many coloured frocks and costumes, the audacious hairdos, and floating pumpkins. The traditional long house tables had been replaced by large sized round tables that could seat about 12 each, there was a large open space that was the dance floor, in one corner of the room was an elevated platform that had various instruments that would play tunes throughout the night on their own accord, Burning wax candles were placed on metal stands that shone.

They stood gaping at the Great Hall that had been transformed from being magnificent to spectacular, and even still there wasn't a word that could match the beauty of the great hall that fine evening.

* * *

Elizabeth stood in the corner of the revamped Great hall as the opening dance between the head boy and girl was happening with a cup bought to her lips to hide her secretive smile. Lily was completely smitten for James but nobody really knew her well enough to recognise that. Lily's auburn locks fell down her back in silky waves that flew behind her as she twirled around the shiny dance floor, James stood straight and proud, a beaming smile was spread across his youthful face as he danced with the dainty girl in his arms.

They looked so perfect, so put together, and despite the fact that they did not know it.

They were both, truly, deeply in love.

She looked around the hall to see Sirius shamelessly flirting with one of the 7th year Hufflepuff Dorcas meadows who seemed to have left her date. Dorcas was clad in a muggle pirate outfit that seemed to strategically show all her perfect assets. She was literally every fifth years wet dream. Remus and Mary were sitting at one of the tables talking and laughing their cheeks flushed with joy, Peter was standing to the side watching James and Lily, Beverley like Sirius was flirting with her date as they sipped on the punch.

She exhaled and let her shoulders slump as the music finished, formal events were awfully boring if you were alone and that's what she was, alone. She'd neglected to take a date, not because she wasn't asked, but because she just didn't trust men. She hated how they thought of females as something they can play with than throw away later. It wasn't like she had much experience in the area but from what she had, it wasn't pleasant.

Her only boyfriend had been dared to date her and dumped her at the ball they had in fourth year. To this days he could remember all his friends laughing at her for days on end, for believing that he actually liked her and would go out with her voluntarily.

Why would she purposely set herself up to be hurt. All the guys wanted was a pretty doll to hand off their arm and laugh at everything they say like a mindless zombie and then give themselves to him at the end of the night.

Why should she subject herself to that stupidity?

Therefore, because she didn't adhere to society's terms and conditions, she stood in the corner, alone.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

They were perfect together, like pieces of a puzzle, they slotted together perfectly.

Oh how he hoped one day he'd find someone like Lily, someone who he'd be able to look at with that look in his eyes, the same look James has every time he looks at her, the same look Remus has when he looks at Mary.

But no, who'd want him? He was Peter, just Peter, the other marauder. He wasn't as tall or handsome or intelligent as the others, but he was himself, it seemed that sometimes that wasn't enough.

All his life he'd been inadequate, but he'd never been fake. Sure he had his personas, but he never put on a face that wasn't him, or acted like somebody else to get more friends or whatever.

He wasn't that desperate.

It was a testament to his character that for so long he'd stayed true to himself. But then again, he'd never had a reason to lie.

He had the greatest friends in the world.

So he might not be as popular, or a handsome, or tall, or intelligent.

But they still accepted him, so there was no reason others shouldn't.

* * *

Slowly, slowly as the night progressed and the couples got a bit more risqué; the hall started feeling a lot more stuffy and making Elizabeth feel slightly claustrophobic. She didn't want to stand around feeling like she was being suffocated and then have to watch as a bunch of teenagers rubbed up against each other.

She stood outside near the entrance hall staring out at the stars, she momentarily wondered what they would look like close up? Would they shine so bright you'd have to look away? Did they have five points? What were they? The logical part of her brain knew that the stars were nothing more than big exploding balls of gas; but how many didn't know that. It seemed that even the stars were deceiving, they were beautiful to look at, but the moment you get close to one you'd burn.

She began to wander down the empty halls in thought. Seven years, seven years she'd been there. For seven years the war had been rising, they'd heard of Voldemort's oppression from the very beginning. The teachers had known that they'd be the warriors for the light. and they had taught them accordingly.

 _Tap, tap, tap…_

She turned around at the sound of footsteps, startled, her hair flicking behind her in a wave, the corridor was empty. Elizabeth looked to her sides, as she held in a breath. She exhaled as she saw nobody was there.

 _Tap, tap, crash…_

Her heart sped up as she looked closely, squinting to see the end of the corridor, empty, she was alone? Maybe it was Peeves playing a joke? She hoped. Worried she began to stalk down the hallway as stealthily as she could in heels. Her breath came out in gasps and she felt as though her goosebumps had reached her face, she set her jaw and tried to calm herself as the hair on her arms stood static. Hunching over she begun to speed walk down the corridor, she heard steps following her, panting breath, and hushed whispers.

 _she was most definitely not alone._

* * *

"Lo Lilyflower." Sirius sauntered upto her, as she took a sip of the punch in her hand, she grimaced at the taste and looked up at him with annoyance.

"Sorry, I think you've got the wrong person." she commented off handedly, looking around the hall, gazing over at all the couples...doing her duties as head girl.

"yeah sure, because red hair and green eyes are so common." He replied sarcastically, "You're a Christmas tree during the whole year!"

"mmmhm."

"You're looking good Lilyflower." he said, mischief glimmering in his eyes as he saw that she was getting more and more irritated.

"I don't know who that is I'm Aphrodite."

"Give it up Lilyflower and just dance with me." He nudged her lightly before she turned to him with her eyebrow raised.

"I thought you were going to ask me to braid your hair, or make you a daisy crown. I think it'd be a dashing addition to that costume." she laughed sarcastically, placing a hand on her cocked out hip.

"Yeah I know, I think I'd just look spiffing." She nodded in mock agreement to his statement, before he putting his arm out. "Well come on ging, lets dance."

"You mean you're dancing, I'm probably going to spend the whole time stepping on your toes."

"I dont doubt that, honestly last time there was a ball I had bruises for three weeks!"

She pouted at him, her eyes emitting humour and joy. "Awe Poor Sirius!"

* * *

"So then I'd accidentally waxed my eyebrow off, couldn't use magic and Dad was in Russia so he couldn't fix it." Mary glared at Remus, who was leaning his head on the table and laughing hysterically,

"It's not funny! The PARTY OF THE YEAR was the next day and I had one eyebrow!" she exclaimed pointing to herself as he chuckled, Remus looked up at her forehead and cocked his head to the side as he tried to imagine her with one eyebrow, his lips twitched as he once again tried to hold in his laughter.

"I didn't strike you to be the type to care." He commented offhandedly.

"I'm not usually" a blush spread across her pale cheeks, "I was 15 okay. Appearances are very important to fifteen year olds!"

"If you say so." He smiled, that's how things were between them, simple, light hearted… He stood and took her hand before bowing "Will you honour me with a dance dear Artemis?"

"Of course, Doctor" she whispered.

* * *

Lily looked James up and down as he walked towards her, weaving in and out of people standing around whilst trying to avoid getting punch everywhere.

She hadn't thought that he'd actually dress in the toga, and if he did she didn't expect him to look good, but it seemed that once again… James Potter had pulled off the inevitable. He looked good in the toga.

Nobody looked good in a toga they said. Yet James Potter was standing in front of her looking mighty fine with a bloody toga on!

As lanky and lean as James Potter was, boy did he have muscles. His lean chest and back muscles were showing through the toga, rippling whenever he moved, his legs were toned, his arms… mix with the messy hair that she so wanted to hate, he looked his part as Adonis. Swoon!

"Punch for the lovely lady." He handed it to her with a wink,

"Why thank you."

"You should be." A smirk graced his handsome face as he looked at her not so smug expression.

"You are far too arrogant you know that!" she laughed and jokingly said, "If you were to grasp your ears and pull, you might just be able to pull your head from your ass!"

* * *

Elizabeth turned as she saw movement in her peripheral vision, a strangled scream threatened to escape her as she felt herself pushed into a cold concrete wall. A gasp escaped her as she felt her shoulders scrape against the hard rocks. She couldn't see the persons face, she just knew that whoever it was, was much taller and had lots of power over her.

She felt a hot rancid smelling breath against her face and a pair of obsidian eyes staring into her own blue ones. A shudder went down her spine at the smell, she just wanted to gag at the scent, it was disgusting.

"Hello mudblood." His voice was gravelly and husky… _Avery_

"Hello, How are you?" she answered back sarcastically, instantly regretting it as he pressed himself up against her, poking his wand against her cheek. Panic was starting to settle in her stomach as he wedged his knee between her legs and held her arms up over her head. There was no one here, her wand was under her dress, she was pinned against a wall…helpless. He could do anything to her, and nobody would know.

"Better than you will be Mudblood." He spat, his reeking breath wafting up her nostrils, spittle's of his saliva loitering over her. "We're coming for your kind, The Dark Lord will dispose of all those unworthy of magic!" His eyes were widened, he looked bloody mad! She felt sick to the stomach, this was the first time, she'd been targeted.

"He will purge our Nobel race of filth like you! "He looked her up and down and raised his nose, as if smelling something foul, "You walk around the school with Mudblood Evans, and your merry band of Blood Traitors Thinking you're safe."

His gaze caused a shiver to go down her spine, her knees were shaking and her vision was blurring, panic spreading through her like a wave breaking.

"You're not." he shook his head and placed a kiss on her neck, he lingered for a whiled causing her stomach to churn and her chest to heave in panic. He softly nibbled on her ear before he whispered. "All you have going for you is your pretty face, And when we catch you, we will tear you apart, make sure you're not so pretty...Then even the few people that tolerate you will dislike you!"

He let out a laugh that caused her entire body to freeze, even if she wanted to, she would not be able to move. Her knees trembled under the pressure he was placing on her body.

"One day, you will all pay, we'll catch all you weaklings, we'll break you all, piece by piece… And you'll be first." He spat before releasing his hold on her and running down the hall, she gasped, and dragged down the wall, breathing deeply, chest heaving.

 _Things just got real._

* * *

Elizabeth stood in the hall by herself, after she had gotten over her overall panic of the Avery thing she had calmly, and cautiously walked back to the hall. She felt disgusted at how scared she was from him, she hated how she gave him the chance to touch her, to kiss her, to have an advantage over her. She hated that he was right, she was weak.

She knew that no matter how hard she tried she would not be able to eradicate his words from her mind, you could not erase what you'd already heard.

She was startled when she heard a voice over her shoulder.

"Looking good there Elizabeth." Sirius sauntered upto her with a smirk

"Since when was I Elizabeth to you?" She questioned him whilst looking over her shoulder, raising an elegant eyebrow at him whilst a light blush spread over her cheeks. Sirius looked good, better than usual. He wore a crisp black shirt with Black slacks; on top of the shirt was a velvet obsidian coloured vest that had silver chains hanging off it. He wore a long black cloak that flowed like water behind him when he walked. His hair was tied back with a silver ribbon and he let a few strands fall around his face, and to finish of he'd placed fangs over his front teeth that looked shockingly real. He looked like a murderous seductive vampire that came out of most girls fantasies. Not Elizabeth's of course. No no no, most definitely not.

Thoughts of Avery escaped her mind as she spoke to him.

"Since tonight, you don't look like Lizzie right now, you look like Elizabeth." He said smoothly leaning towards her as they stood side by side watching as couples danced to the hauntingly beautiful music.

"And what does Elizabeth looked like?" She spoke breathily, turning to him and grinning slightly

"You." He winked, a charming smirk spread across his handsome face as he said this. "You look older, more refined." She furrowed her brows at his words, so she only had the right to her full name when she was dressed up Her line of thought was interrupted when he spoke once more.

"So why is, such an influential goddess who looks so very gorgeous standing on her own this wonderful evening?"

"I thought myself above everyone else so I decided that I'd come alone." She replied mock pompously

"How very fitting." He replied in the same manner she did, shrugging his shoulders he turned his head towards her whilst grabbing her arm simultaneously. "It happens that so did I!"

"What on earth…" she didn't get to finish her sentence as he dragged her by the arm to the dancefloor

"Dancing."

"Oh, No no NO! I do not Dance." She exclaimed as she shook her head in denial.

"And you do not dress up but look at you right now." He retorted before stopped and causing her to twirl in his arms.

He bowed down and as she felt eyes on her from around the hall she too curtsied as the soft melody began to play. A scowl formed on her face as he gathered her up in his arms, she could feel the glares of many females as they swayed around the hall, to show her dislike she stamped the heel of her sandals onto his feet, a slight wince spread across his face before it became passive once more, a toothy smile spreading across his face, the fangs causing the smile to look dangerous.

"I don't need you stamping all over my toes as well, Lilyflower already had that honour."

Her heart fluttered and at that moment she felt her distaste disappear and the panic from earlier on in the night disappear and she felt grateful that his arms had encircled her as she barely kept her knees from shaking. It seemed as if a magnetic force was pulling them together, bringing them closer and closer until they had nowhere else to go. Even with the foreign feelings flowing within her as she looked into his eyes.

She still denied them.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed that! All I can say is that a lot of action is coming up in the next few chapters! Buckle your seat belts!**

 **I reckon that I will update before New Years Eve, However I will not update over the New Years weekend as I will be going away! Here is a little sneak peek for next chapter!**

 _They needed help...urgently._

 **Who needs help? You're going to have to wait and find out! *Insert purple devil emoji***

 **Please don't forget to Follow, favourite and review, they make my day and they help me improve my writing.**

 **Thechosenbibliophile xo**


	5. filthy blood

**Hello my beautiful readers!**

 **Thank you so much for your support! We're nearly at 20 reviews! I am ecstatic that you are all enjoying the story and are getting involved with the characters, it makes my heart soar! Thank you to Anya, madwamoose, Marie and hpfan for their reviews, and welcome to all my new readers! **

**I've had a pretty awful day today so please leave a review and follow/favourite to let me wake up with a smile :)**

 **This chapter is slightly shorter than the others but I didn't want to add in unnecessary stuff into it.**

 **As I said last chapter I will be going away over the new years weekend so this will be the last update of 2016, all i can say is bring on 2017 and all the things it brings with it, I have so many exciting plans for this story! So I wish all my readers a very happy new year!**

* * *

 _"It is not our differences that divide us._

 _It is our inability to recognize, accept, and celebrate those differences."_

 _-Audre Lorde_

"Kill me now." Mary groaned as she fell back onto her bed, Beverley wrinkled her nose as she caught a whiff of the stench Mary bought in,

"If you don't have a shower I might just do that." She retorted before turning back to the mirror,

"Please do!" Mary rolled onto her side, burrowing herself in her soft mattress.

"Please don't because I'll have to clean up the mess!" Elizabeth joked as she looked up from her notebook, causing Lily to snigger, "Don't move Lil's I'm not finished yet!" she exclaimed as she moved into her original position, causing Lily to groan. Honestly, when she became the girls best friend she didn't expect to be her human statue as well.

"Merlin how long is that drawing going to take you?" Mary complained as she rolled over onto her side, her voice was muffled by her pillow.

"Merlin how often are you going to go to Quidditch practice this week?" Elizabeth retorted, raising an eyebrow as she quickly looked away from her drawing.

"True, true." She nodded in agreement. In the corner Beverley had blocked her nose and was dramatically waving her arms around to force the smell away.

"CAN YOU JUST HAVE A SHOWER?"

"MY SWEAT DOESNT EVEN SMELL!" Mary exclaimed as she rolled off the bed, all her life she had exercised and moved around, and never once in her life had she had a problem with body odour. In fact everybody always told her how lucky she was. Perhaps it was a pureblood thing, their noses were superior to everyone else's, they could smell things that them peasants couldn't.

"Yeah? Says who?" Beverley gave her a glare that would've frightened the bravest of souls; Mary faltered and got up stumbling into the bathroom.

"I HATE YOU!" she shouted as she turned on the steaming water. letting out a groan as she was splashed by the water.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Beverley shouted back causing Lily to jump and Elizabeth to glare as she once again had to place Lily into the correct position.

"chin up, back straight sweetie."

Lily sighed before moving into the prescribed position.

Why did she put herself through this?

* * *

"MacDonald! Training today, don't forget, 4:30!" James yelled across the hall causing Mary to smash her head on the table in front of her with a groan. The girls looked at James's retreating form in amazement, that boy was a whole new level of insane.

"How many this week?" Lily exclaimed, her eyes wide in astonishment.

"Every day! And on Saturday he gave us a training session in the morning and at night!" she groaned, Elizabeth looked at her with pity in her eyes and Lily with amazement, Beverley snorted and picked up a chocolate covered strawberry up from in front of her.

"How in merlins name does he get everything done?" she questioned in awe, shaking her head.

"Maybe James has already discovered how to time travel?" Elizabeth added in with a shrug. Beverley nodded along as she devoured two more chocolate covered strawberries.

"If he put his mind to it, he could probably do it." she said after she swallowed the strawberries.

"Maybe his met your future kids Lily." Mary sniggered causing Elizabeth to let out a laugh. Oh, she was sure that one day somebody would find a way to travel years in time. Maybe even in her lifetime.

But then again with the war you'd never know. It would be awful to travel years in time only to find out you don't exist in the future. She felt Goosebumps appear up her arm.

She shook her head, this was all a joke, she shouldn't stress herself out.

"Green eyed mini James Potters I'd say." Elizabeth added in with a wink causing Lily to hit her over the head with her daily Prophet, she had pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth and her cheeks were flushed crimson.

"That's never going to happen." she enunciated.

* * *

"We are beginning to explore the complex study of human transfiguration, very dangerous branch of music, therefore I expect ALL of you, to listen and follow all instructions given to you." McGonagall looked at the Marauders when she said this, her lips thin and her brows furrowed, Sirius gave her a charming smile and a wink, James ran his hand through his hair and grinned at her, Remus gave her a smile and peter fiddled with his wand as he everted his eyes from her glare.

"No! Not human transfiguration!" Lily groaned under her breath causing Elizabeth to snigger behind her hand, Lily' s worse subject was transfiguration, she understood the theory perfectly but when it came to applying the theory it just…failed…miserably. It was similar to how she failed at everything Herbology, well...not the theory, she understood that perfectly, but put her in front of venomous tentacular and she would end up in the hospital wing.

As she continued her lecture James and Sirius begun to lose attention and snigger behind their hands as they passed notes between one another, getting nudges from Remus whenever they got too loud, however the rest of the class noticed and eventually McGonagall realised that the rest of the class was paying more attention to the back of the class as opposed to the front.

"Prongs, Padfoot." Remus muttered shoving Sirius causing him to slip in his seat, only to look up and realise the whole class was staring at himself and James. If they were looking then McGonagall was looking, and if McGonagall was looking that meant that he definitely had detention tomorrow night with Filch in the trophy room...again. Maybe he'd pull James along with him.

"I'm assuming that you know all this if you find it appropriate to play around in my classroom?" she questioned, her right eyebrow raised and her lips so thin one would wonder if she had any at all.

"Yes Professor, we do." Sirius replied cockily leaning back in his chair,

"Then you wouldn't mind giving us a demonstration." she motioned for the pair to move to the front of the class.

"Oh this should be good!" Elizabeth straightened up in her seat. She could never deny that the pair was extremely talented at transfiguration, dare she say it, one day they could be better than McGonagall.

James and Sirius walked to the front of the class, they had a silent conversation between them before nodding. James pointed his wand at Sirius with a mischievous gleam in his eyes and a playful smirk on his face. The class held their breaths in anticipation as they awaited to see the results of the transfiguration.

He was dressed as a rock star.

Leather jacket and all.

The class burst into applause, the girls swooning at Sirius's figure in the tight leather jacket as it defined all his muscles spectacularly, and even Lily was looking at him admirably. Sirius's look wasn't much different to his usual ensemble, except the tattoos that were inked onto his hands and the piercing on his brow, now that; she wasn't too fond of. As much as she loved the whole rebellious look, she liked the clean cut as well. She could deal with the leather jacket and long hair...but that was it.

Not that it mattered, it was none of her business anyway. Once the applause died down James once again waved his wand, this time his smirk was positively devious and many inched away from him. In the place where Sirius was standing, now had a well...

Blonde haired, leggy, big busted pole dancer…

You guessed it, DDcup breasts spilling out of the top of the red bodycon dress that looked more like a tight top that was abit too long, long legs tanned and toned, blonde wavy waist long hair in large curls, red lipstick and too add to it a pole next to him.

McGonagall was gaping along with the rest of the class, how on earth?

Then the laughter began, it begun as a snigger then slowly turned into all out laughs.

"YOU TURNED ME INTO A GIRL!" Sirius exclaimed as she jumped on James who was shell-shocked as he felt his head pressed into the large breasts which were adorning his best mate's body,

"PADFOOT YOU HAVE TITS!" James shrieked, his voice cracked from the strain. He let out a laugh as he was being straddled by Sirius. "ITS YOUR DREAM COME TRUE!"

They were so preoccupied that they didn't notice a camera going off and the roaring laughter coming from the classroom. They stumbled over McGonagall's desk and fell back causing the papers on her desk to fly everywhere. All the class heard were yells and shrieks, blonde hair flying everywhere as they were all standing up trying to catch a glimpse of the 2 best friends fighting on the floor of the classroom.

Suddenly a loud bang echoed through the classroom causing everyone to jump, and a few people to fall off tables and chairs. McGonagall was looking at those whom stumbled with a raised eyebrow. she ought to give them all detentions.

"I think that's enough." She spoke trying to maintain decorum in her class; she turned around and changed Sirius back to his original state. He was muttering things under his breath and his hair stood static at the back. As they sat down a slight smile graced her aging features.

"For fighting in class that'll be 10 points from Gryffindor." The Gryffindors let out a sigh of relief, it could've been worse. "Oh and I think that'll be 20 points to Gryffindor for excellent transfiguration skills." The Gryffindor's let out a cheer of joy to thank their head of house. She shook her head and continued.

"By the end of this topic I expect you, all to be able to transfigure to Mr Potters level." She looked around the classroom who shifted in their seats and looked down.

Lily leant over to Elizabeth.

"Well she's going to be disappointed then isn't she?" Lily whispered to Elizabeth who let out a breathy laugh, Nobody was going to manage the transfiguration like the boys did.

Both girls missed the exasperated look McGonagall sent them.

* * *

"I'm hungry." Peter groaned, sinking back into his pillow.

"Go eat some cheese." Sirius replied in a bored tone as he lay on his bed looking at an astronomy chart plastered to the roof with a quill placed in his mouth. he did not understand why he decided to take Astronomy to NEWT level, he wanted to shame his family, not make them proud of him. Well, that'd never happen no matter what he did. To them he was always going to be a colossal failure, no matter what he did.

"Why don't you treat your fleas you mutt!" James muttered watching a snitch fly around the room, Remus chewed on some chocolate as he read his study notes, Sirius groaned looking at the three of them, they were too quiet. He hated that.

"I'm bored."

"Go get some dog treats from the kitchen with Wormtail."

Sirius rolled his eyes at James's half witted comment. He was so ashamed, his best friend was losing his sense of humour...his poor best friend. Being head boy was purging him of his humour. He'd have to talk to Lily Evans about this.

"Lets play a prank." Sirius suggested, it'd been far too long since they played a prank. James scrunched his face up as if tempted but holding himself back, Sirius interjected, his voice laced with annoyance as he caught James's expression, he wasn't taking any more shit. "No don't give me that! It's our last year, why not make the most of it?"

"Padfoot…"

Sirius exhaled heavily, He honestly didn't understand where his best friends sudden seriousness came from. "No Prongs! Its our last year at Hogwarts, we need to make the most of it." James looked at him whilst biting his lip. Sirius could tell he was genuinely considering joinng but forcibly holding himself back.

"I kno-"

"Then are you in? or not?" Sirius asked with a lopsided grin, James looked at his bestfriend and sighed, with a roll of his eyes he looked up at Remus who had a grin plastered across his scarred face and then at Peter who was nodding in the background. After seeing their stamps of approval he summoned the snitch and moved forward.

"So, what are we going to do?"

* * *

As the Gryffindor seventh year girls wandered into their Potions class they couldn't help but stop in the doorway and stare. It was not unusual for the Slytherins to sit on one half of the Classroom. But the aura in the classroom just felt so different, so cold. To inhaled and continued to walk to her usual seat next to Mary.

As she sat she took a deep breath, she could feel eyes on her, burning into her skull, none more so then Avery's. A shudder went down her spine, after that night she had been plagued with nightmares of his body against hers, of his lips on her neck, of his rancid breath. Every night she was taken back into that night and forced to reminisce. A haunted look expressed itself in her blue eyes.

Mary looked at her in concern, "Hey, You okay?"

Elizabeth nodded and opened her mouth to reply in affirmative when she had an epiphany. A dawning look of realisation fell over her face; Mary turned and looked at her, wondering what was wrong. In her mind she replayed his words...

 _"Hello Mudblood."_

 _"_ _We're coming for your kind, The Dark Lord will dispose of all those unworthy of magic!"_

 _"We'll break you all, piece by piece… And you'll be first."_

Mary looked at her once again, concern etched onto her face, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Elizabeth shook her head in denial and gripped the table whilst taking deep breaths, she turned and looked at Avery whom had noticed her pale visage and gave her an air kiss with a wink. She let out a shaky breath and looked down at the table. She leant towards Mary.

"They're planning something, I don't know what, but they're after me, after us." She gasped out. Mary paled in front of her.

James looked around the class as he noticed the unusual silence emitting from the Slytherins. From his peripheral vision he could see that they kept glaring at the girls and sending them smirks. He didn't miss the exchange between Avery and Elizabeth at the start of class either. He set his jaw. Those slimy snakes were up to something and the girls were somehow involved. He turned to the boys whom nodded back at him. The words remained unsaid between the boys.

 _Protect the girls, no harm is to come to them._

They would be injured over his dead body, he knew every single one of them could take care of themselves, but he couldn't stand the thought of them getting injured whilst he could've done something.

The atmosphere in the class was so frigid, that even Professor Slughorn had noticed.

Minutes before the class was set to end, James noticed that the Slytherins kept glancing over at each other, He subtly waved a shield over the girls cauldrons. Moments after he did so suddenly a large bang echoed through the started pouring out of Alecto Carrows cauldron.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Slughorn questioned over the racket the class was making, He waddled over to the cauldron, his stomach out infront of him.

"Sir it was Potter, Black, Pettigrew and Lupin." Mulciber answered with his hand raised, an innocent expression on his face, making James think he did it.

"We did not!" Sirius answered his tone laced with disgust and indignation. Lily glared at Mulciber murderously across the classroom.

"Yes you did! Sir we saw them!" Alecto Carrow argued her ugly face twisted maliciously.

"I'm getting too old for this." Slughorn was heard to mutter as he shook his head in disapproval at the three boys who were in shock, "Go see Professor McGonagall, she can deal with you three." He raised his hand as pointed to the door.

"Sir we didn't do it!"

"ENOUGH! Just go!"

As the boys dragged themselves out of the classroom, making as much noise as they could, they gave the girls sympathetic looks. Elizabeth gave them a brave smile, _we'll be fine_ she mouthed to James.

Elizabeth turned to Mary as the boys walked out, fear showing in her eyes; Mary shook her head and gave her a shrug. "Theres nothing we can do." Mary muttered as she stirred their potion clockwise five times. "We'll just have to be on alert."

Within the next five minutes Beverleys potion was spilled all over her front and had splashed onto Mary's back. They had begun to itch immediately on contact and swelling occurred in their limbs. The girls were sent to the hospital wing in pain leaving only Elizabeth and Beverley in the snakes pit.

Lily and Elizabeth shared a glance when they noticed the bloodthirsty looks of the Slytherin's within the last five minutes left of class. As the bell went the girl called out for Slughorn, to walk out with him so they would have somebody with them but it seemed that Slughorn was getting abit death in his old age.

They drawed their wands in front of them and slowly walked to the door, jarring it open and peering out, only to see the area empty, eerily so. There was nobody, no footsteps, no voices anything.

"Nobody here, corridors empty." Elizabeth commented, her voice shook slightly.

"Yeah I noticed that by myself funnily enough." Lily snapped looking at her, fear glimmering in her eyes.

Standing next to one another they snuck down the corridor in silence, their wands out and spells running through their heads. Their wands shook as their hands trembled. Elizabeth's hands had got clammy. She'd never been in this situation before.

A door in front of them suddenly opened and out walked out Alecto Carrow, a squashed face psychotic Slytherin in their year, her face was twisted into something of maniacal joy. She let out a cackle as she saw the two, pale faced girls.

"Hello there Mudbloods, having a stroll?" She laughed, her voice in a high pitched screech. Lily and Elizabeth swiftly turned around to walk away from the girl and ignore her when they were frozen in their steps. Lily let out a shaky breath as she saw the amazingly scary sight infront of her.

All the Slytherins above fourth year had gathered in the hall and were circling them, staring at them as if they were prey.

"Why so scared?" she laughed, the sound sent chills down the two girls spines, the hair on the nape of their necks stood static. "We just wanted to have a friendly chat."

Lily let out a soft, breathy laugh, fear etched onto her features. "Well we don't want to have a... 'friendly chat'" she grabbed Elizabeth's wrist and pulled on it. She moved forward only for the Slytherins to all move forward with their wands drawn and pointed at them.

The shock of over fifty wands simultaneously being drawn on them caused the girls to not be prepared to block their disarming spell.

Elizabeth inhaled a shaky breath and squeezed Lily's hand.

They were wand less, alone and surrounded, with no way to defend themselves.

They needed help...urgently.

* * *

 **I cant wait for the response to this chapter, I have prewritten the first part of the story and am currently working on part two, so editing these chapters that are about a year old is painful and takes so much time! But knowing what is coming up, its so exciting!**

 **Anyhow here is your new years gift, a sneak peek to next chapter!**

 _A piercing scream echoed in the corridor._

 **Is it Lily? Is it Elizabeth? Is it someone else? You'll find out next year! (Most likely the 3rd hehe)**

 **Please don't forget to leave a review and favourite/follow.**

 **I wish you all a happy new year!**

 **Thechosenbibliophile xo**


	6. The Patronus Charm

**HAPPY 2017!**

 **Hello my beautiful readers! I hope you all had a beautiful beginning to the year. I just returned from my trip today and spent the whole day updating to find out I still had a day until I need to update, unnecessary stress aye!**

 **Thank you so much to my new Followers and readers! Also a massive thank you to _Anya, madwamoose,MjhgasV, Marie and Adiba.s101_ for your reviews! I am so excited that you guys are excited for the story and what is to come, its incredibly exciting for me to see you guys getting involved with the characters!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _"Those who are not looking for happiness are the most likely to find it,_

 _because those who are searching forget that the surest way to be happy is to seek happiness for others."_

 _-Martin Luther King Jnr_

The Slytherin's circled the two girls as if they were prey. Elizabeth and Lily glared at the Slytherins, spite lacing through their venemous glares. After a moment of tense silence a shocking pain went through the two girls. The slytherins had shot stinging curses from either side.

The first thought that went through Elizabeth's mind was to scream, she didn't care how loud or if it was rash and obvious, she screamed, a blood curdling scream that caused all the Slytherins to cringe away from them, the aftershocks ringing through everyone's ears as the deserted area of the castle echoed.

Avery's face contorted into fury. Elizabeth's stomach plummeted as she looked up at his towering figure, his large figure shadowed over her. His eyes were filled with a hunger that made her want to cringe away. Out of nowhere a fist swung out and impacted her in the face, the sheer force of it bringing her to the ground.

She spat out the blood in her mouth, the metallic taste imbedding itself on her tastebuds. looking up at Avery, she blinked the blood out her eyes;

"Who would've thought? A superior Pureblood like yourself resorting to muggle methods?" she spat, her face contorting in pain as he aimed a kick in her stomach, a groan of pain unwillingly escaping her. In the background she could hear Lily yelling and screaming.

"By all means Keep yelling and screaming, Mudblood, no one's going to hear you!" Alecto laughed an insane laugh, maniacal screams coming out sounding like nails on a chalkboard.

"You sick psychotic BITCH!" Lily screamed, thrashing around as two burley 6th years grabbed her by her arms and threw her onto the ground beside Elizabeth.

"Diffindo!" a petite fifth year screamed as it slashed Elizabeth's cheek, the crazed girl kept yelling the curse until it slashes became deeper and deeper, more blood poured out. Elizabeth did not believe, that if this was not in the school environment, she would be dead. But they were slytherins, they would not kill in the school when they could mentally scar them.

Lily curled up into a ball as her knees buckles beneath her. A bloodcurdling scream ripped through her throat as blood poured out of her side.

"Look at all that unworthy blood… pouring out of your filthy unpure body." Alecto taunted looking at them, Suddenly she aimed at Lily's leg and shot a sickly yellow curse at her, causing a bloodcurdling scream to escape her, wimpers and gasp's as her muscles contracted in pain.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Elizabeth shrieked in panic. Her heart sped up as she saw her best friend writhing on the floor in pain.

She tried standing. She stumbled and leant against the wall as her chest heaved. She had to protect her. She couldn't allow her best friend to be hurt whilst she payed around.

Everything happened too fast. Two yellow curses hit her ,simultaneously in the abdomen causing her to levitate in the air and start spinning whilst her muscles contracted, a piercing scream echoed in the corridor.

She hated this, she just wanted it to end, all of it. What had she ever done to deserve this she would never know. She felt her stomach flip and her head begin to spin as she was constantly flipped in mid air.

Suddenly she fell, however nothing escaped her accept for a relieved sound, the pain of falling could not equate to the pain of the curses.

"No! that wont do!" Alecto screeched, her amber eyes glowing as she glared at her. Dead filled her stomach as she drew her wand and pointed it at her. "Cruci…" However she never finished the incantation as footsteps ran down the hallway. Relief filled her as she heard them.

Thank Merlin.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU SLYTHERIN SCUM!" It was the Marauders, in their Gryffindor glory, once again saving the day, they let out a valley of stinging curses hitting stray Slytherin's.

Peter was disarming them whilst Remus tossed punches. James however ran to the girls, to aid them and harm Alecto and Avery when a foreign voice yelled "CONFRINGO!" the wall above them started collapsing in a mountain of rubble and dust as the Slytherin's ran away pretending they weren't even there.

"JAMES!" Sirius yelled as the bricks collapsed upon them, coughs echoed up and down the corridor, as dirt filled their noses. "ARE YOU OKAY!" he yelled, he winced in pain as he felt blood pour down his face.

"YEAH PADS! ARE YOU, MOONY AND WORMY ALRIGHT!" He could feel a strain in his best friends voice, and he could symphasize, hopefully the girls were okay.

"YES!" three simultaneous yells replied to his question, the foursome embraced as they found their way through the dust, their eyes were bloodshot and watery, from the influx of dust and debris.

"Are the girls okay?" Remus asked, his eyes expressing his worry at the girls expense.

"Didn't get to them in time, no clue."James bit his bottom lip as he levitated a large piece of rubble from in front of him.

They lifted bricks and rubble to try get through to the girls, sweat laced their brows as panic flowed through their veins. They tried to not think of the worst case scenarios, but what use was that when rubble and debris littered the floor, and could have claimed their lives.

They did not even hear the footsteps behind them.

"BLACK, POTTER, LUPIN, PETTIGREW! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" she screamed, emphasizing each word, her Scottish accent rolling with every syllable. Dumbledore stood next to her surveying the damage with a calm expression. James felt a surge of annoyance as he looked at the old wizard, he should be panicking and doing something to rectify this situation and save the two girls!

"Please professor, we just," He let out a wince as he panted, they couldn't do this by themselves. "We need help!" James looked at him and widened his eyes, silently pleading with the old man. James had a gash on his forehead and blood poured out of his nose, "Please." His voice dropped as his eyes pleaded with them.

The two professors raised their wands and immediately began levitating the debris away from the area, in a bid to find the two Gryffindor seventh years.

James suddenly ran forward when he saw a flash of red on the ground, as Dumbledore, levitated some debris away. He felt relief flood him as he saw her hands twitch from afar.

"Lily!" he yelled, mostly in relief. He knelt by her side and pushed her long waves away from her face. She let out a cough and winced loudly.

"Ja-aam-James." she whispered and turned her head to him. He nodded and gripped her spasming hand tightly in his own larger hand.

"I'm here Lils." he let out a trembling breath, "I promise you, it'll be okay." she let out a light sob and shut her eyes. He shook his head as panic filled him.

"I know." she whispered and fell unconscious.

From behind him Sirius was looking around in panic, where was she? She had to be here, where else could she have gone? As he blindly looked around his eyes finally caught a pale spot in the debris. He jumped over pieces of debris and raced towards her. he skid along the dusty floor towards her.

A gasp escaped him when he saw the state she was in.

There she lay, her face contorted in pain even though she was unconscious. Blood was pouring out of the lacerations on her cheeks and was staining other parts of her body. Her arm in an odd angle and for a fleeting moment he thought she was dead.

She looked dead.

Fear seized his heart and blood rushed through his veins. She looked dead, her chest was barely moving, her eyes shut... he'd never seen a dead person except in muggle moving pictures.

Why he cared, he did not know. He barely knew Elizabeth Gilmore. But in his heart he knew.

She couldn't die.

Maybe it was minutes, maybe it was hours, he didn't know, neither of them did. But, in the agonising time that passed Madam Pomfrey arrived and levitated the two girls to the hospital wing.

And they followed.

* * *

The four boys sat in silence as McGonagall paced in front of them waiting for some news from Madam Pomfrey. Her dark hair only beginning to streak with grey was pulled back into a severe bun, her lips thin as she chewed on her bottom lip. After a while she let out a sigh and sat next to the boys.

"This is a travesty." she told them, they looked at her and nodded solemnly in full agreement. After what felt like hours, Dumbledore walked into the hall where they were seated. His blue eyes no longer calm, but flowing with rage. They could feel his power rolling off of him.

"I think that it's time that we found out what happened before myself and Professor McGonagall arrived." At this the marauders heads snapped up and they all started speaking at once, all four taking the immediate opportunity to speak up about the damage the Slytherins inflicted.

"It was those slimy Slytherins!"

"CRUCITUS CURSE!"

"Death eater scum!"

"AN UNFORGIVABLE!"

"could've killed us all!"

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore yelled over their pandemonium with a hand raised causing them to all quiet down, Peter blushed, Remus scratched his chin, James tapped his foot and Sirius stared forward with an angry expression on his face. How was it that two of the best in the year were able to be ambushed in such a cowardly manner, how did they get so hurt when they were capable of fighting back? How was it fair that they were nearly killed because of their blood? Because of something they couldn't control.

Sirius had become friends with Lily last year, but Elizabeth, she'd only got to know her that year. What he had known of Lily came from James's dramatic speeches of her and the constant conversations about her, now he knew that she was fiery, intelligent, fantastic with a wand (they took the mickey out of him when ever he said that.), funny and didn't mind abit of trouble no matter how she acted. She was kind-hearted and brave, she did what was necessary. And then there was Elizabeth Gilmore…

Elizabeth Gilmore was a riddle to him, she had many components and until they were put together you'd never be able to figure her out. Much like a puzzle. She was passionate about art, took photos, had the most pretty eyes, good in class and intelligent. Naturally she was brave and well…that was it. The other night however, he saw something else, he saw a fighter, in her getup as Artemis he saw someone who was headstrong and intelligent, ready to take on the world and whatever it threw at her. His thought process was interrupted by McGonagall.

"I think that its best that you speak one at a time." McGonagall's lips were in a thin line, and her eyes narrowed in slits as she heard of the injustice against her cubs, before her and Dumbledore got the chance to ask more questions Madam Pomfrey walked out, her expression worried and she was wringing her hands. "How are they Poppy?"

Madam Pomfrey sighed and motioned for the boys to sit down.

"Both had severe injuries, Miss Evans was hit by a knee reversing jinx, muscle contracting curse to the leg, evidence of stinging hex, cutting curses, she had a broken ankle and a sprained wrist, a few lacerations to her head and a slight concussion. There was also some evidence of something similar to the cruciatus curse, but I cannot be sure." She ended, as she walked them over to Lily's bed, they gasped, her red hair lay spread around her head like a halo, her skin looked pale and pasty underneath the unnatural light, there was a purple bruise on her cheek and her eye was swollen.

James let out a growl at the sight of her hurt, Sirius clenched his jaw. Remus let out a regrettable sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose and Peter grinded his teeth. How dare they have hurt his friends. These kind, beautiful girls were mercilessly hurt for nothing more than their blood. Peter shook his head. If Lily and Elizabeth got so banged up, what hope did he have.

"Miss Gilmore however…" She said as she walked them over to a bed on the right side of Lily's, "Had a broken arm, lacerations from a cutting curse, concussion, bruised ribs and tailbone, bruising on her face." She opened the curtain and they were shocked the usually peaceful girl looked tense in her magically induced sleep, her face swollen and cuts marred her, a bottle of skelegrow sat next to her, Elizabeth's dark hair was in a loose braid, loose strands falling around her face.

Sirius shook his head, how dare they have laid a hand on them? He sat next to her and took her small hand in his. If he hadn't been so worried for her health he would've noticed the electric feeling that sparked between them.

"Neither of them should have any lasting damage or permanent scarring, I'd like them to stay a few days though."

He shook his head, he would've been devastated for them if there had been any lasting damage, whether they cared or not. It seemed that no matter what, there would be no justice.

* * *

Two days later both the girls were out and walking around the hospital wing in mind numbing boredom.

"Poppyyyyy! Please! They have to come to the match tomorrow! Elizabeth is our photographer she needs to be there!" Mary begged as she looked at Madam Pomfrey with her best puppy dog expression. She wasn't going to have their photographer miss out on the first quidditch match of the year! Especially in seventh year when teams were scouting.

Elizabeth's photography at Quidditch matches caught the attention of the sports column of the Daily Prophet and Quidditch Today which payed her for her photos as long a she supplied them.

"Miss Mcdonald stop giving me that ridiculous expression, until they are fully healed they will not step out of my infirmary!" she snapped, finally at her wits end with the blonde girl.

"Why don't you just give them a potion that will make them better then?" Beverley commented whilst demonstrating what they did in transfiguration to the girls.

"Potions only help for so long Ms Wilkens! And return your hair to its natural state!" Madam Pomfrey snapped as she bustled off to help out a student who had an accident in potions.

"Not very likely." Beverley muttered under her breath as she ran her slender fingers through her florescent yellow hair.

"Lils, can't you just ask Slughorn to make a potion to make you better, anything for his lovely Lily?" Mary begged looking like a kicked puppy,

"No."

"Please!"

"No"

"PLEASE!"

"Madam Pomfrey, Marys disrupting my healing!" Lily yelled out with a smirk as Mary poked her tongue out and ran away trying to escape Madam Pomfrey wrath.

"I HATE YOU LILY!"

"WHERE IS YOUR GRYFFINDOR COURAGE?" Lily laughed from behind the blonde.

* * *

Beverley, Elizabeth and Lily walked towards to Gryffindor stands side by side as they prepared to watch the first match of the year, Gryffindor vs Slytherin. The girls were decked out in their red and gold gear and Beverley had charmed her hair Scarlet for the day.

"Guys I feel left out!" Elizabeth pouted as they took their seats, With Beverley and her scarlet hair as well as Lily with her natural red hair, she stuck out like a sore thumb. Beverley laughed as she took out her wand and waved it over her causing her hair to also go scarlet,

"There we go! That wasn't so hard now was it?" Beverley raised an eyebrow and tutted at her. She nodded appraisingly, "Red hair brings out your eyes."

"shut up!"

"Stop acting like little Children!" Lily commented shaking her head in amusement,

"yes mother dear." Elizabeth replied in a mock posh voice, imitating Beverley,

"That's not what I sound like!"

"Oh I think you do!" the two girls continued to bicker on until Remus and Peter joined them in the stands, Elizabeth took her camera out as soon as Benji Fenwick began to introduce the players.

"Nice hair." They commented with a laugh. Remus looked over at the two former hospital residents.

"How are you two feeling?" He yelled over the cheers of the crowd. Elizabeth gave him a thumbs up as she raised her camera to take some photos. Lily rolled her eyes and leaned on Remus,

"I'm tired and smell like the hospital." she laughed, "But other than that, I cant complain."

"Same as her!" Elizabeth yelled over the crowd as the Gryffindor's got the first goal of the year.

Flashes erupted from her magical camera at every good move or score and ended up with many action shots, two hours had passed and the score was still 160-100 for Gryffindor and the snitch had not yet been seen.

Elizabeth had made it a goal to take a photo of every player and she was still stuck on getting one for a certain, black haired, grey eyed beater who kept evading the cameras lense. As she focused on him and zoomed in she saw she his jaw was set, so very strong that she was sure that if she ever got the opportunity to touch his jaw she'd get a cut, his eyes alight with determination and happiness. He was so perfect, she mused. S

he finally got the perfect shot when she was bumped and cheers erupted behind her,

"Huh? What happened?" she whispered to Remus,

"We won!" he yelled over the noise as the Gryffindor's began to run onto the pitch to congratulate the players.

She bit her lip, The capture of the snitch couldn't be that important...

If someone was looking for that they could just get the amazingly perfect photos she took of Sirius Black.

Amazingly Perfect? She mused, 'Where did that come from?'

* * *

The party had run late into the night and all the Gryffindor's were falling asleep at their desks trying to get some rest before Professor Bradley walked in with an excitable gleam in his eyes.

"My head hurts!" Mary groaned as she lay her head on her desk,

"That's why we bought you this!" Sirius was sitting behind her and passed it over causing her to look at him sceptically, as if wondering if they thought her stupid enough to drink something they gave her. But the thought was so tempting, he looked so chipper...what she would give to feel like that at that moment.

"Come on Mare Bear! You saw how much we drank last night, yet I'm here, sitting behind you perfectly cheerful!"

She gritted her teeth and glared at him in annoyance, "If I so much as get a rash from this I will dunk your head down moaning myrtles toilet every day for the next week!." He nodded quickly whilst shuddering at the thought.

She downed the drink and sighed in relief as her stomach settled and her headache turned into a dull ache almost immediately.

'Well you all look cheerful this morning don't you?" Professor Bradley sniggered as he saw them all, "I hope you all had an energising breakfast because do I have an exciting lesson for you!" He rubbed his hands together in anticipation and did a little jig on the spot. The class, namely the Gryffindor's, sunk into their chairs. No they didn't have an energising breakfast, they were too busy throwing up their stomachs.

"Now there are many dark creatures in our world, one of the darkest and hardest to repel are Dementors." Bradley paused to let the miserable class digest the information. Shudders visibly went through several students bodies.

"Dementors are most commonly known as guards of Azkaban and I suspect that sooner or later they will alley with Voldemort. But don't take my word for it." Many in the class shuddered at the name, some jumped in their seats and others had to muffle the noise of their panic. He growled and looked at everyone that didn't panic.

"Merlins saggy left ball sack." He swore rubbing his hand over his face, "POTTER! Why didn't you react to me saying Voldemort's name?" cue the shudders and James seemed confused, he raised a dark eyebrow.

"Because its just a name, and it probably isn't even his real name, no parent could be THAT cruel." He shrugged and Professor Bradley nodded approvingly letting out a laugh.

"There you have it folks, you're scared of a bleeding name, and a fake one at that!" He can't hurt you, world class wards around this school and you're panicking about saying a name. If you're scared of saying his name how the hell are you meant to be fighting him?" he questioned and his answer was silence, "If by the end of the year any of you are still flinching at Voldemort's name I haven't done my job right." He turned to the board and wrote down 'Patronus Charm.'

Many in the class let out excited gasps, suddenly much more awake.

"Yeah I thought so!" Bradley laughed.

"Now the only known way of fighting a Dementors or lethifold is by using the Patronus Charm." He was met by blank faces marred with confusion, "thought so, as I'm assuming most of you know from the reading I gave you last week that Dementors feed on bad memories and emotions, when you're around a Dementors you will be forced to face your worst memories, over and over again until you are nothing more than a shell of your old self." The class was pale and some were shaking, in panic, remembering his offhanded comment about them joining Voldemort.

"They make you feel cold, colder than you could ever feel, they take away all the light, everything that ever made you happy disappears, Those that are kept in the company of a Dementor for too long tend to become depressed, and are often driven insane. Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. You will be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life."

Everyone looked frightened at the image that had entered their mind, everyone was wrapping their arms around themselves and fastening their coats, as if the mere talk of dementors made them cold. One of the worst in the class was Sirius, whose hands were shaking, his face pale and eyes dull, almost as if the thought of being near a Dementors scared him, as if he'd been consumed by fear, if he stood up to a boggart at that present time it wouldn't surprise anyone if a boggart came up. The thought of living with nothing but your worst memories scared him, hell, it scared everyone.

He now understood why many went insane in Azkaban, he could never live with himself if he had to live like that.

He didn't blame them.

"Lucky for you, I'm teaching you how to repell them!" Professor Bradley clapped startling everyone out of their miserable stupors, "Stand up, stand up!" he motioned with his hands to stand up and magically moved the desks to the perimeter of the classroom.

"Now, the Patronus Charm is ridiculously advanced, above NEWT level, most adults cannot even cast it." Peter and Mary looked at eachother and rolled their eyes. wonderful. The pair were the two least academically inclined in their groups.

"The Patronus charm is pure magic, it is driven by happy thoughts and emotions. To successfully cast the patronus charm you need to conjure up a shield of your most happy memories. Now there are two different Patroni, non corporeal, and corporeal. Non corporeal is light a shield of smoke, it has no defining features and it doesn't generally cause dementors to flee, it may give you afew seconds but it will only stay for so long."

"Now a corporeal patronus, most cannot achieve this. A Corporeal Patronus is one that is fully-formed, taking the shape of bright-white, translucent animal. The specific animal forms that corporeal Patronuses take vary from person to person and reflect each individual's personality. A corporeal patronus is much better for repelling dementors." The class nodded as they paid attention to the Professor.

"I'm hoping that most of you will at least get non corporeal patronus by the end of the year." Some of the most confident looked abit ruffled at the thought of not being able to do the best in such a length of time. "Now the incantation is 'Expecto Patronum.' Think of the happiest memories you have, memories that made you feel the best, let them consume you, them say the incantation, 'expecto patronum."

The class began to mutter the incantation and already, within the first five minutes there were yells of frusturation,

"Sir does this even exist!" Professor Bradley rolled his eyes and walked away from Avery and his soccer ball of mashed potato that he calls a brain.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she forced her brain to remember her happiest moments, the times in her life which left her with a large smile and a flying heart. She was going to get this. She was good at charms, just because this was a defensive one, didn't mean it was any different.

" _Mum! I'm going to a school of Magic! That's so wizard!"_

" _Hi, I'm Lily Evans, what's your name?" "I'm Elizabeth, Elizabeth Gilmore." "That's really long, if you don't mind, I'm just going to call you Liz."_

" _GRYFFINDOR!"_

" _We're best friends, forever and ever!"_

" _You can be my maid of honour Lils."_

" _GILMORE! YOU FINALLY HIT A GROWTH SPURT!" "THANK MERLIN FOR THAT!"_

 _She held her first camera in her hands and gasped, tears of joy sprung to her eyes, this was hers, and hers alone._

" _Eliza.. HAHA! No stop!... HAHAHA NO STOP YOU BITCH! I HATE BEING TICKLED!" they both ended up on the ground, Lily still squirming in Elizabeth's arms as she was being attacked by Elizabeth's fingers, Lily continuously attempted to kick her best friends shins but missed. "LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!" she shrieked between breaths as she writhed on top of her best friend and giggles erupted from her mouth as she was poked._

" _Not seducing, just complimenting." He said simply, as if it meant nothing._

 _Her heart fluttered and at that moment she felt her distaste disappear and the panic from earlier on in the night disappear and she felt grateful that his arms had encircled her as she barely kept her knees from shaking. It seemed as if a magnetic force was pulling them together, bringing them closer and closer until they had nowhere else to go. Even with the foreign feelings flowing within her as she looked into his eyes._

" _Mum IM PREFECT!"_

 _"Don't go growing up on me baby girl." Her father whispered, towering over her eleven year old form, "I wont, I promise daddy."_

Moving her wand in a circular motion she incantated "Expecto Patronum", but all that came out was a very faint wisp of silver, barely noticeable to the eye. She let out a huff of frusturation, what memory could she possibly use to create a corporeal patronus.

She thought of every happy thing she could, the people she loved and cared about. She was going to get this today. She hunched over and thought out it more logically. If a spell was cast based on emotions you didn't need many visible memories, you could use one memory, and as long as she memorised every detail, how she felt, what she saw. The charm should work.

She thought of friends, of Hogwarts, of her parents… home, a large smile spread across her face, she shut her eyes and could see her mum in her favourite purple nightgown and robe stirring a batch of choc chip pancakes, her father approaching her and embracing her from behind, a large smile on her mothers face as she turned and gave her husband a chaste morning kiss, her youthful grimace, her fathers laugh as he approached her and threw her up in the air. The smell of vanilla, and freshly baked cakes, cartoons on in the background…

It was at that moment gasps were heard from around the class as they turned to look at Elizabeth who had conjured up a think smoke like vapour, A large smile spread across her face.

She did it!

"Bravo! Well done Elizabeth! 30 points to Gryffindor!" applause echoed around the class as Elizabeth looked down at the ground, a crimson blush spreading across her cheeks like wildfire. After proof that the charm actually existed for those that obviously weren't getting dux of the year, many begun to get it, at the rate that the class was going there was a possibility of corporeal patronus by the end of the year, The 7th year Gryffindors san Peter had got the vapour, Severus Snape, 2 ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff had all got a non corporeal patronus.

With ten minutes left of class it seemed that everyone was competing to see who could get the corporeal patronus first., when the room suddenly lit up, a large animal galloping into the middle, glowing with pure magic and radiating happiness.

It was a doe, a beautiful doe.

The doe patronus turned to Lily and bowed before disappearing. Lily's face split into a large smile as she leant on Elizabeth, as if she had been drained of all energy. The class was in a stunned silence, except for 3 boys who seemed to be sniggering at the expression on their best mates face, James Potter was positively shocked into silence, his mouth gaping and his eyes popping out of their sockets.

"You Gryffindors are on a roll today! 50 points Lily! Well done!"

The two girls interlocked their small hands and squeezed them.

They had done well.

* * *

 **Yay! A half happy chapter! I hope you all enjoyed that and as usual, here is a midget sized sneak peek for next chapter, its a very fun chapter! I loved writing it :)**

 _He gave her a small square box that was wrapped in blue wrapping and a silver ribbon._

 **I love knowing things hehe! Please leave me a review, favourite and follow, it makes my heart grow.**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Thechosenbibliophile xx**


	7. Merry Birthday

**Hello my beautiful readers!**

 **Thank you to _Yvonne, madwamoose, Marie and anon_ for your reviews, Also a huge thank you to those of you that followed and favourited. Also we're almost at 30 reviews! what? I know! You guys are honestly the best.**

 **I just wanted to quickly address a question that came up in afew of the reviews, I had originally written a scene in that chapter that detailed the punishments of the Slytherins but it was super short and it needed so much editing and since I was exhausted I just deleted it aha! The answer to that question is that they all got two weeks of detention, the prefects got 50 points taken off and the others 20 points. Do remember there was maybe 30 or so students! Ouch.**

 **Also I am so sorry if I muck up any English slang or colloquial terms, I am from Australia and have never been to the UK, literally all my knowledge of british terms comes from fanfics :) I probably should've said this at chapter one...whoops!**

 **Anyway I love this chapter so much, you Liz/Sirius shippers will love it hehe, also this is my longest one and probably my lightest one, but the next few chapters are action packed, be warned!**

* * *

 _"The day the power of love overrules the love of power, the world will know peace."_

 _― Mahatma Gandhi_

"Mint or lilac?" Beverley asked the girls whilst running a hand through her cascading locks, "Or are they both too pale?" she tilted her head to the side.

"You've probably decided already babes!" Lily laughed and shrieked, "knight to E2, YES SMASH IT!"

"NO! Lils!" Mary Groaned falling back onto the bed, "Do you see how cruel she is!"

Beverley shook her head and twirled her wand in an intricate manner to change the colour of her hair to a beautiful mint colour, Before jumping onto the large bed and grabbing a handful of pepper imps.

"Get real Mary! You're not going to win!" Elizabeth laughed at Marys affronted expression as she continued with her drawing, "The only person who challenges Lils is James!"

"I will win you Grit!" Mary exclaimed jumping on Elizabeth with a laugh,

"Me! A grit! Where have you been the last seven years, Miss I-cant-get-the-dirt-out-of-my-nails?"

"You're just sore because you can't get close the plants!"

"They don't let me within a meter of them without attacking me!" Elizabeth countered and the girls burst into laughter at the blatant truth in that statement. Herbology was Elizabeth's least favourite and worst subject, the only reason she kept going in herbology was because she wanted to be a healer,well she did in fifth year anyway...now she had no bloody clue what she wanted to be! She was fantastic at the theory but the moment she chucked on gloves and moved towards a plant it attacked her, violently… Many of her visits to the hospital wing happened mid-way through herbology.

"Merlin it's been ages since we've done this!" Lily groaned as she fell back onto the pillows,

"Not really." Beverley replied, she bit her lip as she still contemplated her hair.

"Yes really! You mustn't have noticed with all your studying of Broom Cupboards." Mary laughed,

"Honestly, one would think that you're upto something Bev." Elizabeth added in with a wink.

"I hate you all! You're the worst friends ever; never want to see you again!" Beverley stood up and begun walking to the door with shuddering shoulders,

"But then who'd choose your hair colours!" Mary yelled out, causing Beverley to turn with a smile, before running to the bed and jumping on them,

"Nah I actually really love you guys!" She laughed, "Talking about rendezvous," she spoke with a smirk before looking at Lily, "have you are our ever so handsome head boy done some studying of your own."

"What!" she sat up on the bed looking distinctly like a rabbit being hunted for prey, Her face was rapidly turning crimson.

"Was it that good Lils?" Elizabeth laughed,

"Don't be so ridiculous Liz! James Potter and I will be nothing more than enemies."

"Maybe you should take that up with him because this seems distinctly one sided." Beverley laughed.

"Lils stop denying it, you like the guy!" Mary nudged her suggestively.

"I do not!" she yelled outraged,

"you do!" Elizabeth insisted, "You stare at him dreamily during transfiguration!" she exclaimed,

"I don…How do you know!" Lily exclaimed before slamming a hand over her mouth, "I have done no such thing!" she tried to fix her composure, her cheeks as crimson as her hair.

"You looove him!" Eizabeth teased in a sing song voice.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"do not!"

"do too!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!" Lily yelled back before realizing what she was about to say, The girls burst into guffaws, and Lily started denying immeadiantly. "That was unfair! YOU TRICKED ME! THAT IS NOT TRUE!"

"LILY LIKES JAMES!" Beverley squealed before dashing to the door, Lily ran up after the mint haired girl, she pushed her into the door, barricading her, "Lils, you do realise I'm way taller than you and can easily get out."

"You wouldn't!"

"Take a chill pill Lils! I wouldn't do that to you! Plus I want to tease Mary about Remus." She laughed before ducking under Lily's arms and escaping.

"No teasing! I actually want to find out what's happening on that front!" Elizabeth yelled out with her hands up,

"There's nothing to talk about!" Mary replied with a roll of her eyes, although she was less enthusiastic than moments before, "because nothing has happened."

"Is that good or bad?" Elizabeth asked tentatively.

"I don't know!" she groaned and stood up pacing on the spot, "I don't know what I want! I like him, I like him lots and I just want to grab him and snog him against a wall but I don't know…how to." She looked at the girls with sad eyes,

"You don't know how to snog him against a wall?" Beverley questioned with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

"No you prat! That's the end goal, I don't know how to get there!" she huffed and sat on the edge of the bed,

"Is a relationship also part of the end goal?" Lily questioned, "Remus isn't the type for a fling."

"Of course it is! I want every bit of him! I want to spend my life with him, I want to marry him, shag him senseless and have his babies." She exclaimed waving her arms around,

"Hold up, Hold up! You're getting abit ahead of yourself there!" Elizabeth laughed

"MY INNOCENT EARS! Please…lets talk about something else. let's talk about…Sirius Black, self-proclaimed sex god." Mary begged the girls who looked at her as if she told them to go and pat a Cerberus on the head, Sirius Black was not a name that should be heard by innocent ears…full stop.

"You contradicted yourself about ten times just then!" Elizabeth exaggerated with a laugh.

"How many girls has he 'dated' so far this year anyway?" Beverley asked Lily who frequently caught him in broom closets,

"The ones that I've caught out, so far 19." She said with a grimace causing the girls to wince, Elizabeth shook her head

"With the way he's going there's going to be no more girls left for him!"

"With his reputation, no parent would willingly let him near their daughter." Beverley laughed and then gave an absurd suggestion that had Mary outraged. "Maybe his gay…with Remus."

"REMUS IS NOT GAY!"

"Maybe Sirius will flee to France or something when he realises that there's no witches left for him." Lily suggested,

"Nah, they'd all come running back to him." Elizabeth shrugged with a laugh, although her eyes seemed abit duller, not fully into the converstion.

"I have hope that one day Sirius Black will finally get his act together and settle down" Mary lay down on the bed and looked at the ceiling which was charmed by Elizabeth and Lily to look like the sky similarly to the Great Hall.

"And I'll leave my first born with Petunia." Lily scoffed jokingly, "Nah, one day Sirius Black will fall for someone, and when he does, I think he'll fall hard."

Just as any hormonal teenage girl her mind couldn't help but wonder off, could it be possible that it was her, that she would be the girl Sirius would fall for. Would they grow old together? How many children would they have? Would they get married? She could help but feel disappointed when her mind diverted itself...

Sirius Black was destined for greatness, and like all the greats, he was destined for a great love with a great woman; Not her...

She was Elizabeth Gilmore…

And that was all.

* * *

She was suddenly awoken from her slumber by someone jumping ontop of her bed, but when the sun blared into her eyes she had to quickly snap them shut before slowly opening them with a squint. As her eyesight adjusted she saw an image of a 3 girls with a wide grins ontop of her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIZ!" they yelled at the same time in her face and bouncing on the bed causing her to jump up at the force. Mary was already in her running gear, she must've been up for a while now, Infact, by the look of the dorm, which was covered in balloons and streamers and banners, all three of them had been up for a while. Mary jumped off her bed after kissing her on the cheek and walking to the door.

" You can have your present later, I'll be back soon!" she gave a cheery wave before shutting the door behind her.

"I swear that girl will go on a run the morning of her wedding." Beverley rolled her eyes and chucked her three parcels, Elizabeth looked at them warily causing Beverley to look at her, "Its not going to explode on you, I swear."

"You said that in third year as well and that ended up well didn't it." She raised an eyebrow before a large grin split on her face. She unwrapped the first one which was a magical camera, the second was a set of magical makeup to which Beverley said 'I'm putting that on you today!', and last of all a beautiful Burgandy wool cloak with a beautiful golden clasp that had two large rubies in the middle of it, it also had a beautiful golden trim at the bottom . Elizabeth gasped as she pulled it out of the box it was contained in, as he eyes raked over the grand cloak her jaw dropped .

"Bev," she whispered, hugging the cloak to her body. "This…is beautiful." She ran to her and wrapped her in her arms in a tight embrace. They stayed like that for a while until Liz was hit in the head with a dog plushie toy, the one she got from the start of year feast.

"Oi! Am I chopped liver or something!" Lily waved her hands in the air with a smile on her face, Elizabeth took the two offered presents from her best friend and sat down, she unwrapped the gift to find a photo of them at the start of their 1st year in their robes, all done up, hair in pigtails and braids alike. A smile graced her features as she looked at Lils, a question written over her facial features.

"It's charmed, it changes the image every few seconds, in order, from the beginning to now, it adds photos automatically. To show that our friendship will never end, that no matter what we'll keep going, like a circle, a never ending cycle." She explained with a grin, tears welled up in Elizabeth's blue eyes as she held onto her best friend,

"I love you Lils."

"I love you Liz."

Elizabeth grasped onto the 2nd present and opened up the small box that was wrapped up in a charmed wrapping paper. She opened it and gasped at the sight of two small sapphire earrings.

"They're charmed, if you're ever in danger, all you need to say is double L and I'll get the message." Lily lifted her hair over her ear and showed off her emeralds.

"Lils, this is too much!" she exclaimed,

"You only turn 18 once." She muttered looking into her best friends blue eyes and smiling,

"You said that last year."

"I'll say it every year." She whispered back before hugging her

"Guys, I realise that this is a heartfelt moment and all but I'm feeling really left out here."

"Get over here you sexy minx." Lily laughed opening her arms wide, and the girls embraced, laughing.

* * *

"Feather boas?" peter asked,

"check."

"Sparkly pants?"

"check" Sirius replied, dragging one of Remus's muggle glitter gel pens across a piece of paper.

"Sunglasses."

"Check."

"Sirius everything is in the bloody bag, you don't need to go over it five times over. Lets just go up, hand them their stuff and go." James suggested, walking down the stairs, dragging Remus along. Afew moments later, Peter and Sirius swaggered down the steps holding two large bags that were full of garments.

"Do we knock, or do we barge in?" peter asked tentatively, they'd attempted to get up the stairs about twenty times until they turned into Animagus forms under disillusionment charms.

"Barge in, maybe they're chang…" Sirius blurted out but stopped as he was on the receiving end of Remus's glare.

"No, we will knock and act like perfect gentlemen." Remus scolded looking at each of his smiling friends whose smiles fell slightly.

* * *

"MERRY BIRTHDAY LIZ!" The four boys barged into the 7th year girls dormitory as Mary was taking off her top, she covered herself with her top.

"DID YOU HAVE TO BARGE IN!" she screamed, "AND WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Beverley yelled, her hair half curly and half straight.

"HOW DID YOU EVEN GET UP HERE!" Lily shouted, glaring at the group of four troublemakers, "BOYS CANT GET UP THE STAIRCASE!"

"Thanks guys." Elizabeth said, over all the noise causing everyone to turn to her, she was blushing from the roots of her hair at the guys paying so much attention to her. She didn't realise they had all remembered her birthday.

"Your welcome dearie, and LilyKins, we're Marauders, of course we can get up the staircase." James replied in an obvious choice, at Lilys obvious unsaid question, Sirius answered,

"We solemnly swear that we've not gone upto the girls dorm without due reason. Actually it's the first time we managed it and I have no clue how we did it." He gave her his best puppydog expression causing her to falter, In the moment of silence Sirius added in,

"Mary, do continue taking off your top, I'm sure you can give us a marvellous show." Sirius laughed before slowly coming to a stop at the girls glares. "Chuck these on." He threw the bags to Beverley and Liz, "Get all glammed up and meet us downstairs as soon as possible." The four boys ran out as fast as they could, leaving the girls shocked and confused at recent developments.

"DONT TAKE TOO LONG!" Peter Yelled as they slid down the stairs,

"TIME DOESNT STOP FOR YOU LOT!" James added on with a whoop.

The girls tipped their bags onto their respective beds and pulled at what the marauders had given them, each bag had a message written on it, the exact same for each girl.

'GO WILD GIRLIES!'

"Well, I guess we should make the most of it?" Beverley suggested with a smirk.

* * *

It seemed that no matter what people said, no matter how ridiculous the marauders were, they knew how to choose clothing. Each of the girls were decked in disco clothing, that looked chic ravishingly wild.

Lily was decked in a Gold v neck satin jumpsuit, it had a straight leg with a halter neck as well as a thick banded belt around the waist. She wore it with gold black platform pumps, gold hoop earrings, and a gold necklace with an emerald pendant. Her auburn hair was is loose curls cascading down her back, gold eyeliner and burgundy lipstick.

Mary was wearing a two piece outfit, she was wearing a pair of yellow skin tight bellbottoms, Her top was cropped, showing her stomach which was muscled after years of playing quidditch and training, it was covered in multi-coloured swirls of pinks, purples, oranges, yellows…all the colours of the rainbow and more. She was accessorized with Orange pumps, orange hoop earrings and hot pink lipstick. Her hair was tied back into a tight ponytail, the tail part in permed curls.

Beverley had on a Black jumpsuit which had a fuchsia belt as well as different coloured dots that shimmered when caught by light. It was halter necked with a shallow V-neck, emphasising her cleavage, The bottom of the jumpsuit was bellbottomed, she was also wearing fuchsia pumps with the same colour hair, silver jewellery and hot pink lipstick.

Elizabeth however stood out the most out of the group, she was wearing white knee high boots with a dress that went just above mid-thigh, it was light blue and covered with darker blues, lighter greens and aqua flowers all over it. It was square necked and long sleeved. The sleeves flared out at the wrist going into frills. Her dark hair was straightened falling behind her back, it was pulled away from her face with a thick white headband and white large earrings. Her eye makeup was copper with light pink lipstick. Over the dress was a white sash with the words Birthday Girl embroidered on them in gems that was charmed to changed colour every 10 seconds.

"We look good." Beverley swooned as they looked in the mirror, all done up and ready. As the girls went to walk out the door Elizabeth stopped them, they looked at her questionably.

"We need to take a photo, my first one on my new camera." She gave them her best puppy dog eyes, "Its only right that the most important people in my life get the first photo." Mary rolled her eyes,

"Just because its your birthday."

"Nah babe, you secretly love it!" Lily laughed.

Elizabeth set up the camera as it begun to flash, she ran over the girls and stood in between Mary and Lily. Large smiles graced the girls faces.

Theirs was a friendship destined to last forever.

* * *

The group of eight walked down the busy streets of Hogsmeade, actually six were walking, Beverley was trying to convince Peter to skip with her, arm in arm causing what looked like a skip/drag movement to happen, catching attention from those that were in surrounding them. Of course they were catching attention; they were Hogwarts age, In coloured disco clothes, coloured hair and looked upto a whole load of mischief.

Out of all of them, the boys looked most ridiculous; the tallest of them was Remus, who was decked out in canary yellow bell bottoms, a black shirt and sparkly black boots. His hair was charmed turquoise, around his shoulders was a yellow feather boa making him resemble a turquoise haired bumblebee, Elizabeth mused, did bees even have hair?

"I'm Hungry." Sirius groaned,

"We know, you've only said that 10 times in the last five minutes." Lily drawled, rolling her eyes,

"Yes but that means that I mean it." He replied before turning to Remus, "Oi, Bumblebee, Are we going to get something to eat anytime soon?"

"Well Sirius, generally when you're infront of the three Broomsticks you're going to eat or drink, so I'd say about now." Remus replied sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and Sirius pulled a face.

"If the wind changes your face may stay like that." Peter chirped, Remus looked at him with a look that clearly depicted 'Are you Seriously telling me old wives tales.'

As they entered the Three Broomsticks many eyes turned to look at the group of oddly dressed teenagers.

"Rosmerta my dear!" Sirius yelled across the bar, and a pretty woman was leaning on the bench talking to someone who seemed of old acquaintance to her, jumped up at least a foot in the air. A large smile grew on her pretty face and her hazel eyes started jumping as she saw the get up of their group.

"Sirius Black, you dog!" She laughed as she shook her head, Her joyful expression became bewildered as she inspected their outfits. "What on earth are the lot of you wearing?"

"Clothes, Rosmerta dear. I Know you prefer me without them." He winked in a charming manner., she let out a deep laugh.

"Oh don't give me that!" she patted him on the shoulder, her eyes were glimmering with humour, "Go, choose a table, I'll be over soon."

Sirius lead the group to a table at the back with a dazed look on his face, the boys were looking at him with amusement, the girls however were shocked that they weren't busted immeadiantly.

"What the hell was that?" Beverley gaped as they took their seats.

"That my dear was Madam Rosemerta." Sirius replied with a smirk as he picked up the menu, his jaw seemed to have slackened at the sheer sight of all the options, and drool was beginning to drip down his chin, it seemed as though he'd never seen so much food in his life, which was an unrealistic assumption. He spends the majority of the year at Hogwarts. Seriously.

"I know that!" she exclaimed, "But why didn't she say anything, or tell us to go."

"Because we do it all the time and she likes us too much." Peter replied for Sirius who seemed to enamoured by the menu to reply.

"All the time?" Lily raised an eyebrow at the statement and Peter fell silent.

"It depends on how you look at it." He answered with a smile, his small blue eyes watery and he kept looking down, biting at the bottom of his lip. Lily turned to James with a questionable expression on his face, his gaze flickered down to the menu.

"Oh look, burgers! I love Madam Rosemertas buns!" Beverley let out a snort causing James to redden as he realised the implications of his words.

Before Lily could answer to Peters statment, Elizabeth intervened "Lils, come on! It's my Birthday!" she groaned pulling Lily towards her and pressing her index finger to her forehead, "Head Girl mode OFF." When she took her finger off her forehead a pale spot was left making her skin discoloured and uneven, snickers rose from the group at the mark on her forehead that would be temporarily there.

After a while the group was sipping on drinks and had light meals in front of them,

"No my butt cheeks are firmer than yours." Sirius commented whilt holding his fork out mockingly at Lily, who was slowly reddening as the conversation progressed. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, she liked the sound of firm buttocks, they'd be nice to squeeze whilst... she inconspicuously shook her head. now was not the time for such uncouth thoughts.

"Yours cant be firmer than mine! I do squats!" Lily spluttered causing chuckled to go around the table. Mary mutter under her breath 'occasionally,' causing Lily to nudge her in the side.

"I play quidditch!"

"Yes because that does so much for your buttocks." She replied sarcastically. Before the argument got any further James stood up, and Sirius clicked his glass of Butterbeer for him to get everyone's attention, obviously he was sick of arguing the battle he'd already won.

"My friends, today we are gathered to celebrate the 18th Birthday of one Elizabeth Noelle Gilmore. Liz, you are such good of a person that you let us sneak you out of the school for your birthday."

"Like I had a choice!" she shouted at him jokingly, her voice merry and face cheerful.

"Anyways…after that rude interruption, we have found that turning 18 brings out many fun traits in a person. Like sneakiness. Who knows what you could've found out in the last day with your new sneaky skill set!" James mock gasped causing the group to roll their eyes collectively.

"I've been waiting patiently for someone to bring up the topic, but it seems that nobody thought of presents so I present, get it" he laughed, whilst the rest of them rolled their eyes. "Your present." He whipped it out from under his seat, and bumped his head on the table, and his shin on the chair… and his hip whilst standing up.

She took the gift tentatively from him and slowly unwrapped it. She was so blessed to have such wonderful friends, she did not even consider herself to be really close to the boys, but to think that they thought to take her out. She felt so honoured. From the corner of her eye she noticed a wand pointed at her from Lily, obviously protecting her, however she did not notice the one that was pointed at her head.

James was bouncing in his chair as she unwrapped his quidditch wrapping paper present, it was a box, however when she opened it a strange floating sensation came over her, she had to touch it, she was so compelled to touch it, she had no choice.

Inside was a snitch, it wasn't gold however, it was different colours, flashing everytime you blinked, it was most peculiar. When Elizabeth touched her the floating sensation left her and she looked up to see everyone on the table laughing at her, The snitch was charmed to make you feel like you're doing something when you're really not doing that thing. Elizabeth was standing on the table, just standing and other than the raucous laughter coming from the table the inn was silent, people looked at her as if she was sane, others looked at her with caution. She looked down at her hand and noticed the snitch before throwing it at James head. His quidditch reflexes caused him to dodge seconds before it hit him.

James shook his head as she sat down, cheeks flushed and eyes stinging, how dare he embarrass her like that, on her birthday of all days. She had honestly been so overjoyed and now they'd thrown her newfound trust down the drain, she'd felt so good and they spoilt it. Lily was glaring at James.

"Okay, that wasn't your actual present Liz," he laughed, she let out a sigh of relief but also felt trepidation at the idea of another present from a marauder, would it make her vomit her guts out this time? "That was a sample of something zonko's is coming out with soon and wanted us to test out... anyhow This is your actual present." He threw to her another quidditch wrapped present this one was soft and felt like…clothing?

She pulled out a Gryffindor quidditch jersey, or two… One had Potter printed on it, of course it did, James was to arrogant to not give one without his own name. and the other had Black? She must've looked confused when he answered,

"Sirius's one is there because Lilykins is the only one whose meant to wear my clothing but i couldnt give you a jersey with my best mates name on it, so you can hang mine up in a frame and wear Sirius's one." He spoke chirpily with a smile, he had dimples, since when did James have dimples? Dimples were cute, she loved dimples. A laugh escaped her, the others snorted at his answer as they had been just as confused.

"Thanks James."

Remus and Peter passed over their gifts, Remus had gotten her a book called New theory to Numerology and a small book full of wizarding fairy tales called The tales of beadle and Bard, Peter got her a box of Honey dukes assorted, which was full of chocolate frogs, sugar quills, Droobles, every flavour beans and so much more! And Sirius well…he just sat in his chair…did he not get her something. Whilst it seemed arrogant of her to think he would, afterall he didn't know her all that well. She had hoped, a miniscule particle of her had hoped that maybe he would've thought of her, But it seemed that Sirius Black would truly never notice her, not for any occasion.

However she did not let this get her down, Her day was turning out to be brilliant.

And Sirius Black wasn't going to ruin it for her.

* * *

It was 7 by the time they decided to start leaving the Inn, when the first argument started up,

"I'm paying!" Elizabeth argued vehemently to James.

"Nope!" he begun to walk out. "You shouldn't shout people for your own birthday!"

"What are you doing!" She yelled after him as he walked across the room, "Are you not going to pay?"

"I thought you didn't want me to?"

"No…I…"

"Liz chill. Moony, Padfoot, Wormy and I come here so often that we made a deal with Rosie to pay everything at the end of the year. She keeps track, trust me."

"What about us?" she flailed her arms around, she wasn't going to not contribute.  
"You're included." He smiled before walking out, "Cya Later Rosie dear."

"You shouldn't have done that!" she wacked James around the head, "I could've at least shouted drinks."

"Oi, don't muck with my hair!" he winked, "Its your birthday, I would've payed for you anyways. I have money falling out of my ears, honestly, there's no need."

"I'm not happy with this arrangement."

"Well you're gonna have to suck it up then aren't you."

"It's not gonna! It's going to!" Remus yelled out across the road, she could suspiciously hear peter cough out a 'Walking Dictionary' under her breath but she couldn't be sure. She let out a snort of amusement, how such a group of mismatched people could become friends based on one mutual interest baffled her.

"James look at this tshirt!" Sirius laughed pointing to one in the window. It was a white tshirt that had large black print on it saying 'I'm so Wingardium levio-so done with you'. The boys looked at one another then ran into the shop to see if they had anything else, Remus and Elizabeth went in after the two whilst the others were at honeydukes.

Whilst looking through the racks of printed tees much laughter was shared. "Moony, buy this one!" On the grey shirt was a large book and on it was spelt BOOKWORM. Remus glared at the two boys who were still laughing, actually, one might say that they were giggling, what were they? Old ladies?

"Remus, what about this one?" Elizabeth showed him a black tshirt that had printed 'Do you want to have a howling good time' he gave her a look that said…really, can you be any more obvious. Well the answer to that is yes, she could. She could go into the great hall and yell it out for all the heavens to hear about. She had found out his secret in third year, she had seen him in the hospital wing during one of her herbology hospital visits, she had read many books and done a lunar chart and wallah, she had figured it out and confronted him, but no matter what, she stood by him.

Sirius and James were now holding grey tshirts and rolling on the ground with laughter, "What on earth?" she muttered and they showed the tshirts they were holding, 'His very deer to me,' one said and the other said 'his my home dog.' When Remus saw them he begun snickering, before slowly laughing, real laughs, bent over and gasping he was laughing, at a stupid tshirt. What had the world come too? This must have been an inside joke because it made no sense to her what so ever.

Boys…

* * *

In the end James and Sirius walked out with their couple esk t-shirts, still chortling…what one earth was so funny about the tshirts, she would never know…

James had slipped his over his Red shirt and Sirius did the same with his grey shirt, they looked quite the pair, arms interlocked and walking down the street together. honestly people walking by probably thought they were dating.

Once the group got their stuff gathered, they, started to head to the outskirts of Hogsmeade where music could be heard, as could laughter and cheers. The group stood outside of a large building, flashes of different colours reflected off the window, the floor was vibrating from the sheer force of the music and dancers inside. The girls stood gaping in shock and the boys stood there with wolfish grins. They were at 'Entranced and Enchanted' a club on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, it was for the younger generation and it played a fair bit of muggle music.

"So, ladies, you ready for a night of fun." James smirked before pushing both doors, they begun coughing from the smoke wafting in the air, Lily winced as her eyes began to tear up from the smoke. As they approached the bar a barmaid in a short French maid outfit approached them.

"What would you like?" she smiled, her eyes raking over all four boys and shockingly, the girls as well, in a rather appreaciative manner. Elizabeth shifted on her feet as she could feel the womans piercing stare on her body.

"A round of firewhiskey thanks." Sirius told her with a charming grin, Within a minute 8 shot glasses filled to the brim with firewhiskey were in front of them. Lily shook her hands at the sight.

"No, I...I'm a terrible drunk." She warned stepping back. Elizabeth couldn't help but nod along to Lily's assessment of herself. Her mind drifted along to the time when Beverley got firewhiskey from an older boy and they snuck it into the dorm. Lily got off her head drunk and it ended with a large smooch between best friends and a very awkward morning after.

"Come on Evans, you can't be that bad." Sirius replied with a grin, a small smile crossed her features.

"Nope." She popped the 'p' and shook her head stubbornly, Sirius pouted and gave her his best puppydog eyes which, mind you were extremely realistic, poor Remus, he must've built up some sort of immunisation over the years.

"Evans, one, one is all I ask, for your best friends birthday." She let out a sigh as he broke through her well built barriers.

"Fine just one, but that is it, someone has to help you prats get back."

However one turned into two, and two turned into four, and four turned into eight and they were still going…

"ANDDDD NOW, FOR SOME KAREOKEEE!" the crowd went wild as a bright spotlight begun to speed around the room, trying to pick someone who would go up and sing a song chosen by them. The spotlight moved over them and for an agonising moment she thought it was for her, she hoped it wasn't her, she was an awful singer, people actually blocked their ears when she sung. She will never sing her future children a lullaby because she doesn't want to damage them for life. It cant be her, she'll get up there and vomit, she panicked. She was so sure it was going to land on her.

Until it stopped… On Sirius. Sirius Black, self proclaimed sex god, who broke mirrors with his voice, who sounded like a screeching banshee…was going to sing karaoke, god bless them all.

Sirius swaggered upto the platform with his head up high, The marauders were splitting themselves with laughter as they regaled to the very attractive barmaid stories of Sirius singing. He looked down towards the screen where the song chosen would appear.

Dancing Queen- ABBA

Oh merlins saggy left…This was going to be a disaster. But she couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Sirius with his pink feather boa and glittery gold shirt singing Dancing queen.

Sirius was jumping on the spot waiting for the music to start playing…and when it did, he lived upto his name, shining brighter than any star.

He held the microphone to his lips and moved around the stage, he waggled his arm and moved his legs in odd ways, the crowd loved him, they cheered him on. He shimmied and swung around the stage as if he'd been doing it for years. Whilst his voice was not spectacular, not at all, his screeched the high notes and one may say that the room was shaking…as was the windows. Thank merlin for magic because the windows would soon shatter, was that a crack?

Elizabeth and the rest of the group were cheering him on and dancing on the coloured dance floor. This was one of her favourite songs.

And then more than half way through the performance Sirius walked down the stairs. What was he doing? Was he walking towards her? He walked over to her, and grabbed her arm. He twirled her around and dragged her up on stage. Her pulled her into his arms and swayed around with her. He spun her out as the chorus begun. Her cheeks were flaming, her heart fluttering and her stomach churning. This handsome boy had bought her up onto stage with him. She was dancing with him. What the hell? And the crowd was going wild for the couple.

As he placed his hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes, her stomach was churning so hard she thought she was going to puke on his face. People continued to cheer, she felt so sick, but she had never felt more alive than in this moment, she felt her blood rushing through her veins, she felt the alcohol singing and her inhibitions fading.

 _You're a teaser, you turn 'em on_  
 _Leave them burning and then you're gone_  
 _Looking out for another, anyone will do_  
 _You're in the mood for a dance_  
 _And when you get the chance..._

And they danced. They jumped and she even joined in, together they had the crowd screaming and dancing with them. Was this what celebrities felt everyday of their lives? This felt great, this felt wonderful. Was this freedom?

Her cheeks were flushed and her chest was heaving as they belted out the chorus and twirled around the stage, dropping to the ground suggestively caused the entire club to cheer madly.

 _You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen_  
 _Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine_  
 _You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_  
 _See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen_

The song then ended, Sirius and Elizabeth stood facing one another, grey and blue orbs gazing at eachother and a magnetic force seemed to pull them closer and closer until they could feel each others warm breaths on their faces they stood in the same position, microphone near their mouths and hands interlocked around the cylinder. Sirius broke the connection between them and into the microphone he yelled out,

"THAT WAS FOR THE BIRTHDAY GIRL! LETS GET TOGETHER AND SING FOR HER EH!" He yelled out, the DJ managed to find the Happy Birthday track and started playing. Elizabeth was standing still in the middle of the stage, Sirius Black standing next to her, holding her hand and beaming.

As the crowd sung her a happy Birthday, she felt so…special, so loved. For a moment she couldn't help but admire Sirius Black, and all he'd done for her that night, he made her feel like some sort of celebrity, like she was important, like she was alive.

And the feeling was addicting.

* * *

Sirius and Elizabeth were standing just behind the exit to the one eyed witch passage way, Once again, like several hours beforehand, their eyes connected and they gazed at eachother. Their chests were heaving from exhaustion and their hair was mussed for wind and sweat, Elizabeths makeup had smudged and Sirius's clothing was stained with mysterious substances. In that moment they weren't the most glamorous pair.

"You know, I didn't… hic…give you your present…hic…but I had it on me…all night." He stuttered and hiccupped inbetween words. Her heart began to thump in her chest in anticipation. He didn't forget...

"You did." She looked at him, her eyes widened in shock, she started biting her nails and fiddling with her hands. He didn't have to, she wanted him to of course, but he certainly didn't need to.

"Yeah… here." He gave her a small square box that was wrapped in blue wrapping and a silver ribbon. The blue of her eyes, a very light blue.

To her great shock he then walked away, as if not wanting to see her reaction, not wanting a thank you. She looked up and watched his retreating figure, a shadow in the brightness of the crescent moon. She moved out of the passage and begun to open the box in the middle of the corridor, the moonlight staining her features. She bit her lip as she slowly opened the box within/

It was a necklace, not just any necklace, but a beautiful one, one of the most beautiful she'd seen. It was so simplistic, but so perfect. It had a thin silver chain and on the end was a pendant, a sapphire gem, the perimeter of the gem was encrusted with diamonds. It was in one word, elegant. She picked it out of the box and held it in her hands, it was so light, but definitely real.

Her bloodshot eyes filled with tears emphasising the blue. She looked through the crescent windows and stuck her head out of it, and in the corner of her eye she saw a bright shimmer. She turned towards that shimmer and that shimmer turned out to be a star.

The brightest star in the sky.

Sirius.

Unconsciously, she held onto the necklace tighter.

She never wanted to let go…

* * *

 **Awe yay! All I can say for now is that there is going to be plenty of romance :)))) I really wanted next chapter to be a surprise but I guess one tiny sneak peek cant hurt...**

 _"Sirius! It isn't real!" James implored, "Its all inside your head."_

 **What does it mean? You'll find out soon!**

 **On a side note, I reckon we need a ship name for Sirius and Elizabeth... Any ideas?**

 **Don't forget to review, favourite and follow, It honestly makes my day to wake up to the notifications in the morning.**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **Thechosenbibliophile x**


	8. Not a horror story

**Hello my beautiful readers!**

 **Thank you to all of you for continuously reading, reviewing, favouriting and following. To my new readers and followers, please do not hesitate to leave a review, they honestly make me smile so much and motivate me to write more.**

 **Also, thank you so much for the ship names, I think I have two favourites at the moment, siribeth (submitted by the lovely hpfan) and Blackmore (submitted by the lovely Marie! Coincidentally this was one of my teachers names aha!)**

 **Also, to my beautiful reviewer, Marie; I wish you had an account aha, I always appreciate and anticipate your heartfelt reviews. I feel as though many will feel hesitant towards Beverley just as you do, but when I started writing this, (September 2015) I was awful at dialogue and until about Chapter 10 I was still getting a feel of the characters. I think within the next two chapters you will begin to like her much, much more, as her personality is explored more in depth! I hope so anyway, she's one of my favourites :)**

 **All I can say is brace yourselves! This chapter is just a tad dark...just a bit!**

* * *

 _"Let me not pray to be sheltered from dangers,_

 _but to be fearless in facing them._

 _Let me not beg for the stilling of my pain,_

 _but_ _for the heart to conquer it."_ _-Rabindranath Tagore_

"I don't even understand why you get that rag." Lily shook her head as she took a letter from a tawny owl and looked at it with a grimace as she recognised the handwriting, Beverley rolled her eyes as she gave the owl 3 sickles.

"Because it informs me about the wizarding world and all its glory Lily." Beverley drawled whilst unravelling it, her face dropping as she looked at the front page, whispers erupted from all sides of the hall, echoing off the grand concrete walls, the whispers got steadily louder as the article went on.

 _'What the hell is going on?'_ Elizabeth thought looking around the hall, She leant over and looked over Beverley's shoulder to see something that would shock her to the very core, in large, bold print was written.

 **MUGGLEBORN MASSACRE, 75 KILLED, 30 MISSING.**

 _It seems that the use of the word 'situation' is no longer relatable to our predicament._

 _As I'm sitting at my desk, I'm trying to put into words the disgust and horror I feel over this affair, no... this act of terror. For years there have been rumors going around of a terrorist group dubbed 'The Death Eaters,' who follow a dark wizard who goes by the name, Lord Voldemort. Their goals are to purge our world of muggleborns and muggles alike, along with all those whom are dubbed 'blood traitors.' After many suspicious happenings in the last two years, many have come to the conclusion that this is no longer a situation, but that we are at war._

 _The horrific tragedy of the 16_ _th_ _of December 1977, could be said, is the start of a battle, the catalyst for this war._

 _My dear readers what you are about to read is not a horror novel, but a sickening reality of what could be our nations future._

 _Last night Death Eaters raided many towns, specifically targeting muggleborns, hunting them down and brutally killing them. There were no survivors that weren't kidnapped and with the brutaility of last night I wouldn't be surprised if the 'survivors' were either killed or are being tortured._

 _Their houses not only broken in, but marked, with a mark that has become familiar as a calling sign to Lord Voldemort. Whenever someone has been killed by a death eater that mark is left behind, a mark so shockingly green, a green that can only be described as the colour of the 'avada kedavra' curse._

 _Many of the victims were described as having shocked expressions on their faces and had no evidence of any harm indicating that they quite possibly were killed with the killing curse. However their seemed to be a sickening amount of victims who shall we say, were toyed with before their demise. There was evidence of the cruciatus curse, broken bones, burns, lacerations and sexual assault._

 _If this is what happened in the last moments of those that were killed, what could be happening to those that lived._

 _What horrors could they be facing as you sit at your table sipping your cup of tea. They may never have that luxury again, maybe they're being controlled, maybe they're being starved, tortured, maybe they're being used as slaves._

 _I implore that we fight, that we do not let those that wish us harm do so, ward your homes, protect your familys, do what you must, not only to save yourself, but those around you. For we are living in uncertain times, we never know if we could live to see tomorrow._

 _Take care my loyal readers, keep your eyes open and stay alert._

 _For list of the missing page 3, list of the dead page 4-5._

Elizabeth looked at the article in shock before dropping her fork, her breathing uneven and tears springing to her eyes. How many people she knew had perished?

Lily looked at her in concern, before curiosity took over and she ripped the article from a panicked Beverley, as she read each word her face became pasty, even her freckles became paler.

She recognised the same thing as everyone else.

This was no longer a string of terror attacks, but a declaration of war.

"This is Barbaric!" she screeched as she stood up, "Utterly ridiculous!" tears sprung to her eyes as she stormed out of the hall, her flaming her flying behind her as the Gryffindor table looked at her before breaking into pandemonium.

Mary gaped after Lily, but sat still, still trying to recover from her shock. Elizabeth looked at her friends before looking at the door, they had one another, Lily had no one.

She jogged out of the hall in search for Lily, she looked in the kitchens (grabbing a handful of choc chip cookies whilst at it), library, common room, potions class, astronomy tower, before resuming her search out side. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of red, turning completely, towards a willow tree by the lake was a short, red haired figure. Lily.

She approached her best friend who was sitting grasping a letter tight in her fist, wiping away stray tears as they fell against her will. She has down next to her and wrapped an arm around her, as they sat not a single sound was uttered between them, they just sat in peace, looking out at the Black lake, which was painfully calm; the only interruption was the pattering of rain making small splashes against the water, imitating the tears rolling down many peoples cheeks as they mourned the loss of their friends and family for something that was beyond their control.

"You okay Lils?" Elizabeth broke the silence whilst running her hands through Lilys hair in a soothing manner causing the girl to lean into her touch. Lily let out a shuddering breath.

"We are being hunted down for something as stupid as our blood, people everywhere are dying and my sister hates me, so yeah, I'm bloody brilliant."

"Sorry, stupid question." She muttered looking down, "Was Petunia the one that wrote to you?" Lily nodded her head against Elizabeths shoulder and with a sigh he handed her letter over to her best friend who flattened out the crumbled paper so she could read the cursive writing.

 _Lily,_

 _I just wanted to let you know that Vernon's family has invited us to Christmas lunch, I have already told them you wont be able to make it due to finals. I want to make a good impression and having someone with your… abnormalities may make him reconsider being with me._

 _Merry Christmas,_

 _Petunia._

It was short and sharp, straight to the point. No nonsense and no jibber jabber. That is what had become of the relationship between Lily and Petunia Evans, the once inseparable sisters now weren't even spending Christmas together. She hoped that the relationship with her younger sister and herself wouldn't shatter like Lily and Petunia had.

"What a bitch." She muttered causing Lily to snort,

"You think."

"Well I guess my Christmas plans are sorted then." Elizabeth clapped, "haven't had Christmas at Hogwarts for ages!"

"huh?" Lily looked up in confusion before her expression went into annoyance, "You aren't staying here when you can go home to your family!" she exclaimed, horrified.

"But I am, plus its safer here than home anyways." She shrugged, "I think Mary's staying as well."

"Liz, its a war." she sighed in regret. "I don't mean to be blunt, but this could be your last Christmas with your parents!"

Elizabeth shook her head and looked down.

"I know." she sighed, "But they would rather me be safe, and in all honesty, they'd be safer without me there as well. The fact that you're going to be here makes me feel better about staying here."

Lily huffed and crossed her arms, turning away so that her obvious smile couldn't be seen, a smirk grew on Elizabeth face as she directed her fingers to poke Lily in the stomach,

"Oi"

Lily jumped and turned, her face contorted but her eyes betraying her joy,

"Oh did I forget to mention that your favorite head boy is staying as well." She winked causing Lily to scowl, she stood up, her hair dripping and mascara running down her cheeks, Elizabeth cast a tempus charm before her eyes widened,

"We're so stuffed!" Lily exclaimed and stood up. Hand in hand the two girls sprinted to Defence.

Nobody wanted to be late for Bradleys class.

* * *

"You're late." Professor Bradley raised an eyebrow at their attire, both girls were panting, sopping wet, they were in one word, a mess. "You know the drill." He pointed to the side of the room which was plain with nothing on it.

Both girls leant against the wall and sat in a seated position. Being late to Professor Bradleys class almost always resulted in some sort of Physical punishment, not dangerous stuff, but exercise, muscle building stuff. Depending on how many times you'd been late prior to this point, your punishment deferred.

"Anyway, after that interruption, with the holidays coming up be prepared for some more gruelling classes, today is some more patronus practice before a little surprise." Murmurs broke out around the class room at his exclamation.

"After the holidays, we will be working on duelling and curses. Namely we will be going over more dark magic and the unforgivable." Excited whispers came form around the room at the prospect of learning more taboo Bradley stood back and motioned for everyone to stand up, and begin practicing, those that had already got the charm were walking around helping the rest of the class.

A groan escaped Lily as she heard James calling her over.

"Evans, Can you please help me!" he asked running his hand through his messy hair, Lily's eye twitched as she watched him do the action. Merlin why did he make his hair look even messier? Had he ever used a bloody brush.

"What do you need help with?"

"Baking cookies Evans, what do you think?"

"Just think of a really happy memory and say expecto Patronum, that's it." She said standing next to him, with her hand placed on her cocked hip.

"Maybe if you cast your Patronus, then I might be able to." He smiled, his eyes twinkling deviously. Lily's emerald eyes narrowed with suspicion, she raised her wand and within moments a bright doe stood proudly infront of them. Lily looked towards James and motioned for him to cast his patronus, surprisingly within moments a large majestic stag was standing next to the doe and cuddling it, the looked like the perfect pair.

Lily's eye twitched and a scream escaped her as her patronus disappeared, she turned to look at james with accusatory gaze. He set it up, he somehow transfigured something into a patronus that happened to be the pair of her patronus.

"I think the heavens are telling us something Evans, coz if that's not a hint then I dunno what is." He shrugged ,a smug smirk gracing his features,

"And what exactly are they telling us?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow,

"That we belong together, stop fighting it Evans, you know its true." He whispered leaning towards her, they were so close that their noses were almost touching, her warm breath as tickling his cheeks and their eyes were connected if by a magnetic force. James titled his head to the side, and lily stood bolted to the ground, her eyes slowly shut as he neared.

A cough from behind them interrupted them, Professor Bradley was standing behind them his eyebrows raised and arms crossed.

"PROFESSOR THEY WERE ABOUT TO KISS!" Sirius groaned out loud, he spared a flickering gaze to Sirius and raised his eyebrows,

"Now that Miss Evans and Mr Potter have stopped undressing one another with their eyes lets move onto the next part of the lesson." he sighed and with a simple spell moved all the desks to the side of the room. "All of you in a line."

The class quickly moved into a straight line, resulting in lots of pushing and shoving amongst the students. Professor Bradley levitated a trunk in front of them, before standing straight.

"I know that you all did Boggarts in your 3rd year." Exclamations of equal amount of dread and excitement were heard around the room. "but much has happened since then, you are now older, less naïve, more open to yourself and who you are. As you get older and more mature you fears develop, they change. Sometimes they stay the same, but sometimes they become much more complex. But weakness in times like these is…unacceptable, anyone can use your weaknesses against you, and that may just be your undoing." The rest of the class had gone slightly pale and some were shaky on their feet. "I'm sure you all remember how to fight a boggart." The rest of the class nodded before moving. Mary bravely moved forward, she looked at the professor expectantly before her worst nightmare came out of the trunk.

However what came out had many of the students snickering, it was a needle, the boggart had formed the shape of a large needle which was full of a suspicious looking liquid, Mary shuddered and stepped back, her chest heaved and her eyes glazed over as if stuck in a memory. Slowly, slowly the needle seemed to grow larger, and larger. It was gargantuous for a needle.

"R-r-rid-ridiculous." She waved her wand and the needle turned into a large flower that sprayed water. It wasn't funny, but the sight of the needle disappearing caused Mary to hunch over in relief, a slow, shuddering breath escaped her.

Beverley stood in front of the boggart before the floor began to get covered in water. She turned around, her eyes widened in panic. The water rose higher and higher until it was up to her knees. Beverley was shaking as she tried to move, however she was glued to the spot. She hated water. She hated water so much.

She couldn't deal with this. A dry sob escaped her as her knees trembled rapidly in the water. "Ridiculous!" she screamed and the water turned into snow. She fell and curled into a ball. Her chest heaved as James pulled her to the side and embraced her.

Then Alecto Carrow stood forward, and her boggart materialized into… a small fluffy bunny. That grew in size, then grew sharp teeth that dripped with blood.

Alecto Carrow's biggest fear was a vampire bunny…

Elizabeth laughed, how could she not. The prejudiced Slytherin that attacked her a few short weeks ago was afraid of a vampire bunny, in fact it was so ridiculous even the Slytherins were snickering.

Oh how the tables had turned.

Alecto pathetically whimpered and wrapped her arms around herself, rocking herself back and forth. Elizabeth never thought she'd see the girl looking so pathetic.

However when Elizabeth stood infront of the boggart something appeared that had even more people snickering and laughing then with Alecto's Vampiric bunny.

Now it didn't feel as great to laugh at a boggart.

It was a porcelain doll. It was knee high with blonde ringlets and a large pink dress, however when it looked up, it stared right at Elizabeth, the rest of the class moved back at the dolls movement.

Dolls don't move. Dolls weren't meant to move.

But this one did.

Then a small whimper escaped Elizabeth, the doll had black eyes, her whole eye was black, and the dolls mouth was pulled into a large toothy smirk. Her unusual, freakish, never ending smile sent shivers down her back, like a spider crawling along her spine as she laughed at her fear. A tear escaped her as she cowered back. She shook her head and let out a shuddering breath. It wasn't real, the doll wasn't real, she could control this doll, because it wasn't real.

"Ridiculous." She sobbed before the doll dissolved and turned into a tub of paint. It wasn't humorous , no, It was rather bland and uninventive, but making a fear funny, was more difficult than one would think.

Then Sirius stood forward, straight backed and confident.

One would wonder, what does the great Sirius Black fear most. Oh the things he would say, and they'd probably have a long and dreary backstory behind them too. Spiders (James was constantly having to kill the spiders that made their way into the dorm whilst Sirius huddled onto the corner of his bed with a pillow), small spaces, zombies (thanks to Remus who introduced him to muggle comic books), becoming bald, turning into a cat. Oh he had many fears, most of them were trivial and insignificant, they battled against dominance when really none of them would ever top his worst fear.

It was so unlikely that nobody would think of it.

Sirius stepped in front of the boggart and he took a deep breath and shut his eyes, he knew what his fear was, he knew what the boggart was. And now that he was standing infront of it, it didn't seem so easy to face that fear.

Then, to most of the classes confusion, the boggart turned into himself.

However this Sirius was much more formal, sophisticated. Gone was the teenager who hid his elegance under a guise of ruggedness, there stood a man, a man who looked dark and dangerous. Clad in a Black, velvet tux, shoes glimmering in the light, a collar so stiff it was a wonder that he wasn't choking. His hair was loose around his shoulders and emerald cufflinks adorned his sleeves along with a sliver, gold and emerald watch. He held a black, lacquered cane in his hand that had gold, silver and emerald detailing on it.

They both stood, eye to eye, as equals. One stared the other down, coldly with a predatory gaze whilst the other was a bundle of nerves. He couldn't do this. How could he make this funny. And then the doppleganger spoke,

"You ended up like the rest of them. Just as you knew you would." his voice cold and calculating, faux Sirius's accent was far more snobbish and exaggerated. His eyes glowing, with distaste as he sneered at him.

"You're a black, what did you expect? Your parents, oh were they glad to see the back of you! Good riddance they said, your cousin laughed and your brother…well he learnt the duties of a heir to the black family the hard way, just like you did. Found out how great mother and father were." He let out a bark of laughter, it hurt those around them to hear it, for it sounded so like Sirius yet came from something so…awful. How could the boy standing in front of them, be the same person as the man standing before them all.

Sirius stood rigid as he heard those words, the meaning of them hitting him right in the chest as the blank mask he'd so perfectly placed on his face slipped away, the veins in his body throbbed and his eyes, the hurt marred through them, his jaw clenched in anger and teeth gritted together; Unshed tears appeared in his eyes, he blinked them away. He wouldn't show weakness, they were all seeing his biggest fear, they wouldn't see his reaction to it too. He wouldn't let them.

Showing weakness was unbecoming of a Black, his mother would say.

For those around him, for all those in the classroom, they felt as though the world they knew was slipping away from them, as if they'd fallen into a dark and twisted place. Where else would they see a boy they so often saw laughing reduced to a hypothetical ball of panic and fright.

"Your friends left you when they found out you weren't all that different," Sirius let out a shuddering breath as the rest of the Gryffindor seventh years inhaled sharply, at the stamen.

"What have you done for them? They've provided a home for you, love for you, a family for you... What have you ever given? Of course they would get sick of your uselessness. You have no family, no legacy, no family fortune. Whose going to want a colossal fuck up such as yourself huh?"

"Sirius this isn't real!" James shouted across the classroom, he sped across and moved close to Sirius, "Its all in your head."

"I know, that's the scary part." James flinched as he heard those words his usually warm best friend, His voice sounded so haunted and cold, so similar to the faux Sirius; mixed together with the cold bark of laughter radiating from boggart Sirius, he felt a stab at his heart as he saw how cold its eyes were, how that coldness was directed at him.

He'd never thought he'd feel hate radiating from his best friends eyes.

"They don't trust you, they don't care for you!" Boggart Sirius moved forward so that he was so close to Sirius that their noses were almost touching, but he could not feel the breath of the boggart. Did Boggarts breath? "THEY. NEVER. DID." He emphasised those three words and said them outloud. Sirius looked broken, it was as if he believed it, no, how could he.

"Bella was right, what she said the night before you left. You're both not all that different, she just embraced the darkness within her, whilst you supressed it." he spat, a wry smirk on his face as his eyes darkened dangerously.

"You're just as dark, just as insane, just as powerful, JUST AS BLACK AS ANY OF THEM!" boggart Sirius yelled whilst clenching its fists. it seemed that the boggart was getting agitated that nothing was happening, that he did not get a reaction.

"It seems that you truly are, As Black as the blood that runs through your veins. And you hate that, because you know you're no different-" he spat, spittle spraying from his full lips.

"Ridikulous!" Sirius yelled his voice cracking half way through causing the boggart to slowly change its hairstyle to an elegant bun, for his robes to turn light pink before transforming into a ballerina that kept stumbling over its feet. Half of the class laughed, but most of it laughed halfheartedly, whilst the other was too shocked by the dark thoughts tainting Sirius's soul.

Had they woken up from a nightmare? You couldn't compare who they saw presented to them everyday, to the broken and haunted boy, that stood trembling before them.

The influx of magical energy caused by Sirius's panic and the strength of the boggart caused Sirius's (and everyone elses) hair and robes to billow around them as if they were in the middle of a wild cyclone. He was bent over with his hands placed on his knees, as his chest heaved and his body shook, perspiration licking his skin. James swooped forward and put his arm around Sirius who leaned into his touch with closed eyes. He couldn't face the class, he couldn't look at them after being humiliated as he was. James walked him out of the class without permission as tears begun welling in his eyes.

He couldn't do this, he couldn't face them all.

 _Showing Weakness is unbecoming of a Black._

The bell rung moments later and the class walked out in silence, shocked to the core from the revelations and horrors faced that lesson. They were too emotionally drained to even contemplate what just happened.

* * *

 _An eight year old girl sat in her room, surrounded by her many dolls and teddy bears, not knowing that within minutes the ways she saw things would change, that in minutes she'd find out one of her biggest fears._

 _She sat there and played with her dolls innocently._

 _She turned and looked towards a doll that she'd placed in the corner of her room, it was a porceline doll, perfect pale skin, light brown hair that fell in ringlets around her shoulders and light blue eyes, her light blue eyes were like ice, they were so cold yet so…inhumane. The same As if there was nothing behind them. As if everything that was important was taken away from her. Of course an eight year old would never understand a concept like that. Not even Elizabeth Gilmore._

 _It was a beautiful doll, it was her favorite even. For it reminded her of herself. But there was always something about that doll...no matter how much she loved it, something that put her off. As she stared intently at the perfect porcelain doll she had momentary flashes of it coming to life, of it walking around and following her, of it moving places without her knowing. She shuddered, no, dolls didn't move._

 _Only alive things moved, and dolls weren't alive._

 _Now, weird things happened to Elizabeth all the time, the zombie pasta, her hair growing as long as Rapunzel's, changing some bullies hair neon orange… but this… this scared her. To her side she heard a creak. And then another creak. Elizabeth turned only to find her doll in the corner…except…was it a little closer? She shook her head and turned around, dolls didn't move, what sort of ridiculousness was this._

 _Creak, creak, creak._

 _Elizabeth shut her eyes in fear, the sharp noises being made were like nails to a chalkboard. She cringed and shuddered before squinting to look forward, only to see the doll, except it was closer, much closer than before. Elizabeth crawled up on her bed and huddled in the middle of it, she wrapped her arms around her knees and rocked back and forth. She didn't understand, what was going on? Was she dreaming? She couldn't help it, Elizabeth squinted and looked forward to see the doll even closer than before, except this time its facial expression had changed, it wore a large smile, but it wasn't a pretty smile, it was ugly, it looked disfigured. The dolls eyes seemed colder, more alive._

 _Infront of her innocent, blue eyes, the eyes of the doll turned pitch black. There was no longer blue, or white. Just black. A deep, dark, unknown abyss._

 _This wasn't real, it couldn't be… and then the doll moved its arms towards her and a scream ripped through her throat, a blood curdling scream, it echoed throught the house…_

She woke up with a start, clawing at her throat and her chest heaving, salty tears ran down her cheek and mixed with the perspiration licking her skin. She gripped at her bedsheets as she heaved. It had been so long.

So long.

She hadn't had a nightmare like that for so many years, one that caused her to react so badly. The undenying fear she felt, the horror within her. She was scared. so scared.

It had been so long since she'd seen _that_ nightmare.

It wasn't even a nightmare, it was a memory.

And she wanted nothing more than to forget about it.

* * *

Remus deeply exhaled as he stared up at the blank ceiling of his dorm. It had been hell, defence that day had taken it out of him, his senses were on overdrive. It was as the fears of everyone else in that class infested itself within him. He felt a curdling darkness within him, writhing with pleasure as it was fed the fears and darkness within others souls; relishing their pain and suffering.

Boggarts were both lethal yet wonderful things, he decided. They gave you the opportunity to learn about your fears, so you could then overcome them, and learn to face them. But they were awful, because they made you face them,a nd you had no choice but to grow some balls and banish it.

He shifted his eyes towards the bedside table towards his left only to see bright neon lights blaring back at him, 3:17am. Brilliant.

"Moony?" sirius's voice harshly broke through the peace and darkness of the room.

"good morning pads."

"Not so good If I say so myself." He commented scoffing. And then there was a silence between them. It was awkward yet blissfully wonderful. The silence shared between them seemed to magically block out Peters snores and James incoherent mumblings of his deep slumber.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Something like that, you too?" Remus then heard the rustling of covers as Sirius moved around.

"Yup and I don't see myself myself sleeping anytime soon, even if theres like 5 hours until I need to get up." He sighed, remus could make out the silhouette of Sirius sitting on the edge of his bed. It was unnerving, despite how loud and raucous Sirius was, when he wanted to be he would become the most silent person in the world and move around more stealthy than a panther.

Sirius was drowning, he felt as though every coherent thought and feeling had left him, and all that was left- was nothing but a broken, and empty shell. He needed someone, he needed someone to hold him when he was being weak. To accept his weakness, and help him thrive.

Even if weakness was unbecoming of a Black.

"cm'ere" remus muttered and patted the empty spot next to him. Sirius crawled across the bed before settling himself into the empty spot and snuggling upto remus. Remus knew what was wrong, he always did. They lay side by side in silence, drowning in their teenage thoughts whilst battling insomnia.

"Do you ever wonder whether you made the right choice?" Sirius questioned, "Do you ever wonder if the light side is right for you?"

Remus felt his heart begin to thump as the conversation became more deep, his inner turmoil raging against the walls he built between the wolf and himself.

"All the time, I'm a dark creature, I'm fighting against my nature. But every time I win the battle raging between the wolf and I; I feel..." he stumbled for a moment "proud, I won, and I"ll keep winning for as long as I can."

"well blacks a pretty dark colour." Sirius retorted wryly.

"Ha di har har."

"But your inner self is your true self." Sirius muttered whilst biting his lip causing remus to sigh,

"Maybe I just don't like my true self." He muttered and turned his head to the side to see Sirius whom was burrowing himself in Remuses sheets. Once he settled and snuggled into Remuses side he questioned. "I strive to change, perhaps I can make my true self into a version I actually like."

Remus hated the wolf, he hoped that in his lifetime, there would be a breakthrough, that he'd be able to spend the full moon in bed, or with some friends out, laughing and drinking...Just having fun, instead of clawing at himself and hunting others. He hoped that one day he could just wake up, and there was no pain, no scars, no wolf. Nothing but serenity.

After a lull in conversation Remus murmured, his warm breath tickling Sirius's face.

"What was your nightmare about?" Remus could feel Sirius's adams apple bob against his shoulder and an intake of breath.

"Torturing some muggles." He replied shortly, his voice seemed to become abit shaky and choked, Remus didn't need more explanation , he understood, oh how he understood. He like, Sirius knew Sirius's fear before he stepped infront of the boggart.

It was of who he could be.

Remus in many ways understood Sirius in a deeper way then many others, much deeper. He pondered as sirius's breathing evened out and he fell into a peaceful slumber.

For Remus and Sirius were more alike then one would think.

They both had an unquestionable darkness to them, they both had nightmares and demons…

And everyday they fought to the best of their ability's, so that the darkness doesn't consume them.

* * *

Elizabeth walked through the paths of Hogsmeade by herself as she did her Christmas shopping. She had done plently of owl ordering, but there were some things that just couldn't be bought through owls. She was now standing in dervish and banks for jewellery for the girls whens he was startled by a not so suprising visitor. Okay screw that, a very surprising visitor.

"Boo!" a deep voice whispered in her ear causing her to jump and spin around with her wand in her hand in shock. "Oww" he grunted, "Your braid wacked me across the face." He rubbed his cheek, which seemed to be reddening after being whipped by her hair.

"Well you deserved that and more!" she commented, "I ought to send a stinging jinx or three at you."

"Please don't!" he groaned falling to his knees in front of her, he took her hands in his, "I promise, I'll be nice, I'll carry all your shopping!" he looked ridiculous, snow was gathered ontop of his head dusting his silky black hair, his cheeks were rosy and he had a sweater on.

"Is that your sweater?" she questioned confused, Sirius black didn't own sweaters last he checked, especially cream ones with red reindeer on them. "Are those reindeer?"

"No, they're stags honestly get your facts straight!" he commented whilst batting his lashes. "And I really have no clue, I think its Remuses. But then again it could be James's, he owns plenty of daggy sweaters with stags on them."

"Does he think that it'll make the girls fawn over him or something." She laughed with a wink, a smile stretching over her face. A bark of laughter escaped Sirius as he threw his head back in mirth.

"yeah probably, but they'll never fawn over him as much as I am over you."

"Get up you mutt." She commented causing him to snort,

"What!"

"Nothing. No biggie."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and pulled him up, "since you offered." She then proceeded to drop her bags on him. And there were a lot of bag.

"What have you bought?" he exclaimed in shock as he picked the bags off the ground,

"presents."

"really I never guessed, I thought these were bricks." He replied with a roll of his eyes, "did you buy me anything?"

"I haven't found you anything yet and if you keep going on this way I might just accidentally forget about getting you a present." She put heavy emphasis on the accidentally before walking away.

"Oi, don't you are forget.. ARE YOU SERIOUS ABOUT ME CARRYING THIS RUBBISH!" he exclaimed with a stamp of his foot as he tried to pick up the heavy bags.

"YOU'RE THE SERIOUS ONE! YOU TELL ME!" she yelled out twirling to face him and snorting as she saw that he was still picking up the bags.

* * *

"Oi! Lizzie dear! You should get this for Beverley!" Sirius shouted across the shop, Elizabeth moved forward to see him holding a square pink box, she took it tentatively before dropping it in shock. In it was a neon pink, mesh and lace baby doll that was rather revealing and to add onto it was a gstring, that was the same colour.

"NO!" she shrieked, she could never buy this for anyone let alone Beverley,

"come on, it'll bring out her eyes. And it would compliment her figure wonderfully!"

"You buy it for her then, I'm not buying one of my best friends lingerie!"

"Fine then, Oh My Gosh…" he trailed off as his eyes lit up and his jaw went slack, was that some drool running down his chin. Before he ran off to a mannequin, he grabbed the leather jacket that was placed on it and chucked it on, it automatically changed to fit him impeccably. It was black, the inside had multiple pockets, and on the front, there was a paw print. The jacket hugged all his muscles and well… everywhere it was meant to…those shoulders… he looked hot. Full stop. She wouldn't mind a piece of that, and I huge chunk out of those looked like a typical bad boy. She liked bad boys…where'd that come from?

No, nope she liked good, kind boys. _but wheres the fun in that?_ A voice deep in her mind whispered. No she didn't like that voice, however something brilliant sparked in her mind as she looked at Sirius.

An idea sparked in her mind causing her to walk off to the counter, she had a present to buy.

* * *

"So then…my pasta starts moving." Elizabeth said, whilst everyone around her began to laugh, Peter was doubled over in his chair, Mary was covering her mouth with her hand to cover her snorts and Lily whom had heard the story from Liz's parents was leaning against the bench with her head on the table whilst her shoulders shook with laughter.

"Your pasta started to move?" Remus asked whilst wiping tears from his eyes,

"YES! It started moving on my plate like worms and I swear one of those zombie pasta things ate another zombie pasta thing." She said seriously, Peter and Remus looked at her disbelievingly whilst everyone was in guffaws.

"I'm Serious!" she stomped her foot, and Sirius shook his head,

"No darling, you're Elizabeth, I'm Sirius." He said cheekily with a charming wink, James groaned and Lily rolled her eyes,

"Shut up you bastard!" she laughed,

"I put the star in Bastard!" he flicked his hair and batted his eyelashes causing everyone to once again burst out laughing when a scream was heard outside, followed by several other screams, The three Broomsticks immeadiantly became cold and quiet, anticipating something to happen.

James began to stand up with his wand in his hand when a dishevelled man ran into the inn and yelled so loud some people winced.

"DEATH EATERS! THEY'RE HERE!"

A shudder of fear went through her, the hair on the back of her neck stood static and her arms were covered in Goosebumps. Her throat was dry and her heart was thumping against her ribcage like a wild bird trying to escape a cage. Knees shaking, she got up, she was going to fight.

She was going to survive.

It was at that moment, when she ran out onto the street with her wand in her hand that she realised.

This was not a Horror story,

It was reality.

It was war.

* * *

 **Oh damn! I cannot wait until Thursday to post the next chapter just to see your reactions. After this, things start getting darker, but I mean, that's the fun part! I can't help myself, down below is a little spoiler.**

 _"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

 **I get shivers reading that...**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review! Your love and support makes my heart grow fonder.**

 **thechosenbibliophile xo**


	9. One shot, Two dead

**Hello my beautiful readers!**

 **Thank you so much for your ongoing support and love, I was so overwhelmed when I saw the response last chapter got. Seeing you guys so excited made me so excited and I really wanted to post earlier but editing this chapter took forever!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to my loyal reviewers, Madwamoose, Anya, Raven that flies at night, my two guests, Marie0907 and anon.  I just wanted to say a massive, gargantuous THANK YOU for 40 reviews! Perhaps we can celebrate chapter ten with 50 reviews ;)**

 **For those of you wondering what Liz's patronus is, you're in for a treat. I found the patronus meanings on a tumblr page (Patronus meanings) so go check it out! Speaking of Tumblr... I created a tumblr page for this fanfics so I can give you guys spoilers and share BTS updates and pictures from parts of the story. If you'd like to check it out, the link is at the bottom of my profile- thechosenbibliophile dot tumblr dot com ; Just delete the spaces :)**

 **This chapter is pretty dark so buckle up, its going to be a bumpy ride! see what I did there? I hope that this chapter was worth waiting for and you all enjoy it. There are a lot of moments that will make your Siribeth/Blackmore hearts soar! Let me know in a review which one you prefer!**

* * *

 _"It costs a lot more than your life. To murder innocent people? It costs everything you are." - Peeta Mellark_

From a far, she could see flashes of multi-coloured lights, reminding her of the fireworks her father used to light up on New year's eve. Various colours streamed pass her, from a bright blue, to a deadly green. Manical laughter could be heard from one end of Hogsmeade to another, screams of horror and panic echoed down the streets.

Men and women, fell to the ground as curses hit them and she finally understood that Professor Bradley was right all along… this wasn't like in a classroom, there was no teacher holding their hand, there was no one to reprimand them for saying the wrong incantation, or not dodging fast enough. One mistake, even the most miniscule, could kill them.

Blind fear etched itself into the pit of her stomach, as she watched her friends sprint out, their wands in hand and whilst fear, was plastered on their faces, in their eyes gleamed nothing but sheer determination. As she surveyed the mess that was Hogsmeade, she couldn't help the nausea that made its way through her body.

This was their future.

Every single day for the rest of her life could be spent fighting battles that arose from the foolishness of the generations before them. Would she be, just another name in the daily prophet, just another casualty, just another victim.

Her stomach churned at the thought.

Elizabeth was brought out of her musings by a shrill scream at the back of one of the alleyways. For now, she would not think of the dark future ahead of her, but the light in fighting for what she believed in. Elizabeth sprinted down the alley and silently thanked Bradley for making them exercise, three months ago she'd have been lying on the floor panting by now.

She turned only to skid in the snow, Elizabeth pressed her back against the brick wall. She heard a woman sobbing out loud and pleading. Elizabeth looked around the corner to see a pregnant woman curled into a ball, her arms wrapped protectively around her middle.

"Do anything you want to me!" she sobbed, her cheeks red and swollen, "Just don't hurt my baby!"

Elizabeth turned back against the wall, her chest rose rapidly as she heard the man slap her across the face. How could someone degrade someone so badly, How would a man dare to even lay a hand on a woman, whether he knows her or not. This woman was with child, clearly defenceless and stressed. She fingered her wand and let out a determined breath. If she didn't do something, this woman, and her child were going to be murdered. To her, there was no alternate choice.

She stepped out of her hiding spot and levelled her wand at the mans head. The woman ceased sobbing as she saw someone raise a wand to the man. The masked man took a step back in surprise, what caused the woman to cease grovelling at him feet.

"Take one more step and I'll blow your head off your shoulders."

Elizabeth didn't know if she was bluffing or not. In that moment, she was filled with such anger at this mans mistreatment, she was angry at Voldemort, she was angry at his followers. Blind fury had bubbled within her like a cup of champagne.

The man stayed still, it was as if he ceased breathing. Elizabeth took one step closer to the man so that he wand was pressing into his skull. She looked over the mans shoulder at the woman who was slowly gathering her wits.

"GO!" she exclaimed, "Run far away! Take care of yourself and your child!"

The woman stood and slowly waddled over, her protruding belly prominent, tears welled in her eyes as she grabbed the girls cheek.

"I will forever be grateful for what you have done." she whispered, "Thank you."

Elizabeth internally sighed, she would've loved the whole gratitude and hero crap later on when she was in her right mind. But in that moment she had no time to appreciate the woman's thanks.

"I don't make it a habit of saving people, so don't go getting yourself killed, you have a kid to live for."

The woman nodded, her eyes filled with gratitude and unshed tears. She gave her a shaky smile and turned, she waddled as fast as she could out of the alleyway, leaving Elizabeth alone with the older man. Had Elizabeth been in the right state of mind, she would've stunned the man the moment she saw him and tied him up. But she could feel the need for vengeance burning in her chest. She wanted this man to suffer, she wanted him to grovel and beg at her feet as many had done at his own.

She had to have seen it coming, the man sharply turned around and hit the wand out of her hand, causing it to clatter on the floor, two meters away. The man than punched her in the face causing her to fall back onto the icy concreate. A gasp left her as she felt her insides contract at the sudden action. She quickly turned onto her stomach and shuffled along the floor to grab onto her wand. The man was faster and kicked the wand further away causing her to lay flat on her stomach, gasping for air.

* * *

"STUPFY!" Lily shrieked as she felt a bead of sweat roll down her cheek, had she known she'd be duelling death eaters she wouldn't have worn so many layers and denim to boot. The black cloaked figure fell to the ground in a heap as her spell hit him in the chest, "BEAT THAT JERK!" she yelled before spinning and cursing a death eater whom was approaching James from behind. She couldn't let that coward get James. It felt like a blow to her chest, she could let James die in that very moment, like she'd wished countless times over the years; but she didn't want him to die. She did not want James Potter to die.

She wasn't going to let him become a martyr, he'd then haunt her from the afterlife and brag about how he was a hero and people looked upto him. In fact it was a much simpler choice to just save him.

She ran towards him as he duelled two death eaters at the same time. She let out a tripping jinx towards one of them causing them to fall on the ground before she stunned him.

"Thanks Lils!" he shouted, his breath short.

Curses flew between them as they duelled the standing death eater, slowly they had caught the attention of other death eaters, two others had joined them and they fought ruthlessly. Multi coloured lights ricocheted off their shields and they jumped and dodged to avoid unknown curses. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins as she fought the darkly clad man.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" a jet of bright green light flew towards her and she froze, everything froze, her mind, her heart, her body. This was it, it wasn't James that was going to be martyred, it was her. She felt her stomach churn, as her body stilled, this was how she was going to die. She was going to be remembered as someone who died before graduating, she would never have kids, or get married. She would never become a healer, sit her NEWTS, Patrol with Potter, fight Voldemort. She would never get the chance to bid everyone goodbye.

James felt his heart skip a beat as he saw the poison green curse stream towards the woman he loved in slow motion. Nausea churned in his stomach as he saw the regret and fear that flashed over her face. She couldn't die, she had so much to live for. He conjured up a slab of concreate that crumbled under the impact of the curse.

Lily let out a shuddering breath before giving him a heartfelt look, unshed tears welling in her eyes. James clenched his teeth together and turned away from him. A dark wave of fury enveloped him.

Lily Evans was never going to die when he could do something to protect her.

* * *

"Diffindo!"

"impendimenta!"

"stupefy! Expelliarmus!"

"CONFRINGO!" Sirius yelled and pointed his wand to the ground, the overpowered spell impacted the ground and blasted it to smithereens. Many people screamed at shock of the floor crumbling beneath them. He ran away from the hit zone towards the pair.

"Remus! Mary! You guys okay?" he yelled over the pandemonium, beads of sweat decorated his forehead and upper lip. Dirt was smudged on his cheeks and his cloak was torn.

"YEAH WE'RE FINE!" A distinctly feminine voice yelled back, "DO YOU SEE LIZ ANYWHERE!"

"NO!" he yelled back, fear welled up within him, his heart sped up. She was missing, presumably alone and defenceless. His eyebrows furrowed together. Where could she possibly be? A shroud of worry enveloped him, what if...what if. Sirius shook his head and took a deep breath. "LISTEN YOU GUYS TAKE CARE AND I'LL GO FIND HER!" he raised his voice over them and begun to speed away.

"SIRIUS!"

"PADFOOT BE CAREFUL!" he heard Remus yell from behind him. He dodged multi-coloured spells that flew from every direction into an alleyway; it was a cobblestone street with snow littering the ground. He increased his speed as he heard a scream and a deep chuckle. He slipped in the snow as he ran into the dark alley, the female was on the rough ground writhing, gut wrenching screams echoed down the alley and her arm red raw as the cobblestone scratched against them. He felt his breath catch as he recognised the curse.

The cruciatus curse.

"Stupefy!" he immediately yelled, hoping that he wasn't too late to save the girls mind and the spell hit the man's back, he couldn't take this anymore, he couldn't watch as some innocent was tortured in front of him. He could help but hope that Elizabeth wasn't in a similar situation as the girl was.

The unknown girl heaved a deep breath and fell to the ground limply; her limbs trembled from the aftereffects of the curse. She forcibly moved her neck and looked up, only for Sirius's eyes to widen. Her blue eyes flickered and a soft smile spread on her lips that were bloody from her biting down.

"Liz!" he gasped and ran forward, she nodded her head and pushed herself up, she stumbled into his embrace, her knees buckling. "You'll be fine, don't worry, you're safe now." He lifted her over his shoulders, she was weightless, like a feather and grabbed her wand that was on the ground.

"I can walk by myself." she weakly protested, Elizabeth coughed and he ran a hand down her back.

"Let me at least get you out of this alley." He replied and felt her nod against his back. He jogged out towards the main street where a sight met his eyes, a sight he knew would never leave him as long as he lived. Mary, Peter, Beverley, Remus, James and Lily were circled. They had death eaters surrounding them, wands out.

His friends could die.

"Liz listen to me, I'm going to put you on the ground, I want you to stay still and play dead." He whispered and placed her on the ground gently. He prayed to whatever gods were up there that she listened, he didn't want to have to watch her whilst trying to save his friends. She immeadiantly got onto her knees, weakly shaking her head. His let out a sigh of frusturation and leant against a wall to ensure his back wasn't exposed.

"No! I'm staying with you!" she panted looking up at him.

"Liz I can't let you do that." She shook her head in defiance, determination covered the weakness that was still residing in her gaze.

"Well I can't exactly let you go out by yourself either."

"Yes, yes you can." He nodded widening his eyes. Elizabeth stood up shakily gripping his elbows to hold herself up.

"Please," she gasped, "I can do this." Her voice had dropped to nothing but a pained whisper, as if the thought of staying behind would physically harm her.

"No! I don't want you to get hurt."

"In case you haven't noticed I already did." She nodded down towards the rest of her body, "They're my friends too, I can't just lie around like a coward whilst the rest of you fight."

"If you die I…" his voice cracked, as the weight of the battle finally succumbed to him.

"I would forgive you." She whispered tears welling up in her blue eyes, "Just let me do this." Sirius looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes dark, a fire was burning behind those grey orbs, a fire that no one could possibly burn out for they would get burnt, a look of defeat passed over him for a moment and she knew, she knew that she would get through this.

"If I'm going to die, I want to do it on my own terms." she whispered.

* * *

The death eaters circled them, trapping them within the confines of their bodies, their wands were pointed at them and they pointed their own back.

"Who would've thought, we'd get six of you!" a death eater, obviously female cackled, "How disappointed will Dumbledore be when he loses his little lions!"

"How disappointed will your master be when he loses his followers to Azkaban!" James spat glaring at the female death eater with such venom in his eyes.

"Do you really think, are you foolish enough to believe that six little school children will be able to beat us, fully grown, pureblood witches and wizards?" A smooth, drawling voice spoke, strands of blonde hair fell out of his hood immeadiantly confirming their thoughts. It was Malfoy. James internally rolled his eyes, he thought he was done with the ponce years ago.

"Yes actually." James replied defiantly, Lily whom was standing next to him stomped on his foot, something Malfoy noticed,

"How adorable, you're Mudblood bitch is trying to protect you, what are you going to do filth, curse me?" his voice was calculating and cruel, as he spoke words that were so unslytherin you'd think that someone was impersonating Malfoy.

"Yes actually, I think I'll take great pleasure in doing it to."

"You're bluffing."

"You think?" she questioned with a snort and waved her wand slightly, "NOW!" with a yell all six teenagers let their magic flow. Curses were exchanged from person to person, screams and shrieks ripped through the air, it was chaotic, it was dangerous, it was wild.

Not far away from the action, Sirius and Elizabeth jogged stealthily with their wands in hand to a secluded area close to the area where their friends were duelling the death eaters. Elizabeth panted as they Crouched down; they saw Lily jump out of the way of a killing curse. A rage filled Elizabeth, a rage, an ache she had never before felt, She jumped up to run out to the fight when she felt a hand grab her arm and pull her back.

"Stop!" Sirius told her firmly, his eyes glowing "We need to be smart about this."

"How are you meant to be smart about something if you have no smarts to begin with?" she questioned rudely in a scathing voice causing him to flinch,

"Hey! I got 8 OWLS!" He said abruptly after a moment of silence between them. "I want you to try stay by my side okay?" he questioned her whilst looking at her with a no nonsense look. She couldn't help but be so entranced by the look in his eyes that whatever he said passed over her head.

"Huh?"

"just stay close to me," he huffed before standing with his hand in hers. They slowly jogged towards the battle when a blasting curse came flying straight at their hands, having no way to shield themselves they sprung apart, flying apart to each side when two death eaters begun to approach them.

"LIZ RUN! I'LL TAKE THEM ON!" Sirius yelled frantically as one of the death eaters who seemed significantly plumper approached Elizabeth.

"How…gryffindorish." A dignified voice said, there standing perfectly straight. his eyes narrowed as he recognised the stance. He could imagine her lips curled back into a smirk behind the emotionless mask, and a mass of curls hidden in the cloak.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

He didn't even need to see her face to know it was her; it was without a doubt Bella.

"Bella."

"Sirius," he could almost hear the smirk in her voice, "I see your still hanging out with blood traitors and Mudblood filth."

"Why of course I am, anything to disappoint the Ancient and Noble House of Black." he bowed in a mocking way, a smirk playing across his aristocratic features.

For a moment the two cousins stood face to face doing nothing, hatred glowed in their grey eyes, out of nowhere a black curse flew out of Sirius's wand towards Bellatrix, a look of loathing passed over her as she retaliated. Their curses were not colourful, no they were dark, they were blacks, greys, purples, reds, emeralds…

Later on Sirius would look back and cringe at how close he got to using extremely dark magic.

" _T_ _enetur hoc personarum magicae"_ A gasp escaped her as she recognised the spell, Bellatrix lifted a lilac shield around her. Her face was contorted in anger as she yelled.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she shrieked, "HOW DARE YOU USE THE FAMILY SPELLS AGAINST ME YOU DISGRACEFUL, FILTHY BLOODTRAITOR!" She flung a burgundy jet of light at him, Sirius dodged it easily, almost gracefully.

"CRUCIO!"

"Ooo, playing dirty aren't we my dear cousin?" he laughed, his veins were on fire, a rush he'd never before felt was running through it and it was great. His magic was alight, flowing off him in large waves, the air around him was darkened and breezy. Bellatrix's cloak had fallen back revealing her mass of wild hair. Both his and Bellatrix's raven locks were whipping around them from the magic.

Bellatrix let out a laugh before sending a rush of raw magic at him causing him to fall to the ground.

"I apologise but I must go, we should do this again. Cousin." She spat before disillusioning herself and disappearing. Sirius let out a growl and hit his fist on the hard ground in anger. She always got to him.

Gathering his wits Sirius stood up and looked around, he saw that all those that were fighting around his general area had moved towards the end of Hogsmeade. He raced towards them to see Elizabeth duelling a different death eater than before, this one was rather tall. Out of nowhere the death eater whom Elizabeth was duelling pointed his wand and a red jet of light flew towards Elizabeth, hitting her straight in the chest, Elizabeth fell to the floor writhing as a piercing scream ripped through the air. Elizabeth continued to writhe on the ground as if she was being stabbed with millions and millions on burning knifes, her face was contorted in pain and red from screaming, her voice hoarse. He had begun to run towards her long ago;

Beverley stunned a death eater with a delighted shriek when she saw one of her best friends collapse on the ground screaming and writhing in pain. She had lost count of the amount of times that day she felt a rage within her, a lioness trapped within her ready to pounce, yet she hadn't felt the need to let it out of its cage more than at that moment. Her stomach coiled As she watched Elizabeth screaming on the ground. Her mind worked on autopilot, when it came to protecting those she loved, there were no limits.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" she screamed pointing her wand at the death eater whom was torturing Elizabeth, the world around them stopped and all turned to look at her as they saw the tell-tale electric green light symbolising death rush at him. The death eater was in so much shock that he didn't get the chance to conjure up a transfigured shield.

It all happened so fast…

Elizabeth looked up and caught Beverley's eye just in time to see her expression as her curse hit the man whom was torturing her. Her eyes widened and her lips parted, as if she wanted to take it all back; She watched her best friends reaction as a man fell to the ground with his life taken, stolen.

Not by Beverley…

But by death.

At that moment Elizabeth wished she could unsee Beverley's face, it was a look she never wanted to see on anyone's face let alone her friends. A broken expression made its way on Beverley's beautiful face, she looked both grief stricken and smug. Her eyes had darkened and her face seemed pale and gaunt, her lips pulled so tight together… Her body slumped from its perfect posture and she collapsed onto her knees on the ground. and she looked defeated, tortured. In moments Beverley seemed to have aged 10 years.

Within seconds her best friends impenetrable mask disintegrated before them, Pain etched itself onto her face and her hazel eyes dulled as she gazed at the man whose life she stole.

One of her best friends killed someone.

She watched as her best friend murdered someone.

She watched her eyes as they became as lifeless as the mans whose life she took.

Her best friend killed someone to save her.

Recovering from shock the death eaters all apparated in a wisp of black smoke and loud, gunshot like cracks. Lily and Mary ran over the Beverley who was sitting on the ground staring at the ground snow on the ground, examining the red blotches of blood stained on it. They ran over and embraced their grief stricken friend who was trembling like a leaf. Elizabeth was still on the ground panting, her throat was closing up and her eyes were welling up with tears. The four boys embraced, as if they would never see one another again.

Elizabeth slowly stood up but before taking a step her knees buckled, she felt a pair of arms catch her and slowly bring her to the ground. She saw a strand of red hair. Lily. Her best friend, she could've lost her best friend, her chest felt heavy and constricted, panic begun to set turned to look at her best friend and their eyes caught one another's. Green met blue and a chocked sob escaped Lily.

"I nearly lost you!" she gripped onto Elizabeth and Elizabeth gripped onto her. Elizabeth could feel her own tears leaking out of her eyes and dripping down her cheeks when an overwhelming cold washed over them.

The lights began to flicker and any puddles on the ground turned to ice. The air around them turned thick and frosty when they saw a mass of black cloaks in the air. In the forefront of her mind Elizabeth could hear her screams from just moments before, being told by others she wasn't good enough, she saw an image of a doll flash before her eyes before she opened her eyes. Blocking out the voices she looked forward to see the mass of black was closer and larger. The closer the mass of black got, the colder it became, the more overwhelming the memories.

Dementors.

She looked up at Lily whom had her eyes shut and her wand in her hand. She was gripping on tightly.

She tried to bring up all her good memories to the forefront of her mind, meeting Lily, making her parents proud, going out with the Marauders and the girls for her 18th, singing on stage with Sirius, her present. She had never properly conjured a patronus. it seemed so much more difficult to conjure in a real life situation than in class.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" six patronus's met in the air shielding them from the Dementors, blocking them from getting through, the Dementors ricocheted off the shield.

Before Elizabeth blacked out she caught sight of a stag, a doe, wolf, grim, Black bear and Occamy and move towards the Dementors. Their light emitting onto the darkness of the Dementors. She smiled as her eyes shut even as she attempted to protest. She had an Occamy Patronus. Their bright line shone brightly and a warmth engulfed her as the Dementors fleed.

It was like they were not only protecting them from the Dementors…

But the shielding them from the dangers of their corrupt world.

And then she was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

The scent of cleanness wafted through her nose and without opening her eyes Elizabeth realised exactly where she was. Hospital wing. _Why on earth was she in the hospital wing._ It took a few moments to gather her wits when she remembered.

Oh right…death eaters…Hogsmeade, It was a completely plausible reason to be in the

Opening her eyes Elizabeth winced at the sight of the white ceiling, it was too white, too clean…too unnatural one would say. She opened her mouth to speak but her throat was parched. Her eyes felt heavy and her head was pounding.

"Hey slow down!" a deep voice murmured to her from her side as she begun to sit up, looking at the source of the voice she recognised Sirius, abet barely, he had dark rings underneath his eyes, his skin paler than usual, lips slightly chapped, he had light stubble underneath his jaw, his hair was slightly greasy and tangled. It was a shocking realisation that despite his horrible appearance he was still handsome. She was sure she looked a bloody mess.

"How long was I out?" her voice was throaty, even more evidence pointing to her being knocked out.

"3 days." He replied shortly, his eyes held worry in them. _3 days…what the hell?_ Seeing her affronted expression he elaborated, "Madam P had you on several potions so you were abit delirious and slipping in and out of consciousness, she had you on something similar to muggle anassestic, I think, for the after affects of cruciatus."

"In and out of consciousness huh? Don't remember a thing?"

"Shame that, some of the things you said were truly humorous." He sniggered.

"Why wouldn't they be, I'm a truly humorous person." She retorted before the grin on her face faded, she started fiddling with a piece of loose thread on her blanket before asking the dreaded question in little more than a whisper. She wanted to forget what happened, she didn't want to ask, but she had to know.

"Did we lose anyone?"

"No students if that's what you're asking, afew casualties here and there but no students."

"That's unrealistic." She replied, gazing up at his exhausted face, his brows were furrowed as he looked across the bed at her.

"They think that the Death eaters were ordered not to kill students and that the whole situation is just to make people scared." She nodded at the logical explanation, before sighing, About to ask the question, Sirius quickly interrupted. "Don't worry, they're all fine."

"That's not all that reassuring." She drawled thinning her lips, Her stomach churned as one specific person stood out. Her haunted face flashed before her eyes, a green light and a scream. "How's Bev?"

"Ahhh… as fine as one can be." He replied looking down and tapping his chin, she raised her eyebrow and he surrendered, with a roll of his eyes. "Alright so she's abit out of it."

"How out of it?" she questioned warily, Sirius sighed and nodded his head towards the bed opposite her, to see that curtains were drawn around it, "She hasn't spoken since then."

Elizabeth nodded before looking across hesitantly, slowly with shaky hands she begun to move the covers away from herself.

"What are you doing!" he questioned in a hushed voice.

"Seeing the state one of my best friends is in!" she replied back in the same tone, But before they could continue their slight bickering Madam Pomphrey came bustling in tutting.

"What on earth are you doing trying to get out of bed and MR Black what are you doing here?" she raised her eyebrows pointedly at Sirius.

"I was waiting for you dear Poppy so I could ravish you on one of these extremely comfortable hospital beds, you must teach me the spell you use." Sirius winked in a charming way, and to Elizabeth's shock a light blush spread across Madam Pomphrey's cheeks. What was the world coming to? Elizabeth furrowed her brow and grimaced at the interaction between the two.

"I'm sure you were Mr Black." She nodded before waving her wand over Elizabeth, with a wrinkled nose, "Mr Black when was the last time you had a shower." Sirius just shrugged whilst watching her wand as if she was about to curse Elizabeth.

"Well you're stinking up my hospital wing, out!" She pointed towards the door and spoke in a no nonsense voice, Elizabeth let out a snort, If sirius smelt bad she couldn't help but wonder how awful she smelt.

"Your hospital wing needs some bloody stinking up." He murmured under his breath causing Madam Pomphrey to look at him pointedly.

"Out!"

"Alright, alright!" Elizabeth shook her head in amusement before falling back on the bed, with Madam Pomphrey hovering over her she didn't know when she'd end up seeing Beverley.

* * *

"Everything's changed hasn't it?" Mary asked Remus as they sat in front of the fire in the common room. Remus put his book down and looked at her solemnly before nodding. He moved towards her and looked her in the eye. She had beautiful eyes, he mused. They shone like sapphires and they were always twinkling with mischief.

"Yes everything's changed, but that doesn't mean that everything's changed for the bad. Who knows, some good may come out of this." He shrugged, scruffing his foot against the patterned carpet. She looked him in the eye and grimaced. Her brows furrowed as she shook her head. Damn it he always had an answer for everything! All she wanted was to ask a rhetorical question and he just had to answer it with something sickeningly optimistic.

"You know, as smart as you are Remus, I can't help but doubt you on this one, we're at war, how can things be good?"

"We still have one another, and that is what will keep us strong." A small smile spread across Mary's face, Remus moved his hand to place it between them, and Mary in turn moved her hand to lie on top of his.

Mary would never know, but in that moment Remus wanted nothing more than to lean over and press his lips to hers. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and embrace her. He wanted her to be happy and to be safe.

She felt the butterflies in her stomach take a joyride as their hands interlocked, a giddy feeling arose within her.

Sure it wasn't a kiss, but it was better than anything.

* * *

It was 11:30and the halls were deserted except for a few rule breakers here and there. However two people that were wandering around the castle were James Potter and Lily Evans. Head boy and girl. Tonight was there first patrol since that day and things were slightly awkward between them.

"So…" James said trying to break the awkwardness,

"Well this is awkward isn't it?" she let out a soft laugh, causing him to reciprocate

"Yeah, Why?" he bluntly asked causing her to double take.

"Why what?"

"Why is it awkward?"

"I don't know, maybe its because we both shared an experience that we really don't want to talk about?" Lily said with a questioning tone. She looked down and dragged her foot across the concreate floors.

"I guess." James replied, however it was still awkward, after about half an hour they walked in silence before Lily spoke again.

"Its weird you know, It didn't feel real, it just felt like something going on and now…" James understood immeadiantly what she was talking about and nodded,

"It feels scarily real." he finished for her.

"Yes. Knowing that we're leaving soon and this is what we'll be dealing with everyday just… merlin it frightens me." she sighed, and looked into his eyes, "For so long we believed these were just terrorist attacks, but this," she exclaimed, "This is a war and we're in the middle of it!" she cried. James nodded in agreement.

"You'd be stupid if you weren't frightened."

"Then I guess you're not frightened?" Lily breathed a laugh causing him to roll his eyes.

"Har di ha ha." He muttered, "You don't have to stay though, you can take off and go to America or France or... anywhere." he sighed, waving his arms around defeated. "Away from the war, Voldemort, death eaters."

"I've thought about it." She admitted sheepishly, her cheeks tinging red. Oh she had thought of it, she had even packed up at some point, but she just couldn't do it. "But I can't run away like a coward whilst all my friends fight for their lives, I just can't do it, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"I understand, that's why I want to be an auror."

"You want to be an auror?" she questioned, a smile gracing her lips, She had always imagined him being a famous Quidditch player. As she watched him walk with his back straight and chest puffed out with pride, she could see a man in their whom would fight the war, whom would survive and be better for it.

"Yeah, I want to do something, help people, fight against Moldyshorts and his death munchers." A snort escaped lily, Only they would be able to mock Voldemort and his sheep in times like these.

"Moldyshorts and his death munchers? Sounds like a band to me."

"Shut it carrot top."

And so they bickered, it wasn't anything different.

That's just what they did.

* * *

A jet of green light came flying towards her chest when she woke up, her chest heaving and beads of sweat dripping down her forehead. Her top was uncomfortably tight and she felt too hot, too constricted. Her palms were clammy as she felt sweat on her upper lip.

With a shudder she fell back onto her bed, _it wasn't real, it was just a dream._

She found her eyes drifting towards the bed in front of her once again, what must Beverley be going through, what internal trauma must she be feeling? Standing up Elizabeth carefully snuck out of bed towards Beverleys bed before slowly slipping in to find Beverley sitting on the windowsill staring out at the sky, a new moon gracing the sky. The moon cast shadows over her face emphasising her prominent cheekbones, chin and jaw. Beverley gave no indication if she made any noises for she stayed stoically still. Elizabeth would've thought she was dead if not for the raising of her chest.

Elizabeth moved to sit on the spare space infront of Beverley so she could face her. She climbed onto the windowsill and just sat there looking at her friend. She was shocked yet not surprised at the state Beverley was in. Her natural dirty blonde hair was laying limply around her shoulders greasy and unkept, dark circles under her eyes, her cheeks were sunken in, she had lost weight, her skin was pale and oily… However it was her eyes that scared her, it was her eyes that shocked her…her eyes.

Her usually bright hazel eyes had dulled to a plain brown, they looked dead, as if there was no joy in the world, as if she had lost apart of her soul. They were lonesome and old, as if she'd seen unimaginable horrors. The dark, colourless eyes that showed her loss and despair.

Elizabeth let out a shuddering breath as tears sprung to her eyes at the state her friend was in, how can someone feel such despair, such loss. Her best friend had saved her life, at the sacrifice of her own soul.

"I killed someone." Beverley said out loud, her voice lifeless and faraway, as if she was on a different planet far from earth. She sounded as though she hadn't used her voice in several days, which was truthful, these were the first words she'd spoken since that dreaded incantation. Elizabeth nodded slowly and traced circles on her back.

"I took someones life, and I don't care." She murmured before looking up and meeting Elizabeth's eyes, a look of deep sadness passed over her, "Does that make me a bad person?"

"You aren't a bad person." Elizabeth shook her head before placing a hand on Beverley's elbow and shuffling forward. How could she think that? How could she believe herself a bad person when she did such a selfless thing. In her eyes the act could be awful but perhaps the intentions were pure, and that was excusable. "If you didn't care you wouldn't be in this state. You would've walked away pretending it never happened."

Beverley nodded before looking out the window with a glint in her eye that made her seem that she wasn't fully there "I don't even know his name, he could've been a father, a brother, heck he could've been an old friend of mine and I wouldn't know."

"I just shot him down." With those words Beverley's eyes welled up and a choked sob escaped her, She raised her hand to her mouth and cried into it. Elizabeth moved forward and engulfed Beverley in her arms, sobs wracked her body and her breaths were heaving. "I killed someone." She sobbed. "I'm a m-mo-monster!"Tears welled up in Elizabeth's eyes as she heard those words, a declaration of the loss of her friend's innocence.

She felt so at loss, her best friend had given her the greatest gift at the cost of her own innocence. She had taken the life of someone else to save her own. But she would've rather died than see her in such a state. Guilt gnawed at her insides as she held her trembling and sobbing best friend. She knew deep down, her best friend would never be the same, this changed her.

As she thought back on it, what the muggles said were right. One shot, two dead.

For Beverley lost apart of herself that night, a part of her died.

And just like all dead things, she'd never get it back.

* * *

 **OH MY GOD! MY HEART IS BEING SHREDDED TO PIECES I AM SO SORRY!**

 **On a second note this chapter was so exhausting to edit, I ended up adding over 1.5k words onto it because it just seemed so rushed and impersonal! I try so hard to shorten the chapters and they just get longer!**

 **Now I am very glad to say...CHAPTER 10 IS A HAPPY ONE! Not to say theres no angst, but its happy. So to cheer you all up, heres a spoiler!**

... _couldn't help but think of how good she felt lying on top of him_

 **WOAH WHAT! Don't worry, I don't need to change the story rating, nothing explicit.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and please leave review, I am anxious yet excited to hear your responses!**

 **Thechosenbibliophile xo**


	10. A white Christmas

**My dear beautiful readers,**

 **You guys are honestly the best! Last chapter I was celebrating 40 reviews and now we are afew away from 50! Thank you so much to, _Adiba.s101, Writingfuelsthesoul , Madwamoose, Marie0907, Raven that flies at night, Anya and guest_ for your kind words!**

 **I was so overwhelmed by your responses to the last chapter and I'm hoping you all enjoy this one, theres quite a few shippy moments and two new faces who I am excited for you to meet! (You know them, trust me)**

 **Its my birthday so please don't forget to leave a review :)**

* * *

 _Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.- Lao Tzu_

It was now called the Horror of Hogsmeade, it was the day that brought reality into the eyes of the youths, it was the day that they saw death, fought death and narrowly escaped death.

For many last Saturday was the mark of their lost innocence, the day where, for many, what was left of their childhood disappeared into thin air.

One week had passed and many students were sleepless, nightmares plagued them every night. Every night they saw the poisonous green of the killing curse, or the bloody red of the cruciatus. They saw the faces of those that sought to harm them. For some it was darker, some had dreams of the future; How every day they would see death and torture, how every day they would leave their homes and love ones and could come back with a dark mark hanging over their residence.

When the time came for students to go home for the holidays, very few stayed behind. The students wanted nothing more than to feel their parents embrace, to be able to cry and mourn in their own private settings. That day, Platform nine and three quarters was a sombre atmosphere. There was no excitement to be home, only relief. Even those whom weren't in Hogsmeade that day felt relief in being able to escape the stifling tension within the castle. The parents gripped onto their children tightly, solace filled their body to know that their children were home safe, and away from the memory of that disastrous day.

However, the parents were also mourning as they embraced their child. Their young one was so very different to who they were on September the 1st. So much more innocent and lively. The war that their generation had started, was the war that was going to take their children's lives.

For many this would be the last time they stood on Platform nine and three quarters until their children came to Hogwarts. For even Hogwarts wasn't safe anymore. Nowhere was.

One of the students that were returning home for the holidays was Beverley Wilkens.

She couldn't stand to be around her friends, she couldn't stand to be with people whose souls were merely scratched, but not maimed as hers had been. She hated this, she hated feeling so broken and lost. Like she had been plunged into a dark abyss that she couldn't make her way out of. She hoped with everything she had, that her friends would never know how she felt; she would rather lose them all, then have them understand the feeling of taking somebody else's life, and getting away with it.

She had been pardoned by the ministry, but her case being taken to the ministry meant that everyone knew what she had done. Even as she walked down the halls at Hogwarts, she could feel smugness radiating from many of the dark Pureblood heirs that she had been able to produce a dark curse. But that didn't bother her, she could also feel fear radiating off many others as they passed her. She could see it in the way they shrunk away, or flinched when they caught her gaze.

she hated it.

Her nightmares had reached such a degree that she couldn't look at the Hogwarts express, for if she did, all she'd see is the blood that she had on her hands, the blood that coated the corpses that lay on the snow in Hogsmeade. Eventually she gave up sleeping. Her bloodshot eyes were puffy from crying the night before and were surround by dark circles. Her lips were chapped and her skin was pale and leathery.

Her eyes gazed around the platform, keenly looking for a tall, slender blonde. Never in her life had she craved the security of an embrace from a parent. She had never had a close enough relationship with her parents to crave that. But today, seeing the tears and tight hugs all around her, she wanted nothing more than her mother. When she caught the eyes of a familiar brown eyed blonde she let out a trembling breath.

"Beverley" she gasped as she opened her arms to her daughter who clutched at her shirt, trembling. It was uncommon for such a display of affection to be shown between the mother and daughter. It was unbecoming of a pureblood to show affection in public.

"Mum" she gasped out, her heart contracted and her body trembled as she leant into her mothers embrace.

"I'm so glad your safe." Beverley's mother whispered in her daughters ear, "If anything happened to you…" she trailed off, her voice sounded choked up to Beverley's ears.

"Can we go home." Beverley pleaded, her voice choking up as she held in her tears. She couldn't break down in public, she didn't want to show people how affected she was, it was none of their business. "Please."

For various reasons, only a handful of students chose to spend Christmas at Hogwarts. Some had no home to go to, others wanted to stay in the vicinity of a library to study, others wanted to celebrate Christmas at Hogwarts for the last time.

This year, students were dismissed nearly a week early, after the events of that Saturday; the teachers agreed that no work would end up happening and students needed to be with their families.

Whilst all the teachers unanimously agreed to this, one teacher felt disheartened at this development. Horace Slughorn, Potions professor. On Christmas Eve he was set to have his Slug Club Christmas Party, however most his members left for Christmas with family, not all his past members felt safe enough to come, even if Hogwarts was the safest place in Britain. Luckily for him, his some of his star pupils were staying over the holidays including James Potter, Sirius Black, Mary McDonald, Elizabeth Gilmore, Severus Snape, Amelia Bones and his favourite…Lily Evans.

He would make sure that this year's party would be the most extravagant of all, no matter how many students were absent.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" Mary fretted as she looked over Remus who was lying on a couch in front of the fire in the Common room, his face pale and tired. "You look exhausted!"

"Mary, I'm fine!" he exclaimed dropping his head back on the couch, seeing her sceptical expression he rolled his eyes, "Really! I'm used to it!"

"Just leave him Mary, honestly Remus is as stubborn as a piece of chewing gum stuck in someone's hair." Lily remarked with a snort, "And you know how stubborn chewing gum stuck in hair is."

"Hey I resent that!" Remus exclaimed.

"Your problem if you can't accept the truth." Elizabeth laughed, her eyes crinkling, it was like diving into a pool full of cold water, like waking up after a long coma. For so long she'd been surrounded by sadness and grief that the feeling of laughter and joy, it was a relief like none other, a craving that couldn't be satisfied. "Are they going to hurry up!"

"Probably not."

"They're probably trying to figure out how to tie a tie." Remus laughed, "After seven years they still can't do it!" causing the girls to snort at the boys stupidity, did they happen to forget they had magic?

"We know how to tie a tie!" a Scottish accented voice exclaimed from behind them, "Besides, I opted for a bow tie." He winked and stepped down the dormitory stairs. "Looking good Evans." And she did, clad in a teal sweetheart dress with layered frills as sleeves. It went to the floor with a slit in the middle where the two pieces of fabric crossed over each other. She wore gold medium heels with her hair up in a low, loose bun.

"You brush up rather well yourself Potter." She whispered back whilst appreciating the sight of him in dress robes.

"Where's Black?" Mary asked interrupting Lily and James mental undressing of one another.

"He's taking compliments from the mirror, I don't think he's ever felt so loved." James joked,

"Should've guessed." Elizabeth laughed causing the others to join in, it was predictable yet so unpredictable. She walked over to the stairs and yelled,

"OI BLACK! MOVE YOUR SORRY ASS FROM INFRONT OF THE BLOODY MIRROR AND GET DOWN HERE!" she stood there tapping her heeled feet on the floor as she waited for a minute in complete silence, everyone else watched from afar in amusment.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!"

"COMING!" a voice yelled back before heavy footsteps descended towards her, Elizabeth moved out of the way just in time to miss Sirius racing past her. Her turned back in confusion before standing straight, bringing his hand to his forehead and saluting her. "I'm here to serve you ma'am."

"The only thing I want you to do right now is to move your ass out of this common room and to Slughorns office!"

"Yes ma'am." He said before marching out of the common room as if a soldier, "Au'revouir Remus."

"We better get going then." Mary remarked before leaning down and kissing Remus's cheek, "Get some sleep." She whispered before walking out after everyone. After she left Remus touched his cheek with his hand with a goofy smile on his face, she kissed him. she kissed him, Remus Lupin, the girl of his dream's kissed his cheek.

This was how he fell asleep, into a sleep plagued with dreams of a blue eyed girl who shone brighter than the sun itself.

They wandered into a room that was full of witches and wizards in dress robes and coloured frocks, small pixies flew around the ceiling leaving traces of glitter behind them as they moved, classical music played from the enchanted instruments at the front of the room and waiters and waitresses were carrying around drinks and finger foods. The amount of witches and wizards there astounded Elizabeth as she walked in, it was after all war time, yet all these well-known people risked their lives for a party, granted Hogwarts was safe…but still.

She looked around for familiar faces as she heard Lily get dragged off by Slughorn to meet the head of some department in the ministry, when she caught sight of a short woman dressed in a breathtaking lilac talking to scarred man man she only knew by name, Alastor Moody. The woman looked so familiar, her long blonde locks cascaded down her back and her short structure. A tall, well built, brown haired man walked up behind her. They looked so much like, it couldn't be, but they looked so familiar. I couldn't be anyone else but them.

"Alice!" she yelled out across the room causing many curious eyes to turn towards her, the short woman with the lilac dress turned around, her long blond hair flowing around her as she looked towards the sound of the voice that seemed so familiar calling out her name. She caught sight of a girl with a black long sleeved floor length dress on with bright blue eyes. A smile broke out on her face as she immeadiantly recognised her, who else could it be, Elizabeth!

She walked forwards manoeuvring her way around everyone who was much taller than her, before breaking out into a jog, trying not to trip over the heels that were almost as large as her head, if not larger. However as she got closer she tried to slow down and didn't manage to, it all happened very slowly, a waiter appeared out of nowhere, he was distracted and as she was trying to slow down she tripped over his feet and falling face first into the ground causing him to fall over her and the food to go all over the ground.

Elizabeth stifled a laugh as she saw the scene Alice caused, anyone who knew her well would know two things, she couldn't walk in heels to save her life (let alone run) and she was clumsy…a horrible combination.

She watched as the man got up, mumbling apologies before walking away hastily whilst waving his wand over the wasted food. Elizabeth walked over to Alice to see her still lying on the ground, a rip going through a dress and her shoulders shaking, her feet were at Alice's head when she looked up sheepishly, a brilliant blush covered her cheeks.

"Long time no see stranger."

"Too long." Alice muttered before getting up and looking herself over, she expertly closed up the tear in the back of her dress before looking up at Elizabeth, a brilliant, toothy smile spread over her pixie face, joy sparkled in her eyes. "I missed you so much!" she squealed attempting to do a mini jig on the spot before she wrapped her arms around Elizabeth's waist before lifting her up and spinning her around. A laugh and giggle escaped Elizabeth at the unsurprising actions of one of her closest friends.

"Ally! Ally let me down!" she squealed swinging her legs around, laughing. Alice gently dropped her down, her face flushed and smiling. They looked at one another before properly embracing one another.

"I missed you so much!" they exclaimed at the same time before sheepishly laughing. Before Alice said with a laugh, "How's NEWT year, any hot boys, future husbands, tips on how to make Mrs Longbottom actually like me? I'm getting desperate here!"

"Not too bad ,maybe, no and definitely no." she replied with a laugh,

"Ah well." Alice sighed dramatically, before looking around, "Where are my other favourite people then?"

"I have no clue to be honest."

"No clue about what?" a deep voice that she hadn't heard in so long interrupted them,

"Frank!" Elizabeth squealed before jumping into his arms, her gripped her tightly with a smile on his face. "I've missed you so much, it's been too long!"

"Merlin, I know. Who would've known Auror training was so hard." He sighed, before a grave look passed over his face, "Outside of Hogwarts…its dangerous…Enough of that, How are you?" Before Elizabeth could reply she heard Alice yell out,

"Oi Carrot top!" Lily's head turned so fast her neck probably clicked, she looked around when she spotted Alice, she poked Mary who to turned around, they both smiled and came over, gathering them in hugs, many squeals and giggles were exchanged (mainly from Alice).

"Elizabeth my dear!" a voice boomed across the room, a grimace crossed her face before she plastered a fake smile on her face as she turned around the see Slughorn walking over, "There is someone that you must meet." He wrapped his large arm around her shoulders before waddling her over to a man that had stringy white blonde hair that fell to his chin, he had pale skin, dark circles around his light green eyes that looked glassy and knowing, his large off centre nose had a scar going straight down the middle, he had a goaty and was donned in simple black dress robes. "This is Professor Saul Croaker, he works in the department of mystery's." Slughorn said the last part in a whisper, Elizabeth's eyes widened until they were the size of golf balls.

"The department of mysteries? Really?" she gasped, looking at the man in awe, She had never met an unspeakable before. "I'm honoured to meet you sir."

"The honour is all mine ma'am." He replied smoothly, "I've heard much about you."

"Oh." She said with a surprised tone. Professor Croaker nodded and looked her up and down, she heard him mutter something along the lines of 'be good and after school' whatever that meant. He then, rather rudely might she add, walked away muttering to himself. She turned around to face Slughorn who seemed to already be off talking to someone else, shaking her head in confusion she walked over back to the group where they seemed to be laughing over something James had said.

As the night progressed and the music slowed down and couples went to the floor Sirius looked at her and nodded his head to the dance floor then winked at her, a snort escaped her at his lame attempt to ask her for a dance, she walked over to him shaking her head in amusement.

"Tonight's been better than I expected." Sirius whispered,

"I'm just glad Ally and Frank turned up."

"Mmm, so what did that ponce want?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes at his not so subtle question,

"Not to be subtle or anything." She snorted, " And that Ponce was the head of the Department of Mysteries." she laughed, before sighing, "I'm not actually sure, he just looked at me muttering something about when school ends."

"interesting. Maybe he'll give you a job." Elizabeth rolled her eyes before changing the topic.

"Anything that caught your eye?"

"You." He looked at her with a grin, she purposely stepped on his toe,

"Shove off you prat!" she laughed causing him to snigger,

"You wound me! My heart is bleeding, I'll never be the same again!" he whispered dramatically, clutching his chest whilst twirling her around the dance floor.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being looked at by most in the room, they all saw a well dressed couple whom were laughing and joking whilst leading each other expertly around the dance floor. From afar they didn't know who they were, not their names, not their blood status, only that they were a couple.

The Couple dressed in black.

* * *

They were all laughing and having fun, yet one person was not, one was consumed with worry over the man she wanted desperately to grab by his tie, pull him towards her and snog him…publicly…in front of everyone, well she was getting a bit ahead of herself, but something along those lines anyway.

He was wonderful, Remus was unlike any other man he'd met, he was everything, in her eyes, that a man should be, he was like…man goals. Despite his furry little problem and the issues it brought with it, He was handsome, but not arrogant, mischievous but knew his limits, wise and well read, gentle and kind, he was a gentlemen. She, no matter how tomboyish she was…liked gentlemen who treated her like a lady.

She leant against the balcony and took a sip of Butterbeer, she looked up and saw that the sky was only twinkling with the light of the stars, it was a new moon. She decided she didn't like full moons, they caused so much pain and suffering to a man she cared desperately about. She hated that when the full moon came he was transformed into a monster.

* * *

They stood in a circle talking when Frank cleared his throat causing them to become quieter and turn to him.

"So, we thought that you guys would all be here, shame about Pete, Remus and Bev but we might be able to see them another time." He took a breath, "Last week I asked Ally to marry me, and she said yes." Frank pulled a bouncing Alice towards him, both their faces with alight with happiness. The Gryffindor's were shocked into silence until Elizabeth let out a squeal and for the second time that evening jumped onto the couple.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" she gave them both kisses on their cheeks whilst laughing, once everyone else gave their congratulations the questions started,

"When's the wedding?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"can I come dress shopping?"

"Do I need to give someone the talk?"

"SSSSHHHH!" Alice spoke effectively shutting everyone up, "We don't want everyone knowing, not in times like these." Everyone nodded in understanding. After a moment of silence Lily spoke, effectively breaking the ice.

"Can we see the ring." Laughs erupted around them; it was good to be around friends again.

* * *

Alice and Frank walked around the halls of Hogwarts as many before them had done, reminiscing about the days they spent in Hogwarts not so long ago.

Frank watched as the girl, no woman he loved leaned out of the window, gazing across the Hogwarts grounds wistfully, as if recalling a scene that was deeply ingrained into her mind. She didn't look like much, but to him, she was everything. The way she laughed at the simplest of things, how she saw the best in everyone; heck she'd see goodness even in Voldemort for merlins sake. He loved her because despite everything that she'd dealt with, she stayed herself, kind and optimistic.

He took his robe off and placed it around her shoulders as he saw Goosebumps appear across her arms and back. She turned and looked at him, a wide smile on her face and a loving look in her eyes.

"I don't deserve you." She whispered leaning into his chest, nuzzling herself in his waist coat, inhaling his musky scent,

"No, you deserve much more than me." He whispered back, looking into her hazel eyes, he could look into her eyes all day, and come up with a new way to describe them. Then an expression flashed across her face, something he didn't see often, sorrow.

"I don't want them to leave, I don't want them to see the war. They're so young and innocent..." Frank interjected

"Nobody should see it Ally, it's just the way it is."

"It shouldn't be." She looked up at him and leant up, stretching as far as she could, Frank lent down, bending his neck. He placed a soft peck on her lips as she put her hands on either side of his face. "And one day it won't be." A smile spread across Franks face at that line, that was the Alice he knew and loved, no matter how upset, depressed or fearful…she always saw the best.

He didn't know how she did it, because to him, She was already the best.

The rest of the night passed uneventfully, if you didn't count James and Sirius replacing all jelly slugs with real slugs that were charmed to be coloured, Lily and James having a spat about it, Sirius getting hit by a few stinging jinxes, us dancing again, Mary worrying then leaving early.

Other than that,

Pretty uneventful.

By Elizabeth's standards anyways, after all a mass duel could've occurred, someone could've poisoned the punch or maybe some random was a bad dancer and accidentally caused everyone to topple over like dominos, maybe one of the waiters was actually a Dementors disguised and was feeding everyone spring rolls of despair causing everyone to go through a mass depression and go emo, and then to top it off Voldemort could turn up with his merry gang of death munchers dressed up as oompa loompas and danced to dancing queen. Yeah no.

Bad mental images.

Let's just, not think of that ever again.

As she lay on her bed she imagined a pair of grey eyes laughing in mirth at the sight of Oompa Loompa Voldemort, a small smile spread across her face, she may not like the image of Oompa Loompa Voldemort, but the sheer hilarity in those grey eyes made her feel like memorising every detail of that scene.

The 7th year Gryffindor girls slept peacefully, immersed in their dreams, unbeknownst that the boys had been up and trying to figure out how to wake them up for the last… half an hour. It was Christmas, you cant sleep in on Christmas.

"Prongs, for the last time, you can't get upto the girls dormitory." Remus sighed lying on the ground his eyes shut. He just wanted to sleep.

"I'm James Potter, and I can do anything!" he whispered harshly before drawing himself up and marching towards the steps leading to the girls dorm, he made it afew steps up before turning and poking his tongue out at the boys when suddenly the stairs flipped and changed into a steep slide, causing him to fall backwards straight onto his backside.

"ow"

"I told you so." Remus said smugly with a snicker, opening one eye to look at James.

Mary woke up at the sound of a bang and crack, she groggily sat up grumbling and cursing under her breath. She stood up before walking to the attached ensuit to wash up when she saw the date on the calendar.

25th of December.

It was Christmas, IT WAS CHRISTMAS! Before she turned to jump on the others she hear an even larger bang, with loud cursing that she felt could only be associated with one person.

She looked down the stairs and what she saw had her snickering against the wall, stealthily she snuck back in the dorm. The girls had to see this.

She went over to Elizabeth and shook her awake, "wha…its like 3am, piss off." Before she fell back asleep. So being the nice person she was, she grabbed the ends of her sheets before tugging as hard as she could on them. Elizabeth, with a squeak fell off the other side of the bed, she in her fit of annoyance picked up her fallen pillow and threw it with all her might at mary's head whom expertly dodged it. Mary placed a finger on her lips and nodded to Lily whom was probably able to sleep through a nuclear bomb. They both gripped their wands and stood over lily with grins on their faces. Mary did a mini count down.

 _3,2,1._

 _"_ AQUEMENTI!" They yelled as what seemed like a gallon of water tipped all over Lily, soaking her to the bone. She woke with a strangled gasp, choking on the water so cold that It could have come from the Arctic.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCKING HELL WAS THAT? DO YOU HAVE NO DECENCY LETTING A POOR GIR…" her rant was cut off by Mary's hand covering her mouth and signalling to follow her.

"Take your camera."

And so they did. Oh how thankful they were that they did. There, standing next to James Potter was someone dressed in drag.

That someone was none other than Sirius black.

However, Sirius did not look very well…serious. He had a bleach blonde wig that went to the small of his back, he wore a sequinned red skirt that had tassels at the bottom swinging around his thighs, A black crop top like thing that resembled a bedazzled bandana wrapped around someone's upper body more than anything else. He stumbled over to Peter in large, thin stilettos that Beverley would struggle to walk in and somehow he managed to get…boobs.

Very large ones.

What had he done?

The girls stepped down afew steps to get a closer look at the odd spectacle Sirius was causing. When he started moving over to the staircase.

"Padfoot what have…you…done?" Remus gasped out between laughs, Peter was rolling around on the floor and James was leaning against a wall out of breath.

"I don't know who that is." He said in a squeaky voice, so high that it rivalled the fat ladys singing, they could swear some of the windows shuddered. "My name is Sicilia the sexy." The girls snorted so hard that they needed a moment to cough to get rid of the dry feeling in their throats.

"Padfoot give it up!" James snorted as he looked him down, "if I can't get up then you most definitely cant." However Sirius just stumbled forward, swinging his hips provocatively to the point where you could see his silver silk boxers. As he took one step up the stairs they shuddered slightly before going back to normal, he then took another, and another, and another. Then Sirius turned around with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Beat that boys!" he pumped his arm up in the air and did a little jump, "I, Sicilia the sexy, did better than the marauders." And then it happened.

The staircase immeadiantly flipped and turned into a slide, causing Sirius to fall onto his backside and slide down the stairs, his blonde wig getting caught onto a tassle of his skirt and pulled off. However what the girls didn't anticipate was that the staircase would also throw them off. Mary, Elizabeth and Lily fell backwards with a scream, toppling over one another as they tumbled into a heap at the bottom which happened to be on top of Sirius.

"You have very soft breasts Sirius." Mary's voice was muffled against Sirius's shirt.

"I do not know who this…Sirius is." He spoke, once again in a high voice. "I am Sicilia."

"Well then Sicilia, you have very soft breasts."

"Yes I take much pride in them."

"Gosh Lily how much do you weigh?" Liz groaned trying to get up.

"Oh shut up!" she snapped whilst picking herself up, she stumbled back only to get herself caught by James Potter. A blush spread across her cheeks as she took attention of where his hands were placed and how he was staring at her.

"Those are cute Pyjamas." He told her, gazing admirably at his Quidditch jersey and underwear that said, " _I am a keeper."_ He couldn't help but shift on the spot as he felt his pants tighten slightly at the sight of her long legs, scantily clad in her tiny red, Quidditch undies. He felt like a pervert but how could he not look when she was so perfect.

"Thanks Potter."

"No Problemo Evans." Before they could continue they heard a muffled gasp, and Mary crouched over clutching her stomach in mirth. James was relieved to have a distraction from Lily's perfect legs.

"How are…they so… big?" Mary gasped out,

"Where'd you get the bra from, I want tips from her." Liz muttered.

"Marina Phillips, 5th year puff." Sirius replied with a faraway look, "She was so generous as to let me keep her bra."

"Padfoot WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR FACE?" Remus shouted in shock, before the girls gazes left Sirius's breasts and drifted off to his face where Elizabeth had to step back for a moment, what had he done? He looked more ridiculous up close than from afar.

"Is that mascara on your lips?" Mary sniggered, "It's meant to go on your eyelashes!"

"I don't want to spend the rest of my days blind thank you very much,plus this looks more mysterious." He said running his hands through his hair. Peter walked upto him and ran his hand down Sirius's face, wiping off a gallon of dark foundation. He held up his hand with his eyebrow raised.

"I think you may have gone abit overboard there pads."

"Overboard is where you'd be going if we were on a boat." Sirius snapped his fingers and pouted his mascara coated lips. The group awkwardly stood there in silence before Peter let out a short fart causing them all to turn to him with looks of disgust on their faces.

"What do you guys say to opening presents?" he said cheerfully ignoring the looks on their faces.

It was that time of the year, Christmas. Some places in the world are fortunate enough to be able to walk around in shorts and t-shirts during Christmas, or go to the beach and just spend the day in general outside. As Lucky they were , nothing can beat the beauty and nostalgia of the snow covering the ground like a throw blanket, glistening like powdered diamonds, the crisp cool air, the redness of ones cheeks making them look like a small child no matter how old.

Elizabeth believed that that was irreplaceable. The thought of no snow in winter was…

Unimaginable.

Luckily this year wasn't like last, where everyone was in for a nasty shock when no snow fell. This year the castle was coated inn it, the snow blanketing the towers glistened, the floor was undisturbed and inviting, it was begging for someone to step its foot into its soft surface, the lake had frozen over to the point where if one wanted to they could skate on the surface, decorating the ice with the engravings of their ventures.

Elizabeth sat against the concrete wall with sketching pencils shoved in her hair, watching and drawing the scene of her friends playing in the snow with one another on her piece of paper. She recorded every detail of them, from the Marauders ugly Christmas sweaters that had stags on them that James decided to gift all the girls, to the snow glistening on their heads. She watched as snowballs were throw to one another, hitting each other causing shivers to go through the victims body. She took note of the things others would not, they probably wouldn't even notice, but she did.

Just as all artists did.

Just as she was adding herself into the image, just having thrown a snowball at Sirius's face with a look of pure joy on her face, she felt a whoosh of wind pass her and within moments, she hadn't even blinked, a rush of cold ran through her body, her face stung momentarily as freezing cold liquid slid down her face and dripped down her chin splashing her drawing. A shuddering gasp escaped her at the sensation, more so the fact that her drawing was getting dripped on. Elizabeth looked up with narrowed eyes to see an innocent…too innocent looking Sirius Black looking her way…since when did Sirius look innocent? Her eye twitched as she spotted snow dripping from his dragonhide gloves. She slowly stood up, turning around agonisingly slow, she bent down and placed her artwork on a dry spot on the ground before subtly picking up a mound of snow and rolling it in her hand. Suddenly, with a dramatic spin she turned around and with spectacular aim she hit him, she hit THE Sirius black in the face…with a snowball. She couldn't help but feel abit smug…okay a lot smug.

With an indignant gasp Sirius threw, with not that much force a small snowball, Elizabeth threw herself to the side sliding easily behind a fort.

"Come on! You can do better than that!" She laughed, unknowing to the pain these words would one day bring to many others, Sirius let out a bark of laughter as he ran towards the other fort, Elizabeth threw a large snowball with all her might but it was off aim and hit James.

You can say that chaos ensued…

Snowballs were thrown between them, groans of pain, barks of laughter and playful teasing.

Mary threw a snowball, a rather large one that was well aimed at Remus, it hit him right in the chest, the sheer force of it causing him to stumble backwards. A cheeky smile crossed her face as he looked at her with a scowl before he made a snow ball and started chasing her, however Remus's bad throwing skills were much much worse than Marys reflexes which after years of quidditch were rather defined. The fight ensued as they threw snowballs at one another until Remus finally caught up.

Catching up he reached out and grabbed her around the waist, a squeal escaped her as she was spun around by a man whom she knew to be Remus, what strong arms he had, never realised this. She felt the sudden urge to squish his biceps.

She swung her legs out as she felt his fingers tickling her sides as they swung, the crisp air hitting her face, flakes of snow landing on her clothing. Without due notice Remus's foot slipped on a chunk of visible ice causing them to slide, and landing on the soft snow.

Remus couldn't help but think of how good she felt lying on top of him, their bodies moulded into one another as if they were meant for one another, his eyes ran over her face, he'd never seen her so up close before. They say that everything is uglier up close, but no, she was…even more beautiful, was that possible? Her sapphire eyes glittered, her cheeks rosy and her smile wide, as he saw her lean down closer towards his face he could see specks of snow on her eyelashes, glistened and shining brighter than freshly cut diamonds.

He felt so good, she couldn't help but think as her eyes raked down his body, taking in every detail of his form, the way her body melded into his, how his slightly awkward posture wasn't just when he walked or stood upright, she watched as his eyes that resembled the chocolate he loved so much darkened as he looked into her eyes, she slowly leant forward, closer towards him, her lips were parted and she'd partially shut her eyes as she leant down to capture his lips with her own. Her hands roamed his body and tangled it selves in his soft hair, his hands circled her waist and brought her closer towards him.

Their group of friends stood there watching the awkward scene with much happiness, finally, after so long they finally got over their shyness, finally they could be happy.

And as the couple kissed with fervour, many Large flakes fell from heavens, blanketing them in a layer of glistening snow, making them feel like they were in an enchanted winter wonderland.

A very merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

Dinner was a disorderly, and loud, nether the less enjoyable. Drinks and delicious food were passed down the table and practically inhaled by most, the teachers were a bit tipsy and would never hear the end of it, jokes were told and the laughter was loud. It was a change from the last few weeks of darkness and dreariness.

Sirius, James and Hagrid were drunkenly singing 'God rest ye merry Hippogriffs' completely off tune and wrong, muddling up lyrics and the tune. McGonagall and Dumbledore were giggling as if they were school girls, they always thought something was going on between them, Slughorn was drinking merrily and engaging in conversation with professor Bradley, whose first name, as we found out happens to be Johnathan, who've thought?

"So Johnathan." Elizabeth started leaning over the table to get some Butterbeer,

"That's Professor Bradley to you Miss Gilmore." He replied in a mock serious voice with a wink, before turning away to speak to Slughorn again.

Of course, there were afew things that made up a feast a Hogwarts, there was one thing that would be ticked off the moment Dumbledore took a sip from his drink. The moment Dumledores elf wine was swallowed an odd thing happened, his robes and hat turned red, his beard and hair became thicker, whiter, more shiner. The marauders pranked Dumbledore.

The marauders pranked Dumbledore to look like Santa Claus.

The table burst out laughing at the calm look on Dumbledore's face, it was as if he hadn't noticed because he was still sipping his wine. McGonagall cleared her throat causing Dumbledore to look at her oddly.

"Erm…Professor, you might want to look down." Lily informed him whilst nibbling at her bottom lip, trying to hold in her laughs. When Dumbledore looked down his eyes widened a smidge before his face went to a cool, impassive expression with a warm smile, his eyes twinkled madly.

"Well what a wonderful getup. I'm rather partial to this, Perhaps I'll don it at the next welcoming feast."

Remus and Mary were holding hands underneath the table, James and Sirius singing and laughing along with Hagrid, Lily was being her cheeky self and finally coming into her feelings of James, Dumbledore was joking and teachers were having fun, Peter was with family and Beverley would one day recover from her ordeal.

And Elizabeth, well, life was good. She was with friends and happy.

What more could a girl ask for?

* * *

 **YAYAY Mary and Remus! God I love those two!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it! Now as per usual, a little sneak peek!**

 _"So, what do you all know about the unforgivables?"_

 **This should be interesting hehe! I cant wait to hear what you think of this chapter. Lily and James are getting closer, Mary and Remus are getting closer hehe, and Sirius and Liz...I wonder whats happening there hmmm?**

 **Reviews are birthday presents!**

 **Thechosenbibliophile xo**


	11. Unforgivable for a reason

**Hello My beautiful readers!**

 **WE REACHED 50 REVIEWS! Thank you so much for all your love and support throughout this journey. Also a massive thank you for all your Birthday Wishes, I had a mint day. I am so excited for us to experience more of this story and learn more about the characters as we get further on! Thank you to, _Chica90, Marie0907, Lavendor Queen, Madwamoose, Writingfuelsthesoul, Anya and Yvonne_ for their reviews.**

 **I feel as though this chapter is quite happy despite the dark undertones, the characters interact a lot and you see a lot more into their personality. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to my fiftieth reviewer, Madwamoose, who has been here from the start.**

* * *

 _"Remembrance is a strange thing. With love its pain is bearable. With bitterness it simply destroys." Elaine di Rollo,_

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS!" Professor Bradley bellowed as he walked into class to see most of his seventh year class with their heads on their desks snoring. Many jumped up in shock, some grabbed their wands and one, namely Sirius Black, stayed asleep. It would've been an amusing sight had professor Bradley not looked so serious. "THIS IS A DEFENCE CLASS NOT NAP TIME!"

Elizabeth looked towards Beverley whom she was sitting next to, she looked pale and withdrawn, her hair was its normal colour and put into a topknot, she had dark circles under her eyes and her cheeks were unusually sullen.

"Today is a class that I've been dreading since the start of the year, but after the events of last Hogsmeade Weekend I felt I couldn't postpone this any longer." He walked to the top of the classroom right infront of the whiteboard before turning to face everyone in the class.

"So, what do you all know about the unforgivables?" he asked cheerfully, as if having a pleasant conversation with the queen.

Elizabeth felt Beverley shrink into her chair next to her and slouch, trying to hide herself from the peering eyes and curious stares. Elizabeth looked at her quickly before looking back at Professor Bradley.

As hands went up the Professor shook his head, "That was a rhetorical question. Now I'll give you the simple version, the ministry version. The one I have to teach you."

"Now the unforgivables are three dark curses that, when used can earn you one year in Azkaban." He walked to the side cupboard and picked three jars, each with a different anthropod. He put his hand into one of them and pulled out a spider, not all that big, but still big enough to cause many people to shrink back. "May I ask why these curses are so deemed unforgivable?" Many confused looks met his eyes, a sigh escaped him, "Why is there only three, why is the blood boiling hex not unforgivable or the curse that shuts the organs down?"

Remus slowly raised his hand in the air causing everyone to look at him, Bradley nodded his head in Remus's direction.

"The unforgivables take away three basic necessities to a human, their will, their minds, their life. There are many other curses that have similar consequences but the Unforgivables take away three fundamental human needs." He answered confidentially with a slight unsure tone laced into his voice. Professor Bradley nodded.

"Correct! 10 points to Griffindor! The imperious curse, is the only unforgivable that can be fought off, with a strong will and strong mind, you can throw off the Imperious curse. Sounds easy, but its not, the imperious curse is said to give one a calming sensation, you lose your will, your moral principles, everything, you become a puppet." He placed the spider down and quickly made it larger before casting the curse "imperio." Suddenly the spider was in the air doing somersaults, the class started snickering, he commanded the spider to get on Lily and Dorcas Meadows desk and start dancing. Then everyone started laughing, all out laughing.

"Think that's funny, did you all forget that quickly what I told you? This spider is mindless, it has no will, nothing, it's a puppet. I can throw him into a fire to burn, I can drown him in a bucket. I can do whatever I choose, and he wont be able to do anything to fight me." The class almost instantly stopped laughing.

"The imperious curse is no joke, many people have been tricked with it, you can kill your family with no remorse without knowing, you can be at the end of your best friends wand and they wouldn't know." He looked lost in a memory, before shaking out of it and grabbing a Scorpion out of another jar, oh how Elizabeth disliked Scorpions.

"Now, in my opinion the worst of the Unforgivables, The cruciatus curse." Elizabeth shuddered as memories started to fly through her mind, spasming on the ground as if having a seizure, screaming in agony, feeling the worst pain she's ever endured. Her breathing became slightly shallower and she felt lightheaded, She shook herself out of it and continued paying attention.

"Its bad to lose you will yes, losing your life is even worse. But losing your mind, your sanity, to me, it's a fate worse than death." He spat shaking his head. "This curse doesn't cause any physical harm or leave any injury on the victim, it is speculated that it only aggressively stimulates pain receptors."

The class was so silent you could hear a pindrop, was he going to cast it, what would happen? Professor Bradley took a moment to collect himself, his hands were shaking and his face looked oddly flushed, in anger. With his eyes closed you could hear him growl out in a deep voice, "Crucio." A red light flew out of his wand, the impact of the curse against the Scorpion caused it to get throw back and start spasming, its tail was shaking and it was letting out pain filled, desperate shrieks. It was rolling side to side and it was shuddering and jerking more violently than ever.

Elizabeth gasped at the creature, listening to its shieks of pain, tears filled her already wet eyes, her breathing became shallow and deep, her hands shook in panic. Her knuckles were turning white from her tight grip on the edge of the table.

" _It's time you learnt your place Mudblood" he yelled at her a they stood face to face, wands pointed at eachother._

" _And where would that be?" she spat._

" _At my feet, begging for mercy." He whispered harshly, without notice a red light flew towards her and hit her right in the chest, she'd never felt pain like this, it felt like millions of burning hot knifes were stabbing her at the same time, over and over again. Gun wrenching screams escaped her dry throat, breaking through the air. She veins felt on fire, her head was pounding. She couldn't do it, kill me, kill me now, just end it, have mercy. She never voiced her thoughts, no, she'd never give that satisfaction._

"Liz" Beverley harshly whispered bringing her out of her flashback, her eyes were glazed over,her chest heaving, her harsh breaths echoing around the classroom, everyone was too fixated on the spider to notice her reaction to the most unforgivable of the unforgivables,sweat had broken out in beads on her forehead.

"The cruciatus curse isn't just an incantation, no, that's not how the spell works. It is fuelled by emotion, you need to feel hate, the need to hurt someone." He broke the curse and they all watched, as he picked up the scorpion who seemed to be in too much pain to move, and walked around the room before standing at their desk. He placed the near dead scorpion on their table and begun to speak with an almost regrettable tone to his voice.

"The last curse, Avada Kedavra, the killing curse." He begun then sighed, "it leaves no marks, no evidence, it cant be blocked , nobodies ever survived. And That's pretty much it." _No need to be blunt_ Elizabeth thought, honestly, do you not understand sensitivity.

"All that I can say is that if you ever see a green light, dodge or die."

He looked into Beverleys eyes as he pointed his wand towards the scorpion and with a flash of blinding green light and a vast whooshing sound, the scorpion fell onto its stomach, unmistakingly, dead. Just like that. He then proceeded to fling the scorpion off the table and onto the floor.

Beverley felt the pent up air in her lungs escape her as she saw the blinding, poison green spell impact the scorpion, and then it stilled. That was what happened to the man. He was hit by a curse and...that was it. With two words from her mouth that man lost his life. Shouldn't she have been happy to have ended the life of a death eater. If she was, she most definitely wasn't happy about it.

"Killing isn't as easy as the innocent believe is it." It sounded like he directed that towards Beverley, but she could never be sure.

"Elizabeth, Beverley, stay behind after class." He then walked away as if nothing happened, as if he felt nothing over hurting those innocent arthropods, they lived, they ate, they were alive. He took a life and he didn't care. It didn't matter if they were human or not, a life is a life. What sort of person can do that. She watched him in disgust and he taught the rest of the class of the consequences that came with these curses.

As the class begun to litter out of the defence room Beverley and Elizabeth lagged behind, as they were to stay behind on Professor Bradleys request. He lead them to his office upstairs and motioned for them to sit on the two chairs on the other side of the desk.

"I sent a note to Professor Flitwick saying you'll be late, but I'm sure I could makeup an excuse if you cant bother going." He said with a smirk, he then produced three butterbeers, he placed them infront of them before proceeding to place his feet ontop of his desk. Beverley looked at him in distain, did he have no decorum, honestly, he was a good teacher and all but his manners were atrocious. She saw Elizabeth sitting beside her with an incredulous look on her face and Professor Bradley sitting with an indifferent expression on his face. Did she say that outloud?

"I do have decorum, if you must know, but since my mother isn't here to scold me I decided to forgo it, do you want to replace her?" She didn't reply, he had no right to speak to her in that way, teacher or not. "Beside my lack of decorum, I let you two stay behind because I wasn't sure if you'd be alright after this lesson."

"Most of the people in the class weren't alright sir." Elizabeth replied, "I wouldn't be surprised."

"And why's that?" he questioned.

"Because you killed someone." She replied snidely, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Something."

"Someone, anything that is alive and breathing, is a sentient being."

"Well not all of us have the same regard of life as you do." He replied, with a raised eyebrow. She scoffed sarcastically.

"Yeah I can tell, I mean you flung a dead scorpion, one you killed, onto the floor."

"Big deal, it was dead anyway." He shrugged non committedly, Beverley watched as they, teacher and student bickered over this matter, Elizabeth Gilmore, resident good girl, was arguing with a teacher. She couldn't do this, she could hear words of, illegal, wrong, disgusting, alive, dead in the background and memories came flooding back towards her, she remembered as people fell to the ground and as they were hit with curses and she couldn't deal with that.

People were dying out there and they were arguing over the death of a scorpion.

"ENOUGH!" she screamed in a panicked voice, they both turned to look at her before the professor shook his head and spoke with a clipped tone.

"No Beverley, let Miss Gilmore here have her say." Beverley could see Elizabeth locking her jaw, her face flushed as she got involved in the argument.

"I believe that you cant be that decent of a person if you can just walk away from using the killing curse and not feel anything, you killed, you took a life and you're just sitting there with your feet on the table as if you've had a completely normal day."

Beverley winced at her harsh words, but tried her best to not let it get to her. One who had not caused death would not understand the feeling afterwards. The hollow emptiness in your heart, the rush of regret and the desire to undo it all.

 _Killing is not as easy as the innocent believe._

"Then you can't have met all that many indecent people Miss Gilmore." He commented, his eyes darkening. "I believe that people become who they are by the experiences they face in life, a cruel person has felt hate and been hated, a kind person has felt love and loss, and wishes to prevent others from feeling pain. One day your passion will get you and the ones you love killed and it will all be in vain."

She looked at him, a fire burning in her eyes, her chest heaving. Beverley believed that Elizabeth was passionate, she was passionate and powerful and too kind for her own good, but that's what made her Elizabeth, that's what made her the person that they all loved.

"So Voldemort grew up hated and lonely, is that it?" she laughed sarcastically, "We're in this gigantic mess, because he has daddy issues or something!"

"I don't even attempt to phyco-analyse Voldemort, Miss Gilmore."

She watched as Elizabeth moved to leave the office, shaking her head.

"Miss Gilmore, next lesson come to class in something you can move in, detention tonight at 7."

As they sat at lunch talking all eyes were on Elizabeth, because she was one of the few people who had managed to get a detention from professor Bradley, and those that had gotten one, never made the mistake of getting one again.

"So he just gave you a detention?" Peter asked in shock, Elizabeth nodded whilst picking at her crème caramel,

"How did you get a detention from Bradley and I haven't?" Sirius groaned whilst banging his head against the table. "Prongs!" he mock sobbed whilst banging his head, "We're losing our touch!"

"Padfoot you're going to get brain damage." James commented,

"You need a brain before you damage it." Lily snorted into her tea,

"HEY! I got 8 OWLS!"

" Enough of that, you got your detention, Just like that?" Remus questioned, his eyes dancing with laughter.

"Just like that." She answered solemnly. "I'm going to die!"

"Stop being so melodramatic!" Lily laughed, and Elizabeth looked at her with a panicked expression,

"Melodramatic! MELODRAMATIC LILS!" she panicked, "Have you heard the horror stories? People who get a detention with Bradley never recover, they are forever changed."

"If only all detentions did that." A Scottish accented voice interrupted their conversation; it was professor McGonagall whom seemed to be staring at the marauders.

"Professor please! Please get me out of it! I'll do prefect rounds tonight instead, I'll polish Filches shoes with a toothbrush!" she begged, her eyes wide and skin pale, "Anything."

"Anything miss Gilmore?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow, she was answered with rapid nods of her head. "Very well, I think you can do Prefect rounds every day for the next…shall we say week and you must meet me in my office at 6:30 today." She pressed her lips tight together as she looked down at Elizabeth who seemed crestfallen, "Do not disappoint me." With that she walked away leaving a broken Elizabeth.

"NOOOOO!" she groaned out loud bashing her head against the table. "I'm done for!"

"Hey stop! That's my thing!" Sirius complained, whilst shoving a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Yeah but I have a brain." She commented, with a roll of her eyes, "If I get brain damage do you think I'll need to go to detention?"

She was rewarded with several nods and a groan escaped her. She was going to hell.

* * *

Come 6:30 Elizabeth Gilmore was standing in front of McGonagall's office, dreading the next few hours. Oh how she wished she could get out of detention and meeting McGonagall. She took a deep breath before knocking. What did McGonagall want? Why was she the only one here? Was she failing transfiguration? It had been driving her crazy throughout arithmancy and ancient runes, she got an equation wrong, she Elizabeth Gilmore, charms and Arithmancy prodigy got an equation wrong. She hadn't done that in such a long time.

Suffice to say she'd had an awful day.

She heard a muffled "come in" through the door and made her way through, to see McGonagall sitting there looking through a file, a file that said Elizabeth Gilmore. She made her way towards the chair on the opposite side of McGonagall's desk.

"I was rather shocked and may I say, disappointed, when Professor Bradley informed me of your detention, it was surprising that one of my best students was given a detention by, dare I say it, the most lenient teacher in the school." She nodded whilst pulling out a sheet in her file, Elizabeth felt shame coil in her stomach and her palms begin to clam up.

"He then told me why you got your detention and I felt so proud of you; To have such a person in my graduating class, someone who'd stand up to someone they respected and told them that their actions were wrong. It was admirable."

Elizabeth blushed under her piercing stare. McGonagall was one of those teachers that could make you feel like the lowliest scum in the world one second, and then two seconds later you'd feel ontop of the world.

"You would be a very talented teacher."

She commented off handedly, causing Elizabeth's eyebrows to raise so high that they were disappearing underneath her hairline, teaching…she'd never thought about it, it seemed a job she'd never imagine herself being able to do. Her lips parted in surprise at her head of houses suggestion.

"Teaching?" she questioned,

"Yes teaching, arithmancy or charms of course. You have a way about you Miss Gilmore, you're charismatic and you don't realise it, you're intelligent but not unwise, you're likeable and humble, encouraging but not unrealistic, You have the traits of a wonderful teacher yet you don't realise it."

She gave Elizabeth a rare smile and she found that her cheeks were burning up like a wild inferno, she felt…complimented, honoured. She felt like she sounded star struck but Professor McGonagall gave her a smile. HER A SMILE!

"th..thank…you." she stuttered, looking up at McGonagall shyly.

"But discussing your capabilities as a teacher was not why I bought you here. No, I'll be calling over all your classmates in my free time to discuss their career choices and what they choose to do after school. Applications for careers generally begin around March; before NEWT exams."

Elizabeth exhaled, she wasn't sure, her whole life she'd wanted to be a healer, someone active in helping others, when she was a child she dressed up as a doctor and walked around the house listening to peoples heartbeats with her mother's old stethoscope, but now…even with the war, she wasn't sure.

"You said two years ago that you wanted to be a healer, and you got the grades for it, you even managed an Acceptable in Herbology."

"I'm sure that was for the theory section." She added in, deciding to not take Professor McGonagall's surprise as an insult.

"Do you still wish to pursue healing or have you changed your mind." She added in noticing the grimace on her students face.

"I don't know. For so long I wanted to be a healer, to help people, and in times like this well…" she let the sentence hang for a few seconds before continuing, "I want to be able to pursue something that I can use both charms and arithmancy in, something I'll be genuinely good at, something unique to me." She hesitated before continuing, "As selfish as it sounds. I mean we're in a time of war, any decent person would put others first and do something to help others but…I don't know. I don't want to make a choice based on the fact we're in war times."

"Not selfish, its you debating between your heart and your mind, your mind is saying healer, your heart is saying something that you can't identify. I've always found that following your heart is the better option, but its your choice."

"I don't know what to do? There are so many choices yet so little, I'm muggleborn and we're in a war. I'm already at a disadvantage." She slumped back, it was something that plagued her, there would always be someone with higher blood status, someone older, someone with more money. In the magical world, it was rarely about skill, no, it was your class and it drove her insane.

"Anything is possible if you have enough nerve to follow through with it. As for arithmancy and charms related careers have you considered Curse Breaking?"

"Yes. Its useless, I have no chance at any of those careers."

"And why not?" McGonagall lost her kinder tone in her voice and went back into stern teacher mood, just when she was starting to feel comfortable, honestly. She grimaced at the thought of admitting to McGonagall the reason to why she didn't want a curse breaking career.

"I'm not enough of a risktaker or near brave enough to be a curse breaker." McGonagall pressed her lips together so much she wondered if she had any lips, honestly, how does she do that? Okay so questioning her daring and bravery infront of her head of house wasn't such a good idea… understatement of the year.

"I considered the experimental charms division, but I'm not sure."

"That's a wise choice, creating spells and experimenting them…I think it should be good for you. Professor Flitwick started off there and well, look where he got." she commented before looking at the time, "Theres 5 minutes until your detention, Miss Gilmore. I bid you farewell and good luck." Elizabeth inwardly gasped, 5 MINUTES! 5 MINUTES! To get to Bradleys office… she was going to be late…and she was going to die, she was going to die and embarrassment. On her tombstone it would read, death by detention, and she'd be the laughing stock of Hogwarts for generations to come.

Her chest heaved as she panted her way through Professor Bradleys door.

"Miss Gilmore, you're late."

"I know." She replied stoically, standing straight as she anticipated her end. This was it for her, she didn't even get a chance to

"I'm sure you've heard tales of my detentions, however I have other plans for you." Not to sound pervy or anything, Elizabeth added silently in her mind, that sounded vaguely pedophillic and creepy.

"Next week during defence you will get your full punishment, today however, we're going to duel."

"Duel?" she questioned, her detention was duelling. Who in their right mind, made students duel in detention. Was he going to duel her to the death? She bet that he was going to duel her to the death for how she acted before.

"Be grateful I'm not taking you around the castle and making you deal with all the boggarts. I heard about your pitfull attempt at duelling before the holidays and I think that if you want any hope of surviving this war, you need to duel properly." She bristled, she knew she wasn't the best at duelling but calling her pitfull was abit of an exaggeration. Merlin she was going to show him just how capable she was at duelling.

"Wands at the ready, STUPEFY!" and then she saw black, wonderful.

"You're worse than I thought." He commented whilst helping her up,

"You didn't give me a chance to prepare!" she complained whilst rubbing her temples, that hurt, like bloody killed.

"Yes because Death Eaters are going to sit around and twiddle their thumbs whilst you prepare to duel them." He said sarcastically, alright so he had a point, but I'm still not pitiful then an idea struck me, she had to be careful. She held her wand underneath her sleeve whilst muttering "stupefy." Professor Bradley put up a silent shield.

"Smart, but not smart enough. Flipendo!"

"Protego, expelliarmus!"

Professor Bradley dodged her accurately aimed spell before throwing back a turrent of spells, ranging from tarantellegra to stinging jinxes, she was forced to dodge, shield and conjure to protect herself, she then decided, she wasn't going to be pitfull, no she was going to shock him. She begun silently casting, not defensive spells, but charms. She threw the best she could, advanced magic that she'd studied for years, charms that she wasn't meant to know, nobody her age generally did.

But he was too good, his reflexes to fast, and shields to strong and her energy was slowly depleting, she couldn't keep going like this. And then a thought appeared, distraction, distraction was a key in duelling. She knew what he had to do, she needed a memory. She remembered her parents, how they always told her they were proud of her, when she got to have her first stethoscope, how they encouraged her to learn magic and do well.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" she yelled, out of her wand an occamy appeared, and attacked Professor Bradley, who knew occamies were so vicious? Then in his split moment of not concentrating she threw an expelliarmus towards him causing his wand to fly threw the air and into her awaiting hand.

"HA BEAT THAT!" she cheered and did a small jig before she saw a flash of red light in the corner of her eye and once again was consumed by the darkness…

When she was introduced into the world of the living she was introduced to the sight of Bradleys smug face looming over her. With a groan she turned onto her stomach.

"That cant have been pitiful."

"It was surprisingly good, but your moves were too predictable."

"They were not."

"Yes they were, you used charms, you're brilliant at charms, I was expecting it, and then using a defensive charm like Patronus to distract me, and then your worst mistake, you let your guard down, I could've avadaed you and you wouldn't know."

She bristled at his critism.

"I believe in using my talents to my advantage." Her eye twitched, since when did he get so critical and irritating.

"I suggest using transfiguration at some points to throw one off your scent."

She nodded, "Is that all?" and when he turned around and walked over to his desk she took that as her que to leave. Whilst walking out she heard him yell after her.

"DON'T FORGET TO WEAR SOMETHING YOU CAN MOVE IN NEXT LESSON!"

Oh she'll remember, he only yelled it loud enough to crush her eardrums and make them bleed enough blood to satisfy a vampire.

Come Tuesday after lunch Elizabeth was standing in the hallway with the rest of the 7th year Defence students, however all attention was on her. She was in sneakers, long leggings, and a running tank with a hoodie over her to keep her from getting cold, she was the odd one out, and she had no clue why.

Just standing there out of uniform was enough punishment, if McGonagall caught her she'd get a detention.

Professor Bradley came striding down the hall and instead of opening the door and letting everyone in he just stood there.

"Miss Gilmore, well done on wearing what I requested." Whispers broke out, not only because of the reasoning behind her attire, but because Professor Bradley called her Miss Gilmore, from day one he called all his students by their first name unless they got on his bad side. "You can all leave your stuff in the class, we're spending the class outside."

Crap…crap, crappity, crap.

She did not want to know what was going to happen to her. Not only was she going to suffer big time but the whole of seventh year defence was going to hate her guts and sneak up on her in the night and kill her. OKay maybe she was exaggerating but it would be something on that level.

The class was shivering in the cold January weather as Professor Bradley explained his reasoning.

"Now, last Friday after our lesson one of my students decided to disrespect me and question my intentions, I gave said student a detention and at last minute decided, I'm not going to give this student a Bradley style detention, I'll give my class a taste of my detentions and use her as an example. I teach what I teach to help you, I show you what I show you so you can be prepared. So Miss Gilmore, are you prepared to work to the best of your ability today?"

She just shrugged, of course she was, he was only planning on humiliating her infront of her entire defence class.

"Run two laps around the lake." He ordered and her jaw dropped, he had to be joking. she couldn't run 100 meters let alone two laps of that massive lake!

"Pardon?"

"I said run two laps around the lake." He was serious, holy crap. She heard gasps of shock around the class and murmurs of how unfair that is. And that's when things turned sour.

"Sir that is ridiculous!" Lily exclaimed, it really was but lily, please keep your gob shut for once in your life. She didn't need her best friend coming to her rescue, she could defend herself just fine, hence why she had detention.

"Are you questioning my punishment Miss Evans." She was in for it, and then she nodded, there were some days where she felt like strangling the living daylights out of her best friend and today she wanted nothing more than to do exactly that. Professor Bradley then proceeded to point his wand at Lily's clothing and transfigure it into an outfit almost exactly like her own. "Then I guess you wouldn't mind joining your friend will you."

And then to everyone's surprise Lily gritted her teeth, stuck her middle finger up at him then started running her route. And then Elizabeth joined her.

"Lils are you CRAZY!"

"Sometimes I think so."

"Think! THINK! OH I KNOW SO!" she yelled whilst running side by side with lily, "You just willingly put yourself in the position to get humiliated infront of everyone."

"Yeah and its better than you doing it all by yourself aint it?" she questioned, "Liz you're my best friend, I wasn't going to let you go ahead with this by yourself, you'd die."

"You're the one who had asthma as a child Lily." She decided to remind her best friend,

"Stop bringing up my asthma, Merlin I was such a failure child, I couldn't even breath properly without nearly dying." Lily scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Exactly, you could die, you could collapse here, right now and I'd have no way of helping you!"

"Hocus Pocus, Elizabeth, we're witches or did you forget that little tibit?"

"Oh my…just, shut up and run, I want to get this over with."

Turns out us trying to finish our run in the quickest time possible wasn't the best idea in the world, no because we just had more time to do more work, pushups, situps, burpees, squats you name it. Both Elizabeth and Lily felt degraded against, inferior and quite likely felt disgusted at how they had no choice but to submit. The girls had never felt so joyful for a class period to be over, they were sore, disgusted with themselves, humiliated and covered in sweat.

"I hope that you all learnt something this lesson. Expect that once the weather warms up I bring you ALL out here for something similar to this." The class scampered off except for james and Sirius whom stayed behind to held them up. Professor Bradley approached the group and waved his wand over the two girls, transfiguring their clothing to their uniform and cleaning them of all sweat. "Here's some pepper up, you've been exercising in the freezing cold, you'll probably need it."

"Sir."

"Yes Sirius?"

"What was the point in humiliating them infront of the class."

"There are times where you should let your opinion be known, and times where you should keep your opinions to yourself. Quite frankly more than that, I wanted to give the class a lesson in humiliation, Miss Gilmore gave me the ample opportunity to do so."

"Why a lesson in humiliation of all things?" James questioned, confused.

"If one is unfortunate enough to be captured by death eaters what do you think happens to them. They most certainly do not invite them to have a cup of tea and interrogate them with veritaserum. Why should they, they have power over someone. The power of fear. Fear can make people do terrible things, no matter how degrading, illegal or wrong. I wanted to show the power of humiliation and what happens to the one being humiliated. Both Ms Gilmore and Ms Evans are passionate, strong girls and look at them, they were bending and submitting to my very will."

"You could've at least asked." Elizabeth commented irritated. She had just been humiliated and embarrassed in front of many people and he used it as a lesson. She was annoyed, more than annoyed actually.

Extremely annoyed.

Elizabeth Gilmore was irritated, her muscles were aching, every step she took used so much effort, she was meant to get her period in two days and she had a horrible night's sleep despite being more exhausted than she could ever remember being.

It had taken all her effort not to snap at anyone that morning, and for her to not fall asleep over her cocopops cereal.

And then it happened, her horrible week became even more horrible, disastrous more like it with the arrival of the post.

She was roused from her near asleep state by the pecking of an owl on her hand. People around her were staring at her as if she had three heads. "What?" she questioned causing a few to turn back to her lunch. It was then she realised it was a ministry owl, what on earth was a ministry owl doing with a letter addressed to her of all people.

Why would the ministry send her a letter, she was nothing but a lowly mudblood anyway. They spat on the dirt she walked on.

She grabbed the letter and it seemed time slowed down, noise around the hall disappeared and all she could hear was a thumping of her heart. After the first paragraph she dropped the letter in shock, her hands shook and her head spun, and she ran.

She ran blindly out of the great hall.

She couldn't do this.

It wasn't real.

* * *

 **I am feeling dread in my stomach just thinking of the next chapter :((( Its angsty and sad but theres some shippy moments in between so that's a happy thing...I guess. Down below is a sneak peek for chapter 12!**

 _Nothing he said would make her feel better._

 _So he just held her._

 **I don't know how I feel about the above chapter, as I've mentioned a hundred times I wrote this years ago and the editing is driving me crazy aha! But some very exciting things are coming up!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review, follow and favorite!**

 **Before anybody mentions the fact that it seems like Liz was having breakfast after class, she wasn't...She was having cereal for lunch. Does anybody do that? I do that, I hate cereal in the morning. Leave an answer in your review!**

 **Thechosenbibliophile xo**


	12. Family ties

**Hello my lovelies!**

 **You guys are honestly the best! Last chapter I was celebrating 50 reviews and now I'm celebrating 60! Thank you so much to _Raven that flies at night, Marie0907, madwamoose, Chica90, Guest, Anya and Yvonne_ for their reviews and ongoing support! And... I cant forget about those of you that have favourite and followed this story, I would love to hear your opinions on my writing and be able to correspond with you!**

 **I really love this chapter, theres some cute moments, some plain awkward moments and extremely angsty sad moments! This chapters also slightly shorter than the past few.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to _Marie0907_ who was my 60th reviewer and is constantly sharing her kind words and support x thank you!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

 _"Only people who are capable of loving strongly can also suffer great sorrow, but this same necessity of loving serves to counteract their grief and heals them." - Leo Tolstoy_

Her chest heaved with the effort to breath, perspiration licked her skin, her mind spun. As she ran and stumbled through the halls of Hogwarts in a panicked manner, she felt the walls closing in on her, people staring at her frenzied state, lights flashed in her vision and the world around her was nothing but flashes and lines. Everything around her was colourful and she was black and white. In her mind she seemed motionless for eternity but she was moving.

She felt numb.

Sometime later she'd recall climbing up stairs, pushing through hoards of students. But that sometime wouldn't be for a while. She was too incomprehensible, to disconnected from reality at he present time to realise what was going on around her.

It felt as if everyone was looking at her, as if they all had xray vision and could see the way her heart was pumping rapidly, the way her lungs were struggling to grab onto the air she was inhaling and exhaling rapidly, the way her muscles were clenching and the way her brain was reduced to mush.

She couldn't do this.

She couldn't believe it.

It wasn't true, It couldn't be.

She pressed the palms of her hands into her eyes until she saw nothing but flashes of different and unknown colours amongst a black background, like fireworks on a dark winters night. She tried to sit down, but it was more like a stumble and fall that left her in a trembling heap on the icy cold marble tiles.

This couldn't be happening.

* * *

Lily was in a frenzy, Liz had skipped Arithmancy and transfiguration. It was unlike her, especially when she seemed perfectly fine in the morning. Sore, yes. But otherwise fine. She would be pissed if Liz skipped because she was sore, She was sore and she went to transfiguration, she hates transfiguration! If Liz had skipped because she was sore she was going to be incensed.

She could never recall using her muscles so much, it hurt, oh god it hurt.

As she jumped trying to see over everyone in the crowded third floor she bumped into a laughing James Potter and Peter Pettigrew.

"Hey Lily." Peter exclaimed and nudged James who seemed to looking at Lily with an analysing look on his face, had he known she was worried. No, no he most definitely could not.

"Hey Peter, Potter." She nodded at them, before grimacing and sighing, "Listen have either of you seen Liz, I haven't seen her since this morning."

"Erm, no. We're heading down to lunch if you want to join us though." Peter replied whilst nodding in the direction of the Great hall,

"I'm not sure, I really should look." She bit her lip, she was hungry, really hungry, as in her stomach sounded like a troll was grumbling. And her legs hurt, and so did her shoulders, arms, bum...Maybe some chocolate would fix up her ailment. Yes some chocolate would be good, she deserved it after the day she'd had. But she was a good friend and good friends looked out for each other. If she went to eat chocolate she wouldn't be a good friend. Maybe she'd go get chocolate for Liz as well and then she wouldn't be such an awful friend.

"She might be in the great Hall." James suggested, noticing her discomfort. Damn it, why do you need to give good suggestions potter? She relented, she was hungry and they were right, there was a large chance she'd be at lunch with everyone else.

"Yes, fine, I'll go to lunch with you's."

She looked back as she walked with a worried expression on her face, where was she?

What had happened?

* * *

 _Dear Miss Gilmore,_

 _It is with regret that we inform you that last night, on the 8th of January 1978 your parents residence was attacked by the Terrorist group known as the Death Eaters. Your sister was fortunately out of the house at a friends however your parents sadly perished during the attack._

 _Several houses in the area were attacked. Under the muggle law your sister had to go to your next of kin so she is now residing with your Grandmother in Yorkshire. As you are of age it is your choice once the school term finish's whether you choose to live with her or by yourself._

 _We are sorry for your loss._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Bartemius Crouch_

 _Head of DMLE_

 _The ministry of magic._

She screwed the letter up in her hands, the parchment crinckling at her rough handling of it. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted nothing more than to smash something. But it wouldn't happen, the tears wouldn't come, her eyes were agonisingly dry; Her throat was dry and felt closed up, even if she wanted to, she couldn't scream, he didn't have the energy. Her body was numb, even when she moved she couldn't.

Elizabeth wanted nothing more than to cry, she wanted to feel her salty tears slide down her cheeks, she wanted to feel her throat clench as she sobbed. Did they die quickly, she wondered. Did they think of her, of how they loved her, or did they curse her name for affiliating their family with magic in the first place. In some ways she envied her sister, she would've been able to hold their dead bodies in her arms. She would have had tangible evidence to her parents death, not the words of a heartless ministry official.

She couldn't believe it even when the evidence was right in front of her, her parents the people who created her, the people who took care of her, the people who loved her, the people she called mum and dad. Were gone, just like that.

Their lives were taken from them, they were like solid smoke that slowly sublimated into a gas, slowly disappeared.

But that doesn't happen, how could that happen.

Her parents, weren't gone.

She couldn't be an orphan.

 _Orphan, orphan, orphan, orphan._

The word slowly became louder and louder, it blared in her ears, thumping and pounding as if trying to embed it into her mind. She placed her hands over her ears, no, no no. She didn't want to hear it, she didn't want to hear _that_ word.

* * *

"Ew get a room." Lily commented as she walked into the hall to see one of her best friends in one of her other best friends lap practically eating his face off. They didn't stop, are they death now? Honestly. She moved up the table towards James, Peter and Sirius who seemed to be whispering amongst themselves.

"Whats going on?" she asked them as they looked at her in confusion, "Or is it secret marauder business I'm not allowed to know about?" She said cheekily.

"Nah we're just trying to figure out how to prank Mary and Remus, we were thinking of sticking them together but they might enjoy that abit too much." Peter replied with a laugh causing her to snicker, very true.

"Actually only Peter and I are discussing that, Sirius just seemed to be playing with his hair and making innuendos about them." James commented whilst examining his bacon sandwhich.

"Of course he was." Lily laughed whilst patting Sirius on the head like a dog, causing him to shake his head and move away from her.

"Oi away from the hair!" He exclaimed horrified until he saw that it was Lily who had raised her brows in surprise, generally he let her touch his hair, who else braided it for him? "Oh its you. Hey Lils can you do a braid please?"

"After your reaction I don't think so" she shook her head before picking out a spring roll and munching on it.

"Please."

"no."

"Please, please, please."

"Using three pleases isn't going to persuade me."

And then he pouted and put on the best puppy dog face he could, it was very good, very…unnerving as well. Maybe Sirius just had very strong resemblance to a dog. But lets not mention to him how good his puppy dog face was. "Please, please, please with a cherry on top.""

"Nope!" she said popping the p.

"pl…"

"NO SIRIUS!" she exclaimed out loud, causing Remus and Mary who were afew seats down to spring apart, causing laughs all round.

* * *

It wasn't until dinner that night, when the evening prophet arrived that the seventh year Gryffindor's found out why Elizabeth had been absent for most of the day. They were shocked, horrified. Why hadn't they known, they had gone about laughing and joking all day, whilst their friend grieved the loss of their parents.

 **MUGGLE VILLAGE ATTACKED. 13 CONFIRMED DEAD, 3 MISSING.**

They hadn't thought much of it until they saw the list, the dreaded list that every student, no matter how pure-blooded checked in silence hoping that it's not their family or friends. They all understand the overwhelming relief at not seeing somebody they know on there and the stabbing pain when they hear an anguished cry from their peers.

Silence envelopes them as they thought about what had happened, they thought about their parents, what they'd do in that situation. They all did except for one, who sat there and didn't think of their parents, no, in his mind they didn't deserve a moment of his time, he thought about Elizabeth and the pain she was going through, Pain that he'd never be able to comprehend.

After seeing the affects of grief, he was glad that he didn't need to grieve for his parents or relatives.

He stood up silently and walked out of the hall, it wasn't like anyone noticed, no. they all had other things to think about, much more than he did anyway.

* * *

Lily walked through the halls patrolling with James in silence, they were both deep in thought. Both had met Mr and Mrs Gilmore, James briefly but Lily knew them, they were like her second parents.

She had loved them and respected them immensely.

Mr and Mrs Gilmore let her stay at theirs when she turned up in the middle of the night when she was 14 after an argument with petunia, she went shopping with them, they celebrated both hers and Liz's birthday in the summer instead of missing it completely, she could go to them for anything and they helped her to the best of their ability.

She remembered admiring them for something her parents never managed to do, something that she was always insanely jealous of. The fact that they managed to keep their family together after they found out about Liz being a witch, yet hers fell apart.

It wasn't fair that they were able to stay together and love one another whilst her family struggled to sit down for Christmas dinner.

But now she knew she'd relish those awkward Christmas dinners, It wasn't fair that her best friend was an orphan/

A lone tear slid down her lightly freckled cheek as she thought about the situation, that could be her, any day, at any time. She could find her parents name on a list, and people would just pass over it as if they were nobody. Even though, to her they were the most important people in the world.

She felt as though she was grieving not only for Elizabeths parents, but for her parents, even though they were still living, she knew there was a possibility. She wasn't naïve.

James looked at Lily and saw a tear running down her cheek, oh how he wanted to use the pad of his thumb to wipe away her tears, for her to go to him when she was upset, to put a smile back onto her beautiful face.

He knew what she was thinking, he was thinking it too. Despite what many thought, he was not stupid, he knew the truth, he just chose not to accept it. He was apart of one of the most prominent blood traitor families in magical Britain, his father, before inventing sleekeezies was a top notch auror. He knew that he was in danger, he knew his parents were in danger, he knew they were targets.

But he chose to not accept it.

Some may say it'd be easier if he accepted it now than have to do so later on, but James was never one for doing things the easy way.

No, if he had anything to do with it, his parents wouldn't be dying anytime soon.

* * *

Peter sat in the kitchens sipping on a hot chocolate thinking over the events of today, he didn't want a war, he didn't want people to die. Why was the world so cruel? Peter's father left him and his mother when he was 6 years old for another woman, of course they didn't know that until he never came back. He had said he couldn't deal with magic anymore. He grieved, he grieved everyday, for the family he could've had. Before Hogwarts he was always rattled with jealousy around fathers day, he had wanted a father, a proper family. It wasn't until Hogwarts where he discovered the love of friendship, and how friends were the family he chose. He found out that his friends were a different type of family. He loved them, they were his brothers in everything but blood.

However he was different to them. Yes he was apart of the Marauders and they loved him, he was still an outsider, he wasn't as tall, or as handsome, or as intelligent. They wanted to fight for this war, they wanted to lead. But he wasn't sure, he didn't want to die, he didn't want his friends to die. He wanted it to just end.

For it to just be over.

* * *

Beverley hit the punching bag infront of her with such force, such anger. She put all her might into it, every feeling, every inch of pain. She hated it, she hated emotions, he just wanted the emotions to disappear, to leave her. She didn't want to cry, she didn't want to hate, she didn't want anger, but most of all she didn't want to love.

Her chest heaved as tears welled in her eyes. She didn't want to cry, no, crying was for weaklings, for vulnerable people. She was better than everyone else, she wasn't weak, she wasn't vulnerable. She was Beverley Wilkins and those depictions didn't describe her at all.

She knew they missed her, they wanted the old her back. But the old Beverley was dead, her innocence went with her. No they wouldn't understand. She didn't want them to understand.

She couldn't remember the last time she laughed, wholeheartedly laughed. Was it that day, was it several days before? She couldn't remember...

When they say you never think the last time is the last time they're right. We as a human race are too selfish to think that there is an expiration date on forever, we think that there will be more, that forever is infinite.

She wanted nothing more than to be there for Elizabeth, to hold her as she cried, to tell her everything would be okay. But how could she, when she knew it wouldn't be. She would never be the same. She lost two of the most important people in her life, how could someone recover from that. How can she sugar-coat the truth from one of her best friends.

She couldn't…

And she knew that it would be merciful to do so, but sometimes you needed to face the sharp pain of the truth then opposed to the dull, blunt pains later on.

* * *

Mary looked up from her herbology textbook and looked at Remus, her Remus. A giddy feeling swelled in her chest as she thought about him.

His face was screwed up in concentration from his ridiculously large history book. The dark corner they were in was illuminated by the few lamps after meters away, it was secluded and quiet. Remus's favourite place in the library. Not surprising, his best friends were James, Sirius and Peter.

His eyebrows were drawn together and he was biting his lower lip, he leant over to grab his quill only to see mary staring at him. A small grin passed over his face as he looked at her in confusion, her cheeks were dashed with pink and she looked embarrassed.

"Do I have something on my face?" a small laugh escaped her, she shook her head in the negative.

"No, you just, you just looked really cute just then."

"Cute?"

"Extremely so." She nodded noting his discomfort with a smirk. "Irresistably cute, like…a small puppy or... I dunno, ice-cream."

Icecream? What on earth, why did she decide to use icecream to compare him to? Now she wouldn't mind a date with him, a tub of icecream and a bed, but now...comparing him to icecream. She had never been academically inclined, but what she had just said was downright ridiculous!

He sniggered, "icecream?"

"Yes, because every time icecream is put in front of me I want to eat a gallon of it."

"Yeah and then you feel guilty about it."

"Stop looking into my awful description of you!" she exclaimed whilst burying her head into the textbook. "I don't read sappy romance novels like Liz so I cant describe you as amazingly as I'd like to." she grumbled, her voice muffled by the book.

"Nah I find it cute." He leant over the table and lifted her head, "You don't need to read romance novels for me to care about you Mare."

She let out a sigh, but internally her heart was pounding, he cared about her!

"But I'm not as smart, I don't read or write or like school like-" He placed a finger against her lips to stop her from speaking, Her pale pink lips were soft against his finger, he couldn't help but crave to touch them, to feel them against his own.

"Intelligence is subjective." he whispered, "You are perfect the way you are." She felt like she could dance on a cloud, she wanted nothing more than to laugh and dance in joy. Merlin, he was perfect and beautiful and wonderful!

He placed his thumb under her chin and looked into her deepset dark blue eyes, they were like the clear dark waters of the ocean, open and inviting, yet mysterious and lethal. Her eyes sucked him in like a rip. She leaned forward as well and their lips connected over the table, books layed forgotten, it was just them.

And despite everything going on.

As long as they were together,

They would get through everything.

* * *

Sirius walked up the stairs towards the astronomy tower, he knew she was here after all, the map never lied.

He saw her sitting with her back facing him, looking towards the unending horizon. He moved towards her and he sat down next to her so they were side by side, she stared blank faced forwards, and he did to. The blank look on her face, it didn't belong there, for some reason his heart twinged at her pain. The empty mask plastered onto her face didn't belong there, she was meant to smile and laugh; not be so unexpressive and empty.

They sat in silence, she just sat there staring impassively ahead. They were both looking at the black canvas ahead of her that was littered with glistening dots.

To her it was beautiful.

To him, it meant so much more.

"That's Orion." He said out loud and pointed towards a constellation, "His the hunter. He died of his own arrogance, told everyone about how great he was at hunting and how he'd kill al the wild animals," he sorted at this, "They say that Gaia, the mother of all the animals was displeased and set a huge scorpion onto him and it stung him. They say that she placed both Orion and the scorpion in the sky as constellations and that Orion appears to be chased by the scorpion."

She looked at him in curiosity, that's when he saw her face, she looked so pale, so broken yet so strong. Her eyes were fogged yet miraculously clear. She hugged her knees as he continued.

"Orions my dad, and theres Bellatrix, my cousin."

"Your family." She started, her voice was husky and hoarse from disuse and lack of hydration, before continuing she cleared her throat, "They're all named after stars, why?"

It was unexpected, a question he'd answered a handful of times, yet never seemed to explain properly. He didn't know how to.

"Its something to do with how the stars and constellations are there, The stories were told centuries ago, but the constellations and stars are there. It's their legacy. The Black family will live on, if not in person, they will in the sky, therefore they will never be forgotten. The Black family is important, they shine brighter than mere mortals against a plan backdrop, they stand out and have the ambition to do something others don't have the strive to do." He explained whilst looking forward, expertly finding members of his family amongst the other lone stars. "Or that's what Bella, sorry, Bellatrix told me."

She nodded with a contemplative look on her face.

"It must be nice, having something to fall back on if you're running out of conversation topics, Hey did you know my familys named after stars?"

"I don't really like talking about my family. We don't get along all that well." He scoffed as she shook her head, turning towards him with anger etched onto her face. How dare he say something like that when she's just lost her family to those his family members followed.

"So in those 16 years that you were with your family, there weren't any good moments huh? Nothing that you look back on and go, yeah that was fun?"

Oh there was, there was plenty. So many good memories, getting Kreacher to get him and Regulus icecream in the middle of the night, forcing Andy to become the third brother and Bellatrix to be death so they could reenact the tale of the three brothers, getting Narcissa to braid his hair, them starting Hogwarts, their first winter balls at age 13, playing pranks. But the good could not undo the bad, there were more bad memories than good. But she didn't need to know that.

"I don't like to think about it, I hate them, all of them! They're no family of mine."

"So if your family was taken away from you, you wouldn't grieve, you wouldn't care?" she exclaimed, anger seeping into her voice. He was unbelieveable, arrogant and foolish.

"Some of my family. Uncle Alphard died so Andy's all that's left…but the rest, they can go commit suicide for all I care."

"That's not a nice thing to wish on anybody, no matter how cruel, Some people don't have the luxury of having family." She whispered the last part. She was still in utter disbelief, she couldn't believe that she was an orphan.

"You're lucky that your family was so great, you didn't have much, but they loved you. I can't say that."

They sat there in silence sifting through memories of their familys, the times they got in trouble, the times they laughed, the times they cried. The times they argued and the times they celebrated.

"It doesn't feel real, it feels like I'm going to wake up tomorrow and it'll all be fine." she whispered.

"Maybe not tomorrow, but one day it will be."

"Doesn't feel like it, it doesn't feel like they're even dead!" she exclaimed, her lip trembling. "I just want to have a hug from my mum and for my dad to call me his little princess. But that's not going to happen, just like his never going to interrogate my boyfriends or walk me down the aisle, my mums never going to give me advice on boys or take me shopping or have another coffee with me."

She cried, tears welled up in her eyes for the first time since she read that unforgiving letter, a sob wracked her body as she ran her hands through her messy hair. At last she finally cracked, she felt the blinding pain in her chest, she tasted the saltiness of her tears and felt them dry against her cheeks.

"They're never going to hold my…children, they aren't going to see me g…get m…marri…ed, they aren't go…going to tell me that I've made a mmistake or con…congratulate me, They a-aren't eve...n g..going to see me gra-graduate!" She sobbed, a bubble had formed in her throat and her body was trembling. She felt a pair of strong arms embrace her and pull her towards him, she burrowed her head in his strong chest feeling his heartbeat. The feel of his warmth made her chest ache, she just wanted them back.

"Th…they're nn..never going to tell me they l…love me."

What was he supposed to say, he couldn't say it would get better or than she'd be fine. Nothing he said would make her feel better.

So he just held her.

There was nothing more he could do.

And she was fine with that.

 **Wow, that was a rollercoaster of feels! I loved this chapter actually, I personally enjoyed the breaks from the depressing stuff and more to interactions between the other characters without Elizabeth. I cringed whilst going over the Mary/Remus scene...oh my it was awful, but I secretly loved it aha! Down below is your usual spoiler!**

 _She could stay in his arms forever._

 **Who is it hmmmm? Maybe its Lily, Maybe its Liz, Maybe Beverley is back to her old habits, Maybe its Mary? That's for me to know and for you to find out hehe!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and follow and favorite! It takes less than a minute!**

 **Thechosenbibliophile xo**


	13. Convictions of a soldier

**Hello my dear, lovely readers!**

 **Happy Australia Day to my fellow Australians! And whether you're Australian or not, I hope you had a marvellous day!**

 **Thank you to _Anya, Madwamoose, Marie0907 and Lisveth13_ for your reviews! I was so overjoyed that you enjoyed the last chapter and that you guys love Mary and Remus as much as I do! It wasn't until last chapter people really commented on it so I'm so happy people like them together! I love writing them!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to favourite/follow and leave a review! Reading them and seeing your support and love for this story makes my day!**

* * *

 _"Once you make a decision, the universe conspires to make it happen." -Ralph Waldo Emerson_

Her eyes fluttered open before shutting immeadiantly, the sun streaming through the curtains were blinding her. There was too much light, too much light for a time that was plagued by such darkness.

Waking up was nice, for a single moment you could forget the hell you were living in and pretend that everything was okay.

A smile graced her face, today was Tuesday, Ever since first year Tuesday became a day of great importance to her, Tuesday was the day her parents would send a letter.

Parents…

It was as if a large wave of freezing cold water was tipped over her head, her knees buckled under the weight and she collapsed onto her bed. Elizabeth leaned forward , head tipped towards her chest and forearms pressed into her thighs, her skin becoming reddened from the pressure.

The word echoed through her mind,

parents.

The parents she no longer had.

Her eyes were dry, but her chest was aching, it was as if there was a gaping hole in her heart and everytime she heard that word, _parents,_ echo through her mind, a hammer would come and smash her heart, making that gaping hole even larger, even emptier.

It had been five days.

The funeral was over, closure was given. But the grief was still there.

Lily had said that there are five stages of grief, denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance. But she didn't understand, how could someone say that there was a way to grieve, yet not write a handbook saying how to. She wished, oh how she wished that they weren't gone. She would've given anything to see them again, to go back in time for afew moments and warn them, somehow protect them, die for them…

She shook her head, it wasn't right to dwell on this.

Today she was going to go back to classes with her head held high and her mind in its right place. She wasn't going to let those slimy, no good, Death Eater scum know just how affected she was.

They stood out in the transfiguration corridor waiting for McGonagall, on either side of her, her friends stood protectively The marauders, stood right behind thing, not hiding that they had their wands out, ready to hex anyone that was prepared to say anything to her.

"Lils I don't know what to get for your birthday!" Elizabeth groaned rolling her head back, cracking her neck in the process, as the conversation leant towards Lily's upcoming birthday.

"You don't need to get me anything!" she exclaimed and went forward to hug her, "All I need is our friendship and for you to be happy and safe!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes, typical Lily, she didn't have a selfish bone in her body.

"Well if you end up with a shit birthday present you can blame yourself for be-"

"Oi Gilmore! I was missing you and your Mudblood self." Elizabeth huffed and turned away from Avery to Peter who was standing there with his eye twitching, wand in hand. She did not have any patience to deal with the idiotic whelp and hear his taunts and threats.

She turned to Peter who was standing, staring bewildered at the tall boy.

"So Peter, Im craving something sweet and im wondering if you had any recom-"

"Hows mummy and Daddy Gilmore?" he taunted with a cruel laugh, "Did they send any letters recently, oh wait, they're dead" Elizabeths heart started racing her hand started shaking. She willed the tears away, she wasn't going to cry, she wasn't going to be weak. He didn't have the right to see her so vulnerable.

"How's your mummy and daddy Avery, have they stopped gagging at your stench everytime you're in their presence?"

"Shut up!" he exclaimed, a pale flush going across his pale, high cheekbones.

"Oh so you can dish it out but you cant receive it?" she replied scathingly, her face scrunching up in disgust as she looked at him, "No wonder your parents cant stand you, you're a coward. You're a filthy, no good Death Eater! And that's all you'll ever be!"

"Your parents were too weak to fight back Gilmore, too cowardly to stand up for themselves. But then again, they don't have magic so they would've-" At this she pulled her fist back, but before she got there another fist collided with Averys large nose. She turned in shock to see Lily puffing next to her, shaking in knuckles in pain and her cheeks bright red.

"Miss Evans! Mr Avery enough!" A Scottish accented voice yelled from behind them. "Both of you detention!" a muffled voice argued from the floor as he covered his bloody nose, the blood was dripping through his fingers. Damn Lily, you have a good right hook. Her insides were coiling at what he had just said about her parents, but her heart was writhing with sadistic pleasure at the thought of him lying helpless on the floor. She knew it was wrong, but how could she not, when he had caused her much suffering.

"What! I'm the victim here!"

"You most certainly are not! You have no right to taunt another student the way you were, do you want me to take points as well?"

"She was talking back to me!" he exclaimed, using his less bloody hand to point at Elizabeth,

""Don't be such a wimp!" James spat in disgust, shaking his head. "What you did was wrong and if you don't shut your gob I'll give you an extra week of detention with Filch."

"Mr Potter, whose the teacher around here?"

"Sorry Professor." He muttered looking down at his woreout shoes. He never had a comeback to that nifty line she used.

"Nether the less I think Mr Potter is making a decent point, add on a weeks worth of detention with filch starting tomorrow." A groan escaped Avery whom was leaning against the wall dizzy from blood loss. "Mr Carrow, take Mr Avery to the hospital wing." She then opened the door and the class pushed through the door to get good spots.

"Miss Gilmore, are you sure you want to be here?" Professor Mcgongall asked her, her eyes softened as she gazed at her student.

"I'm fine professor." She said with a small smile, Professor Mcginagalls lips thinned and her eyebrow raised. She turned to Lily who was resembling a tomato with approval in her eyes.

"Miss Evans."

"Yeah." Lily looked up through her eyelashes, her cheeks still flushed.

"10 points to Gryffindor for standing up for a friend." A large smile spread across Lily's face as she squeezed her grateful best friends hand. McGonagall looked up at the rest of the students that were standing around, "Well we don't have all day do we?"

* * *

After arithmancy Elizabeth and Lily were headed to the library to spend their free period there studying for NEWTS, which were five months away...exactly.

"Hey I just need to go to the toilet." Lily said as they were walking past the Bathrooms, they went in together and Liz went towards the mirror. She probably looked a mess, after all she didn't spend the last five days looking in the mirror, if anything she was avoiding it. She didn't want to see her fathers eyes or her mothers face. It was too painful.

She winced as she saw her reflection, her pale cheeks were hollow from lack of food and there were large bags under her slightly bloodshot eyes. Her lips were chapped and her eyebrows were messy and losing its shape. Her hair was falling from her messy bun perched on her head. She looked awful, no wonder everyone was asking her if she was alright. She certainly didn't look it.

But oddly enough, she didn't care. She couldn't summon the motivation to care. It took too much effort. Effort she didn't have.

Briefly she wondered why none of her friends had mentioned anything.

Lily walked out and looked at her. She cocked her head to the side and spoke. "You still look beautiful."

"I honestly couldn't care less." She waved her off. "Come on, NEWTS are five months away!" As they walked out Elizabeth looked at her reflection once more and knew, she just knew that her parents would be proud of her.

"Lily! I'm bored!" Liz complained her voice muffled by her transfiguration book.

"Its better than being panicked when you leave your work to last minute." She retorted.

"I don't procrastinate! Do you know me at all?" she exclaimed causing Lily to cock her head to the side looking at her with an expression on her face that clearly read 'are you kidding me?'

"Two words, 4th year." At those words Elizabeth felt her face flush. She never wanted to mention that awful year.

"Two words, never again."

"What's never again?" a voice asked behind them, they turned to see Remus and Mary standing behind them with books piled in their hands. They sat down opposite to one another and opened their books. Mary abet hesitantly.

"Fourth year." Lily laughed whilst copying down some notes. Mary started snickering and Remus looked at them confused. They looked at him in shock, fourth year was a very well known year amongst the Gryffindors.

"The year Sirius became a man-whore?" He questioned, Elizabeth snorted at the statement, poor, kind, innocent Remus was being tainted by Mary's foul mouth.

"No!" Lily snickered, "Universally known as the year Elizabeth tried being emo." Then Remus's eyes lit up in recognition.

"Oh yes, the year where you wore black and wore more makeup than all the girls in fourth year put together." The girls shuddered and nodded,

"The piercings." More nods,

"loud muggle music."

"She still does that." Mary laughed, her eyes alight with mischief.

"You can't talk Mary! You steal my music and listen to it when you run!"

"How'd you know about that!"

"I know all, youngling!" she cackled like a mad witch, a large smile plastered on her face.

"Sure you do." She laughed with a bright smile gracing her face.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing." She said seriously, lifting her arm and forming a light fist. Mary's smile widened dangerously as she picked up the reference.

"I Apologise, lord Vader." She spoke solemnly, "To disturb you is the worst of crimes." Those around them that knew of muggle popculture were laughing at their exchange causing Madam Pince to yell at everyone and send several of those in hysterics out of the library.

Including them.

* * *

The days following weren't as laid back, In fact, it was the opposite.

It seemed that her grief had felt the need to take a break for a day before returning with a vengeance, she felt as though she was being strangled and choked. She spent her hours either studying or in silence. She had barely spoken to anyone, her friends were sneaking her food into the library. One night she even fell asleep and Madam Pince hadn't noticed and locked her in the library. Elizabeth couldn't help but think she noticed and took sadistic pleasure in locking her in.

Anything to take her mind off her parents, off her guilt, off the possibilities, the what ifs.

Elizabeth leant over her Potions essay for Everlasting Elixirs. She reread the text over and over again, but something about it was off, it wasn't good enough, she needed to do better. She leant down under the table to get a sheet of parchment out of her book bag when she heard someone drop a book onto the table causing her to jump and hit her head on the underside of the table.

"You alright there!" she retorted sarcastically whilst rubbing the back of her head, ouch, that bloody hurt.

"No I am not." Sirius's voice retorted back in a non nonsense way, was someone impersonating him with polyjuice. She looked at him sceptically. She'd never heard him sound so serious. She couldn't help but laugh internally at her pun...she was so funny.

"Alright." She dragged on the I in confusion.

"I'm sick of watching you stay locked up in this bloody hellhole." He said causing her to gasp, the library and hellhole, what, how? Excuse him. Seeing her indignant expression he continued, "No its not healthy, you look like you haven't slept in years and you look like you've lost 5 pounds in the last few days! You look like the demented house elves at my parents house." He exclaimed frailing his arms around. Madam Pince turned around and glared at him from his loud yelling.

"Sirius!" she whispered. She knew she looked bad, but that was just harsh.

"No Gilmore." Now that stung, she didn't know why but being called by her last name by him hurt, she couldn't even comprehend why. It was like a physical blow. "You need to get out or your going to collapse from exhaustion."

"I'm fine Black." She muttered harshly before roughly writing on her parchment, he rolled his eyes and glared at her before rougly plucking her quill out of her hand and snapping it. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she exclaimed loudly causing Madam Pince to yell at them to get out but she continued, "THAT QUILL WAS BLOODY EXPENSIVE!"

"I'll get you a new one straight after you go get fresh air." he told her with a smirk, but his eyes betrayed his careless mask, his eyes were full of worry. She stood her ground, looking at him, her face expressionless. He made a split second decision and pulled her over his shoulder like a fireman.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?" she screeched whislst kicking her legs around, "IM BEING KIDNAPPED! HELP! HELP ME!" she screamed.

"Oh shut up Gilmore! They all know you need to leave the library anyway."

"KIDNAP! RAPE! HELP ME!" she screamed whilst kicking him. Everyone who passed them looked at them curiously and everyone peered out of windows to see what the commotion was.

Honestly, the school was a madhouse.

He dropped her unceremonially on her backside on the concrete of the courtyard.

"DO YOU HAVE A FRICKEN PROBLEM?" she screamed, that had bloody hurt! "GOSH CANT YOU LEAVE ME ALONE! I JUST WANT TO STUDY BUT NO! APPARENTLY THERES SOMETHING WRONG WITH THAT!" she ranted, Sirius's face got angrier by the moment,

"DO I HAVE A PROBLEM? YS I DO BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE YOURSELF ILL!"

"ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"MERLIN CANT YOU APPREACIATE SOMEONES HELP, I JUST WANT WHATS BEST FOR YOU BUT YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU CAN STUFF IT BECAUSE YOU REALLY DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" he exclaimed before storming off, once he was about three meters away her turned around and looked at her in anger. "OH AND YOU MUST'VE LOST TRACK OF THE DATES, ITS JANUARY 30TH, YOU KNOW, YOUR BEST FRIENDS BIRTHDAY!"

Elizabeths stomach dropped at that information, she'd forgotten her best friends birthday.

It completely escaped her mind. Black dots begun to swim in front of her eyes. What kind of person was she if she could forget her best friends, her sisters birthday. Her throat closed up and her chest heaved. She ran her thin hands through her greasy hair which was knotted and flat. Oh god. She was horrible. How could she. She let out a strangled scream when she felt hands on her. She felt her throat tightening

And she succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Elizabeth opened her eyes to see a bright white ceiling that was painstakingly plain. She had to bite back a groan as she leant back into the soft pillow supporting her head. Great, she was most definitely in the hospital wing, if not confirmed by the ceiling, it was by the smell.

"Hey sleeping beauties finally awake." A famillar voice whispered pulling a strand of hair away from her face, Lily, sweet Lily. Guilt coiled in her stomach.

"Lils." She whispered, her voice cracked and she couldn't continue because of how dry her throat was. She pointed at her throat and Lily got the message, she elant over and poured a cup of water and let Liz sip on it before she continued. "I'm sorry for forgetting." She fiddled with a strand of thread fraying from the edge of the sheets in shame, Lily looked at her and hook her head. Her eyes were softened with compassion.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! I'm a horrible friend!" her head pounded as she raised her voice. Madam Pomphrey came storming in.

"Out Miss Evans! You aren't here to disturb my patient! You should've told me the moment she opened her eyes! Shooo!" she waved Lily out who stayed planted in her spot with an eyebrow raised. "Do I need to escort you out myself Miss evans."

"I'll be Back!" Lily yelled as Madam Pomphrey shooed her out. Liz winced, this was already a long day.

* * *

Liz woke up the next morning with Sirius asleep on the couch next to her bed, his head lying on the bed and he was gripping her hand tightly. A small smile graced her face as she looked at his face, he looked so calm and relaxed in sleep. His mouth was wide open and he had drool running down his chin, his hair was sticking up in all places, it was almost as bad as James.

He was beautiful.

Almost five minutes later his eyes fluttered open before he winced at the light and shut them again. A groan escaped his mouth and he stretched with his eyes closed, cracking bones and stretching them. She winced every time he clicked a joint or bone. He opened his eyes and looked at her as she winced.

"Is there something on my face?" he whispered worriedly, his voice husky as he felt around his face.

"Yup, right there." She said as she pointed her finger right at the middle of his forehead. She watched with amusment as his face contorted into panic as he felt around the area. He stopped as she started laughing at his reaction.

"You were bluffing weren't you?" he questioned narrowing his eyes. She nodded through her laughter. "haha very funny."

"Oh I know." It was almost like everything was back to normal, until they fell into an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry." They both spoke at the same time,

"You go." Once again they spoke at the same time before succumbing to laughter.

"Ladies first." Sirius told her,

"Oh then I'm sure you'll do the honours." She replied with a smirk causing him to let out a bark of laughter.

"Oh no I insist." He laughed,

"Well I must concur." She let out a sad smile, before letting out a sigh of resignation. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, it way way out of line, I could've got you into serious trouble and all you wanted was what was best for me. And for that im sorry."

"Its alright, and I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have yelled at you or made you panic, otherwise you wouldn't have collapsed."

"Shall we call a truce?" he questioned looking at him with a smile, they nodded simultaneously in agreement. With a laugh she spoke,

"Shall we shake on it?" she extended her arm for him to shake but instead of shaking her hand he gathered her up in his arms and hugged her, she stiffened up at first before relaxing and wrapping her arms around him as well. She took a long breath and inhaled his scent, he smelt like freshly smoked cigarettes, petrol, the fresh air and wet dog? She'd have to ask about that another time. But it was so welcoming, she felt like this was where she was safe, content, this was where she belonged, in his arms. She felt warm and protected.

She could stay in his arms forever.

* * *

Two days later, Liz was out of the Hospital wing, and that's when they decided to celebrate Lily's birthday. Peter and James sorted out a picnic basket from the house elves and bought it down to the willow tree by the lake where they all sat down and were enjoying their time. Laughter was laced through the breeze and could be heard miles off. It was sensually warm for September, the snow had melted away and there was no rain in sight, it was cold yes, but beautiful.

Elizabeth loved when they were like this, happy and laughing without a care in the world. With these wonderful people, she felt at home.

Mary and Remus were holding hands and attempting to feed scones to one another but were failing and dropping cream and jam everywhere causing the rest of the group to both laugh and gag. James was harshly whispering to Peter and Beverley about something where they were reassuring him of something, Sirius was sitting with his back facing Lily as she braided his hair and laced daisies through it. Elizabeth watched in joy as she realized how privileged she was to have these people in her life.

Afew minutes later once Lily was done braiding his hair she levitated a treacle tart to herself but just before she took a bite out of it Sirius snatched it away.

"HEY!" she exclaimed scrunching her face up and leaning over to grab it out of his hand, she leant over so far that she collapsed ontop of him as she tried grabbing it before Sirius in one quite succession shoved the small tart into his mouth without hesitation causing her to gape at him. 'THAT WAS MINE!"

"you can have this instead." He gave her a cute vanilla cupcake with green icing on it. She grabbed it out of his hand and shoved it into her mouth immeadiantly causing the Marauders to look on it horror as she chewed on the cupcake, the girls looked on in wonder as to what was going on. Lily's face scrunched up and she spat out the remains of the crumbled cupcake all over Sirius.

" EW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Sirius with distate picked off a small piece of parchment off his face with his fingers before placing it on her forehead. "BLACK!"

"Just read it Evans!" Lily picked the piece of parchment off her face and read the contents before a small smile graced her face and her cheeks flushed slightly. James sat with an anxious smile on his face. Lily looked at him and walked over before leaning in front of him. She put her hands on either side of his face before looking at him in the eyes and speaking.

"You nearly made me choke to ask me something you could vocalize?" he just nodded in fear of saying something that he would regret. She let her smile grow until the point where her small dimples were showing on her cheeks. James felt his heart beat faster at the delighted expression on her face.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She muttered underneath her breath before moving her face closer to his. Everyone was leaning forward in anticipation, he must've asked her out…again. Would she say yes, would she say no, who knows? She leant forward and kissed him on the cheek before whispering something in his ear. James face lit up and a large smile appeared on his face.

"Really?" he asked whilst placing a hand over his cheek, she nodded, "merlin's saggy left, I can't believe it!" he exclaimed in shock before hugging her, it only lasted about two seconds because Lily pushed him away. James continued holding his hand to his cheek.

"I'm never washing my face again."

Mutters of disgust went through the group and you could hear Sirius muttering about Greasy gits.

"Potter I wont go out with you if you don't wash you're face."

* * *

It was later that night where everyone was gathered around the common room fire laughing at a joke Sirius had made about houseleves that things changed, where the night became a lot darker.

Elizabeth would one day look back on this night and wonder how she had not noticed that this was the night everything started going downhill.

"How can you all sit there and act as if nothing is happening!" Beverley questioned causing everyone to stop talking and look at her, wondering where that statement came from. Everyone was in shock until Mary spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"You're all sitting there so carefree, full of laughter, braiding hair and making flower chains, eating shitloads of food and pretending that there's no war!"

"Why should we let the war dictate our actions now? Soon enough we'll be consumed by it, I like being stress free at the moment." Lily retorted, her cheeks slowly flushing in anger.

"But we are consumed by it! We just don't realize it yet! There are people dying, left right and center. There are death eaters in our school! They know all sorts about us, our friends, our fears, our weaknesses, our strengths. Everything. And they can use it against us." She looked at them, her eyes hardened and back straight. In that moment they realized they'd never seen her look so passionate and brave.

"It's like having one of your best friends become a spy, but the worst part is, you don't know what they know! I can't sit around and wait for us to get picked off one by one, the muggleborns, half-bloods, blood traitor, light pureblood family, blood traitor family, werewolf, and the disowned one. Wow I wonder how long we'll all last." She retorted and pointed at them all at the titles she stated. They all looked around when she said werewolf making sure there was nobody around, the marauders looked at her in anger.

The thought of one of them becoming a spy was heinous, All of them loved each other beyond words and cared for one another immensely. The bond they shared was one of a kind and for that to be broken up... It was too horrible a thought.

"Stop being so negative Beverley!" Lily raised her voice, her fists clenched and lip curled in rage, why now? Why did Beverley need to voice what was going through all their minds anyway.

"I'm not being negative I'm being realistic!"

"If that's what you like to call it." She replied sharply.

"No listen to me, you all may be content to sit around and laugh whilst people die and he finds out about all of us." She put emphasis on he, and shudders went through them. "But I'm not going to sit around, twiddle my thumbs and wait to die."

"I don't want to live every day in fear; there are death eaters within these walls. We are all in danger and when reality finally slaps you all in the face some of us might already be dead." Silence went over them as they listened to her strong words.

"Doing even something small will help in this war. I don't care about me, I just want this to end. I'm going to find out who these death eaters are, and when I do, I'm going to shut them up for good." She raised a fist before turning around and storming up to the dorm with a fire in her eyes.

She was a blazing inferno.

Elizabeth just hoped that she didn't meet fire, because if they did meet, the whole world would go up in flames.

 **Oh how I love this chapter! I feel like I say that every chapter with my super drawn out authors notes! I'm sorry! I just have so much to say!**

 **So finally some progress between James and Lily! Now Sirius and Liz need to get there act together before one of you jump out of the screen and strangle me for dragging this on for so long! This chapter is a turning point in the story! I wish I could say more but I cant without spoiling! I'm so bad at being subtle.**

 **Now a tiny peek into next chapter!**

 _He wanted to spend the rest of his life kissing Lily Evans._

 **Now don't worry, I haven't spoiled the entirety of next chapter! So much happens and I know all you shippers are going to be overjoyed hehe!**

 **Don't forget to follow and favourite, as well as leave a review! It only takes a minute to make me the happiest person in the world.**

 **I love you all**

 **Thechosenbibliophile xo**


	14. Calm before the storm

**Hello my beautifuls!**

 **Thank you so much to _Adiba.s101, Raven that flies at night, , Anya, Marie0907 and Madwamoose_ for their reviews and continuous support! I love all my readers more than you can possibly imagine, you all mean the world to me!**

 **I just wanted to inform you guys that since I uploading I have been updating every Tuesday and Thursday, however as I started school today I am going to update once a week (maybe twice if I have time) on a Wednesday xx**

 **I reckon you Jily and Blackmore shippers are going to LOVE this chapter, hehe! This is a light and happy chapter and I love it so much so I hope you will too!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review after reading, it only takes a minute to say a few kind things and after returning to school I'd love for the boost! Love you all and hope you enjoy! xx**

* * *

 _"Love is the extremely difficult realization that something other than oneself is real."_

 _-Iris Murdoch_

Voices full of joy and laughter echoed around the raucous Great hall that was filled to the brim of students for a long awaited dinner, however the most noise came from the middle of the Gryffindor table.

"What the hell Sirius, you're more restless than usual!" Beverley exclaimed before taking a sip of her pumpkin juice, her eyebrow raised suspiciously.

"And its not just you, even Peter and heck Remus even you're restless!" Lily laughed whilst picking peas off her plate and placing them on James, with a disgusted grimace on her face.

"Can you stop putting peas on my plate woman?"

"But dear you must eat your greens." She said in a mock motherly voice, placing her hand on her chest whilst she puffed out pompously and placed the other hand on his shoulder. James rolled his eyes.

"I have enough of my greens by looking into your eyes." James replied widening his hazel eyes and smiling at her in a charming manner, Lily used the hand she'd placed on his shoulder to swat the back of his head in a teasing manner whilst by their side Sirius was gagging himself with his spoon whilst Elizabeth and Beverley laughed along.

"Merlin, just when I think nobody can get sappier than Moony!" Sirius groaned whilst wiping a fake tear away with his thumb, then Remus nudged Sirius and gave him a look before once again excited smiles donned all the Marauders face, except James, who turned away from Lily and looked at them with a confused expression.

"Just watch and laugh prongs, just watch and laugh." Peter giggled in a distinctly unnmasculine way causing snickers to erupt over the table from whoever managed to hear it over the noise in the hall. It was then that Silence descended over the Slytherin table, everyone else continued on, who cared what was happening around those slimy snakes anyway.

It was when the infamous Severus "snivellus" Snape stood up started descending towards the Head table that the houses slowly started to hush, their eyes moving from Snape and the Marauders who were all grinning like crazed men, even james whom had no idea what was happening. Lily sent a glare at them causing Peter to shuffle back in fright, nearly falling off his chair, Mary snickered at his grip onto the back of the chair.

"Minnie, oh beautiful Minnie. My love, my only love." He shouted as he stood infront of her, grabbing her hand causing her to drop her fork in shock. Her lips thinned in annoyance and her eyes became angry as she flickered her eyes to the marauders. The hall was in silence, all to afraid to endure the deputy Headmistress's rath if they let out a noise. Some had placed silencing charms on themselves and others were gagging themselves with garlic bread.

"I have never seen such a mesmerising woman, such intelligence and beauty, that of Minerva the Goddess of Wisdom." He conjured up a crown made of cardboard that seemed painting and levitated it onto her head,

"Count on Snivelly to make a crown look like something a third year painted." Peter laughed openly laughing.

"A crown deserving of a queen, my queen, THE ONLY QUEEN!" he exclaimed, before waving his wand and levitating her towards him causing her face to redden. Snape gathered her up in his arms and started waltzing around the head table. Most of the teachers were gaping well, except two. Dumbledore and Bradley. The latter of whom was gripping his stomach as his face went pink from laughter, dumbldores eyes just twinkled and a serene smile was on his face as he suckled on a lemon drop.

"MR SNAPE! STRAIGHTEN YOURSELF UP!" McGonagall snapped mid way through a twirly dip thing that looked so atrocious that it would never again be attempted by students of took the meaning differently and stood straight forgetting about his professor in his arms and dropping her onto her back, he stood straighter than the soldiers guarding Buckingham palace.

"Anything for you milady." At this point Lily's face was flushed, either in anger of laughter nobody knew, Mary was openly laughing clutching her stomach in mirth, Beverly was sniggering into her cup of water causing it to fog up. The marauders were in differentiating situations, Sirius rolling on the ground in mirth, his laughter probably the loudest and echoing around the room, Peter had fallen off his chair and was laughing so much that his cheeks were flushed pink and tears of laughter were rolling down his cheeks at rapid pace, Remus was sitting at the table chuckling with a braod smile and James was gaping at the display whilst laughing.

Elizabeth banged her head on the table continuously as she laughed. Snape looked ridiculous! She looked up to see McGonagall gathering her wits and she laughed hysterically, she shouldn't be and she felt bad to do so, she respected the woman greatly but this was bloody hilarious!

Snape then conjured what was obviously meant to be flowers, but instead what came out were a bunch of weeds, dry and gangly, hanging down limply like the greasy hair that framed his face. He handed them over the McGonagall with a flourish and bow, his hair hanging down like a curtain covering his face.

"Please take the gift I bestow upon you and treasure it with your heart, as a reminder of my love for you."

"NO I will not Mr Snape! WHAT IN MERLINS NAME HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?"

"You my dear." He leant down and gave her a large smooch on the cheek.

James bent over as laughter racked his body,

"I always knew Snivelly didn't have a working pair of them!" varying people around him who heard its laughter increased, echoing off the high ceilings tauntingly.

"Poor McGonagall will have to scrub her face for a week to get the grease off!" Mary exclaimed with a clap. At that moment it seemed McGonagall had enough and stunned snape causing him to fall backwards down two steps, his robes tearing as he rolled down the marble steps. She stood up, anger blazing in her eyes and she looked every part of a lion that represented her house.

"If I find the person or persons." She stopped and looked at the Marauders with suspicion causing them to give her sweet smiles in reply, "responsible for this degrading…prank, they will be punished severely." Her nodded towards Slughorn who stood up and helped McGonagall levitate snape out and presumably to the hospital wing. The moment they were out a gaggle of applause broke out from most of the students in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor whom were sure that it was the marauders who executed the prank.

"Well done boys, well done." James laughed leaning on Remus's shoulder, the rest of the group were still occasionally letting out a snigger or bout of laughter causing everyone to start again. The only person who seemed a little standoffish was Lily who seemed to be picking at her food.

James sighed.

Darn it.

Just when he got her to go out with him, He had to go and muck it up.

* * *

Lily walked back to the common room in silence, scuffing her shoes against the floor as she walked, she let out a sigh of frustration. This last week her feelings had been so conflicted, so much had happened, and so much was yet to happen. Coming to terms with her conflicted feelings about James, agreeing to go out with him, Beverley's Proclamation, Elizabeth's grief, NEWTS. And now Snape. It had been a long time since she contemplated her relationship with her ex best friend. She found the prank humorous, in fact she found most of the Marauders pranks hilarious, even if she didn't show it. But this one left her...unsure. Was it wrong of her to laugh over the embarrassment of someone whom she had once loved dearly, or was she to stay quiet and pretend that it didn't happen. Now that she was quite possibly dating James, did that mean that every time they pranked Severus she'd have to laugh, never feel sympathy or annoyed at them?

Could she deal with that sort of pressure?

She didn't like it when one person was humiliated or singled out, she detested it. Sure she laughed and found it funny, but her insides tore whenever someone was abused like that, she hated it, the feeling made her feel like she was being tainted and dirty. As if she was being told what she was doing was wrong, even when she knew it.

She didn't know anymore, she was sick of thinking with her brain, it had got her nowhere, she felt that now was the time where her brain and heart needed to compromise and lean to work together.

She didn't want to be that girl that changed for a relationship, she didn't want her principals and moral values to change, she didn't want to act dumb or act different.

No.

Just because she was "dating" James Potter didn't mean she had to change. Afterall he'd fallen for her because of who she was, so why should she change.

* * *

It was the next morning where students had gathered for breakfast with bleary eyes and were falling asleep on the spot.

Mondays. Eurgh.

However all would change the moment Dumbledore stood up to apparently announce something. Sirius ran into the hall adjusting his askew tie and brushing down creases in his shirt. He slid down across the bench and stopped next to Elizabeth who was treating herself to Bacon and Eggs. He took a rasher of bacon off her plate and ate it in one bite.

"Can you not?"

"Actually I think I will." He winked before reaching out for another rasher of bacon, Elizabeth got to him before and swatted his hand away then leaning over her plate.

"My bacon, my rules." Sirius then slid away to further down the table, grabbed the large plate that was full of Bacon and brung it back to his seat causing yells and grumbles of annoyance further up the table. He then rather rudely started eating the bacon in the plate with his mouth open, crumbs and the lot flying all over the place. He saw Elizabeth gaze at the plate lovingly with her mouth gaping and eyes wide almost tearing at the sight of so much bacon.

Sirius looked at her with a smirk and gave her a fleeting wink before flicking his hair at her.

"My bacon, My rules."

"Shut up you git!"

"Enough both of you! And Sirius you cant possibly only have bacon for breakfast." Mary exclaimed with a grimace,

"Oh yeah, watch me." He stated whilst raising his right eyebrow and turned back to his bacon, ignoring all the etiquette he'd even been taught. Elizabeth continued to gaze at the plate of bacon with longing causing Mary to groan and roll her eyes.

"You two are disgusting."

Everyones eyes turned to the head table as Dumbledore stood up and went over to the podium to speak. Dread filled many students, what had happened? Had someone died? Dumbledore seeing everyones apprehension let out a chuckle.

"Goodness no, I'm not here bearing bad news, the opposite actually." He laughed, everyone else lit up, Maybe He who must not be named had been defeated? Maybe the war was over?

"I wanted to announce that sometime this week Professor Bradley will be running a duelling club, all year levels are welcome, but will be split up into groups. If you are interested in joining stay behind after breakfast, your teachers know about this so I'm sure they wouldn't mind you being bit late, you have my permission." He said with a wink, noise and chatter erupted throughout the hall, questions being yelled out and people wondering if their friends were going.

"Now for those of you who do have classes, off you trot!" He waved off the students, many of whom muttering about skiving off the lesson.

To the teachers surprise many left, uninterested in the concept of duelling, few Slytherin's stayed and they were mostly in the years under 5th, many Hufflepuff stayed as did most of Gryffindor, The upper year Ravenclaw stayed with a select few younger years.

Professor Bradley stood up from his seat and walked to the front of the wooden step, he nodded in approval at the amount of people who stayed behind.

"Good, lots of determination and courage I see, I wonder how many of you will be back after one class." Many shuffled in indignation, some even let out sounds of outrage. "If so many people were willing to work hard and fight then we would've already won the war." He commented causing the lot of them to shut up and pay attention. His comment did not lack validity.

"Now, I'm dead serious when I say that most of you will drop out after a lesson. You will be magically, physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted, When I say duelling club, I mean more of an advanced Defence class that focuses on duelling." He let out a short clap.

"Now before taking up to much of your time we'll meet up on a Saturday just after lunch, depending on the amount of people, we may make extra days depending on free periods and the such. If you have any questions come upto me during your Classes or during the day, no biggie." He waved them off non commitedly before smiling charmingly causing some of the females to swoon at the handsome yet strong man, "Now get to class!"

"Well that was interesting." Mary muttered as they walked out towards next class, "We do have herbology next right?" she questioned looking through her bag, Lily nodded causing Liz to groan in protest.

"NO! I'm going to die! Farewell my friends!"

"Whats Liz groaning about now?" Peter asked as they caught up with the girls to hear Elizabeths complaints,

"Herbology." Unbeknownst to them Professor Sprout was walking past them at the time,

"Well I'm not all too excited about having you in my class either Miss Gilmore, I like my Devils snare in perfect condition and you Miss Gilmore have a tendency to cause damage to my plants." She scolded, but there was a hint of a smile on her dirt covered place, her eyes will laughing and kind.

"Those plants cause more damage to me then I do to them!"

"Whatever gets you to sleep at night Liz." Laughed Lily,

"Shut up!"

* * *

"James its Friday." Peter muttered as they sat at the table during dinner, causing James to turn to him with his eyebrow raised and eyes reflecting confusion.

"Yeah, so?"

"Tomorrows Saturday."

"And the grass is green." James rolled his eyes before going back to his meal which consisted of lots of rice, why might you ask, he needed to carb up for quidditch training of course? Couldn't you guess that?

"What?"

"I thought we were playing a game of stating the obvious, I know tomorrows Saturday, my parents did teach me the days of the week." A chuckle left Peter at his ignorance, Remus was sitting next to him with a defence book next to him, he had a grin plastered on his face and everytime he looked up to see james and Peters exchange a twinkle entered his eyes. Before one of them could open their mouths Sirius came sliding down the bench as per his unusual entrences.

"Hope you didn't miss me too much."

"I didn't even realise you were gone Padfoot." Remus whistled innocently whilst reading his book, a mock hurt expression came across Siriius face, he held his hands to his chest as if wounded deeply.

"I can't… Moony!" Sirius cried before wrapping his arms around remus and squashing him with his muscular arms, "How can you forget…me." He whispered causing those around him to chuckle. Sirius moved away from Remus before sitting straight and filling up the plate that appeared before him. "So what are we talking about?"

"Saturday."

"Oh yeah that's tomorrow, you excited prongs?" Sirius asked through his mouth full of food pieces of chicken spraying over Remus's book causing Remus to turn to him with twitching eyes making Sirius move away afew spots.

"WHY WONT YOU SHUT UP ABOUT SATURDAY!" James exclaimed causing the three boys to look at him surprised, you could hear Sirius muttering about memory deficiency.

"Because it's your date with Evans!" Peter exclaimed opening his arms with a smile on his face, James face paled and he dropped his fork,

"Tomorrows Saturday." he muttered.

"James, you can't be captain obvious I am." Peter blinked in confusion as he spoke.

"TOMORROWS SATURDAY!" James exclaimed standing up and running his hands through his hair stressfully, "I HAVENT DONE ANYTHING!" Sirius let his head fall to the table with a groan, Remus hit his forehead with his hand in annoyance and peter's mouth fell open. What did he just say? After a momentarily silence Sirius stood up, grabbed a spluttering and rather panicky James forearm and dragged him out of the Great hall. Remus sighed and grabbed one of the muffins before trailing behind them with peter by his side.

So much for a peaceful Friday night.

Really Remus, you should have learnt by now.

There's no such thing as a quiet Friday night when you're a marauder.

* * *

Lily groaned as she felt sunlight streaming through the blinds and on her face, she shut her eyes immeadiantly after opening them as the sunlight blared into them. She ran her hand over her face before turning onto her side. She heard hushed whispers coming from the side of the room and she felt dread pool at the bottom of her stomach, today was Saturday.

Today was her date with Potter. She prayed to the muggle gods, merlin and the force to help her

"she'll be asleep for hours."

"Nah she's probably eavesdropping on us now."

"Maybes she's dreaming about James."

A sigh escaped Lily before she snuggled deeper into her mattress and lifted the sheets over her head.

She was going on a date.

With James bloody Potter.

What is wrong with her?

* * *

James Potter woke up from his rather pleasant dream about a certain pretty red head with a strangled gasp as he felt cold, no Antarctic cold water poured over him.

"WHAT THE FU-"

"Quidditch James, we have training." Sirius smiled innocently but his eyes portrayed mischief, he shifted his wait from his heels to his toes continuously. "And you were mumbling some things in your sleep and decided to wake you up before you ended up with a embarrassing problem and made us even later because you needed a cold shower."

"I'll have you know Pads, unlike you I have good self-control." James commented whilst throwing clothing around the room trying to find his quidditch gear.

"James, two words, third year." Sirius smirked and let out a bark of laughter at the memory of that fateful morning. A dark blush seemed to stain James's face, he was blushing from the roots of his hair to his neck.

"THAT WAS NEARLY FOUR YEARS AGO! WHERE IS MY QUIDDITCH STUFF?" Sirius then procured James Quidditch gear from behind his back and held it on his finger for James to take.

"We're going to be late Casanova."

"Whose that?"

"I'm not too sure, I heard Remus and Elizabeth arguing about whether I was a Casanova once and asked McGonagall if I was a Casanova the next day, couldn't look me in the eye for days."

James grimaced at his womanising friends words, and was McGonagall not being able to meet your eyes for a few days even a good thing?

Why did he even put up with this bullshit?

* * *

"I have nothing to wear." Lily groaned as she looked through her wardrobe, flicking through various options and lifting them up against herself, before sighing in dissatisfaction. The girls sat on her bed watching.

"Lils James isn't going to care what you're wearing." Beverley sighed falling back onto her bed spread eagle,

"I care!" Lily exclaimed ringing her hands in frusturation.

"The boys already head over heels for you, you could turn up I pyjamas and he'd find it the most adorable thing in the world." She sighed before looking at Elizabeth, "Looks like we're the ringleaders of the club of lonely souls, single for all of eternity!"

"All the guys love you Bev, I'm the one whose going to be a batty old cat lady."

"You don't even like Cats." Mary scoffed.

"You're right, I'm much more of a dog person." Elizabeth smiled thinking of the puppy she had at home when she was eight years old. He had been a dark black and was extremely shaggy.

"Enough about cats and dogs and old batty people, can you help me decide what to wear?" Lily's eyes started welling up in frusturation, "I just want to look good and feel great but I feel like c-crap and I have c-cramps and j-ju-just want to e-eat ice c-cream and cry b bu-ut then I'll get f-fat." She blubbered before being embraced in a hug by the girls.

"Twinky." Beverley called and a house elf popped into the room,

"Yes Mistress Beverley."

"can you get us four large spoons and a very very large tub of ice-cream."

When twinky came back it was very noticeable because she took Beverleys hyperbole very seriously, in the middle of the room was a large tub of icecream, full to the brim. A smile went across beverley's face.

"Thank you Twinky." The indigo haired teen said, the house elf apparated away with tears welling in its eyes. Lily grabbed a spoon and stabbed it into the tub with venegence, whilst Beverley just moaned at the taste, Elizabeth was erm… eating in a very unladylike way that would almost definitely give her a brain freeze within moments. Mary looked at the tub biting her lip, she really wanted some icecream, but she really didn't want it. Lily looked up at her with pleading eyes before a sigh escaped her, with smile she grabbed a spoon and for the first time in ages she had lots of icecream…

Guilt free.

And you know that brain freeze we were expecting to hit Elizabeth,

Well it did,

It crashed upon her like a tsunami on a town.

* * *

"What should I wear?" James asked Sirius and peter whom were playing exploding snap on the dorm floor as he walked out of the steaming bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair was dripping.

"clothes." Peter quipped whilst focussing intently on the cards infront of him.

"Oh damn, I was really hoping to wear that lovelt bathing suit I bought the other day." James sighed sarcastically. Peter rolled his eyes and continued.

"Although I'm sure she wouldn't mind you arriving in your birthday suit."

"More like she'd hex my balls off, I'm being serious." Sirius sighed before spinning around as the cards blew up in peters face and singed his eyesbrows off.

"Excuse me but I don't like people impersonating me." James waved him off with a roll of his eyes before he continued "You should wear black, Black is sexy."

"I hope you're not somehow referring to yourself." James laughed shaking his head,

"Do you not know me at all Jamie?" Sirius gasped before letting out a bark like laugh, "Of course I was referring to myself, Black is sexy but Red would look better on you, specifically on top."

"Don't talk about her like that." James grumbled whilst picking out a black shirt and putting it up against himself with a grimace. He remembered the nickname he'd so gracefully given Lily at 14.

"You did in third year, and you said much worse than that."

"In third year, Padfoot."

"and fourth and fifth and…"

"I get it." James snapped before picking out a navy blue shirt, "What do you say to navy blue?"

"It looks good on you, but blacks sexier."

"Maybe on you." He chuckled at the disgusted look on Sirius's face, good, he had to stop cracking jokes about certain redheads.

* * *

"White?"

"No, you don't want to come off as virgin mary." Lily rolled her eyes, she certainly felt like virgin mary

"Black?"

"You're going on a date, not a funeral."

"Red?"

"Are you trying to show that you're brave by wearing a red dress?" Beverley retorted,

"If she wore red she would be brave, Lils no offence but don't go around buying red lingerie." Elizabeth commented with a grimace, "James likes you in green."

"I'm not wearing green AGAIN!" she groaned, she was over wearing green, it looked good on her but she wasn't one of santas elves. "That's all he sees me in!"

"Since when has James seen you in green lingerie?" Mary questioned,

"Something you need to tell us Lils?"

"Maybe she's not as much of a virgin Mary as we thought." Beverley snickered causing lily to swat the back of her head.

"Shut up, what about navy?" Lily asked pulling out a long sleeved winter dress, the girls looked at it with consideration,

"Yeah that one would look good with tights and boots."

"yeah?" Lily laughed causing laughter to ring around the room from the all,

"yeah."

"Lets get your hair and makeup done sweetie." Beverley smiled sweetly before dragging Lily forcefully to the dressing table in the corner of the room.

* * *

Remus opened the door of the dorm to be hit with the strong stench of cologne and the first thing his eyes saw after his brain started functioning properly was Sirius putting gel through James's hair. His eyes widened at the sheer amount of gel he was using to slick back James's hair.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he shouted over the loud mugglle rock music echoeing through the room. He dropped his books and walked over to james before groaning at how awful his fair looked, there was so much gel that it had left white streaks through his dark hair.

"James, promise not to scream." He asked before conjuring a mirror. James eyes widened and he let out a scream, luckily Remus didn't trust him not to scream so he'd put a silencing charm on him. Once he shut his mouth Remus took off the charm and shook his head.

"WHY HAVE YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE A PONCE PADFOOT!" he shouted in annoyance, getting his hand stuck in the matted mass as he tried running his hand through his hair.

"You don't look like a ponce," said Sirius in an affronted tone, "You look like a sexy young man."

"SEXY?"

"Wait you were taking advice from Sirius on how to go about tonight?" Remus choked out, james nodded and Remus groaned, "You took advice from the guy whose longest relationship was two weeks!" James was looking down at the ground in embaressment.

"Whats wrong with his look? Girls dig slicked back hair and facial hair?"

"Properly grown facial hair Sirius, not whatever the hell James has going on here!" he groaned in exasperation whilst rubbing his hands over his face. James looked at him affronted.

"Excuse me? What is wrong with my facial hair?"

"Everything, now let's get you fixed up james." He said whilst dragging a petulant james to the bathroom, this date wasn't going to fail on his watch.

* * *

Lily looked in the mirror with a grin, she looked good. With her hair placed into a nice messy bun at the top of her head with afew tendrils out to frame her face, soft makeup and her navy blue winter dress. If she was a guy she'd totally go out with her.

The girls stood behind her, Elizabeth was holding a camera in her hands and had tears welling in her eyes, Beverley looked proud and Mary just looked ecstatic.

"If I was into girls I'd totally shag you." Beverley commented with a smirk, "I don't think James deserves such a good looking girl."

"Maybe we should call up Marlene McKinnon, she might be up for it." Mary laughed at the rumors that went around about marlene whilst she was at Hogwarts, even now, one year after she'd be left people cracked jokes about her.

"I think those rumors were pure bollocks." Liz laughed before snapping more photos of Lily. Mary looked at her wrist before her eyes widened in shock at the time. "We've waited for this day for far too long girlies."

Mary opened her mouth to reply before Beverley let out a shriek.

"Lily, YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

Suffice to say much screaming and shouting followed this statement as they rushed to get Lily out of the common room. Now they just needed to wait for Sirius, Remus and Peter to join them.

"You scrub up pretty well Prongs." Sirius commented as he sucked on a sugar quill.

"No thanks to you Pads." Peter laughed. "You look good prongs."

"Now James, remember, no stupid pick up lines, you're going on a date already, you don't need to pick her up; avoid the topic of Snape, be polite and gentlemanly, don't talk about anything you wouldn't talk about with your mother." Remus said as he gripped onto James's shoulders and shook him, "understood."

"My mum and I have a very open relationship." James commented, you could hear hear Sirius in the background coughing whilst suspiciously saying 'mummy's boy',

"Shut up Padfoot!" James exclaimed, throwing a pillow at his best friend.

"Just…James be a gentlemen and it'll all be good."

"So don't act like Sirius and the date will go well."

"Yes, don't act like Sirius at all." Remus nodded vigorously.

'Easy enough." Or that's what he thought, acting gentlemanly was lot easier said than done. James turned around and his jaw dropped as his gaze caught an emerald beam.

"Oh wow." James muttered as he saw Lily walk over to him, he gave her a charming grin "Nice dress."

"Thanks, nice top." She said with a bright smile, James loved her smile, it was so bright and happy and perfect. "I like the colour."

"Well I very much like this colour on you more Miss Evans."

"Oh stop! You're making me blush Mr Potter!" she laughed with a mock posh accent causing him to chuckle awkwardly. Was she teasing him or being genuine?

"Well that is my one goal in life Miss Evans, Now may I escort you to the premise of our date?" he questioned, whilst putting out his arm for her to take which she graciously accepted, he ffelt so happy, so far he hadn't mucked up, he didn't say anything Sirius like, nothing rude and he felt proud, this was good. In fact he could hear Sirius in the back of his head giving him shit for

Hopefully the rest of the night would go this well.

* * *

The Gryffindor seventh years minus James and Lily, walked down the corridor towards the Room of Requirement whispering amongst themselves; when a tall blonde appeared out of one of the side corridors. You could hear Sirius groan when he saw her approaching, She walked towards them in a sultry manner, with a smirk on her pale, made up face.

Victoria Mallows…

The president of the Sirius Black fanclub.

"Hey Siri." She whispered with a wink, everyone heard, she wasn't very good at whispering but she thought it made her look sexy, some of the guys thought so but the guys that's he was standing infront of were looking at her with mixed levels of annoyance. Elizabeth glared at her, merlin she was sickening, she could see the streaks of her too dark makeup smeared across her face and the bumps underneath Add to dictionary.

"Hello Victoria."

"No need for the formalities honey, Vicky is fine for you." She bit her red stained lips as she looked up and down his body, she then looked at the people who were standing around him. "I understand you hanging with the boys but why are you hanging out with this trash?" she questioned with a scoff when she saw the girls in their less than fancy attire. Of course they were peasants compared to her pasty, purebred, makeup stained ass; Elizabeth mused.

"Because they're genuinely good people unlike some." He replied in a clipped voice before looking at his friends behind him, "We must be off, goodbye Victoria."

As they walked off you could hear her melodic laughter echo through the empty corridor and Sirius muttering about Bitches and fanclubs.

"If that cow ever became the minster of magic she's probably make a Sirius Black day." Mary laughed,

"Even she's too dumb to be minister." he shoved her lightly before they stopped at the room of Requirement.

 _We need to spy on James and Lily's date._

 _We need to spy on james and lilys date_

 _We need to spy on ajmes and lilys date._

They walked in to find a room attached to the area where James and Lily were sitting and laughing at a table. They could see everything, well they could hear somethings, but not much.

This was going to be fun.

Elizabeth took out her camera to take photos of the good parts. She needed to have proof of the day Lily Evans went on a date with James Potter.

* * *

"So what do you want to do after Hogwarts?" Lily asked James, mind you she knew, but she just wanted to ask him to see how he replied. She wanted to avoid as many awkward silences that they had in muggle movies, she wouldn't be able to deal with it and would rather not.

"I want to be an auror, help out with the war in any way I can, make my parents proud. You get the drift. What about you?" he asked whilst twirling his pasta onto his fork. She looked up and gave him a stunning smile, her eyes lit up with passion.

"I want to be a healer, pretty much the same reasons as you." She commented with a smile, and leant back in the chair. "We're more alike than I always thought."

"You thought we were somewhat alike?"

"God no!" she let out a melody of laughter and threw her head back. James's eyes fixated on her slender neck, she had a freckle underneath her jaw. He absent mindedly wondered where else she had freckles. James shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he felt his pants tighten and tried to rid himself of such salacious thoughts. "I'd never have compared myself to the arrogant berk you were."

"Were?" his eyes twinkled mischievously, she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms with a wry grin.

"Are, you can still be incredibly arrogant, you're just more mature now."

"So are you Evans."

"I've always been mature Mr Potter." She said lowering her voice a tad and winking at him, her green eyes gazed at him through her sparse eyelashes in a tantalising manner. James had to stifle a groan, as his pants rubbed uncomfortably against him. Merlin he needed an extremely cold shower.

"Oh, I'm sure you have been Evans." She rolled her eyes at his sarcastic statement. She bit her bottom lip in a sultry manner.

"That's Miss Evans to you Mr Potter."

"Your wish is my command _Miss Evans."_ Her stomach coiled as he lowered his voice to a husky rumbled. She felt her heart thump and her knees tremble. He grabbed her hand and placed it to his lips before kissing it as he made eye contact with her. Lilys stomach fluttered as their eyes connected, she felt her heart pace just abit faster and her cheeks were a little warmer. The effect this boy had on her was just, ridiculous. Coming into her seventh year she never would'be thought that she'd be sitting across a table from James Potter having dinner and laughing. Next thing you know they'd be slow dancing to romantic music, she wouldn't mind that; to be in his arms, to lean her head on his chest and hear his heart beat…

It seemed that the room had heard her desires because slow music started to resonate throughout the room. Both James and Lily looked at each other in surprise. She blushed and looked down in surprise, A smile spread across James's face as he watched her reaction. He felt his heart flutter at knowing it was her that was thinking about the slow music and dancing. Just because his mother had forced him to learn ballroom dancing after he played pranks at the Longbottoms ball when he was seven; didn't mean he particularly enjoyed partaking in the activity. James cleared his throat before standing up before her and taking her hand.

"Would the lovely lady like to dance?"

"Why of course Mr Potter, how could I say no to such a charming young lad?" she replied cheekily before standing up with her hand in his larger one. He twirled her so they ended up in the middle of the floor. She let out musical laughter as she nearly stumbled over. He let out a chuckle as he gripped onto her arm to pull her up.

Bad dancing aside, she was perfection.

* * *

"I feel like we're invading their privacy." Elizabeth whispered. Her cheeks flushing as she watched the close embrace. She was so happy for her best friend but she couldn't help the tangy taste of bitterness as everyone around her was gathering their life together and she was being left behind.

"No shit Sherlock." Sirius replied, with a roll of his eyes, "In case you haven't noticed that's exactly what we're doing."

"It feels wrong." Liz mumbled looking down.

"At least two of us make sense." Remus told her with a smile causing her to roll her eyes, The rest of them were commentating the entire date.

"Here's to the sane ones!" she laughed before fist pumping him.

* * *

Lily looked into his hazel eyes and within them she found safety, she found love, she found hope and bravery. She found home. For all the years she'd been denying that she liked James Potter, she'd said it so much that somehow she'd convinced herself that he was awful, even when anyone else she'd dated seemed to be a bad photocopy of him.

In that moment she found the man she felt was the one.

He made her laugh, he made her cry, he made her feel safe and protected…

All these years she'd treated him like dirt yet here he was treating her as if she was the queen herself.

* * *

When James looked into the emeralds of her eyes he saw his future, he saw love, he saw safety, he saw home.

Everyone told him that he had been stupid to pursue her for all those years, that there was better, those more worthy, that he shouldn't go for anyone who felt the need to treat him as if he was the dirt that she walked on.

But now, when he looks into the greenest eyes his ever seen, he feels like laughing in everyone whose ever doubted him face, because with Lily, everything was perfect. They were perfect. They slotted together perfectly. It was stereotypical to say they were so well suited that they were like Romeo and Juliet, or that they were like two pieces of a puzzle; But it was the truth. It seemed that until they truly fell for one another their souls yearned and craved for their other half, and they were finally whole.

Apart of him felt content. There may have been a war going on, people dying, exams coming up, but that didn't matter. It felt as though a piece of his heart was being filled and repaired, as if all these years he'd been missing something, and now he found it.

It felt wonderful.

James leant down, bringing his face closer to hers, he could feel her warm breath on his face, she had closed her eyes and her lips were slightly parted. He placed his hand on the side of her face, they were so close, he could count every freckle on her cheeks and see her eyelashes singularly. James shut his eyes and leant in. He felt his heart thud and his hand tremble as he placed on her her cheek. When their lips met, it was everything that people described it to be, a spark; this felt like so much more, as if it was a fire between them, her lips were so soft, so sweet. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and her small hands run through his messy hair. He pulled her closer, he could feel her chest against his own, their legs interlock. It was the most beautiful thing. He never wanted to stop kissing her, she was beautiful, she was perfect. Her scent was intoxicating, it was addictive.

He wanted to spend the rest of his life kissing Lily Evans.

* * *

Squeals echoed around the room, Elizabeth was taking photos of the loving couple, Beverley and Mary were jumping in joy, whilst the marauders cheered in joy.

Sirius watched as two of his closest friends snogged the living daylights out of one another and he felt a strong compulsion to look at their photographer, Elizabeth, oh Elizabeth. His grey orbs moved to gaze at her figure that was watching the couple through the lens. Her eyelashes fluttering around the viewer. A soft smile graced her face. she was beautiful. The sudden realisation left him leaning back in his seat and pondering the masterpiece that was Elizabeth Gilmore.

Every moment he spent with her was fulfilling, she gave him foreign feelings, she made him laugh, she made him smile, she made him wonder what the heck was going on. Over the last few months he'd grown to care… wait care? For the beautiful girl.

She wasn't perfect, no, she was just as flawed as the next person, she woke up with bed hair, got zits and was quite temperamental. She had freckles, bad posture and only reached his chest. For every flaw, there were two things to love about her.

Out of all multitude of perfections, lay the most striking. Her eyes.

Her eyes weren't just blue, what an unremarkable way to describe her eyes.

No her eyes weren't just blue, her eyes had many shades mixed together to make a concoction that you would get lost in. It looked like it was dyed, a ring of dark blue that slowly trickled as if being smudged with water, wisps of dark blue smoke faded into the bright blue, which then slowly faded into a chartreuse before turning indigo. Her eyes were not just apart of her body, no they were a story, a story painted by the best artist and written in the finest print.

As cliché as it sounds, her eyes, truly, were the windows to her soul.

They reflected her inner most desires. They radiated hope, love, courage, curiosity, intellect…

There was so much more to her than it seemed, to everyone else she was the invisible girl, they knew her name, but nothing else. To him, she was an enigma, everything about her told a story, and he wanted to read every page of her.

* * *

 _3:47am_

Elizabeth rolled onto her back with a sigh, she couldn't sleep. It wasn't that she wasn't tired, no she was and extremely so, but every time she closed her eyes she saw dancing charcoal grey eyes staring back at her, she saw a mischievous smirk, she saw black wavy hair blowing in the wind, and gorgeous dimples dinting his aristocratic face.

She knew exactly what was on her mind but, she had no clue why.

Today when Victoria had approached them and was throwing herself on Sirius she felt jittery, her stomach felt fluttery and her smile suddenly felt fake. She despised the possessiveness she felt, it was nothing like her. But it felt completely right.

Something today changed.

Something within her changed.

And it had something to do Sirius Black.

* * *

 **Holy poop! Well that was a rollercoaster of emotions! It seems that our couples are finally getting their acts together, took them long enough. So much is coming up and I cant wait to share it with you! So much so that I hope you will like the spoiler below :)))))**

 _"Sirius Black and Elizabeth Gilmore."_

**Hmmm, all I'll say is that there is some duelling next chapter, I'm sure you get the idea hehe.**

 **I had an awful day so please favourite, follow and of course leave a review. I love hearing your ideas, theories and thoughts! Please don't be shy! It takes a minute to make my day**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Thechosenbibliophile xx**

 _PS: If you actually read my long a/n's, Leave me a review or send me a PM saying "Mischief managed"_


	15. The Duelling Tournament

**Hello my beautiful readers!**

 **We're on Chapter 15! That is honestly so unbelievably surreal to even contemplate. I'd like to thank everyone of you who have stuck by me for supporting me and this story. I love you all.**

 **Thank you so much to _Adiba.s101, Guest, Raven that flies at night, Madwamoose, Marie0907, and Yvonne_ for their lovely reviews and welcome to my new readers. I hope you are enjoying the story!**

 **I'm sure many of you will enjoy this chapter! Theres some pretty intense moments but theres also some really happy ones. Its all about balance hehe!**

 **Don't forget to enjoy as well as read and review!**

* * *

 _" To_ _seek greatness is the only righteous vengeance."_

 _-Criss Jami_

Students from all years and houses had gathered for one of the most anticipated events of the year, Professor Bradley's Duelling club. It had been talked about non stop. The Slytherin's had spent the week practising curses on other students, Ravenclaws had had their heads in books at all hours of the day, Hufflepuffs were coming up with Strategy's and the Gryffindor's were telling people how they'd kick the Slytherin's asses.

All in all, it was a pretty normal week.

After breakfast, the Great Hall, had been cleared of its standard four tables; instead having one large duelling platform in the middle of the hall. Students chattered about all sorts in anticipation and excitement, the shorter students that had been pushed towards the back were jumping so they could see over the hoards of students. It seemed that all the students looked excited; even those of whom had been blood purity supporters.

The Gryffindor seventh years, stood in a group towards the middle of the crowd chattering amongst one another, Lots had noticed that their dynamic had changed in the last week. James and Lily were closer than ever and propably the most sickeningly sweet couple in the school, Mary and Remus were constantly together flirting and joking around at any given time. It was nothing that was unexpected, it was the rest of the group that changed more than anything, Beverley walked around the halls with such vigilance, her wand in hand, eyes dark, a silent warrior, she payed attention to everything and no matter how good she was at being subtle, she'd changed too much to not be noticed, her hair was no longer Blue or pink, it was Black or Blonde, her outits didn't stand out too much, it was too unlike her. Elizabeth and Sirius had gotten closer, with both their best friends hooking up it was inevitable if you thought about it.

That in itself wasn't unusual, it was the way they stared at eachother when they thought no one was looking, the way that their hugs lasted abit too long or how when the other was talking it wouldn't be surprising to see the one glance at their lips in desire.

And Peter as per usual was eating and telling jokes.

No suprises there.

"Do you think he's going straight into duelling?" Elizabeth whispered as she leant over towards Sirius so he could hear her clearly over the chattering of teens.

Sirius shrugged, "I dunno, but I sure hope so."

"Me too."

"Yeah but you probably just wanna learn stuff, I wanna kick some Slytherin ass while im at it." Elizabeth let out a snort and rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, who says I don't want to?" Elizabeth pursed her lips and leant to the side whilst crossing her arms over her chest. Sirius let out a bark of laughter at her out of character statement.

"Puh-lease, You, Elizabeth Gilmore, good girl of Gryffindor?"

She interrupted, "Nice use of Alliteration."

"Shut up and let me continue my dramatic spiel."

"What large words you're using!" she laughed causing him to shove her lightly to the side, causing her laughter to get louder and Sirius couldn't help but crack a wide smile. She had surprised him when she let out such an unrestrained, blissful laugh, the type of laugh he felt like he hadn't heard in centuries. Her laugh was like a melody, pure and beautiful, free and charming. He wanted to hear more, the sound was so intoxicating, the way it made his chest feel like it was overflowing, the way his stomach flipped.

And then it was over, the room silenced in an awkward manner, it wasn't gradual, it was all at once.

Professor Bradley stood at the end of the platform, straight backed, his battle hardened eyes sweeped over the students that were standing in silence anticipating what he'd say.

The blonde Professor took a deep breath had echoed through the silent hall.

"4,671."

Around the hall people inhaled sharply at the number, they knew what it was, they'd seen it this morning. It was a reminder of how serious war was.

"4,671; That is the current death toll, muggle and magic, and that wont even be all of it. There's the people that have gone missing, whose bodies were never found, people who just died and cannot be related to the war. Some of you have people you know included in that number, some of you have family, friends."

Many were now looking down at the ground or up at the clear sky of the hall, mourning the loss of those they loved, trying to push down the pain that was throbbing in their chests. Sirius turned to see Lily holding both Beverley and Elizabeths hand, Sirius looked down at Liz's free hand and in his mind contemplated, did someone need to like someone romantically to hold their hand…nah. Sirius moved slightly closer to her and moved his large hand towards her small slim hand. As their fingers intertwined she looked up at him with piercing blue eyes which were red rimmed from salty tears gathering, she gave him a small closed mouth smile of gratitude before turning away to face Bradley.

"One day, many of you will be included in the death toll, some of you will be tortured for information, tortured for the sake of it,some of you will be hit with a stray curse, some will be hunted down. You will lose those you care and love, you might have to kill someone." Bradleys arms were locked at his sides but you could see his fists clenching and knuckled white from loss of circulation.

Elizabeth watched the man curiously as she tried to push away the abyss of grief that was threatening her. She felt her insides churning at the thought of the war. She wanted nothing more than to fight, but she wanted nothing to do with killing and torture. But she could not have one without the other. they were synonymous.

"The first time I was ever in a proper duel, I was 19 years old, my first Auror mission with my best friend, we were partners you see." The Professor looked old, too old for his age , his eyes were far away even as he looked at all his students. Elizabeth couldn't help but note the deep sadness and roaring anger that was tattooed in his gaze. "That Day I learnt more than you can imagine, but I lost so much more. David, he was one of the bravest chaps I knew and when we were sent out, we were so young, so naïve, the older aurors saw our excitement and laughed at us, Why would someone be excited to go duel to the death."

He sighed deeply and shook his head in defeat, "It was our arrogance that cost us our innocence. The way it does so many people."

Sirius looked around the room and saw peoples reactions, he watched as Lily bit her lip as if deeply in thought, her pale skin slightly pasty and eyes worried as she looked up towards James at those words. He sighed, of course she'd look at the one she called arrogant for years. In his heart Sirius once again felt a pang of jealousy, he hated himself for it, but he couldn't help it. James had everything, the family, the brains, the friends, the girl… he had, barely any of that and he was envious of it. Nobody would ever look at him the way Lily had looked at James, with such care and worry. He'd never admit it out loud, but he wanted that. With a shake of his head Sirius continued to look around the hall until he felt eyes on him, familiar eyes.

Sirius turned around to see his brother looking at him, worry etched onto his face, something swelled within him, affection maybe? Sirius shook his head and turned away from the grey eyes so like his own, he didn't want his brothers care, his brother hadn't taken his advice once, hadn't defended him, hadn't thanked him. Nothing. He didn't want his brothers care.

He didn't know what he wanted.

Bradleys eyes inconspicuously gazed over the Marauders, "In some of you I see so much of myself and David, I see the pride, the thirst for trouble, a strong sense of justice, the bravery, the arrogance. I see it all." he said, regret laced through his tone, "And I fear for what will become of many of you."

Sirius turned to James, feeling Bradleys words directed at them. His brother, he loved him so much.

"We went out and we were doing fine, you know following all the rules, stun don't kill. Do not maim if possible. But then all hell broke loose, before we could apparate away as per orders the apparition wards went up and Dave and I were trapped. We duelled for several minutes, unforgivables and curses we'd never heard about were thrown about. And then it happened." He shook his head and clenched his teeth in anger.

"A killing curse hit him." He looked around at the shocked hall. "That day I lost a part of myself, my best friend, my brother, my confidant, my family, my other half. He was everything to me, as I was to him, and that day, because of our stupidity and arrogance he died." Professor Bradleys jaw clenched and unclenched, his pale blue/grey eyes slightly red rimmed and his voice wavered as he stated what his best friend was to him. The marauders stared towards one another before looking away, the thought of losing either of them was unbearable.

"I don't want either of you to lose anyone like that, even if it inenvitable."

The words caused an unknown force to hit Sirius, it was heavy, and rested on his shoulders. He once again looked around the room and pointed out his friends, just to check, see if they were alright, if they were alive. He never wanted to be someone like Bradley, he didn't want to tell people he'd lost his best friend, or anyone he loved for that matter, he didn't want to refer to them in past tense.

It would make everything so real.

It was in that moment that he realised the cold hard truth.

The real world was awful.

It was brutal, bloody yet beautiful. A prepossessing painting that was drawn in all but black and white. He looked up towards the podium with determination flickering in his eyes, he was burning with resolve.

However, The flame that burns Twice as bright burns half as long.

Elizabeth let a smile grow on her face, however this smile was not of sweetness and love, or of joy and accomplishment. It was of knowing that she could take on what was thrown at her. As Elizabeth turned to look at the tall, dark haired boy; no, man who was standing next to her, his face a determined mask but his eyes encasing several emotions, it seemed that all around him the force of magic burned and bubbled.

It was a hot volcanic mess, that she was sure would one day erupt.

She knew that reality finally hit him in the face, just as she'd said it would, a blunt punch. It had hit them weeks ago, where they'd felt and seen death, where they experienced pain and terror. But it seemed that Sirius was slow on the uptaking.

As they partnered up for the practise spell casting, Elizabeths smile grew larger with resolve.

Her name was Elizabeth Gilmore, and she was a fighter.

* * *

Several injury's later a cringing Professor Bradley stood up infront of the group of students, he was massaging his temples with the pad of his thumbs.

"Suffice to say, there is much room for improvement." At his words many of the lazier students groaned in annoyance, hard work? Really?

"No groaning, most of you were awful, I've seen second years duel better than some of the fifth years." He looked pointedly at a group of Hufflepuff girls who were the biggest idiots in the school, they had spent the whole time screaming and complaining whilst hitting students they didn't like with curses instead of their partner.

"My original plan was to have abit of tournament to gauge what your level is but I can already tell what most of you need, A lot of time and patience I'd say. I'd like my seventh year NEWT class to step forward, yes Mr Mulciber, all of you, now cut out your whining." The seventh year students stood forward, some cowering slightly under the scrutiny of the entire school whilst others stood confidently, thriving under the attention. "All of you are expected to compete in this little inter -house tournament, those of you who do not, well I'm sure we can have our next class outside near the lake." He gave them all a fleeting smile causing many to cower away from the teacher who didn't make idle threats.

Nobody wanted to have a class near the lakes after last time.

"How this will work is we will work through the house's gauging out the top two best duellers from each house, then those eight students will face off between each other. The winner will get 200 house points, second place 100 and those who get into the semi's get 50 points each."

"So, let's have the Ravenclaws in my class up here, give them a large applause!"

* * *

She'd thought it'd take a fairly long time, however it was going quite quickly which was saying something considering the Ravenclaws were all quite adept at duelling. To Elizabeth's joy, Pandora Nolan, who was a very talented witch, very crafty and talented at experimental spells got first place in the Ravenclaw group and much to her distaste Victoria Mallows, who despite coming off as ditsy was surprisingly intelligent. She was a Ravenclaw after all.

For Elizabeth watching the Hufflepuffs was probably most entertaining, not because they were bad, gosh no, they were fierce, and they were smart. Around third year she'd made friends with several of the Hufflepuffs, their house values embody loyalty, hardwork and just. However they are just as cunning as any Slytherin. Lyra Bones, younger sister of the renowned Amellia Bones who had become one of the first female aurors who made it past training, lost, many people expected her to win out of the Hufflepuffs but she didn't, she lost and when she did whispers erupted around the hall, smearing her name, shouts of disgrace; Elizabeth didn't react, she'd personally duelled with the youngest Bones before, and she was good, better than good, she was brilliant. Did the pressure get to her? Was she unwell? Dorcas meadows had butchered everyone in her house coming first whilst Sturgis Podmore came second.

And then it was they Slytherins, whom had fought valiantly, and whilst they were known for their rescourfulness the Slytherins struggled without being able to cast darker, less legal curses. And then Bradley stepped forward when two were left.

"And now our final Slytherins, Severus Snape and Hailey Sonda!" many gasped at this pairing, it was an odd pairing, the darkest of dark and the brightest light. Hailey was acclaimed as the most well liked Slytherin in centuries, she got along with virtually everyone, she was kind to all but could kill with a stare, she was generous but she was selfish, she contradicted herself in so many ways.

Hailey's complexion was pale, but she glared at Snape with amber eyes unflinchingly; with fierce determination. Snape himself returned her stare with a slightly confident smirk playing upon his pale features.

They were of the best in Slytherin, both fierce warriors, both talented, both hardworking, and only one would win, unless an exception was made.

"You know the rules, Are you ready?" They nodded curtly at him without taking their eyes off one another.

'On the count to three then. One… two… three! Duel!'

Unlike other duels the two of them stood frigid, still staring at one another, sizing one another up before Hailey moved, she didn't aim, she didn't cast a spell, she just twisted her body in a complex maneuver, which caused Snape's annoyingly arrogant smirk to widen. He cast the first spell which in theory should've knocked her out, but didn't, she twisted once more so she was back in her original stance when she started to cast.

She'd never had to cast so fast, to block and cast spells simultaneously, she was tiring but she could feel adrenaline raging through her, she'd never felt so thrilled, so confident with her abilities.

Snape was one of the most accomplished duellers in their year, he was crafty and creative, none of his past opponents had got past his shields, not one push or scratch, nothing. Haileys face screwed up in thought as she placed a dome like shield around her, after a few moments her shield noticeably waned, a latin spell came barrelling out of her, a bright light erupting from her wand as she chanted, it was when her shield seemed to stay in place and strnger than ever, it looked like an impenetrable fortress.

Snape seemed to stop for a moment as he stumbled on what spell to use, when he felt a force push against him causing him to gasp as he fell to the ground, his stomach felt like it had been pulled out of his body then placed back, he looked up at her with anger replacing his usual scowling features, she had a triumphant smile over her face as she looked down at him, with a snarl he muttered 'levicorpus' where she was hoisted up by her ankle, he let out a chilling soft laugh as he watched her struggle to pull herself back up, and as the standard five seconds passed Dumbledore opened his mouth to announce the end of the duel when everything changed, a wave of magic was released from Hailey causing many around the hall to stumble back including Snape, she gathered herself up and stared at him.

Both their features were aflame with determination, resolve and anger, they were alight, they were ablaze. It seemed to those watching that the duel did not start until that moment, flashes and streaks of light were thrown between them, reds, whites, purples and blues, it was a multicolour shower of lights. They seemed to rebound off eachother, until they exploded, cheers erupted from around the hall as they fought fiercer than anyone else had to that moment.

Snapes jaw was clenched as sweat dripped down his brow, in a moment of frenzied noise he muttered an incantation 'ut in somno', it let out a colourless streak that caused the brunette to stumble back gasping in pain as her eyes started to close against her will, she clenched her teeth together as she too muttered an incantation before she felt a forced sleep nearly come over her, "pro illis qui mala" where he grabbed his head and let out a grunt as he dropped his wand with trembling hands.

The hall silenced.

It was a draw.

* * *

Then came the time for the Gryffindor, where Professor Bradley chose the pairings brutally, Lily with James, Mary with Remus. Lily butchered James, not because he was untalented, no defence was one of this best classes, it was the fact it was it Lily that he was meant to be fighting. How could he hurt his Lilyflower. Much of the same happened with Mary and Remus, except Remus won this one, defence was his best class, he was in the top three for defence in their year.

"Sirius Black and Elizabeth Gilmore." Sharp intakes of breath were heard at the pairing, it was an enigmatic pairing, he was known all over for his sheer brilliance at everything, his grades, to his pranks to his looks. Elizabeth Gilmore was the unknown of the pair, Gryffindor 7th year, amazing grades, friends with many, but to many of those friends, they still didn't know her. Two profound students, fighting each other for a prestigious title.

Elizabeth felt her heart clench, could she fight him? She knew he would be a formidable partner, he would fight and nothing would stop him. Could she cast a spell against him...

Sirius watched as she nodded at him, signally she was okay. He was glad, he shouldn't be glad that she was going to give it her all, but he was. She would finally show the students what she was made of, and for her to fight him. He couldn't wait to see her eyes light up with passion and drive, to feel her magic in the air...

They walked towards either side of the platform, ascending the steps slowly causing the rest of the student body to shiver in anticipation. They held their wands tightly in their hands as they met eachothers gazes. Bradleys words were blurred out, they'd heard it a million times, don't kill, don't use illegal spells. It was throughout that blur that they heard the words signalling them to begin, and then blue met grey.

Let the fight begin.

To those watching it was like they were dancing, switching offensive and defensive stances, their feet moving swiftly and softly, their moves elegant. A storm of colourful lightening clashed together in between them, creating a supernova of colours. It was, to the onlookers, simply magical.

They had started just moments after they were given the signal to begin, as they broke the intense electricity connecting them together, they sent a spell towards eachother which clashed and rebounded causing them to conjure shields. Moments passes as they both got more confident, neither of them had managed a hit to eachother. Both their defence was strong, Elizabeth mused, their weakness was their offence.

During her muses she saw a white flash of light in her peripheral vision causing her to duck at it shot over her head and was absorbed by the duelling shields. Her eyes narrowed as she realised what the spell was.

So he was playing dirty huh, of course. After her epiphany a smirk grew on her pale face, who was going to stop her if she did hurt him, her heart started beating faster as more violent curses erupted from her wand, curses shes never practised, flashed before her mind, a powerful surge enveloping her, her magic running through her veins burning her, marking her.

She felt powerful.

She felt free.

Her insides churned in protest at the thought of purposely maiming him, but she wanted to win, she wanted to prove to everyone she wasn't a weak damsel in distress that couldn't put up a fight. No. She was going to show them the tough material she was made from.

He realised moments before she did that he shouldn't have sent the curse, he switched the defence as she switched to offence, sending spells at him alarmingly fast, and for a moment he slipped, her spells were fast and they were strong. His musings were interrupted by a strong erupting pain in his side, it vaguely reminded him of a stinging jinx but it sure as hell didn't feel like one. He looked up as she saw her face, gone was her light blue gems, replaced with fiery sapphires they were.

She looked enraged, she looked angry, she looked dangerous.

He knew he had to end it before she got so lost in her own power, that she wouldn't find herself after it was over. Her defence got sloppier as his offense got stronger. Chaos reigned around the hall as Sirius gathered all his strength, all his power, and pushed it all into his spells, the spells thrown between eachother were so bright that it made others wince at the brightness, it was like looking at the sun without your sunglasses.

He could feel her blaring anger, he knew inside that any more and she would be lost. This duel needed to end. He needed t save her by hurting her.

And then it happened. He hit her with a spell, a spell that he'd known since he was a child.

A black family spell.

Disgust permeated him as he saw her stumble back, her wand arm shaking as it clutched her stomach, her face blanched in pain and her eyes slowly lost their sapphire glow, becoming aquamarine once more. A soft moan escaped her as she crumbled to the floor. Sirius looked at her with an apologetic look on his face which was replaced with a smile as he heard the blinding cheers of the crowd, he'd enjoy this small sentiment as he tried to forget that he'd drifted back to his origins when he was desperate. His eyes caught his younger brothers who was looking at him in disbelief, a wry smirk plastered across his face.

Bradley watched the duel in fascination, he saw talent and potential in both of them, talent that would be dangerous, potential that would have unsavoury sorts craving their skills, seducing them to join their cause. He watched as they both switched tactics, switching between offense and defence sporadically. What caused him concern was that whilst both had prospective powers for both sides, what they would choose was their choice.

But as he watched Elizabeth Gilmores eyes darken to a sapphire blue, a shock went through him, a searing jolt, if she joined Voldemort.

Their efforts would be feeble.

And as Sirius Blacks features became darker, more dangerous, as his aura became clouded with darkness, his heart plummeted. No matter how much he preached his allegiance to the light, no one could deny how intune he was with the darker aspects of magic.

Afterall it ran in his blood.

Blood, a powerful weapon, a magnet between humans. A contract of loyalty.

Loyalty.

Both these students would choose their way, he only hoped that they followed the light. For if they joined the dark,

Even the stars would stop shining.

* * *

There was a two hour interval before the finals, where the school ate lunch, the duellers got healed and finalists read up on last minute spells.

But Sirius was confident, he knew that he didn't need to study what he was going to do next, if he did he'd fail. He was spontaneous and he would stay spontaneous even in times of hardship. The tall, long haired teenager stalked through the halls contemplating the duel that got him into the finals. The duel against Elizabeth Gilmore.

Despite having not shown it, inwardly he was shocked beyond words at her actions. The passion and determination in her eyes was not a passing thing. It was bright and burning, She had shone so brightly with a raging fire within. It was glorious and the energy around her was addictive. He knew it was wrong, he knew it was dangerous... but the fire that she acted with that day was remarkable.

He'd never seen her potential so visibly before.

Sirius looked up as he heard voices ahead of him to see a familiar curly haired black teen. His breath hitched and he felt himself tense as he watched the boy interact with Avery. He could feel his blood boil as he saw the friendliness they were able to interact with. He couldn't...it was Dangerous.

Ahead of him was Regulus.

His little, baby brother was on friendly terms with a known death eater. He felt a wave of protective desire come over him. Regulus wasn't allowed to be friends with Avery, he couldn't be. It was wrong. But then where was his right to get in the way of his brothers desires. He felt guilt gnawing in him, and then pinpricks of regret. He left him.

As Avery walked away, Regulus turned around, his mouth turned downwards in a frown. As Sirius's grey eyes met identical ones he felt a wave of regret. Regulus's frown set itself into a more angered line. He furrowed his brow as his face contorted in anger. _He seemed so full of anger these days._ Sirius couldn't help but think. Despite having not spoken to his brother in well over a year, it didn't mean he didn't watch over him from afar. He was his little brother, and despite everything, he loved him.

"Sirius." he muttered as he ended up face to face with him. Sirius looked upon his younger brothers face that so was alike to his own. His nose was lightly more sloped, his features softer and his eyes had a tinge of blue to them.

"Regulus." he whispered, as he didn't need to look down to look into his brothers eyes, he had grown so much. they both stood gazing at eachother for a moment. Regulus opened his mouth and shut it reluctantly. Sirius saw this and thinking his much calmer brother was going to reprimand him spoke.

"Look, if you want to say anything just say it." he spat, causing the boy to flinch back slightly. Regulus looked at him and stepped forward so he was barely a foot away from his older brother.

"There is so much I want to say to you Siri." he shook his head bitterly, "I want to berate you for leaving me, I want to hate you so much for leaving me. I want to tell you all they did to me, how I copped the brunt of your punishment, that I still have scars laced on my back and couldn't walk for several days"

Sirius winced at the visible pain in his brothers longing gaze.

"I want you to know how mother cried at night and how Bella smashed your door, I want you to know how father used the cruciatus curse on me , how the summer after you left 7 of my bones were broken." Sirius felt tears spring into his eyes as his brother spat out his punishments and accidents because of him, how since he left he'd made his little brothers life a hell.

"They constantly reminded me how I wasn't you, that I couldn't measure up to the legendary Sirius Black!" he spat and scuffed his foot on the concrete, "That I wasn't as charismatic, or as confident or wordy. That I didn't have the fire to be him but I was all they had left!" Sirius stood in silence at his brothers pain inducing words. "That to be good a Black heir I needed more of my mothers fire as opposed to my fathers calm, that I needed to be more charismatic like Grandfather Arcturus and more wordily like Grandmother Cassiopeia."

Regulus stepped forward once again so he could feel his brothers breath on his face. He enunciated every word with a stab to Sirius's chest with his finger. "Everything that you were! And You know whats even worse Sirius?" He shook his head in disgust,

"You never would have left James as easily as you left me."

Sirius opened his mouth and nothing but a strangled sound escaped him, "Re...Regulus." Regulus shook his head and stepped back, blinking away the unshed tears in his red rimmed eyes.

"No Sirius. I don't want to hear it." he turned around and began to walk away as his brother watched his retreating form. Sirius felt a tear run down his face. Regulus turned around after about five meters.

"Oh and, good luck for today, You'll smash it."

Sirius didn't even hear it, all he could hear were his brothers torturous words. His brother, that he vowed to protect, suffered because of him. His brother thought he didn't love him as much as his best friend.

Despite his actions not showing it, he loved his brother more than he could convey with words.

* * *

Unlike everyone else Elizabeth Gilmore was not inside enjoying the mounds of food, she was outside sitting in the cold breeze, watching the lake ripple from impact of light raindrops.

Her heart clenched as she watched her surroundings, it was so beautiful, so innocent, so natural, so unlike her. She felt bile rise in her throat as she thought back to the duel, she wished she could erase it from her mind, forget it ever happened. She had tried to maim someone, tried to hurt them, she felt the urge to kill, to damage. What sort of person did that make her. She felt inclined to tune herself into the ferocious dragon that had started blazing fire within her, she felt urge to open up to magic once more, to allow her power to rush through her veins, to be engulfed by magic, intoxicated by power. But she hated it, she loved it just as much as she hated it because she knew it was wrong.

She wanted to hurt Sirius, she wanted to hurt him so bad, but she cared about him, she was his friend, maybe something more. How can she hurt someone she claims to care about.

She felt dirty, she felt tarnished, she felt as though no amount of scrubbing could get the filth that stained her off. Her heart felt dirty but it felt pure, an internal conflict within her, to love or to hate, power or no power. She'd never craved to be great, to be known, she had always wanted to be good, but what had changed?

Over the last few weeks her feelings had been conflicted, and it was all because of the shaggy haired hunk that was in her year level, he made her stomach churn, her cheeks redden and heart flutter. Was hat it, was that what made her change. She didn't love him, but she couldn't imagine life without him in it, the thought of a life without him stealing her bacon, teasing her, playing pranks, laughing, it made her entire being ache, her heart would feel vacant, her entire existence would feel meaningless. What was this? Was this love? Was this infatuation?

Her aquamarine eyes shut in relief as she felt the rain begin to fall in heavy pitter patter patterns, running down her dark strands of hair, as if footsteps across tiles. The rain and her tears mingled in a salty harmony, she could feel it cleansing her, washing her, as if the rain was gods healing touch, it brought serenity to the chaos that was her life. She let out a gasp as the gusting wind carried the rain in a wild diagonal sheets, swirling in the energies of magic, shining in the darkness. The rain cleansed troubled souls, brought them relief in a world littered in pain.

"Oi Lizzie!" A loud voice yelled after her as she tracked her way to the Gryffindor common room, her cloak leaving a trail of water behind her, it was like a trail of slime a slug left. She heaved a heavy sigh as she recognised the deep voice running after her, it was the last person she wanted to see after being thoroughly humiliated infront of everyone, with her conflicted feelings and teenage hormones, she didn't want to see him. She kept walking ahead, as if she'd never heard him. But his strides were much faster than her own, even when she was speed walking.

"Lizzie wait up!" at last she had reached the fat ladies portrait,

"Coca Cola." She muttered as the portrait opened, it was obvious who chose that password, Lily, she bought cans with her in her luggage to sustain her, unhealthy obsessions 101 with Lily. Sirius followed her in and grabbed her hand. She turned back and looked at him, fury blazing on her strong features.

"Let me go." She muttered, he shook his head in disapproval.

"No, I didn't just run up seven levels chasing after you for you to not hear me out." She looked at him with an eyebrow raised, causing him to shift uncomfortably on the spot. "Okay so I took afew shortcuts." Elizabeth rolled her eyes before attempted to push him off.

"Let go of me!" she repeated, her eyes widening.

"No. Okay, I wanted to apologise for before."

"For what do you want to apologise for?" she asked , her voice laced in confusion, he'd done nothing wrong.

"Beating you." He mumbled looking down and let go of her wrist, causing her to rub it with a wince, she hadn't realised how strong his grip was.

"You're apologising for beating me?"

He nodded in affirmative.

"When it was a competition?"

Again affirmative.

"You can be a dumb piece of shit." She mumbled before turning away and taking afew steps away from him, he looked up and grabbed her wrist again causing her to wince.

"Look I'm sorry for beating you."

"Why on earth are you apologising?"

"Because I feel compassionate and feel the need to apologise and check if your okay."

" That sounded sarcastic and completely ingenuine, Did Remus give you a script to learn."

"No for merlins sake! Do you have such little faith in me?" he questioned his eyes flashing briefly with hurt. Elizabeth could feel her anger rising, she had no bloody patience to have an argument with him about something that didn't warrant an argument. "Alright so I wanted you to stop ignoring me."

"Ignoring you! When did I start ignoring you!" she hadn't been ignoring him, if anything she'd been with him more since James and lily got together.

"That's the point, I dunno, you seem ingenuine when your around me, like you're not sure how to act around me and its annoying!" he paced, his fingers pressing the bridge of his nose. She could help but snort at his reply, how dense was this boy.

"Ingenuine! Ingenuine! If anyones being ingenuine its you!"

"How on earth am I being ingenuine?"

"I ask you the same question!" By now all those that had been sitting in the common room had turned to watch the dark haired pair who were ferociously arguing in the middle of the common room.

"You drive me crazy you blue eyed nutjob! With your constant smart arse comments and being nice then ignoring me and being just argh!"

"That's rich coming from you! You could drive the most stable Psychiatrists to physiatrists!"

"Would I be able to tip you that far over?" He spat causing her to wring her hands in frustration.

"YEAH ME! Gosh everything you do is so… ARGH JUST! YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY WITH YOUR BACON STEALING, YOUR HAIR GETS STUCK EVERYWHE…"

"IT DOES NOT!"

"YES IT DOES, AND THEN EVERYTHING YOU DO IS GOOD, YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO TRY! YOUR LIKE A BLOODY GOD, EVERYONE WORSHIPS THE GROUND YOU WALK ON AND ITS SO INFURIATING!"

"YOU KNOW WHATS INFURIATING, THE FACT THAT AFTER BEING FRIENDS FOR QUITE A WHILE YOU THINK THAT OF ME! THE FACT THAT YOU ALWAYS HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY, THE WAY YOUR EYES ARE ALWAYS A DIFFERENT COLOUR AND YOUR HAIR SHINES IN THE LIGHT, SOMETIMES I JUST…" he broke off realising what he was saying, why on earth would he start spewing sappy stuff when she was doing nothing but scorning him. "You know what, your not worth my time, have fun wallowing up here whilst everyones at the comp."

"Fine by me, why would I want to watch you lose anyway."

With that they both parted ways. One determined to ignore the other and the other to prove the other wrong.

* * *

Hours had passed, as had many duels, four had been eliminated then two more, leaving the finalists. Hailey Sonda, Beverley Wilkens, Victoria Mallows and Sturgis Podmore had been eliminated in the first round. Then Dorcas meadows and Pandora Nolan, leaving two arch enemies, Severus Snape and Sirius Black.

It was going to be one hell of a duel, probably one of the best in Hogwarts history.

The two boys, stood up and faced one another, power radiating off both of them, anger flowing throught their veins, determination littering over their features. Later on they would say that even this duel was not as impressive as Elizabeth and Sirius's, it was impressive, there was no denying that; but not as much. The spells exchanged were equivalent in power, but the variety was of a plethora. Light, neutral, dark; neither held back.

Angry words were spat between the enemies, curses were thrown around and they maimed eachother beyond belief.

"Levicorpus!" Sirius exclaimed, he knew he'd won, but just because it was snivellus, one more act of humiliation wouldn't hurt. Sirius walked over to Snape and looked into his dark eyes, a victorious smirk plastered across his handsome features, "Beaten by your own spell, at least this time you had some pants on, snivellus." And then he dropped him, causing him to knock him unconscious.

Victory tasted even better when you beat someone you disliked.

It didn't taste this good when he beat Elizabeth, actually it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

He didn't ponder on it as he was lifted off the platform by hords of students cheering his name, he loved winning.

That night, during the party Sirius was Ubiquitous, except with Elizabeth. He wouldn't admit it outloud but he wished she'd joined in the celebrations, given her a hug so he could inhale the vanilla scent of her hair, to feel her smaller body curve into his. He wished she was there to congratulate him, tell him that she was greatful that he humiliated snivellus, but she wasn't, instead she was ignoring him and cursing his very existence.

After everyone had gone up or left to their own common rooms he stayed down stairs, telling James he just wanted a moment of peace. The fireplace he sat infront of shadowed his face, making him look darker, more mysterious. He was lost in the flames and all the ways he could describe it when he heard someone speak.

"So I heard that you beat Snape."

Sirius turned so fast one that he thought he might get whiplash. Liz was their standing in a too large grey tshirt and navy pyjama pants with puppies on them. her hair was up in a high ponytail and her multiple earrings were still in her ears, her face was scrubbed of the very little makeup she wore and her eyebrows stood bold against her pale skin.

"I thought you didn't like dogs." He pointed out nodding to her pants causing her to flush slightly.

"I'm just afraid of them, but I wont deny that they're adorable." A small smile grew on his face at the statement, "At some point we had a puppy but, after he died I just became detached from them, no dog could replace Buddy."

"Bad experience?" she shook her head in denial, a wry grin on her face.

"When Buddy died things changed a lot." They sat in silence side by side, relaxed from the heat of the fire. "I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean most of it."

"Most of it?" he raised an eyebrow as his lip upturned.

"Shut up!" she nudged him with a small laugh, her pearly whites gleaming in the dark room.

"For what its worth, I'm sorry too." He looked at her, she looked so beautiful in that moment, it didn't matter that she didn't have makeup on, or that her hair was frizzy and probably unbrushed, that her clothes were unflattering. she looked like the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. She was perfect. Sirius turned to look at her, determination on his face, she turned towards him when he turned towards her in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

He had to do this, he couldn't keep it any longer. The guys didn't know and to be honest, even he hadn't fully accepted it.

"Nothing, just, just hear me out?" she nodded, suspicion growing in her eyes. He grabbed onto her hand which was warm from being near the fire, it fitted in his perfectly, like their hands were crafted like puzzle pieces, meant to slot together. She looked down then up into his eyes.

"This is tough, and im not sure what in merlins name im doing right now and I could stuff everything up but…for a while now, you've made me feel things, strange things, things I've never felt before. I mean I don't get butterflies or blush, ive never blushed actually, ignore that." He rambled, causing Elizabeth to put her hand up, her cheeks slightly pink and her eyes alight.

"Just get to the point." Hope stirred in the pit of her stomach, was he saying what she thought, but then dread, how did she reply, what did she do…

"I think I like you, like, like like you." He blurted out, her mouth opened in shock, she must've been a sight to see in her pyjamas with her ridiculous facial expressions. She was silent for a few moments trying to gather up the courage to say the words she wanted to. But after afew moments of straing at eachother Sirius stood up.

"Wh..What are you doing?" she spluttered in confusion turning to look up at him.

"Going, obviously I made a mistake in telling you that. Don't worry about it." He looked so down, like a sad puppy, or what she imagined a sad puppy looked like. He turned and walked off, hurt lacing through his steel grey eyes. A pang of pain went through her chest at the look. She stood up and followed him but he'd already gone into his dorm. A sigh escaped her as she leant against the wall infront of her.

What the hell was that?

* * *

 **Whats going to happen next? We're getting closer and closer to the big moment guys! Not long now!**

 _His gaze dropped to her pouting lips and like a starved man he lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers._

 **Oh my! Who is it? It could really be anyone really, in your review let me know who you think it is!**

 **I love each and everyone of you and I cant wait to hear your feedback on this chapter! Please Favourite and follow and of course please leave a review! It makes my day and gives me more motivation to write and update which is great for you guys!**

 **Thechosenbibliophile xoxo**


	16. Learning to live

**Hello my beautiful readers!**

 **This last week has gone by so slowly! I'm so excited to finally have this chapter out for all of you. I feel like you guys are going to enjoy this chapter loads! All you Blackmore shippers, I'm looking at you!**

 **Thank you so much to _Beetle126, Raven that flies at night, Anya and Madwamoose_ for your lovely reviews! Please don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Enjoy this chapter and Keep an eye out on Wednesdays for a new chapter!**

* * *

 _"The bottom line is that we never fall for the person we're supposed to."- Jodi Picoult_

The weeks following the duelling tournament were filled with homework, revision, grief, arguments and stress…lots of stress. With tensions in and out of the castle rising, people were holding their breaths patiently waiting to see whose lives had been snatched away from them, praying to any gods hoping it wasn't their families or people they knew. It did not help that in few weeks the fifth years would be sitting their OWLS and the seventh years their NEWTS. However, through all the grief and stress there was so much light and happiness, amongst the gloom there was glee, where there were tears there were smiles, where there was hate there was love and where there was sadness there was joy.

Quicker than one could blink it was April and April bought many events, last minute preps for exams, career applications, lovers spats and most importantly, the most awaited anticipated event of the year, The final Quidditch match of the year.

A sacred and historical event that occurred every year, and some of the teachers would argue that with tensions already on the high it really wasn't necessary, but the show must go on. This year, it was no surprise that the finalists were Slytherin and Gryffindor, trained under respective coaches Lucinda Talkalot and James Potter, both talented, both spirited, both determined.

It was going to be a cracker of a game.

Amongst all this chaos two souls stood alone, desperately craving each other's company, desperately yearning to understand the feelings they harboured for each other.

Weeks ago they shared an argument,

She didn't understand what her heart wanted,

So she listened to her brain.

He didn't like what his brain was telling him,

So he followed his heart.

She was Elizabeth Gilmore,

He was Sirius Black,

And they were both barking mad.

* * *

"PADS GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME! HAVE YOU HEARD A WORD OF WHAT I JUST SAID?"

Sirius shook himself out of his reverie which included a pair of lovely blue eyes and some very lacy red lingerie and looked upto his best friends scowling face, he let out a huff before replying, "PADS GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME, DID YOU HEAR A WORD OF WHAT I JUST SAID!"

James rolled his eyes and whipped around on his broom.

"WRONG! I TOLD YOU TO STAY ON OUR CHASERS AND PROTECT US WHEN WE'RE IN HAWKSHEAD FORMATION! LETS GO AGAIN!"

Sirius huffed, the last few weeks had been hell! A mixture of trying to cram seven years worth of study into his brain, figuring out how to win over Elizabeth Gilmore and going to James's spontaneous training session, they once had 3 training sessions in one day! It had gotten so ridiculous that they'd gone to McGonagall and told her James had gone crazy and that training was interfering with their studies, all she said was she would accept his oddities as long as he got her a Gryffindor victory. Suffice to say, they left her office irritated and James in retaliation upped training.

What a great chap.

With a roll of his grey eyes he tried to push his thoughts of a scantily clad Elizabeth out of his mind and flew towards Mary, whom was smiling at him, her blonde ponytail whipping in the air as she soared through the air.

Elizabeth, he'd...he'd deal with her later.

* * *

Elizabeth sighed as she dropped her quill and leant back in her chair, rolling her stiff shoulders after being hunched over her desk for roughly two hours. She had finished her arithmancy essay on "How number seven influences your daily life," DADA on inferius, chapter summary on animagi for Mcgonagall as well as a step by step guide to venomous tentacular and how to be safe around it. She found the latter to be slightly ironic because even if she tried she couldn't be safe around venomous tentacular.

She'd never know why Professor Sprout even bothered to assign her something that would never help her.

She stood up, carrying several books on Ancient Runes in her arms, the corridors were cold, but she loved it. Aprils spring air was bitingly fresh, it left her lungs clear and her skin numb. The night air was beautiful and the sky was clear leaving a plethora of twinkling stars scattered through the dark canvas. She bit her lip and continued to walk upto Gryffindor common room. She didn't want to look at stars, she didn't want to take any short cuts, she didn't want to go to transfiguration, she didn't even want to eat any bacon.

It all reminded her all too much of him.

Of Sirius.

He was a rebellion with a charming grin.

She didn't want to think of him, she didn't want to see him, she didn't want to hear him. They wouldn't be good together, they would clash and they'd poison one other. They'd be toxic. She couldn't see them having a future, yet…she wanted him so bad, she wanted a taste of forbidden fruit, she wanted to hold him, to kiss him, to have him. She wanted him to look at her with his beautiful steel eyes with love, she wanted to make him laugh, she wanted to wake up every morning to see his hair tousled. She wanted his good and his bad, she wanted him in his entirety.

Even if she knew they wouldn't work out.

That's why she listened to her brain, it was a lot less painful.

* * *

Remus walked through the corridors rubbing at his eyes, he'd just spent about an hour at the kitchens eating chocolate delicacies whilst persuading the house elves to do him a small favour. This time of the year was always his favourite. He had reasons to study more than he usually did, the boys would always plan their plethora of pranks for the end of the year, the dorm would be peaceful because James and Sirius were always at Quidditch training. However this year, despite being his last year where he should be over the moon, he often felt pangs in his heart. In three months he would be out of the safe confines of Hogwarts and out in the real world, where the past seven years of his condition being maintained would probably be exploited.

He looked out of the window and up into the stars, the twinkling stars placed immaculately onto a large canvas in an array of constellations. The stars were beautiful, he hoped that one day he could be like a star, apart of a story, maybe not a legendary tale, but a tale never the less, one of a werewolf who was able to do something. It was unlikely, practically impossible. But he wouldn't give up.

He saw stars everywhere he looked, in the sky, in his lovers eyes, in his friends futures. It was as if they were already a story destined to be placed in the sky. As though the fates had already determined their destinies and layed them out to one day be apart of an epic tale.

Remus turned when he heard the pitter patter of footsteps approaching him, a smile spread across his scarred face when he saw a tall blonde approaching him. When close enough he pulled her into his arms, and inhaled her fresh scent. She smelled of rain and grass, as well as sweat but he decided to ignore that. He felt her wiggling against him so he loosened his arms and looked at her weirdly causing a grin to appear on her face, she put her arms around his neck and leant forward to give him a kiss but she stopped half way there when she saw his nose crinkled.

Oh how she loved when he crinkled his nose, it was so cute. Her cute little werewolf.

Mary looked at him with an eyebrow raised and a questioned look on her face, he noticed her face and leant forward to kiss her, only to once again crinkle his nose.

"Why are you crinkling your nose?" he just shook his head and leant forward and gave her a peck before crouching down and getting out of her embrace. A dawning realisation set on her shoulders and she struggled to stifle a snort.

"Is that your nice way of saying that I stink."

"No, you smell lovely dear." He muttered at he took her hand in his, Mary snorted and cocked her hip.

"Maybe I should go tell James Potter to reduce training so that he stops irritating my dear boyfriends sensitive nose."

"You smell fine."

"AHA SO I DO STINK!" She exclaimed triumphantly, stomping her foot down with a laugh.

"Where on earth did you come to the conclusion that you think that I think you smell bad." Remus questioned looking at her curiously. She raised an eyebrow and gave him a smile.

"Because you said I smell fine, when you use the word fine you generally mean the opposite." She laughed causing him to let out a huff of air whilst shaking his head,

"Mary, you smell adequate."

"I don't even know what that means!" she laughed, bending over and clutching her stomach in mirth. He pulled her closer and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"It's a synonym of fine."

"Only you Remmy, only you." Mary looked up at him, her eyes sparkling in amusement, she had strands of blonde hair stuck to her sweat licked face. Remus moved those strands behind her ear and leant down to kiss her.

"I love you Mare, sweat and all." She let out a laugh and connected their lips, after they parted she bit her bottom lip,

"and I love you, furry little problem and all." At that moment Remus felt like the most loved man in the galaxy, his heart soared and his stomach flipped. Remus leant down once more and kissed her.

He could kiss her forever.

* * *

It was officially one week until the Quidditch cup, one week until arch nemesis Slytherin vs Gryffindor fought it out on the pitch, a final and much anticipated battle between not only the two houses, but two captains. Lucinda Talkalot and James Potter.

That morning, the Gryffindor seventh years sat in the middle of the table once more, for the first time in weeks it seemed that Sirius Black had a genuine look of excitement on his face, and the other three just looked suspicious. Something was going to happen, and they all knew it.

The girls sat down looking at them. They heard a moan behind them and they turned to see Elizabeth devouring bacon. They looked at her oddly as she opened her eyes and looked at them.

"Are you eating that piece of bacon or making love to it." Beverley asked her with a smirk on her face. Mary and Lily looked at her disgusted but humor shone in their eyes as they watched Elizabeth eat the bacon. She grabbed another piece and stared at it lovingly before looking at the girls.

"This bacon is orgasm inducing." She stated before putting it in her mouth. Beverley looked up with interest.

"Perfect for us loners." She grabbed a piece and bit into it, it tasted good, better than usual…but orgasm inducing, please.

"You don't need it, you can have anyone you want, I'm already an old crazy cat lady." Elizabeth exclaimed before snatching Beverley's fork away from her. Beverley rolled her eyes.

"You know there's someone a few seats down who can give you plenty of orgasms." She whispered suggestively.

"I don't even want to think about Sirius." She said bluntly, spraying pieces of bacon around her. The girls all looked up at her with shock written on their faces. Beverley recovered quickly and with a smirk leant over and whispered with a wink,

"How'd you know I wasn't talking about peter." Elizabeth let out a snort, she loved Peter to bits, but really? Peter? She didn't think Peter even knew what an orgasm was.

"Pete has a larger chance then I do of becoming a crazy old lady who loves cats." Before the girls could reply a scream came from the Ravenclaw table, then shouts of outrage from the Slytherin table, questions erupted from the Hufflepuffs as they looked for where it came from and the gryffindors burst into laughter. Around the hall, teachers and students alike, from all the houses, seemed to be affected.

Everyone's hair had somehow turned red.

Gryffindor red.

"BLACK! POTTER! LUPIN! PETTIGREW!" A scottish accent resounded around the room causing the hall to stop, the four boys in question started to move towards the doors when McGonagall started to race up the middle.

"You know professor, reds definitely your colour." Sirius exclaimed winking at her roguishly. Elizabeth felt her insides clench and butterflies to swirl in her stomach. Sirius Black should not wink at people, It invoked feelings within her that she didn't want invoked.

"Brings out your eyes professor, much better than green." Peter laughed before they slowly increased their speed and ran out of the hall, leaving laughter and outrage in their wake.

"DETENTION TONIGHT AT 7 FOR ALL FOUR OF YOU!"

Suffice to say, they left much just as much anger as they did laughter in their wake.

* * *

NEWT hysteria was gripping the whole of the seventh year cohort and lily Evans was not exempt from it. When she wasn't studying or patrolling the corridors she was helping her fellow classmates with their revision. James Potter or the other hand had been in a flurry of panic that entire week, after the prank on Monday morning he'd cracked down and it was showing, If he wasn't at quidditch practice he was trying to prevent Gryffindor's from hexing the Slytherins whilst, trying to protect the Gryffindor's from the Slytherins curses. With the weight of Quidditch priorities on his shoulders it wasn't an unusual sight to see James Potter in the library late at night or even walking through the corridors with a book.

So when the big day came one would say that the Head girl and boy were relieved, tensions were higher than they'd ever been…

Peter and Remus were sitting with the girls eating silently, they were as nervous as the rest of the Gryffindor team. They'd separated for breakfast so that the team could discuss last minute strategies and tactics as they wouldn't have much time for pep talks and discussions prior to the game.

"It feels like its nearly over." Elizabeth whispered as she put down her fork and looked at the group of people surrounding her, in the past year she'd made such great friends, people who had such different personalities had all entered her life and changed it for the better. She was eternally greatful to have met such wonderful people.

"What do you mean?" Beverley asked in confusion, picking at the mango cubes on her plate.

"This is our last ever Quidditch match at Hogwarts." She replied shortly with a small trembling smile. Lily's face dropped with realization. How could the years have passed by so quickly, how could they have gone from young eleven year olds, keen to watch their first ever match of Quidditch at Hogwarts, to being adults, nearly graduated, preparing to watch their final Quidditch match.

"Its like the beginning of the end, first of the lasts." She reached over and grabbed Elizabeths hand, "I love you guys so much," she looked towards Remus and Peter, "Don't think that doesn't stretch over to you guys as well!" she laughed, her voice going croaky, she took a deep breath, and snuck a quick glimpse down the table to where Mary, James and Sirius were sitting with the rest of the team, "We have so many good times together and i…" she bit her lip as if trying to put together the words that would describe the millions of thoughts and feelings going through her mind and heart. She couldn't believe it, it was nearly over.

"I don't want that to stop when we leave." Beverley squeezed Lily's other hand with a small smile before beginning to giggle. She blinked away her unshed tears and cleared her throat.

"I think that my daily limit for chumminess has been exceeded." Causing the rest for the group to let out small laughs. "lets just not think of this as the beginning of the end…but erm…"

She struggled to find a way to end her sentence, Peter mumbled something under his breath causing everyone to look at him, her gave them a close mouthed smile as his mouth was full of toast.

"The end of the start?" Peter added in with a mouth full of toast, Beverley wrinkled her nose at the lack of etiquette before nodding with a trembling smile.

"Yeah, the end of the start." She laughed before stopping as the Gryffindor and Slytherin team simultaneously stood up, brooms over their shoulders whilst both captains nodded to eachother and begun to walk out cheers erupting around the hall, all four houses clapping and screaming, several older students climbed onto the tables and sent out all sorts of spells around the room.

James saw a flash of red in his peripheral vision and turned only to be suffocated with red hair and strawberry scented shampoo, Lily. He breathed in her sweet scent and sighed, she was perfection. She lifted her head from his chest and looked upto his hazel eyes with a cheeky grin before leaning up on his tiptoes and kissing his nose.

"Good luck." she murmured before turning away, only to be pulled back into his embrace and had a chaste kiss planted on her lips. Cat calls erupted around the hall at the display of affection.

"I don't need it honey." James retorted in his cockiest tone causing Lily to raise an eyebrow, she planted a hand on her hip and pursed her lips. She rolled her eyes before placing her small hands on his cheeks and leaning forward.

"You are so cocky!" She shook her head and laughed, James ran a hand through his tousled hair and rolled him eyes,

"Its not being cocky if its the truth!" He exclaimed and pecked her on the nose, She raised an eyebrow and cocked her hip and placed a hand on it.

"Go kick some Slytherin ass."

"Yes ma'am" he saluted with a grin before sauntering out of the hall with the rest of his team.

* * *

"LETS WELCOME THE SLYTHERINS LED BY CAPTAIN LUCINDA TALKALOT, BLOODY BRILLIANT PLAYER IF I SAY SO MYSELF!" Dorcas Meadows yelled into the microphone as her commentary was being drowned by cheers from the Slytherins and raucous boo's from the rest of the school. The Slytherin team entered the pitch as they were introduced one by one from the right side and flew in a complicated manouver around the pitch before placing themselves in their positions, green puffs of smoke erupted in grandstands and circled the pitch before evaporating.

"A BIG ROAR FOR THE GRYFFINDORS LED BY THE ONE AND ONLY...CAPTAIN JAMES POTTER!" Loud cheers erupted throughout the stadium, as everyone on the team flew in one by one the cheers got louder, during their introductory lap red smoke erupted from the grandstands before it too disappeared.

The two captains stood facing eachother with civil yet fierce expressions on their faces, equal amounts of determination glowed in their eyes and lit up their souls. Madame Hooch stood in between them, her eyes a glowing amber with anticipation.

"Captains, shake hands." Lucinda and James approached each other and grasped one another's hands with a squeeze before firmly giving each other a shake. It would be an exciting game, that they knew. There was no animosity between the two captains, only friendly competition.

"Mount your brooms!" said Madame Hooch, "3,2,1…" the blow of her whistle was drowned out by the cheers echoing through the pitch signalling the exhilleration coming from the crowd.

No matter the outcome of the game.

It would go down in Hogwarts History.

* * *

James was still smirking from the memory of the scene with Lily two hours later as he expertly swerved around a Slytherin chaser and scored a goal before the Slytherin even knew what was happening. James turned back and winked at Lucinda who was glaring at the player, rage flitering across her dark features. The Crowd (minus the slytherins) Screamed in approval at the move causing James's smirk to grow across his handsome features, he lifted his arms up and gave a mock bow as a bludger went through the space where his head was moments ago, as gasped echoed around the pitch James, with a grimace shook his head and flew forward to attempt to intercept the quaffle.

Lily's eye twitched as she watched a bludger pass through he area where James head was moments ago in disbelief. She was relieved that her boyfriend hadn't just been decapitated however there was apart of her that so badly wished to decapitate him herself. Bloody idiot, all for a bloody game where they flew on bloody broomsticks and threw balls. Okay it was more than that and she was a massive Holyhead Harpies fan. The Slytherins were playing dirtier than usual and that was saying something, she'd lost count of the penalties awarded to Gryffindor. Not that she minded.

The crowd begun to cheer and clap once more when Mary got a penalty shot in and scored for Gryffindor, her and James crossed paths and high fived eachother as they passed with large grins on their faces.

"STELLAR MOVES I TELL YOU! DEFINTILY THE BEST TEAM GRYFFINDORS HAD IN YEARS! 360-270 GRYFFINDOR IN THE LEAD!" Dorcas Screamed into the enchanted microphone, excitement glowed on her features in spades.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOO AND THAT'S A TIME OUT REQUESTED BY TALKALOT! SEEMS BLACK WAS GETTING IRRITATED BY AVERY'S MERE PRESENCE AND DECIDED TO SEND A BLUDGER INTO HIS FACE!" She let out a laugh as she squinted at Lucinda who was talking to Avery, checking up on him, Sirius was spinning his beaters bat with bearly concealed glee as his fellow beater laughed and gave him not so subtle congratulations.

Elizabeth snorted and shook her head in amusement, how very Sirius for him to do that. He could not go into his last game against Slytherin and not maim them.

"MIND YOU I'D DO THE EXACT SAME, A BLUDGER CANT MAKE HIM ANY MORE UGLIER!" the crowd roared with laughter, some even coming from the Slytherin side, no body could deny that Dorcas had brilliant commentary. Avery's face flushed brightly and he turned and made an innapropriate hand gesture towards Dorcas causing her to mock gasp and Lucinda to elbow him in annoyance.

"OI! PROFESSORS DID YOU SEE THAT! WHAT A SLIMY, BLACK GO HIT HIM WITH A BLUDGER AGAIN! I'LL GET LILY EVANS TO GIVE YOU POINTS! SHE WONT MIND, I PROMISE!"

Beverley was holding her stomach as glee rippled off her in waves, "Merlin look at Avery's face! Damn it Talkalots taking the penalty!" cheers erupted over the Slytherin part of the stadium as Lucinda got the shot. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and leant back in her chair, she knew Lucinda would get the shot anyway.

"10 POINTS TO SLYTHERIN! 360-280- STILL GRYFFINDORS!"

"Gryffindor in possession, MacDonald in possession of the quaffle- she passes to Potter who-passes back what ARE YOU DOING! Oh phew looked like Carrow was going to intercept, Macdonald makes her way to the goals and she…NO!- Merlin that was intense, Talkalot intercepts, she swerves around Black's bludger and makes her way to the goals and she throws and 10 MORE POINTS TO SLYTHERIN! 360-290!" Lucinda pumped her fist in the air and soared around the end of the pitch, screams of delight echoing through the air-

Suddenly Mary was nearly thrown off her broom as Carrow rammed into her, she slipped and spun on her broom, "LOW BLOW CARROW!" she screamed her ponytail flying through the air.

"Sorry! Didn't see ya!" he put his arms up in an obvious mock surrender, Sirius grabbed his beaters bat and threw it at carrow's face hitting him square in the nose. A triumphant grin plastered across his face. The crowd cheered, glee rolling off them at the action presenting itself in the epic finale.

"ENOUGH OF THIS DISGUSTING MISCONDUCT! PENALTIES ON BOTH SIDES!"

"But my hand slipped!" Sirius yelled out innocently, giving her his best doe eyes.

"I was swerving around blacks bludger!"

"NO EXCUSES FOR PURPOSFUL MISCONDUCT!" She yelled back but was interrupted by Dorcas's excited exclamation. The crowd went deadly silent as they awaited the ending of the game. It was so very close, any of them could win.

"I THINK THE SNITCH HAS BEEN SIGHTED! BLACK AND REED ARE HEAD TO HEAD! BOTH HAVE THE SAME BROOM AND EQUAL AMOUNTS OF SKILL, WHOSE GOING TO GET IT?" Both seekers were in a steep dive just centimeters between the snitch and themselves.

"MERLINS SAGGY LEFT!-

"LANGUAGE MS MEADOWS!" McGonagall screeched,

"370-280 GRYFFINDOR IN THE LEAD, ANYONE CAN WIN AT THIS POINT!" Reed shoved Black and he did nothing but retaliate, they were in a game of push and shove.

The wind around them was howling, the crowd silent in anticipation, breaths held, mcgonagal was eyes wide and biting her nails. Reed flattened herself against her broom and urged it to go faster, she was just ahead, she pushed her arm out to block Regulus and used her other arm to leap forward and grab onto the snitch.

"AND REED CATCHES THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE HOUSE CU-OH MERLIN, OH MERLIN SHE'S FALLING!" In her leap Reed had slipped and fallen off her broom, James's eyes widened in shock before he raced to catch her from underneath. The school awaited with silent breaths, waiting to find out what would happen.

"AND THANK MERLIN FOR JAMES POTTER WHO SAVED HIS SEEKERS LIFE! YOU OKAY REED?" Dorcas questioned the girl who was gripping onto James Potter with an elated grin on her freckly face, she nodded back at held up the snitch causing large cheers to explode around the pitch. As they got onto the ground they were surrounded by laughing team mates, Wave upon wave of crimson, gold, blue and emerald came pouring onto the pitch with raucous joy. The Gryffindor team was hoisted upon the shoulders of their house mates as they cheered, enchanted red and gold fireworks lit up the pale sky.

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as he stood in the middle of the pitch holding the quidditch cup. With a smile he handed James the quidditch cup. With tears brimming his eyes and a large grin james motioned to Sirius who left out a bark of laughter and he too grabbed onto the handle of the large cup, together they hoisted it up causing the cheers to increase. Their ears were already ringing.

"We won! We won!" Sirius laughed and grabbed onto James with childlike joy. James unbashed, let a tear fall. This was it, his final game, and it was over.

James had the largest smile on his face, everything was forgotten, only joy was flowing through him.

Words failed him as he caught the eyes of the most beautiful person in his life,

He was going to miss Hogwarts.

* * *

Elizabeth held onto Beverley's hand as they raced out onto the pitch, her cheeks hurting from the large smile plastered onto her pale face. The wind caused her hair to form a halo around her. They had won! They had won the Quidditch cup!

As they got onto the grounds they were separated, her breath coming out in gasps from the exertion of running down all the steps. she stood to the side of the pitch looking for a single entity, she had to set things straight, she wanted nothing more than to set things straight.

Her blue eyes scanned the pitch looking for two shocks of Black hair which was easy to spot in the sea of crimson surrounding them.

With a deep breath she steadied herself. This was it.

Sometimes thinking with your brain was the easy choice, but now the heart was talking.

* * *

Sirius glanced at James when he was elbowed in the gut with a raised eyebrow, James just smirked and nodded towards the crowd streaming from the sidelines, Sirius looked forward in curiosity and through a slew of crimson he saw her standing there with a determined gleam in her eyes. Sirius winced, he was in for it, was it because he threw the bludger? Oh merlin, it must've been because he wacked Carrow in the face with the bat. Or maybe because he stole the last bacon rasher that morning.

He was caught by surprise James sniggered, he looked back up and saw her pushing through the crowds towards him, unexpectedly a breathtaking smile spread across her face as she caught sight of him, Sirius, undone by her beautiful smile couldn't help but grin in return.

Her white teeth shone and he smile was as real as could be. A single dimple was visible on her right cheek. She pushed through the celebrating crowd.

She moved forward so that they stood facing one another, her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was laboured, her eyes slowly lowered and raked across his chest, with very movement his muscles rippled in his tight Quidditch jersey. Sirius noticed her penetrating stare and had to supress the shudder that went through him. God he wanted to feel her eyes on him all the time.

How could someone be so singularly gifted and so beautiful? His steel grey gaze locked with her eyes, oh those beautiful eyes, they were like an ocean of mysteries, ready to be studied and discovered, like a book written in the finest of prints.

Her eyes were the most beautiful he'd ever seen. They never got any less beautiful, he could look into those eyes all day and not get sick of the myriad shades of blue swirled together.

Slowly, agonisingly slow, they seemed to be pulled together by a magnet created by their hearts, dragging them closer and closer so that they could connect and merge as one entity. He felt his heart race as he felt her warm breath feathering his face. She was perfect. Bloody perfect.

Elizabeth gazed into his grey eyes, flickered with dark blue and black. She placed a hand on his jaw feeling his slight stubble on his jaw. Her eyes traced his full pink lips. His black eyelashes cast shadows under his eyes and he had very light freckles under his eyes. He had the most adorable smile on his face, a smirk that was half upturned and his dimples tattooed his face.

Sirius's gaze fleeted over her face, he could count her few freckles splayed across the bridge of her nose, he could see the hairs of her arched eyebrows, he could count her dark lashes. His gaze dropped to her pouting pink lips and like a starved man he lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers.

At that moment the world seemed to rejoice.

Elizabeths stomach erupted and her heart thumped to a thunderous beat, he was so beautiful, so perfect.

Her arms moved up his back and circled around his neck as his arms encircled her small waist. She leant up on her tippy toes and ran her hands through his wavy locks as they passionately them people clapped and cheered, catcalls around them.

To him it was like his first kiss all over again, to her it was like finally learning to live.

* * *

 **FINALLY! THINGS ARE GOING TO SPICE UP FROM NOW ON AND THE ACTION IS COMING, I PROMISE!**

 **I'm so overjoyed to have this chapter out! Infact I'm so happy that I'm going to give you two sneak peeks! One from next chapter and one from later on!**

 _"I'm not boring enough to take you to Hogsmeade for our first date."_

 **Not very subtle am I? Down below is a spoiler for a few chapters ahead but its an exciting one! You cannot imagine my excitement!**

 _"It looks, it looks like a…" the words were unspoken between them, they both heard the in said words…body, someones dead body._

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to Review! You guys make my days brighter and I cannot convey my love for each and every one of you!**

 **Thechosenbibliophile xo**


	17. First dates

**Hello my beautiful readers!**

 **I'm so excited to have this chapter out! Finally I got a break from my piles of school work to edit and have this ready to post today!**

 **You guys are honestly the best! We are nearly at 100 reviews! And tomorrow (16th Feb) will be two months since I published this fic! Thank you so much to, _Adiba.s101, Lisveth13, Marie0907, Yvonne, CrepusculumAmor, 21, Anya, Beetle126, Raven that flies through the night, and Madwamoose_ for your kind words and constant support!**

 **I hope you all like this chapter and are excited for all the cool stuff coming up! Its going to be action packed!**

 **Please don't forget to follow, favourite and leave a review!**

* * *

 _"There's no love like the first." - Nicholas Sparks_

Elizabeth sat in her usual spot in the middle of the table, eating bacon as she skimmed over the herbology text she was summarising, she had no clue what exactly the point of her doing this herbology summary was, it wasn't going to make her any better at the subject, if anything it was going to make her more anxious about the whole thing. She didn't understand why Professor Sprout bothered with her. She was torturing herself by having to take Herbology, she didn't even know if it'd even be useful one day!

She was so focused on what she was doing that she did not hear the crowd walking into the great hall and coming her way.

"Oi Liz!" Beverley shouted as she sauntered across the hall causing Elizabeth to spill the lukewarm coffee that she was bringing to her mouth. By now their peers were so used to this behaviour that very few of them turned their heads let alone batted an eyelid.

"WHAT!" she yelled back with a fierce glare targeted at Beverley,

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT ATTITUDE, ELIZABETH GILMORE, I JUST WANTED TO SAY GOOD MORNING!"

"CANT YOU DO IT WITHOUT MAKING ME SPILL MY COFFEE WILKENS!"

Beverley, sat down across from Elizabeth and picked up the half empty coffee cup, with a raised eyebrow and mock glare she took a sip causing Elizabeth to grind her teeth in silent fury, with a nod of approval she put the coffee down.

"I didn't make you do anything sweetheart, that was all you."

"Merlin sometimes I wonder why I put up with you." She shook her head as she picked up napkins and dapped it on her lap, trying to soak up the liquid.

"Can't live with her, can't live without her." James laughed and scruffed up Beverley's newly charmed teal hair, Beverley looked up at him, her eyes glowing with rage,

"When I eat a decent breakfast you better start running because I'm going to kick you so hard you won't be able to have children." She growled before getting a pancake from the platter and smearing it with maple syrup. James shuddered and looked at Lily pleadingly. She rolled her eyes and stood up to let him slide down his seat so he could move away from Beverley.

"Oh mighty captain of Gryffindor, afraid of a measly teal haired pixie." Mary snorted into her hot chocolate, a smile spreading across her lips.

"That is not a pixie!" he looked outraged as he pointed towards Beverley, "That is a monster!"

"Yes James she's going to slit your throat in your sleep." Remus laughed sarcastically, whilst rolling her eyes.

"You never know with that one!" Mary burst out laughing at that, frothed milk decorated her upper lip. Remus looked at her and sighed, she was so beautiful, even with frothed milk giving her a moustache. He signalled to her upper lip causing her to blush and look down and she licked the milk off. Remus leant over and planted a chaste kiss on her lips.

"You're so beautiful."

"Merlins beard you two are going to have permanent gooey eyes!" Sirius laughed and wrapped his arm around Elizabeths shoulder and leant down to plant a kiss on her cheek causing the brunette to look up and smile at him, her light blue eyes lighting up at his actions.

"Good morning." She whispered, pulling her bottom lip under her teeth as her lips spread into a smile.

"Morning beautiful." They weren't officially together, infact they hadn't even gone on a date, they just gave each other kisses and held hands and acted like second years who said they were in a relationship but weren't.

"Merlins beard you two are going to have permanent gooey eyes!"

"Shut up Macdonald and don't take my lines." Sirius stuck his tongue out before nudging Elizabeth who was writing the conclusion to her summary.

"Yes, My Lord."

"You free tomorrow."

"Whose asking?" An awkward silence between them followed as Sirius looked at her dumbfounded. "Sorry, stupid question." She muttered as she continued to write.

"So are you free." Elizabeth looked up at Sirius with a raised eyebrow,

"Depends on whether I manage to finish my transfiguration essay and finish my potions research or not."

"Okay so that's a yes because you only have two paragraphs of your research and you've got a plan for your transfiguration" James looked at Sirius through his peripheral vision and with a bewildered look on his face, She looked down thoughtfully then nodded.

"Meet me on the fourth floor corridor at Percival Pratt's portrait at 11am."

"Ermm before I agree to anything can I know why?"

"Nope, it's a surprise, wear something comfy, we're going to have a jolly gay time!" he laughed before grabbing a laughing Lily and pulling her out the hall with him.

"Do you even know what that means?" Elizabeth questioned as he ran off with her best friend.

"NOPE! BUT SOME MUGGLES SAID IT AND I THOUGHT IT SOUNDED FUN!"

"SIRIUS BLACK LET GO OF ME!"

He barked out a laugh and shook his head, causing his long curls to fling into her face, "NO!"

* * *

"IM GOING ON A DATE!" Sirius yelled as he walked into the dorm, his face marred with panic.

"WE KNOW!" James yelled back his voice laced with annoyance as he flipped the page of his potions textbook.

"WHAT AM I DOING?" Sirius groaned and slid down the wall into a crouched up ball, his voice muffled by his hands.

"You're sitting against the wall." Chunks of biscuit fell onto the floor as Peter spoke, Sirius flailed his arms around and pulled at his hair.

"NO I AM GOING ON A DATE! I AM SIRIUS BLACK, I DO NOT TAKE GIRLS ON DATES!" he rung his hands, "WHAT DO I WEAR? HOW MUCH MONEY SHOULD I TAKE? WHAT…WHAT DO WE TALK ABOUT?" He looked at James with panic flaring within his eyes, "HELP ME!"

Remus let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Just be yourself, pay for lunch, hold her hand and give her a kiss at the end of the day."

"You make that sound so easy!" Sirius let his head fall back against the wall with a groan.

"That's because it is that easy!"

"Maybe for you!" Remus let out a huff of laughter and raised his eyebrow at Sirius, "I'm being serious!"

"Your always Sirius." Peter snorted and picked up another biscuit.

"Stop joking around." he paused and glared at them, "I'm being serious, I want this to be perfect for her! Like it is in muggle movies!"

"You want to be her prince charming, that's really cute Sirius." James chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

"James I can't stop thinking about her, Literally! Day and night! This needs to be perfect and just…I cant fail at this, I'm Sirius Black I don't fail at anything!"

"Keep that up and you wont." James patted him on the back, "C'mon lover boy, you need some rest before your big day tomorrow."

* * *

"Merlin it only took him 2 weeks!" Mary laughed on the morning of the date as she flung herself onto Beverley's bed, causing her to furrow her brows and glare at her in annoyance.

"Yeah but we all thought he was waiting for Hogsmeade." Beverley walked over to her bed and lay down next to Mary, pushing Mary over to the edge of the bed.

"Trying to give Remus some competition Bev." Lily laughed as she walked in with a straightener and Elizabeth in tow.

"If that was my intention you'd know." She stated with a wink and pressed a kiss onto Mary's cheek, "Plus Remus is like a teddy bear, he's too nice to be jealous."

"You obviously forgot about 6th year when Mary was with the Quidditch team in Hogsmeade and she was abit tipsy…" Elizabeth used her hands and winked to hint her point, Beverley furrowed her brow and bit her lip and she tried remembering.

"Was I there because I seriously don't think I remember that."

"No she wasn't! She had detention with Slughorn." Lily laughed.

"THAT WAS THE TIME YOU SPEWED ON ME AFTER… REMUS GOT JEALOUS! WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TOO?" Beverley rung her hands jokingly.

"I DON'T KNOW! AND SIRIUS BLACK IS GOING ON A DATE!"

"WE NEED TO CALL THE DOCTOR TO FIGURE OUT WHATS HAPPENING!"

"WHY WOULD WE CALL THE DOCTOR? NOBODIES SICK." Beverley yelled in frustration and stood up on the bed causing Mary to turn onto her side and put the pillow over her face.

"NOT THAT DOCTOR!" Lily yelled back with equal levels of frustration, muttering 'purebloods' under her breath. "Liz get over here."

Elizabeth pouted as she forced herself onto the stool Lily was pointing to, "What's the point in straightening my hair, its already straight."

"Because I want to." Lily replied, "Plus I'm pulling the top half of your hair back, you wont want it infront of your face."

Elizabeths back straightened, maybe she would finally find out where the hell she was going. "Is that meant to be a hint?"

"Not intentionally, no."

"Can you give me an intentional hint." She widened her eyes and pouted causing lily to shake her head in annoyance as she straightened another strand of hair. She let out a huff of annoyance as her friend shook her head. "And why are you using a straightener and not magic?"

"I used the same spell we used on your camera afew days ago and thought you wouldn't mind being my guinea pig." She shrugged and a sound of indignation escaped Elizabeth as she attempted to turn around with panic tattooed on her face. "Stay still." Lily ordered whilst holding her shoulder in place.

"What if it goes haywire and you burn my hair?" She gasped, Lily shrugged and looked at Elizabeth's reflection in the mirror.

"Magic." She said and gave jazz hands to her best friend who huffed at the typical reply. How very Lily like.

"Well, since I'm your guinea pig you wont mind giving me a hint then."

"You'll have fun." Lily, stated bluntly.

"Something a little less vague would be appreaciated." She whined, slouching in her seat.

"I don't want to spoil the surprise babes! You'll have fun, trust me on that." She laughed as she took a piece of her hair. "And I'm done!" she said with a clap of her hands as she put the straightener down.

"What!" Elizabeth gaped and turn around, "That's not possible you just… its been like two minutes how'd you?"

"Magic my friend, magic." She said whilst making firework gestures with her hand.

"Again with the vague replies, You're not reassuring me."

* * *

Eleven o'clock came much too quickly for both Elizabeth and Sirius's liking.

Unsurprisingly, Elizabeth was at Percival Pratts portrait before Sirius was, infact she was five minutes earlier than was required. If she'd stayed back at the dorm then she would've had to endure more of Lily's vague hints and the girls teasing her... what great friends, she mused as she studied the portrait carefully. She squinted at the image which squinted back at her, a laugh escaped her, she lifted her left arm in which he lifted his right.

"You know, for a portrait you're alright." She whispered whilst raising her eyebrows appreciably. She hadn't noticed Sirius coming down the hallway and watching her interactions with the portrait. He leant against the wall next to the portrait and smiled in amusement hiding his nervousness. His eyes raked over her figure appreciably and his grin widened at what he saw. She was wearing Black platform sneakers with midrise light blue bell bottoms that gripped onto her thighs and hips like a second skin causing a shiver to go down his back, he'd never realised how great of a butt she had; a tight black cropped t-shirt showed off milky soft skin and she paired it with a thin peach cardigan that went upto her calves and had loose sleeves. The top half of her straight hair was pulled back into a bun and a pair of dark brown sunglasses rested on the top of her head.

She was stunning.

"Looking good Lizzie." She jumped in the air startled, she hadn't even noticed him leaning less than a meter away from her, Professor Bradley would kill her.

"I thought we were past that Lizzie business long ago." She rolled her eyes. He let out a bark of laughter,

"You know I think you secretly enjoyed being called Lizzie and just put up a front." He let a smug smirk grow over his handsome face. His eyes gleamed as he looked at her, Sirius moved forward and wrapped her in a hug, his heart sped up as he felt her body pressed up against his own, he didn't know if he could make it through the whole day without exploding. He inhaled her sweet scent as he gripped her.

Once they'd let go he lent down and pressed a chaste kiss on her soft cheek. "I wasn't joking, you do look beautiful."

Her pale, slightly freckled cheeks reddened at his words, and she twisited the metal ring on her thumb around, "Thank you." An awkward silence spread between them, "You don't scrub up so bad yourself Black." She took an appreaciate glance up and down, he really looked good. He was wearing dark jeans with a tight light grey tshirt and the leather jacket she'd bought him. She looked on in amazement as he muttered something to the portrait which then shook its head and with a sigh it flung onto the other side of the wall leaving a large hole in the wall.

"Thank you." he winked roguishly, she felt her cheeks flush darker; he was so hot!

"Lumos." Sirius put his illuminated wand infront of his and looked back. "ladies first." He signalled to the gaping brunette who didn't even purse her lips at the statement. She shook herself out of it and she too illuminated her wand before jumping into the corridor, Sirius followed and soon the only available source of light was from their wands.

"You know if you asked me to do this at night I wouldn't kicked you in the groin and ran away." She stated, breaking the silence as they walked through the dark tunnel.

"Nice to know you trust me." He snorted with a roll of his eyes.

"Don't take it personally, I'd do the same to Lily." She snorted.

He let out a bark of laughter, "You'd kick Lily in the groin?"

"I'd probably stun her and hope she didn't put up a shield then run away." She replied with a laugh and teethy smile. "So are you going to tell me where you're taking me?"

"Do you not understand the concept of a surprise?" he laughed, waving his wand "Plus we're nearly there, why would I spoil it now?"

She widened her eyes and pouted causing him to suck in a deep breath, "Because I'm the most beautiful person you've ever seen."

Raucous laughter escaped him, he clutched his stomach as he laughed, his eyes tearing up. Elizabeth had stopped and was looking at him in annoyance. "Should I be insulted?"

"Honey I look in the mirror every day, trust me the most beautiful person in the world is standing right next to you." She squinted at him and raised an eyebrow, struggling to hold in her laughter.

"Has anyone told you you're very arrogant?" she questioned whilst walking.

"That's why I have you and Lilyflower around, to tell me that."

"I feel special."

"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry for insulting you my lady, I beg for thy forgiveness, I ought to grovel at thy feet milady." He lent down onto his knees about to speak once more when she swatted him across the back of his head jokingly,

"Get up you colossal mutt!"

"Aha, okay! We need to hurry up or we're going to run out of time." He laughed.

"Run out of time for what?" she questioned with a wink,

"You're getting nothing out of me!" he laughed as she groaned in annoyance.

* * *

"If you're taking me to Hogsmeade then why didn't you wait for the weekend?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow as they crouched behind Honey dukes. He rolled his eyes and looked at her with a pained expression on his face.

"I'm not boring enough to take you to Hogsmeade for our first date." She raised her eyebrow and muttered 'debatable' under her breath causing him to lightly push her where she retaliated with a hard shove.

"Then what are we doing crouching behind honey dukes, I'm not exactly dressed for spying." He shook his head in amusement, taking the opportunity to check her out.

"I'm making sure nobody is around this area, I don't fancy spending our first date in detention with McGonagall." She nodded in agreement, holding in laughter as she envisioned a date in detention.

"It'd certainly be unique."

"Yeah it would." He snorted and gave her a charming smile. "Hold my hand tightly and don't let go." He slid his hand into her own and looked at her, a grimace graced her features as she realised what was going to happen.

"Why cant you just tell me where we're going and I'll take myself there?" Sirius just smirked at her and winked,

"Hold on tight!"

And then they were plunged into a tight tunnel of claustrophobic swirls of colour and noise.

She stumbled back into him as they landed in the middle of an alley, sounds of honking cars and police could be heard in the distance. A shudder went through Elizabeth as she coughed and bend over, her mind spinning madly.

"Please tell me you're not going to puke." He sounded genuinely worried and winced as she looked up at him with a grimace, her face pale and eyes watering.

"Its all good, give me a moment." He nodded and leant against the wall pinching the bridge of his nose, he was used to side along apparating but every time he did it his stomach churned. He opened his eyes as he heard her shuffle and sigh in relief.

"You good?" he asked her and extended his hand to help her up. She gripped it and dusted herself down with a smile and nod.

"Thanks."

"No problem, now lets get going!" He gave her an excited clap and gestured to walk ahead.

"Where?" she let out a laugh and winked at him,

"Your literally going to see in less than two minutes why would I tell you now?" she shrugged and let out a laugh.

"I don't know why you do a lot of th…" She stopped midway through her sentence when she heard screams and echoes of laughter through the wind with clangs of machinery. A wide smile was plastered on Sirius's face as she turned and looked at him with a questioning look. He grabbed onto her hand and they ran through the streets.

The wind blew threw her hair and she felt her lips begin to dry. Her breath came out in short, sharp breaths and she couldn't help but hope that she wouldn't trip over her wedges.

"Sirius I can walk!" she laughed and panted as they ran closer to the sounds. She bumped into Sirius's back as he abruptly stopped. She looked up behind Sirius and saw a massive sign. Elizabeth let out a squeal and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I can't bel…Merlins pants! Sirius this is way too much!"

"Nah it's not, trust me, I think I'm going to enjoy this more than you." He let out a bark of laughter and she placed her hand on her hip which she cocked out,

"That is not possible!" she laughed before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the entry, an excitable grin on her face.

"C'mon!"

* * *

"Lily wasn't joking when she said you like rollercoasters." Sirius laughed as they stumbled whilst gripping onto each other after a coaster with several loops and upside down moments. She let out a breathy laugh whilst panting, she placed her free hand on her chest. She felt adrenaline rushing through her veins and felt light headed with excitement.

"Did you…doubt her? We came a few summers ago… and she swore off ever coming- here again!" She panted whilst trying to catch her breath back. He shook his head in amazement as he gazed at her. What a girl, he was so unbelievably lucky to have her in his life. It was his luck that he got a bird that loved heights and speed.

"If you like speed and action so much why aren't you on the Quidditch Team?"

"Me? Quidditch? In your dreams beater boy." Sirius snorted at the title, and she was creative too...

"Beater boy? Is that all you can come up with Lizzie?" He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him, she put her arm around his waist and brought them closer together, She looked up at him and spoke.

"Mmm, I'm going to call you that until you decide to let go with this Lizzie business."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter causing people around them to turn towards them, "That is so immature!" She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and a disbelieving expression on her face, Sirius gulped and looked around to find a distraction, his eyes lit up when he saw a stall further down. "Look at those milkshakes! Do you want one?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and let out a huff of laughter,

"As long as I'm paying." Sirius opened his mouth to argue her statement but she put up her free hand, "You bought admission and rides, I'm going to buy two milkshakes, we are equals in this relationship." He looked startled at her words. He felt his eyes widen and heart skip a beat.

"Relationship eh." He muttered before looking at the brunette in his arms curiously, unsure of how to continue as an awkward silence settled over them. "Do you count this as a relationship?" She once again looked up at him with shining eyes, her cheeks flushed.

"Perhaps, to be honest I'm really not sure what this is." She chewed on her bottom lip as they took a few more paces forward, before stopping and slipping out of his grip. She turned and looked at him with a small smile, "I'm new to this whole dating thing and I…" she inhaled and looked down, Sirius put the pad of his thumb under her chin and lifted it, "I don't know how you feel, but to me, this feels right."

He leant forward and stroked her cheek with his other hand, he planted a kiss on her lips and looked into her blue orbs, he saw equal amounts of strength and vulnerability, fear and bravery, love and kindness, she was the perfect balance. He could feel her warm breath on his face.

"Very few things have ever felt more right."

A brilliant smile spread over her flushing face, she was infectious, he could feel a large smile growing on his own face. She was so perfect...

She leant up on her tiptoes, she was so close he could count the few freckles she had splayed across her nose, his eyes fluttered shut moments after hers did; All the noise from around them blurred into a dull hum, everything around them became insignificant, it was only them. His heart was beating erratically in his chest, it wasn't as if they hadn't done this before, it wasn't as if he'd never done more, but this was different... she was special. He swore a soft groan escaped him as he felt her soft lips encase his, as she branded him as hers; they were like silk, and she tasted…divine. After a few moments they broke apart breathing heavily, his lips burned, as if he'd been branded by her lips, he ran and hand down her soft cheek, soft as her lips. As he raked his eyes over her delicate features she moved away a rosy blush decorating her porcelain cheeks.

"How about those milkshakes?" He let out a laugh before shaking his head at her, she was bloody wonderful.

"Lead the way milady."

* * *

"One chocoholic Megashake for the mister, and one Salted Caramel Megashake for the lady."

The waitress in a red retro style dress brought the large milkshakes to Sirius and Elizabeth causing their eyes to widen. It hadn't looked that large from faraway!

"If we don't finish it can we take the rest of it around with us." Elizabeth blurted out in alarm causing a laugh to escape the waitress.

"Of course Darling, Just don't go on the rides for a while after that." She laughed with a wink causing both to sigh in relief, As she walked away Sirius looked at Elizabeth disbelieving and let out a bark of laughter,

"I bet you I can finish this whole thing!" His milkshake had a large scoop of chocolate icecream sticking out of the top of the jar, with chocolate wafers coating in topping were sticking out of, different biscuits were stuck on, maltsters and a variety of chocolates and fairy floss was adorning the top as well as a brownie.

"I don't doubt you, I'm doubting myself, maybe I should've bought myself a small one?" she questioned as she gazed upon her milkshake. Her salted caramel one also had a scoop of chocolate icecream adorned with salted pretzels, caramel popcorn, drizzles of caramel and fairy floss.

"Just have as much as you can!" He laughed as she munched on a crunchie, "Muggles are geniuses I tell you!" Elizabeth sent him a pointed glare before looking around checking if anyone heard him.

"Shh, don't be so loud!" he put two hands up in surrender whilst sipping on his milkshake, "And I know muggles are genius's, I lived with them." She leant over and picked abit of his fairy floss off his plate causing him to glare at her.

"You have your own!"

"Yeah but yours is chocolate fairy floss, its automatically better!" She laughed before taking a sip of her own, she moaned as the sugary sweetness of caramel went down her throat. Sirius looked at her, his eyes dark and penetrating causing her to flush crimson. His mind couldnt help but wonder the things he'd have to do to her to arouse those delicious sounds from her. She shrugged and bit her lip,

"Try some and you'll know what I'm talking about!" Sirius rolled his eyes before taking her straw in his mouth, his steel eyes widened comically and he winced struggling to swallow it.

"That is ridiculous!" he pointed at it with disgust written on his face, he could feel his tongue recoiling at the sweetness. "I like sugar, no I love it, but that… you might need to see Madam Pomphrey so she can give you something for your teeth, they're probably rotting!"

She choked on her milkshake and glared at him whilst coughing, "My teeth are perfect! The dentist said so."

"Dentist? What in merlins name is that?" His face contorted in confusion.

"You mean who?" she raised an eyebrow before muttering 'Purebloods' under her breath causing him to softly kick her under the table, "Tooth doctor."

"A doctor for teeth?" He drawled unimpressed with a raised eyebrow, "That sounds stupid, why would you want to look at teeth all the time?"

She rolled her eyes at his incredulous tone, "I'm not a dentist, I wouldn't know." A smile spread over the brunettes face as a thought came to her, "Maybe I should take you to the dentist one day, see how you react."

* * *

Goosebumps appeared across her arm as she and Sirius, walked out of the amusement park munching on fairy floss, he looked down as he grabbed a bunch.

"Are you cold?" She looked up and shook her head despite feeling the opposite, he raised his eyebrow at her as she continued to look at their surroundings. A sound of annoyance escaped her for a moment startling him, he looked down to see her pouting as the now empty stick of fairyfloss. His smile dropped abit at the sight of no more floss. "We can ask the house elf's to get some for us when we get back."

She looked up at him with her teeth chattering, his stomach did a flip at how small she looked.

"Really?" he nodded as he slipped his jacket off and draped it around her slender shoulders, She made an adorable sound of surprise and looked up at him. "You'll freeze!" Sirius grabbed her cold hand with his warm one and looked into her eyes, "You need it a lot more than me."

She mouthed a gratified 'thank you' which made his stomach churn with joy, he looked down in surprise as he felt her squeeze his hand and interlock their fingers as they walked hand-in-hand. Sirius couldn't help but marvel at how wonderfully her hand slipped into his, it was a perfect fit. He ran his thumb across her knuckles and his heart leaped as he saw an adorable smile grow on her face.

A large smile grew on his handsome face, and he felt ridiculous getting all gooey over holding hands like a 12 year old but... she was holding his hand and walking with him after their first date, Elizabeth Gilmore was holding his hand and it felt fan-fricken-tastic.

* * *

 **Awe my heart! Its so fluffy I want to die! Well no I don't, because if I do you guys wont get to see the awesome, action packed stuff that is coming up in the upcoming chapters! Like seriously... Theres going to be some tears, and kisses and anger and murder and betrayal... ooooo, you know you want a sneak peek!**

 _A scream echoed across the Hogwarts grounds..._

 **You guys deserve better but if I say any more I reckon you could guess what is happening...I'm going to shut my gob around about now...**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review, seeing your kind words and feedback honestly makes my day!**

 **Lots of love**

 **Thechosenbibliophile xo**


	18. The howling of the wind

**Hello my beautiful readers!**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 100! I honestly cant convey my joy and happiness right now! You guys are honestly the best and every single one of you have the power to make my day! You're all beautiful!**

 **Thank you to all of you whom reviewed last chapter, Marie0907, Lisveth13, Raven that flies at night, Adibaa, Anya, .2016, madwamoose, and Beetle126, Without you guys this story would not be the same!**

 **This Chapter is dedicated to all of those whom have supported me and to my 100th reviewer Lisveth13, Thank you so much! Also... You're going to hate me, so I added in shippy moments :)**

* * *

 _"A person's last moments are an important thing. You can't choose how you're born but you can choose how you die."_

 _-Haruki Murakami_

Elizabeth pressed her fingers to her lips as she ascended the stairs to her dorm, she'd never in her days expected to have so much fun on a date, let alone a date with Sirius Black! He'd kissed her, not once, but multiple times, it wasn't like he'd never kissed her before, but it had never felt as right as it had that day. After he'd told her that nothing that felt more right than their relationship.

Somewhere, deep in her mind she was berating herself for falling so quickly, for being so blind, that perhaps it was all a game to him. Perhaps he said things like that to all his girls. But her heart was screaming that his voice was sincere, that he too felt the same inexperience she did.

Lost in her thoughts of beautiful grey eyes and curly black hair, she didn't realise that she'd make her way to her door. She sighed as she opened the door, her feet were aching from her shoes and she hadn't realised how exhausted she was until she caught sight of her bed. The thought of sleep was so blissful. Not paying attention to her surroundings she slipped off her shoes and stumbled towards her bed before flopping onto it, not caring that she had a face of makeup, or jeans on.

She groaned as the lights flicked on, "go away!" her voice was muffled by her pillow. She felt her bed sink in three places and let out another groan, and pulled herself into a fetus position. "we can… talk tomorrow." She managed to let out through a yawn, honestly she hadn't expected them to stay up so late waiting for her.

"What if I have a heart attack overnight and never find out?" Beverley asked with a pleading tone, whilst shaking her lightly, her hair put up in two buns on either side of her head.

"That's your problem then isn't it? Not mine."

"Please Liz, we didn't stay up this late for you to just fall asleep on us, we have a full day tomorrow." Mary begged, sitting on the end of her bed in a meditative position, her usually pinned up hair cascading around her shoulders.

Elizabeth rolled over onto her back and leant up on her elbows, giving them a smug look, "Correction, you do, after lunch I am completely free"

"Liz, please, you lot spent my first date with James spying on us, you can at least tell us about it." Liz rolled her eyes and an impish grin spread across her face.

"We went to an amusement park…" She began causing sighs of exasperation from her friends.

"we know that!" Mary exclaimed, causing Elizabeth to raise her right eyebrow,

"Well how am I meant to know that, I thought the only one who knew was Lily." They smiled at her that screamed, 'I was caught doing something I shouldn't'. "We went on rides, had milkshakes, kissed, he gave me his jacket and we had pizza for dinner, then came back."

"He gave you his jacket!" Lily squealed and clapped her hands, "That's so cute!"

A rosy blush began to grow on Elizabeth's porcelain cheeks, it wasn't that big of a deal, all guys did that. Sure at the time she felt like she would spontaneously combust with giddiness, but she had no clue why they were all so excited. "He did what any guy would've done."

"That's beside the point, it doesn't mean he has to do it." Mary laughed, Elizabeth grinned and bit her lip, Beverley noticed and raised an eyebrow, immediately recognising her expression.

"Something happened didn't it?"

Elizabeth let out a laugh and sat up completely, her voice alight with excitement, "I made an offhanded comment about us being in a relationship and… I thought I'd said something wrong and was all stammering and he just kissed me to shut me up and told me that nothing that ever felt as right as it did when he was with me." The girls looked at her and claps and squeals erupted from them as they jumped onto Elizabeth to give her hugs.

"Merlins beard and we thought James and Lily were sickening." Mary laughed, squeezing Elizabeth.

"No, you and Remus are worse that James and Lily!" Elizabeth added and she gripped onto Beverley, "Now we have to find you a special someone Bev."

"In your dreams sweetheart!"

* * *

The next day the group of girls walked towards the Great hall, all with large grins plastered across their faces, one of them overjoyed, the other three smug and resembling smirks. However as they entered the great hall they noticed the solemn mood emancipating from their counterparts.

Peter was slowly munching on the cereal in front of him, James was attempting to clean his glasses (he somehow could never get the spell right), Sirius was tapping his fingers and gazing at the bacon afew seats down lovingly and Remus was leaning his head on a potions textbook with his eyes shut. he looked pale and gaunt, was he sick?

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and snatched the Bacon platter as she was passing by causing indignant protests in her wake, she wasn't going to let a bunch of twelve year olds prevent her from eating bacon. Seeing her approaching Sirius's eyes lit up, from seeing her or the bacon in her arms she wasn't sure.

It was probably the bacon.

She put the platter in front of him with a grin and sat down next to him, she grabbed the fork that was sitting in front of her and stabbed it into a piece of bacon lying to the side of the plate. As she was chewing she looked to the side to see Sirius staring at her with amusement, she raised an eyebrow and he shook his head with a smile. Once she swallowed she raised an eyebrow once more,

"What's funny?" he let out a soft snort causing her smile to widen before leaning over and pressing a kiss to her forehead, she felt the temperature in her cheeks rise.

"You're funny, Lizzie." He winked and then grabbed a piece of bacon, as it was halfway to his mouth Elizabeth leaned over and intercepted the bacon, half of it in her mouth but half of it leaving streaks of oil on her chin. She gave him a toothy grin and a wink causing Sirius to roll his eyes and nudge her softly causing her to start laughing.

Lily looked over at them and rolled her eyes, however she started sniggering as the bacon fell from Elizabeth's mouth and onto the table. Sirius mock shook his head in disappointment. "You dropped the bacon! That bacon was precious, how dare you!"

Elizabeth had a large grin on her face as she moved forward and put her hands on either side of his face, "I can't believe I'm saying this Beater Boy, but somethings are more precious than bacon." And she leant forward and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. Peter, whom was watching them grimaced and turned around to the rest of the seventh years.

"Why so glum?" Beverley asked as she sat herself down with a thud, Mary looked over at her, her grin fading and the mischievous glimmer in her eyes dimming as she realised the reasoning to the guys sombre moods, she ran a hand through Remus's light brown hair with an affectionate smile before leaning over and giving him a peck on the cheek. A smile spread across his gaunt, sickly face.

"Why do you think Bev?" James muttered as he kicked her under the table, his eyebrows were furrowed in annoyance as he continued to attempt a cleaning charm. Beverley's mouth popped open into an o shape as understanding came over her, she looked at him apologetically,

"Sorry." She leant over so only he could her what she was saying, "Is he feeling okay?"

James rolled his eyes, "You know Remus, you can badger him all you like but it won't stop him from denying how he is feeling, he's got a great poker face you know." Beverley opened her mouth to reply but stopped as she saw James attentions diverted elsewhere, He was having a staring competition with Lily whom was glaring at him unblinkingly. Her shoulders slumped and she looked at Peter dejectedly and grabbed his hand.

"Peter, we're going to die lonely!" he looked up at her and winked with a grin,

"Nah Bev, we'll die together." She let out a short laugh and shook her head,

"You're funny Pete." she looked up and grimaced when she saw three butterflies flying above her, Peter followed her gaze up and his smile dropped,

"You know its an omen of bad luck to see three butterflies flying together." Beverley looked at Peter and gave him a small smile,

"Maybe I'm going to fail my arithmancy NEWT" Peter was going to reply before a huff interrupted them, they turned to the source of the sound.

"James we learnt this charm in third year, how can you still not do it!"

"You still can't transfigure a hedgehog into a pincushion!"

"Yes because transfiguring hedgehogs into pincushions is going to be essential in everyday life James! Scourgify is an essential spell for everyone, I mean you need it to see because you can't be stuffed cleaning your glasses the muggle way!" she was leaning her arms against the table; her cheeks were flushed with anger and her ears reddening.

"Lily please…"

"No James I am not cleaning your glasses for you." She sat down and turned around to Beverley and Peter, "So what were you's talking about?"

"How I'm without a doubt going to fail my arithmancy NEWT" Beverley stated nonchalantly, waving her hand.

"Do you need any help with it, I mean both Liz and I are good at the topic, especially Liz."

"I don't live under a rock Lils and its all good." She waved her off and grabbed an apple from the middle of the table. , " I always find a way around failing exams."

James sat sulking and gazing at his glasses, He looked up to see Mary smirking at him, he pouted at her causing her to shake her head,

"Don't look at me captain!" she laughed before leaning forward, "I can't do a cleaning charm to save someone's life." She leant over and winked at him, "Why do you think I keep Remus around?"

From next to Mary, Elizabeth sighed and put her pancake covered in sprinkles on her plate and waved her wand in an S motion, James let out a sigh of relief and put his glasses on his face.

"Liz, you are an angel."

"I know I am, Potter." She replied with a smirk before shovelling the rest of her pancake in her mouth. Mary crinkled her nose in disgust at her friends breakfast. How she could stand to put such junk in her body she would never understand.

* * *

Afew hours later Mary lay on the couch infront of the fire wrapped up in Remus's arms, she could feel his hot breath on her shoulders and his body heat enveloping her. She looked up at him with an affectionate smile and ran a hand through his hair, Mary leant up on her elbow and pressed a kiss to his forehead, then his cheeks, and nose, and jaw. A sluggish smile spread across Remus's face at her touches.

"Wakey, wakey sleepyhead." She murmured before attacking him with kisses once more, Remus opened one of his eyes sleepily and yawned.

"You interrupted a wonderful dream you know that." He shut his eyes and leant back peacefully ignoring the pain burning his muscles.

"Was it about me?" she asked and ran her finger along his chest, she bit her bottom lip as a grin spread across her face.

"Nope." He flashed her a cheeky grin, "I was dreaming about my other girlfriend." Mary mock gasped and swatted his chest,

"How dare you!"

"Yes, How dare I!" Remus leant up on his elbow and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. He leant forward and pressed kisses along her strong jawline and she let out a soft moan. He let out a smile against her neck and looked up, her cheeks were rosy and her eyes dark blue.

"Have I told you how much I love you." She whispered as she pressed her lips against his,

"No I don't think you have." He mumbled in between kisses, her fingers felt so good massaging his hair and running up and down his back. Mary let out a soft moan as his hands reached the bare skin of her lower back where her top had Rosen. "How about I show you." She looked at him with a devlish look in her eyes and with a sultry tone she pressed a kiss onto his neck,

"How about you take me."

* * *

Beverley Wilkins, wondered the hallways of Hogwarts with a grim look on her face, for the past few weeks she'd been bugging common rooms and dormitory's, she'd been faking her identity and changing her uniforms but nothing, it was almost as if the fates were trying to prevent her from finding out who the death eaters in the school were.

And it was irritating her to no end.

She had been broken, she had been beaten and she had been battered… but it seemed that even after all she had faced she couldn't figure out the puzzle presented to her, and her friends infuriating motivation to stay as far from the issue at hand was even more frusturating.

All those conversations, all those moments, for what, for a bunch of jumbled conversations that didn't click.

None of it made sense!

She remembered her promise to herself, she remembered the vow she made infront of her friends. She meant to do something meaningful, something that will make a change, and a change she will be there to see. She was by no means naïve, sure she could die at the hands of a death eater, she knew what she was doing was dangerous, but she could collapse at that very moment.

And as much as she loathes to admit it, she's scared of death, Not the act of death itself, but what is beyond;

For it is a shroud of mystery, and it's a mystery she can't solve.

* * *

Remus and Mary lay on his bed in his dormitory breathing heavily, she lay her head on his scarred chest and was drawing patterns around his nipple with her finger. A soft laugh escaped him causing her too, to let out a soft laugh. She looked up at him, as he twirled her chest length hair around his fingers.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked him whilst biting her bottom lip,

"After that!" he gave her a large grin, "Of course I am."

Mary raised her eyebrows at him, "Sure about that?" he nodded and leant deeper into the mattress, she sighed and shut her eyes. "How long is it going to take for us to be honest with each other."

"We are honest, I tell you stuff all the time." He mumbled and continued to twirl a golden strand around his index finger, she had the most beautiful colour hair, he loved blonde hair.

"I meant about how we feel, I mean tonight's the full moon, you probably feel like shit." She retorted bluntly, causing him to snort.

"Look Mare, its not about not telling you the truth, I just don't want to hurt you." He sighed dejectedly, "Can we not talk about this, tonight's going to be unpleasant as it is, might as well revel in the next few hours before I need to leave."

She looked up at him and a smile crossed her face, with a sigh she spoke, "Okay fine, but we have to talk about this sometime soon."

"And we will, but for now, let's just forget that tonight I'm going to turn into a murderous bloodhound and enjoy ourselves."

Mary pressed a soft kiss onto his full lips, "I don't care what you're going to turn into tonight, you're Remus either way, and nothing is going to change that."

Remus's hazel eyes lit up at her words and a smile plastered itself on his pale face, "If it wasn't for the fact that my back is killing me I'd say round 2 but…"

A laugh escaped Mary, her sapphire eyes full of mirth, "You're getting old Remus!" he scowled at her and pulled her closer, "I'll still love you when your all grey and wrinkly and need a walking stick to walk."

"And I you." He whispered, his eyes gleaming with gratification.

* * *

Elizabeth sat in the windowsill in silence, looking at the moon which was illuminating the night sky, casting a shadow over all the stars. Ever since her parents death she sat up every night and looked at the stars, they reminded her that whilst Sirius's family was torn to shreds, their stories lived on; just as how one day she'd share stories of her parents to her children, and they would share stories of her to their children.

The stars were Sirius's family legacy, hers was the power of love and unity.

A week after her parents death she was looking up into the stars and she decided that every night she would remember a moment she had with them, at the start, the memories would leave her weeping and broken, but slowly, slowly, she realised how lucky she was to even have those memories, and the pain eventually dimmed.

It was no longer a stab wound, but a throbbing cut.

" _Mummy, why are people afraid of the full moon?" A 6 year old brunette asked her mother who was braiding her hair._

" _Why would you think that people are afraid of the full moon Sweetie?" Her mother blinked and asked as she furrowed her brow at her daughter who would one day grow to be her spitting image._

" _It was on the TV" Her mother let out a hum of disagreement, the night time television was not appropriate for young children; She tied off her braid before moving and kneeling before her daughter. She looked into her innocent blue eyes and sighed._

" _Sometimes people have irrational fears, like being afraid of spiders even when you know its not going to hurt you." She raised an eyebrow and her daughter who blushed and looked down, "Being afraid of the moon, I guess it's the same thing."_

" _But why mummy?" she insisted causing her mother to run her hands over her braids and sigh,_

" _People are afraid of what they do not know or understand, but sweetheart, the moon is not something scary, its there to guide people home when they've lost their way!"_

 _Elizabeth looked down, tears filling her eyes, "What if I lose my way home mummy? What if I lose you at the shops, or at the park? What if you forget about me?"_

 _The elder brunette pushed stray curls behind her ear and placed the pad of her thumb underneath her daughters chin. "Chin up princess, your tiara is falling." The young girl let out a mix of a giggle and a sob as she looked into her mothers chartreuse eyes, "I will never forget you sweetie, I could never let you go and I promise, I promise you that nothing will ever split us apart. You're stuck with me forever and ever!"_

 _Elizabeth let out a giggle as she rubbed her eyes, "And little lizzie, my princess, the moon is wonderful and beautiful, but is it not the only light in the dark sky, don't forget about the stars."_

" _They're pretty." Elizabeth mumbled, putting her thumb in her mouth. The brunette gave her a soft smile and lightly pulled at her little girls thumb, it slipped out of the mouth and the girl gave her mother a guilty smile._

" _Yes very pretty, Just like you." She pressed a finger against her upturned nose, Causing a giggle to escape the young girl, "They all have legends about gods and goddesses, good and evil, light and dark. I was once told that it was the darkest of nights that the brightest stars shine, therefore it is never dark, because one lone star can prevent darkness."_

" _I don't understand mummy."_

" _One day you will beautiful girl, and when you do, remember this; without day, there is no night, without darkness there is no light. And remember that above all, I love you."_

 _Elizabeth launched herself into her mothers chest and embraced her, "I love you too mummy."_

Elizabeth looked like the spitting image of her mother, she had her upturned nose, high cheekbones, dark hair, face shape, build, height. Except her eyes and straightness of her hair, that was from her father.

Tears welled in her blue eyes, no longer pure and innocent as they were twelve years ago. Her chest heaved as she looked into the moon her mother said would guide her home. Home was home, Hogwarts was all she had left, her mother dead, her father dead, her sister wasn't speaking to her... Her hand was pressed against the window, condensation dripping down the glass in droplets.

She had to get out.

She couldn't breathe.

She needed to find her way.

Leaping off the window sill she slipped on a hoodie and sneakers before sneaking out. Sirius had warned her against going out on full moons many times, but right now, there was nothing she needed more.

Nothing would go wrong, she was at Hogwarts.

It was surprisingly easy to get out of Hogwarts, she just walked out of the front gate and was out. The air had a biting chill to it that wasn't unusual for a spring night, the moon cast a shadow across her delicate features highlighting her high cheekbones, the hair on the nape of her neck stood static and she felt Goosebumps appear across her body.

The gates of Hogwarts were squeaking, the newly sprouted leaves rustling in the wind, the large moon cast a hazy shadow across the ground, hiding the sparkling stars, the lake reflected the sky , but the wind caused the currents to be strong, you could hear the splashes of the small but strong waves against the rocky banks.

Elizabeth stifled a shiver as she put her hands into her front pockets, it was cold. From afar Elizabeth heard a loud chilling howl, her entire body stiffened at the sound, the hair on her arms stood static and her heart skipped a beat. Following the howl was the sound of a bark, a dog, she pondered, why on earth was there a dog with a wolf?

Her mind flashed to Remus, but...they weren't that stupid were they?

The forbidden forest seemed magical that night, the moon illuminated the leaves at the tops causing a mystical fog to surround the forest. Her first thought was to go towards the forest before she shook herself off stupid thoughts, to go near the forbidden forest when she just heard a wolf howl on a full moon was a foolish and stupid thing to do.

Her mind on overdrive, she realised through a hazy fog she needed the high ground, she turned and through the obscurity of the darkness she saw the whomping willow standing proud and tall, if she went towards it and along the path it led back to the gates.

As she moved closer to the willow she regretted wondering so far, she had been so stupid, she should have listened to Sirius, heeded the teachers warnings about going onto the grounds at night. She could disappear and nobody would know...

What came next would remain one of the scariest moments she'd ever witnessed.

Another howl echoed through the area, the sound carried through the breeze. But it was louder, wild, vicious. It was coming closer to her, ignoring all pretences she ran up the hill closer to the willow. It was following her...it was going to catch her. Her chest heaved as she run up the slippery slope, fog blocking her vision as she exhaled, her eyes watered from the chill and her legs trembled from strain they were under. Her lung ached and she was beginning to develop a stitch in the cold air. Had she not been running away from a werewolf she would've berated herself for not going on runs with Mary.

Keep going, she said, keep going, keep going...

Keep going.

Her heart thudded in her chest, and her hands trembled uncontrollably. Rain suddenly started pouring down in gallons soaking her from head to toe, her dark hair fell in limp strands stuck to her pale cheeks. She was conscious that the group had suddenly become very wet.

She could hear her heart beat in her chest so loud she was surprised the whole of Hogwarts hadn't heard her yet.

Nearly there, keep going, you can do it.

Then she slipped.

A scream echoed across the Hogwarts grounds, with an ungraceful thud she fell into a heap of mud at the bottom of a hill. She could hear rustles and the sounds of animals. She could hear rustle of animals running after eachother, squeaks, barks and an assortment of loud noises.

And howl, a wolfs call.

She slipped as she stumbled to get up, her pants were soaked through and she could feel mud slipping down her denim clad thighs. They were coming for her...she was going to die, this was it for her. She was going to get killed by a were wolf, this was the end.

A large, canine turned around the corner of the hill, amber eyes glowing, spine bent crookedly, and scarring across its arms and back, large fangs were bared at her and drool dripping from its mouth, its snout was long and its tail bushy.

A whimper escaped her at the same time it growled at her and took another step towards her, she could smell its foul breath, its loud, hot breathing. She felt her stomach churn at the stench and could feel the rain mingling with her tears.

She closed her eyes and took a calming breath, nobody would be there to see it, but she would die with diginity, her heart pounded in her ears and sweat dripped down her face, dirt was smeared over her hands.

She prayed it would be painless, but in her heart she knew she would feel every moment of the agonising torture that would be death. She could only imagine the pain of a werewolf's teeth sinking into her soft flesh, of its drool coating her, of blood suffocating her as it gathered in her torn up lungs.

She would never see Lily again, she would never argue with Mary about how nutritious her breakfast was or get Beverley to help her with clothing and looks. She would never again make cookies with Peter and the house elf's, she would never get to experience James's large bear hugs again, she would never study with Remus or geek out with him and Lily about Star wars or Doctor who, They would never debate whether Leia would end up with Han or with Luke. She would never again fail at handling a plant in herbology, she would never fight to see the end of the war. She wouldn't walk down the aisle or have children of her own…

And Sirius, she'd never get held in his embrace again, feel his heart thud against hers, feel his full lips move against hers, look into his stormy grey eyes once more, or run a hand through his wavy locks, she'd never hold his hand or hear his bark of laughter again, she'd never argue with him over bacon at breakfast…

She'd never tell him she loved him.

With determination she opened her eyes, she was not afraid of death, infact she could see its arms open begging for her to embrace it, her eyes shone a bright blue and filled with tears, she was ready, she was always ready.

 _I'm coming home mum,_

 _Daddy, your little princess is coming home to you._

And then the wolf pounced.

* * *

 **PLEASE DONT HATE ME!**

 **Well I did warn you hehe! I hope you all enjoyed it and are keen for the next chapter! And because I'm not mean enough already I'm going to give ya'll a sneak peek :)**

 _she did not notice the pair of dark eyes following her every movement._

 **Woah, a change in topic, But I don't want to spoil anything specific for you guys! I guess what happens next if for me to know and for you to find out!**

 **Also I love communicating with you guys, so I've decided that every 10th reviewer I'm going to send that person a small sneak peek of the upcoming chapter, as long as they have an account x**

 **Please don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Love you all,**

 **Thechosenbibliophile xo**


	19. There is always hope

**Hello my beautiful readers,**

 **Thank you so much for all your wonderful support and kind words, especially, Marie0907, Lisveth13, Raven that flies at night, .2016, Anya, Guest, Beetle126, madwamoose and , whose reviews all left me with the biggest smile on my face.**

 **I would like to say that the next few chapters are action packed, with a capital A! There is honestly so much that is going to happen! There is going to be some dark stuff occurring!**

 **Also a quick note, I am going away! My internet overseas isn't going to be nearly as good as it is at home and but I am going to give you guys your weekly updates. I have spent so much time pre writing over the last few weeks so I don't fall behind! Since I'm leaving Wednesday next week I will be updating on a Tuesday night as opposed to a Wednesday x**

 **Love you all and don't forget to leave a review! Enjoy the chapter xo**

* * *

 _"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind,_  
 _And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind."_

 _-William Shakespeare_

Her eyes snapped shut by reflex, her body tensed and her heart was pounding in her chest. Her shoulders twitched and lifted upto her ears in a bid to protect her body from harm. Now that she was facing death, she was trembling in fear.

She waited and waited...but it didn't come. There was no bright light or sharp pain in her chest from the tearing of her skin.

Elizabeth's blue eyes opened in shock and she choked at the scene playing out infront of her, a large black dog that deeply resembled a grim had pounced infront of her in a bid to protect her.

"No!" she choked out, what the hell was going on. She felt confusion rush through her veins. "No! let go of him!" She shrieked, panic catching in her throat; But, the ravage wolf did not let go. The sight before her was horrifying, blood was splattering on the already slick grass and was flying around them, whines and soft barks were resonating from the dog and loud growls were erupting from the wolf.

Spittle's of the grim's blood landed on her porcelain skin, staining it red, she felt the warm stream pour down the side of her face. A plan formed in her head as her heart danced a jive in her chest, she slowly and soundlessly turned and found a rock to place her foot on, slowly but steadily, she once again began to simultaneously climb and run up the large hill towards the willow, leaving the poor dog to fight a losing battle against the werewolf.

If she had known, he herself would've fought the wolf with her bare hands.

As she reached the top of the hill she stood at the edge, not close enough that she would fall off, but not far enough that the willow would deem her a threat. She placed her hands on her upper thighs whilst attempting to catch her breath.

She took a deep breath and moved to cup her hands around her mouth, ready to let out an inhumane howl, when, another pair of hands got there before her. The strangled sound that escaped her sounded roughly like a wounded animal was muffled by the large hands. Her heart skipped a beat as her mouth was clamped shut by large hands. She jumped in the mans arms.

"Shhh!" the familiar voice whispered in her ear, her body sagged in relief, it was just James. "Don't speak we don't have time, you go as close as you can without hurting yourself, I'll howl to get Moony to come over and I'll deal with him, you go down and help pads."

Her body froze in shock, Moony, Pads…Remus and Sirius.

She looked up in shock, her mouth open in an o shape, her body stiffened in shock and a wild look entered her eyes as she frantically ran to the edge, panic gripping her heart; a strangled gasp escaped her, tears filled her eyes. James sighed and shook his head, "He'll be fine" he then lifted his hand and counted down,

3

2

1

A loud howling sound escaped James causing her to jump in shock, it was so bloody realistic that she'd honestly believed there was another werewolf in the area. If there was she would succumb to the realisation that she was most likely fated to die at the hands of a bloodthirsty wolf. She looked down to the bottom of the hill and saw the wolf…no Remus, stiffen and lift his head, his tail stood static and his ears twitched.

James let out another loud howl which caused the wol…Remus to sprint up the hill on all fours. What the hell was he doing? He was going to get them all killed! She felt her heart clench in fear, she was going to die, she was going to die because James bloody Potter decided to summon a fucking werewolf to kill them.

Infront of her eyes James transformed into a stag. For a moment she simply stared in utter shock and amazement. Wait a stag, her breath caught in her throat. He wasn't just beautiful, he was majestic. His antlers were tall and strong, his fur dark brown and hazel eyes gleaming, he was tall and proud. He was prongs.

They were animagus.

As Remus sprinted up the hill towards James She sprinted down the hill. Elizabeth sprinted as slowly as she could whilst trying not to slip, however the hill was just to muddy and slick. She fell on her back and slid down towards Sirius who was still in dog form. Her pants got soaked with mud and the blood that had sprayed on the wet grass. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. Blood pooling around him. His chest rose unevenly and haggardly, despite being in dog form Sirius still retained his signature grey eyes that were straining against the effort of staying awake.

Elizabeth crawled towards him on all fours, chest heaving and tears spilling onto her eyes. She couldn't lose him, god, not now, not after everything.

"Sirius." She whispered and touched his side. She flinched as she lifted her hand away and it was coated in blood. Panic rose within her and her heart started pounding, her arms trembling in fear. A sob escaped her and drool mixed with water from the rain was dribbling down her face, "Sirius! I need you to wakeup!"

Later she would recall signs of a struggle above her but at that moment all she could pay attention to was that her beloved was in dog form and was bleeding out in front of her.

She could lose him.

He could die.

She lightly shook him as his beautiful grey eyes were shutting, this could be the last time she ever saw his gorgeous eyes! Merlin she couldn't lose him, she couldn't not wake up knowing she was going to kiss him, or fight over bacon with him.

"NO! don't do this!" she sobbed, "MERLINS SAGGY! STAY AWAKE BEATER BOY!" she patted her back pocket and took out her wand, muttering any healing spells she could recall from her time under Madam Pomfreys tutelage in fourth year.

Behind her, footsteps were approaching her and ragged breathing was heard but she couldn't bring herself to care, Sirius was infront of her, dying, and she didn't know what she could do! She felt an arm on her shoulder and turned. James was looking at her with a beseeching look in his hazel eyes, blood was dripping down the right side of his face, blood was rapidly staining the sleeve of his right arm and his lip was split. Peter was standing next to him in shock looking at Sirius whom was losing speed faster than the ministry of magic could collapse under Voldemorts wraith.

"Liz I need you to calm down okay." He held her hand, the embraced hands trembled in fear. He was just as scared as she was. "I'm going to force a transformation so Sirius goes back into his usual form, I need you to be calm and keep him calm. it'll look a lot worse than it is and he'll be in a lot of pain; then we need to sneak him into Gryffindor tower and get Lily." She nodded and held Peters hand, which too was trembling, in a bid to keep upright.

James waved his wand over Sirius's body and in a slowly and agonising process Sirius appeared once more, an unconscious scream escaped Sirius that was so heavily laced with pain, it made her heart shred. Elizabeth could not hold in her horrified gasp at the sight before her. Sirius's chest heaved unevenly, on his side there were bite marks that were pouring with blood that wasn't clotting, his right arm had a large gash along the forearm and his left shoulder was dislocated, there was a gash along his cheek and a larger scratch along his forehead, however it was the wound on his back that was the worst , three large gashes went from his shoulder blade to his hip. He looked pale and gaunt, his lips were slowly turning blue and his body temperature continued to drop as his body began to go into shock.

She let out a mix between a sob and a gasp, peter dropped to his knees in shock and James took a deep breath in a bid to calm his heart, he turned away for a moment to compose himself before speaking.

"We need to get him help, now!"

The whole trip into Hogwarts was a blur, it would be later she'd recall the secret pathways they went through, the invisibility cloak and the whimpers of pain coming from Sirius. She would never have imagined she'd ever see Sirius so in pain and so vulnerable. It was heartbreaking to see someone so usually strong and alive, on the brink of death.

Her heart was beating rapidly when they finally reached the corner before the portrait of the fat lady.

"Liz you go and give the password, we'll follow you in." She wordlessly nodded in a panic and whispered 'puddlemeare united' You could guess who chose that one.

Peter and James followed her to their dorm with Sirius hovering between them, they lifted him onto his bed and shed it of covers, slowly Peter cut off Sirius's torn clothing and James turned to her in a panic. He had only lost more blood, and it was still oozing steadily.

"Get the girls, all of you know healing spells." He gasped with shaking hands as he grabbed a basic medical kit from under the floorboards. Elizabeth nodded and ran down the stairs and then sprinted up the stairs to her dormitory. Her hands trembled and tears were rolling down her bloody face. Dirt, blood and sweat were plastered across her face, her grey hoodie stained with Sirius's blood and mud. She raced to Lilys and with a panicked sob she shook her roughly. Lily stirred and rolled over with a muffled 'leave me alone.' A loud angry sob ricocheted through the room, causing Mary whom was an extremely light sleeper to wake up, she gasped as she saw Elizabeths state,

"Whats wrong, what happened, were you attacked?" Elizabeth shook her head as tears spilled down her face.

"I went outside to get a breather and…" a sob gathered in her throat, "I didn't know… he...he wa-was" she couldn't go on,

it was her fault.

None of this would've happened if she hadn't have been so foolhardy.

He could die, he could still die, because of her.

"Sirius was injured, really badly." Mary grabbed her wand and with an 'aguamenti' and afew angry swears all the girls were awake, with that Elizabeth fled the dorm and ran into the guys with the girls in her wake, they followed her and when they saw the state Sirius was in they gasped in shock.

Elizabeth dropped to his side in a semi catanoic state, however she was still lucid enough to help Lily with basic healing.

Lily was the first of the three to recover and ran forward immeadiantly incanting healing spells.

The clock was ticking,

They just hoped that time was on their side.

* * *

After the minor cuts, bruises and his shoulder was set, Lily turned to the boys, fuming with anger that was simmering.

"WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING RUNNING AROUND WITH A WEREWOLF!" Lily screeched as she ran her shaking bloodstained hands through her knotted hair, the boys winced, "He needs help!"

James's voice wavered, "That's why you're here Lils." She glared at him, her emerald eyes glowing with rage and helplessness.

"How do you expect for me to heal werewolf bites Potter!" James winced at the use of his last name and the venomous tone in her voice, now was not the time to have a relationship crisis. here they are helping Sirius and Elizabeth get in and because of their sheer stupidity they were quite possibly causing a rift in his relationship.

"Well you're our only hope Lils! We cant take him anywhere else…"

"Madam Pomphrey." Lily cut it sharply,

"Madam Pomphrey would have to tell Dumbledore and Dumbledore would have to tell the school board! They'd execute Remus and arrest us!"

Lily's eyes flashed in anger, "Do you not understand the mess you lot have gotten yourselves into!" she looked between James and Peter, the latter who was cowering under her furious gaze, "In case you've forgotten being an animagus is ILLEGAL! You could get sent to AZKABAN!" she flung her hands up in the air in exasperation, emphasising every point by pointing at the boys.

"WE DID WHAT WE DID TO HELP REMUS!" Peter uncharacteristically yelled out, his face flushed with a mixture of anger and embarrassment, "JUST FIX SIRIUS! IF NOT FOR US, DO IT FOR YOUR BEST FRIEND!" he nodded towards a trembling Elizabeth whose face was a pasty colour and sweat was clamouring on her face as Sirius began to bleed through their make Lily looked down and bit her lip, Peter moved towards her and grabbed her smaller hand which was covered in blood, "Do it for Remus."

Lily looked up from her and Peters intertwined hands into his eyes, and then glanced towards James who was sweating profusely, "I need you to find some powdered silver." The boys nodded and grabbed the map and cloak before rushing out. She looked at Mary and Beverley, "I need one of you to get the vial of dittany in my emergency potions supply, you know which one I'm talking about." Beverley nodded at ran out towards their dorm. Mary went over to Elizabeth and ran a hand through her dirt matted hair. Elizabeth lifted her dull eyes to Mary's sapphire eyes,

"How do you do it?" she whispered hoarsely, the girl looked down at her best friend, her eyes gleaming with sadness.

"I hope, and that hope keeps both of us safe." Mary ran her tongue over her bottom lip, "And don't worry, he's just going to get scarred up, he was injured in animal form so he wouldn't have been infected." Elizabeth's shoulders slumped and her eyes shut in relief, "He might just have a larger appetite for meat."

A soft chuckle escaped Elizabeth, "Great, more arguments over bacon." She looked over at Lily who was casting spells over her boyfriend, she stood up and knelt next to her. She was so unbelievably grateful to have Lily.

"Do you need any help?" Lily looked over and Elizabeth winced seeing the condition her best friend was in, she felt bad for ignoring her best friend when she was in a crisis too.

Lily nodded and bit her lip, "Do you feel betrayed Liz?", Elizabeth automatically understood what she meant and gave a single nod,

"I feel abit of resentment that they didn't say anything, but right now I'm grateful, if they weren't animagus, I would've probably died and nobody would've known, If they weren't animagi then Remus could've been a murderer. I can't let myself feel betrayed when I know that I have no right to be."

Lily nodded and opened her mouth in response, before she could get a word out, thundering footsteps echoed up the stairs. The boys and Beverley had arrived synonymously and handed over the dittany and powdered silver in a rush. Lily grabbed the ingredients and worked her magic, whilst everyone held their bated breaths.

* * *

Lily let out a sigh of relief when Sirius's heartbeat finally went back to normal, it had spiked severely when she had begun putting the paste on the lacerations. The rest of the occupants of the Marauders dorm let the tension drain out of their body, sighs escaped all of them and their shoulders slumped with relief.

Elizabeth ran her shaking hands through her dirty hair and slumped against the wall in relief and gratitude, sending silent thanks to whatever gods were up there, her heart was still beating erratically in her chest. He was safe, he was okay, he was going to be fine.

James took off his glasses and pressed his thumb and index finger into his eyes, rubbing the tiredness out of it, "Thank merlin." He looked out of the window and sighed. "Remus will be in the infirmary by now, someone needs to tell him."

Everyone visibly hunched over at this, how were they going to tell Remus that he nearly killed two of his best friends, mentally scarring one and physically scarring the other, how would he react when he finds out it took several hours to stabilise one of his best friends, that all his friends spent the whole night scared. How would he react to the marauders sacred secret being revealed.

"I'll do it." Mary stated and straightened her back, James opened his mouth to protest when she put her hand up. "Your best friend needs you, and classes start soon, the head boy needs to set an example."

With that the slim blonde walked out of the room with her back straight and shoulders visibly tense.

* * *

Mary rung her hands in front of her as she walked towards the infirmary, she was aware of the looks people were shooting her at her attire and overall appearance. Still in her orange hoodie and stripy black and white pyjama pants which were crumpled and her hair was an absolute mess. Dark circles were drawn under her eyes and she was pale and pasty.

When she entered the hospital wing her nose wrinkled at the strong scent of disinfectant, she hated the hospital wing with a passion. How could someone heal in that sort of sterile environment was beyond her, whoever decided how hospitals should be obviously belonged in the loony bin.

Madam Pomphrey saw her and tutted, Mary rolled her eyes and snapped back, "Is he here yet?"

Madam Pomphrey nodded slowly and carefully, her eyes lost of all spark, "I'll take you to him." Mary walked behind her as she led her to a more private part of the wing, She paused before opening the door. A flash of panic went through Mary at the sympaphetic look on Madam Pomphrey's face.

"Whats wrong? Is he okay?" she heaved out, eyes wide and hands trembling. Madam Pomfrey lightly bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"His fine, just…worse than usual."

Mary walked into the room and struggled to withhold a gasp, he looked awful, worse than she'd ever seen him. An angry red scar ran down the crevice inbetween his ear and his jaw until his collar bone, three scratches were on his right cheek, his lip was busted and scratches and lacerations blanketed his body. Tears sprung to her eyes as she saw the condition her beloved was in. She went over to his bedside and sat there, taking his large, calloused hands in her smaller hands. Her shoulders were hunched over and her eyes were narrowed.

"Well you're looking pretty banged up today…" she stated cheerfully, adorned with a fake smile before she dropped it and looked down pitifully. "Lucky for you I dig that look."

Her eyes teared up as she ran her thumb over his scratched, red knuckles. The events of the past twelve hours finally caught upto her, Her best friend nearly died at the hands of the man she loved, whom nearly murdered his best friend without realising it, in a different world she could be sitting in the same position trying to figure out how to tell her boyfriend that he killed his best friend. Tears welled up in her sapphire eyes at that scenario, she loved him, oh she loved him, despite the baggage he constantly claimed would haunt them. Nothing would ever change that she loved him.

And despite what he thought, she never felt as safe around anyone as she did him.

He was always there to hug her when she was upset, there to make her smile when she was irritated, there to make her laugh when she was crying. He was always there for her no matter how dull the circumstance and she was nothing but grateful for his presence in her life.

What would happen? She pondered, Would he break up with her? Would he be expelled? Would the ministry of magic find out about him? She dreaded the thought of any of those scenarios.

A sob escaped her,

This time he wasn't there to make her laugh when she was crying.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Lily blurted out, as James burned a hole in the wall across from him, he turned and stared at her, a bewildered expression on his face.

"For what?"

"You know why, I'm sorry for being such a bitch, i was stressed and panicking." James opened his mouth to reply to her when she put up her hand to stop him from retracting her statment, "And I know that I had no right to say any of those things I said to you, despite how I was feeling, it was wrong of me."

"Yeah it was." James muttered before grabbing her hand and looking at the group sitting next to Sirius's lying form. "But you were right, you all deserve to know the truth." He stood up and the both of them moved towards the group around Sirius's bed.

"In second year, we found out about Remus's furry little problem." Beverley looked up in surprise at hearing James and Liz continued to stare at Sirius as if he would disappear at a moments notice. "Peter figured it out, Sirius went nuts, all his life he'd heard shit about werewolves and how they were bad, In a panic he went ballistic. We confronted Remus and he…he told us it was okay to tell the school, he wouldn't blame us for telling everyone what he was." James shook his head, a look of nostalgia present in his eyes as a soft chuckle escaped him.

"We laughed at him and called him an idiot, he'd been our friend for over a year and nothing had happened, so obviously we were sceptical. At the next full moon we finally understood why he felt ill at certain times, or why he was so moody and tired. PWS we call it, Pre-Werewolf syndrome." Beverley let out a snort and a soft smile spread across Liz's face, it was so them to come up with that sort of abbreviation. Lily rolled her eyes at the statement.

James ran a hand through his hair messing it up, "Its easy to turn a blind eye to things when you don't understand whats going on. We thought it was the coolest thing, having a werewolf as a best friend. But when we saw the bruises, the cuts, the scratches. We saw how much effort it took for Remus just to get out of bed." Lily winced, at the thought of the trauma they would've had to experience at such a young age.

"That summer Wormtail, Pads and I decided we were going to do something to help Moony, Pads and I looked through our family libraries and Wormy went through book stores over book stores. But nothing, they all said there was no way to help him. In Third year, when we were learning about the difference between animagi and a werewolf, The harpy may have been a ministry slave but she once let slip that animals don't get infected by werewolf bites, therefore neither do animagi."

The girls mouths dropped and James let a smug grin spread across his face, "It took 3 years, but it was all worth it when we saw Moony's face the first time."

"So the nicknames?" Elizabeth leant forward, leaning her chin on her elbow. "Wormtail because his a rat, Padfoot because his a dog and well…" He stood up with a cocky smirk, and within seconds a majestic stag was standing in the place of James potter. Beverley and Lily gaped, Elizabeths eyes glimmered in amazement, he was even more beautiful close up, the sun shining through the window reflected on his fur, which was gleaming a gold in the sun. She only noticed now, up close that all animagi retained their human eyes, it was unsettling.

"Prongs." Beverley muttered under her breath as she ran her hands along his antlers with a smirk.

Tears brimmed in Elizabeths eyes at the story and the sight before her, she was angry, but she was so grateful, so grateful that her boys were so kindhearted and selfless, that they rebelled and broke so many rules. Without them she wouldn't be there listening to the story in the first place.

Not that she'd admit it to them, they'd make her want to swallow her words within seconds.

* * *

"Morning sleepyhead." Mary whispered as she saw Remus's dark brown eyes flutter open, he squinted at the brightness of the white room.

"Morning" he mumbled with a grimace, his throat felt like sandpaper and his mouth felt like fluff and blood… "Water please." Mary handed him a plastic cup of water from the bench across from her.

"Why do I feel like I've been run over by the knight bus."

A panicked laugh escaped her, "If that's what you'd like to call it." He looked at her strangley, she looked detached, worried. His heart began thumping in his chest, had something happened, had he hurt someone, had he…no, he didn't even want to think about it. A sick feeling settled in his stomach, he could feel it tumbling in his stomach.

"Mare, what…what happened, whats, whats wrong?" she swallowed and exhaled, before grabbing his larger hands in her trembling grasp, he shrunk back into the mattress at her actions, what had he done? What had happened?

"Last night…" she hesitated for a moment, "Someone, went out onto the grounds." Remus let out a strangled gasp and ran his free hand through his light brown hair, dread creeped into his stomach, deep into the crevice of his mind he wondered why he wasn't cuffed to the bed and surrounded by aurors.

"Who! Who, what, are they? Did i…" Mary bit her lip and gazed into his eyes sympathetically.

"It was Elizabeth." Remus let out a pained sob, he had killed her, he had murdered one of his best friends without realising it. Seeing his reaction Mary shook her head, "No, merlin no, shes fine except for afew bumps and bruises. Someone…someone intervened."

"Mare that's not much better!" he whispered harshly, his eyes were bloodshot and full of hysteria. She looked down and fidgeted with a loose string on the bedsheet. "Who would've, who…" realisation dawned on him causing him to throw a spare pillow across the room,

"Which one, WHO WAS IT!" she yelled whilst gripping Mary's shoulders tightly, causing her eyes to water from his strong grip.

"Sirius." She muttered and looked up into his grief stricken eyes, a howl of pain escaped him, "His, his alive." Remus shook his head and sobbed,

"My best friend, I injured him, I hurt him." He wrapped his arms around himself and rocked back and forward. Mary's eyes filled with tears at seeing her beloved so full of pain, she wrapped her arms around his large build, she felt a roaring anger directed at Fenrir Greyback, she wanted nothing more than to break his neck with her own bare hands. He inched away from her embrace causing a flare of anger to go through her.

"Don't you dare!" she whispered harshly, shaking her head in denial, "You need me, don't you dare let the uncontrollable control you!" he looked up into her sapphire eyes.

"What if I hurt you?"

"You wont." She whispered and wrapped her arms around his trembling body as his body was wracked by sobs.

* * *

Beverley let out a sigh of relief as she heard the bell chime signalling the end of double potions with the Slytherins, she didn't want to spend a second longer with those slimey snakes, even worse, many of their class was absent that day, therefore she was on a bench with Slytherin's surrounding her. She felt like prey in a cage with bloodthirsty canines.

From the miserable frown on her face, it was obvious that that lesson had been the most pointless and boring lesson she had ever faced, Like more boring than History of Magic. She took a deep breath as she flung her book bag over her shoulders. Alot of odd things occurred that lesson, everyone was acting strange, and everyone was exhausted, almost as if they had too spent the whole night worrying over one of their best friends potentially dying after being attacked by his best friend because he wanted to protect his girlfriend…

Merlin, why did she befriend the marauders?

As she lumbered around the table her eye caught a piece of small parchment carelessly thrown on the ground, a note perhaps? She hoped it was a Slytherins, she'd love to find out what they talked about during class, perhaps it was what dark curse they were going to practise on Gryffindor first years... a smirk marred her features as she leant down and picked up the parchment. It was small, maybe the length of her pointer finger, folded in half, Just as she went to open the note she jolted at the sound of the door creaking. She gulped and tucked the note in her pocket, she would check it later.

As she stalked out she did not notice the pair of dark eyes following her every movement.

* * *

Elizabeth ran her thumb over Sirius's bruised knuckles, a wistful smile over her face. The others had gone to dinner only after she told them they needed a break, and if Sirius woke up she would be there. It hadn't been easy forcing them, felt as though she was trying to push an elephant across a paddock. Bloody impossible.

She hoped he would wake up, merlin she wanted nothing more. She prayed to gods, magical and muggle alike, and like Mary told her before, she hoped.

She'd once been told that the only thing stronger than fear was hope. In this case she had boundless amounts of both.

Her eyes felt heavy and her entire body was sluggish, she'd gotten no sleep the past night and the adrenaline she was running on was rapidly subsiding. She gazed lovingly at the man that lay before her. He was so beautiful, his features dark and sharp, his words strong and cold, yet loving and caring. And his heart, his heart was so pure and kind. Her eyes ran over his laying body, scars littered his abdomen, but they did not take away from his beauty, they amplified it, they showed that he was brave, that he had faced scary things and was strong enough to live through it. He was like the statues of the Greek gods in Greece, that she'd visited at a measly 13 years old, she had promised herself she'd go again. They were beautiful, their bodies were perfectly sculped, and their faces symmetrical in a way that was impossible for mere mortals, scars and injuries littered their bodies, just like Sirius. But they did not detract from their beauty.

Last night, as she stood facing death, she had had an epiphany...

She loved him, oh she loved him, she didn't know if she was ready to admit it out loud yet, but in her heart she knew the truth and for the first time in a long, long time, her mind was synonymous with her heart.

So when his hand twitched only minutes later she looked up and saw a pair of beautiful, stormy grey eyes, gazing into her own clear blue eyes, She realised that Mary was right,

With Hope, You could face anything.

 **There we have it folks, one half of the duo has finally realised that they are head over heels in love, when will the other find out? hmmmm... Maybe a little sneak peek to elevate your curiosity?**

 _"We call ourselves, the Order of the Phoenix..."_

 **I can confidently say that the next two chapters are something I have been leading upto for a long time, it is going to be a bumpy ride folks! and let me give you guys a mini spoiler, there's going to be a death. In your review let me know who you think is going to die, its related to my sneak peek a few chapters back!**

 **Don't forget that next week I will be updating on Tuesday!**

 **Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review! 120th review gets a Preview!**

 **I love you all very much,**

 **Thechosenbibliophile xo**


	20. Ignorance is bliss

**Hello my beautiful readers!**

 **My eyes are literally drooping right now, i went surfing today and I'm so exhausted, but i needed to get this out today because tomorrow I'm going on a holiday! So im super sorry in advance for my bad editing of this chapter, for some reason my internet explorer isnt working so Ive been using chrome which keeps deleting my work!**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I'm sorry I didnt reply back, i have had no time in the last week!**

 **This chapter has been split in half, it was originally a 10k chapter but i split it. ALSO HAPPY CHAPTER 20!**

 **Okay Now im going to head off because I am going to die of exhaustion.**

 **Bon voyage!**

* * *

 _"Whatever the cost of our libraries, the price is cheap compared to that of an ignorant nation."- Walter Cronkite_

Two weeks later, and all was well.

Remus still felt mournful over his episode on the full moon, Sirius forgave him and was feeling better than he had in a while, James and Lily were still sickening, Remus and Mary were closer than ever, Beverley was still deadset on finding the death eaters within the school, Peter was trying to help Elizabeth with her herbology revision and she was helping him with defence.

As aforementioned, all was well. At least within Hogwarts.

Outside of Hogwarts a storm was raging, attacks were occurring daily, muggles and muggleborns were murdered mercilessly, kidnapped and tortured. Children were taken from their mothers and women were raped, houses were burnt down and businesses were shut down. Mass murders were occurring throughout the Auror corps and high ranking officials were being abducted and taken to Voldemort. Every day, several letters were received by students informing them of a relative's death or been declared missing.

The daily prophet had an entire section dedicated to obituraries and a list of all the casualties.

Many of the sixth and seventh years, whom had waited years to finally finish their education and move on with life regretted their youthful wishes and dreaded having to leave. Hogwarts was the only impenetrable place and even then, you could trust nobody, everyone had their own secrets, their own opinions and beliefs.

The youth were not leaving school to pursue secure futures in a world that would be safe for the next generation to be raised in. No, Because of the actions of the older generation, the youth were being forced to fight and die.

Some extremists said that this was the apocalypse, that this war would be the end of mankind itself; that the magical community would be revealed to the muggles and we'd have not one war to fight, but two. one caused by malice and hate, the other by fear.

For people fear what they do not understand.

For now, Hogwarts was safe, students were not panicing about battles and death, but by exams and grades, they were worrying about mixing clockwise instead of anti-clockwise in potions and making their turtles the perfect shade of magenta. And the teachers let them, lest not worry the youth about the problems of tomorrow, when they have their own problems of today.

* * *

The group was settled in the middle of the Gryffindor table as they usually were, eating breakfast and sorting through their stuff. Beverley was writing information down from her daily prophet, Elizabeth was editing her herbology coursework, James, Peter. Remus and Sirius were huddled over a piece of parchment, obviously planning their latest prank; Lily was helping Mary with a charm. They were all so preoccupied that they did not notice the approaching blonde.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed as she noticed the blonde slip into the spare seat on Sirius's spare side. She glared daggers at her across the table. Of course, that bitch had to come over and spoil her perfectly normal day.

Victoria Mallows.

Sirius jumped, startled, as he felt a nimble hand, rubbing circles on his shoulder. He knew Liz was sitting across from him so who the hell was next to him. He turned in his seat and held in a groan as he saw who it was. Of course, it had to be the leader of his fanclub. He raised an eyebrow and put his weight on his elbow.

"Victoria."

She gave him a sultry smirk and twirled a lock of bleach blonde hair around her red fingernail.

"My name sounds delicious coming out of your mouth." she giggled, Sirius glared at her and couldn't contain the roll of his eyes, merlin she was so stupid! Did she clearly not see that he was taken by the most beautiful, god damn angel in the entire universe. Why would he ever stoop so low to get it on with a bimbo like her.

"You know what else sounds delicious Victoria," Sirius stated. Elizabeth snorted into her cup of pumpkin juice as she saw Victoria's face brighten up, the dumb bitch thought that Sirius was actually going along with her stupid game. She couldn't help but have jealousy flare up in her gut as she saw the girl slide even closer to Sirius.

"Me and you, an empty classroom, perhaps I can er... how do I put it." she leant even closer, squeezing her arms closer to her body so her ample chest spewed out of her badly buttoned up shirt. She looked so bloody stupid Sirius snorted inwardly, she was so damn low. "Polish your wand." she winked.

Around the table, many jaws dropped open at her blatant innuendo. This chick had guts, to pull something like this right in front of the guy's girlfriend. Elizabeth seethed as she watched the girl hit on her boyfriend as if he was completely single and still up for shagging five girls a day. She was disgusted at the girl's lack of dignity.

Remus who had begun to read over Mary's herbology essay hadn't been paying attention to the conversation only heard the last part.

"Trust me, Sirius polishes his wand all the time, he even makes us check to see if there's any marks."

Laughter erupted around the table from anybody who had been paying attention to the comment. Sirius's cheeks flushed slightly as he felt many people's eyes on the group. His eyes flickered to Elizabeth who was gripping her stomach to contain her mirth.

"I always knew there was more going on between Remus and Sirius!" a fifth year commented to her friend as her friend handed two sickles into her hand. Remus froze in his seat before understanding daunted on his face, his jaw dropped and he shook his head.

"No, you misunderstand!" he gasped and stood up as laughter roared around them. In the meanwhile, ictoria has shifted away and moved to her rightful table.

Once the raucousness settled down, the group continued to eat their breakfast. Sirius snorted into his drink as he thought over the conversation.

"Remus you idiot!"

The group began to snigger and laugh as they thought about the previous moment. It was bloody hillarious. Moments later the mail owls arrived. silence spread across the hall as they waited for the cries of pain and anguish, but they didnt come. It was the first morning in six months that hadnt had some sort of death notice. However everyone watched Sirius curiously as a package landed before him.

"Who sent you stuff?" Mary asked, suprised. It wasnt often that Sirius recieved mail these days. He shrugged, Elizabeth took another bite and watched keenly kknowing exactly what was in the package. She had ordered him the package weeks ago and it seemed to have just arrived. This was classic. of all the times. She hid her smile behind her cup of pumpkin juice.

"What the hell?" Sirius muttered as he pulled out the bottle. His face dropped as he saw the packaging.

 _Wand polish- Specially crafted for your wand_

Those close to him sniggered as they saw the bottle. This was bloody hilarious! Everyone burst out laughing. How bloody ironic.

"Did you use up your other bottle of wand polish Sirius?" James choked, Sirius looked up at him dumbstruck.

"Of course he did!" Lily snorted, "He needed to make things extra slick. She winked at Sirius who looked at her in amazement.

It took a while until James cast a tempus charm.

"We best get to class," James said as he stood up with one hand holding his herbology books and the other intertwined with Lily's nimble fingers.

"What a nerd." Sirius rolled his eyes and ran a hand over his face, Peters face contorted at the statement and raised an eyebrow, James Potter…a nerd. As they stood up Peter turned towards Beverley, She was still seated at reading through a pile of daily Prophets, a frown decorated his features, for the last two week she'd been obsessively reading the Daily Prophet, she needed to find information, who was suspected death eaters, it was no longer a matter of her finding who was a death eater, it was a craving, an obsession. He was worried for her,

"Bev, you coming?" She looked up with a straw in her mouth, she shook her head and continued to read the prophet. He bit his bottom lip and looked towards his friends, he'd catch up eventually and herbology was his best subject, he could miss afew minutes of class. He sat down and looked at her, he saw her sharp features contort, her mind was elsewhere, he could tell, she was continuously muttering the same words underneath her breath. She grit her teeth together before looking up, her eyes flashing.

"What do you want?" She gritted out, her palms enclosing into fists on the table.

"I want you to take a break and come to class." She rolled her hazel eyes and looked at him, sarcasm clearly drawn onto her features,

"How many times do I have to tell all of you!" she spat, "We're at war! In afew weeks we'll be fighting for our lives!" It was really inconsiderate for her to bring that up, he thought, it was something they'd all been forcing to the back of their minds.

"I know that." He stated bluntly, his voice low and sad. It sucked, it really sucked that this was the life they were living. He hated it and even more he hated what it was doing to his friends. He could see the stress tattooed onto Beverleys face.

"IN AFEW WEEKS WE WILL BE FIGHTING! LEARNING HOW TO CUT OFF MANDRAKE ROOTS IS NOT GOING TO HELP ME PREPARE FOR WAR!"

"You are a hypocrite Beverley, you tell us we are ignorant to war, but you are ignorant to the power of knowledge, If that is how you truly feel then we will leave you alone." He frowned down at her, "And we know that we will be fighting in a few weeks, that's why we're salvaging these last few weeks of freedom. You ought to do the same."

And when he walked away, she did not see the frown that graced her sunken features, or the tears that welled in her sad eyes, he did not see the way she looked at his strong stance longingly or how she swore under her breath.

* * *

Elizabeth Gilmore cursed under her breath and ran a hand over her face, NEWT's were in two weeks and she felt as though she had forgotten everything, like all the other seventh and fifth years she had begun cramming everything in, the library was full every night, their were waiting lists on books and Flourish and Blotts was running express orders.

Worst of all her mind was plagued with what would happen after Hogwarts, where would she go, she had no home, no family, she had no clue whats he wanted to do and there was a war raging. She let out a sigh, she wasn't going to get anything done tonight. Standing up she put her book in her bookbag and walked out of the library, perhaps outside she could find some solace and peace of mind.

As she walked through the hallways of Hogwarts her mind drifted and she found herself remember all the moments she'd had in Hogwarts, the good, the bad, and the ugly. Hogwarts was home, it was where she'd had her first kiss, first boyfriend, her first time away from home, her first friends, her first period and her first pimple. In afew weeks she'd be leaving and the bubbles they'd placed themselves into would pop and they'd finally have to face the cold, hard, truth that was reality.

Tap, tap, tap.

Her head snapped up at the sound of footsteps coming her way, her clear eyes widened and her breath hitched, her right hand flicked and her wand was summoned to her hand. She took a deep breath and held her wand infront of her, her senses alert and ready to strike.

Somehow she always managed to get herself into situations, she didn't even need to do anything, trouble found her. She took a step towards the noise when she saw the group turn a corner.

Her body slumped with relief.

It was only James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. 'thank merlin' she muttered under her breath. Picking up her bookbag she walked towards them with a blinding smile. However as she got closer her smile dimmed, they looked so downcast…

"Hey Muskateers!" Peter looked up and her bow furrowed, his eyes were bloodshot and slightly swollen,

"Hey Liz." He replied hoarsely, his usual soft tone was gravelly and dull. She looked at him questionably before looking to his right where the other three were looking at her sullenly. Remus's shoulders were hunched forward and his neck bent, his hands were in his pockets and his tie was loose and hidden behind his sweater. James's shirt was hanging out of his sweater and his glasses were off center, a frown marred his face and he was dragging himself along. Sirius however, he looked heartbroken, his uniform looked its usual disarray, but his hair was tangled and messy, his eyes were lacking their usual glimmer of mischief and he was frowning. Had they watched the magical equivalent of the titanic or something similar?

"Chins up boys, what did a prank go badly?" She smiled and spoke cheerfully, hoping to bring up their sullen moods, only it seemed she amplified it…pranks then.

"We didn't get far enough to get the prank done." James mumbled and sat on the ground against the wall Sirius was leaning against with effortless grace. She frowned, they were usually so careful, how did they manage to get themselves caught after 7 years of pranking within the same halls.

"What do you mean?"

"Filch caught us." Sirius spat, his cheeks were flushed red with anger. "Gave us detentions for two weeks, bloody idiot."

"How'd you manage that, you have the map with you didn't you?" she was so confused, usually the detentions came after the prank, not before the prank was even set up. The group seemed become even gloomier with her words, their eyes downcast.

"errr." James shuffled on the spot, "We had the map." Elizabeths eyebrows shot up in surprise, what on earth did they mean? If she wanted to have a midnight chat with someone who spoke in riddles she would've gone to have tea with Dumbledore, at least he gave lemon drops whilst he spoke in riddles.

"What he means is that we accidentally got the map confiscated." Peter blurted out, his eyes tearing up and ears turning crimson. Her mouth dropped open in an 'o' shape. They lost the map! Her heart dropped, they had spent so long on that map, that map was their legacy, it contained the Marauders personalities and was made from their hard work and dedication. They had plans to pass it onto their children so they could wreck havoc, and give Professor McGonagall more grey hairs.

It was one of the darkest days the marauders faced at Hogwarts, as they told the story of how Filch caught them getting out of a passage near a trick step tapestry, when he'd caught up with them. They hadn't been paying attention and didn't see him approaching, James had tried creating a diversion to give Sirius a chance to clear the map but it had been fruitless. Filch had dragged them to his office after noticing the print on the map suddenly disappearing. They escaped whilst Filch had turned his back whilst threatening them with disembowelment and whipping if they didn't reveal what the map was.

Filch had thought they'd left when really all they did was place the cloak over themselves. Filch predictably ran out after what he thought was them. They did a quick sweep of the office, but nothing… the marauders map was truly lost.

The next day the Marauders dragged themseleves around the school with dark circles under their eyes and crestfallen expressions. Without their cheerful laughter and pranks Hogwarts felt a lot darker, the halls felt erie and quiet, dinner felt awkward and dull. The girls tried everything to cheer the boys us, Beverley, the queen of holding grudges even apoligised to Peter for yelling at him, she then blurted out that her reasoning for doing so was justified.

However, it seemed that in the time after losing the map, the group had bonded, almost as if the loss of the map was going to break up their friendship. Hugs lasted longer, words were more sincere, goodnights were said before bed and good mornings every morning.

What they said was true, When losing something valuable to the eye, you learn to treasure things valuable to the heart.

* * *

On the second last Wednesday of School, the seventh years took their Potions exam, but that was not the most extraordinary thing that occurred that day. No, at lunch, after their exam, several of them received letters. Now these were not any normal letters, these letters were written with the most impeccable writing and were Signed by Dumbledore, requesting a meeting after dinner in his office.

The Gryffindor seventh years sat anxiously at dinner, Elizabeth was explaining arithmancy concepts to Beverley for their NEWT on Friday, Many others were doing the same thing, several others were playing with their food. That morning on the Daily Prophet there was news of a large-scale attack occurring in Manchester where 123 muggles and 34 witches and wizards had been massacred.

As the group of seventh years were wandering down the corridor to Dumbledore's office Elizabeth turned to Lily, her face alight with mirth and nostalgia, "How did you like the question about the correct administration of veritaserum Lils?"

Lily let out a snort and rolled her eyes, " A few sneaky drops in their pumpkin juice- depending on how much you hate the idiots of course. Oh and make sure you think about the consequences and the embarrassment you could potentially face."

"Well done Miss Evans, 10 points to Gryffindor!" Elizabeth mock clapped.

The Gryffindor seventh years walked into Dumbledore's office and their mouths dropped open, In the office resided many accomplished witches and wizards such as Mad-eye Moody and Cardoroc Dearborn, People of all professions, aurors, teachers ,healers, quidditch players…students from past years. There were a large portion of people in their year level also, from all houses, even Slytherin. Lyra Bones, Dorcas Meadows, Hailey Sonda, Lucinda Talkalot and more. Everyone was quietly chattering amongst themselves as if they were old friends. Dumbledore was sitting in his high backed chair that looked more like a throne, rimmed with coloured gems. He spoke quietly with Mad-eye Moody and Professor McGonagall whom seemed angry.

Suddenly a hush fell over the room and several of the older lot pulled out their wands from their holsters, everyone seemed alert and prepared for anything, astonishment and surprise went through several of the Seventh years who were the youngest there, they'd heard of many of these people, read articles of them and seen photos of them. However, everyone let out sighs of relief when they saw that the noise came from the floo. From the green flames stepped out a tall, strongly built man whom the Gryffindor seventh years strongly recognised. A large toothy grin spread across the man's youthful face.

"Frank! Long time no see buddy!" James yelled across the room causing many of those who had never had the pleasure of meeting James looked at him sharply. Frank waved and walked over to him and shook his hand strongly.

"Not long enough, old friend, not long enough." He laughed and went over to all the others, shaking hands with the guys and giving the girls hugs. When he got to Elizabeth he gave her a large smile which she reciprocated. She had missed her old friend so much. She had of course seen Alice and Frank throughout the school and in the common room however she had met Alice in third year when Professor Sprout had requested she get tutoring, Alice was fine with it since she had to tutor Frank anyway. Subject wise the couple were polar opposite, her best subject was his worst. Ever since then they had gained a friendship.

"How are you?" She whispered into his ear, she felt him take a deep breath to steady himself,

"As good as I can be, everything considered." He whispered back, her heart broke for him, all the horrors he must have experienced in the past year, and a dead weight set itself at the bottom of her stomach for all her friends with ambitions to become aurors, they too would be seeing daily horrors, it was them who would be in the most danger, be most involved with the war… As she pulled aways he looked around, brows furrowed, she then looked up at him.

"Wheres Alice?" She had missed the short bubbly, blonde as much as she missed Frank.

"She was coming after me unless she somehow managed to floo herself to a different Dumbledores office…" he trailed off, Elizabeth stifled a laugh, knowing Alice she'd probably manage to do just that. A smile spread across Franks' face as he watched someone behind her, she raised an eyebrow and turned around, a laugh escaped her as she saw a short woman picking herself up off the floor who was cursing under her breath, Alice!

A large smile spread across her face, however before Elizabeth could say anything the fireplace lit up again, a tall, slim blonde stepped out, from her peripheral vision she could see the boy's faces light up at the person, they looked so happy to see her, especially Sirius. Without any notice her heart felt suspiciously heavy, she did not understand why but she could feel her cheeks flushing. She looked familiar, was she another of his ex-girlfriends? Before she could inquire anything or say hello to Alice, Dumbledore stood up causing the buzzing of noise to die away abruptly.

It seemed that only the seventh years were confused about what was occurring, it seemed everyone else was well informed. Elizabeth looked around, some of the elder witches and wizards looked disapproving or angry, whilst the younger ones looked excited. The more attention the more people she noticed. The Prewett twins, they graduated when they were in third year, she remembered them being an inspiration for the Marauders, Benji Fenwick, he graduated two years ago, Edgar Bones and his wife Stella Bones, both graduated as Hufflepuffs four years ago.

"Several of you look absolutely flabbergasted." He laughed, his keen blue eyes making their way around the room, his tone of voice in its usual grandfatherly manner. "For those of you apart of the aforementioned group, Today you stand in my humble office because your potential has been noticed, whether you have a specific skill or strong moral values." Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she saw Sirius puff out and whisper something in James' ear with a smirk causing James to snigger.

"As many of you know, in the last three years a storm has been brewing, and this year this storm has escalated severely." Many people in the room nodded along to his speech, many other looked bored.

"Mass murder, kidnapping, torture, arson, Rape, Genocide."

In the room, grimaces crossed many faces and several people flinched. Dumbledore spoke of the crimes with a serene calmness as if they were words used in an everyday conversation. However his eyes no longer held a bright twinkle, they were cold and hard, determined and it was in that moment that the story's about Dumbledore being a powerful wizard, came alive, In that moment Elizabeth believed that if Voldemort somehow apparated behind Dumbledore, he could beat him.

"These crimes have all been caused by Lord Voldemort." A ripple of shock went through the room, within the last six months, as the war escalated, witches and wizards had stopped using Voldemorts name and instead replaced it with 'you know who' or 'he who must not be named.' The hair on the back of Elizabeth's neck stood static, she knew it was an irrational fear, but still the thought of Voldemort, a man so powerful and violent that his very name was barely uttered…Dumbledore took a deep breath and continued as if he'd never been interrupted. "It is because of this same monster that we are all gathered here today. In the last year, the war has escalated severely, attacks are now occurring daily and despite their best efforts, the ministry is struggling to keep up, they have virtually no idea about who is causing the attacks and by the time they hear news of an attack it is already over. Quite frankly, We are losing the fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

Like many others in the room, Elizabeth sharply inhaled, to hear those words, and for them to come out of Dumbledores mouth no less caused a shiver to go down her spine, the fine hairs on her arms stood static. It was so unlike the wise, old, optimistic headmaster she'd known for the past seven years. He has always been a beacon of light and hope, yet he was standing in front of them all and depressing them all.

"With this in mind, two years ago, I gathered those I inexplicably trusted and met with them, I told them of a vigilante group that would fight against the oppression of Lord Voldemort and his followers. Since then we have followed their affairs, tried hunting down members, left anonymous tips at the ministry. We protect those who need protecting and aim to bring about the end of Lord Voldemorts reign of terror. "

"The ministries resources and actions are limited by the bureaucracy and corruption within, without concrete evidence, no action can be taken and no trial can be held. This order is run underground, using unofficial channels and resources." A frown settled itself on Elizabeth's face, and she could see one forming on Lily and Remus's face. Was this even legal? Through the air soared a piece of thick parchment with a list on it, Dumbledore placed it on the table in front of him and placed a silver quill next to it.

"You will find that many people in this room have already placed their names on this list, some of them have been here since the very beginning. To those of you who are in your seventh year, In less than two weeks you will be plunged into a world of oppression, terror and fear." Yes thank you for reminding us of that, Elizabeth rolled her eyes, From across the room she caught Beverley's eyes, she looked incredibly smug in that moment.

"I invite you to join the Order of the Phoenix, and help us in the fight against Lord Voldemort. And before you run headfirst into this desk in a rush to put your name down, I warn you, that this is no easy task, you will not be free from danger. Whilst many precautions are taken, we have lost members in battles before." He spoke solemnly, a hushed silence went through the room, many of her fellow seventh years looked at each other fearfully, "Our list of members is classified and hidden away under the strongest of locking spells, any meeting places are placed under several strong defensive spells. Neither of us can guarantee your safety, you may very well become a martyr during this war. The Death eaters have no qualms about murder or torture, they revel in it."

An abrupt chill went through the room, even those who had probably heard these words several times, those who had stared a death eater in the face, or duelled one, shivered.

"Each of you has every right to refuse my offer, think of what you might be giving up, think of your families, your friends, your futures." Elizabeth looked down at his words, She no longer had any family, her friends would all undoubtedly join and her future…well she had no clue what she was going to do, so what was she going to lose? Just her life, and her innocence, and her soul, and her friends… a whole lot.

"No one will think any less of you if you decline our offer, however, you will not be able to speak nor share any of which you have seen nor heard. However, if you feel that you are ready to dedicate your time, devotion and your life in pursuit of peace, freedom and prosperity for the wizarding world than I welcome you to join the Order of the Phoenix."

A silence swept over the group of seventh years as they considered the offer presented before them. For an endless moment, the active members of the Order of the Phoenix glanced at them in curiosity. What they did next would show everyone else their character. Would they be hesitant, would they question the offer, would they ask for more time?

Remus spoke up, breaking the prolonged silence, "Is this even legal?" The slim, blonde woman that was standing next to James and Sirius rolled her eyes,

"What do yer think Remus? It's a vigilante group using unofficial channels!" she snorted, she had a surprisingly strong Scottish accent. Sirius nudged her causing her to nudge him back, Elizabeth frowned and looked down, who on earth was this woman, she seemed so familiar, she could feel a memory trying to resurface at the back of her mind. She was probably two years older than them. However, she had bigger issues than who this mysterious, most likely one of Sirius's ex is.

"Do we need to make a decision now? Or do we have time to think over this and let you know?" She questioned, Lily looked up at Dumbledore, she must've had the same thought.

"You have to let me know by the end of the first week of holidays," Dumbledore replied serenely, he intertwined his hands and placed them in front of him on the table.

She nodded in response, one month, she was sure she could come up with a decision in that time.

As many of the elders filtered out, those whom graduated in the last few years stayed behind as many were aquatinted with those who were graduating that year and wanted to talk with Dumbledore or McGonagall. Elizabeth, Beverley, Alice and Frank moved towards the larger group, where Lily, Mary and the Marauder stood talking with Dorcas and the blonde woman.

A hot surge of jealousy surged through her veins, this woman kept touching Sirius hair and kept touching him, and had her arm slinged around him. How dare she even go near Sirius! She hated that she felt this way but she could not stop it, this woman was like a bloody leech, she just stuck to him and didn't let go.

"Lizzie!" Sirius exclaimed, waving her over, a small grin spread across her cheeks. "This is Marlene, graduated two years ago, Gryffindor, might remember her." Then it dawned on her, that Marlene, Marlene who once slipped firewhiskey in McGonagalls pumpkin juice and smoked in class, Marlene who always wore red lipstick, Marlene who slept with anything with two legs… that Marlene. Wonderful. In fact, in the back of her mind, she remembered Marlene to have dark brown hair, but she could be mistaken.

"Didn't you have brown hair?" she blurted out, Marlene let out a soft but hoarse laugh,

"Aye, but I reckon blonde is more my colour." She replied briskly whilst twirling a lock of hair, Sirius rolled his eyes and shrugged her off. Thank merlin, Elizabeth thought, took him long enough. Sirius walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her, a large smile spread across her face, her porceline cheeks flushed slightly.

"Marlene, this is my beautiful girlfriend, elizabeth." Elizabeths heart skipped a beat, he called her beautiful! And for the first time, she was introduced as his Girlfriend…no his beautiful girlfriend. Her already flushed cheeks became a deeper pink and she berated herself for acting so frivolous and childlike in front of Marlene McKinnon, resident bad girl and charmer. A smile spread across Marlenes pale face and underneath all the makeup and masking, it made her seem so much more approachable and pretty.

"Nice to meet you darlin', you two look good together."

Yes, we most certainly did.

* * *

Sirius and Elizabeth walked hand in hand throughout the corridors of Hogwarts, a comfortable silence was between them. Sirius slowed down to a point where he stopped causing her to look back in confusion. When he saw the smirk on his face she raised an eyebrow in curiousity.

"You nearly tripped me over!"

"I did not!" he laughed in response, with a roll of his eyes he pulled her towards him, He looked over her lovingly and wrapped his arms around her waist, she reached up and ran her hands through his soft hair. "You know you're really cute when you're jealous." He whispered, her cheeks turned crimson at his statement.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied indignantly with a shake of her head. Sirius hummed under his breath and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah okay, whatever gets you to sleep at night." Elizabeth let out a huff of laughter and rolled her eyes, after a moment of silence between them she looked into his grey eyes lovingly. merlin he was beautiful.

"In all seriousness, though, I really like being called your 'beautiful girlfriend.'" She bit the bottom of her lip, Sirius looked down at her and his eyes darkened with lust, they hadn't taken that step yet and he didn't think they were ready for it, it was too early and she wanted him to bring it up. But he was only a man and when she bit her full lips in such an irresistible way… What she was hiding underneath her robes, of course he'd seen her in casual clothing, and from what he'd seen, well, lets just say she'd been a frequent visitor in his dreams.

"I really like calling you my beautiful girlfriend." He replied before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her plump lips, he could feel her smile against him. She opened her blue orbs and looked up, with a small grin which he reciprocated. She then leant up and launched herself at him.

And with the setting sun shining onto them, they passionately embraced, blissfully ignorant of the sinister plan lurking behind locked doors.

 **I wish I could tell you guys everything that happens next chapter but I'm not because I'm super mean :) Obviously not mean enough if I am going to give you a sneak Peek. Let me just say that next chapter has its fair share of action and emotions!**

 _"We cannot allow Mudbloods and filthy blood traitors to roam these halls any longer!"_

 **Hmmmm curious. Okay, now my battery is on 14% so I'll hurry along!**

 **Don't forget to leave a nice review (120th gets a sneak peek!) and wish me luck for tomorrow, i hope i don't end up in the Indian ocean :)**

 **Thechosenbibliophile x**


	21. Dying embers

**Hello my beautiful readers,**

 **It feels like forever, but it's only been a week! I did just fly half way across the world so it does feel like forever, my jet lag has only just faded away, thank god!**

 **thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I love you all so very much. Thank you to everyone who constantly checks in to my updates and reviews, favourites, and follows. You guys make my day!**

 **You're all going to hate my guts when you read this, I can sense it... all I can say is that when I wrote this chapter I cried like a baby and kept rethinking this decision.**

 **Dont forget to review!**

* * *

 _"I go to seek a Great Perhaps."_

 _-Francois Rabelais_

Beverley, sat infront of the fire in the common room staring at the dying embers. The warm flames cast shadows along her prominent features, bringing a dark beauty to her features. Her cheekbones more hollow, her thick, arched brows even darker, her jaw and nose more contoured and her collarbones more prominent. Next to her lay a daily prophet dated two weeks ago that held descriptions of a group whom were suspected death eaters because, they were in thick dark cloaks near Dufftown which had been attacked two weeks prior.

Her brows were furrowed in deep thought, no experienced death eater would have been stupid enough to celebrate in a bar that was in the attacked town, lest face the wrath of their master if they were caught. If they were caught… Her head shot up, exactly two weeks ago was the full moon, since the school had been so curious as to why Sirius had been away from classes and why the Marauders were more solemn, nobody had paid attention to the Slytherins…

Unless they had classes with them that day.

Her jaw dropped and her eyes glowed, that day several of the Slytherin's had been hanging near Slughorn's emergency potions stores, and several were absent. Her heart beat quicker, that day…if only she was at home and could use the family pensieve. She could feel it rushing through her veins, the answer was right under her nose, she just needed to recall that day in detail. So much had happened in those twenty four hours prior and she had been so sleep deprived at the time.

That day she had unfortunately been partnered with Snape, great for her grade, not her nerves. He had seemed jittery but not nearly in enough pain to have been punished, but then again he was a slytherin, you could never tell with those slimy snakes. Although, she could vividly recall picking up a note that had been dropped near her table…

She let out a soft gasp, and ran her hands through her shoulder length natural hair, her robe. Her heart raced in anticipation, perhaps this was it, perhaps, after all this time, she would finally uncover the truth.

Leaping up she trekked up the stairs to the seventh year girls dormitory, she cast a silencing charm over herself as she manually searched through her robe pockets and trunk, it had to be somewhere, the problem was the size; the note folded was half the length of her pointer finger. She bit her lip in panic, that note could be the key to everything, yet it could also be the key to nothing. Beverley cursed under her breath, it was 10:30 and dark outside, a half moon shining in the dark sky. She was so stupid, if she did well on her NEWTS she would probably faint at this rate. Beverley lifted her want and muttered.

"Accio note I found in Potions." She would prefer not having to sort through Lily and ELizabeths notes just to find a finger sized note, thank you very much, she wouldn't even want to see what was on the notes that were sent between the couples; ew. To her sheer disbelief a note ame flying at her head, she caught it just before it would hit her. A large, toothy grin plastered itself on her face, this was it. Could this solve the mystery for her... Could this note tell her who the Death eaters were? Her heart thudded in anticipation, vibrating and buzzing, like the music at muggle concerts and clubs. Her elegant hands shook in anticipation as she unfolded the note, she shut her hazel eyes before opening them to see softly written text. She squinted to make out the messy scrawl.

 _Tuesday 7th, 11:25PM, Armoury._

A smug grin plastered itself onto her face, permanently etching itself on her face, someone was meeting in the Armoury room, that night, silently waving her wand the time popped up infront of her.

 _11:00PM_

She had 25 minutes to get to Armoury, as she was slipping on a loose cardigan over her loose white tank dress she heard the rustling of sheets behind her, she turned to see a sleepy Mary sitting up and rubbing her eyes, her light blond, wavy hair sticking up at the back and pillow creases on the right side of her face.

"What are…are you do-ing?" she questioned through a yawn, Beverley smiled affectionately at her friend and sat down on her bed, she was so blessed to have such wonderful people in her life. She grabbed her warm slender hand and squeezed it.

"I think I found something." She whispered, Marys dark blue eyes widened in understanding and she pushed away her covers,

"I'm coming with you." Beverley shook her head and placed her hands on Marys shoulders, she would never, ever allow her best friend to put herself in a position of danger, it was non negotiable.

"No."

"Yes, its like midnight, last time one of us went out after dark by ourselves someone nearly died!" Mary's eyes shone, and her hands trembled excessively. "If something happened to you." She shook her head in denial.

"Nothings going to happen to me, I promise you." Beverley spoke, placing both her hands on Mary's broad shoulders, "Rest up, you have no exams tomorrow morning so you can go for a run, you need energy for that." Mary rolled her eyes than sat back on her bed, she had a point, she always did. It was the most infuriating part about being friends with Bev, she was usually right.

"Alright." She muttered and pulled Beverley into a tight embrace, "Be careful."

"Yes mother." She laughed as she let go and picked up her wand off the floor, she gave no hints of faltering except for once she reached the door, she turned to her best friend, and in a somber tone, "I love you." She muttered, a loving smile spread across her aristocratic features as her best friend mumbled an "I love you." Back which was muffled by her pillow.

* * *

Beverley prowled through the halls of Hogwarts towards the Armoury room, in retrospect Mary was right, this could be a trap, perhaps the note was purposely left there for her to find. But the deed was to be done. It was a cold night, Goosebumps prickled her skin and the pale hairs on her arms stood static, every time she exhaled cold fog formed infront of her impairing her vision. For a summer night, it was freezing. Her teeth crashed together in an incessant beat and she rubbed her hands together in front of her.

However the night was still, a cold breeze in the air, nether the less still, the only sounds outside were of rustling leaves and the silent screams of the trees lurching. Occasionally a soft breeze would encircle her bare legs. An erie mist hung over the lake, a light green fog, illuminated by the half moon whose presence was so bright, no stars could be scene near its vicinity. She pitied anyone who got lost at sea that night.

Her eyes widened and she stopped in her path as she heard the loud screeches of a crow, she turned her head to look out of an arched, stained window, in which the shadow of a tree branch was printed, she took a shuddering breath and shut her eyes. She was slowly regretting not bringing Mary down with her, especially to the Armoury room, which was cold and rather frightening.

Beverley's, almond shaped eyes dragged themselves over the engravings on the top of the archway, this was it, this was where she could find out who some death eaters are. Tell Dumbledore so he and the order can keep an eye out or warn the ministry. She had made her decision the moment he'd uttered the words, 'Vigilante group,' She already killed because of the war, she'd already fought, she'd already tried helping with the war effort. Why not make it official?

With great difficulty she stepped onto the otherside of the archway, the moon's rays bounced off the metal of the knights and medals, causing a disco light effect to adorn the walls, there was no heat at all in the room, the shining of metal bounced onto the large mirrors that decorated the walls every few meters.

She was momentarily blinded as the refelction caught her eye. Beverley shut her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, opening her eyes she looked around the dark, reflective room. There was a crease in one of the walls where she wouldn't be visible. She rounded the corner and backed against the wall, the cool concreate causing a shudder to attack her, the hairs on the back of her neck stood static, taking out her wand she checked the time.

 _11:23PM_

Two minutes, she took a deep breath and relaxed against the wall, she tilted her head back and sighed, in two minutes the truth could be revealed, In two minutes a meeting between possible death Eaters would take place just afew meters away from her. A sudden wave of fear crashed over her, what if they found her? what if they found out what her plan was? Before she could ponder she heard footsteps echoing through the hallway, her hazel eyes widened and her breathing quickened…two pairs of footsteps?

Why would someone organise a meetup somewhere and turn up together?

Before she could contemplate the actions of the snakes, a silky smooth voice started speaking, a voice that caused her jaw to drop, and her heart to follow. She knew it all along, but to actually have the proof in her hands.

Snape.

How would she tell Lily? How could she tell her friends knowing that they would crack it? And the Marauders, how smug would they be when she told them the truth.

"Our Lord will not approve of your plans, you don't want a repeat of last time do you?"

A grunt echoed through the room, a chandelier hanging in the middle of the room flickered causing everyone residing in the room to look up in surprise. In hindsight the next voice should not have surprised her either, it sounded stupid but to know that somebody her exact age was part of a terrorist organisation that was basically committing genocide, to be so commited to a cause that you were willing to die for it…

But then again, she was doing the same.

"We cannot allow Mudbloods and filthy blood traitors to roam these halls any longer Snape." She shut her eyes and mourned, Avery, he was a piece of work, but she knew him as a child, he was an old friend of hers, just as Snape was to Lily. Avery was her Snape.

"Here, here." A high pitched, scratchy voice laughed as she stalked into the room with her pointed chin up high, her brother prowling behind her with a large frown marring his features.

Amycus and Alecto, the Carrows.

Bloody fantastic.

"The Dark Lord ought to be grateful to us, for taking initative." Avery spat at Snape, Snape's greasy hair hung around his long face, a sneer plastered itself onto his pale face,

"I will not take part in this." he hissed.

"Then go!" Amycus screeched, "You coward!" Much to Beverley's surprise Snape rolled his eyes and walked away with a subtle swish of his wand , Amycus flinched in pain and sneered. As Snape disappeared further down the corridor Amycus turned to Avery and smirked. "Now what?"

"Watch and learn, my dear, watch and learn." Avery muttered with a wink, "Homenum revelio." Her eyes widened as a cold wave came over her, her pulse ramped up and beads of sweat appeared on her brow. They were going to find her, and merlin knows what they'd do to her when they did. Would they throw her around a bit, give her a taste of cruciatus, would they rape her, take her to their lord? Avery let out a cold laugh that brought shivers up her spine, "Come out, Come out wherever you are Sweet cheeks."

A sudden realisation dawned on her, it was all a trap, all of it.

She felt a tear of sweat drop down the side of her face, she froze- her breath suddenly trapped as if a lion in a cage. She strained to hear Alecto muttering about nutheads from the corner. She took a deep breath, they may rough her up, threaten her…but they wouldn't kill her, not in Hogwarts, the ward would warn someone. With this knowledge she summoned all the Gryffindor courage she had, she had been placed in Gryffindor and not Slytherin for a reason. With a deep shuddering breath she stepped out into the open.

"So you wanted to see me." She stated, staring straight into the cold, calculating grey eyes of Avery, whom had a smug smirk on his face,

"Yes, yes we did sweetheart." He drawled, and moved closer towards her, step by step her breathing came harsher and faster. "For weeks you've been hunting us down." He muttered, he slowly moved his large hand to her face, moving a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear. He dragged his hand down her neck towards her collar bone, She flinched and shrinked back at his cold touch, she hated this, she hated the feel of him, she could feel stubborn tears or anger and fear welling in her eyes as he ran his rough, calloused hands over her arms, and slipping over her cardigan.

"You suit your natural hair colour." He whispered as he ran his spare hand through her short locks, "You look beautiful like that." An unknown anger welled up in her, how dare he speak to her as if they were old friends, how dare he touch her without her consent, how dare he speak to her after the pain he's caused her and her friends.

Without due warning she spat in his face, a flash of anger went through his eyes and to her surprised he hit her, a gasp went through her, her cheek stung and she was sure that it was going to bruise, tears welled up in her eye at the stinging sensation making its way over the left side of her face, she spat out blood that gathered in the corner of her mouth.

He smirked as he moved to whisper in her ear, "What you don't know is, we've been hunting you down too." It was all a ploy, a game, a trap...a trap set because they all knew of her thirst for revenge, a shiver went down her spine, did they know of the order? Or her hidden notes? She turned her head to the side in a bid to escape his hungry gaze, she jaw dropped slightly when she saw a reflection in the mirror, standing right behind her, her back straightened as she felt someones hot, putrid smelling, breath on her neck, hands dragging up her tense torso, pausing at her bust, nausea welled in her throat as he unabashedly groped her, he slid her cardigan down her pale arms, he ran his hand down the crease in her spine causing her to arch into his lanky form.

Avery put his wand at her head and held her chin up, a shudder of disgust went through her at the hands on her body, she felt hate at him; how could someone she grew up with be able to treat her in such a degrading manner, how could he treat her as if she was a common whore. His eyes were full of anger and dark with lust. She recoiled in disgust at the realisation, were they going to use her and wipe her memory, or worse, use her than kill her?

"You killed one of us, now we're going to kill you."

In the moment where she lapsed from fear a petrification spell was thrown at her, causing her body to fall back stiff onto Alecto whom was standing behind her. He threw her over her shoulder and stalked out of the room.

She felt a fear unlike any other, this was it...they were going to kill her.

"The kind beings that we are, we thought, 'who wants to die in an armoury room'" Avery chirped brightly, Beverley strained so hardly so she could let out a scream, a screech, anything, but she couldn't, because she didn't realise how much danger she was in until the very last moment. "So we decided that we're going to kill you in the middle of nature, how nice of us. You can die with the filthy beasts out there, fitting for a blood traitor, don't ya think?" Beverley wished so badly to scream, to cry and to scratch. She didn't want to die weakly, she didn't want to die restrained, this wasn't the plan, she was meant to have a glorified death, in the midst of battle, she was meant to take someone down with her… but no, she was going to die at the hands of her former cowardly friends. Merlin, nobody would find out what happened to her...In a way she was thankful, they wouldn't ever find out she never got the opportunity to even fight back.

After what felt like hours, but was really several minutes she could hear the lapping of water, the chirping of birds, the loud rustling of the leaves in the cold breeze. She could feel the cold breeze drifting over her bare skin. And then she was unceremoniously dropped.

Her body loose, and able to move again, immeadiantly she leapt up and rushed over to Avery who stood with a shocked look on his face, she pushed him to the ground and screamed, an echo through the eerie expanse of Hogwarts, a large slew of birds flew out of the forest and it seemed for a moment the wimping willow stopped moving. She screamed in a bid to save herself, to at least be able to say, she tried. She scratched his face tearing at his dry, pale skin, she punched him and slapped him and pinched him before she was roughly pulled off by Alecto and Amycus, the latter of whom, long fingernails were tearing into her porcelain skin. Avery nodded to them, which Beverley barely saw through the tears welling in her eyes, salty tears stinging her iris and burning them. They dropped her and using her strength she crawled away only to find her hand immersed in gooey mud.

A strangled mix between a scream and a sob escaped her, the lapping of water was so loud, she could feel the mist surrounding her and dirt splaying on her white dress. Avery grabbed her hands and pulled her up, he looked into her eyes, Suddenly the lust in his chartreuse eyes lessened as did the anger. He looked into her eyes with regret and adoration. His voice laced with Poignancy he spoke.

"You were my best friend." His voice cracked slightly, The words brought tears to her eyes, not only because the images of their broken friendship flashed through her mind, but she thought of Mary, of Lily and Liz, Of Sirius, of James and Remus, and of Peter. Oh Peter, sweet innocent Peter, who she yelled at and scorned for nothing but his kindness. "But sometimes we just gotta do what has to be done." He spat on the ground, she mourned, she mourned all the lost lives, all the innocents that she couldn't save, she mourned lost friendships and lost souls, _"For the greater good of course."_ She stumbled back as he shoved her into the water, she spluttered as flecks of dirt splashed her face, As she tried lifting herself up he marched towards her, forcing her to wade deeper and deeper before a deep seated panic set in, she couldn't feel the bottom, a hysterical sob escaped her and tears welled in her eyes.

"You might not remember our fears." He smirked in a predatory way, referring to the Boggart class all those months ago. "But we remember yours." A fear unlike any other gripped her heart and squeezed it as she felt the water saturate her clothing and pool around her thighs, and then she was submerged, she tried forcing her head out the water but it was being pushed down, she tried moving her arms and legs, but they wouldn't move, there was no leverage around her as she was forced into the water, and then she was lifted out, for a moment she thought that it was over, maybe they were to cowardly to follow through with their threats, as she coughed and spluttered and splashed she was once again submerged.

She screamed into the water as cold water filled her lungs and burnt her body, blood pounded behind her ears and her heart, she could feel her heart thumping in her brain. She shut her eyes as they began to sting with dirt and salt and tears. Her bones were aflame. Slowly, she felt her limbs become heavy and drag, she knew it was coming and she wished she could feel the tears rolling down her face, she wished she could feel blood pouring out of her body, she wished she could feel the cold air on her bare legs, she wished she could take one more pure breath, she longed to feel the velvety texture of lipstick on her lips, she wished to smell her friends once more, get ink stuck to the hands, lie back on her bed after a long day.

But there were much larger, more important wishes to make, she wished to feel the embrace of her friends once more, to take another bloody photo for Elizabeth's scrapbook, to hear their laughter, to take one more exam, she wished to find a cure for Remus, and she wished to see the end of Voldemort. She wished she could cry in her brothers arms once more, or hear her mother say I love you.

Her lungs screamed for air, they craved it, the water blanketed her body but left her cold and gasping, she kicked as hard as she could, but her limbs would not move, her panic and fear slowly numbed as her heartbeat slowed…she had no more energy to fight back, no more energy to use to panic. She gagged and spluttered, she gasped for air only to swallow salty water than burnt her throat. Black spots danced across her vision.

This was it, as the darkness consumed her she remembered the last conversation she had, she remembered the joy in her heart yet, in hindsight, the finality of that sentence.

" _I love you." She muttered, a loving smile spread across her aristocratic features as her best friend mumbled an "I love you," Back._

She had promised to return safely, she broke the last ever promise she made to her best friend.

For a moment her body felt like it was floating, serene and calm in the expanse of the ocean, her hands tried clawing at the water one last time.

And then the darkness engulfed her and she knew no more.

* * *

The loud sound of laughter erupted from the tall blonde, whom was running across the grassy path, it was cruel that the sun was shining so brightly, when such a day was going to go anything but brightly. The woman bent over and covered her mouth in mirth as her boyfriend panted and caught upto her.

"Why are you making me do this!" Remus groaned, his hair stuck to his forehead as sweat dripped down his strained face. the things he did for this girl.

"Because you are a supportive boyfriend, you are helping me." She retorted whilst rolling her eyes, she took a deep breath and sat down on the grass. Remus looked down at her sceptically, she let out a laugh, "I'm giving you a break."

"Yep, sure you are Mare." He laughed and stared out at the lakes great expanse, his hand in hers. He saw her squinting at the lake in confusion, her face dropped and she turned to him, her eyes wide in fear,

"Do you see that?" she whispered, she pointed out to something floating in the lake about half a kilometre away, Remus stood up and squinted, he nodded, Mary looked at him in panic, "It looks, it looks like a…" the words were unspoken between them, they both heard the unspoke words… _body, someones dead body._

Mary suddenly stood up and pulled off her shoes and jacket, Remus stared at her and regretted not being able to admired her sweat soaked form, "What are you doing!" Remus gasped as she ran towards the edge of the lake,

"I'm going to see what it is, stay!" She dived in and sprinted across the lake as fast as she could, Remus stood on the bank and stared out, fear gripped his heart, what was it, who was it? Within two minutes was at the place where the floating debris was, he saw her still and roll the thing over. But he knew that nothing would chill him more than the shrill cries that escaped his beloved. Her pained screams echoed across the expanse of hogwarts.

"GET DUMBLEDORE! GET POMPHREY! FIND SOMEONE!" he heard the sobs she was holding in, was it someone they knew? His heart froze as he contemplated the thought, he couldn't deal with that...

Mary's entire body froze as she used all her weight to push the body over, She had not been expecting, no, she never wanted to feel the pain she felt in that moment, the anguish and fear, the deep crack that went through her heart. Those eyes, and that dress and the hair… Beverley. A sob escaped her and she wanted nothing more than to clutch her best friend, to hold her.

Mary gathered the thin girl in her arms and used all her strength to swim to the shoreline, through the tears welling in her eyes she could see several figures waiting for her. She looked down at the girl in her arms and she felt a new onslaught of emotions cascade over her. This wasn't happening, it was a decoy, it was polyjuice, someone was impersonating her, she would go upto the dorm and she would be there hogging the mirror or shower, she would be lying on her bed and whining about her homework. She dragged her body by the arms onto the bank and collapsed next to it with a heaving sob, she hands trembled as they went to her neck.

Nothing.

Not a beat, not a sound. Mary put her hands on her best friends chest and pumped, tears blurred her vision, her body trembled and her hands were inconsolable. Her face was contorted in agony, her chest ached and the place where her heart was felt empty. It felt as though someone had punched her in the stomach. Dry sobs escaped her and tears flowed down her red cheeks.

"Beverley!" she cried, she shoulders shuddering as she heaved, "MERLIN WAKE UP!" she screamed, "DON'T LEAVE ME! YOU PROMISED ME!" she felt a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. No, how dare they try stop her, she was alive, she wasn't dead, she was too young, too alive, too real to be dead.

"Mary." She heard Remus whisper as he ran a hand over her shoulder, her heart pounded behind her ears and her blood thumped through her. Her breaths were short and sharp, harsh and her vision spotted and blurred.

"NO!" she screamed and gripped her best friends body, she lied across her chest and put her head where her heart was, and let out a sob, "YOU LIED! YOU PROMISED ME YOU'D COME BACK!" she heard Remus let out a shaky breath as he rubbed her back, she hiccupped on her tears.

This wasn't happening, none of this was real, it couldn't be.

"COME BACK! I LOVE YOU!"

But it was.

* * *

 **Alert, this isn't a joke...I swear on this story, it isn't a joke! All I can say is Sorry! I actually cried so much whilst writing this chapter, my mum kept telling me that if writing this was causing me so much pain to stop, and I at some point deleted the work and tried re planning the story, but alas... we're here. As compensation, here is a lovely sneak Peek, and if you're my 130th reviewer, you'll get an even larger sneak peek :)**

 _The ministry said it was suicide, The Gryffindor's said it was murder._

 **I can say that you guys are going to need the wait for next chapter to buy all the tissues you're going to need, I cried even more writing next chapter than this one!**

 **I love you all very much and don't forget to review!**

 **Ruby xo**


	22. The good die young

**Hello my beautiful readers!**

 **First of all a massive thank you to every single one of you, you are all amazing! Your support means the world to me and can transform a really awful day into a great one. My grandpa died on Friday and honestly your kind reviews made all of this so much easier. Knowing that you are not alone can change your entire outlook on life! This chapter especially, was difficult to go over considering the stuff going on with my family atm.**

 **An important thank you to Beetle126, Lisveth13, Raven that flies at night, guest, anya, Marie0907, madwamoose and guest for your reviews!**

 **Now I'm so sorry for the pain I caused last chapter! I honestly did not think you guys would be so affected by Beverleys death, and if anything, for this chapter you're going to need a box of tissues!**

 _ **This chapter is dedicated to my grandfather, may he rest in peace, I love you xo**_

* * *

 _"Tears shed for another person are not a sign of weakness._

 _They are a sign of a pure heart."_

 _-Jose N Harris_

To an outsider, it would seem as though nothing had changed. Exams were ongoing, classes were attended, students procrastinated, meals were eaten; But beneath the façade of normality lay the deception of the dark.

To one looking close enough, they would see how wands were gripped tightly in students hands, they'd notice that very rarely someone was unaccompanied. They would notice that beneath exuberant smiles panic was brewing, they would notice a silence perpetuating through the halls, drowning out any and all noise.

It was the realisation of the upcoming war to those too young to understand what war meant.

It had been 35 years, since somebody had died on the grounds of Hogwarts. They had said that it was the safest place in England, the only place that was safe from the oppression of Voldemort's acts of terror. They had drawn lines in the sand between the war and Hogwarts; however the problem with lines in the sand is that with a breath they disappear.

And disappear they did.

* * *

"It is not yet, the end of this school year." Said Dumbledore, looking out at all the students, he paused and looked at each of the tables for a moment, his twinkling eyes subdued as he gazed at the Gryffindor table, whom by far had the most sullen and pale faces in the hall. "However I am sure that none of us want nothing more for it to be."

"There is much I would like to say, but it seems that I cannot string together appropriate words for the tragedy that occurred last week. As most of you have heard, today we are one number short. Beverley Wilkins ought to be sitting amongst us, eating and drinking and laughing."

In the middle of the Gryffindor table sat those most deeply affected, the seventh year Gryffindor's, Beverley's classmates. Their faces were pale and gaunt, Tears were glistening in their bloodshot eyes which were adorned with dark circles.

'yes, yes she should.' Elizabeth Gilmore mused bitterly. Even a week later she still felt so numb, a gaping hole resided where her heart was. Every morning she woke up expecting to find Beverley caccooned in her sheets, mouth open with drool dribbling down her chin and snoring; In class she'd look around trying to meet her eye when someone made a stupid comment… It wasn't until you lost something that you realised how much you loved them, and how that love gave you motivation to live.

"Beverley exemplified many of the qualities that define The noble house of Gryffindor. She had Bravery in spades, and she was singlehandedly one of the most determined students to pass through these halls. She had nerve, and courage to stand up for what she believed was right."

A small smile spread across Elizabeth's face at Dumbledore's words, his twinkling eyes felt like they were screening her every thought. Her vision blurred as tears welled in her sky blue eyes, she felt a large hand intertwine her small one and squeeze it softly, Elizabeth slowly turned to the side and her smile widened. Sirius. He'd been there all week, when she had finally broken down, when they'd sat down and planned, helped motivate them get to dinner, to study… She squeezed his hand back before leaning into his muscled chest. She leant her head against his heart, proof that he was alive and breathing.

Dumbledore was right, Beverley had done many things in her short life, but she had never betrayed her morals and she had never not considered standing upto her beliefs. It was her strongest characteristic, one of her best even.

And it was what got her killed.

"There is no tragedy greater than someone so young to lose their life, Thus, In honour of a beautiful life lost, I would like you all, to please, stand up and raise your glasses, to Beverley Wilkins."

Tears streamed down Mary's face as she raised her glass with one hand and gripped Remus's hand with the other. Her best friend, who was there for everything, no matter how good and bad. They had, had their up and downs, but it was always the two of them. It wasn't fair, she was too young to die, it's against all the rules of nature. But as James had always said…

 _"Only the good die young."_

* * *

The seventh year Gryffindor's sat in front of the fire, nobody dared to tell them to shove off or to go and do something. No, nobody did, not because they didn't want to, but out of respect. Not a word was spoken within the entire common room, not a single giggle or whisper perpetrated the deadly silence.

They were all mourning one of their own.

They were told that Beverley Wilkins had committed suicide, that she drowned herself in the black lake. That her last act was facing her greatest fear. Nobody had mentioned the hand mark across her cheek, nor the bruised shaped like fingers on the nape of her neck or around her hips and wrists, they didn't mention that her nightgown was in tatters when she was found. Nobody, except her closest friends, had known that she was trying to find out who was a death Eater within the school. Maybe if they knew that, they would've taken the case more seriously.

The ministry said it was suicide, The Gryffindor's said it was murder.

Cold hearted, bloody murder.

Lily wiped a stray tear off her cheek as she leant out of James embrace, it had been a week, and it was not only the fact that someone so full of life had died, that the bucket that was overflowing with life suddenly drained within seconds; It was the fact that the world keep moving, as if nothing had happened, that once the shock wore off, time continued, the world continued to turn and days continued to turn into nights; as if an eighteen year old hadn't been buried by her parents and siblings just days prior, that she hadn't been murdered… It was unjust that the death of Beverley Wilkins didn't seem to have changed anything. She was just another human being, just another name, another beating heart. Her musings were cut short by Elizabeth.

"I'm going to join the Order, for Beverley." Nobody had looked up as she made her statement, they had heard her clearly. Nobody had yet voiced their agreements on the matter, but in their hearts, they too had made the same choice. "It's what she would've done, If I'm not going to fight this war for myself, I'll do…I'll do it for her." Her voice cracked, she may not have believed it for several years, but she knew that this was the most Gryffindor decision she had ever made, she would not watch as this war went on through idle eyes, not when her friend had died in the name of peace. It was cowardly, it was wrong, and most of all, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Lily looked up and nodded. She leaned over and grabbed her hand.

Tears welled up in her eyes, it wasn't fair, all they were doing was crying and moping around and doing the exact opposite of what Beverley would've wanted. The funeral at her manor several days prior would've caused Beverley to roll in her grave, it was everything she would've hated, because it was like any other funeral. The speeches sounded edited and superficial, peoples condolences didn't sound genuine, the tears welling in the eyes of people Beverley had never met seemed forced, as though they were crying because a friend was pained, not because somebody had lost their life. Her best friends weren't even aloud to give a eulogy in her honour! There was no colour or music or balloons, It was always Beverley's belief that a funeral should exemplify the qualities and passions of the person who had passed and her funeral held nothing of Beverley. Her brow furrowed and another angry tear rolled down her flushed, freckled cheek.

She hated this, she hated how unjust the world was, how they were suffering because of the actions of those before them. She hated how the most wonderful people in the world died and nothing changed, infact, it felt like a lie to say that a piece of her felt lost, there were times she felt normal, and then she'd turn to talk to Bev and she remembered that she wasn't there.

The clocks still kept ticking.

Lily stood up in anger, ears crimson, the sudden movement in the silent room caused everyone to turn and look at her. "What are we doing?" Many looked at her in confusion, where was she going with this "This is so…Pathetic!" she flayed her hands around, "If Beverley saw us right now she'd be rolling in her grave!" Around the common room many people flinched, "See! Exactly! Beverley would hate this and you know it! All this mourning and crying and thinking and dullness! it's against everything she stood for!"

Lily moved to stand up on a table in the middle of the common room, "If we're going to mourn Beverley, lets at least do it her way." A smirk spread across Sirius's face from his seated position, he leant back in his chair and wrapped an arm around the back of Elizabeth's chair.

"What do you suggest Lilyflower?"

"The funeral, it was… Beverley would've avoided it like the plague, she'd have skipped her own funeral if she could." Lily let out a laugh, the first laugh she'd let out in over a week. Some of the others perked up as they began to realise what she was insinuating.

They had a lot to plan.

* * *

Photos were scattered across the floor of the seventh year girls dormitory, where Mary, Lily and Elizabeth were situated. There were still several hours until nightfall and they had honestly not wanted to cry for afew hours, if they had been thinking logically they would've realised that picking photos for the scrapbook wasn't going to be a good idea.

"Merlin! I remember this!" Lily squealed as she picked up an older photograph. Mary leant over and erupted into chuckles.

"I wish I didn't remember this!" she snatched the photo out of Lily's hand and squinted at it, "My hair is hideous, whose idea was it to grow it this long!" Elizabeth peered over and snorted,

"Beverley's! She had wanted you to grow it out for the ball and you argued about it daily!" The girls collapsed onto eachother from laughter, Beverley had made Mary grow her hair out and it had looked awful unless put up, it was not at all flattering to her face shape.

"And she cut it off the next day!"

"Yes! I'd forgotten that" Elizabeth laughed as she clicked her fingers, "Those were good times." She took the photo, copied it and began to cut around the copy.

Mary's eyes widened and she leapt at Elizabeth, "What are you doing! YOU ARE NOT PUTTING THAT IN THERE!"

Elizabeth jumped up and onto her bed which was situated behind her, "Nah, ah! Don't you dare!" Mary moved closer to Elizabeth. "Bev looks good in this photo." Mary stopped in her path and looked up, a whistful smile spread across her face,

"That was the year she wore the light blue dress yeah?" Elizabeth nodded and rolled her eyes, she wanted to get the bloody thing done

"Now move out the way, I want to finish this off so all I have left is the graduation one."

"Theres still ages until that! You have plenty of time."

"Yes but our herbology NEWT is coming up, and that is one I'm probably going to get a troll for." She snorted before sitting cross legged on the floor, Mary followed her but stretched her legs out over Lily's crossed legs.

"I'm almost one-hundred percent sure I've gotten a troll in every subject." Lily snorted and layed back.

"You! How about me! I went to my History NEWT hungover!" Mary laughed, "Hopefully Remus did well so one of us can at least get a job." She knew saying that was pointless, After school, reality was going to hit Remus hard, getting a job was going to be practically impossible for him and he knew it. But in their misery filled moments it was nice to think about a pleasant future.

* * *

Mary picked up a candle as she walked out of the Gryffindor common room with her friends by her side, all of whom were too carrying lit candles on a saucer. In a single file line Gryffindors clamoured out of the portrait hall, however instead of carrying candles they held their lit wands in their hands. United as a house, they marched through the corridor in tandem, heads high with pride to have known such a wonderful soul.

They marched in honour of a girl whom had been everyone's friend.

Beverley had walked this same path countless times, she had watched the portraits with avid curiosity, she had leant out of the arched windows, she had scrubbed the trophy room clean after protesting against a homework task or yelled at a teacher or hit someone. Everywhere they passed, so had Beverley. Perhaps this was the path she took the last time she walked through the halls of Hogwarts.

They would never know.

No words were spoken between one another, passer-by's looked at them curiously, and teachers who saw the did not say anything, they waited until everyone had passed before joining in the back of the crowd with their wand alight.

Mary's vision had blurred from the tears welling in her eyes, This was quite possibly the path her best friend walked the night she died. Regret and loathing rolled in her stomach, if only she had gone with her, if only she had not let her go off by herself, would she be alive, would they have caught the death eaters and escaped, would they have both died? If she had gone with her, maybe she would have lived... Realisation had began to sink in, her best friend was gone, forever.

As she led everyone to the spot she had sobbed over Beverley's body, she did not stop her salty tears from streaming down her face. She looked towards the horizon where the amber limbs of the sun were hiding amongst the pomegranate pink sky, streaked with red. How fitting that the sky was dyed the colour of blood on the day she said farewell to her best friend.

As the sound of footsteps died down on the sandy banks of the black lake, Mary took a deep breath, passed her candle to Lily and stepped up onto a high rock in the damp, sandy bank. Her face was illuminated, not only by the bloody sky but by the bright lights radiating from the crowd below her. From her vantage point she could see tears welling in several professors eyes, and many more from the students whom had been faced with death so early. As she looked out, she could see that many Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and even some Slytherin's whom Beverley had been acquainted with, not only through pureblood parties and politics, but through school; had joined in the crowd. Her heart stopped for a moment at the beautiful sight of unity brought before her.

"Seven Years ago, I met the greatest person in the world, Although I did not know it yet. I never would've thought that the girl whom I had a catfight with on the Hogwarts express would've became my best friend." Several people laughed at the introduction along with Mary, who let out a hoarse laugh. "If Beverley saw me now she'd call me a sook, and then she'd probably start crying with me." A wistful, teary smile spread across Mary's face.

"Beverley Wilkins, was an inspiration to all who knew her. She had an inner strength that could have powered the world if it was possible and courage beyond anyone whom I've ever met. She was the most stubborn, pig headed, determined bitch I ever met. And I loved her for it." Her heart pounded and she could feel her palms sweating. She took a deep breath and gave the crowd a teary smile. She hoped she sounded genuine, she didn't want to sound in genuine, not like those idiots at Beverley's funeral.

"Beverley had strict morals and principals, she would never, ever betray her own beliefs. She never let anything get in the way of what she wanted to do, no matter how daunting or difficult. It was her forte, doing the impossible. She was never afraid of a challenge, she thrived when a challenge was placed in her path."

Mary looked to the side and smiled at James, "James has always said, 'Only the good die young.' I never put much stock into the saying, but now, as I am standing here, saying farewell to my best friend, I have never related to this phrase more in my life. Beverley was my hero, she was my...everything." she felt herself choke up and tears sting her blue eyes.

"She brought light into my life when all was dark and she made me laugh when nobody else could…" She shook her head as the tears welling in her eyes fell and ran down her pale cheeks. "I always knew I could count on Beverley no matter what, and I hope that the feeling was mutual. Every moment of everyday day seems to be shrouded in darkness, every time I read something funny, I look up to tell her, and she's not there." Tears began to stream down her face, as she flayed her hands around, "At night when I have a nightmare, she's no longer there to comfort me. It feels wrong, it is wrong! How is it fair that those who commit sins are allowed to live, but those who do nothing, but live their lives the way life should be lived, die!" She let out a choked sob and rubbed her sleeve against her full nose. Her heart ached in her chest and her entire body was trembling as she stood before everyone, like an open book and let her feelings out.

She took a deep breath and looked out at the crowd, where nobody had been spared from the tears.

"However I've come to the conclusion that we have been left behind so that we spend the rest of our days living life how Beverley did. Fully."

She turned her head and gazed at the sky which was emblazoned with dark blues and indigos.

"I guess the only consolation is that Beverley will never have to sit her arithmancy NEWT." She said with a laugh, many others joined in her laughter, Beverley's dislike of the topic was well known, the teachers chuckled, knowing Beverley it was one of her final thoughts, or perhaps her first in the afterlife.

"Yes, Beverley Wilkins is no longer with us in the flesh, but that doesn't mean she is forever lost. Beverley lives within our memories, within the inferno of anger we carry, she lives in our minds and in our hearts." She placed her hand on her heart and shut her eyes, her body ached as the wind blew against her, chapping her lips and drying her salty tears.

"Beverley was not only my Best Friend, but my sister. I am honoured to have been a part of her life, for she was an amazing person. We shared many firsts together and we had planned many more. She was going to be the godmother of my first child and my maid of honour at my first and hopefully only wedding, she said that when she finally decides to grow up I have no choice but to be her maid of honour and godmother of her child." She shook her head and looked up in the sky, filling despair fill her entire being, as rain began to lightly spit, she felt it run stain her.

She was gone. Mary realized, she was never going to see her, feel her, smell her. For her, it was the end, for Beverley it was the beginning.

"I hadn't planned what I was going to say today." She mumbled, however the wind carried her husky voice. "But this morning as I layed in bed, I remembered a muggle poem that Beverley became fascinated with, and I remembered that she told me, and I quote." Her voice broke and she turned away to clear her throat and wipe her swollen, bloodshot eyes, "When I die…" she shuddered at the word, who would've thought one word could bring so much pain and heartbreak, "When I die, I want you to read this poem and proudly tell all mothers stuck up, pureblood friends that it's a muggle poem and it's my favourite. " She shook her head wistfully and choked on her laughter, "Even in death she's a bloody bitch."

Mary pulled a piece of folded paper out of her pocket and unravelled it, her hands trembled as she grasped the paper so tightly her knuckles began to turn white.

"" _If tears could build a stairway_

 _And thoughts a memory lane_

 _I'd walk right up to heaven_

 _And bring you home again_

 _No farewell words were spoken_

 _No time to say goodbye_

 _You were gone before I knew it..."_ Mary paused at the words as she cleared her throat, merlin she just wanted to scream, she wanted them to all know the agony that she was feeling in her heart. She swallowed and continued.

 _And only god knows why_

 _My hearts still active in sadness_

 _And secret tears still flow_

 _What it meant to lose you_

 _No one can ever know_

 _But now I know you want us_

 _To mourn for you no more."_ Mary bit her bottom lip and ran a hand up and down her forearm which was covered in spattered rain and goosepimples. She opened her mouth to continue, but she couldn't, she couldn't do it, it felt so...pointless, was Beverley even hearing this, was she looking down at them and remembering the very conversation they had when she mentioned the poem.

Remus watched her from lower down and bit his lip anxiously as he watched her struggle to get her words out, he shook his head and placed his candle in one hand and went up to the boulder. Mary looked at him in surprise as he carefully took the paper out of her hand, Mary squeezed his forearm, looking at him with bloodshot eyes, with nothing but gratitude and grief tattooed in them. "I love you." She mouthed, he gave her a light smile and continued from where she left off.

 _"To remember all the happy times life still has much in store_

" _Since you'll never be forgotton_

 _I pledge to you today_

 _A hallowed place within my heart_

 _Is where you'll always stay_

 _God knows why, with chilling touch_

 _Death gathers those w love so much_

 _And now what seems so strange and dim_

 _Will be clear , when we meet him"_

Throughout the entire poem she had held in her cry's and sobs, but as Remus spoke that final line, her body shook and she s==clamped her her eyes shut. She loathed being seen as weak but in that moment she could'nt bring herself to care, she couldn't bring herself to even consider her dignity. Her best friend was gone and she was never coming back…nobody could make anything better.

Mary swallowed the lump in her throat and looked up, her cheeks shiny with tears and rain, "I think I may have been one of the last people to have seen Bev." She said it open ended, she wanted them to know that they did not believe it to have been suicide, Beverley was too prideful to even consider suicide. She caught the eye of, funnily enough, Avery in the crowd. She had always thought he harboured feelings stronger than friendship with Beverley. It was a nightmare having Beverley friends with Avery and Lily friends with Snape during their first few years. She saw that he had dark circles underneath his eyes and he looked...dead. Merlin she hoped so, he looked so proud the day that Beverley's body had been found, and as soon as they saw the marks on her body, she knew inside, he was involved. "I am comforted that her last words to me were of love."

She smiled out at the crowd, through her snot and tears.

"Beverley was not only my Best friend, she was my sister; and today I am not going to leave hating my own existence for being on this world whilst Beverley is not, I'm going to leave with the ambition to live my life with the same passion and love Beverley did. And I implore that you all do the same."

She looked out to the crowd and as another tear trickled down her dry cheek, she gave a soft smile and gazed up into the starry sky.

"Beverley Wilkins, I fucking love you, I love you so much and promise you that one day we will be reunited in the afterlife. Farewell my sister."

Mary stepped down from the rock and immeadiantly was embraced by Lily and Elizabeth who gathered her in their arms. She felt tears streaming down both their faces. Around them the crowd applauded at the eulogy given. Mary's heart leapt, she may have lost her greatest friend, but her other two best friends were still around, and she was going to do everything in her power to keep them safe, even if that meant following them around everywhere they went.

Bang! The girls, startled, jumped in shock, leaping apart from each other. They looked towards the direction of the sound only for their jaws to drop open at the sight before them.

Rainbow fireworks were lighting up the midnight blue sky, illuminating it with all of Beverleys favourite colours. Everyone gaped at the beautiful display of magic that was reflected in the lake. After a moment the fireworks began to spell out words causing mutters amongst the crowd. And as the words came to stop Mary couldn't help the large smile from spreading across her face, the girls fell into a group hug with the marauders, tears and giggles mingling between them.

'Beverley you're a badass bitch even in death.'

Giggles erupted across the crowd breaking the sombre mood surrounding them all. Even Professor McGonagall laughed at the display. This is what Beverley would've wanted.

This is how she'd want to be remembered. To have been funny and unique, kind and intelligent, beautiful and brave, determined and loved.

The crowd silenced after a while, and when they did, the Gryffindor seventh years moved forward, and in tandem they charmed the candles so they would levitate above the water. The seven candles cast an eerie glow above the clear waters of the black lake as they floated across the expanse. Their fellow student body lit their wands in tribute to a wonderful person, and in honour of a lost life.

It was a sign of respect to someone you loved and lost.

And they had loved Beverley Wilkins very much, and would continue to do so for the rest of their days.

 ***cries* Merlin this was a difficult chapter to write, but I hope you all love it and if you used an entire tissue box I'll buy one for you!**

 **Anyhow next chapter is cheerful, okay kind of but still, actually scrap that, its really emotional, but the final Hogwarts chapter cant be anything but emotional!**

 _He loved her._

 **Hmmmmm, check in next week to see what happens next! Okay that sounded so cheesy baha!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review to make me a happy chappie!**

 **Ruby xo**


	23. End of an Era

**Hello my beautiful readers!**

 **I hope you're all well, because I certainly am. I am so overwhelmed by the response last chapter, you guys were all so kind to me and gave such wonderful feedback, you made me the happiest person in the world!**

 **A massive thank you to HarryPotterfan, XLorienXWarriorsX, Raven that flies at night, madwamoose, Beetle126, , somranjan21 for their kind words and constant support.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter, so many cute shippy moments and the last chapter at Hogwarts! Don't forget to leave a review, the 150th reviewer gets a sneak peek!**

* * *

 _"May the wind under your wings bear you where the sun sails and the moon walks,"- J.R.R Tolkein_

"Over the years, many students have passed through these halls." Dumbledore said, "These walls have watched you all grow from timid, frightened first years to successful witches and wizards, and now it is time for these walls to bid you goodbye, and for you to spread your wings and find your place in the real world."

Elizabeth felt a bittersweet smile pull at her lips, She looked around the table she was seated at, tonight was the valedictory dinner, and tomorrow they bid farewell to their home. There were five large, circular tables in the hall, one for the staff and the other for each house.

Elizabeth leant over to James and Sirius and laughed just loud enough for the two to hear, "You know I got a photo of McGonagall hugging you two." James looked at her horrified and Sirius let out a bark of laughter, before getting shot a withering glance by said professor. Elizabeth bit her lip and leant over one more time, "Even better she looks like she's about to cry in it." Sirius snorted into his elf wine.

"Tonight we are gathered to celebrate the achievements of our students, whom I shamelessly admit are some of the best that have walked through these halls. Before we tuck into the marvellous feast the Hogwarts elves have prepared in your honour, we have several accolades to award in order to acknowledge the academic achievements of the best amongst us."

Remus felt anticipation at the headmasters words, he had spent his entire schooling trying to makeup for his illness, to be the best at something… He squeezed Lily's hand next to his, a small smile pulled at her cheeks and she turned towards him and leant over.

"No hard feelings if I beat you yeah?" he could hear the teasing tone in her voice, he rolled his eyes and a grin made its way up his face.

"As long as you grant me the same courtesy." She let out a laugh and leant back in her chair. Everyone's heart was beating in anticipation, they were all curious to whom would gain the title of mastery over a subject.

"The award for Defence against the dark arts goes to… Remus Lupin and Amelia Bones shared."

Everyone stood up and gave a round of applause, with an exception with the Slytherin table whom grudgingly clapped in respect for the two students, nobody could deny their expertise in the subject. Remus had a massive grin on his face which Amelia reciprocated. James clapped his hand on Remus's back and the two walked up to receive their awards. Elizabeth winked at the two of them as she clicked away on the camera.

Amelia Bones, was in the top percentage of students for their year, her duelling skills formidable and her passion for justice even greater. She was sharp minded, quick witted and loyal to a fault. They all knew that one day she would amount to something great.

It seemed that she also had impeccable taste in clothing.

She was wearing a simplistic burgundy mermaid style dress. It was skin tight yet modest with a high neck, however it had a subtle charm and hint of sensuality. The dress had a thigh high slit that showed off her muscular milky leg and she wore laced up black heels. Her hair was braided into a low, bun, dark brown curled tendrils framed her face.

"The award for transfiguration goes to James Potter and Sirius Black, shared."

Once again the hall erupted into applause, nobody had expected anyone to beat the two but they were over the moon. Mischievous smirks were plastered on their faces. McGonagall looked teary as the two boys got their prizes. The boys high fived as they took their places on the platform.

"The award for Charms goes to Lily Evans and Elizabeth Gilmore, shared."

Elizabeth quickly placed the camera down and tapped it so it automatically took pictures, a huge smile spread across her face as she saw her best friend approaching her with an identical smile. They ran into each others arms bubbling with laughing.

"Congrats Bestie." Elizabeth muttered as they took their places next to their counterparts, Lily murmured the same back at her. After many years of hard work, the most wonderful feeling in the world is knowing that you did something with it and you're recognised for it.

"The herbology prize goes to Mary Macdonald and Amycus Carrow, shared."

In the crowd Alecto was crying buckets worth of tears for her brother whom for the first time in his life had done something worth credit. Finally after 18 years he'd done something worthwhile, if anything he should be crying tears of joy. But his face remained stotic, you'd think the sister had won the award.

Alecto, well her outfit didn't boad well with many in the hall, it was an orange lace gown with thick straps and an orange belt around her slim waist. Orange chiffon then fell down the sides and back of the dress to make a short train and cover her disproportionate hips. The dress was quite beautiful, but it was more for a stroll in the garden and definitely didn't suit her matching orange hair which was pulled up into a severe bun at the nape of her neck.

"Really? I was expecting it to be Liz." Sirius joked causing everyone in the vicinity who heard his joke to snigger, even Dumbledore's shoulders seemed to shake in amusement.

Elizabeth leant over to Mary when she stood next to herself and Lily. "Alecto looks like a carrot with curves." Mary snorted as she looked over towards the Slytherin seventh year.

"Bev would've spent the entire night pulling her hair out over that dress!" Mary sniggered causing Lily to snort in an unladylike manner.

"I think you're insulting carrots." She murmered as the hall silenced.

"I think you're right Ms Evans, I quite like carrots…" Mary trailed off,

Elizabeth interrupted her sentence in a joking manner, "Well I hate carrots with a vengeance so carrot it is!" the three girls laughed silently until Dumbledore continued.

"The award for Potions goes to Lily Evans and Severus Snape."

Sirius rolled his eyes muttering about Snivellus and snakes, James rolled his eyes and nudged him,

"Shut up and be happy for my girl." Sirius reciprocated the action and replied,

"I am happy for Lilykins, just not about Snivellus."

They stood in silence as Lily approached them with a large smile spread across her face.

"The award for Astronomy goes to Sirius Black and Hailey Sonda."

The seventh year Slytherin was wearing a floor length a line hemed dress that had a sweetheart neckline. The bodice was beaded and black whilst the skirt flared out into a black skirt with a yellow and green floral pattern printed onto it. She was wearing yellow pumps and her hair was in a long braid down her back.

Lily leant over towards Elizabeth and laughed,

"I never realised your boyfriend was so academic." Elizabeth snorted and looked at her her dimples peeking as a result of her large smile.

"Neither did I."

"The prize for History of magic goes to Mary Macdonald and Remus Lupin."

Mary blanched in her spot as the other burst out laughing, she went to that exam hungover and half asleep. Remus looked at her with a raised eyebrow. They linked arms.

"Good job history partner."

"Back at you History partner." He leant over and pressed a kiss to her soft lips causing a round of swoons to go through the hall and some of the professors to tear up, their star students had all grown up and were in love.

"The award for Ancient runes goes to Pandora Nolan."

The bubbly blonde made her way upto stage and smiled at the others and stood next to Mary who squeezed her hand. Pandora was wearing a beautiful, pale pink, floor length cap sleeved dress. The bodice was embellished with beads and lace, the back was in a beautiful v upto her waist. Around her waist was a pale pink, pearl adorned belt and then the layered sheer skirt fell softly to the ground. With her every step the bottom swayed showing off her high nude heels and her hair was pulled to the side in soft blonde waves.

"The award for Arithmancy goes to Elizabeth Gilmore."

The crowd erupted into applause once more, nobody had expected anyone but Elizabeth to win the award, her skills in the subject were renowned and her reputation spread much further than Hogwarts. Elizabeth took the award and shook dumbledores hand, she smiled at him and felt a blush line her cheeks as Dumbledore winked at her. She felt pride well up in her as she held the accolade that showed her talent in arithmancy.

"The prize for Divination goes to Peter Pettigrew and Clarissa fawley."

The marauders jumped Peter and gave him claps on the back, all of the seventh year Gryffindor's had at least won one accolade and it made them feel proud, even legendary, perhaps they were the first group to have ever done that! McGonagall looked at them with prize and they all held in their laughter as they watched her stealthily wipe her eyes.

Clarissa was wearing a baby blue asymmetrical gown that fell to the ground at the back and just above her ankles at the front. It was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline. The waist was nipped and the fabric had a slight tonal print that was a beautiful texture. She matched it with baby blue strappy pumps and her strawberry blonde hair was in loose curls down her back.

"The prize for Muggle studies goes to Dorcas Meadows and Sirius Black."

There was one word to describe Dorcas that night, stunning. Her dark brown hair was pulled up into a straight ponytail, leaving her back and shoulders bare, showing off her bronze skin and taute muscles. Her dress was a firey red that had a deep v-neck neckline, the bodice was tight and the dress fell to the ground and resembled a mermaids tail. The dress was like a second skin, it hugged all of her curves. She matched this with bronzed makeup and a red lip. When she got onto the podium an awed Elizabeth turned to the girl and whispered.

Sirius had the largest smirk on his face as he saw the Slytherins look at him with distaste. He knew that letters would be sent home that night and he didn't even need the award. it was just the thought of his mothers reaction to the subject that would be more than enough. He was more proud of this than transfiguration award.

"You look Amazing Dorcas!" Dorcas's smile widened to show off her perfectly straight teeth and she leant forward and hugged the girl.

"Thanks love, so do you! And great job on the awards… people are betting on you getting dux you know?"

Elizabeth blanched and looked at her bewildered. "Well some people are going to leave tonight with emptier pockets than they arrived with, I reckon it'll be Lily or Remus."

"No offence but so do I" Dorcas looked at her unabashedly.

"None taken Dorcas." She laughed and hugged the tall girl once more.

When Sirius came Back, Amycus leant over and whispered in his ear maliciously,

"You filthy bloodtraitor." He spat.

"And proud." Sirius laughed and turned away from him.

"Your parents would be so disappointed in you." Sirius turned to him and smirked,

"That has been my life aspiration since day one, I live to disappoint my parents."

"The award for Care of Magical Creatures goes to Pandora Nolan."

Dumbledore waited for the applause to die down before continuing, he looked out to the crowd with a grandfatherly look in his eyes, "The award for excellence in duelling goes to Sirius Black."

Sirius smirked at Snape who scowled at him as he went to receive his prize. Obviously someone was still sore over his loss.

"The award for excellence in quidditch goes to one of the best players I've ever seen, James Potter."

The audience was roaring with applause and cheers, however one of the happiest faces came from the only person standing at the Slytherin table, Lucinda Talkalot, his fellow captain and one of the largest competitors and best players he'd had the honour of knowing and meeting. If all Slytherins were like her than he'd probably like Slytherins, too bad that they were more like Snape than her.

James had a massive smile on his face, in a way he felt bitter over the war because that night, through the accolades he had gathered he had been given so many opportunities, but now...all he could do was fight.

Once the applause died down everyone was leaning at the edges of their seats, this was what they'd been waiting for all night.

"It is my pleasure to announce that the accolade for academic excellence goes to Remus Lupin!"

Lily squealed and hugged an overjoyed Remus, "You better get dux Lils." He whispered in her ear, the Marauders clapped him on the back and Mary pressed a chaste kiss on his lips.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, an affectionate smile on his face as he looked upon the crowd. "At last, it is with pleasure to announce the Dux of the Graduating year of 1978…Lily Evans!"

The great hall echoed with applause and tears welled up in the head girls emerald eyes, she was enveloped in a tight group hug by her classmates who had teared up, the emotions of that day finally hitting everyone. This was it.

Lily felt tears fill her eyes and her cheeks start hurting from the massive smile on her face, merlin it felt so good to be recognised officially. All her hard work, tears, essays and effort had payed off that night. The past seven years had payed off and it felt bloody brilliant!

However that joy wasn't reciprocated by everyone, disgust painted itself onto the Slytherins faces, a Mudblood had beat all of them, they felt as though they had been slapped in the face.

She had beat each and every one of them.

The filthy Mudblood.

She would pay.

The marauders were standing on the tips of their toes, faces flushed with excitement and exhurberant smiles on their faces, Two of their own had gotten the two greatest honours of the night!

Dumbledore once more cleared his throat, silence set across the hall, "Congratulations to those whom acquired awards tonight, you have all placed hard work and dedication into your schooling over the last seven years, and that goes for all of you, myself and this entire faculty are extremely proud of all your achievements and how far you've come in the last year."

Before Dumbledore could continue a loud bang echoed around the room, and a flash of light followed, many of the students took out their wands until they looked up. Fireworks began erupting all over the great hall, streaks of Crimson and Gold, Yellow and Black, Blue and bronze and Silver and Green decorated the ceiling.

Lily let out a laugh, "This is why you were all restless!" she wrapped her arms around James, The fireworks, instead of dissipating formed shapes, of each of the houses, a snake, a lion, an eagle and a badger. Glowing in the sky. Laughter and applause graced the grandiose hall.

One more firework appeared right in the middle of the dance floor, a stag, a rat, a wolf and a dog dancing around in a circle. The marauders were gripping eachother tightly, their eyes watering slightly at what would be their finale, their farewell to Hogwarts. Underneath the dancing animals was signed, _Farewell Fuckers, The marauders._

Lily looked up at James with the largest grin, he was laughing himself to tears "Let me guess, Sirius did that part."

"Well they aren't going to give him a detention on the last day are they?" he laughed caused her shoulders to shudder as her kept in laughter erupted. To her side Mary was laughing at Sirius whom was being berated by Remus for using such rude language.

Dumbledore cleared his throat causing everyone to silence, but every once in a while a giggle would begin and would be infectious. Dumbledore let out a laugh before continuing, "Ah, Hogwarts will not be the same without our resident pranksters, you will be missed my boys, you will be missed."

The boys seemed to grip eachother tightly at his words, they had found eachother at the start of their Hogwarts journey as high pitched, nervous 11 year olds, now they ended their journey as grown men, still together and closer than ever, with the ever occasional voice crack. It was daunting, tomorrow they were leaving, and then they would never return, they too would become forgotten faces that ran through the halls, they'd just be another person.

"Alas as is tradition, I welcome the head boy and Headgirl, James Potter and Lily Evans for the first dance of the evening."

The couple linked arms and made their way to the middle of the hall which was empty of tables.

"Through the chaos of today I reckon I forgot to tell you how beautiful you look." James whispered in her ear as their hands intertwined and a soft ballad streamed through the hall.

She looked up and scrunched up her face in an expression one would make when constipated. "How about now?" she laughed causing James to chuckle and pull her closer towards him.

"Always Lils, always."

She could feel his heartbeat under her ear as she leant her head on his chest. "Thank you." She whispered. She felt him squeeze her waist as a reply.

* * *

Elizabeth leant into Sirius's side as they watched their best friends take the first dance, they looked so perfect together, like they had at the Halloween ball, months prior. Elizabeth jumped when she felt someone poke her. She turned around to see Mary smirking at her whilst holding Remus's hand.

"Don't do that!" Elizabeth harshly whispered,

Mary rolled her eyes, "You do it all the time!" In turn Elizabeth rolled her light blue eyes and looked forward towards James and Lily once more. She heard Mary sigh causing her to turn around and look at her in curiousity. Mary was tearing up…

"Hey whats wrong?" she leant out of Sirius's embrace and hugged her best friend.

"We're all grown up." A watery smile spread across her face, "Look at them, I bet in a year they'll be dancing like this again, except lils will be in a white dress and they'll have bands across their fingers." At the thought Elizabeth felt her heart speed up and a soft smile spread across her cheeks. Merlin her friends deserved nothing more, she wished for her friends to be happily married, she could just envision mini James and Lily's wrecking havoc.

"They deserve all the joy they can get." She whispered and squeezed Mary's hand. Mary nodded in agreement.

"I just hope we're all alive to see it."

Tears welled in Elizabeths eyes, "Please don't." she shook her head, her voice laced with implorement. She didn't want to hear it, she just wanted one day where she didn't need to think of what was happening outside the walls they were encased in. "Not today, not when we have so much to celebrate. Lets just pretend that the war isn't happening, for one night."

She sighed and looked towards the dancing couple, Lily was wearing a floor length jade gown. It had a strapless sweetheart neckline and the bodice was embellished with silver jems and beads. She was wearing strappy silver heels that peeped from underneath the scalloped hemline every step she took and her hair was pulled into a half up-half down hairstyle which fell straight down her back. James was wearing Dark green dress robes with black dragon hide boots, his cloak went upto his ankles and his glasses were rimmed gold. They looked a pair.

Dumbledore and McGonagall made their way to the dance floor hand in hand giving the notice that couples could make their way onto the dance floor.

Sirius turned to Elizabeth and bowed, taking her petite hand in his. "Will you give me the honour of a dance mi'lady?" Elizabeths glossy pink lips stretched into a wide smile and she let out a huff of laughter.

"You don't even need to ask, mi'lord."

A bark of laughter escaped him as they walked hand in hand towards the right hand corner of the dance floor. As they walked Sirius couldn't help but watch the beautiful angel that was holding his hand and walking next to him, was she even walking? It looked as though she was gliding in mid air.

Elizabeth was wearing a stunningly beautiful navy blue gown, it had a deep v-neck, the bodice was embellished with lighter blue crystals, a slender belt defined the waist and was adorned with silver beads. The A-line skirt felt to the ground in invisible layers covered by feathers all over. She wore nude pumps and her hair fell in loose curls around her shoulders.

He couldn't help but admire the way the feathers streamed in a train behind her, dragging across the floor tantilisingly. She bit her lip and looked up at him as her hands slid behind his neck and his muscled arms settled around her slim waist. He was the luckiest man in the world, she was so beautiful and intelligent and kind, she was perfect, an angel.

"Lizzie, you're an angel." A crimson blush spread across her dewy cheeks and she bit her lip, casting her gaze towards the floor. Her long lashes cast shadows across her high cheekbones. "The most perfect, ethereal person in the world. l'ange"

She looked up in surprise, she hadn't known he knew French. "Tu parle français."

Curiosity glimmered in her eyes as he too looked at her in surprise, "Oui, je ne savais pas que vous avez fait." He spoke with confidence and could barely contain her surprise

"That went over my head!" she laughed, throwing her head back, her slender neck stretched and the muscles pulled taught against her skin. His intense grey eyes flew straight to the crook of her neck, he craved to press his lips there, to bruise her, to kiss her, to lick her. He wanted to press himself close enough to her to nuzzle his head in the crook in her neck. He felt himself flush and his collar and pants felt tighter than they were moments prior.

"You okay?" He heard through the hazy fog in her brain, his entranced grey eyes diverted towards her blue eyes, seeing the pure innocence and kindess in her eyes, he felt his temperature drop slightly. She was too pure, too angel like. Every single time he'd ever felt the need to relieve pressure or one of his more risqué dreams featured her, afterwards he always felt like a perverted old man.

"yeah, of course." He muttered and raked his eyes over her elegant features. "So you don't speak French fluently?"

"Before I came to Hogwarts they started teaching us at school and I've been there afew times." She shrugged, she had wished to have been able to learn in fluently, it was such a beautiful language. "Maybe you can teach me?"

At her words some of his more risqué and wild fanatasies entered his mind, teacher, student, he instantly felt his pant tighten once more. He shook his head and felt himself blushing slightly at the thought. He was Sirius black…HE DID NOT BLUSH!

"You're not going to teach me?" she questioned, hiding her disappointment well on her face, but her eyes seemed downcast at his apparent rejection.

"No, no, no! Sorry!" he laughed uneasily, "yeah, of course I'll teach you."

The way her face lit up, her eyes shimmered and her smile widened. She was so easy to please, so happy and greatful with what she had. She was truly an angel, she was content with what she had and hoped everyone better. The way she smiled, laughed, the way her eyes shimmered and her cheeks reddened. To know he elicited such a reaction from her, made his heart soar.

He loved making her laugh, being the reason she laughed. He never wanted to see her cry, and if he did, he wanted to be there to wipe her tears. He wanted to share her joy. He wanted to cuddle with her in a house that was there's. He wanted her to be a part of his future, and she wanted to be apart of his.

He loved her.

That realisation was something he'd never thought he'd feel romantically, he loved all his friends, he'd loved his cousin, he'd loved his uncle… he'd loved Elizabeth… but never romantically. But now… he loved her, he wanted to spend his days with her. She was his angel, his light.

He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and gazed into them, "We can start now if you like." He whispered, She gazed back into his stormy eyes and nodded with a grin.

"I'm up for it anytime." She laughed with a wink and leaned against his chest, his heart raced at the wildness of her words, the sheer possibilities.

He bit his lip as anxiety plagued him, what if she didn't feel the same way, what if she didn't love him, what if she didn't want to spend her days with him. His palms began to sweat and his skin became clammy. His heart was beating so far he was surprised he hadn't collapsed. What if she rejected him, or ran away… what if he ruined this magical moment and ruined their entire relationship.

But in the deep recesses of his mind, there was a part of him wondering…what if she did love him? What if she would say the same back? What if she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him?

He took a deep breath and sniffed the coconutty, vanilla scent of her hair and held her tighter against him than before.

"je t'aime mon ange"

His words startled her, she had understood what he had meant, her heart sped up and she felt her cheeks flush crimson. She exhaled and unknowingly tightened her grip around him. A girlish glee encased her and made her want to jump up and down on the spot. He loved her, he loved her!

She felt like a princess and he was her prince charming, she felt over the moon. Was this what the muggles meant when they said that they felt like they were on cloud nine? Her heart thumped in her chest and she felt breathless.

Her mouth felt dry as she pulled away slightly and looked up into his eyes. He looked so anxious and afraid at the thought of rejection. But she'd realised she loved him weeks ago, when he was battered and bleeding after he saved her that full moon. He had nothing to be afraid of, because she loved him in a way so wild and young. She craved him, she craved his heart and soul, she craved his touch and his words.

She leant up on her tip toes and placed a soft hand on his strong jawline, she pressed a soft kiss onto his full lips, he leant into the kiss and pulled her towards him. She sighed against him and ran a hand through his curly locks. His lips were smooth but rough, perfect, he moved them in circles against her own causing her to moan lightly. She pulled away and pressed her forehead against his, chest heaving after the passionate kiss. She gazed into his lust filled eyes with equal fervour.

"je t'aime aussi" she whispered, her hot, minty breath tickling his skin. A large smile spread across his face, he placed both his hands on her face and placed a chaste kiss on her pink lips.

"I will never get sick of hearing you say that." He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"je t'aime." She whispered causing him let out a bark of laughter. She wanted to spend the rest of her days telling him she loved him.

"et je vous." He whispered back, she looked back at him curiously, her blue eyes wide with confusion as she tried to piece. "And I you."

She had never felt more alive in her entire life, and she berated herself for saying that over a boy, it was against everything she had ever instilled in herself. But she could not argue against something that made her feel more alive than she ever had in her past eighteen years.

* * *

Mary pinched the bridge of her nose, "That is disgusting." She stated bluntly as she watched Remus demolish the steak on his plate.

"This is how a steak is cooked! You kill it twice!" Remus exclaimed with his mouth full of meat, waving his fork around to emphasise his point. He looked over at her plate of Salmon which was only half finished, looking pitful compared to his near empty plate. "I don't understand how you eat that!" he laughed disdainfully. "Its dry and crumbly and just…" he grimaced. Just…Salmon, or fish in general, he hated it. The smell, the taste, the texture; it made him feel ill, Remus had always put it down to his senses being in overdrive.

She rolled her eyes a picked some salmon off her plate, "Its honestly not that bad! Have you even tried it?"

Mary brought the fork closer and closer to Remus, merlin it stunk. He shook his head and backed away slightly. "Don't you dare!"

"What will happen if you try just a tiny bit?" she whined, widening her eyes and her lips formed into a slight pout. Her puppy eyes, he could never, ever resist those.

The stench was making him sick, he could feel it, that whiff of salty, sour, crumbly glump of shit Mary called healthy food. "I will literally chuck all over your beautiful dress and your outfit will be ruined."

She shrugged, a smirk tattooed on her pale face. "That's what magic's for."

He sighed and leant back, eyes pleading, "I will embarrass myself on the last day of school and that is how everyone will remember me."

Mary began to lean forward in her seat and his hazel eyes drifted downwards to her creamy, toned legs that were peeking through her aqua dress. He loved her legs, they were perfect to lie on, to look at, to grip, to… he shook his head, now was not the time for that train of thoughts.

"Come on Mare! Spare me tonight, I just got the Academic Excellence accolade, I'm the second smartest person in the year level, you should be rewarding me, not torturing me!" A wide smile broke out on her beautiful face, the same smile he had fallen in love with. With a mock sigh and a huff she retracted the fork with the vile fishy glump on it and put it in her mouth, she let out an exaggerated moan and leant back in her chair.

"Oh alright!" she rolled her eyes, "Just this once though! One day you're going to like Salmon." She laughed causing him to roll his eyes and intertwine her hand with his. She bit her pale pink lips and squeezed his hand.

He squeezed her thin hand back and smiled, "Come dance with me Mare." He whispered in her ear, and pressed a kiss behind her jaw. He smiled against her neck as she muffled a moan, Remus retracted and looked into her perfect sapphire eyes. "What'd you say?"

"I'd be a fool to say no." she whispered with a wink, she stood up and pulled him along with her, his eyes were glued to her, with every step she took her hips swayed side to side emphasising the muscles in her back…amongst other places; her bouncy blonde hair cascaded down her upper back, the dress had two straps crisscrossing across her shoulder blades. She was wearing an aqua frosted satin dress that had a floor length outer skirt that was slightly pleated up top with a short, mid thigh length mini dress underneath. She was wearing nude peeptoe platforms.

She looked magnificent.

As they reached the dance floor she turned and spun into his arms, she looked up and wrapped her arms around his neck, Mary hummed afew notes before looking up into his hazel eyes.

"I love this song." She whispered, as they swayed along to the slow music, this was so beautiful, glittering lights adorned the walls of the great hall and the floor was a beautiful silverfish blue.

With a smug smirk Remus let out a laugh, "And I love you." Marys smile widened once more showing off her white teeth, he loved her smile, and the adorable gap between her two front teeth that he knew irked the living day lights out of her. She rolled her eyes and leant up on the tips of her toes, she pressed her lips against his slightly chapped lips, he felt the sparks that were described in muggle fairytales, the fireworks that erupted between the two…

It was magical.

* * *

Peter stood to the corner nursing a goblet of pumpkin juice, the whole formal party thing just wasn't his scene, it never had been and he suspected it never would be. Everyone just seemed too perfect, and dolled up, everyone had immaculate manners and knew how to dance, they knew the difference between the fish fork and the salad fork, they knew there was such thing as an oyster fork! He would've just thought to use the fish fork. But no, there was a tiny fork with three prongs instead of four that made the entire difference. Galas just…they made him feel dumber than he already felt.

Everyone was perfect, and he wasn't.

It seemed that that was his greatest failure, not being able to look beyond the surface, He'd see an extremely hardworking, intelligent person and think that they wanted to be smart, but perhaps they want to make someone proud, or have a secret ambition, or something that they've wanted to accomplish their whole life. But all he'd see is a smart person.

Perhaps that would be his downfall, seeing everything in Black and white, or maybe his greatest accomplishment. Only the ticking of clocks would tell.

As he took a long sip from the heavy goblet he noticed someone dressed in red standing next to him from his peripheral vision. What on earth? He turned in surprise and shock, still struggling to swallow all the pumpkin juice in his mouth. Next to him was standing one of the hottest birds in their year level, next to him!

Dorcas Meadows.

A soft smile graced her angular features as she watched his struggle. "You might want to swallow that first." She laughed softly, her voice was so musical and graceful. He felt himself flush crimson, this beautiful girl, this hot as girl, the girl that was every fifth years wet dream, was speaking to him. Peter Pettigrew!

After a moment he swallowed and let out a cough at the sensation, Dorcas had put her hand on her back and tapping him lightly to clear his throat.

"Thanks." He muttered whilst clearing his throat,

"Anytime." She whispered back, flicking her straight brown locks back off her shoulder, his pale blue eyes studied her shoulders and back which had been exposed at that moment, the way her quidditch toned arms rippled softly with every movement, or how her shoulders were elegantly defined. In his eyes she was more beautiful than those sickly thin models of the muggle world. Dorcas let out a heavy sigh as she looked forward towards the dance floor where couples were swaying to a Celestina warbeck song.

"They don't realise how lucky they are do they?"

Peter looked towards her and revelled in the fact that she could've gone to anyone, but she went to him. Her studied her high cheekbone and the pretty slope of her nose, her thin dark brown eyebrows and long dark eyelashes. He shook his head in response.

"But perhaps we're the lucky ones, we don't have to be tied down by somebody else, the decisions we make are for ourselves, we don't need to consider that many outside factors."

She turned and looked at him, Peter was pensive, she was right, but Dorcas had never seemed to be the type to settle down, she was carefree and independent, however he'd always dreamed of one day marrying and having kids. Of being someone's husband and father, of growing old with someone he loved.

"If that's how you choose to spend the rest of your years, I reckon it'd get pretty lonely after a while." He scuffed his foot against the shining floors, she let out a musical laugh and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I like it, you're spunky when you want to be." He looked into her chocolate eyes, "It's a great quality." His stomach churned and his heart felt like it was soaring, he…he liked something about him. He felt like a fourth year teenage girl but he felt so overjoyed!

After a moment of awkward silence she spoke up once more, but not before looking around cautiously, "Have you thought about joining the order?" startled at her line of questioning he too glanced around paranoid about others listening in.

"All of us are, in honour of Beverley." He puffed out his chest as a searing pain surged through him at the mention of her name, she ought to have been here tonight, they shouldn't have argued that day, that day should not have happened. She should be out there dancing, and yelling and laughing.

She should be alive.

He missed her, he never held romantic feelings for her, but not having her around, not speaking to her or seeing it. It was so foreign, she had been a constant for so long and just like that, she was gone.

"Just in honour of Wilkins, or because youse want to?" she questioned, raising her dark eyebrow.

"Of course we want to!" he exclaimed insulted, "We all want a world where can raise our children, and not worry about getting killed at work, or just walking down the street, we want to keep our family and friends safe, we don't want to worry about the reason why friends are late. We want to be normal people, and if it takes a shitload of fighting to accomplish that goal then so be it!" His chest heaved as he gasped for air. Dorcas looked at him appraisingly and nodded with a small grin.

"Inspiring." She shook her head and looked forward, "I already informed Dumbledore of my decision."

He turned and raised an eyebrow, "Am I going to receive the honour of finding out what said decision is?" She let out a soft laugh and took a sip of goblin wine, before looking to him.

"It was never a choice for me, I was always going to say yes."

And then she began to walk away leaving him stunned. He couldn't just let her go, not after that. "Thanks for the chat!" he yelled loud enough for her and fifty people to hear, she turned around and sunk a sharp tooth into her crimson lips,

"Anytime."

* * *

Lucinda Talkalot sat in a chair on her table by herself and gazed around the grandiose hall, she let out a sigh as she picked at the churros and the treacle tart on her plate, why she'd chosen treacle tart she would never know, she didn't even like treacle tart!

During the night she'd danced with most of her friends, thanked her teachers and even the other quidditch captains, except for one.

James Potter.

Its not that she was afraid to, no, she was just as brave as the bloody Gryffindor, but she didn't want to make much of a scene as he did beat her, in the cup and at getting the award. Not that she minded, she had always known that he was a better player.

But time was ticking all too fast for her liking, she couldn't not approach him, she wasn't a coward, and she wasn't going to leave on unresolved terms. Just because of stupid prejudices.

Her black eyes glanced with resolve across towards the opposite side of the room where she knew the seventh year Gryffindor's was sitting. Thinking of the devil. She rolled her eyes as she saw an emerald clad Lily Evans sitting next to the messy haired quidditch captain crying with laughter. Despite her dislike of all things lovey dovey, looking at them and seeing their visible love for eachother made her crave everything they had, it was intoxicating.

"Potter." The bespectacled teenager jumped in his seat and turned to see the dark skinned Slytherin sitting in the empty seat to his left.

"Talkalot." The grin on his face everpresent, "Are you here to Talkalot."he chortled with a wink. Evans coughed to hide her snigger. She, herself rolled her eyes and leant back,

"Potter, that got old in third year." She laughed and leant back. The silver gems of her bodice reflected off the royal blue fabric. The neck line was high up and haltered. It was a two piece gown, the skirt had a waistline covered in the same gems of the bodice. The skirt was the same royal blue silk and flowed, it had a thigh high slit that showcased her quidditch toned leg, paired with silver pumps. The skirt of the dress splayed across her lap.

She bit her lip and let out a sigh, Evans looked over in curiosity, "I don't mean to be rude, but why are you sitting with us and not out dancing with your friends." She gestured towards her fellow Slytherin housemates. She once more rolled her obsidian eyes.

"Because I've been waiting all night to get the chance to say this and this is probably my last chance." She smiled and looked into Evans emerald eyes. They looked at her expectantly causing her to sigh. "Look I just wanted to say congratulations on the award, and say that it has been great to play against you, maybe one day when you're a famous quidditch player I'll tell my kids that I got to play against the famous James Potter." She let out a laugh. Potter looked at her with a smirk on his face, he shook his head,

"Nah, I reckon I'll be the one telling my kids that I played against Lucinda Talkalot in Hogwarts if the rumour mill is correct." He winked at her, she looked down in embarrassment, it was true, the holyhead harpies had invited her to try out for the reserves. She nodded eliciting a hug from Evans.

"Congratulations! You'll be great!" she was shocked from the warmth emancipating from the redhead, she'd never really had the chance to get to know Evans but through partnering and homework assignments they had become aquainted. To be hugged from a friend, a genuine hug, it felt…it felt beautiful.

She cleared her throat and smiled brilliantly, "Thanks Evans."

"Call me Lily, It's only taken seven years." She let out a soft snort, Lucinda rolled her eyes,

"In that case call me Lucinda."

"Great, you too have been aquainted, now you'll have to send me a letter telling me all about try outs and how cool it is and get me tickets and all that jazz. Okay?" james had taken her by the shoulders and shaken her. She nodded in shock,

"I don't even know if I'll get it but okay."

James rolled his eyes, "You're the best player I know, besides myself." He added when he saw her raise her eyebrows, "Trust me, you'll get it."

Lucinda sent him a grateful smile before looking back at the dance floor where she saw Hailey gesturing for her to join them, she nodded and turned back to Potter and Lily. She stood up and they followed, She pulled Lily into a hug, grateful for her kindness and generosity.

"Congratulations on Dux, Lily, you deserved it." The girls emerald eyes slightly reddened at an effort to hold in tears,

"Thank you." She whispered back, "And good luck." Lucinda turned to Potter and stuck out her hand, James incased it in his much larger hand and shook it.

"Thanks Potter, and good luck. I'll ah, catch you on the flip side." James snorted and rolled his eyes,

"This isn't goodbye Talkalot, I'll be watching your games."

She released his hand from hers and let out a loud laugh, "Oh you better be!" as she walked away she heard him yell out a thanks, she turned around and gave him a thumbs up.

It took her seven years to realise…but Gryffindor's weren't all that bad.

" _To many of you we bid farewell, as you will be leaving the protection of these walls and venturing out into the world and finding your places. As I have mentioned several times, the world out there is a dangerous and uncertain place, Keeping that in mind I implore you to remember all your teachings over the past seven years, don't just remember the potions and the spells, but remember to be intelligent, to be brave, to be loyal and to be ambitious."_

Elizabeth gazed around the compartment all the Gryffindor seventh years had squished themselves into, these people, these amazing people were the bravest, most beautiful people she had met and she was forever grateful to have them in her life.

She looked behind her where Sirius was settled, "I hope I'm not squashing you." She whispered into his ear, he let out a bark of laugher and pressed a chaste kiss behind her ear,

"Never mon ange."

She rolled her eyes before leaning into his chest, "I love you." She whispered, listening to his heart beat against her.

"I love you too." He whispered back and wrapped his arms around her.

" _I hope that peace can once again be brought to light by you, our future. All of you will soon make choices that will define your pathways and who you will one day become, But I implore, Whether you are bidding these walls farewell or returning next year, to choose what is right, no what is easy."_

They all looked out of the compartment window in silence as the magnificent castle grew smaller and smaller the further they went, emotions thick between them, a tear ran down Elizabeths cheek, this was farewell to her home, to her carefree years.

It was time for her to bid farewell, and move onto the next chapter, a small watery smile graced her face as she remembered a conversation from not long ago.

 _. "lets just not think of this as the beginning of the end…but erm…"_

" _The end of the start?" Peter added in with a mouth full of toast, Beverley wrinkled her nose at the lack of etiquette before nodding._

" _yeah, the end of the start."_

* * *

 ***wipes away tears* How emotional, this is the end of part one folks! It has been an adventure all right! I am so excited to bring you the upcoming chapters since they are so action packed! So as a thank you for all your support below is two sneak Peeks.**

 _please meet with me this coming Tuesday at 11:40 on level 9._

 _She left him._

 **Obviously the next chapter is extremely action packed aha! Don't forget to follow, favorite and review! I cant wait to hear your feedback!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Ruby xoxo**


	24. The Order of the Phoenix

**Hello my beautiful readers,**

 **This chapters intense, but I think you guys will like it, I'm super proud of it, I love the ending :))))**

 **Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 150 REVIEWS! WHAT IN THE NAME OF PEPPERMINT HUMBUGS! Honestly I could never have imagined this, thank you so much, especially to, , anon, Anya, Raven that flies at night, madwamoose, Beetle126, XlorienXwarriorsX, and Nova,  For their kind words and constant support, you guys are the bomb!**

 **I hope you all enjoy the chapter, please don't forget to favourite, follow and review so I know what is good and bad!**

* * *

 _"No sensible man ever engages, unprepared,_

 _in a fencing match of words with a woman."_

 _-Wilkie Collins_

The summer break, had come to an end, many mellowed over this fact, they whined and moaned as they trampled over to their daily jobs. This was the case for most. However for the recent Hogwarts graduates the end of summer break, bought with them anxiety for the results for their NEWTS and notices of acceptance to their selected fields.

The former Gryffindor seventh years, scattered somewhat in the three months post-graduation. The marauders moved into a flat just outside of Diagon Alley, Lily went on a family holiday around Europe. Elizabeth had moved in with her grandmother until she pulled together the funds to rent a flat, her sister sickened by what magic had done to their family moved into their distant aunts house for the summer. Mary helped the boys move in and spent many days at Potter manor practising Quidditch; but continued to reside with her parents and brothers.

Mr and Mrs Evans, were so proud of Lily's NEWT results that they bought her a brand new Yellow car, Lily passed her exams within two weeks and insisted on driving everywhere. Except for the fact, that she'd just returned to the country and was extremely jetlagged. Through correspondence James and Sirius had rediscovered their love of motor vehicals and Sirius was hoping to use his unexpected inheritance to buy a motorcycle.

The boys had moved within 2 weeks and spent weeks perfecting their flat so it would be the coolest, most macho Batchelor Pad in the history of wizardkind. They had even gotten Elizabeth to paint a massive painting with the same engravement that was on the front of the marauders map and hung it up in their lounge!

Once Lily had left james had moped for three days before Sirius got fed up and walloped him with a broomstick, naturally, as would occur between two teenagers, a fist fight ensured and both boys emerged with bloody noses, black eyes and a very stressed and panicked Mrs Potter.

However it would be that day that their futures would be determined...well somewhat anyway.

* * *

Elizabeth Gilmore looked down at the emerald green envelope placed delicately before her, she'd gone to sit down for breakfast only to find the mysterious letter on her grandmothers breakfast table.

She gingerly picked up the letter and opened it, she had cast every spell she could recall at it and it was clean, no traces of any dark magic…nothing. Her blue eyes widened comically in shock as she read over the curved handwriting.

 _Dear Miss Elizabeth Gilmore,_

 _Congratulations on your graduation from Hogwarts, it's a shame that your generation does not get to bask in the freedom of finishing school instead of being thrust into a war._

 _You must be curious as to whom I must be. We have met during one of Horace Slughorn's celebrations._ _My name is Saul Croaker, and I am head of the Unspeakables. Over the past year I have kept an eye on you and all your achievements and accolades. Your reputation precedes far beyond the walls of Hogwarts._

 _I do not just keep an eye out on any Hogwarts students, I keep an eye out for those that have a variety of skill sets, an aptitude for something unique, and most of all, the capability to hide truths. I believe that you, Miss Gilmore, have the potential to be a great asset to the department of Mysteries._

The letter dropped out of Elizabeth's trembling hands, the department of mysterys… a chance to make a change in the future and solve cases, to invent spells and experiment! The possibilities were endless! Her heart raced as she thought of all the opportunities this could lead to.

In the back of her mind Elizabeth pondered as to why Mr Croaker seemed to be so lax in the information he was handing out. This was a time of war, what if somebody had intercepted the letter, what if she had been disloyal and dobbed him in.

 _I'm sure you have surmised that I am offering you a position in the Department of Mysteries. Now, whilst I am the head of the department I cannot readily hand out positions like peppermint humbugs. If you wish to accept the vacancy please meet with me this coming Tuesday at 11:40 on level 9._

 _After you finish reading this letter it will burn up and cease to exist. And I warn you that you will not be able to speak of the specifics of our meeting to anyone, even if you attempt to the untraceable spell I put on this letter would trick your brain into changing the topic of conversation. If you choose to not turn up or decline my offer your memory of this letter will be wiped._

 _I sincerely hope that you accept my generous offer,_

 _Don't forget, Tuesday 11:40 am_

 _With Regards,_

 _Saul Croaker, Head of the Department of mysteries._

Her stomach flipped simultaneously with nervousness and anticipation, In five days she could get a job that she wouldn't have imagined even in her wildest dreams. To think that she'd been given such a wonderful opportunity and Mr Croaker had given her a chance to decline, never would she have even considered to decline, she didn't even need to go to the meeting to accept the vacancy. It seemed that her entire seven years at Hogwarts were leading upto this offer, all the hardwork, and the studying…all the confusion to her pathway and she ended up with an option she hadn't even considered.

Elizabeth Gilmore, an Unspeakable.

It just sounded so bloody right.

* * *

Over the last week acceptance letters had been sent out all over the country, James, Mary and Sirius had been welcomed into the auror academy. Lily was going to begin Healer training at St mungo's in the coming weeks. Peter had deliberated over what he was to do before deciding to help out at Honeydukes until he made a firm career choice and Remus…well Remus had always known that post Hogwarts living would be very different , and much harder. But he was shielded from the horrors of being a werewolf for so long that the realisation of how life was going to be, was more difficult than he imagined.

It was a realisation that he did not deserve.

The brunette looked up at the clock and gasped, her blue eyes flickered down to her appearance and a grimace passed over her face. Today was her first meeting with the order of the phoenix. Putting down her cup of coffee she raced up her grandmother's squeaky stairwell.

She had yet to find herself a flat, She raced into her room and slipped on a yellow and white striped strapless top with a pair of bootleg denim jeans, and yellow flats. She added a pair of brown large sunglasses to pull her straight hair back with and without saying goodbye to her grandmother, apparated to the Marauders flat.

Elizabeth wrinkled her nose as the stench of the lounge wafted towards her, she couldn't have expected any less, four messy teenagers living together. With a roll of her eyes she picked up the clothing on the way to the kitchen and threw it in a pile on the couch which was littered with chip packets and pizza boxes. Typical.

The sight of Remus engrossed in a book sipping on a cup of tea welcomed her as she wandered into the kitchen. She cleared her throat from behind the engrossed teenager. Remus jumped from his seat causing the tea to swirl in the hot mug. He turned and a large smile spread across his scarred face.

"Hey Liz!" he stood up and grabbed a tissue to clean up the spilt tea, "You hungry?"

Her stomach grumbled at the idea but she looked at the clock and shook her head.

"Nah, I'm all good Remus. I wouldn't mind a cup of tea." He gave her a smile over his shoulder and picked up a box, "Earl Grey?"

She rolled her eyes.

"You know it's my favourite." He let out a laugh before waving his wand at the pot of water, "Are the others up?" she questioned looking around at the abnormally silent flat.

Remus shook his head,

"What do you think?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes and leant against the bench, "I was relishing my peace and quiet until you turned up." She snorted, Remus leant against the bench towards her, "Infact I was going to go wake them just as you turned up, but now that I'm so busy making your tea…" he trailed off. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow in amusment.

"You just want to finish the chapter you're reading." She laughed before turning on her heel and wandering down the narrow corridor. She walked to the furthest room before wandering in. A grin emerged on her pale face as she saw a lump under the sheets and dark curls splayed across a pillow.

She crept over to the large bed before sliding onto it next to Sirius. She turned towards him and a small smile spread on her face as she saw how peaceful he looked in his sleep, his full lips were spread slightly apart and she could feel his hot breath lightly on her face, dribble was dried onto his dimpled chin and his eyelashes were dusting against his cheeks.

He looked so young and innocent, there was no mischief on his face, no stress, no jokes or laughter, there was no love or lust, just peacefulness, and it was beautiful.

He was beautiful.

Sirius let out a mumble in his sleep and his arms wrapped around her waist bringing her closer, she snuggled closer to him and buried her head into his chiselled chest.

"Sirius." She whispered reluctantly, she didn't want to wake him up but they were running short on time. A groan escaped him and she felt him shake his head in denial against the top of her head. "Sirius."

Elizabeth reluctantly escaped his embrace and rolled onto her stomach so she was looking at a half asleep Sirius, his eyes were partly open and staring at her. "Good morning babes." She whispered. Sirius leant up to press a kiss onto her lips before she leant back with a shake of her head.

"No kisses until you brush your teeth." Sirius fell back onto his bed with a groan.

"You're one of those type of people." She raised an eyebrow, he gave her a roguish smirk, "I guess no morning sex for us then." He winked. She lightly hit him on the chest before pulling herself up off of his bed, She leant forward and pressed a kiss onto his forehead.

"Hurry up we're going to be late." He groaned and rolled on his bed, tumbling whilst cocooned in his Gryffindor coloured sheets.

"Stay." He raised a hand towards her in desperation, she snorted in dismissal,

"No!" she dragged out, "I have to wake peter and James." He raised his head off the carpet.

"You're not going to wake them up like you woke me up right."

She laughed and leant against the doorway. "I'm going to drop a pitcher of cold water on them."

Sirius's eyes lit up with mischief and pride, a large smile spread across his face, "Atta girl."

* * *

The Marauders and Elizabeth walked into the three broomsticks donned in summer muggle clothing attracting many glares from customers.

Elizabeth exhaled and leant up, "so much for being inconspicuous." She whispered into Sirius's ear, he let out a bark of laughter bringing upon them more curious looks.

"You, mon ange, cannot go anywhere without attracting peoples attention." He whispered back causing her to look up at him, eyes alight with curiousity.

"How come?" she whispered back, He bit his lip and grabbed onto her nimble hand as he felt eyes on her,

"Your magnificent beauty draws everyone in." a crimson blush spread across her lightly freckled cheeks, he always knew how to get a reaction out of her, it was infuriating!

"You're too sweet." She bit her full bottom lip drawing his eyes to her sensual but innocent action, merlin she was so bloody hot,

"You're far too humble." He joked as they walked towards madam rosmerta hand in hand.

Elizabeth looked up with a teasing grin.

"Your arrogance is enough for the both of us Sirius." He took a step back and placed his free hand on his chest with a wounded expression on his handsome face,

"Ouch, that hurt, that was low." He gasped causing her to let out a musical laugh. On the inside he marvelled at her beauty, she was an angel, the most beautiful, he imagined the angels in the stories he was told about in folk tales to look like her.

She opened her mouth to say something when a loud voice interrupted them causing a sigh of relief to come from James who was standing behind them during their banter. "Thank merlin." He muttered under his breath,

"Because you and Lilyflower are any better." Sirius turned to his best friend with eyes alight. James rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Oh it's been a long three months without you lot!" Madam Rosemerta sighed as she moved towards them and pressed loud kisses on all their cheeks. Peters face went crimson as she turned her back towards him to speak to Sirius and herself.

"You two still together I see, Oi James, You and Miss Evans still going good?" she asked conversationally. The bespectacled boy nodded, a large smile plastered across his face,

"Of course Madam Rosemerta, I told you, one day she's going to be my wife." The older lady shook her head with amusement,

"To be young again." She laughed, she had a pretty laugh, Elizabeth mused, not a delicate, giggly sort, but a loud, husky one. Like Beverley's had been, she thought with a sad smile. "Are you all up for your ususal?"

This bought her attention back to the conversation, she shook her head. "No Madam Rosmerta, we were just wondering if we can use some floo powder."

"So polite." She smiled and pinched one of Elizabeths cheeks, "Sirius you have always had good taste in companions." She commented, looking at the handsome boy. Elizabeth scrunched her face at the comment, Sirius was just very shallow and vain, she pondered, but then again he chose her so he cant be too shallow, she mused sardonically.

"Yeah go for it, three sickles a person." She winked and placed her hand out, the other on her jutted hip.

"Aw, Rosie Dear, you ask too much." He groaned as he fished through his jeans pockets for sickles. "Ooo I don't think I can find it." he patted himself down.

"I do not Sirius Black!" she laughed, "Unless you want to pay the ususal price of a galleon..." she trailed off. Causing laughter from James who fished out some money for all of them because Sirius happened to have muggle money and Madam Rosmerta didn't take muggle cash.

"SIRIUS!" a husky voice yelled across the room, "JAMES!"

The two boys and their companions turned to the sound only to be bombarded by a tall blonde who carried the stench of cigarettes.

"Marlene!" they exclaimed as they wrapped their muscled arms around the girl. "Long time no see!"

The girl pulled away from them and laughed, "Not long enough!" She opened her mouth to speak before she leant towards Remus and James, "Your missus are here." She winked, her pouty red stained lips upturned.

James turned just in time for Lily to jump into his arms and press a chaste kiss onto his lips.

"Hey stranger." He laughed, drinking in her image, she had tanned slightly from her holiday in italy, her hair seemed to have taken on a golden sheen from sunlight, her freckles less pronounced and her green eyes sparkled with love and joy. She was wearing a simple white sundress with brown sunglasses poised on her head.

"I've missed you." she breathed against him, James smiled as he gazed at her,

"I've missed you more." he whispered, "I bet." Lily let out a loud laugh.

Remus felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his torso from behind causing a large smile to spread across his scarred face. "Lo Remus." She said, her voice muffled from snuggling into his shoulder. He twisted his head around to see her buried into his back, his smile softened at the sight, she was so beautiful, so perfect.

"Mary." She looked up at the sound of her name and opened her mouth to reply when a loud crash startled everyone in the room. The group of what seemed to be half the ministry personnel turned and let out a sigh of relief at the sight before them.

A giggling blonde was lying face first with her hair splayed around her and a vase lying in two next to her feet. A tall, well built man was standing over her clutching his stomach with laughter as it bubbled to the surface. The female rolled onto her back with loud giggle, the man placed his hand out for her to grab onto which she did and pulled herself up with a small jump.

"Thanks babe."

The man smiled, a warm smile, a familiar smile.

"No problem Ally."

The short woman spun around as she heard the clearing of a throat and a large dimply smile spread across her pixie face. She sped walked over to the large group with a beaming grin, excitement emanated off her aura. When she got close enough she pounced into Elizabeth's arms with a squeal.

"I missed you all so much!" she pressed a kiss to her pale cheek and then spun around to her others in which she reciprocated her actions. Frank walked around and shook the guys hands and hugged the girls.

"Its been far too long!" James flashed her a wry smile,

"it seems everyones been saying that today." He gave Marlene a pointed look in which she reciprocated with a mock shocked look that clearly wrote 'who me?' on her sharp features. Alice looked over to Marlene and rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"I'm so glad you've all finished school now!" she clapped her hands together, "I can finally finalise my wedding planning because you lot are around and its extremely, hard to plan a wedding without your bridesmaids."

The guys looked at Frank with beseeching looks, begging him to not put them through the hell that is called wedding planning. Alice caught the look and placed a hand on her cocked hip.

"And don't think you lot are getting out of it." She pointed at them with a free hand, "Theres plenty you guys can do."

Sirius ran a hand through his locks.

"Alice, you know we'd love to help but Auror training you know." He shrugged, "It'll be hard pressed finding time to sleep let alone help with wedding planning."

Alice raised a thin eyebrow and flashed him a wry smile,

"You know Sirius, as someone who has completed auror training, I can attest to the fact that you will have enough time to sleep and plan a wedding considering I did it for the past seven months."

The smug smile fell off Sirius's handsome face, his full lips parted to speak when a hushed silence spread across the room causing everyone to turn around. There standing behind his desk was Dumbledore, in his silver haired glory, adorned in hot pink robes with blue stars splayed across it. He widened his arms and gave everyone a warm smile.

"Welcome my friends." His eyes twinkled behind his half moon glasses. He sat down in his throne like chair and folded his hands onto the table. "I have met briefly with many of you on the streets over the summer, I bid you welcome back; To many of you this is your first meeting with everyone here, Welcome."

A blush appeared on Elizabeth's cheeks as everyone's eyes whirled over to the group of newbies standing bunched together as if they were lost on their first day of Hogwarts.

"Today isn't going to be a stress filled, mission and tactic meeting, simply a meeting of introduction and ideas." He spoke, looking towards the recent graduates whom were giving him a look of gratitude. Some of the elder members were sporting sour looks at having to spend an hour in the company of nervous 18 year olds as opposed to doing something useful with their time whilst some looked just as grateful as the newbies.

"Today will be like we're all first years again, meeting one another for the first time once more." Peter who previously seemed overjoyed to not have to do much that day, he'd eaten far too many sweets at honeydukes last night and had a bad case of diarrhoea, seemed to pale within seconds of first year being mentioned. Not a good time for any of them let alone Peter.

"So what; Do we sit in a circle and give our name and a fact about us or something?" Sirius asked sarcastically, causing Elizabeth to kick him in the shins. Marlene snorted from next to him, the rest of the order internally sighed, the last thing they needed was another Marlene McKinnon.

"What did you not understand about what Dumbledore just said?"

Sirius gave her an affronted look, "I was just clarifying his statement Mars." Marlene rolled her eyes and flicked back her blonde locks.

"Well since you're now assured of what you're meant to do why don't you start us off, I don't think Gid and Fab understood the instructions." The two redheads perked up at the mention of their names. The two men opened their mouths to react at the statement when Sirius began to speak.

"Well my name is Sirius Orion Black the third." He said causing some to shift awkwardly in their seats, he gave those dark looks causing them to shift even more.

Marlene gave him a look.

"Well what about your fact about yourself, since you're so keen to share."

"I was being sarcastic about that part." He laughed causing her to roll her eyes and Elizabeth to nudge him in the side.

"Well I wasn't!" she laughed, "Go on you mutt, give us all you got."

Elizabeth inwardly rolled her eyes at the casual banter between them. Well to anyone else it was banter but to her it seemed like blatant flirting. She knew Sirius was a naturally flirty person, he practiced his flirting with his pot plants for merlins sake. But she didn't appreciate when he did it right in front of her. She nibbled on her bottom lip and slightly shrugged away his arms from around her.

The fact was that in front of her was standing this beautiful, slender, blonde. Said blonde was beautiful, with bright green eyes, and full, pouty red stained lips. A devil may care attitude and wit. She was practically a female Sirius for merlins sake. And here she was a dark haired arty bookworm, with blue eyes like half of the world population, freckles, pale skin and awkward disposition and bad banter. She was the right catch wasn't she.

"Oh if you insist!" he groaned, placing his hands in his front pockets. "I was a Gryffindor."

Marlene clapped her hands together slowly.

"Wow!" she said dryly, "I'm so enlightened."

Lily was glaring angrily at the back of sirius's head at the way he was blantaly acting whilst in a relationship, with her best friend none the less.

Remus looked back to see Elizabeth glaring daggers at Sirius's back whilst simultaneously staring at his backside, merlin he had such a perky butt, she was jealous. He flashed her a sympathetic smile and moved back so he was standing next to her.

"Enjoying the show?" She rolled her eyes and let out a frusturated huff, blowing her fly aways away from her face.

"Oh yes, I love watching my boyfriend flirt with some blonde bimbo whose probably given him 10 blowjobs."

Remus let out a huff of laughter.

"It was more than 10 actually." She glared at him causing him to shift awkwardly, "Look, You're his girlfriend Liz, just ask him about her and he'll probably tell you."

She rolled her eyes, seeing her motion he continued, "And if he doesn't tell you then ask her, Marlenes actually a really nice girl, once you get past the rudeness and the cigarettes and the arrogance."

"She sounds like an onion." Elizabeth remarked dryly causing him to throw her a curious look. "Many, layers, makes you tear up and tastes bad."

"Well according to Sirius she tas-" Elizabeth raised her hand up to remus, a disgusted expression on her face.

"Please do not even finish that sentence." He let out a huff of laughter as she looked around the room to see that they'd missed half the introductions. She gave Remus a look and he bent down slightly to whisper in her ear.

"Well you know our group, that's Benjy Fenwick, Cardaroc Dearborn, The Prewett twins…" She nodded along memorising all the names when the bane of her existence opened her big mouth and began to speak.

"Well I'm Marlene McKinnon, call me Mack, Mars, McKinnon- whatever gets you to sleep at night I'm not fussed." She snorted, "And I bloody love fire whiskey- that shits great." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and snorted underneath her breath. Of course she loved firewhisky, Sirius's second favourite drink.

Finally after what seemed like hours but in reality was about thirty minutes her turn came.

"My names Elizabeth Gilmore and…" she stumbled for abit, despite having planned what she was going to say for the last twenty minutes. "I love art, everything about it, drawing, painting, photography; you name it." Some of the older members looked at her approvingly, she was a fresh change after Sirius's blunt replies and Marlene's seemingly witty comment about fire whiskey.

* * *

Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief when Sirius and herself were standing in his flat alone. Lily and James had gone down the Evans's residence for lunch, which James did not mind at all considering Lily's mother seemed to love James more than she loved both of her daughters combined, much to Mr Evans's chagrin. Mary and Remus had gone for a picnic and Poor Peter had a shift at Honeydukes.

She turned to Sirius and glared at him angrily causing him to take a cautious step back. She was furious, how dare he treat her like nothing but a toy to walk around with and show off infront of all those distinguished people. How dare he just flirt with some blonde bimbo whilst he was holding her close to him. She was his girlfriend for fucks sake, she wanted to be treated like it.

"So." She said, anger lacing through her voice, Sirius took another step back, "Do you want to explain to me what today was about?" her exterior calm but her interior was fuming.

"We had a meeting and met a whole bunch of people." She nodded slowly, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she did so.

"Anything else?" he shook his head, confusion painted all over his features. She let out a harsh laugh and pinched the bridge of her nose. "See that is exactly the problem! The fact that you have no clue of what you did wrong!"

"Well then, why don't you explain to me what I seemed to have done wrong." He questioned, his mischievous grey eyes hardened to a steely colour which would've made any less beings flinch.

"YOU DISRESPECTED ME!" she yelled, finally snapping at her irritation from his ignorance, how dare he stand there clueless whilst inside she was breaking.

"HOW IN MERLINS NAME DID I DISRESPECT YOU!" he yelled back with equal force, pointing between one another, spit splayed from his mouth as he spoke. "You're the one that moved away from me! You're the one that was ignoring me during that meeting!" he pointed at her emphasising the you. "How is it that I DISRESPECTED YOU!"

"Well you see, Sirius Orion Black the third." She mocked in a haughty voice, " two words. Marlene McKinnon." His face looked incredulous.

"YOU ARE BARMY! What the hell does Mars have to do with any of this"

"You spent the WHOLE NIGHT-" she emphasised, tears began to spring to her blue eyes, "FLIRTING with this hot, skinny blonde, who is every guys wet dream INFRONT OF YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" he opened his mouth to protest, "You know your brunette, nerdy, not so outgoing GIRLFRIEND, oh wait, she seemed to have SLIPPED YOUR MIND whilst you were flirting with some bimbo."

"She's not a bim-"

Elizabeth interrupted him midway, raising her hand.

"Oh so now you're DEFENDING HER!" she spat, "Merlin! You are- You are unbelievable!"

"ME!" He spat, his voice incredulous, "ME! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS BULLSHIT!"

"I.." Her mouth opened ever so slightly, not being able to think of anything to say in her defence.

"See You can't even deny it!" he let out a mocking bark of laughter, "You know nothing about Marlene and you're sitting there judging the both of us like you're my grand aunt Cassiopeia!"

"YOU HAVENT TOLD ME ANYTHING ABOUT HER!" she screamed, wringing her hands and pacing around, she picked up some cups and stormed over to the kitchen. He angrily followed her, rage plastered onto his features.

"YOU'VE NEVER ASKED!" he yelled, "WHAT DO YOU WANNA KNOW LIZ?" he questioned angrily, kicking a cupboard, "EVERYTHING HUH, well lets see." He spat, "In third year I lost my virginity to her, we shagged almost every night and day for two weeks straight. She gave me my first smoke, she was my best friend outside of the boys. Her family hated the fact she was in Gryffindor and so did mine so we related to one another, she has three older brothers, I once saved her from alcohol poisoning, she tried to commit in sixth year. Is that enough Liz?" Her chest heaved from yelling as she took in the information he was providing. She...merlin she felt so bad as her chest deflated and her heart dropped/

"DO YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE LIZ?" he yelled frustrated with her, she smashed the cups down into the sink, uncaring if they smashed and turned to him angrily. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU EVEN CARE!"

"Sirius you should be telling me these things anyway!" she yelled splaying her arm out in wonder, "I'm your girlfriend for god sakes! Not your mother, I'm not going to ground you!"

"Oh really!" he spat, rolling his steely eyes, "I was half expecting you to act like the crazed maniac she is!"

"You just don't understand do you?" she implored, a single tear rolled down her cheek, she turned and glared out of the window, "Its less about not telling the truth and more about the fact that you hurt me."

He looked wounded for a moment, like a pup who missed his owner. He felt so lost, like what did she mean! He loved her and in his mind, as long as they shared love then everything was fine, what the fuck was she badgering on about.

"You had the AUDACITY" she emphasised, "to treat me as if I was nobody Sirius, and it bloody hurt because I love you, and I honestly believed you when you said you loved me too." She spoke calmly and steadily, the adrenalin from before wearing off. She grabbed her handbag and jacket from the top of the couch and began to walk out of the front door.

"You know I don't just tell anyone I love them." He told her causing her to stop in her footsteps, "Marlene's hot, I won't deny it. But you mon ange, you are beautiful. I just don't know how to make you see that." She twisted her head just as a tear rolled down her pale cheek. His heart broke within at being the reason why she was in tears, he loathed himself for making her hurt. But he couldn't help the anger that welled within him, the fire that was burning within his inferno heart.

She shook her head mournfully and placed her hand on the door knob.

"That's not enough Sirius. Actions speak louder than words." She sighed, and walked out of the door. "Sweet talking your way out of it isn't going to fix anything, its just going to make things worse. Until you comprehend what you've done I don't want any contact with you."

And then she shut the door behind her. And let out the sob that had been threatening to tear out of her throat.

A tear ran down Sirius's face when he heard her sob, he had done this. His stupid immaturity and obliviousness let them sink this far. He had hurt the woman he loved, he had made her cry and scream and it was his fault.

An angry growl escaped him as bitterness and hate flowed through his veins, He grabbed a plate that was sitting around and piffed it at the red wall, seeing it shatter just as his relationship with Elizabeth did.

He crumbled against the wall as a sob teared itself from his throat.

She left him.

She actually left him.

 **Well that was intense... Hehe I'm so sorry! All of you are always telling me how much you love Blackmore and now I've gone and split them up, I promise, its not the end of the story, theres still sooooo much to go! But as a..."please don't hate me" gift I'm going to give you guys a sneak Peek...**

 _trying to hold in the vast contents within her stomach._

 **Or maybe I just made you guys hate me more, I dunno.** **Also how did you all like Saul Croakers letter and Elizabeths possible future job?** **Anyhow don't forget to favourite, follow and leave a review! Honestly getting notifications for my stories is the best feeling. The 160th reviewer gets a Sneak Peek so Hit me up :)**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Ruby xo**


	25. New beginnings

**Hello** **my beautiful readers,**

 **I cant wait for you guys to read this chapter!**

 **Also I was wondering, did the email notification not go through that this chapter was uploaded because there was a significant decrease in the amount of reviews from last chapter as opposed to usual, yet it was the second most viewed chapter out of all of them... Anyhow, thank you to those who reviewed, Madwamoose, Beetle126, Lisveth13, Raven that flies at night and Marie0907, you guys honestly give me so much motivation and love!**

 **Enjoy this chapter folks, I promise you will like it... pinkie swear!**

 **PS: NEXT WEEK THE UPDATE MAY NOT BE ON TIME! I am returning home and leaving next Tuesday but it is a 24 hour trip, I will be home by Wednesday night but I don't think I will have the time to update, so perhaps I will update on TURSDAY. Thank you for your understanding and sorry for the inconvenience!**

* * *

 _"The greatest power that a human possesses is the power of pure love."_

 _-Debasish Mridha._

For Elizabeth Gilmore, the last five days had been a lonely five.

Her little sister despised her, Lily was consumed by healer training, her parents were dead, her grandmother saw her as a burden, Mary as well as the boys were at auror training and she had had an argument with her boyfriend.

She was living it up, wasn't she.

Not all of it was bad though, she had scrubbed her grandmother's house from ceiling to the floor the good old muggle way, she had done some more work on her scrapbook, she'd planned an entire speech as to what she was going to say at her interview.

Speaking of said interview, it was currently Tuesday and 8:00, she had three and half hours to kill before her meeting yet she was standing in front of her mirror clad in a pair of light grey high waisted suit pants that clung to her thighs before splaying out at her knees, she wore a white long sleeve sheer blouse, over the top she wore a plain black robe and on her feet she wore plain black heels. She wore her usual nude lip with light makeup and pulled her hair back into a low bun with several shorter parts hanging around her face in loose curls.

Without thinking of saying farewell to her old hag of a grandmother, she apparated to a cemetery in Liverpool, a cemetery where she had not yet had the courage to visit much to the chagrin of her grandmother. She pursed her lips as she noticed many muggles curious eyes on her attire and cursed herself and her forgetfulness.

A cold breeze loitered through the air, despite it being mid way through September Elizabeth couldn't help but shiver at the biting cold. Perhaps it was from the breeze or perhaps it was from the dark void within her heart.

It was perhaps twenty minutes later that in the mass of identical grey slabs of concreate she finally found the pair that belonged to two of the most important people in her life.

Her parents.

The people that had loved her, cherished her, raised her, fed her, trusted her, cared for her. The people that had died for her.

She moved closer to the two graves, grief weighed against her heart and lungs, pressing against her chest. Her eyes immeadiantly went to her mothers grave, seeking some sort of semblance.

 _Susan Marie Gilmore – born April 17_ _th_ _1938, died January 8_ _th_ _1978_

 _A dedicated mother and wife_

 _Without day, there is no night, without darkness there is no light._

She had given the inscription to be engraved on the gravestone, remembering her mothers dear words many years ago, when she was nothing but a young, innocent child with delusions of grandeur and living forever with no fears. How naïve had she been.

Tears sprung to her eyes as she traced over the inscription, her heart aching with a loss she could not describe, was this grief, was this the deep undenying pain that she had buried deep within.

Swallowing her tears she placed her hands onto the gravestone next to it, her fathers.

 _David Gilmore, born January 9_ _th_ _1934, died January 8_ _th_ _1978_

 _A loving father and husband_

 _"Its dark down here."_

A choked sob mingled with laughter escaped her as she read the inscription, it captured his personality, humorous and blunt. He'd always wanted to have a humorous epitaph and he did. She could remember the very moment he told her what to write, it had been over dinner, where Elizabeth had broke the news of the war to her parents, where she'd told them that they could run, move to Australia, that she'd bunk with Lily or James, but they had proclaimed to her that they'd never abandon their daughter when she had been thrown in the middle of a war, no matter how much danger they would be in. Her sisters slow hatred had begun that day. She could paint a picture of her fathers expression when he turned to her, gave her a wink and told her,

" _I'd appreciate if you wrote 'Its dark down here' on my grave, John and I made a deal when we were fighting in the war, so you'd better do it, otherwise I will haunt you."_

Her father had gone to war, and now, so would she.

Elizabeths knees buckled from the weight of her grief as she sunk to the ground infront of her parents grave stone. The thought that the gravestones depicted her parents life was so wrong, so inaccurate. Their bodies were barely cold, their skin still pure.

Her mothers wisdom and her fathers humour might've captured them perfectly, but so had death. Empty words could not disguise the fact that her parents decaying bodies lay underneath layers of grass and dirt, unknowing that their daughter was mourning them, that she was crying over them.

She did not wipe the tears off her lightly freckled cheeks, why should she pretend to be strong, who was there to be strong for? Was this what she was fighting for, no more pain, no more suffering? Or was this what she was causing? How many others would mourn for their parents, their children because of the Order? She pressed her chapped lips together, and bent her head down to lean against the gravestone, she was sitting over her parents bodies and they did not know, they would never know.

In that moment she wanted nothing more than to be underneath all those layers of dirt and grass with them.

Elizabeth took a deep sharp gulp of the cold summer air. She had not even brought something to place on the grave, she had not thought of it. She turned her head to the side and cursed herself loudly.

And then she cursed herself again.

How could she forget she had magic when it was magic that took her parents away from her.

She subtly held her wand in the large sleeve of her rob and silently moved it in a circle for a boquet of roses to appear before her. She laid the roses between the small gap between their graves and leant back to take a look. The hot pink contrasted with the bland greys in the graveyard.

She quickly cast a tempus charm to see that she still had one hour left to her meeting, but she did not want to waste away like all the people buried here were. She did not think she could stand another moment in the suffocating atmosphere.

"I love you." She whispered as she stood up and turned her back on her parents grave, she walked past all the other, identical graves and out of the kissing gate before she apparated out into the nothingness.

The hour she had to waste went by very fast, she had to apparate to Diagon Alley to visit Gringotts, then she decided she'd floo to the ministry only for The Leaky Cauldrons Floo channel to be Malfunctioning, so she then decided to apparate to Hogsmeade and use the channel at The Three Broomsticks only for there be to a line so she waited and waited until she had five minutes to get to the ministry, get an elevator and go to level 9. Fun times.

So much for giving a good first impression.

Ellizabeth landed in a dusty heap at the bottom of one of the ministry fireplaces. She spluttered as dust came invaded her senses. Slowly gathering her wits Elizabeth did not realise that somebody had a hand out for her to grip onto and help her up.

"Miss Gilmore." An old voice spoke. She looked up to see his wrinkled hand infront of her face, offering to help her up. She immeadiantly took his hand and stood up. "I am Saul Croaker." She nodded but confusion laced over her features.

"Good Morning Mr Croaker." She said, waving her wand over herself to clear herself of dirt. She turned to the man whom was walking alongside her. "I…I thought I was to meet you, not the other way around." The old man let out a deep chuckle, a pleasant sound, she noted. He nodded his head.

"I realised this morning that for someone whose only been to the ministry once it may be daunting having to make your way around it."

She flushed, merlin this man knew everything!

It was true, she had been to the ministry once, but she was hoping that it had gone unnoticed by Mr Croaker. He seemed to have noticed her embarrassment and let out a laugh again and waved her off. "A little underage magic isn't going to cost you a job Miss Gilmore."

She sighed. Her distant aunt had been over with her child and they were constantly asking about her school life, what she'd wanted to be, and how with her mathematical skills she could be a highly skilled doctor or scientist. So when she'd told them of her love of photography and art they had laughed at her. She could recall to this day the anger and humiliation she felt as the two laughed in her face at her passion which she had masked for a very long time. And then she'd 'accidentally' transfigured them both into crocodiles. whoops.

How her sister could choose to live with those cruel idiots over her own sister was beyond her.

"Thank merlin for that." She laughed, her palms had become clammy in the mans powerful presence. "So- erm, where do we begin."

The man turned to her as they waited for an elevator, "All in good time Miss Gilmore." He spoke cryptically. The two stood in the elevator in a pleasant silence until they were the only two in the elevator, headed for level 9. As they walked out Mr Croaker nodded to the man and they walked to the end of the corridor only to enter through a heavy black door.

Elizabeth couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the black marble walls surrounding her, golden statues lined the corridor as they entered the heavy door. Which wasn't even a door, it was another elevator. However the interior of this elevator was unique, none of the buttons had numbers on them, only colours and some lower down had code. Mr Croaker pressed on a black button rimmed in gold and the left coded button. She opened her mouth to ask when he interrupted her.

"Each button is for a different sub department, and the coded buttons are just to get the elevator moving." he looked towards her straight backed form. "Tell me Miss Gilmore, you're muggle born." She nodded at his statement, cheeks colouring slightly, she hoped that this wasn't going to put her at a disadvantage. He ignored her reaction and clasped his hands together infront of himself. "Have you seen Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory?"

She nodded in earnest. She had adored the movie and proclaimed to her parents that she wanted a pet oompa Loompa after seeing it for the first time. However how this elevator and Willy Wonka were related were beyond her.

"You might want to hold on Elizabeth." He used her proper name and gripped the side bar tightly. Suddenly a scream ripped itself from her throat as they were suddenly free falling downwards, she flew back against the wall. It felt like minutes but it was over within three seconds. She panted and turned to him, she let go and opened her mouth when she was suddenly pushed roughly against the black marble elevator. This time the elevator did not stop, it went about fifteen different directions before it stopped. Elizabeth leant against the wall and turned to the old man who was still standing upright and glared at him incredulously.

"Do you do that everyday?" she exclaimed, her chest heaving as she earnestly thanked whatever god there was for not making her prone to motion sickness, how boring would life be. The man cracked a smile and shook his head.

"Of course not." He laughed, "I floo to my office." He walked out of the elevator to another door causing Elizabeth to race after him and roll her eyes as she walked two paces behind him into an identical door.

"Couldn't we just do that?" it was a relief to see that there were no buttons in this door. He shook his head once more.

"It's a tradition to scare people who come here for the first time to see if they can handle it."

She frowned, "That's rather cruel."

"It doesn't affect the persons application unless their job is one for daredevils."

She let out a soft laugh, "I was under the impression that working in the DOM was for daredevils." The man turned and pulled a leaver causing her to stare in blatant amazement. From infront of her the wall dissolved and infront of her was an office. Much like in Diagon Alley but it was more fluid and more subtle. The black marble melted away to show a modern and sleek area, designed with only the best materials and a dark palette.

"That's amazing." She muttered as she moved to sit down on the chair on the other side of his desk.

"Yes, yes it is." He observed as he leant back in his chair and faced her, he brought a file inbetween them. "I'm sure you're wondering- why all this ambiguity is necessary." She nodded with a small nervous laugh.

"Just abit, you've already said what the job is."

"Yes, Yes I did." He observed, slightly rubbing his chin, "You see Miss Gilmore I've been keeping an eye on you since your outstanding results during your OWLS. The examiners were amazed by your talent in charms and even more so when they looked over your arithmancy test paper." She looked down, humbled by his words.

"They bought you to my attention, so when I had the opportunity to look over the NEWT results from our recent graduates, and hear the critiques from examiners; they were truly amazed as was I, at the intellect you showed and the amount of hardwork and dedication that you put into your studies. Especially at such a difficult time. I heard about your friend and parents, it is a tragedy to lose so many so young."

"I then Spoke to Albus- his an old friend of mine." He laughed and continued on, "I was overjoyed to hear that you still had no clue as to what career path you planned on pursuing." She looked at him, a twisted smile put on her face at his odd words. that wasn't something that she had heard often. "He assured me that you are the type of person perfect for the Department, hardworking, determined, intelligent, skilful. Dare I say it, mysterious."

She let out a soft laugh, at his unintentional pun, "But sir, My talent lies in Charms and Arithmancy, my other subjects, I am not all that skilled at, I don't understand how I could be helpful with such a narrow and uncommon skill set."

"I'm sure all the O's came without natural affinity for any of those subjects Miss Gilmore." He waved her off. "Your skill set is anything but narrow. Yes charms is quite common, But finding someone talented in arithmancy like you, its extremely unusual. We need someone of your talents."

She was more confused now than she was before she stepped into that elevator. "For What?"

"Let me explain Miss Gilmore." He waved off her hostility and rudeness, which she was sure he had built an immunity to considering his line of work. "In a peaceful time I would've placed you in the spell creation division. But in the last months a new division has been created, A team of our most talented witches and wizards, are working tirelessly to analyse spells used by the enemy, to create charms for defensive practices and to be able to trace them down. We collaborate with the auror department often as well." He spoke as if he'd rehearsed the speech countless times. For looked into the mans brown eyes, old and wise and she saw no deception within his gaze. For her this seemed perfect, a way to fight the war without advertising it.

"I know it may seem daunting, but I harbor no doubt when I say that I believe this job was made for you. I know that not only are you intelligent, but you are strong with magic and are able to hold your own, you are dedicated and you do have a history with Death Eaters if anything ive heard is true."

She nodded along with his words, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she fumbled with her fingers in her lap.

"We need people like you, talented at charms, able to create spells and analyse what is placed infront of them. Talented at Defence of the Dark Arts, and proficient at other magics as well. We need open minded and creative people, as well as people who are passionate to end this war against Voldemort and his followers." He paused abruptly. "Of course, the choice is upto you. Im not going to force you into taking this job. You can walk out of this office today and never hear from me again, As soon as you exit the ministry your memory will be wiped and you'll forget about this meeting."

She leant back in the chair and considered his words, her brows furrowed as she looked at the old man.

"Look." His voice now heavy with regret, she looked up in curiosity, "Miss Gilmore, this job is not an easy one and the choice is not to be taken lightly, You must keep many secrets, from friends, from family, from everyone. I ask that you do not just take the position because you have no others, but you take it because you truly want to be here. You may take some time to consider this proposition and think this through, it is not an easy decision."

Elizabeth leant back once more, floored. This was an amazing opportunity, however does she risk the opportunity of a lifetime because she might need to keep afew secrets, should she dictate where her life is going based on her loved ones opinions. She fixed Mr Croaker with an analytic look, she glanced at him up and down, did she trust him, yes; anyone who called Voldemort by his name was someone whom she automatically respected, he was intelligent, successful and considerate.

It seemed as though it would be the perfect job for her, and she would have the opportunity to make a real difference in the war without being on the field fighting for her life all the time. She could do whats he was best at whilst protecting those she cared about.

Elizabeth looked up at the man and gave him a brilliant smile, "I don't need to take time to make a decision sir." He looked at her hopefully, "When do I start?"

A wide smile spread across Mr Croakers face, making him look years younger, "Well then Miss Gilmore, Welcome to the Department of Mysteries." Her heart soared and joy flowed through her veins, she was sure that this was her calling, this was meant to be.

* * *

It was three oclock before she was rushing out of the ministry, a large smile plastered on her exhausted face. She had spent the last three hours signing contracts and papers all of which containing words such as 'secrecy', 'commitment' , 'classified.' She had to take even more papers home to read over and sign. There was so much paperwork that she'd jokingly told Mr Croaker that she might reconsider taking up the job if it had so much paperwork. It was woefully mundane, she'd expected an initiation ceremony of some sort involving blood sacrifices and taking vows.

She was overjoyed, despite the job seeming more normal now that she'd gone over the paper and toured around the vast majority of the large department. The salary was more than she could've hoped for, the work was fascinated and she got to work with likeminded people.

Now she was running through the windy streets of muggle London with a black robe on and a bunch of classified paperwork in her hand as she tried to find the dress hop she was meeting the girls in. Looking up at all the sighs she was finally able to take a breath when she saw bubble-gum pink painted exterior with big wedding dresses in the window display.

She entered to see Alice, Lily and Mary looking through dresses on the sickeningly pink walls, well Mary was lounging on the leather seats looking bored out of her mind.

"Liz!" They exclaimed at once bounding over to her and suffocating her with their embrace. The smell of perfume invaded her senses causing her to splutter.

"You were late." Alice cocked out her hip and placed a hand on it with a raised eyebrow. She rolled her eyes.

"I had a few errands to run, ill tell you about them later." She waved them off, not wanting to talk about the job and distract them from today's goal. "Now lets stop talking about me, lets find these dresses."

In all honesty she wanted nothing more for them to just leave and get something to eat; except for a bad coffee from the ministry, she hadn't had anything since her piece of toast this morning, she was starving. She moved forward and scanned over the racks.

"I thought you had found a dress Ally?" Mary groaned sinking into the white leather couch. Alice rolled her eyes.

"We're not looking for me you prat." She laughed and continued to look through the racks, "We're looking for you's."

Mary looked up, disgruntled.

"I'll go naked." She stated, Lily snorted at her response.

"Whilst Remus might not mind, we will."

"Yeah, not to sound like a bitch but I'd rather you didn't take the attention away from me on my own wedding day."

Mary stood up with a groan.

"I could be spread out on Franks bed in the nude, tied up to the bed posts with 'fuck me' painted onto me with chocolate sauce and he'd still go back to you Ally, he's whipped!" she laughed.

Alice flushed crimson at her statement. "Lets just…get to work."

* * *

You had got to be kidding.

Turns out she had missed the memo about lunch after their dress fittings. Now she would not have minded if it was them four, but it was all of them… like even the guys.

That meant that you know who was there.

And no she did not mean Voldemort, she meant him...

Sirius Black.

The large group of Gryffindor's sat around a circular table in the Leaky Cauldron. Everyone was laughing and talking with each other. Except Elizabeth and Sirius. Whom spoke to everyone but eachother, avoiding eachothers gazes and generally making everyone around them extremely uncomfortable.

Remus turned to Alice with a kind smile as they lapsed into a comfortable silence. "So how's the wedding planning going?"

Mary let out an exaggerated groan and banged her head onto the table.

"Remus! You're meant to be on my side!" Remus looked startled at the revelation that somehow he was betraying his girlfriend. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Ignore her, she hasn't shut up all day!" Alice laughed, "And Remus its going very well! Everythings nearly done and dusted." She took a bite out of her burger.

He nodded and turned to James, whom was best man. "Prongs are you planning a bucks night?" James turned around, slowly chewing on his food. His eyes were wide and an expression of shock crossed his face.

He looked rather like a deer caught in headlights, Elizabeth mused, how ironic.

However panic was beginning to gather in the pit of her stomach. James was not alone in having not planned the couples nights out. Neither had she.

Lily turned and widened her eyes as she looked towards Elizabeth, whom shrugged and grabbed a spoonful of mashed potatoes to calm herself down. It seemed everyone but Alice had caught sight of her bewildered expression.

Did she want strippers? Were their even strippers in the magical world? No… In wizarding Britain, everyone was too prudy… Unless… She turned to Sirius with a devious smile; he would be willing wouldn't he? Somehow in the time she spent panicking and imagining Sirius as a stripper the conversation seemed to have slipped towards their jobs.

"Ally! You never told me how tiring auror training was!" Mary lay her head on the table as her voice came out in a garble.

Alice rolled her eyes and took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"I thought that came across from the limited communication, constant exhaustion, injuries and study." Mary rolled her eyes.

"That's beside the point! You never said, Moody is going to make you duel him once a week, if you lose you get punished, he humiliates you, makes you train upto 15 hours a day…-"

Alice raised her eyebrow and cut into Mary's rant.

"And the aurors his taught have a higher rate of survival than aurors trained under someone else." She finished off causing her to clamp her mouth shut.

"Look, I know it sucks for all of you, I've been there, done that. But this time next year you'll be listening to the new trainees and laughing at their stupidity and complaints."

"We're not stupid!" Sirius exclaimed, causing Frank to snort into his Butterbeer. Sirius gave him the stink eye.

Alice continued.

"Everything Moody does is for a reason. And we had it 10x worse, at least you guys had a good professor for seventh year, you practically did basic auror training." She explained to them.

"You wont realise how grateful you are for Moody until you're in a life or death situation." Frank stated, grabbing onto Alice's hand and squeezing it tightly. She sent him a wide smile, her eyes suspiciously bright. Sirius leant against his arm which was propped up.

James rolled his eyes nudging Sirius, "I don't know how you managed to even pass, let alone get into auror academy."

"Prongs, I may be a lazy fuck, but im a smart lazy fuck."

Elizabeth bit her lip and looked down at her lap, she had been so foolish. In the last year she had seen how the war had changed the couple in front of her. They had grown together, they had seen death, they had fought death and stared it in the face. They had been through so much, yet they still remained strong. They made the argument she had with Sirius seem so petty and immature.

She felt shame fill her, her stomach churned. She missed him.

She missed him so much.

She wanted nothing more than to hold him, to hear his laugh, to stare at his beautiful eyes, and kiss his perfect lips. She wanted to explore the aspects of a relationship she'd never before experienced. She wanted to one day wake up next to him, wear his ring, fall asleep to his heart beating against her, she wanted to watch them grow and get old, she wanted to have a beautiful son that looked like him and a daughter that looked like her.

She wanted him back.

Oh how she craved him.

Elizabeth looked up and her cheeks reddened as she caught his grey eyes, he gave her a small smile before turning and speaking to James. Slight tears welled up in her eyes at his rejection. She wanted to take everything she said back. Every single word of it.

"Hey Liz, have you found a job yet?" Her head snapped up, a loose tendril from infront of her face landing in her mouth. Her friends all held in laughter as she spat out the hairs and turned to them.

Was she even allowed to tell her friends what her job was? The reality of her secret profession weighed her down, she had accepted this job and she was going to head the responsibilities. She wasn't going to allow a shroud of secrecy to ruin her friendships.

She trusted them. All of those sitting at the table would give their lives for her, just as she would for them.

It wasn't morally right for her to hide such a big thing.

And she kinda wanted to show off how great of a position she snagged.

Well they were her best friends and its not like the contract sad she couldn't tell those she trusted inexplicitly, what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

She nodded her head, causing them to cheer. "I went in for an interview today and he was quick to accept me." A smile spread across her cheeks and bit her lip. She had finally gotten a job, after all her years of studying, she'd finally gotten a position that did her justice. They all clapped for her causing her to blush and for other patrons to look at them suspiciously.

"Really" Peter grinned taken aback, "Congratulations!" she gave him a grateful smile.

"What job is it?" Lily asked, curious and happy for her best friend.

She bit her lip as dread began to build in her stomach, was this the magical equivalent of telling your parents you're a prostitute? Would you even tell your parents that? She might as well get it over with, she sighed. "I'm going to be working in the Department of Mysteries."

"WHAT!" Sirius spat out is drink in shock, "That's dangerous!"

"Coming from the person training to be an auror!" she shot back, looking down at the table like everyone else was.

"I'll be fine." She whispered after a minute of awkward silence. Everyone looked up at her, "I've read through the contracts and everything It entails, It's definitely less dangerous than you're thinking!"

"You'll be a huge target." Mary whispered, picking at her fingernails. "We cant lose you too."

It felt like instead of a beating heart, there was a massive boulder in her chest, weighing against her skeleton.

"I'm not an academic target if they don't know I'm an unspeakable, I was going to be a target anyway, I'm an order member." She whispered, she let out a sigh and looked at all of them. "Death is inevitable, its natural and it's going to happen to all of us someday. Some of us may move on earlier than the rest." Tears welled up in her blue eyes, she looked at Sirius, her voice cracking slightly.

"I'm petrified of dying, but I know inside, that when I go, it'll be the will of whatever god is up there, and I can only hope that I go down fighting for something I believe in."

Sirius took a shot of fire whiskey and set it down on the table with a bang, the others turned, startled and stared at him. He set his jaw and glared at her.

"I hope that you know that by dying for some misguided reason, you won't just be hurting yourself, but all the people you leave behind."

"Of course I know that, I-" Sirius interjected.

"Then why are you so quick to accept death, to resign to the fact that you might die soon, it may not matter to you, but we all love you and in the end, you will be in peace, and we wont." He turned and stormed out of the Leaky Cauldron.

A tear ran down her face, she hastily wiped it away and muttered a quick apology and raced after him. A gust of wind blew over her and rain blurred her vision as she raced down the alley after him.

He still cared. That was all that was racing through her mind, Once again she had made a selfless and stupid decision that had probably once again ruined her chance at being in a relationship with him. He still cared for her, he wanted her to be safe…

She quickly caught upto him and grabbed his wrist, pulling on it slightly. Her turned back and glared at her,

"What do you want?" he spat and continued to march down the alley. She gave him a doleful look and spoke.

"I just want to talk." She yelled over the top of the churning wind and rain, "I miss you!" he turned back to her and scowled.

"OH SO NOW YOU WANT TO TALK?" he yelled back, "ITS BEEN A WHOLE WEEK AND NOTHING! ABSOLOUTLY NOTHING! THEN YOU COME ALONG A WEEK LATER WITH A CRAZY DANGEROUS JOB AND SEEMIINGLY HAVE YOUR LIFE TOGETHER!"

"I DO NOT!" she screamed, tears welling in her eyes, "THIS LAST WEEK I HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT MOPE AND MISS YOU AND NOW THAT I'VE DONE SOMETHING YOU DON'T APPROVE OF YOU FEEL LIKE YOU CAN BOSS ME AROUND! YOU DON'T OWN ME!"

He stared at her, his strong jaw set and eyes as cold as steel. She winced at his coldness. Elizabeth looked up and stared into his eyes, she moved closer and grabbed his wrists.

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" she asked her hopelessly, "Please, I want to sort this mess out."

He grinded his teeth together and let out a sigh before pulling her into a seeming hug. Her stomach did somersaults and a small smile spread across her cheeks. Until she was sucked into a pipe and whirled away. So he didn't hug her because he wanted to. Her stomach dropped more than it already had.

Moments later she was sprawled over the floor, trying to hold in the vast contents within her stomach. After what felt like two minutes she stumbled up and leant against the couch. She let out a huff and glared at Sirius.

"That was so mean!" she let out a small laugh even though anger seeped through her words. He rolled his eyes and summoned a bottle of water. After afew moments of awkward silence she she spoke.

"I'm sorry for what I said." She licked her bottom lip, looking down regretfully, referring to the other night "I had no right."

Sirius shook his head and let out a small laugh, thinking about what she said.

"You had every right." He sighed and sat down in his couch, taking a sip of water. "Nothing you said was wrong."

She looked at him curiously, why on earth was he admitting that he was in the wrong.

"I know it doesn't seem like it, but I'm clueless about the emotional side of a relationship. Its not just you."

She gave him a fleeting smile, "So we're not so different then, is that what you're saying?" He shook his head.

"If I was going to date someone like me I'd go to Mars." Elizabeth grimaced, thinking of the blonde bitch who flirted with her boyfriend. "You... Angel you are intelligent and wordy, Marlene is street smart and not all that wordy, you're kind and not judgmental, Marlene picks out the tiniest things to judge about you and she can be downright awful when she says it, she knows exactly how to make someone hate themselves. You…Angel you are classy, and beautiful and you don't even realise it! Marlene she's, she's beautiful and she flaunts it, she uses it."

Elizabeths cheeks went crimson at his words, however a part of her twinged at the thought that he knew Marlene better than he probably knew her.

"I love Mars, don't get me wrong…She's a great friend and someone who tells you straight up what you need to know."

Tears welled up in Elizabeths eyes, her chest felt heavy and her entire body felt as thought it would buckle under her weight. He was going to leave her, he was going to leave him for a bimbo, he was going to abandon her because she couldn't keep her mouth shut, she was going to become just another one of Sirius Blacks whores.

"But she isn't you."

Elizabeth looked up, and in that moment Sirius found her to be more beautiful than any other woman he'd been with. Her eyes shone with hope and love, her smile lit up her face, she was…she was beautiful.

"You… you are one of a kind." He stood up and walked over to her. He placed a hand on her cheek, "I have never felt this way about anyone else, you are amazing."

She gazed into his grey eyes. Her heart was becoming alight. "There are not words that I can say, to describe you. Mon Ange, you are one of a kind and I love you for it."

Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked down in embarrassment.

"You are everything to me, this…this last week, I hated it, I haven't felt so alone in such a long time. I love you so much and I hope you know that."

Elizabeth gave him a smile and leant forward,

"I know that you might want to break up, and if you feel that is the right thing to do, then I respect your decision. If that is what makes you happy, then I will learn to accept that."

Out of nowhere soft lips were on his, he sighed in content against her lips at the feeling of comfort. He felt that he was where he belonged. With her. He let out a moan against her lips as she pulled away, her lips swollen from their passion.

"I love you, I love you so much I'd die for you!" she trembled, love spilled from her eyes as tears trickled down her pale face. She knew that if it came down to it, and she saw an ak flying towards him she'd jump, she wouldn't even consider it. He shook his head and interjected, his lips trembling and unshed tears shining in his eyes.

"No, no." he stated firmly, placing his hands on either side of her face. "If you love me, you will live for me."

She opened her mouth but he placed a finger on her lips.

"You don't understand, I wouldn't be able to live without you, not being able to hold your hand, hug you, kiss you, smell you, to talk to you or laugh for you. I don't think I could go on every day without knowing you're alive and happy. Even if you're not with me. I cant lose you."

She let out a sob and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry." She blubbered. "I'm sorry I doubted you- I love you, I love you so much!"

Her breathed in the vanilla scent of her hair.

"I know."

* * *

 **Did anyone catch my not so subtle star wars reference? Let me know in your review if you did! ANYHOW, They're back together now! I can tell you now, I'm going to start working on Chapter 35 soon and there will be trouble in paradise! So Elizabeth has a new job, the wedding is soon and Blackmore have reunited. Heres a celebratory spoiler.**

 _And her skin glowed._

 **Woah what, whose skin is _glowing._ Hmmmm I wonder. But heres another sneak Peek because I am so happy right now.**

 _You may now kiss the bride_

 **Okay I'm going to go now, Please don't forget to follow, favourite and review!**

 **Ruby xo**

 **PS: remember that I may update on Thursday as opposed to Wednesday x**


	26. Meeting Mrs Longbottom

**Hello my beautiful readers,**

 **Sorry for the lateness, yesterday I was going to faint from exhaustion, I had 1 hour of sleep out of 35+, so no update, but now, after 14 hours of sleep and still tired, here is chapter 26! Jetlag struggles!**

 **Anyhow thank you to my lovelies for their constant support and love, especially, Raven that flies at night, Marie0907, madwamoose, Beetle126 and .2016, for their super supportive words of kindness and love! **

**Please don't forget to leave a review! I'm going to school for the first time in six weeks tomorrow! I need to love guys! I hope you all enjoy the chapter, its one of my favourites!**

* * *

 _Love possesses not nor would it be possessed,_

 _Love has no other desire but to fulfil itself_

 _-Kahil Gibran_

Elizabeth and Lily stepped away from Alice to admire their work. Neither of the two girls would've thought that putting a veil onto someone would take so much effort. Alice gazed at the two from her reflection as tears welled up in her eyes, Today was the day.

The day she'd finally be the wife of Frank Longbottom.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and turned her head as much as she could without dislodging her hair, towards her closest friends.

"Thank you." Her voice slightly hoarse, Elizabeth gave her a modest smile in return, her eyes tearing slightly as she looked upon her friend, she looked stunning.

"Anytime." She whispered softly, gazing at her friend, whom was already prepared to walk down the aisle, she could bet that none of the boys were ready yet, and that they were all perplexed at having to tie a tie, even with magic.

Lily sighed.

"I wish Beverley was here, she would've been able to do all this without magic." Alice let out an unlady like snort and rolled her eyes, brushing down the skirt of her dress.

"Yes, because I've never used magic to do anything in my life." Mary let out a laugh from her position on the couch. Lily sent a pinching hex to Mary.

"Get up off your lazy behind and get dressed!" She let out a groan and got up.

"You're a bitch Lily." She dragged herself over and picked up her gown, "And I thought we agreed I was going naked."

"More like you agreed Mare." Alice laughed and stood up. "You should get along, we don't have much time before we have to leave."

Elizabeth watched the bickering girls through the mirror as she applied the finishing touches to her makeup. Today was the first day in a long time that she truly felt a gaping hole in her heart everytime she thought of Beverley.

She should've been here.

She would've done their hair, and designed dresses and done the makeup. She would've stressed them out and driven them bloody bonkers. She would've been Bridezilla instead of Alice.

Never the less, she should've been here.

It had been two months since she and Sirius had made up, and what a glorious two months it had been. In between the Order, and work and wedding planning they were constantly together. She slept at the guy's flat more often than not, they ate together most the time and they even went shopping. They were always going on little dates and Sirius had done everything he could to make it upto her.

And as much as she hated to admit it.

She was beginning to like Marlene Mckinnion.

Remus was right, once you got behind her bluntness, and drinking, crass attitude, swearing and smoking. She was quite likeable. Now that wasn't to say she'd gotten pass all those things, the amount she drunk and smoked bugged her to no end, one or two was fine… a packet a day in her mind was not. It was none of her business of course, even if she said anything they'd raise their eyebrows and point at Sirius because he did the exact same thing, just not to the same extent Marlene did.

Her parents had always taught her that there were many things to live for, and very little to die for.

In her opinion dying because she were addicted to drinking and smoking was not a good enough reason to die. But she could not speak because in many others opinion dying for freedom was not a good enough reason to die either. And

"Liz!" she was startled out of her reverie by Alice,

"Yeah."

"Get the camera, we're heading out. Mrs Longbottom would kill us if we were fashionably late."

Mary, Lily and Elizabeth followed Alice down her staircase and into the lounge where her parents were standing. Alice's mother Selene had her arm interlocked with her husband Alfred. Alice was the spitting image of her mother, they both had the same long blonde hair, the same smile, the same build…they were identical, for all except the eyes. Where Alice had kind hazel eyes, Alices mother had a cold blue. Alfred was a stocky man, he was by no means tall, and he had the beginnings of a pot belly. His dark brown hair was beginning to streak grey and his face was clean shaven. His eyes, just like Alices, were a bright hazel.

The three girls looked at one another as they watched Alice's mother gather her in a hug, the woman was the epitome of a pureblood housewife, and she'd wanted nothing more for her daughter. But then her daughter went on to become an auror and fight in the war, Ever since Alice graduated their relationship was rocky at best.

Elizabeth internally rolled her eyes, If Alices mum thought Alice was finally settling down she was in for a surprise. Even a wedding would not stop her from kicking death eater ass if the situation arose.

* * *

Sirius pulled at his collar for about the fifth time in the last ten minutes. He wanted nothing more than to hunt down whoever invented the atrocity known as a tie and give them the biggest punch. Whoever invented this monstrosity was insane. In fact It was probably a woman, they always create bullshit.

And the bloody pink tie he had on was complete, utter, bullshit.

Bullshit.

He jumped and twisted around to James with a scowl on his face after he nudged him roughly in the side.

"What!"

James rolled his eyes,

"The girls are here, they're just getting ready." Sirius let out a sigh of relief, he could wait till all this shit was over.

"Thank merlin, As soon as they kiss im going to burn this tie."

"You'll have to wait for the photos Padfoot."

Sirius let out a groan and muttered profanities under his breath.

"Prongs I swear on Sirius Jnr that I will lose your wedding rings if I have to go through this again."

"Well I guess I'll have to ask Remus to be my hypothetical best man then."

Sirius let out a pained gasp, putting his hand against his heart "James its not like you have Mrs Longbottom nagging you for perfection."

"Pads I have my mum, I don't need Franks mum." He rolled his eyes and quickly cast a tempus charm. Sirius sighed in exasperation.

"Your mums chill, I love Mrs P, she'd be okay with it if you eloped." He laughed, and then added, "I would be okay with it if you eloped too you know."

"Oh I know that Pads." He laughed and raised an eyebrow at his best friend, "And honestly, Sirius Jnr? Couldn't you come up with anything better?"

Was this how Lizzie felt every single time he made her blush a pretty pink, because if it was maybe he should stop because it feels awful.

"You cant hang shit on me, have you and Lily even-" Sirius let out a bark of a laugh and winked at James whom blushed.

"Of course we…" he was cut off by the loud music blasting in his ear. "Shut up, they're finally coming down."

"Great! I'll be able to take this bloody tie off." He muttered. His eyes widened as he saw Mary gliding down the carpet. The _pink_ carpet. Frank was so bloody whipped if he let Alice get away with a bright pink, bubblegum, princessy wedding. It looked like a five year old child vomited up candy. In fact…The girls were also wearing Pink. Mary winked at Remus as she glided down the aisle, a smile spread across his scarred features. His attention was then diverted to his other side where James let out a gasp and seemed to choke on his saliva.

Sirius furrowed his brow and turned towards James's line of sight and understood. Lily was walking down the aisle, a large smile on her face as she caught the eyes of her beloved. She looked pretty, Sirius mused, but reheads weren't his type. Well they were, his candid dreams in fourth year could attest to that… In fact Lily may or may not have featured in one or two or seven of them; Until he fell in love with Elizabeth Gilmore.

He shook his head mournfully, his friends were whipped.

Bloody whipped.

Sure he loved his angel. But him, Sirius Black, whipped? Over his dead body!

Or Perhaps he spoke to soon. His eyes widened and all coherent thought slipped out of his brain when he saw her. She looked ethereal, more angelic than she'd ever looked. She looked simply radiant. Her hair was straightened and pulled back into an intricate knot at the back of her head with gold jewels artfully securing her hair in place.. She left out a few wispy tendrils to frame her face. And her skin _glowed,_ her high cheekbones were enhanced with some shimmery powder and she had a glossy pink lipstick on that he couldn't wait to mess up later.

His eyes bulged and he gulped as he looked further down. She was clad in the same light pink dress as Mary and Lily, but on her, it was as if she was wearing the most perfectly tailored dress ever. It was a dress that went to her calves, Elizabeth called it a teacup? A teapot? Something tea related. It had several layers of floral lace with satin at the ends. Around her waist was a large thick lace band and the bust area was in a sweetheart shape with crinkled lace in the middle. He wouldn't have minded for there to not have been anything there but modesty is beauty; In everyone but his opinion it seemed. She wore pointy gold stillettos, that made her legs so damn hot. He couldn't wait till he could undress her and leave those pretty clothes on her floor.

A smile spread across his face as she gave him the most radiant smile she could've ever given him, flashing her perfect teeth and a pretty blush spread across her cheeks. He just wanted to walk down and press his lips on hers. She was so beautiful. So angelic.

James nudged him in the side and leant over to whisper. "Not whipped aye?"

"Of course not." Sirius laughed.

A hushed silence set over the crowd as the bride and her father walked down the pink carpet. Everyones eyes were drawn to the emotional pair. Alice was breathtaking. She looked like a goddess as she walked down the aisle. She was glowing. Her dress was sleeveless and off the shoulder, the neckline had beautiful encrusted gems imbedded into the corset all the way to her sternum. At her waist the asymmetrical skirt flowed to the ground at the back and to her calves at the front. She had a veil covering her face but he just knew that there were tears in her eyes. Her hair was in large curls that were pulled up into a loose bun with diamond pins holding it in place.

Sirius turned to look at Frank and a relaxed smile spread across his face. Tears were glistening in his chartreuse eyes and he could see him rubbing his sweaty palms on his grey striped pants. He loved her. He loved her so much, he wasn't going to compare his love for Lizzie to the love Frank shared with Alice; those two were the type to grow old together, they would have ten children and thirty grandchildren. Lizzie and himself… he couldn't deny that he loved her, oh he loved her so much. But he was afraid of commitment, and too firey and temperamental. She was ambitious and work orientated. He loved that about her, it made her different from other girls who wanted nothing more than a rich husband with a pretty face and children to dote on.

After fifty minutes the ceremony had gone without a hitch, they smiled when something was cute, they cried when something was cute, they laughed when something was cute. It was all just cute. Like the fairy floss they'd gotten when he went to the theme park with Lizzie. It was fluffy and sickening but perfect. Just like the bloody pink carpet, and pink ties and pink dresses and pink flowers. It was just visual vomit.

" _I now pronounce you, Husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."_

He let out a bark of laughter as he watched the couple kiss for the first time since their marriage, it was slow and passionate and dare he say it…cute. Frank lent down, craning his neck to reach his wifes shorter height, Alice leant up, even in heels she barely reached Franks shoulder. Thank merlin Lizzie wasn't too short, otherwise he'd be a hunchback.

Sirius looked up and caught the eyes of his beloved, unshed tears were welling up in her light blue eyes as she watched the couple and him simultaneously.

"I love you." She mouthed, he gave her a rougish wink causing her to bite her lip.

"I love you angel." He mouthed back.

She bit her lip as he winked at her. God he was so perfect, from his hair to his eyes, to his nose, to his mouth and chin and jaw, his neck to his chest and below, much lower as well she mused. He was perfection in every way, shape and form. Not just on the outside either. He was charismatic, and reckless, he was brave but stupid, somehow selfish and selfless, he made her laugh and made her want to live, he made her feel alive. She craved his presence when he wasn't around, like a drug addict and his pills.

She hadn't realised how much she needed him.

She turned to watch Alice and Frank kiss and a longing churned in her stomach. In her mind she replaced the grey suits with black, and the pink dresses with blue. The short blonde bride with a taller brunette bride. The lanky, short haired groom with the muscular, long haired groom. The cute first kiss, to a fiery passionate embrace.

She shook herself out of it.

They were nineteen years old.

They were too young, too immature.

But then again, Frank and Alice were twenty and twenty one. What difference could one year make?

She looked at him once more, but this time he was watching the couple; Maybe it was just her imagination, or did she see longing in his eyes.

But that was ridiculous, she shook herself out of it. With sorrow she admitted that she would never get married if she stayed with Sirius. No matter how much he loved her, he would not take that step, he would deem it irrelevant and stupid. He'd probably say, " _I don't need a signed piece of paper to know how much we're in love."_ Or some crap like that. But to her, it wasn't like that. In a way she'd want that piece of paper selfishly, just to be able to be called someones wife; or perhaps just to know that he was hers, and nobody elses.

She had to admit though, her dream wedding was different than her very hypothetic wedding. In her ideal wedding, her father would walk her down the aisle, her mother would be standing at the side crying. Her sister would be standing next to her mum, looking on with pride, perhaps with her own boyfriend by her side. They would be together. A proper, nuclear family.

But that was impossible now.

* * *

Her lips looked so plump and lusciously inviting. Sirius had to supress the insatiable urge to kiss her senseless.

She noticed him staring and smirked, she placed a hand on her cocked hip and raised her dark eyebrows. "What?"

Shaking his head, Sirius sighed, as he looked down at her with adoration. "You're just so beautiful Lizzie."

She shook her head in amusement, she opened her mouth to protest against him. He raised his eyebrows causing her to stammer and shut her mouth in resignation. She leant against him with a glass of champagne in her hands.

"Mrs Longbottom did a great job."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "More like her house elves did."

Elizabeth lightly hit him on the arm. "Don't be rude."

In all honesty it was probably her house leves work, but it was beautifully done. The reception was in the ballroom of Longbottom manor. The usual cream coloured curtains were a shimmery silver tied at the bottom with pale pink ribbon. Circular tables were placed around the room with the exception of the long rectangular table on the side for the bridal party. The centre pieces were clear, long vases with pale pink stones at the bottom and white orchids hanging out of them. Very pale pink ribbon was tied around the chairs. In the middle of the room was a very large rectangle dancefloor of white marble tiles, ontop of which was a large chandelier, around the room was strings of gems hanging from the ceiling, they shimmered every time they caught the light which went from a white to a pale pinkish, purple.

"Hello lovebirds." A familiar scottish accented voice retorted from behind them. James and Lily were standing arm in arm, large smiles on their faces.

"Yes, because you can talk Prongs!" Lizzie retored with a roll of her eyes. A smile spread on James's face at the name she called him.

"I always knew I liked you Liz." James clapped her lightly on the back and pulled her into a hug.

"You have the makings of a marauderette my dear." Elizabeth let out a snort of amusement at his statement.

"If you say so, if you say so." She laughed. Lily rolled her eyes before they widened hilariously fast. Before any of them could say anything they heard the voice of the woman they didn't really want to talk to.

Mrs Longbottom.

"Sirius Black, I wouldn't have imagined I'd ever see you with a decent lady on your arm." Sirius grimaced before turning around.

"Mrs Longbottom, I never thought I'd have the pleasure of being welcomed into your grand ballroom."

"I never thought I'd be welcoming you into my grand ballroom after you permanently transfigured my favourite hat."

Sirius felt a blush rise on his cheeks, that was not one of his finest moments but he was twelve!

"I'm sorry Mrs Longbottom." She raised an eyebrow humouring him, "Honestly, I'll buy you a new hat if you like."

James snorted into his drink at seeing his friend so apologetic, Mrs Longbottom shook her head dismissively,

"I already bought one, Mr Black." She turned around and grasped Elizabeths chin in her veiny hand. "You must be the infamous Elizabeth Gilmore."

Elizabeth hastily nodded.

"Yes, yes I am." A grin formed on Mrs Longbottoms face at her reply.

"You're as fiery as was suggested." She nodded, "Many were outraged when they heard a black, disowned or not, was dating a muggleborn. But if anything I've heard about you is true, you have a very bright future."

Elizabeths cheeks turned crimson with embarrassment.

"You are a very formidable pair." She gave them a snide look and winked at Elizabeth, Behind them she heard a sigh of relief from James and Lily.

"They are the perfect pair aren't they, the two of you look absolutely stunning!" Sirius let out a laugh and turned around,

"Mrs P!"

She turned around to see a pale,curly, black haired woman with grey eyes embracing, James and Lily. She looked very high class, with high cheekbones and an upturned nose. The same nose James had. However she thought James's mother looked more like Sirius. She'd only ever met Mrs Potter once in the four months they'd been dating which was crazy but she was so nice. For a woman who was born a black, she was so unlike the blacks it was nuts.

"I agree Dorea, a gorgeous couple indeed." She nodded with a smile, "I suspect it won't be very long until the two of you are tying the knot, from what I've seen tonight."

Elizabeth looked up at a pale Sirius whom looked like a deer caught in headlights, a glimmer of hope was in her eyes, but a look of resignation on her face. She once again blushed and looked pointenly at Mrs Longbottom,

"Mrs Longbottom, Thank you for your assessment of us, but we're only nineteen, we've only just found jobs and we're in a time of war. With all your respect not all of us are as put together as Frank and Alice. "

Mrs Longbottom smiled at the girl whom seemed so opinionated and modernised.

"I understand, but if you are truly committed to something, no excuses stand in your way. That is what my mother told me."

Sirius scowled at the old, regal woman.

"Just because we are taking our time doesn't mean we're not committed to one another, we've been together for four months, we learn new stuff about eachother every day!"

"You learn new things about your significant other even twenty years later." The woman shook her head and tutted before turning to James and Lily whom were shuffling uncomfortably on the spot. "This morning I just learnt that my William was actually two years younger than me, not two years older!"

The group snorted into their hands and Mrs Potter looked at her exasperated, her eyes wide and seriously considering the woman's sanity. Moving away from the topic she began on bugging James and Lily.

"I'm assuming marriage is on the cards for you two then?" she huffed, "Mr Potter is an only child you know, and these are war times, you need a heir sooner or later; Dorea and Charlus are getting old for such frivolities."

Mrs Potter huffed as James rolled his eyes and Sirius sniggered as he wrapped his arm around Elizabeths slim waist.

"We are not too old, infact this morning whilst you were finding out your husbands of twenty three years age Charlus and I were-" James interrupted his mother, not wanting to hear what his parents had been doing this morning.

"I'm in auror training and Lily's in healer training, children and marriage will come after we sort out ourselves. Bringing a child into a war isn't our ideal plan." Mrs Potter smiled from behind her hand, Mrs Longbottoms smile began to drop. James noticed and being the reasonable person he was continued. "But when we do take that step. We'll send you the first invite."

The woman brightened up and put her hand on James's shoulder,

"You were always a good child Mr Potter, there is still hope for you." Sirius was looking at the pair incredulously. Mrs Longbottom turned to Elizabeth. "It was nice to meet you dear. I expect an invite to your wedding as well."

Elizabeth nodded hastily, her cheeks bright and Mrs Longbottom walked away. When she was out of range he rolled his eyes and exclaimed.

"We literally said the same thing as James!" Mrs Potter laughed at his observation.

"It's the hair Sirius, She doesn't like the shaggy look." He rolled his eyes,

"And does she like the electrified, wind swept look?"

She let out a musical life at her sons expense,

"It seems shes the only one."

The group started sniggering when everyone hushed at an announcement by the MC,

"Now everyone shall watch as Mr and Mrs Longbottom share their first dance."

Applause erupted around the hall at the announcement. The couple made their way to the dance floor.

It was ironic that the wedding that Alice envisioned as a child was very similar to her wedding. It was even stranger that her now husband, was even more magical than the man she dreamt of as a child.

Frank Longbottom.

She leant her head against his beating heart, feeling it thump beneath her. A sigh escaped Alices lips, this was a fairytale. For one day, they were able to forget the war, forget work, forget everything and just escape, where there was nothing but their love.

"Do you remember the day we met?" His deep voice murmured down to her. A soft smile crossed her face and she looked up, Alice wrapped her arms around his neck and stepped onto his feet, careful not to hurt him with her heels.

"When I tripped on my way to the sorting hat infront of everyone." She laughed causing him to chuckle, her cheeks heated up. "And then you helped me up, like you always have."

He looked down at her, his chartreuse eyes glowing with unshed tears. She loved him so much, he was handsome and tall and dashing; but brave and selfless and kind. He wore his heart on his sleeve so unlike many guys their age.

"I would never let you fall, you're my everything." He whispered and tightened his embrace. He could smell the appley and cinnamon scent of her shampoo, merlin he loved the smell, it drove him crazy.

"Remember when we had to do the potions assignment in third year?" he laughed causing her to giggle and bury her head in his chest.

"And Professor Slughorn nearly had a heart attack when you made the perfect potion without my help at all!"

He shook his head in amusment,

"You were always good at potions, bad at herbology."

Alice nodded, her hazel eyes filled with nostalgia, "You were always the opposite, amazing at herbology, awful at potions."

"Until you helped me." He interjected causing her to roll her eyes.

"You were determined to become better and you did, I love that about you."

Frank let out a sigh and pulled her closer, "I love everything about you and I cant wait for us to grow old and grey; and to have tonnes of kids and become successful aurors." He whispered.

"I cant wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Alice bit her lip and whispered back,

"Neither can I."

* * *

Elizabeth lay cuddled into Sirius's side, both their chests heaving as they basked in post coital bliss. She looked up at him as he continued his gentle stroking of her sweat dampened hair, lulling her into a soft, lilant state. She snuggled closer to him, pressing her bare chest against his side.

They lay in a content silence, Elizabeth did circular motions on his chest with her finger. After afew minutes of a comfortable silence Sirius let out a deep sigh causing her to look up at him.

"Angel." She nodded, her eyes lighting up at the pet name. God she loved being called angel, it made her feel so special and loved.

"I want this, everyday. I never thought I'd even say that, but I love you so much. I want you there for the lows and highs, I want to wake upto you everyday, I want this so much."

Her heart started beating faster, was he about to propose to her. Elizabeths eyes widened and she bit her lip, she pushed herself up with her elbow and looked into his eyes.

"Is this about what Mrs Longbottom said today?" she questioned, he looked at her curiously, "Because I know your not into the whole lovey dovey thing and we're nineteen, we just graduated you know, marriage is like, forever away."

He raised his eyebrows and his face paled.

"Mar…Marriage?" he stammered causing her to look at him intently. Elizabeth nodded in confusion causing him to let out a soft laugh, he leant up on his elbows and turned to her, placing his large hand on her pale, soft cheek.

"I hope I'm not disappointing you in saying I wasn't proposing." He muttered causing her to let out a sigh of relief, "Is marrying me that awful of an idea?"

She stuggled to find words to reply, how could she reply without insulting him? She opened her mouth but all that came out were afew strangled noises. A loud bark of laughter escaped him as he watched her try to reply.

"Its fine." He laughed, Sirius leant forward and pulled himself over her so he was straddling her. "Marriage is pretty scary huh?" he whispered.

Elizabeths eyes had drifted down, she was unabashedly staring at his chiselled body. He leant down as pressed a line of chaste kissed up her neck to her earlobe. She let out a whimper and moaned his name.

Sirius detached himself from her delicate earlobe and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. He could not describe how much he wanted her, how much he craved her. She was his anchor to life.

He let out a shuddering breath.

"Move in with me?"

She looked up sharply and took in a sharp intake of breath.

"Like…live here?" she questioned, her eyes suspiciously bright, "But…"

"I know we've only been together for four months, but you're living with your nan, and I love you, you love me. I don't see why not?" he interjected. She let out a breath and looked him in the eyes.

She wanted nothing more than to accept his offer, to move in with him, to live there, and to sleep there and wake up next to him everyday. But would it make them or break them? What would happen if they argued or if something arose.

"What about the others?" Sirius shrugged,

"They can suck it up." He retorted and bit his lip, "You can always say no…" he trailed off, his eyes were bright, and he was biting his lip. Sirius ran his hand through her sweat dampened hair and sighed.

She looked up and realised he was right, she didn't even need to think of an answer, she shouldn't even need to consider outside factors. It was just them in their relationship, and they were in love. The amount of time they'd been together shouldn't measure the amount of love they had for eachother.

Elizabeth looked up at him, her eyes bright and unshed tears welling up in them and nodded. A large smile spread across his face as he looked at her in disbelief. He let out a laugh of disbelief.

"Really? You'll move in with me?" he laughed, she had never seen him so happy. He looked so alive and young.

"Yes really!" she laughed and wrapped her legs around him, "I'll move in with you."

They then fell into a deep sensual kiss, and then they turned and lay cuddling once more. Elizabeth lay at his side and pulled the blankets around them. He kept his arm around her, placed possessively at her hip, drawing circles on it. She snuggled into his shoulder and within minutes the pair was asleep.

Elizabeth sighed contently as she was in the realm between sleep and awake, a smile curled on her face. She was laying next to Sirius Black, the man she was hopelessly in love with, and he'd just asked her to move in with him. They lay, his arm securely holding him to her, his hot breath on her forehead, she nestled closer to him.

She was _home_

 **WOAHHHHHH! I actually love this chapter so damn much! I hope you did too! I'm like so damn happy for Liz and Sirius. Anyhow heres the sneak peek!**

 _"Are you…" his eyes flickered to her stomach..._

 **Hmmm... all I can say is that big things are coming! Hehe :)**

 **Please don't forget to review! It brightens up my day and since I'm going to school tomorrow for the first time in 6 weeks I'm going to need that brightness! Once again thank you all for your constant love and support!**

 **Also I'm thinking of changing my story summary, what do ya'll think, any ideas? Let me know in your review!**

 **Ruby xo**


	27. Crossing the threshold

**Hello, my beautiful readers!**

 **I'm so excited to finally post this chapter because it does show a massive shift in the dynamics of Blackmore!**

 **Thank you so much to all of you who constantly give your kind words of support and feedback, especially, marie0907, .2017, Raven that flies at night, madwamoose, XlorienXwarriors, Beetle126 and mazeygrace18.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter! The end scene is one of my favourites in the whole story! Please don't forget to leave a review xx**

* * *

 _"Those who cannot change their minds cannot change anything."- George Bernard Shaw_

"Sirius the couch is not staying orange!" Elizabeth exclaimed in exasperation, Sirius rolled his eyes and turned to Mary and Remus who were lounging on said couch, hiding their laughter at the couple's continuous banter.

"The orange is nice, it's always been orange why should we change it!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air and slightly cocking his hip out.

"No self-respecting person has an orange couch!" she wrung her hands and turned to the couple who were looking at them with bemused expressions. "Remus, you're self-respecting, Do you like the orange couch?"

Sirius let out a snort whilst Remus bit his lip and looked down sheepishly, running a hand through his light brown hair.

"Erm…I may have been the one to choose it."

Elizabeth pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration and turned to Mary with pleading eyes. Mary shook her head with a smirk on her face, struggling to contain her laughter.

"You're alone in this babes, Orange is my favourite colour!" Elizabeth sceptically raised an eyebrow as Remus turned in surprise. Mary hated orange, she hated orange so much she didn't even eat orange m&m's.

"I didn't know orange was your favourite colour!" She widened her eyes at him, clenching her teeth together in a way that spoke volumes of her truth telling.

"Yeah Mare, Since when was Orange your favourite colour?"

Mary looked at Elizabeth and gave her a charming smile, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Since now." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and pointed at the couch, "You are outnumbered, Liz! And the orange looks better with brown that eggplant purple ever will."

"Eggplant purple would-" Mary raised a hand and interjected.

"No, the couch is staying orange." She raised an eyebrow at Sirius and Elizabeth who were standing with their arms crossed. "ORANGE!"

Sirius turned to Elizabeth and winked at her, she raised an eyebrow and clenched her teeth together. Remus cleared his throat causing the two to look at him.

"Since its my house too, I give you full permission to give the couch eggplant purple pillows."

Elizabeth flashed him a smile and a wink of approval.

* * *

 _2:03am_

Mary snuggled closer into Remus's chest, he wrapped his strong arm around her waist and pulled her closer, inhaling the sweet apple scent in her hair.

"How long do you reckon they'll last until she kicks him out of the room?" Remus asked Mary, dragging his finger up and down her muscular arm. She let out a huff of laughter and looked up at him, with a toothy grin.

"The question is how long until Sirius kicks her out of the room?" Remus looked down in surprise, "Trust me, with her crazy rolling around and Sirius's limited amount of gentlemen-ness, someone is going to wake up on the couch."

The pair were not too far off. In the room at the end of the corridor lay a very irritated Sirius Black and a dead to the world Elizabeth Gilmore.

Sirius had to refrain from rolling his eyes as he once again pulled the covers from over Liz to himself.. They'd slept in the same bed plenty of times, without many problems regarding space or blanket hogging, But suddenly they'd moved in and she'd become a crazy blanket hog. how does that even work? He let out a growl as he felt the familiar tugging of the blanket and rolled to his side. He reached for the side table and grabbed his wand. With a wave of his wand, he expanded the size of the blanket and pulled it over himself.

Hopefully, he'd sleep through the rest of the night.

 _3:51am_

Elizabeth let out a groan into her pillow as he started once again. He never snored before but now suddenly he wouldn't shut up! How in merlins name does that work?

She glared at his sleeping form in anger but the anger faded as she saw how vulnerable and young he looked. His facial muscles were relaxed, his full lips were pouting but slightly parted, his eyelashes fanned across his upper cheeks casting shadows. Even in the dark, she could see a five o'clock shadow appearing. A smile graced her face as she looked over her features until he started again.

Would he never shut up!

She kicked him in the shin in annoyance. She was doomed to forever suffer through sleepless nights! For a moment he stopped snoring and mumbled under his breath before shuffling down on the bed. She let out a sigh as silence perpetrated through the room.

Moments later Elizabeth clenched her hands into fists. He started AGAIN! She grabbed the pillow that was lying on the floor below her and threw it at him. She wished to be able to suffocate him with it but she felt as though that would be something she'd regret in the morning. Once again he mumbled under his breath and she couldn't help but sigh in annoyance. She didn't know he slept talk too!

Elizabeth turned onto her side and sighed, she gazed at her wand in longing. Would it be so wrong of her to just silence him? It's not like he'd notice until somebody told him anyway? She fingered the wand, she had work the next morning and was extremely tired already. He wouldn't mind. What he doesn't know won't hurt him.

"Silencio" she whispered and sighed in relief as all noise emancipating from him disappeared.

Thank merlin.

 _5:17am_

Sirius frowned groggily as he felt himself pushed to the side of the bed, he looked at the glowing alarm clock Elizabeth had put on her bedside table. Why the hell was he awake this early. He felt as though he hadn't slept all night.

He turned to the side and rolled his eyes for the fiftieth time that night. Elizabeth was splayed, spread-eagled on across the bed on her stomach. Her hair was sticking up at the back and drool was running down her chin. A small grin filtered across his face before he scowled, she, Elizabeth Gilmore, a measly 5'5, had pushed his 6ft, muscular hunk of a perfect body across the bed and to the very edge.

There was no way she pushed him to the edge of his own bed. He lightly moved her arms and legs so she wasn't taking up his half of the bed and lay down on his back.

He had to be up at 6:00… he could just get up and be ready early… Sirius just shook his head and fell back asleep, an extra forty-three minutes was essential to his well-being.

* * *

A snort of amusement left Alice's lips when she saw Liz slump in the chair with a sigh of relief as Sirius apparated to the Ministry. Lily looked at her in curiosity and Mary rolled her eyes as she got an apple out of the fridge.

"You know Remus and I had a bet that one of you would wake up on the couch," Mary said as she took a bite out of the apple.

Lily raised her eyebrows.

"I feel as though I'm missing something here." Mary snorted in amusement and sat down, and winked at Liz, who took a large sip of coffee, wincing as the hot liquid scalded her throat.

"I don't think I slept at all last night." She announced with a grumble, leaning on her elbows.

"Were you and Sirius too busy?" Mary asked innocently with a bat of her lashes.

"You make it sound like I've never slept over before." She stated with a roll of her eyes, Lily shook her head in confusion,

"So suddenly you move in permanently and you can't sleep in a bed with Sirius?" Liz hesitated before nodding, causing the girls to look at her in bewilderment. In that moment she felt so unbelievably stupid.

Liz let out a huff of air in exasperation,

"You know when you sleep over at someone's house and no matter how comfortable you are with the person you never sleep as good as you do in your own bed. Usually, its like that or we're too busy to sleep if you get what I mean." She winked, ohhh those nights were marvellous. "But when you know it's your house you do whatever the hell you want and are super comfy?"

"If you say so…" Mary laughed as she took another bite of her apple, Alice looked at her with a secret smile, her eyes twinkled with untold secrets.

"Or perhaps it's because you've taken a large step in your relationship and now you both don't have any pressures to act perfect around each other." Alice let out a breath, "You two will learn so much about one another, some things you'll hate and some things you'll adore! But all those little, annoying habits make up the person you are madly in love with, no matter how much their habit infuriates you!"

Liz looked up at Alice, she was so wise and kind, she would one day make a wonderful mother. She had this uncanny ability to always be right, she truly was. Despite all his annoying habits, she loved him and would always love him. She wanted to grow old with him, she wanted to travel the world with him, she wanted to live with him and marry him, she wanted to bear his child and for them to raise their child… Merlin she craved it.

She wanted to give him the world because there was nobody in the world more worthy of the world.

"He snores Alice, I cant sleep in the same bed as someone who snores!" she groaned, a small smile flickering on her face, she could deal with his not putting the toilet seat down and always forgetting dishes on the table… but the snoring! It was going to drive her crazy!

Lily let out a cheeky grin at her statement,

"James talks in his sleep you know, last week he was having a conversation with himself!" she laughed, The girls stared at her in bewilderment, she shook her head lovingly, "It was as if he was talking to himself on the telephone!"

Mary leant back in her chair and shook her head, "Remus has this irritating habit of sleeping towards the middle of the bed. Every time I move in my sleep I end up kicking him!" she laughed causing the girls to join in, "I woke up one morning and he had these massive bruises on his shins! Turns out I've been kicking him all the time and he never said anything!"

Elizabeth's smile grew, you would never imagine someone had a certain habit until you found out about it.

Alice wrapped her hands around her peppermint tea, "Frank breathes really fast." She spoke with fondness, "Sometimes I'll try to fall asleep to his breathing and I just can't!" A large smile spread across her cheeks as she shook her head, "I breath so slowly and deeply compared to him, It seems as though his fighting Death Eaters in his sleep!"

Alice leant forward and placed Elizabeth's hand in her own, "In the next few weeks you are going to learn so much about each other, some bad, and some good. You are going to argue and cry and laugh, but that's okay because you are in love!" she shook her head in amusement, "You two are going to face such exciting moments as you adjust to these changes and it's only going to make you stronger."

Elizabeth looked at her friend and sighed, "Does marriage make everyone wise"

Lily snorted in amusement,

"If marriage makes everyone wise I'll propose to James myself!" Alice shook her head with a laugh, She couldn't wait to one day see them married and growing old with their beloved.

"I was born wise girlies" she winked, "And just think Liz, now you two can fart comfortably around eachother."

* * *

Elizabeth put her glass down on the wooden table and walked out to the balcony where Sirius had his feet up and was looking out at London, with a bottle of Butterbeer in hand. He turned around as he heard the pitter, patter of her footsteps on the wooden floor.

A smile spread across Sirius's face as he took in her lounged attire, her plain light grey t-shirt, her black shorts, her hair put up in a messy bun; the hot pink hair tie she used was peeking through, she was barefoot. He lazily flicked his wand so the chair next to him would be prepared for her to sit. A smile spread across her face at the gesture. She plopped herself down as she too raised her feet to rest against the black steel bar.

"What would your mother say at your disrespect towards the balcony?" She let out a laugh and took a swig of his Butterbeer. Sirius let out a bark of laughter and threw his head back.

"Sirius Orion Black, the Third!" Sirius shrieked, raising the pitch of his voice significantly and puffing out his chest. "HOW DARE YOU show such discourtesy and shame our noble family by defiling this black steel bar with your filthy feet! You are an abomination to my flesh, my greatest true!"

Elizabeth struggled to hold in her hysterics and simultaneously swallow her Butterbeer, Sirius hit her on the back. She snorted and choked causing the liquid to come spraying out of her nostrils. Sirius covered his mouth to hide his mirth as he watched her splutter. After she came to, she glared at him playfully.

"This was all your fault dog boy!" she pointed at him causing him to let out a snort and roll his eyes.

"Is that the best you can come up with Bookworm!" he taunted, shaking his head and laughing. She elbowed him roughly and stuck out her tongue.

"Fight me!"

Sirius shook his head and looked forward, "I would never fight you." She quietened down and took his hand in hers. They sat down in silence, hand in hand, sipping on Butterbeer. After a few minutes, Elizabeth turned to him and opened her mouth, before shutting it once more. Sirius, still staring ahead spoke.

"Ask ahead."

Elizabeth sighed, "Was it always awful? Were they always cruel?" Sirius looked at her regretfully and summoned a bottle of Odgens.

"Of course it wasn't, I was always on the wild side but until I was about nine years old, I believed in the whole blood purity bullshit. I would've been the perfect Black heir, ambitious, worldly, cunning, intelligent, rebellious. Everything a Black heir needed to be." He shook his head, "When I was a child I'd always sneak out of the house and play at the park in front of our house. After a while I became friends with a young girl, Charlotte, she became my secret best friend, a muggle, but my best friend never the less."

Sirius took a swig of his fire whisky, Elizabeth squeezed his hand.

"About two weeks later her house, which was two doors down…" Sirius paused and took a deep breath, "It burnt down."

Elizabeth gasped and gripped his hand tighter, Sirius let out a shuddering breath,

"My mum had the smuggest look on her face as she watched it burn down; Even at nine, I knew it was my mother, I knew she had done it and that was the day everything went downhill, that was the day i found out my mum was a true witch, like the ones in muggle stories.""

Elizabeth growled at the slew of images that flew through her mind at his childhood.

"From the ages 9 until 16, I got beat up more times than I can count." Elizabeth rubbed his bicep reassuringly, all his muscles were tense as he spoke. "Whenever Reg and I got in trouble, as a punishment mother would make us study dark curses and choose one for her to cast on us."

Elizabeth clamped her lips together to prevent a gasp from coming through, tears welled in her eyes as he described his childhood.

"If the punishment wasn't becoming of the act then she'd just use the cruciatus curse on us."

She couldn't hold in her gasp at this, she leant forward and pulled him into her embrace, pressing his head against her chest. He wrapped his arms around her. After a few moments, he moved away but continued to hold her hand, rubbing his thumb against her knuckles.

"When I was fourteen my father, the spineless coward, he sat me down and he tried to justify it all. He said that to raise a strong heir they needed to know discipline and pain, they needed to understand their mistakes to rectify the filth in society." He shook his head in disgust, clenching his jaw.

"He told me that there was no such thing as 'making love' only procreating and breeding, he said that a wife was nothing but a toy to have on your arm and keep you warm at night and that your child was nothing but your legacy, something to twist into a perfect image so that your reputation is pristine, I'm glad I turned out the way I did, I'd do anything to tarnish their reputations."

Sirius shook his head and spat spitefully, anger lacing his tone,

"I lost the little respect I had for my father that day, and I decided that I would never, ever give a child the burden of being of my bloodline."

Elizabeth looked up sharply at his statement. She knew he wasn't big on the family lifestyle but, she didn't think he was so sure of it. She bit her lip and looked up at him.

"You don't want kids?" she questioned, trying to hide the quiver in her voice. She couldn't help but imagine a boy with Sirius's dark hair and grey eyes, and a girl with his black curls and her light blue orbs. Playing together in a meadow.

Sirius looked down at her and bit his lip, perhaps it was wishful thinking on her behalf, but he looked reluctant.

"Look at the role models I had growing up, I would destroy that kid." He shook his head, picking at a thread on his top. "I could never burden a child with the last name Black, or have to resign to the fact that I'm their father. I would be the worst."

Elizabeth could help but marvel at his stupidity, She knew, with all her heart that Sirius would be a wonderful father.

"You've made a self-fulfilling prophecy." She snorted, " You'd be a wonderful father."

Sirius looked down sharply at the statement, shock was painted across his face and panic was tattooed into his eyes.

"Are," he took a deep breath, Elizabeth looked at him in confusion, "Are you…" his eyes flickered to her stomach, Elizabeth followed his line of sight and let out a giggle at the sheer panic on his face, however, a dull ache coursed through her body. Would it have been so bad if she was?

"No!" she laughed, hoping that her disappointment was well masked. "No, of course not, we're always careful."

The dull ache within her spread at the relieved expression on his face, she had to fight not to let disappointment show. After a moment of awkward silence, Sirius spoke up, his voice sounding slightly unsure.

"Do-" he cleared his throat, "Do you want them?" he asked, Elizabeth looked up in curiosity, "Kids?"

Elizabeth let out a sigh and picked at a loose thread on her t-shirt. She nodded slowly,

"Yeah." She whispered, "I'd love to have kids. I always wanted two, a boy and a girl."

Sirius bit his lip and placed a hand on her cheek, guilt in his eyes.

"I don't know if I can give that to you." He whispered, "I would give you the world, but I don't think I can give you that."

She looked up and ran a finger across his jaw, love glistening in her eyes. He was too good for her, too beautiful, too smart, too ambitious and many would say…too pure. He was the kind of man that didn't need intelligence to get by in life. He could do the most extraordinary things just by using his looks and charismatic words. He didn't need her, and he didn't need to be burdened with her childhood fantasy.

She didn't need to have children to feel fulfilled or happy, of course, she'd love it, but it wasn't a necessity. But Sirius, he was a drug, she couldn't live without him. She would do anything for him, for his happiness, for his laughter, for his joy, for his life…

As long as they were together, it would all be okay.

"I don't need the world." She whispered, "I just need you."

* * *

 **Awe, I know some of you were hoping for Liz to be pregnant, sorry! Also, the story Sirius told about Charlotte is actually mentioned in my other Harry Potter fanfic if you'd like to check it out, _10 facts about: Marauders edition,_ I'd really appreciate that. Anyhow the upcoming chapters are really jam packed and here is a sneak peek!**

 _"I want to marry her."_

 **Hmmmm, I wonder who it is? Please don't forget to leave a review, it would make my day!**

 **Sending virtual hugs because I love you all,**

 **Ruby xo**


	28. A different kind of fairytale

**Hello, my beautiful readers!**

 **I hope you're all having a wonderful week, It's freezing cold in Australia right now and it's only getting colder!**

 **Anyhow massive thanks to all of you who have supported me and this story, especially, Marie0907, Raven that flies at night, .2017, madwamoose, XloreinXwarriors, and Mazeygrace18!**

 **This is one of my favourite chapters (Don't I say that every chapter?) So I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

 _"Unless commitment is made, there are only promises and hopes; but no plans."_

 _\- Peter_

Elizabeth sighed heavily as she lay the Daily Prophet on the wooden table and shook her head, she couldn't believe it, the day there was good news on the front page of the prophet would be the day she died, this war was sucking the joy out of everything, one couldn't even read the newspaper if they wanted to start their day off on the high, they would crash nd burn at the sheer misery of it. She just wanted to know when this nightmare would end. James looked up from the Quidditch paper he was reading, a frown etched itself on his face as he saw her crestfallen expression. He opened his mouth and then shut it, it must've been the report about the previous night's attack. He felt the usual sadness in his core as he saw Elizabeth's reaction... she hadn't known.

"The muggles in Oxford?"

Elizabeth looked up sharply, anger simmering in his blue orbs. "Did they send you out again?"

James sighed, last night had been a disaster, twelve muggles had been murdered and three suspected magical children had been kidnapped. "Yeah." He muttered bitterly, clenching his jaw together. His eyes darkened with anger and his hands clenched around the paper in his hands.

"Am I right in saying that that's why Lily isn't here this morning?" She raised an eyebrow, Usually Lily stayed over at the flat, but for the first time in ages, she had gone home for the night. James gave her a grimace and placed the paper down.

"Your deduction skills are one of a kind."

"I don't blame her," Elizabeth muttered, she felt annoyance at Sirius for not seeing fit to inform her of this detail. She knew he'd done some field work yesterday… There was no point getting worked up over nothing, after all, it was his job. Sirius had fallen on the bed as soon as he got home, he didn't even eat before falling asleep. But she couldn't help but feel bitter about it.

Absentmindedly Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder how much longer this war was going to last. Already, it had taken so much from them… She could see it in the weariness of James's smile, the lines appearing on Remus's face, She could see it in Alices slumped posture and in Franks constant paranoia. Most of all she could see it in Sirius's eyes. She could see the caution that he was constantly exuding, she could see how whenever she turned away his smile dropped, she could see it in the few times he let out a genuine laugh, she could see it in the bags developing under his eyes and in the trembling of his hands from too much coffee.

It was all too much.

James looked up at her and sighed, "Was I in the wrong for telling her the truth now?"

Elizabeth snorted, "No! At least you told her, it's more than Sirius did."

He grimaced, "Yeah sorry about that." She waved him off.

"Don't worry about it, he was exhausted last night, we barely got to see eachother let alone talk." James stood up from his seat and grabbed his plate and put it on the sink, he waved his wand and it begun to wash itself. "It's his job and sometimes you have to separate work and home life, I of all people get it more than others." Even to her own ears, it sounded like bullshit.

"Trouble in paradise?" He questioned, raising his eyebrow. Elizabeth gave him a wry smile and shook her head.

"No."

Even to herself, she sounded woefully deceiving. James nodded slowly causing her to sigh. She didn't want to sound unhappy, she truly wasn't, she loved Sirius and she loved being with him, but could she live with the uncertainty her whole life. She cursed James's deduction skills, he knew her too bloody well and she had no clue how he did it.

"Maybe…Yes?"

"Are you asking me?"

Elizabeth sighed and rested her elbows on the table.

"It's nothing major, it's just… different to the person I imagine myself spending my life with."

"In what sense? I thought you loved him?" James' voice turned sharp as he mistook her meaning, she felt her heart skip a beat at his accusations.

"Of course I love him." And she meant it earnestly, merlin she loved him more than life itself. "But…Sirius would never marry me, or have kids with me. He'd never settle down to live a normal life and…as boring as that sounds, that's what I've always wanted."

James nibbled on his bottom lip and frowned. "School, job, marriage, children, white picket fence house... thats it."

She nodded, feeling a crimson blush rise on her cheeks, He raised an eyebrow,

"You are not that damn normal!"

Elizabeth snorted, of course, she wanted more from life, but the general plan was exactly as he stated, and everything Sirius did not want.

"You cant possibly tell me that is all you've ever wanted." She shook her head with a smile on her face, thinking of her deepest dream, her greatest fantasy.

"I've always wanted to travel, I don't think I could die satisfied with my life if I didn't see the wonders of our world." James looked at her, perplexed by her odd statement. It wasn't something you heard often in the magical community. Most were satisfied by staying where they were, with magic you could transform anywhere into a holiday resort.

"I want to see Cherry blossoms in Japan, I want to dive in the Great Barrier Reef in Australia, I want to see the Sea of Stars in the Maldives, I want to drink beer at Oktoberfest in Germany." She let out a congested laugh, James was looking at her wistfully, She was so lost in her fantasies that only very few people knew of that she didn't see his amazed expression.

" I want to kiss someone in the Tunnel of Love in Ukraine, I want to watch the sunrise at the Taj Mahal, I want to see the Northern lights in Iceland, I want to walk across the Great wall of China, I want to sail around the Greek Islands and Eat Pizza in Italy."

Elizabeth shook her head wistfully, turning her blue eyes to James who was hypnotised by her words. "I want so much." She whispered, feeling her heart beat in her chest and tears well up in her eyes, she knew James could tell she was choking up at the realisation, she was never going to live her dream, the one thing she always wanted from life, the one thing she asked for. "But I don't think I will live long enough to do any of that."

James shook his head and grabbed her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, just like Sirius did when they were holding hands.

"No, you will do all of that Liz." She looked down at their interlocked hands, "I promise you, that you will do all of that and more!"

She gave him a watery smile and shook her head at his optimism. What was the point in lying to yourself, she had long ago told herself that this was it. That she had to live every moment to the fullest because she sure as hell did not think she was going to make it through this bloody war.

"We're at war James." She shrugged simply, "You cant promise me anything."  
James sat in silence pondering her depressing words, Of all the people to start losing hope, it was the beautiful girl who was sitting in front of him. A girl who had dreams and ambitions, a girl who had the power to change the world…

He bit his lip and looked at her mournful face, he gazed into her sorrow filled blue orbs. "I don't think that you can allow the war to dictate your life expectancy and choices. Once you start that…They've already won."

She shook her head and let out a snort, she stood up and placed her mug of tea into the sink, she turned around and leant against the bench. James should just stop, it was fruitless. He was living in his fantasy world with Lily, trying to block out the horrors of what was going on around them, but for some of them, it just wasn't possible to do that!

"Then they have!" She exclaimed, "We all do it! We all think about the what if's; For gods sake the other day Sirius signed his will incase he dies!" Anger flowed through her veins, what he was saying was unbelievably hypocritical. "Everyday we wake up and we go, I wonder if this will be our last time having to roll out of bed, or kiss the person we love, and it…it sucks! I just want this all to end!"

"Don't we all Liz! I want nothing more than to live peacefully without having to worry about dying every time I leave the house, or panic whenever I don't know where Lils is!" he shouted, running a hand through his messy hair. "I want her to be able to go do what she wants, I want her to be able to go shopping without needing to keep a cautious eye out, I want to be able to spend time with her rather than fight Death Eaters, I don't want nightmares of losing all you guys, I just want to be like every other teenager!"

A single tear slid down her cheek, she knew she wasn't the only one suffering, they all were.

All of them were haunted by the actions of others, they were all haunted by a war they had no part in sparking but will have a part in ending.

"Liz, I want to give her the world and I cant." Elizabeth's mind couldn't help but flash back to the conversation she had had with Sirius a week prior, the sincerity, the love, the hope and the regret in his voice was reminiscent to hiss best friends.

" _I would give you the world, but I don't think I can give you that."_

" _I don't need the world." She whispered, "I just need you."_

"James, she doesn't want the world." She whispered copying her words from the previous nights, squeezing his hand, "She just wants you."

After a moment of silence between them, James sighed, his eyes were bloodshot from holding in tears. He once again ran his hand through his hair, it was a wonder how his hair was never greasy as a teenager.

"I want to marry her."

Elizabeth looked up, startled at his statement. She knew he wanted to marry her, everyone who went to Hogwarts with them knew. Her heart began to thump in anticipation, did he mean to…marry, marry her? James Potter marry Lily Evans and Lily Evans become...Lily Potter. The sheer hillarity of that made her want to burst into laughter, but she hid her mirth because inside she knew that he was sincere.

This boy wanted to marry her best friend.

James seeing her startled expression opened his mouth, "Like in real life."

She bit her bottom lip. "And have you decided this because you love her more than life or because theres a war going on?"

He gave her an affronted look, insulted at her questioning of his love for Lily, "I'm not going to lie to you, Liz." He shook his head, "The war has made me act faster than I ever expected, but I love your best friend so much, I want to wake up next to her every morning, I want us to have green eyed mini marauders, I want us to live together until we are old and grey and wrinkly, I want to be there when she becomes head healer and I want to dance with her the night the war ends, I want to live the dream with her."

Tears welled up in Elizabeths eyes at the blatant love James had for her best friend. They were so unbelievably blessed to share such a love.

"I already asked her parents for permission, April came around immediately, she started kissing me all over and started crying because she had a son. Mr Evans, yeah that took a while, but he came around eventually. He likes me more than the whale anyway."

"I just need your help." He squeezed her hand, an unsure look gracing his aristocratic, boyish looks. "You girls talk about weddings and marriage all the time right?"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and gave him a humorous smirk.

"Perhaps."

James gave her doleful eyes and pouted causing her to snigger. She gave a massive sigh.

"Well…I guess I'll clear out my busy schedule for you."

* * *

"Remus my boy, sit down, sit down." Dumbledore waved Remus over as he brushed the soot off his robes. Dumbledore had called him over for a conversation. He was anxious to know what it was about and why he couldn't tell anyone as of yet. He couldnt help but feel dread choking his collar as he sat down, he knew that something was going to happen, and it wasnt going to be something he liked.

"Lemon drop?" Remus looked down at the small ornate bowl filled to the brim with yellow candies and shook his head. He hated lemon flavoured lollies, Mary loved them and she always trying to coax him into enjoying them, she once even charmed them to look pink since the strawberry ones were his favourite, but she had forgotten about his sixth sense, Lily always joked he had the force. Dumbledore grabbed one and sucked on it delicately as they sat in silence. After a few moments of fidgeting and general awkwardness, Remus couldn't keep silent any longer.

"Professor-"

"Remus you have long graduated, you may call me Albus."

"Prof- Albus." Remus changed half way through, after becoming accustomed to calling him by his title for so long it was odd to call him by his name suddenly, he felt as though Professor McGonagall was going to storm in, take five points and give him a detention. It would take a while. "I don't mean to be blunt but why am I here?"

"My boy, We are in a unique position in this war. And I'm afraid only your expertise can help us right now."

Dread began to fill Remus's stomach, just by those words he had a fair idea of what Dumbledore was going to propose and he hated the idea of it. Finally, when he had a use for something, he didn't want to partake in it.

"We need the Werewolves on our side, and you're the only person who can infiltrate and sway them to our cause. Voldemort is offering them all the things they desire and when your dreams are handed to you on a platter, one is going to reap them."

Remus couldn't help but inwardly roll his eyes, what unique phrasing.

"Remus, I hope you realise that you do not have to do this. You do have a choice."

Some choice, Remus couldn't help but internally scoff.

"Of course your help would be invaluable."

In times like these, he really wished Dumbledore hadn't been so kind to him all those years ago; Now he couldn't say no to anything, how else would he pay him back for his generosity eight years ago.

"Do I have time to think this through?" Remus asked although he had an inkling that Dumbledore knew exactly what his answer would be, and that he truly didn't need the time.

"Of course my boy, take as long as you need."

He wouldn't need too long

* * *

"You sure she will prefer a muggle ring over a magical one?" James questioned anxiously as he walked alongside Elizabeth through muggle London, who was expertly making her way through the streets and alleyways.

"Is there that much of a difference?" She raised an eyebrow, unsure of what he was asking. He let out a laugh.

"From what I've seen, the magical ones are older."

This spiked her interest, causing James to look at her with surprise. "That means they're super flashy then?"

James nodded with a wry grin, "Very flashy."

Elizabeth signalled for them to turn a corner, she shook her head in exasperation. "Definitely not magical then. Though, if you're buying me an engagement ring..." she winked at him causing him to gape at her. This was a surprising development.

"I would've taken you for the simple type."

She gave him an outraged look, "I want a big ass rock on my finger." He let out a laugh at her ostentatiousness.

"Are you giving me hints?" She shook her head with a large grin, her pearly whites teasing him.

"No why would i do that? I'm merely informing you of my tastes in jewellery."

Their conversation lulled as they entered the ring shop, and as Elizabeth explained a few rings to the shop lady James couldn't help but marvel at the amazing person who loved his brother. She was so beautiful, she presented herself with such dignity and charisma. She wore burgundy knee-high leather boots with a dark blue sheer dress that flowed to her knees with red detailing on it, it had a belt around the middle to accentuate her small waist. On top, she had a brown, faux fur vest on and a tan coloured bag. Her hair was down and a pair of brown chunky sunglasses pulled her hair away from her face. Her heart was large and had so much space in it, she was kind and funny, talented and intelligent. And most of all she loved his brother.

And whilst that was not the only reason, he loved her just as much.

It seemed that the most beautiful features in someone were always on the inside, no matter how aesthetically pleasing they are.

He was shaken out of his reverie by the snapping of Elizabeth's fingers. "James!"

"Yeah."

She shook her head in amusement, It was evident he was already bored out of his mind. "Come see." She waved him over, with a groan James pushed himself off the chair and walked over to the clear glass boxes. He gaped at the large array of silver rings before him. How the hell was he meant to choose one ring out of the thirty placed before him for the woman he loved.

Blindly he pointed at a large circular ring with an emerald as the gem. Elizabeth looked at him with a raised eyebrow, disapproval plastered across her face.

"That is so incredibly cheesy."

"What is? It's pretty." He stated indignantly, not catching onto her reasoning, it was cute and if magical rings were anything to go by, the fashion.

"It's very pretty, but you are not going to buy my best friend an engagement ring that matches the colour of her eyes. That can be her eternity ring."

"That is not cheesy. That is romantic." he paused for a moment, basking in his confusion, "what's an eternity ring?"

She rolled her eyes, ignoring his question.

"No James."

He sighed and looked through the glass, his eye immediately caught onto a smaller, simpler ring than the first, more opulent one.

"This one?" The moment Elizabeth's eye caught it she frowned, and shook her head.

"James you need something in between, that is too simple and will make you seem like a tight arse, the other is too opulent."

The long-nosed, with a too long fringe brunette, just had to but in.

"Actually Miss, the Princess cut is more expensive than-"

"Thank you, Miss, but that is unnecessary, it is not to my sister's taste," Elizabeth interjected, both James and herself didn't care about the price, they just wanted the perfect ring!

Elizabeth looked across the table and her eyes widened. James was gazing around since obviously any ring he chose out wouldn't be good enough. He should've bought Sirius, he knew his jewellery pretty well. Actually, she would trust Sirius to buy her an engagement ring, not that that would be happening anytime soon. She knew this when they first got together, but with all her friends taking those steps... she couldn't help but feel anxious over what their future would hold. He knew that she was a modest person and didn't like too much jewellery, but the little she wore would be very grandiose, very opulent.

"James." She whispered, he turned to her and his eyes widened when he saw the ring in her hands. The lady too looked shocked that out of all the rings she chose, it was one of the most expensive in the shop. After all the young teens didn't look like they could afford that sort of ring.

In her hands was a platinum U-prong, emerald cut halo ring that had smaller gems running down the sides.

"It's beautiful," James whispered, Elizabeth nodded silently. He looked up at the bewildered lady, who was gazing at them in wonder, obviously wondering which bank they robbed to get the sort of money to buy the ring.

"We'll take this one."

As James was finishing up with the boring details she had no part in, Elizabeth wondered around the store, gazing wistfully at the many rings. However, there was one that caught her eye, and she fell so in love with it. She got one of the salesmen to pull out a beautiful platinum, diamond encrusted ring. It had two overlapping bands covered in small diamonds and a large square diamond that was encircled by two rows of encrusted diamonds. It was stunning. She placed it on her hand and couldn't help but let a smile grow on her face.

The weight of the ring felt so right and the way it gleamed in the blinding lights of the shop. It was…perfect. A moment later her smile dropped as she realised she probably would never feel the weight of an opulent engagement ring on her finger. She felt a deep sadness in her heart at the thought.

"Its beautiful." She turned slightly as James approached her from behind. She gave him a small smile and then looked down at the ring wistfully. not catching the sadness that appeared on his features at her longing for her fairytale.

"It is, isn't it?" She sighed and slid the ring off her finger, struggling to keep her composure. It had felt so wonderful, so…right. Regretfully she handed over the ring to the man who was looking at her sympathically. She thanked the man and following James she walked out of the store.

She loved Sirius, and she loved their relationship and their story. But it wasn't like the fairytales her mum told her about, it was very different and she knew it would be the moment they became one. Absentmindedly she couldn't help but wonder what her parents reaction to Sirius would've been. Her dad would've been outraged by the sheer audacity of him, but she reckoned that he would've loved him after he got past the whole bad influences part and ignored the bad language, drinking and smoking. But her mum had always told her that her dad had been a bad boy, so she was sure her mum would've loved Sirius. Similar to how April loved James.

Perhaps their fairytale was not the same as the ones she read growing up, but perhaps they were a different kind of fairytale.

Little less than an hour later Elizabeth was sitting across from James picking at her greasy fries.

"You've been quiet since we left the shop." He stated, Elizabeth looked up at him startled. She hadn't meant to mope about but at the moment she could help but feel so down on herself. She was over the moon for lily and James, but she couldn't help but be slightly jealous. They had everything sorted out and her and Sirius. They were only just laying down the bricks of understanding one another.

"Its nothing." She shook her head and ate a chip, savouring the taste of the saltiness of the potato chip, she had been craving them all week. He raised an eyebrow.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy there?" James laughed causing her to look up in alarm, was she actually that easy to read.

"No." she laughed uneasily as she lied through her teeth. Today was a happy day for James and she wasn't going to bring it down because his best friend was secretly a deeply insecure person.

He looked at her pitfully, chewing on his burger. "I saw the way you looked at that ring, you fell in love with it."

She forced a smile on her face. "Wouldn't anyone?"

James nodded, and waited to swallow his nugget before speaking, "He'll come around one day, you know. He loves you so much."

Elizabeth looked up and gave him a wide grin. "Hopefully that day isn't too far away, I don't want to be old and wrinkly by the time he gets over his commitment phobia!"

James threw his head back and laughed. Imagining them being old and wrinkly attending Sirius's wedding.

"You'll need a walking stick to walk down the aisle!"

Elizabeth bit her lip to contain her laughter and threw a chip at him, feeling all her sadness wash away as she laughed with James.

"Shut up James!"

* * *

Remus sat in the Leaky cauldron with a tumbler of fire whisky before him. After he'd left Dumbledores office he had wandered around Hogsmeade aimlessly wondering what in merlins name he was going to do. He had to choose between his life and the life of others; it shouldn't be difficult. it was, it truly was.

But it was fruitless.

He'd known from the moment Dumbledore mentioned it he'd do it. He was just torturing himself by overthinking cursed himself for being too soft. Dumbledore knew it and him, himself knew it. It would be his he was sitting alone, nursing a cup of fire whisky and wallowing in his own pity.

In the next few weeks, he could die.

And because of him, because he was too weak to say no, so could she.

Pain enveloped Remus's heart at the thought of the beautiful blonde he loved. Mary. There were not enough words in the English dictionary for him to convey his love and utter admiration for her. How could he leave her, how could he look her in the eyes and tell her that he was putting unknown peoples lives before their love, before her?

He drained his fire whisky and slammed the glass on the table. Throwing a galleon on the table he stalked out of the pub with slumped shoulders. This was it, there was never a decision to make, it was always going to be this.

He had no choice.

And with a heavy heart, Remus gathered his wits and blinked away his tears and apparated to Mary's flat.

They had a lot to talk about, and most of it was not good.

Not good at all.

* * *

 **I have a question for you guys, I want to know two things, _your favourite character and your favourite moment_ in the story so far. I'm really curious to see what you guys enjoy so I know what to include! let me know in a signed review and I'll send you a sneak peak of one of the upcoming chapters!**

 **But of course, you need a sneak peek for next chapter!**

 _"But I'd rather her hurting than dead."_

 **So please don't forget to leave a review, and answer the question for a sneak peek!**

 **Ruby xo**


	29. farewell for now

**Hello my beautiful readers!**

 **What a busy week! I have NAPLAN this week and thank god its my last ones, but I mean whatever... Except tomorrows my math one, going to fail that spectacularly.**

 **Thank you so much to all of you who replied to my question in the authors note last chapter, do you guys want me to do stuff like that more often? Anyhow a big thanks to Beetle126, madwamoose, Raven that flies at night, Anya, .2017, lightbabe, and mazeygrace18 for their reviews!**

 **This chapters super angsty and emotional! Don't forget to leave a review lovelies and enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow."_

 _\- William Shakespeare_

Remus wrung his hands as he sat on her lounge waiting for Mary to come home. His mind swarming with unnecessary thoughts. How could he do that to her? How could he stand in front of her, look into her beautiful sapphire eyes and tell her that everything he did was in order to protect her? That he'd have to leave for a while and quite possibly never come back.

He felt dread settle in the pit of his stomach, how would she react? He knew he wouldn't be able to leave if she cried, merlin the thought of hurting her maimed him, he felt his heart tear just at the thought of her pain, caused by him. He couldn't hurt the people he loved, it'd eat him up from inside out.

He loved her

All throughout his life he had believed that you were not meant to hurt those you loved, but wasn't that what he was doing now? He was going to deliberately maim her and leave her.

He jumped slightly when he heard the telling pop of apparition signalling her arrival, he felt a shudder go down his spine and he felt the contents of his breakfast churn. He didn't know if he could do it... He looked up to see her standing in the middle of the walkway gazing at him with a smile on her tired face.

"Hey stranger." She sighed before stumbling over to him and slumping on the couch next to him, he sighed in contentment as she snuggled into his side, he inhaled the apple scent of her shampoo. His heart filled and he could feel his eyes begin to well up, how could he swap this for a meaningless pursuit guaranteed to end in bloodshed and meaningless death. He pulled her closer, craving her warm embrace and relishing in it.

"Today was so tough!" she whispered, her voice choking up slightly, "We went out on the field again and…" she paused and took a shaky breath, he could almost feel her speeding heart against his chest. Remus felt his heart break for her, he couldn't begin to comprehend the pain that she was going through or the horrors she was seeing... "They're all dying."

"Everyone's dying and…there's nothing I can do to stop them." she sounded hysterical, "I became an auror so I could help the war effort, so I could save lives!" she exclaimed, her voice muffled by his chest. He felt wetness dampen his top and realised she had started crying. He felt his heart tear and he knew... He couldn't do it today. His heart tore for her, all her intentions were good, yet nothing good ever came to her.

For now all he could do was hold her,

So that's what he did.

* * *

James leant on his elbows over a booth at the leaky cauldron, next to him Sirius and Elizabeth were sitting hand in hand, miserable expressions on their faces. She squeezed the boys hands in sympathy, they had seen too much, felt too much and experienced too much. They were merely teenagers! They'd just left school! But unlike every other teenager, they were fighting a war.

"You did everything in your power to help them," Elizabeth whispered, her heart breaking at the horrors they had seen. James looked up, his jaw clenched.

"Well obviously it wasn't enough!" he snapped, causing people from surrounding tables to turn to them. He muttered his apologies and continued after they turned away. Sirius gave him a dirty look and he sighed, Sirius rolled his eyes and with his spare hand played with the dust on the table.

"What James means mon ange, is that nothing we bloody do has any affect on the war! People aren't just going to stop joining him when he keeps making promises the ministry refuses to!"

Elizabeth raised a hand to silence him. She didn't need to have it repeated to her for the hundredth time, she wasn't death, she could understand them perfectly.

"And I understand that!" she whispered harshly across the table, her thick brows furrowed "But right now isn't the time to discuss this! We don't know who is listening!"

James sighed and flicked dust on the table, trying to rid himself of the venomous thoughts swirling through his mind and poisoning him. He was so sick of it, he didn't want to fight anymore, he wished he wasn't so noble and decided to become a quidditch player, it would've been so much easier.

"It's not fair." He whispered, "This war its…" he paused, "It's making us waste our youth." James winced at how insensitive he sounded.

Sirius nodded in agreement and took a sip of his Butterbeer. James continued.

"I hate to say it, but I'm jealous of muggles. They just wander around oblivious to all this shit but we wake up every morning trying to forget about all this! I know it's insensitive, people out there are dying and yeah some of them are younger than us, they don't even have a life anymore! But we do and we aren't allowed to live it the way we want!"

Elizabeth knew that those thoughts were eating away at him and that guilt was gnawing at his insides, and yes it was shallow to think like that, but he was right and they all thought it, even if they didn't say it. They all hated this god forsaken war.

"You wouldn't be jealous of muggles if you had to go to school without magic." Elizabeth lamely joked, the boys looked at her smiling visage and couldn't help but crack a small smile. She felt a small victory at cheering them up, however when the smiles dropped she let her hand fall to the wooden table with a thump.

"Come on!" she groaned, tilting her head to the side, "Its already been a depressing enough day, don't make it worse!"

"It can't get worse." Sirius sulked causing Liz to rolled her eyes and take a swing of her butterbeer.

"Well I can always take you to the dentist," she suggested, an impish smile creeping up on her face. The boys face contorted with confusion.

"What is that?" Sirius questioned, James, nodding from behind him.

"Is that like the butcher?" James questioned causing her to spray out her drink. Well...from certain point of view, many people compared the dentist to the butcher. She quite liked the dentist, maybe it was because she spent so long there when she got braces in the third year, her parents not trusting the magical world to fix her teeth, luckily she didn't need them for too long and they were off after a little over a year. But her dentist was hot, so that was another point as to why he should go to the dentist.

"Sirius I promise I'll take you one day, it'll be fun." she winked at him, "But now, we gotta have some fun of our own."

"How do you propose we do that exactly?"

Elizabeth gave the pair a devilish smirk. And pulled out a bag of white tshirts. The boys gave her questionable looks, she raised an eyebrow.

"What do you say to some embellishment?"

* * *

Mary rolled over and spread her hand out across the bed, but her hand fell onto the done up sheets. She sloppily sat up, alarmed that Remus wasn't with her. He wasn't the type to leave half way through the night, if he did it would be urgent. Worst case scenarios raced through her mind, what could have happened? The bed was perfectly done up, as if Remus staying is a figment of her imagination.

She bit her lip and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before stumbling out of bed. Her mind racing as she wondered what was so urgent that he had to leave. In her mind, she silently ran through the date…it wasn't even a full moon.

She waved her wand to boil the water and moved to the table. Her eye caught a piece of parchment laying on the table. a smile graced her features, only Remus would be so sweet. Her brow furrowed, it was probably Remus apologising for leaving. He was too good for her, most guys would've just explained another time.

Her heart dropped and her eyes widened as her eyes raked over the letter. Her heart sped up and her breathing became more shallow.

 _Dearest Mary,_

 _My love, my other half, I would like to start off by saying that I love you so incredibly much._

 _And that is why I have no choice but to do this._

 _Mary, I'm so sorry for having to do this to you, for having to hurt you like this when you're already suffering. But I am not doing this because I want to, but because it's the right thing to do._

 _We have to break up._

 _Lying down next to you last night, consoling you and wiping away your tears. The whole time I felt unexplainable pain and guilt. I do not make this decision lightly, but for your sake and my own, I must do this. Trust me when I tell you this isn't personal. This war is breaking you and soon, it's going to break me- For this reason, I believe that we are better suited apart for the time being whilst we adjust to our new surroundings._

 _Mare, you have so much potential, so much hope for the future; I will hold you back, I can't give you a proper home or a proper life, By being in a relationship with me you will forever be ostracised, and I can't do that to you. I love you too much. I can't let you live through what I do for the rest of your life, it isn't fair for someone so special._

 _You deserve somebody who can give you everything in life, someone whole and successful, not a werewolf who graduated school nearly four months ago and is still unemployed._

 _Please, do not hate me for the pain I just caused, I cannot describe the pain in my heart whilst writing this letter. The utter guilt in knowing that I am causing you more suffering. This is not as easy as you might think. I am utterly in love with you, and that is why I must do this. The war has been harsh on both of us, and being with me is going to cause you more pain. Afterall, i am going after the unattianble, in pursuit of something thats going to end up with constant danger._

 _Mary, please, remember that I love you, and will continue to do so until the end of my days; In an alternate universe, we could have married, had kids, a white picket fence house, but alas, we find ourselves lost and fighting a war that was never ours to begin with. Lately I've found that all of us are making sacrifices and getting nothing in return._

 _I love you and I'm sorry,_

 _Remus._

Mary's body trembled and the letter crumpled in her shaking hands. A single tear dropped down her cheek and her breath came out in gasps, in short, sharp heaving breaths. Her eyes skimmed over the words once more. He left her, he came to her last night knowing that he was going to leave, perhaps he would've told her this to her face had she not broken down in his arms. He consoled her knowing that he was going to leave her. She felt her heart ache at the thought of him and salty tears fall down her face.

He left her.

He bloody left her.

She felt her knees buckle under her weight and she collapsed onto the floor. Pain surged through her chest, she felt tears welling in her eyes against her will. She couldn't believe that he had abandoned her and hadn't even explained to her why he was leaving accept for afew bullshit, diplomatic words.

He left her.

* * *

As Remus was packing his few robes and belongings that lay littered across the hideous orange couch that tortured Elizabeth with its presence on a daily basis, a door slammed and a rush of wind flew through the small flat. His head shot up as familiar footsteps echoed through the hall, Dread stuck to his stomach like chewing gum in hair, this was a confrontation he'd rather avoid and hoped he would until he got back.

"REMUS LUPIN!" A female voice yelled, he jumped on the spot and cringed away from the sound. A short brunette rounded the corner. "HOW BLOODY DARE YOU!"

He stood up just as she stood infront of him, "I JUST GOT A FLOO CALL FROM MARY AND SHE IS A BLOODY MESS AND DO YOU KNOW WHY?"

He shrunk away, intimidated by her small stature, despite his much taller height, he felt so intimidated of Elizabeth. But after being with Sirius who was not much shorter than him, she must be used to fighting with taller people.

"BECAUSE YOU BROKE UP WITH HER!" She pointed at him, emphasising every word, her eyes flashing with anger and her cheeks flushed crimson. "YOU LOVE HER! YOU LOVE HER SO WHY THE FLYING FUCK WOULD YOU BREAK UP WITH HER!"

"Liz-" She interrupted him, throwing up a hand, clenching her teeth together.

"No." she whispered in a deadly tone, "Let me bloody finish." Elizabeth spat.

"That girl loves you, she loves you for all your faults and issues! She loves you because you're kind and intelligent, because your courageous and handsome, because you're chivalrous and caring. She doesn't care if you have money, she doesn't care if you want kids, she doesn't care if you two run off and bloody elope." She shook her head dejectedly, trying to comprehend what was going through her good friends mind, why, all of a sudden would he choose to abandon the woman he loved?

"She just wants you and you are incapable of understanding that!" she exclaimed, ringing her hands in frusturation. Remus sighed at her words and pinched the bridge of his nose. She wasn't wrong, he knew that. But he didn't tell Mary the full story, and he regretted that she wouldn't find out from him, maybe not ever. He hated the thought of her waiting for him. But he couldn't look her in the eyes and explain his absence.

"You know, I wouldn't just hurt someone for no reason." He told her, looking into her blue eyes keenly, she raised an eyebrow and cocked her hip out. Her lips twitching at the irony of the statement.

"Oh really?"

He sighed and walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking down into her blue eyes he could understand why Sirius had become so enamoured with her. His heart tore having to tell Elizabeth that he was leaving. He hated this, he hated this war and all the suffering.

"I'm being sent out on a long term mission."

Elizabeths eyes widened and her body tensed, she felt regret wash over her for yelling at him, if she'd known she never would've reacted the way she did. She felt dread within, this boy may never come back. Neither one of them, from within their group had yet been sent out on a long term mission, Remus was the first...

"I'm being sent out to recruit the werewolves." He whispered, he could almost feel her regret tangible in the air. Elizabeth felt a lump in her throat as he continued, the gravity of the situation hitting her straight in the gut. "I left her because I wanted to protect her, never to hurt her."

Elizabeth opened her mouth and he raised a hand to stop her from speaking.

"I know that now she is hurting, so am I, Liz, more than you can imagine." he shook his head as tears unwillingly welled in his eyes, "But I'd rather her hurting than dead."

Elizabeth nodded, a single tear ran down her cheek, she understood and she didn't know wether she had the strength to do what Remus had done; She moved forward and hugged him, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. A tear ran down his cheek and landed in her hair.

Liz let out a congested laugh and she buried her head in his chest.

"Just because I'm hugging you doesn't mean I forgive you for breaking up with her."

* * *

"I always said that I wouldn't mope after being dumped, that I was better than that." Mary snorted and took a spoonful of chocolate icecream, Lily nodded slowly and Liz watched on with sadness, guilt gnawing at her insides for not telling Mary why Remus was gone. She had to choose between ones secret and ones pain; and in her heart she knew which one she'd probably choose. "But look at me!" she pointed to herself, her face tearstained, "I'm a bloody mess!"

"You're a mess." Alice stated, taking a heap of strawberry icecream, "Not a bloody mess."

Mary raised an eyebrow and let out a sob, "I'm on my period Alice, I'm definitely a bloody mess!"

Lily swallowed her mouthful of vanilla icecream, wincing at the coldness of it and ran a hand up Marys arm. "Its completely understandable babes, you have every right to be-"

Mary interrupted, more tears slewing down her face.

"Lily, I am struggling to eat chocolate icecream because it was his favorite."

Elizabeth snorted into her salted caramel icecream, causing both girls to turn to her, that was a bit melodramatic, but it wasn't her place to say anything. She shrugged in response,

"I'd offer to swap you but you only have fake icecream." Mary glared at her, her eyes twitching slightly.

"This doesn't look fake to me!" she exclaimed causing Elizabeth to roll her eyes, Alice nodded in the background, agreeing with Elizabeth's statement.

"Its fat free." She whispered causing Lily to burst into laughter and Mary's eyes to narrow into slits and lean forward. The girl took the tub out of Elizabeths hands and sat back in her dark blue beanbag.

"She's right." Alice mumbled through a mouthful of icecream, causing Mary to stab her spoon into Elizabeth's tub.

"It tastes the same idiot!"

Elizabeths face contorted with annoyance as she sampled the bitter chocolate. She looked at the girls and shook her head with disgust tattooed on her features.

"Trust me, Remus wouldn't have enjoyed this bullshit, You can have it back Mare!" Mary shook her head and sunk deeper into the beanbag.

"That tastes like Hippogriff shit after this."

Elizabeths jaw dropped and she looked at Lily pleadingly, who merely shrugged and signalled for her to share her tub of vanilla. She didn't really like vanilla though so instead she wedged herself next to Alice and started eating her strawberry icecream. Nice and sweet. Lily rolled her eyes at her best friends antics.

"Mare-"

Mary's eyes welled with tears, "Please don't call me that, that's what he called me."

Lily sighed and looked at her, she had no clue how to deal with her, she's never had to deal with such an emotional Mary let alone anyone before! Mary gazed at her and let out a dry sob.

"I loved him so bloody much!" The girls moved forward to embrace her between them, "I loved him so much and he couldn't even give me a proper excuse why he fucking left!"

"I…I ffe-el so bl-bloody st-stupid!" she cried, snot wiping against Alices sleeve. "I f-feel ss-o wo-rthless!"

Lily rubbed Mary's back soothingly, "You're not stupid or worthless Mare!"

Mary shook her head and she wiped her nose on her sleeve. Elizabeth spoke up, her insides churning. If she couldn't say the entire truth she'd say the partial truth.

"Mare, you know Remus!" she squeezed her friends hand, "He loves you more than either of us think, he wouldn't just break up with you for no reason!"

Mary looked up, her bloodshot eyes narrowed with suspicion, her cheeks drying as she looked at her close friend, she knew her too well and knew very well when Elizabeth was hiding something.

"Liz, what did he say?"

Elizabeth felt her heart stop beating, she was the worst liar and she knew that this was it. Either she'd betray one friend or lose her friendship with another. She felt her stomach churn and as she looked at her hysterical best friend, she couldn't not tell the truth. guilt gnawed at her insides, but she knew it was the right thing to do.

"He… His trying to protect you." She whispered, Mary snorted and shook her head in disbelief,

"Tell me something I don't know Liz! He said that in the bloody letter! I don't know how he thinks his protecting me-"

She sighed heavily, Lily looked at her curiously and shook her head, inferring her question. Elizabeth gave her a pleading look, In response her best friend shook her head.

"He…" she paused, Elizabeth took a deep breath and prayed to all the gods that Remus had already left otherwise shit was going to hit the fan, her stomach churned. "He's going on an order mission."

There, its out in the open.

"WHAT!" Mary jumped to her feet, her cheeks flushing. How dare he! How could he put himself in such reckless danger for the order! What even was this bloody mission he was on! She felt anger course deeply through her veins, why the hell wouldn't he tell her this! Why didn't he give her the proper dignity of goodbye, the truth!

"WHAT THE HELL SORT OF MISSION IS HE GOING ON!"

Elizabeth sighed and grabbed the hysterical girls hands in her own, rubbing her thumb against her knuckles, miming what Sirius did to calm her down.

"Mary, you need to sit down."

"NO! I WILL NOT SIT DOWN!"

From behind the girl Lily pushed her down to sit on the leather couch.

"Mare, you're not going to find out what the hell is going on if you're acting like a headless Norwegian ridgeback!"

The girl in question huffed and crossed her arms across her chest in annoyance, her chest heaving and breaths short, cheeks crimson.

"Well speak."

Elizabeth sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, why was it always her, why did she always have to explain everything and end up in between every bodies mess.

"Dumbledore sent him out to recruit the werewolves."

Mary froze in her seat, rage flickering across her features.

"Would you care to repeat that?"

Elizabeth gulped and Lily pinched the bridge of her nose in frusturation, she couldn't believe this, and she too felt slightly cheated the she hadn't been told. Alice let out a sigh, knowing how harsh this would be on the group.

"He is trying to sway the werewolves to the order as opposed to the death eaters."

"Mare he'll be FINE!" Alice yelled after the girl who was raging.

Mary let out a roar of frusturation and stood up, the girls moved towards the angry blonde but before they knew it, with a pop she apparated out of the lounge.

* * *

Meanwhile The marauders had gathered in their flat. Remus had a bag slung over his shoulder and a portkey was laying on the table next to him. he felt sorrow at the thought of leaving them all, at all that he would miss out on and the thought that perhaps this would be the last time he'd ever see them.

"Well, this is it."

Sirius leaped forward into Remus's arms. He would never admit to how, unmanly the hug was, it was unbecoming of Sirius black, but in the moment, he needed to be in his friends arms, one last time, just in case he never did again.

Remus felt himself choke up, he was leaving so much behind, for what? A self inflicted sense of duty to the headmaster who gave him hope for his future… The woman he loved, his best mates, the girls who were sisters to him…

"Stay safe Moony."

Remus nodded into the crook of Sirius's neck. He would never leave them, he could never allow them to grieve for him. Sirius clapped him on the back and moved away, His heart clenched at the thought of how affected they were, Sirius was getting emotional, despite what he said, and that was digging a hole in his heart.

"Don't get on their bad side." Peter whispered to Remus as he embraced him, "Keep safe and be careful. We don't want to lose a member of the gang anytime soon."

Remus nodded on Peters head, "I don't plan on not coming back, I have too much to live for." he whispered, giving the boy a wink.

When James moved forward it was the most emotional.

"Don't go dying on us Moony, I plan on having 3 groomsmen, not two." Remus snorted and clapped James on the back, a watery smile spread across Remus's face, they were all growing up. He felt like everyone else was doing something or moving on and he was stuck in this endless black abyss with no sense of direction.

"You ask her first then plan your groomsmen James."

James rolled his eyes, and Remus winked and them before grabbing onto the portkey.

And within seconds he was gone.

With a pop Mary apparated into the flat, her face alight with both frusturation and hope. However her composure crumbled as she saw the boys defeated looks. A sob fuelled by rage excaped her as she crumbled to the ground in a heap.

He left her.

 **That was super heavy! Fun fact this took about two hours longer than extra to edit because I spent the last four hours trying to win Ed sheeran tickets and failed :( Leave me a review for good luck!**

 **Anyhow** **down below is a sneak peek!**

 _We were tipped off about a meeting at the shed, new death eaters are being inducted and Voldemort will be there._

 **I promise you its a good one ;) Anyway I'm not sure if I'll update _Wednesday or Thursday_ next week because I have camp (Ive never been proper camping I'm going to die)!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review, wish me some luck for Ed Sheeran tickets, my maths NAPLAN and camping, I think I'm going to need it ;)**

 **Ruby xo**


	30. Lord Voldemort

**Hello, my beautiful readers!**

 **I'm so sorry for the delay! I got back from my first ever proper camp yesterday afternoon and I was just too exhausted to update so here I am! It was so much fun!**

 **And guys, we are at CHAPTER 30 WOO HOO! I'd like to give a massive thanks to _._ _2017, raven that flies at night and_ _madwamoose_ for reviewing the last chapter and supporting me through this journey. I can't believe we are thirty chapters in!**

 **This is an action packed, fluffy chapter, I reckon you'll like it! Don't forget to leave a review at the bottom and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _"Some of the most thrilling things in life are done on impulse."- Syrie James_

Elizabeth woke up with a gasp as she felt herself being shaken by somebody. Her eyes snapped open only to see Sirius's smirking, bloody sexy face right in front of her own. Her eyes flickered to the side only to see that in glowing green numbers were the time, _4:57am._

She felt much more than mild annoyance.

What in merlins name was he even doing up this early let alone waking her up at this ridiculous hour! She glowered at him causing him to shrink back slightly, but a smirk was still plastered across his infuriatingly awake face. Why the hell was he so happy? It was against her fictional law that one could not be happy before 7 in the morning.

"Sirius have you seen the time?" she harshly whispered, her brows furrowed, Sirius laughed and placed his hands on either side of her, straddling her.

"Of course I've seen the time!" the roll of his eyes was visible in the glow of the fluorescent letters, "But trust me, when you see what I'm going to show you, time will fly!"

Elizabeth reluctantly rolled out of bed and stumbled over to her wardrobe, Sirius snorted and waved his hand.

"Just chuck on a jumper over that, nobody's going to be seeing you!" He began to walk out of their room, "Meet me out the front!"

"Sirius!" she whispered harshly, containing her voice which so badly wanted to be raised, but not doing so as she would awaken the others in the flat. Sirius was grateful she couldn't see him rolling his eyes, honestly, she looked good in anything, he couldn't give two shits whether she was in her cute pyjamas or in jeans and a tee, her butt looked good in both and her face was cute, he didn't care. She was beautiful anyway and he'd totally shag her in any of those get ups.

"Don't worry, pyjamas are punk rock."

Seven minutes later Elizabeth had finished dragging herself to the front of the apartment building. She was so exhausted, after a full day of researching theoretical charms she was exhausted and drained. She could sleep for a week straight and still be tired.

Her eyes snapped open when she caught the gleam of a black motorcycle, shining under the urban lighting ricocheting off buildings and the dim streetlights. Not only was this surprising, but leaning against it was her reckless boyfriend, clad in a leather jacket and dark jeans, with his dark hair loose around his shoulders. He had a helmet under his arm and one on his seat.

Her jaw dropped at the sight, he'd actually done it. He'd bloody done it, he finally bought the bloody bike.

It was beautiful.

Sirius threw the helmet towards her and she had to snap out of her admiration of the bike to avoid getting hit in the face. Thanks Sirius for that.

"Are you ready for the ride of your life?" He gave her a dashing wink and straddled the bike, Elizabeth rolled her eyes and snorted,

"Didn't you say that just…" she looked at the watch that she kept on her wrist, purely out of habit, "Hmmm, five hours ago?"

Elizabeth walked over to the bike and swung one leg over the seat, her heart beating erratically in her chest.

"I did didn't I." He muttered, Sirius twisted his head around so he could see her in his peripheral vision, he gave her a charming grin. "I guess I'll just have to up my game."

Elizabeth snorted as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face against his leather clad back. She could smell his scent lingering on his person. God he smelt so good.

Sirius shuddered as he felt her warm breath tingle his neck and felt her press up against him. It was agonising to have her against him and not be able to do anything about it.

"My, my, my, who would've thought Sirius Black would admit to defeat." She shook her head in mock shame, Sirius lightly nudged her,

"Shut up you flobberworm."

Elizabeth laughed, her musical laugh echoing through the empty streets of London.

"Oh wow! Flobberworm! I'm so insulted!"

Sirius's light flush was hidden in the shadows of the street, his only response to her comment was a bark of laughter.

Underneath Elizabeth the bike began to rumble as Sirius revved up the engine with a howl, she wrapped her arms tighter around his leather clad waist as they suddenly sped off down the street. She felt her chest constrict and her heart beat rapidly. Her hair flew back as the wind laced through it. Sirius let out a whoop as they continued to gain speed.

"SIRIUS SLOW DOWN!" she yelled, her voice carrying through the wind. He was mad. They were going way too fast! The police were going to pull them over and they were going to get into trouble with the muggle law and then break the statue of secrecy and be criminals forever. Sirius let out a bark of laughter in response to her panic.

"DON'T WORRY LIZZIE!"

"I AM WORRIED!" she yelled back, Sirius shook his head, she lay her chin on his shoulder and inhaled his scent in order to calm herself. They were going to die.

"COMING FROM THE GIRL WHO CAME OFF A ROLLERCOASTER LIKE SHE WENT FOR A STROLL IN HOGSMEADE!"

"SIRIUS!" She yelled, worry lacing through her voice, "THE POLICE ARE GOING TO CATCH US!"

Sirius turned a corner, Elizabeths heart skipped a beat or ten when she felt her dark locks graze the ground as they skidding around the corner. Just as she got her breathing somewhat manageable, she felt her heart drop as Sirius began to gain more speed, at a quick glance she saw that the speed-o-meter was gaining by the fifties. And they were coming close to a brick wall.

"SIRIUS WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!" She screamed, she felt Sirius's shoulders shudder in a manner that they would when he was holding in laughter,

"NO WE'RE NOT!"

"SIRIUS ARE YOU BLIND, THERE IS A BRICK WALL INFRONT OF YOU!" She shrieked, Sirius laughed and continued to rev up the engine, Elizabeth instinctively shut her eyes when she saw that the wall was upcoming.

They were going to die.

She was going to die because her boyfriend was an idiot.

Was she still dreaming?

Suddenly she felt her stomach drop and suddenly her body was at an angle, her eyes snapped open as she felt herself becoming weightless.

"Sirius." She whispered in shock, they were flying, they were bloody flying. "Am I dreaming?"

"Nope." A smile grew on the adrenaline filled boys face, "This is actually happening."

She gripped onto his waist as they soared across the London sky, the lights from the buildings were gleaming in the dark sky and the free way was beginning to get busy for peak hour traffic. It was beautiful. A thought suddenly occurred to her… how could they be so stupid?

"Sirius, the muggles!" she whispered, as if she was about to be overheard, what if the muggles saw them, they would be breaking the most sacred rule in magical history because they went on a vibrating, petrol controlled joyride.

Sirius waved her off,

"Don't worry, There's a disillusionment charm." Elizabeth let out a sigh, her eyes drifted down and she couldn't help but shudder slightly.

They were so high up.

She instinctively clamped her eyes shut, merlin, they were so high up, it was like being in an aeroplane. Absentmindedly she couldn't help but wonder how they were breathing. If they were to fall, there would be no chance of survival, even with magic, if they were to fall, they would die on impact. The thought of it made her feel like vomiting her entire stomach contents. Sirius turned around to see her shut eyes and contorted face. His face registered surprise.

"Open your eyes, Lizzie." She shook her head against his chest.

"I cant."

Sirius's face contorted in confusion, since when was Elizabeth afraid of heights?

"I didn't think you were afraid of heights."

"I'm not." She whispered, opening one eye and gazing down at the beautiful glowing lights of urbanised London. "I'm afraid of falling."

Sirius shakily let one hand off the steering wheel and moved it to lay on her pyjama clad thigh. He would never allow her to fall, no matter how cheesy it was, he would always catch her, he would always be there to hold her up.

"I wont let you fall." He whispered, as they flew into the dark night, "I promise."

* * *

Mary sat resting her head on her hand and with her other hand she traced the face of her teacup, it had been a week. And it had been the longest week of her life. It felt unjust and cruel to compare the two, but the ache in her heart was almost as raw as when it was when Beverley died. She hated the feeling of lonliness and grief that had plagued her.

She felt pathetic.

All throughout her life she promised herself that she wouldn't be one of those weepy, dramatic girls after a breakup, yet here she was. Red, puffy eyes, dark circles, pale skin and greasy hair. She was succeeding wonderfully.

She was broken from her depressing reverie as Marlene, slid into the seat next to her. With her signature red pout bringing out her bright blue eyes which were surrounded by black eyeliner and long lashes.

"Hello hottie." She winked at her and lit the cigarette in her mouth, "So I'm single and you're single."

"And?" Mary replied with a sly smirk, obviously the rumours about Marlene swinging both ways in school were true as true can be.

"And I have a really springy bed."

Mary nodded as if considering the blondes proposal, she wasn't going to but she felt awfully flattered in that moment.

"And?"

Marlene let out a huff, " And you are super hot and your legs are bloody amazing."

Mary smiled at the girl, "And I'm very flattered Mars, and you're extremely beautiful; but, I don't swing that way."

Marlene sighed in resignation and waved her off, "It's all good, don't worry about it!" Mary gave her a grateful smile but just as she was going to reply back kindly, they were interrupted by the boisterous entry from James, Sirius, Lily and Elizabeth, who were carrying shopping bags full to the brim in their arms.

"HO! HO! HO! WE BRING GIFTS!" Sirius exclaimed as they shuffled through the doorway. Everyone looked up at them with slightly terrified looks on their faces. What were they getting themselves into by being given gifts by those two, but surely the girls would've stopped them from doing something.

"What exactly are they?" Dorcas asked sceptically, looking at them with a suspicious eye.

"You'll see!" Sirius laughed and threw the white item at her. She raised an eyebrow at the quadruplets and unravelled the piece of fabric. A delighted laugh escaped her as she saw the print on the t-shirt.

"It's brilliant!" She laughed as she slipped the t-shirt over her head, the group in the surrounding room gaped at the shirts, which were emblazoned with an orange phoenix that was surrounded by flames.

Sirius waved his waved at Dorcas and suddenly the flames began moving on the shirt and the phoenix's wings began to flap. Sparks would occasionally fly across the shirt.

"And even better, you can leave it like that because we put a notice me not charm! The muggles won't see a thing!"

Gasps of amazement echoed around the room,

"Chuck one over Potter!" Marlene laughed, her blue eyes dancing. James threw one over to her and with a delighted laugh she slipped it on. "I love it!"

After the hype settled down the group settled around the large wooden table. Peter looked down at the top and shook his head,

"I knew that I became friends with you lot for a reason!" Sirius rolled his eyes, of course, peter would say that.

"It was for my charm and sublime wit."

Lily rolled her eyes at Sirius's statement, "What wit? I'm pretty sure James is the witty one."

Sirius snorted in response, "You have to say that, his your boyfriend."

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, Lily is definitely right."

In response her boyfriend gave her a wounded look, "I feel so attacked right now, you can't imagine."

Elizabeth's smile widened, showing her pearly whites, "Oh I'm sorry, I won't do it again." She pressed her lips on his in a fiery embrace, ignoring those around them. Sirius's eyes darkened with lust, despite the audience watching them with disgust. Sirius leant forward and whispered in her ear as he traced circles on her lower back.

"I think you need to be punished."

"Oh I think I do." She leant forward and grazed her lips against his, Fabian and Gideon interrupted the two by making kissing noises, the pair split apart reluctantly and gave the two venomous looks.

"Oooo maybe we need to be punished, Fabian!" Gideon laughed as Elizabeth flushed a dark crimson. Fabian snorted and banged his hand on the table, "Oh Master, I think I need to be spanked!"

Elizabeth flushed crimson at the groups lewd jokes.

"Oh, I think you do." Marlene joined in laughing, she clutched her stomach in mirth. "You two are such bad whisperers!"

"Well, we've always been bad at keeping quiet."

James snorted, "Oh we know!"

Elizabeth flushed even darker. Marlene laughed at the pair even harder. Sirius took a cigarette from his jacket pocket and lit it, he exhaled then waved it around.

"Is today tease Sirius day?"

Lily let out a string of laughter, Mary snorted, "Everyday is tease Sirius day!"

Sirius's head fell back as he let out a bark of laughter, Elizabeth laughed into her hand as the whole room erupted into chuckles.

After a few moments the room lapsed into silence, Mary tapped her fingers against the table as they all waited patiently. After a while, Dorcas let out a loud sigh.

"When the bloody hell is Dumbledore and mad eye going to get here so we can start the bloody meeting!"

Marlene banged her head against the table in irritation as the room began the small talk. She let out an exaggerated sigh, drawing attention to herself, taking another swing of her near empty bottle of fire whisky.

"Guys, I know I'm going to say some deep shit but I really need to get this off my chest." She confidently stated and took a drag of her smoke. Cardoroc raised his eyebrow at the rebellious girl and motioned for her to continue. "I really don't want to die anytime soon, but if I do I'd like to say that I really love you guys."

She nodded, only then did the group notice how glazed her eyes were. She had obviously consumed a lot of alcohol, otherwise, she wouldn't be speaking so loosely.

"And it's great to go on missions and kick death eater ass with you lot." She nodded slowly as if agreeing with her own statement. "And if you guys like me, like I like you, can you guys promise that when I die."

She hiccupped,

"When I die, you'll make sure I have a fancy ass grave, with a massive ass angel with big ass wings."

Sirius looked and her somberly and nodded, "Sure Mars."

She hiccupped once more, "Pinky promise?" She extended her finger out to Sirius. Elizabeth smiled as Sirius leant forward and entwined their fingers together. He was so good for her, and sure things at the start between the two girls were awful but after awhile she had realised that it was fruitless to be jealous, Marlene didn't see Sirius as anything else but a good friend and a hot piece of ass.

She leant back in her seat, "Coz, you know guys- I want to stand out in the graveyard." She nodded reassuringly, "I don't want to be a boring slab of concrete, I want to be a fancy ass slab of concrete."

Elizabeth couldn't help but internally sigh, what a life they were living. They were just turning twenty and they were all deciding what they wanted their headstones to look like. Her musings that were rapidly becoming increasingly depressing were interrupted by the arrival of a phoenix Patronus. Dumbledores.

The room lulled as they awaited for the Patronus message.

 _We were tipped off about a meeting at the shed, new death eaters are being inducted and Voldemort will be there._

The room silenced as they heard the dreaded words, he would be there. They all looked at each other alarmed by the news, anxiety began to plague them all and eat at their insides as hearts began to beat erratically.

 _Send only the best, I will try to meet you all._

The room erupted into pandemonium.

They should've guessed.

* * *

The large group stalked through the woods towards the secret location, labelled the shed. Mary, Marlene (after a sobering charm), James, Lily, Sirius, Elizabeth, Dorcas, Alice, Frank, Fabian and Gideon. Of course, the rest of the order was on standby in case pandemonium broke up, and it most likely would.

Marlene pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger and groaned, "This is bloody unbelievable, I went to the meeting to talk, not end up tracking through shady woods and maybe fight Moldywart with a hangover."

"Well, this isn't exactly ideal for any of us." Mary snapped, carelessly twirling her wand in her hand. Lily turned to the two bickering girls in annoyance,

"Can you two shut up before you alert every death eater to our existence!" James nodded from behind her. The last thing they needed was a failed ambush when Voldemort might be there.

"Ally, right or left?" Dorcas whispered as the group carefully avoided ditches and puddles. Alice turned to the group and sighed, she leant against a tree so her back wasn't unprotected.

"Erm… I think we should split, we only have a small clue about the general direction of the shed, and I mean, it's a forest, in the end we'll end up at the location."

Frank nodded in approval, the group split in half.

Fabian, Gideon, Alice, Frank, and Dorcas;

And,

James, Lily, Sirius, Mary, Elizabeth and Marlene.

The two groups split with a chaste farewell into opposite directions in the woods.

* * *

"This is actually getting ridiculous now!" Marlene groaned as she leapt over a ditch,

"I'm finally starting to agree with you." Elizabeth nodded her head as she followed Marlene over the ditch, "I feel like the Shed doesn't even exist!"

"Oh I think it does." Alice whispered as the group came to a standstill. The group stared in amazement at the looming building infront of them. It was huge, almost in similar formation to Malfoy manor. With large, turrents at the top.

The group jumped, startled when they heard footsteps approaching them from behind. They pulled their wands out and spun only to be face to face with their other half.

"Merlin you scared the living daylights out of me!" Elizabeth gasped, placing a trembling hand over her heart.

"You and me both!" Dorcas laughed and embraced the girl. "So this is it?"

Sirius nodded, "And we thought it would be a dingy hut." He snorted, Frank furrowed his brows in concern,

"Now we have to change the entire plan." Marlene looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"It looks pureblood, and I mean, let's face it, all the manors are set out the same." Sirius nodded in realisation,

"first floor, east wing, drawing room."

The surrounding purebloods all nodded synonymously. For people who wished to stay extremely protected it seemed that purebloods were very predictable.

"Well, how exactly are we going to get in, let alone to the east wing of the first floor?" Mary questioned, whilst tapping her fingers against her thigh.

"What a ridiculous question." Gideon snorted,

"You walk in through the front door," Fabian continued,

"And then you take the stairs." The twins ended, The group broke into assorted giggles at the sheer ridiculousness of it all.

Marlene rolled her eyes at the pair, "That's a great idea if you could get within three meters of that door!"

Sirius pulled his wand out of the holster and began stalking to the east side of the manor. The rest of the team followed him with their eyes.

"Pads what are you doing?" James asked curiosity lacing his tone. Sirius turned around and flashed them a lopsided grin.

"You know Prongs, in life there are three ways to get things done, the right way, the wrong way and my way." The group synonymously rolled their eyes in mutual agreement of Sirius's idiocy.

"No offence Sirius but in this situation, I'd like to follow the right way."

"Not when my way is better than the right way," he turned and winked at the group, "We're going to climb it."

The amazed group followed the tall, dark haired boy to the east side, with curiosity.

"You know it's going to have wards around it you stupid prat." Lily laughed, Gideon snorted at her statement.

"And that proves you're a muggle born Lils." Lily looked at him affronted, as did the rest of the group.

"Excuse me?"

"Not like that!" Fabian waved her off, "My brother is useless at speaking obviously. What he means is that us, inbred, snobby bitches do not think that some rebellious gang would climb up our castle and sneak in."

"You don't own a castle, Fabian." Marlene shoved him in the side, causing him to give her an exasperated look.

"That is beside the point." Fabian rolled him eyes, after a while, they reached the wall. Sirius waved his wand in the direction of the first-floor window.

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked her boyfriend, Sirius turned back.

"Homenum revelio, I just wanted to see if there was anybody directly near us, they're about two corridors away." Sirius then put up a silencing charm and conjured up a rope to hook onto the hook near the window. He then began to expertly pull himself up the wall using the rope.

It took nearly fifteen minutes but eventually, everybody got in without many hiccups.

"Point me." Mary cast and the group followed her until they were outside of a large, mahogany door. They all paused and hid behind pillars and listened into the room which was not silenced nor impervious. They had to be careful with this.

The group stood still, awash with revulsion and fear as they heard a voice from a man they had only heard so much about, it was cold and calculating and send shivers down their spines.

Elizabeth could feel the blood draining from her face as her free hand clenched around Sirius's free hand. She felt the hair on the back of her neck go static and felt a shudder go down her spine. It made it all so much more real to hear the voice of the man behind the pages of the daily prophet and whispers in the streets.

" _Welcome my Death eaters, both old and new. Today is not a day where we gather to discuss our next step in our plans, but it is a day of celebration."_

The group of young adults looked at one another as they heard the deep, rich voice echo through the elaborate drawing room.

" _Today we will induct a new generation of death eaters into our ranks. We will welcome them as they fulfil their destiny and help preserve the magic and pure blood in our wizarding community! We are dying out, and we are the last hope for the continuation of our society!"_

Lily shook her head as she heard the cheers echoing around the drawing room, it was disgusting how all these people were being indoctrinated in such a pathetic way, that they were weak minded enough to believe the bullshit that that tyrant was spewing.

" _We must rid our society of Mudbloods, half-bloods, blood traitors and rebels alike for peace and harmony, we must rid our society of the idea that magic is light and dark so we can rid ourselves of a ridiculous notion that magic is good and bad!"_

"This is pathetic!" Alice growled, "If that monster is truly as purebred as he makes himself out to be, I am ashamed to be a pureblood!"

"Here here." Sirius muttered under his breath causing Elizabeth to squeeze his hand. The group silenced as the cheers died down, they strained their ears expecting for the monster to speak, but he didn't. The group fidgeted as they felt panic sweep up internally. Marlene quickly took the ring on her thumb off and pressed the button that was inside of it. The group looked at her curiously.

"Benji made it." She shrugged, "One press is stay on standby, two presses are okay we may be in danger and three is get the fuck over here before I die." The group nodded slowly in silence before Dorcas spoke up.

"Did you press two or three?"

Marlene cracked a smile and snorted, "Two, of course, three is for later."

It took a minute of uncomfortable silence for the man to speak once more.

" _It has come to my attention, that today we have an unexpected visitor."_

The group held abated breath, Mary turned to Marlene, "I think it's about time you press three times."

Marlene nodded, seemingly considering the option, "I think I'll give it another minute."

"I swear to merlin If I die because your stubborn arse decided to wait another minute I will come back from the dead and ak you myself." Sirius growled at Marlene, sweat beading at his forehead as the anticipation nipped at him. He felt dread pooling in his stomach as he heard the tyrants cold voice reverberate around the shed's drawing room.

" _Or shall I say, visitors…"_

"Marlene!" Gideon growled this time Marlene looked up at him and sunk her tooth into her red painted bottom lip. She nodded and pulled the ring off and pressed three times.

"It'll send an automatic signal of our location, five minutes tops."

"Five! We could each die seven times over in the span of five minutes!" James exclaimed slowly, Marlene rolled her eyes as she slipped the ring back on and held her wand in her hand.

"You give yourself far too much credit Potter, you'd die fourteen times over in the span of five minutes."

" _Well don't be shy."_ The voice slithered through the air, constricting their hearts. _"We'd be honoured to meet your acquaintance."_

The group froze in their spots, this was it, they were really going to stand in the same room as Lord Voldemort.

Elizabeth felt all her organs seize as fear gripped her. She turned to Sirius and quickly pressed a kiss on his lips. It didnt matter that they were possibly walking to their deaths, or that they were going to see the most dangerous man in the magical community. She just needed to feel his love, and to feel his passion and softness. She needed his strength.

"I love you."

They didn't even have a chance to open the door by themselves and enter with dignity. The door flung open, and standing in the centre of the room was the man of their nightmares, beckoning them closer. The group strode to the middle, keeping their wands in their hands as a show of rebellion.

As the group got closer and closer, Voldemorts features became more pronounced. Standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by his followers was a tall man, easily over six foot, silky dark locks fell around his shoulders and it was obvious he had a muscular build underneath the lavish, yet practical robes he was clothed in. This was where his attractiveness stopped. The man had a cold smirk on his face that looked unnatural on his waxy features, he had a sharp jaw and defined cheekbones. He showed the evidence of once being a very handsome man. However his nose was now misshapen, appearing to sink into his face, his eyes were stained red, looking bloody and lifeless; and if she looked closely enough they reminded her of a snakes eye. He fingered his white wand with his unnaturally long fingers.

He was horrific.

" _Ah, a group of filthy Mudbloods, half-bloods and blood traitors. Whatever shall we do with you?"_

They were at the mercy of Lord Voldemort.

She could only hope that help arrived, and soon.

* * *

 **It only took 30 chapters! Go me! But at last Voldy is in the story and we're getting to the good stuff! And you guys know me way to well to know that I'd leave you hanging so heres a sneak peek!**

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_

 **Oh look, somebody might die...I wonder who it is hmmmm.**

 **Anyhow please dont forget to leave a review, the 190th will get a sneak peek, and just to show tht you guys are reading and enjoying the story, i was slightly disheartened last chapter.**

 **I love you all and good night!**

 **Ruby xo**


	31. The Killing field

**Hello, my beautiful readers!**

 **Thank you so much to all of you for your constant support, I cannot possibly convey my gratitude! Thank you to Beetle126, Marie0907, K, Adibaa, Raven that flies at night, madwamoose, .2017, mazeygrace18 and Anya for your reviews! Especially Adiba who left 4!**

 **Also, the next chapter needs to be severly edited and I have exams coming up in two weeks so I apologise in advance for any delays.**

 **This chapter is in honour of all those beautiful souls that lost their lives in Manchester, Rest in Peace xo**

* * *

 _"Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you." -Friedrich Nietzsche_

Elizabeth inched closer to Sirius as fear consumed her, anxiety rushed through her veins as she looked upon the deformed monster that stood before him. The terrorist standing before her was the reason her parents were dead, he was the reason why her best friend had drowned, he was the reason her sister never spoke to her, he was the reason why everyone was afraid of even leaving their homes! In front of her was the man who stood and did everything she stood against, and she felt disgusted with herself because she couldn't bring herself to even breathe properly in his presence.

The group was standing in a triangular formation, at the front James, Lily and Mary. Elizabeth couldn't help but admire them, they stood so very bravely in the face of death, yet she cowered in fear, her body trembling as she stood before him.

"And you're not just any order members, you're some of the best…" Voldemort smirked and stepped down from the alter. Throughout the hall breaths hitched as he stalked towards them, closer and closer, his cloak trailing behind him. The death eaters themselves even inched away as he slid past them.

It felt like hours until he stood before Lily, who was standing at the very peak of the group. The man towered over her despite her generous height. Lily raised her chin in defiance as the man sniffed, disgust contorting over his deformed face. Voldemort summoned his wand to his hand, mindlessly and ran a finger down it. Elizabeth applauded Lily for not flinching as the man who could take her life before she could whisper mud blood, waved his wand around, meters away from her face. He raised his wand and from the side, fingering it delicately. The brunette could see Lily's breathing quicken and sweat dampen her pale skin. He moved even closer to the muggleborn.

Lily felt herself unwillingly inch away from the monster as he traced his wand agonisingly slowly down her damp cheek. She could smell his warm breath on her face and felt herself wanting to run away from this mess, to leave this war and everything she believed in behind. Despite her outward appearance she felt like she was going to vomit up all her organs at any moment. Her stomach churned and her hand trembled with nerves.

"You're rather beautiful, for a Mudblood." He hissed, His red eyes narrowing as he examined her soft features. "But as the filthy muggles say, its whats on the inside that matters." He shook his head and let out a chilling, cold laugh that made goosebumps appear across their arms and their hairs stand static. "And your insides are filthy." He spat, "You're Mudblood filth and that's all you'll ever be." He hissed.

Slightly behind Lily stood James whose trembling hands were rolled into fists, his eyes twitching and face contorted in rage as he watched this tyrannical maniac belittle the woman he loved. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears and his blood rushing through his veins.

 _He was so angry._

"Leave her alone!" James snapped, his deep voice echoing around the large hall, Voldemort froze, his wand poking into Lily's cheek. Everybody turned to look at James with fear in their eyes, for somebody to look Voldemort in the eyes, let alone raise their voice to him. Voldemort, however, looked at him with contemplation, it seems that everything he'd heard about James Potters brash nature was proven correct. He loathed to admit that he admired it in the boy, and he smirked in satisfaction as he imagined Potter, bubbling with rage and darkness, fighting next to him. But that was unlikely.

"James Potter." He hissed and turned around, walking with his wand raised menacingly, towards James. "I have heard much about you, you blood traitor."

"I have heard much about you, terrorist." He stated boldly. Voldemort smirked and let out a chilling laugh, what a delight.

"It's ironic how you find our actions to be those of terror." He hissed and stood in front of James, looking slightly down on the boy, relishing in the fear that was leaking through his confident, brash persona, "Yet I have the same sentiments about your pitiful order."

"We do not cause terror!" James spat, holding his wand out in between the two, trying to put as much distance between them as he could. "We help those whom you seek to harm! We minimise the effects of your atrocity's and try to bring peace to our society!"

"The true atrocity's in our society are not our acts of revolution, the true atrocities are that our magic has depleted because of the interference of those that have stolen our magic!"

"They did not steal magic!" James hissed and straightened his back, Voldemort sneered as he looked down at the shorter man. "Listen up Voldemort." He splayed his arms out mockingly, "Purebloods are dying out because they're all becoming results of incestuous relationships, Like joking about fucking your sister in the dorms is not a joke for those inbred idiots!" he let out a snort, "Secondly, more often than not muggle borns are descendants of squibs."

An infuriatingly smug smirk crossed Potters face, and many of those around him felt worried course through them at the boy's expression.

"Who knows, Voldy, maybe you're your own second cousin, want me to go check out Natures nobility and find out for you?"

Sirius bit the inside of his cheek trying to contain his humour and Lily felt her heart begin to race faster as she watched Voldemort's facial expression change to one of utter anger.

"Hey, or maybe you were lying to us the whole time and you're actually a muggleborn, Imagine the shame!" He gasped mockingly, waving his wand around.

Voldemorts eyes narrowed as anger flushed over his features, how dare this filthy blood traitor imply that he was of lesser stature than him, the ignorant, insignificant whelp. He lifted his hand and swiped his hand through the air, James flew backwards, the air leaving his lungs with a whoosh as he impacted the ground.

It all happened at once.

Pandemonium broke out as order members broke through the anti-apparition wards, popping in and causing gasps and exclamations of panic to sound through the hall. And then the first spell sounded, the bright green light zapping through the air at record speed, like a green lightening bolt. It impacted a lanky death eater in the chest and he fell to the ground like a marionette whose strings had been cut.

Then it started.

* * *

Spells flew from side to side, very little hitting the intended targets and lots hitting stray victims.

Elizabeth rounded around a pillar with a heaving chest and wide eyes after having amputated a death eater's four limbs during a duel. She felt nauseous at the thought of what she'd done, at the blood that was pouring out of the stubs left behind after her butchering. She had as good as killed him, all because of his misguided beliefs and devotion to a tyrannical maniac.

She leant heavily against the stone pillar, her breaths escaping her in sharp gasps. She felt as though she was breathing loud enough for every single being to hear. She took in a deep breath trying to calm herself, if she was to survive this fight, she had to calm down. She had tried to imagine Sirius's soothing voice whispering in her ear, his warm arms embracing her, but nothing could do it, nothing could calm her after the heinous act she had committed. _she had disabled a man._

She was pulled out of her reverie with a gasp as she heard a high pitched cackle behind her. Her eyes widened even more and she felt her stomach turn inside out.

It was Bellatrix.

It was her.

Fear seized her heart as she caught the eyes of the woman. Sirius had warned her of the women's deceptive beauty, of her fierceness and passion, he had told her of her skills with a wand and her viciousness, he told her that if she ever came into contact with her, she'd have to fight like she did during that duelling tournament. She told him she never wanted to be in that position again, she never wanted the darkness within to rear its ugly head once more.

" _I'd rather die, I never want to feel that again." She shook her head as tears rolled down her stained cheeks and dampened Sirius's black tshirt, he moved away slightly and put his hands on either side of her face, and bending slightly so he was looking straight into her blue eyes._

" _Don't you dare say that." He clenched his jaw together and his eyes looked damp. "Don't you even consider dying in some misguided gesture to preserve your soul or reputation. If you come face to face with that psychotic bitch you're going to fight, and you're going to beat her."_

" _She's stronger than me Sirius! She's got the entirety of the Black library tattooed into her memories." He let out a small grin._

" _Trust me, that doesn't guarantee a_ _win. You have powers that she can't even imagine, you've got strength, determination and a thirst for revenge, you have the power of a fighter. I don't care if you immerse yourself in darkness to survive, because I know that your love for me and everybody else will always help you find your way back."_

" _Sirius."_

" _No Liz." He interjected, "She wont be the one that kills you, I promise; as long as you promise to fight with everything you have, that you will get out of it."_

Now it struck her in the chest that she was in that position, now it was time for her to stay strong, she wouldn't break her promise to him, despite what she had felt during that conversation she knew that there was a blazing inferno within her heart and her anger and hate for the woman was like petrol. She felt her heat racing as she fingered her wand and flung it up, straight into the beautiful womans face.

She was very beautiful. Elizabeth couldn't help but muse in the back of her mind, She had a very tragic beauty. In fact if she looked close enough she could see many of Sirius's features on her own face. She same pointed nose, the same long dark lashes, high cheeks and pouty lips. Even the eyes, they had the same eye colour. But that's where it stopped, her eyes were tainted with a darkness that she rarely ever saw in Sirius's, there was no haunted memories in hers, there was a glint that was reminiscent of the devils.

The woman's eyes flashed with recognition.

"Oh." She cackled, "You're my blood traitor cousins whore."

Elizabeth felt anger rush through her veins, how dare she defile her name like that, how dare she call her a… a whore to her face. She had spent barely a minute in this miserable excuse for a human beings presence and she already felt the urge to decapitate her. She felt her cheeks heat up with anger and embarrassment at the woman's statement.

Elizabeth snapped her wand up in front of her in a defensive position, she wasn't going to let this bitch get the best of her. Bellatrix's lip curled into a smirk and her eyes widened. She put her nimble hand on her chest in mock shock.

"How rude!" She pulled her wand out, "Hmm, Reducto!"

Elizabeth quickly put up an advanced shield to absorb the curse. "Confringo!" Bellatrix batted the spell away with a simple protego and cackled.

"Come on!" she laughed, "You can do better than that, Avada Kedavra!"

Elizabeth felt her insides freeze as she saw her vision become spotted with green. No, this wouldn't be the way she would go, in her heart she knew, now was not the time. She fell to the floor in an attempt to evade the green curse. She felt her heart beat erratically in her chest as she felt the spell pass over her and then an indescribable relief.

"Well that wasn't very nice." Elizabeth retorted before flinging a spell in the direction of the cruel woman whom was smirking at her.

"Well I've never been known for my niceness, Mudblood." She hissed, "Crucio!"

She hadn't expected it.

She honestly did not expect her to do that.

An unimaginable, searing pain, ripped open her insides, twisting them inside out. She felt her entire body tense up as thousands of knives stabbed her over and over, ripping into her body. Her mouth opened in a bid to scream but no noise came out, her throat felt raw and dry.

She felt like all her limbs were being simultaneously hacked off with an axe, but at ten times the intensity.

She felt like death itself was ripping her soul apart.

* * *

Meanwhile, the battle had traversed onto the forest grounds. Masses of death eater swamped the minority of Order members. Curses flew all around, people leapt out of the way, ducked and swore as they evaded curses. Trees fell and rocks exploded all around.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter as he stunned a death eater, the more he got rid of the better. He turned around and stopped in his path as he saw James duelling with two death eaters simultaneously. He felt his heart beat faster as he watched James duel with them. He knew, deep down his best friend would be fine, but he couldn't help but feel panicked.

A wave of adrenaline coursed through Sirius as he threw a stunner towards one of the cloaked figures, who collapsed towards the ground in a pile of black robes. James turned to his best friend in surprise, not realising who'd done it.

"Padfoot!" James laughed as he wordlessly flung a stupefy over to the shorter death eater who stealthily evaded it.

"Prongs, do you have a plan?" Sirius asked as they begun to overwhelm the short cloaked man.

"Padfoot, I don't even have a Pla."

Sirius snorted, "Stupefy!", the cloaked man fell to the ground and Sirius turned to James with an incredulous expression, "Are you serious?"

James gave him an innocent look and shook his head, "No, that would be you, kind sir."

Sirius rolled his eyes and nudged him, "five o'clock." James spun around and his mouth dropped opened as fear coursed through his body. To his left, Lily was fighting several death eaters, singlehandedly. Now he definitely didn't feel as though Lily couldn't handle herself, but he feared for her because she seemed to have no fear what so bloody ever. Her ponytail flew around her face as she ducked and spun away from curses. James felt fear gnaw at his insides.

She would be fine.

He knew that, but he couldn't stand by and do nothing. He sprinted towards her, Sirius hot on his heels, with their wands in hand. Lily stumbled as she was hit with a knockback jinx. Anger raged through James as he watched her fly back through the air.

"Stupefy!"

Spells flew back and forth between the large group for several minutes until only one remained. Lily, with glowing green eyes, threw a stupefy towards the man who fell backwards over a rock and fell unconscious.

James let out a whoop and ran over to her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and let out a laugh. James felt relief course throughout his body as he felt her heart beating against his own. She was safe, she was fine, she was alive. He swiftly placed her on the muddy ground and placed a kiss on her lips, Lily drew him in closer as they embraced in a passionate embrace.

Sirius who was standing next to the pair rolled his eyes, "I thought we were going to have a group hug but okay." He nodded, obviously they didn't hear him, merlins saggy left balls, He looked around and surveyed the fighting going around them, he shielded the snogging couple from a curse and then stunned the death eater. "You know isn't isnt the time to get it on."

But they continued, Sirius let out a groan. "Oh merlin stop!" They were disgusting, Liz and himself were nothing like these two grots. "You two are disgusting." He turned and shook his head only to see an avada kedavra hit a stray death eater. "Oh would you look at that, someone just died."

It was then that the couple split apart.

"Fuck off Padfoot."

Sirius shook his head and waved his arms around, "I could've been killed and none of you would've noticed, like, oh whoops look at that Sirius is dead, when did that happen?" He shrugged. James turned to Lily with a massive smile on his face as he held her hand in his.

"Oh suck it up, you mutt!" Lily snorted and squeezed James hand.

James turned to her and looked into her emerald eyes, and whilst he looked into those gems, he remembered the golden ring in his back pocket. He slid his hand out of hers and tapped at his back pocket.

"James what are you-" He placed a free hand on her pink lips. James, hearing the snapping of a twig on the ground spun around at the same time as Sirius and before they could do anything, Lily yelled out,

"Expelliarmus!"The man fell to the ground with the impact and his yew wand flew into her hand.

James looked at her with admiration and placed his foot on the man's chest, trapping him in the position. Sirius raised his wand at the man's pants threateningly, causing the coward to whimper. She offered the two a relieved smile before turning to the death eater with malice in her eyes. She slowly, and deliberately picked up the man's wand and snapped it in two. The man stared at her with hate as he watched her drop the wand to the ground and then blast it into nothing but pieces of dust. Before the man could react, James conjured up ropes and tied the man up. Sirius flung the man unceremoniously into the corner and turned around to Sirius. The group of three forgot what they were all talking about and ran back into the flurry.

The group of three forgot what their previous conversation was about and ran back into the chaotic fight.

They took out death eater, by death eater. But Sirius became separated from the couple.

What seemed like hours later James was hoisted into the air by a green-eyed death eater and was spinning around unceremoniously in midair. Lily gasped and raised her wand at the cloaked figure who was chuckling deeply at James's predicament.

"Impendimenta!" The death eater stumbled causing James to fall slightly, a yell of panic escaped him as he nearly barreled towards the ground. Lily panicked hearing James's yell and yelled out, "Stupefy!" in sheer panic.

However as the death eater went down, therefore, so did James.

Lily let out a scream as he fell to the ground and she had realised the consequence of her actions. He grunted as his head smashed against a large boulder-like rock. She ran over to him and started tapping his limbs and checking him over frantically. "Oh my God, James!" she shrieked, "I'm so so-rry! I shouldn't have- Oh my God, SAY SOMETHING!"

James blinked dazedly up at her, trying to formulate what was going on.

"Thank merlin you're alive!" She exclaimed and hugged him, disregarding any possible broken bones or cracked skulls. "I'm so sorry! Erm…who am I?" he looked up at her, she stuck up three fingers, "How many fingers am I holding up? Who's at the top of the Quidditch ladder?"

"I'm fine Lils." He whispered and squeezed her hand, "You're holding up three fingers and Puddlemeare United." He smirked as well as someone who probably had a whopping concussion could.

He looked at her as well as he could with his head spinning. He couldnt help but notice how pretty her eyes looked with her purple top, and how her cheeks were flushed and her hair was falling out of her ponytail around her face. He smiled up at her dopey and let out a laugh. "You're so pretty Lils." She smiled at him softly as he rolled over onto his side. "I really, really like you."

"You're so pretty Lils." She smiled at him softly as he rolled over onto his side. "I really, really like you."

She let out a sob mingled with laughter, as she watched him pathetically try to pull himself together.

"I really, really like you too."

His hand suddenly dropped to his back pocket where he knew a golden ring was placed not so safely. James felt his palms begin to clam up and his heart begin to race.

James sloppily pulled himself up onto one knee and pulled the golden ring out of his pocket. Lily gasped as she looked down at his hand, tears welled up in her eyes as James' hand trembled excessively. It had diamonds encrusted around the sides and a large rectangular diamond surrounded by diamontes around it. It was huge!

"Can you…" he took a deep breath, trying to blink away the rainbow dots that were appearing around Lily. Were these the nargles that Xenophillius Lovegood was always badgering on about? He tried to steady himself and focus on the beautiful woman in front of him. "Can you please stand up Lils."

Lily's legs shook as she pushed herself up off the ground, holding one of his hands.

James opened his mouth to speak, and no words came out. He gaped at her for a moment as he tried to recall how his speech started. But for the life of him, with the throbbing of his head he couldn't remember if it started with "Lily, my dear flower," or "We are the Romeo and Juliet of our time." His mouth opened and closed like a fish and he swore under his breath. He looked up into her bright, green eyes and he knew, it didn't matter.

And he probably looked ridiculous.

"Lils." He started, his voice cracked slightly causing Lily to giggle. " I…I love you." He whispered, taken away by her ethereal beauty, Merlin she was perfect. He saw her mouth curve into a frown and he couldn't help but begin to doubt himself. Merlin what would he do if she said no, merlins he was going to say no and he was going to become a crazy dog man. He was going to be alone forever and go celibate and live with Sirius and Elizabeth, But then he'd always see Lily so then he'd just go live back with his parents... He tried to rid himself of negative thoughts but he couldn't do it, all he could see were rainbow dots and think about where he would live after she rejected his sorry ass. Before he could stop himself he just blurted it out, he couldn't help it.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! I'm sorry guys, I gotta admit, next chapter also ends on a cliffy hehe :) Below is a sneak peek!**

 _Voldemort, I am honoured to finally be graced with your presence._

 **I can't wait to see your reactions to this chapter and all the upcoming ones!**

 **ALSO, GUYS, I GOT ED SHEERAN TICKETS! I just had to share hehe.**

 **Love you all and Check in on Thursdays for an update x** **please don't forget to review and leave feedback!**

 **Ruby x**


	32. Of love and loss

**Hello, my beautiful readers!**

 **It feels like its been forever! I felt so bad but revision last week and exams this week have gotten the best of me! Tomorrow I have my last exam that I've pretty much finished revising for so I thought I'd get this out.**

 **I was so overwhelmed by the response last chapter, a huge thank you to, _ravenclauses, mchurch1992, Sethumi, Beetle126, Marie0907, .2017, guest, madwamoose, raven that flies at night, and Mazeygrace18,_ For your kind words, support and understanding!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to my beautiful 200th reviewer, raven that flies at night, who has been reading this story from the very beginning.**

* * *

 _"Closed eyes, heart not beating, but a living love." - Avis Corea_

Sirius looked around frantically, trying to figure out in which direction he had come from as he came into a clearing, flashes of spell fire being exchanged from the corner of his eyes. He felt worry swelling in the pit of his stomach as he realised he hadn't seen Elizabeth in close to fifteen minutes. Where could she be? Was she alright? He felt his heart drop at the thought… was she even alive?

He felt that if the latter had occurred, some supernatural power would let him know. He didn't believe that someone he loved could die and he would not feel their passing. Like that rubbish, sci-fi bullshit movie Elizabeth, Remus and Lily had forced them all to watch, he couldn't imagine not realising when someone he loved died. Would it be a stab in the heart, would he physically feel their loss, or would it feel empty? He felt dread at the thought, and forced himself to not think of the worst possible situation. He wouldn't lose her, she was too young, too full of life, too beautiful...

His heart pounded in his chest, and sweat beaded on his forehead as he sharply rounded a corner, he needed to find her, he needed to know she was safe. Sirius stopped and horror spread across his face as a familiar scream echoed through the clearing,

Elizabeth.

How many times had he heard the exact same scream come out of her mouth, the exact same sound… His mind flashed back to that awful day in Hogsmeade, remembering as she writhed on the ground and how that was the day Beverley lost her innocence, his heart dropped at the thought. That scream always brought about the worst of things. Somebody was torturing her, and he could wait to unleash his wrath on whoever it was. He sprinted as fast as his long legs could take him as he followed the source of the sound, He couldn't lose her, not now, not ever. He raced against time, he had a bad feeling about this.

She needed help. And now.

* * *

Her throat was red raw and it caused her so much pain to scream, yet it gave her a sense of relief to be able to release her pain. She needed to, as dirt gathered under nails from dragging them against the ground, blood pouring from her lip from biting down, scratches were etched into her cheek and mud streaked across her face. Even louder than her screams were Bellatrix's cackles, right in her ear, haunting her and pounding faster than the blood in her ears, throbbing manically and torturing her with the high pitched sounds. Bellatrix was laughing as if her writhing on the ground as if she was being stabbed by gazillions of knifes was the funniest thing in the world. Then again, to her it probably was.

She felt her top rip against a rock which tore through her skin as she thrashed on the muddy ground. She felt the sharp point of the rock cut into her abdomen and the hot trickle of blood on her skin. She felt her heart pounding and her entire body starting to tremble shockingly. She felt black dots appear on her vision as she felt her oxygen begin to deplete.

She had never felt such excruciating pain in her life, she just wanting it to end, she felt as though she was being stabbed by a million knifes. She just wanted it to end, bugger the consequences, she couldn't even contemplate what she'd miss, she just wanted the sweet bliss of death, but she knew Bellatrix would never grant her that mercy.

She knew she was fading, her mind was screaming for release. All she wanted was for the pain to disappear, she just wanted it all to end. She gasped as if doused in a bucket of cold water as Bellatrix took a small break. Her gasp was shuddering as Elizabeth felt dirt paint her cheek as she collapsed forward, her hands pulling her up and dragging her on the ground. She looked up, tears mingling with her dirt and blood streaked face. She looked up at the woman who had every chance to end her life, but wouldn't; she knew she wouldn't, why would she when she could cause more pain and destruction.

 _God save me from this torture, help me, end this pain._

She cried out as she turned to her side, all her muscles spasming, she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand static as her body shivered. All she wanted to do was beg her to end her life, to give her a sweet release. But she didn't. What was the point in cowering before Bellatrix, begging for mercy like a common weakling, when the woman before her had no mercy. Why lower herself to such a level, when all the woman would later do is torment Sirius with recollections of the weakness she showed in her final moments.

Elizabeth let out a blood-curdling scream as she was hit with the curse once more, deprived of the sweet calmness that came over er, when she was once more being put through this agonising torture. She felt blood pour into her mouth as her teeth cut into her tongue, she felt the pain in her fingers slowly subsiding and her thoughts becoming more sloppy, she felt panic well within her as black dots began to deprive her of her vision. What was happening? What was going on? She felt herself slipping away.

Perhaps she would finally be given the sweet respite of death, she could almost feel it opening its arms wide, beckoning her closer.

"LIZZIE!" The voice of her beloved caused her drooping eyes to snap wide open. He was going to save her, her was going to help her. Her eyes were distant, almost swimming in pain. But his voice felt so far away, almost like a distant echo, as if he was barely there.

In reality, it was her that was barely there.

* * *

Lily's dropped mouth turned into a blinding smile as she crouched down, her body trembling with anticipating and sheer joy, she couldn't believe it! It was crazy, she was nineteen, and completely besotted with him, and he was bloody proposing to her. She looked down at her and crouched down to his level, placing her hands on his freshly shaven face, looking at his face and admiring the perfection that was James Potter. She loved him, she loved him so much. She leant forward and to his surprise, pressed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Of course I will marry you, Mr Potter." She whispered, tears welling up in her emerald eyes. James looked at her star struck, shocked by her reply, he honestly hadn't thought she'd say yes. He couldn't believe that after seven years of pure hate, two years of love, now they would have their entire lives together. He opened his mouth but no words came out. Lily rolled her eyes, "Are you going to put that gorgeous ring on my finger or do I have to do it for you?"

James snapped out of his reverie and let out a laugh of joy, tears even sprung to his hazel eyes as he took her trembling hand in his. He pushed the golden ring onto her right hand. She let out a joyous laugh, this was unreal! James stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. Lily let out a squeal as he spun the pair around.

"Merlin I love you!" She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck, completely forgetting their setting, all she could focus on was James and their love. He looked at her with such love, such adoration and care, he treated her as if she was a queen, as if she was the only woman in the world.

"I love you too Lils, more than you realise."

He put the two down and they took calming breaths, feeling the adrenaline and pure euphoria fading out of their systems.

"We're getting married." Lily whispered, James nodded and wrapped his hand around her waist, feeling like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders.

"We're getting married." He chuckled and shook his head, unable to believe it, he took her hand, adorned with the large ring, "Are you sure you like it, we can always change it."

Lily let out a laugh and rolled her eyes, "I'm surprised of how good it is actually, I didn't realise how well you knew me."

James poked her side causing her to laugh, "You have Liz to thank for it. She chose it."

Lily nodded her head, wistfully looking down at the ring, admiring the large rock "I love my best friend. You two are neck and neck on my list of who I love most." James snorted,

"Well I like being on top." James stated deepening his voice slightly causing Lily to nudge him,

"From what I've heard so does Liz." She winked at him causing James to look taken aback. Lily noticed immeadiantly, and smirked, "What, did Sirius not mention that point in your manly conversations?"

James rolled his eyes, laughing internally, with Lily around; it was going to be a long and happy marriage.

The events that occurred after hearing Sirius's voice was a haze, she couldn't remember anything except for the blurry colours of spells being exchanged. She couldn't even remember the searing pain that was being inflicted on her. She couldn't recall the pain leaving her body, she was in agony, not just physically, but her head felt like it was going to explode, her brain pounding. She felt her blood rushing through her veins and could feel her heart beating, but that was the only way she could tell she was alive, she couldn't see, or hear anything. All she could remember was the warm embrace of her lover's arms around her frail body.

She could remember the unknown darkness wrapping around her , the cold shroud enveloping her being. She could remember her thoughts slowly fading away, her heart steadily, slowing to an uneven beat. She could remember her eyes clamping shut and tears streaming down her bloody and dirt streaked face. She couldn't do it anymore, she didn't understand what was happening to her, was this death? Was this the end? Would she finally succumb to the pain of the cruciatus and awaken in the arms of her parents?

She couldn't feel anything of her body, she was numb. She couldn't feel her thoughts, she couldn't feel her limbs…nothing.

A sinister laugh was sounded behind the happy couple. The couple froze midway through their celebrations at the sound, anxiety coursing through their veins. They pulled out of their embrace and turned to the source of the sound. They prayed, oh they prayed and prayed.

Fear bubbled within Lily at the sound, the hair on the nape of her neck stood static and goose pimples lined her arms. She felt a shiver go down her spine.

She silently prayed as she turned that it wasn't him.

But it was.

"Voldemort was standing right in front of her.

Voldemort, I am honoured to finally be graced with your presence." Lily spat, she sounded diplomatic but her form was anything but, her wand was tightly clasped in her right hand, her stance strong, back straight.

He let out a snarling laugh, a horrific sound, like nails on a chalkboard.

"Spare me the pleasantries Mudblood." He growled and lifted his wand, "Avada Kedavra!"

James jumped into action andimmediatelyy conjured up a brick wall in front of her to absorb the curse. Lily flung a stunning curse at the man who batted it away as if it were an annoying fly.

"That was shameful for a Mudblood who got dux of her year, I expected better."

A crimson blush of anger dotted her cheeks at the slur, she pointed her wand to the ground and with a silent bombarda the floor between Voldemort and themselves, James and Lily turned and sped off., not wanting to fight the terrorist. They raced through the branches but halted as they heard the signature sound of apparition. Lily felt her heart stop at the sound, not now, not ever, she never wanted to see those glowing eyes and disfigured face again.

"Did you think a simple, third year charm could stop me?" He snarled, his red eyes glowing with anger, as sparks flew from the end of his wand and the wind around them picked up as his anger did. "You're pathetic!"

James transfigured a pile of boulders into an animated pile of wolves that raced towards the cloaked man, he then flung a tickling charm towards Voldemort, and he cringed as he heard a high pitched laugh and a slew of curses, the man's laugh was more horrific than the idea of him laughing.

"What justifications do you have as a pureblood to fight for a society that goes against every political and moral belief of your ancestors, James Potter." James snorted and breathed deeply as he ignored the mans jibes, throwing curses towards his enemy, having no other motivation than to end this fight before someone got hurt.

"If my ancestors believed that those with non pure blood were lesser than them, or less magically inclined, or that muggleborns stole magic, then I am ashamed to be a Potter." He spat. Lily couldn't help but frown at his words, she knew that despite that fact he held no prejudice to non purebloods, he was mostly saying what he was saying to defend her honour. He was risking himself in this way to protect her and she felt fear, she'd rather be hit with the cruciatus curse ten times over then see James hurt.

"Your misplaced faith in Dumbledore will lead you to your very early demise, Potter, mark my words, you wont leave this war alive."

"Then I'll be glad to have fought for something I believed in."

Lily flung a Fumos towards Voldemort causing a smokescreen to appear between them, unable to swallow any more of the horrific truths she was being faced with. She couldn't deal with the thought of losing James, not to this war, not now, not when everything was beginning to be alright. James clasped Lily's hand and they began to run, he placed a Cave inimicium on them and Lily placed disillusionment charms on the two as they ran off. Voldemort casting spells to vanish the wolves and the smokescreen which Lily had charmed to be strong.

They were safe, for now.

* * *

Hearing an agonised howl of pain Marlene sprinted through the pillars and trees, jumping over rocks and dodging stray trees in her way. She had just gotten away from Macnair, blood trickled down her leg and dampened her jeans, dirt stained her hands, wand and face. She was panting as she tried to race towards the source of the sound, somebody was hurt, somebody needed help.

She recognised the voice.

Sirius.

The shocking realisation of the identity of the person made her push herself even more, what could've happened to Sirius to elicit such a sound from him. He was her best friend, and at times they had been abit more. He carried a special place in her heart, they both came from pureblood families, they were both colossal failures and screw ups, they both drunk a little too much and lived a little too fully. He was her partner in crime, not in a romantic sense either, just friends.

She loved him.

Her legs felt like they were going to collapse under her, she felt her head spinning and her vision blurring, but she needed to save him, she needed to protect him.

She came to a halt seconds later as she saw him hunched over a smaller form, dark hair splayed around the lying persons head. Sirius had wrapped his arms around her midsection and was sobbing hysterically, the sounds echoing around the clearing.

She felt the breath leave her chest as she realised what had happened and horror set in, she couldn't believe it, it couldn't be true; she didn't want any more pain, she didn't want any more death and most of all she didn't want that poor boy to be abandoned by one more person. She begged any gods up there that she had somehow misunderstood the scene before her. If anybody deserved the right to happiness it was him. It was Sirius; and damn it if Elizabeth Gilmore was the one that made him happy, she was glad. If Sirius was happy, she would put aside her own issues of the girl and deal with it.

She ran over and placed a hand on his shuddering shoulder, her eyes alight with panic as she surveyed the scene, all air left her lungs as she saw Elizabeth's pale face, she had blood and dirt streaked on her face, cuts on her lip which was turning blue underneath all the blood, her beautiful eyes were shut and her face… it was too still. She felt her heart stop and pain enshroud her.

"Sirius, what's…" she panted, unable to comprehend, she wouldn't "What's happening?"

Sirius lifted his head from her prone form, had she been standing up she would've taken a step back, tears were streaming down his face which had gone pale, his eyes were bloodshot and there was snot dribbling down his nose. He looked awful, he looked like a beautiful disaster. She was overwhelmed, no…it couldn't be, she couldn't be…no

He let out a sob as he saw her shock, he couldn't do it, he couldn't…

"She…She just stopped!" he gasped, his breath coming out in short breaths and panic and grief overwhelmed him, he couldn't say it, he couldn't admit to it, he didn't want to.

"WHAT STOPPED?" She shouted, she knew what he was going to say, but she needed to hear it, she needed to know; tears welled up in her eyes at the sight she saw before her.

"Her pulse… Its- I cant feel it!" he cried, "She's gone!" Marlene wrapped her arms around him as tears leaked from her eyes, she could taste the saltiness of them as they ran down her face,

"She left me, Mars, she promised." He sobbed, as he gripped onto Elizabeth's still, cold form. "She promised me."

 **WOAH! I KNOW RIGHT! Yeah things got abit wild towards the end. I hope you guys did enjoy this chapter, it was short and not upto my usual standard but i felt that you guys deserved an update after so long. I hope you enjoyed it and as per usual, heres your sneak peek!**

 _the angel wings tattooed onto the back of his neck_

 **Wish me luck for my exam tomorrow, and please dont forget to leave a review!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Ruby xo**


	33. Permanent Ink

**Hello my beautiful readers!**

 **The response from** **you guys last chapter was huge, holy guacamole guys! Thank you so much to Adibaa, mchurch1992, LarissaValentiMeedachi2613, Beetle126, Marie0907, .2017, raven that flies at night, Wintersunbunny, mazeygrace18 and madwamoose for their reviews! A lot of you are absolutely going to hate me this chapter! But remember I love you all loads!**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to leave a review down below!**

* * *

 _"When we recall Christmas past, we usually find that the simplest things - not the great occasions - give off the greatest glow of happiness." - Bob Hope_

 _3 weeks later_

"Well I better get Lily a good Christmas present, she did make me maid of honour."

Sirius watched as she leapt over a pothole in the cobblestone street, her dark mane of hair flying back in the cold, clean, winters wind. Her cheeks rosy and lips turning blue. He squeezed her hand which was clasped in his, she turned around and flashed him a brilliant, toothy smile, brightening her pale face.

Merlin, he was the luckiest man in the world.

Elizabeth had woken up a week ago, and she had only been released yesterday; With only two days to Christmas, he couldn't say no to her request to go Christmas shopping, even if he wanted to keep her wrapped up in cotton wool and protect her from outside harm. When she realised how close Christmas was she'd gone into full blown panic mode and with careful manipulation had managed to convince the healers to let her home.

But he could not possibly put into words how thankful he was when she opened her beautiful blue eyes and spoke, the tears that filled his eyes at the sound of her voice. Her hand still trembled, but they said that that would dissipate soon.

She would be okay, just like she always was.

"Shame, that would make me look bad, I just planned on giving James a hug." Elizabeth turned and looked at him incredulously, she shook her head and let out a laugh of disbelief, of course, Sirius would do that.

"You are such a bad friend!"

Sirius rolled his eyes and let out a snort. "I became an animagus for my friend, what did you do?"

Elizabeth stammered for a moment, how true, she did seem like a lousy friend when that was what the comparison was; she gave him a pinched smile and let out a laugh, coughing slightly at the irritation that flamed up in her chest, as a result of the attack. "I buy Christmas presents."

Sirius rolled his eyes as they walked into a Muggle department store complex, which was packed full of people in their last minute rush to buy presents. He was almost one hundred percent sure these people were just there to buy more presents and that they'd already finished. He wanted to punch everyone who walked past them.

Elizabeth automatically went towards the handbags section, Sirius stifled a groan as Elizabeth dragged him off to expensive muggle brands. She went and picked up a black chanel shoulder bag adorned with a gold chain. He had to admit, she did have taste, it looked extremely classy.

"That's nice." He nodded, an idea forming in his head. He could imagine her carrying around a bag like that, it suited her.

"And expensive." She sighed, her eyes slightly downcast, "I guess Chanel doesn't have sales, even around Christmas." Sirius raised an eyebrow, she was exaggerating,

"It can't be that expensive, it's a bag." he snorted causing her to roll her eyes,

"It's three thousand pounds." Sirius looked up startled,

"Are you joking?" She shook her head sadly,

"I wish." She sighed, "I do want to spoil the girls, Lily swore she wasn't allowing us to pay for the bridesmaid dresses or jewellery and shoes! I feel bad! Neither her nor James have proper jobs." She shook her head and turned, looking at the rest of the chanel items, her eyes caught sight of the perfume, she walked over and lifted a small bottle. Sirius leant over her shoulder and smelt it. He scrunched up his nose and looked down at it.

"You forget that James is extremely rich." He laughed causing her to roll her eyes, not bothering with a reply, She shook her head and turned, looking at the rest of the Chanel items, her eyes caught sight of the perfume, she walked over and lifted a small bottle. Sirius leant over her shoulder and smelt it. He scrunched up his nose and looked down at it, it was disgusting.

"Chanel number five… it smells like something my mother would wear." Elizabeth looked up at him and scowled,

"This is an expensive perfume you dolt." She nudged him causing him to sigh,

"I just don't understand why you don't buy presents from Diagon Alley!" he exclaimed, Elizabeth rolled her eyes,

"Because muggle presents are more authentic and personal." She retorted and picked up a Star wars mug that changed colours based on temperature. She placed it in the trolly, at Sirius's curious look she added on. "it's for Remus. I'll get him a book or something else with it."

They walked through the halls, She picked up a monopoly board for Peter, he was surprisingly good at Board Games, like, brilliant! He bet everyone, even Sirius who was brilliant at Wizards chess. As they were passing through the clothing section Elizabeth wandered off slightly and picked up four tie die onesies. She would get Sirius to go and buy James new quidditch gloves abit later on. For Sirius she found a pair of ray ban aviators. For Mary and Lily she got them both satin pyjamas, dark purple for Lily and light pink for Mary. Whilst she was in the section she spotted a black, velvet, lacy crop top in black and she knew that she needed to buy it for Marlene. Now they weren't best friends. But nether the less she helped her when she was at her most weak. When she saw it, it was just so… Marlene. She picked up a wallet for her grandma and an eyeshadow palette for her sister, she would probably throw it out, but she'd regret not doing it.

Whilst Elizabeth was wondering around the complex he wandered back over to the Chanel section. He desperately wanted to buy her the bag, but it was 3000 bloody pounds. Next to it was the slightly smaller one to the one Liz picked up and even that one was 2,500 pounds, and that was the smallest. He was by no means poor but that was a lot of money. He watched her move around the pyjama section and his heart melted, after all she'd been through he couldn't not buy her the purse. He waved over the helper that was wondering around, stuff the price, seeing her face when she opened it would be enough compensation.

He then continued his turn around, as he was looking he was seriously considering buying most people muggle gifts, the stuff was so cool! Who knew muggles were so smart. He would order some things for the boys from zonko's and honey dukes as well as buying Remus an atlas book, he bought Peter an elvis vinyl and he bought James a box of condoms. Whilst he was wondering around he bought Lily a oversized denim jacket and he bought Mary a pair of nike sneakers. He bought Mars a large box of cigarettes and a travelling coffee mug and from Diagon Alley weeks prior Dorcas a Holyhead harpies quidditch tshirt. He bought Gideon and Fabian some Zonkos as well.

After well over three hours wandering through shops and alleyways, they were wandering through the streets, the gifts shrunk into their coat pockets. Their hands interlocked and swinging in between them as they strolled, the cold air resembling smoke as they exhaled and their laughter echoing through the streets. Abruptly, Sirius and Liz stopped as they saw a neon sign in the dark. Sirius's eyes lit up as they saw the tattoo parlour, an idea forming in his head.

"I've always wanted one." He stated, hoping that she wouldn't give him a weird look or scorn him like an elderly lady, he looked at her and gave her a roguish smile, his insides praying that she wouldn't react badly. Elizabeth turned to him and grinned, excitement churning in the pit of her stomach at the idea. "Get one, I'll get one too."

"Get one, I'll get one too." The smile that lit up on his face honestly was enough for her to go to bed with a large smile on her face.

They walked in hand in hand, Elizabeth felt nerves churn in her stomach, she was going to do this, she was going to get a tattoo, her parents were probably rolling in their graves. The man nodded at them as they walked in, his eyes squaring them up, he strode towards them and motioned for them to sit down on the leather benches.

"Hey you lot." He spoke in a deep cockney accent, "What cha looking for?"

They simultaneously shrugged unsure and out of their elements, the guy, who had a tight black thsirt on, had his large, muscly arms covered in tattoos, he looked at them in exasperation, obviously used to this response. Sirius spoke up, wringing his hands together in his lap.

"We saw the shop and decided that we wanted tattoos." The man nodded, rolling his light green eyes, he sounded immensely bored. Elizabeth was once told by a muggle neighbour to always research before a tattoo and make sure you get good vibes from the tattooist. Whilst hostile, the man had the air of a professional, and if he had any part in the tattoos covering his body, she would trust him with anything.

"I get that often enough, do ya have any ideas?" Sirius nodded immeadiantly causing Elizabeth to turn to him in surprise. she wasn't shocked that he had an idea of what he wanted, he was the type to go and get a sleeve of tattoos in one go. He leant over and sketched a rough image on the piece of paper infront of the man.

"I'd like that, on the side of my forearm, but less shitty." He poked at it and the man snorted, Elizabeth rolled her eyes, Sirius was no artist, the man would probably have to re-sketch the entire design. "And I want another one since I'm in the mood."

"We'll see how you feel about it after the first one eh, but go ahead and sketch it, I'm not stopping you." The man nodded once he was done. He looked up at Liz, his eyes scanning over her.

"Not often I get birds in here." She bristled slightly at the term, feeling slightly victimised, "Do you know what you want?"

She bit her lip anxiously, what if it didn't look good? What if she ended up one of those old people with faded tattoos "Yeah actually, I do; but I want them all in fine ink, nothing too dark or thick."

The man rolled his eyes, looking very much like he wanted to chug a bottle of vodka, "Would you like it to be invisible as well Miss."

"Well I like being unique, I'm getting three tattoos Sir." Sirius gaped at her, surprised at the bold statement, Liz really wasn't good with pain, could she even get a tattoo with all the potions she was taking, was it even allowed?

"You're just trying to one up me!" She nodded vehemently at his statement, flashing him an infuriating smirk.

"Yes I am." She laughed, Sirius looked at the man with a smirk, an idea formulating in his mind.

"Do you do Piercings?" Liz scoffed and crossed one leg over the other, shaking her head at his man nodded, chuckling under his breath at their banter. Sirius lept up out of his seat, "Which one should we do first."

"Its completely upto you, but the lady goes first, those are my rules." Elizabeth stood up and wiped her clammy hands on her jeans, walking behind the man and flashing Sirius a smirk.

Nearly an hour later, through tears and shouts, numbing charms, screams and swings of alcohol, Elizabeth had three brand new tattoos. She stumbled towards the mirror and even in her drunken haze, Maybe she drunk too much to mix with potions she was taking. She couldn't help but admire the beauty of the marks. On the back of her neck was a delicate tattoo of the canis major constellation, really faintly dotted, with a delicate star at Sirius. In her inner elbow she got the date of her parents death in really faint roman numbers and on the innerside of the ankle she got a lotus flower, in honour of Beverleys favourite flower.

Sirius sat down slightly anxious, he'd placed a numbing charm on himself but he knew that that was for injuries, not for tattoos and the guys would give him so much shit if they found out.

He too, about 45 minutes later admired the mans work, he had mischief managed tattooed in thin cursive on his inner forearm. And Elizabeth lifted her heavy arm in surprise as she saw the angel wings tattooed onto the back of his neck, near his ear, very finely drawn. She couldn't help but tear up, he got a tattoo for her, he loved her so much. She knew many that would disagree with her statement, but those tattoos looked beautiful on him, they made him look even more like a god than he already did.

The man sat down and took a swig of vodka, he looked at the exhausted pair, who were busy admiring their work. "Are you sure you are up for the piercing?"

Sirius's face brightened as he caught the man's eyes which were glowing with mirth, "Let's do it!"

A little over half an hour later Sirius was adorned with a thin silver ring in his nose. He looked in the mirror and let out a whoop of joy. It looked so good. He felt immature to admit it, but he felt extremely cool with a piercing and tattoos.

"It's brilliant!" he turned to the man and laughed, "Thank you very much sir."

* * *

Sirius and Elizabeth strolled through the gardens of Regent park, their hands interlocked with one another as they admired the beauty of the gardens and one another from afar.

Elizabeth couldn't help but watch him as he walked, the nearly full moon was cast shadows over his sharp features making him look even more beautiful than he was. He was so perfect. He was Passionate and charismatic and sophisticated and beautiful. Merlin he was the most beautiful person she had ever lay eyes on.

"Why did you get so emotional?" He whispered, his voice carrying through the wind, Elizabeth turned towards him and looked into his grey eyes, staring at his full lips that were slightly parted, the question was not whys he got emotional, but why he had to get clarification as to why.

"What do you mean?" She asked him as she turned away slightly, lightly touching the red tulip next to her that was illuminated by the garden flowers. He raised and eyebrow at her,

"When you saw the angel wings, you looked like you were about to cry." he ran a hand through her hair, savouring the softness of her locks. And to think he could have lost her, and all that she was.

She opened her mouth to reply, and then bit her lip as a sharp pain shot through her arm. Merlin she couldn't wait for the pain to subside and she could go back to living normally. Her hand trembled rapidly. She squeezed Sirius's hand as she breathed deeply through the pain, he looked up sharply, noticing her sharp grip and panicked when he saw the grimace on her face. She nodded towards the bench that was off towards the side. After they sat down he pulled her into his arms, careful to not come into contact with his tattoo.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine." She whispered, looking into his eyes as a source of strength as she breathed through the pain. Sirius felt hate course through him as she saw tangible proof of the suffering his cousin had put his beloved through. He hated her. He hated her and everything she stood for. He felt his heart melt slightly as he saw her staring at him, love stained in her eyes.

"I was about to cry." She whispered, rubbing his hand softly, "I really was."

"Why though?" he laughed lightly, "You basically had the same idea as me."

She shrugged, biting her bottom lip in deep thought. "I guess... all my life I was told that if I got a tattoo it had to be for something worth it, it was something that was permanent, you could never get rid of it." she took a deep breath, "I guess you permanently tattooing me onto your body just made me emotional, nobodys done something like that for more before."

He let out a bark of laughter, "Well I hope people don't go getting you tattooed on them as a hobby!" She shook her head, laughing at his humour. They lapsed into a moment of silence, he gathered her hair onto one side and admired the constellation tattooed onto her neck. It was a work of art. He couldn't wait until it was healed and he could press kisses all over it and mark her. He felt his pants tighten at the thought.

She looked up at him through her thick lashes, "Do you like it?" She whispered, running her tongue over her lips. He felt his heart begin to race as he watched her trace her lips. He wanted her lips on his in that moment, her legs wrapped around his waist...

"Its a work of art," he whispered, running a hand down her face, "I cant wait to be able to kiss it, and trace kisses up your leg, starting at that pretty little lotus flower, and trace those numerals on your arm."

She felt her heart begin to race, where exactly would those kisses up her leg end up...

"What are the numerals?" He whispered, clutching her face in his hands, running his thumb down her face. She bit her lip as her emotions crashed over her. She felt a dead weight drop in the bottom of her stomach.

"Its my parents death date." she whispered, tears springing to her eyes, "I needed to honour them. They did everything for me." Her voice cracked as a lump formed in her throat, "They fed me, raised me, clothed me, taught me, loved me." She shook her head as her hands trembled in her lap, "They were there for me everyday." She whispered, "Everyday, and for nearly a year they haven't been. Now I will carry them with me forever."

Sirius felt a longing within, the love he spoke of, that sort of affection and care. He could have only wished for it from his parents.

"They would've been with you regardless." he whispered back, leaning his forehead against his own, "In your heart."

She let out a laugh at his statement, "You sound like my mum. She would be rolling around in her grave right about now, she would've said the exact same thing."

"Great minds think alike." he laughed. She winked at him.

"Now as much as I love speaking about my parents, I'm horny, drunk and talking about my parents is killing my libido."

Sirius gave her a wolfish smirk and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and engulfing her lips with his. They had a long night ahead.

* * *

James apparated into the flat, to his immense surprise he slipped in a pile of colourful tinsel upon arrival, there was so much of it even his head was covered by tinsel. He was drowning in tinsel, death by tinsel is what would be written on his gravestone, he wasn't even exaggerating it, he was actually going to suffocate from rainbow tinsel. Shameful, bloody shameful. What would his Great grandfather Fleumont say.

Muggle Christmas songs were echoing around the flat, baubles were rolling around the floor, tinsel was being thrown about. It took ages in his opinion but he eventually dragged himself out of the pile of tinsel, when he got out he collapsed onto the wooden floorboards. The group was raucously singing songs, he could imagine the next door neighbours cracking it at them. Lily was lying on the couch, holding her stomach trying to stop the pain from her laughter as she watched him struggle.

"You guys are ridiculous!" He snorted, pointing to the pile of tinsel, in horror. "Where are you going to put all that tinsel in this dingy place?"

The group looked at him as if he had three heads.

"Everywhere Prongs, get in the Christmas spirit!" Peter laughed and grabbed afew baubles and put it in the basket, Lily threw some tinsel at him. He handed it to Liz and Mary whom were on ladders decorating the large Christmas tree. All sorts of colours were being placed on the large tree, it looked like Christmas had vomited on the tree.

James rolled his eyes and walked over to the girls, whom had levitated the basket between them. Sirius walked out of the kitchen with a tray full of alcohol, as per usual providing the beverages for everyone.

"Drinks are served." He levitated the drinks towards everyone and conjured up another ladder, he leant it against the wall and climbed up next to the two girls. "Need help?"

"Its better you don't come any closer, we don't want to bloody tree to collapse." Mary snorted and placed a silver bauble on a branch. Sirius gave her a mock wounded look,

"How dare you insult me so?" Liz let out a laugh.

"Oh you're so dramatic." Sirius wrinkled his nose in distaste and leant closer to the girl,

"You love it." He whispered and pressed a kiss on her lips. He felt her smile as they kissed. They split apart to the sound of Peter and Lily atrociously singing 'Jingle Bells'. They let out a laugh as they watched the pair. Mary turned around and cast a mistletoe charm on James which nobody noticed. Lily walked past James and lightly patted him on the backside, only to find herself stuck on the spot. The two turned around .

"Get it on!" a hoarse voice yelled out along with the signature sound of apparition.

"Mars shut the fuck up!" James laughed and stuck up the finger at the blonde who was laughing at them all. Lily looked up at James with a knowing smile,

"Shut up and kiss me." And with that the couple passionately embraced as if they were old lovers that had been split apart.

After they split apart James moved away and transformed into a stag causing everyone to laugh. Elizabeth who was on Sirius's shoulders placing the star on the top of the tree. She begun to sing the tune of Rudolph the red nose reindeer and Peter turned to Prongs in stag form and charmed his nose red.

For the first time in a long time,

They laughed.

* * *

 **Awe, it was a happy chapter, and one I looked forward to writing for quite a while! There is some exciting stuff coming out! Below is the customary sneak peek!**

 _"Remus?"_

 **Ooooooh! I hope you're as excited as I am! If you enjoyed the chapter, leave a review to make my week end on a high (I have an assessment task on Saturday and I'm so exhausted preparing for it:() But ya know magic mike is on right now and its distracting me!** **Goodnight lovelies!** **Ruby xo**


	34. Many happy returns

**Hello my beautiful readers!**

 **I hope you all had a wonderful week! I'm feeling over the moon, I finished all my exams except for my language one which is on Saturday and then two weeks of holidays, meaning I can focus on this story!**

 **Thank you so much to Marie0907, .2017, Adibaa, madwamoose, raven that flies at night, LarissaValentiMeedachi2613, and mazeygrace18 for their kind words and constant support! You guys are the bomb!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Its joyful and very merry :)**

* * *

 _"The flame that burns Twice as bright burns half as long." - Lao Tzu_

"Benji don't be an ass, if her bra and panties matched when you took off her clothes it wasn't you that decided to have sex."

Benji scowled at Marlene's statement which she'd yelled out loud over all the chitter chatter around the room. It was the Order Christmas party. All around they were surrounded by people, some who they saw every meeting and some they saw very rarely, like Aberforth Dumbledore. It was a welcome change from their usual scenery when in company of order members, instead of mourning and tears there was happiness and laughter, instead of frowns there were smiles...

"We still had a bloody good time." He snorted, feeling slightly wounded. Marlene rolled her eyes at his typically masochistic response , Benji leant forward and whispered in her ear, "So ah, What colour are your panties."

Marlene looked up and him, not feeling surprised at what he was eluding to, and internally rolled her eyes; she leant forward with a sultry look in her eyes, her red lips all pouty and kissable. She pressed a kiss on his neck and leant up to whisper in his ear, she ran her tongue down the underside, knowing, from past experience it would drive him crazy.

"Well my panties are a lovely bright red, lace thong, but my bra… well I'm not wearing one."

Benji looked down at the black, strappy crop top that was on, he was amazed by gravity, how did they stay up. He felt some rather pleasant sensations go through him and felt a surge of desire as he looked Marlene up and down, Marlene smirked, following his line of thought.

"They're just naturally that big." She winked, his jaw dropped, usually they had like four bras on to get them that big, she was just jumping about in a top they were hanging out of with no bra, she probably used some sort of sticking charm, there was no bloody way... He looked down once more, he ran a finger down her arm causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand static.

"Does it count as matching if it isnt there."

Marlene let out a snort of laughter, laughing at his desperation, "You'd have to get me very drunk for me to even consider going near you."

She knew she probably wounded him, but she most definitely had her eyes on someone else.

* * *

The party progressed into the night, Even some of the most respected members of the order were becoming inebriated, and for the first time in a very long time, an order gathering was not interrupted with bad news.

Hours after her conversation with Benji and many, many drinks later, a tipsy Marlene stumbled over to the large group that was laughing in the corner, drinks spilling over the rims of their cups, and the stench of cigarette smoke was stuck to them.

"Dorcas!" She shouted, her words slurred causing everyone in the general vicinity to turn to the red lipped girl, and those near to move away slightly.

"Mars!" she shouted back, opening her arms wide. Dorcas's cheeks were flushed under her olive skin tone and her eyes glassed over from the drinks she'd consumed. Marlene stumbled over, her eyes glassy and bloodshot.

"Dorcas! Help me, Benji is trying to get in my pants!" Dorcas shook her head shamefully as she looked in the direction of Benji, Her poor friend could never get away from it; She'd know, she once went out to muggle London with Marlene to the clubs and the amount of attention the pair had gotten was insane.

"How awful." Marlene nodded drunkendly at her friends statement, wholeheartedly agreeing, "I can go beat him up if you want." Marlene shook her head in dismissal of the idea. She tripped and stumbled closer to Dorcas, she gripped her shoulders tightly, her alcohol stenched breath on the mocha girls face.

"You can help me another way." Marlene whispered and leant her head down quickly and without notice smashed her lips against Dorcas's. The group watched them in bemusement, how classic of Marlene. Sirius let out a whistle, James cheered loudly and Peter clapped; Lily rolled her eyes at the three who seemed to have their pornographic fantasy's come alive, of course they were getting excited at the scene in front of them.

Dorcas went from tense to relaxed within seconds, her body loosening in the other girls embrace, she let herself succumb to the pleasure of this girls touch. But within seconds it was over and like Marlene had intended, Benji was watching them from across the room, gaping.

Marlene winked at Benji and turned back to the girl, who was standing watching the blonde starstruck. Now Dorcas was by no means a virgin, nor unexperienced; however she had never tried anything with a girl. She'd thought all the rumours about Marlene were simply that… rumours. Merlin the girls touch had been heavenly, it had been perfect! She felt a thrilling sensation rush through her veins and the hair on the back of her neck stand static at the desire she felt coiling in the pit of her stomach. She felt her knees go weak at the flashes of what the night could become.

Marlene leant forward and pressed a chaste kiss to the girls glossy lips, she wanted to kiss those full lips all night long, "This was fun." Marlene then lowered her voice so only Dorcas could hear, however the marauders, with their increased sense of hearing due to being animagi, the marauders heard every one of her following words. "Perhaps, we can erm, pursue this activity in deeper depth later in the night." She winked at the girl, a crimson blush dotted Dorcas's darker cheeks and her eyes glistened. She felt as though she was under a spell, this beautiful girl, was practically begging for her to bed her. Without even thinking about it the girl nodded, she was up for anything. It just felt so right! She felt herself turn putty in Marlene's hands, and felt herself anticipating the events of that night.

Elizabeth turned to Sirius, her eyes alight with curiosity as she watched a Cheshire smirk grow on Sirius's handsome face, she knew he had heard the exchange between the girls but she had no idea what was going on. He shook his head and let out a bark of laughter, his cheeks slightly flushed from the amount of firewhiskey he'd drunk.

"I think Dorcas and Marlene are going to rub off on each other eventually." Elizabeth raised on eyebrow and groaned in displeasure,

"No! Dorcas is so nice and Marlenes so…, I'd rather Marlene be more like Dorcas."

James snorted as he heard the exchange, feeling like he needed to rub his hand on his face in exasperation at his friends naivety. "Liz, that's not what he meant by rubbing off."

Elizabeth furrowed her brow and opened her mouth before realisation dawned, her mouth opened in an 'o' shape. "Oh….right." She snorted.

Lily turned to the group and shrugged with a laugh, "I guess the rumours were true then."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sipped on her elf wine, "You're the only one that never believed them Lils!"

* * *

Sirius leant against a wall in the corner as James stood next to him with a tired expression and a glass of water. He looked down at James's chosen beverage and furrowed his brow, unsure about what to make of it. Sirius opened his mouth to speak when James interrupted,

"Do not ask." He pointed towards him, "And if you even consider asking Lily she will come over and transfigure that Fire whiskey into water."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Fire whiskey looked like water, I'll just fib."

James let out a humourless laugh, "No, she can always tell, I'd know."

Sirius raised an eyebrow and snorted, "What, Is engaged life not upto par with how you imagined it out to be?" James sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, no its wonderful, and adventurous and fun." He shook his head, and Sirius could see both joy and weariness etched into his best friends hazel eyes which were rimmed with gold. "But we're both so stressed." He sighed, "This war is driving us both crazy." He took a sip of his water, "But its Christmas, We shouldn't be talking of such dark stuff, instead I should be telling you about the awesome sex I had last night."

"What did you get to unwrap her?" Sirius snorted into his cup, James's eyes widened in shock and spluttered causing Sirius to snort. "I know you and Lilyflower so unbelievably well."

James rolled his eyes at his best friends assessment, Sirius looked back at his best friends chosen beverage and sighed,

"Can you please tell me the story behind that!" He groaned, "Last night you were drinking wine, I don't understand why the change!"

"Sirius!"

"Did you knock her up? Is she one of those crazy's that says you cant drink because she cant? Didn't I warn you about unprotected sex after Michelle Knowles in fifth year." he chastised, James lightly shoved him causing Sirius to let out a bark of laughter.

"I told her I didn't drink water!" He groaned, Sirius looked at him bewildered, "And now she is making me drink eight glasses a day. It's like, there's water in soda, there's water in coffee, there's little pools of water on pizza."

Sirius snorted, "I think that's grease."

"Its wet so it counts." Sirius flashed him a cheeky grin causing him to punch him in the arm, "Don't start."

"I don't know what you mean Mr Potter?" He shrugged, with a laugh.

"Oh yeah and I'm sure you had an amazing night last night." Sirius snorted into his cup,

"Mind-blowing." James rolled his eyes at the blunt response,

"You cant leave me like that!" He groaned and leant against the wall so he could gaze around the room.

"You cant handle hearing about my sex life." Sirius patted his best friend on the back, "Ask Lils, she knows everything."

James looked at him affronted, "For a best friend you're really lousy at telling me stuff, I find out everything about your life from my fiancé, who finds out from your girlfriend!"

"Man, She's loyal to you. Once She apparated to the flat whilst Liz and I were getting dirty, I told her she could join in and she said no." Sirius shook his head mournfully, "I mean, what a great restraint your girl has, If Sirius Black offered me a threesome I'd drop my panties in a second."

James grimaced and grabbed his best friends fire whiskey out of his hand and took a sip, unable to not do so

* * *

Elizabeth stood on the balcony of the Longbottoms ballroom and sighed into her glass of Elf wine. She looked down at the bag hanging off her shoulder and a smile lit up her face at the thought of that morning. It had been truly magical, a white Christmas indeed. It was a Christmas she knew would embody her childhood dreams. She knew that Sirius had tried his hardest that day to make sure she didn't get upset over not having her parents with her over Christmas, especially after crying over it the night before as they lay in bed in one another's arms, mourning the loss of their families and their childhood. He tried his best and she could not help but love him even more at the way he tentatively cared for her and loved her.

 _She had woken up next to Sirius for their first Christmas together, she had cuddled with him, kissed him, felt him, shagged him; and when they'd finally rolled off their high they'd rolled out of bed to see meters of snow outside, sprinkled over trees, roofs and automobiles, coating the ground in layers of snow. It was the Christmas her eight year old self would feel enamoured by. Elizabeth was breathtaken at the beauty, she didn't think it was possible to not love a white Christmas and all its beauty and glory, the traditionalism of a white Christmas and the sentimentality was the most wonderful thing. She had once spent a family Christmas in Australia where it was summer and it just wasn't the same, there was more hype over it being summer than it being Christmas, For the first time she wasn't able to drink hot eggnog, instead she was jumping in the pool and slathering on sunscreen._

 _Hours after they woke up, They opened the tv and sat infront of it, watching Christmas movies and eating left over gingerbread from the gingerbread house Mrs Potter had made them the previous night. The Potters always had functions or parties on Christmas so they always had done their family Christmas dinner on Christmas Eve._

 _Elizabeth bit her lip as she turned and watched him, Sirius was amazed by the glorious movies and the muggle celebrations of Christmas. She couldn't help but mourn the fact that for him, Christmas wasn't a day of going to church and listening to carols and getting presents, watching movies and eating good food; It was a day of large families, judgements, and stiff clothing and ballroom dancing. Noticing her gaze, Sirius turned to her, a smirk on his face._

 _"What is it?" Elizabeth let out a giggle at a thought that entered her mind, and felt a similar feeling of nostalgia follow._

 _"How can you tell a snowman from a snow-woman?" She bit her lip, Sirius raised an eyebrow at the joke and knew something ridiculous would follow,_

 _"They're the same thing!" He exclaimed, "You don't think about that when you make one!"_

 _"Idiot! Snowmen have snowballs!" His face dropped and he gave her a look she was sure she had shot over to her dad on several occasions,_

 _"Are you kidding me?" He laughed causing a smile to spread across her face,_

 _"Wait! I have a better one!" Sirius let out a groan and buried himself deeper into the couch whilst wrapping his arms around her shoulders,_

 _"Which of Santa's reindeers has the worst manners?" Sirius shrugged in response,_

 _"Rude-olph!" She let out a giggle at his exasperated expression; She had thoroughly educated him in muggle Christmas traditions since they had got together._

 _"Where did you get these stupid jokes?" He shook his head with fondness,_

 _"My dad." She whispered, tracing circles on his thigh, "He told the worst jokes!" she felt melancholy pang her heart, "And not just Christmas, but everyday he'd come home from work and he'd always say one or three! And when I went away to Hogwarts, he'd compile lists or mail them to me every week."_

 _Sirius looked down at her, wishing more than anything he could understand her pain, "He sounds like a good man."_

 _She nodded wholeheartedly, "He was the best." She whispered, "And an even better dad."_

 _It wasn't until several hours later, after watching two movies, eating more junk and leftovers from The Potters, that they remembered they had gifts to gift on another._ _Sirius, as per usual had insisted that he gets to open up his present first, he could be quite selfish and impatient when he wanted to be, one of his less desired qualities. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and handed his gift over, feeling slightly anxious. Would the aviators sit right on his face? What if they weren't punk rock enough? What if they were crook or the wrong colour?_

 _She nibbled on her bottom lip as she watched the grey eyed boy tear open the wrapping paper, excited to see what was in the box. She watched as his grey eyes lit up as he traced his hand over the black leather case, he looked up at her with a massive smile as he saw the brand title._

" _If this is what I think it is, you're my favourite person in the world Liz."_

 _She snorted and rolled her eyes, masking the nervousness she was feeling brewing in her stomach,_

" _And what if its not." Sirius nodded slowly in contemplation and mockingly stoked his fake moustache._

" _I'll still love you." She let out an exaggerated sigh of relief, causing Sirius to let out a bark of laughter and opened the case. His eyes lit up and his jaw dropped as he carefully picked up the gold rimmed shades. He carefully placed them on his face and looked up at her, he gave her a dashing wink from underneath. "How do I look?"_

 _A smile spread across her face, her pearly whites glimmering. She felt her heart flutter, he looked sinful and delicious, She could feel his eyes shamelessly tracing over her form and she couldn't help but flush, she could imagine being old and Sirius still causing a blush to rise on her cheek._

" _Extremely fuckable!" She winked with a laugh causing him to smirk and let out bark of laughter. He leant over the back of the couch and grabbedher present, he didn't lift it enough for her to be able to see the wrapping._

" _I know you have a collection of pretty shopping bags so its still in the bag." He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. She grin at him cheekily, he knew her so bloody well, but he forgot that she knew him better than most._

" _Or you're hopeless at wrapping presents."_

 _Sirius rolled his eyes, "I would've just needed magic you prat!"_

 _He lifted the matte black bag causing her to gasp as she saw the name of the shop emblazened on the front. She looked up at him, her mouth mimicking a fishes as her trembling hands clasped onto the bag._

" _This isn't a joke is it?" Sirius rolled his eyes and snorted,giving her a look. She pulled the black chanel box out of the bag, pulled off the white ribbon and slowly, extremely carefully took the lid off, she lifted the folds of tissue paper only to see the black purse that's he had pointed out to Sirius that day._

 _She looked up at the hopeful boy with tears in her eyes, "This is too much." She whispered, her heart overflowing with gratitude to be blessed to be with this beautiful, beautiful boy. He gave her too much, he loved her too much and too selflessly._

" _Nothing is ever too much for you Mon Ange."_

 _She sniffed away those tears and flung her arms around the boy who loved her too deeply for her to comprehend, who gave her more than she could ever wish for, and more than she deserved._

" _I love you, I love you, I love you!" She squealed, he wrapped his muscled arms around her waist. "Thank you!"_

 _He smiled over her shoulder, feeling content with her in his arms, he thanked all gods that she didn't react badly. He felt over the moon. Seeing her reaction and the bright smile, and the happiness in her eyes had made it all worth it. There would never be a cost for her happiness._

She put her hand on the bag hanging off her shoulder, She felt so incredibly lucky and grateful to have been blessed with such a beautiful boy. Merlin she loved him.

She loved him.

She turned when she heard footsteps approaching, only to see Lily walking upto her, a huge smile plastered across her face.

"Hey _Mrs Potter."_ Elizabeth said in a sing song voice, a smile crept up on her features.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Hey Lady Black." Elizabeth gave her a look, feeling a slight pang in her chest at the knowledge of how impossible that title would be to obtain. She willed those negative thoughts away, not wanting to spoil such a wonderful day.

"In your dreams girly." Lily snorted and leant against the rails, watching as snow slowly drifted through the sky and admiring the marvellous view over the balcony.

"Cute bag." She nodded down casing a smile to spread across Elizabeths face,

"Cute shoes." She nodded towards the navy blue stilletos Lily had on, she could tell from the way the lights reflected off it they were brand new.

"Hmm my extra cute fiancée got it for me."

"Well my extra cute boyfriend got me my bag."

They continued to stare out in a mutual silence, admiring the snow glistening down below, "How's the wedding planning going Bridezilla?"

"Good enough that I haven't needed to ask for my maid of honours help yet." Elizabeth snorted, rolling her eyes

"Yeah I was meaning to ask you about that, I was starting to wonder if I was still your maid of honour."

"Of course, If Mary was my maid of honour we'd all be going naked."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak when the sound in the room quietened down, the girls turned around to see Mary walking over to the door hesitantly and many other drawing their wands, how had someone got into the manor. Elizabeth too drew her wand from her pocket, feeling a spark of fear and dread go through her, the last thing she wanted was for their Christmas to be ruined.

"Death Eaters?" Elizabeth whispered into Lily's ear, Lily turned to her and furrowed her brow, she then shook her head.

"Nah, I don't think so." she whispered back, "Death Eaters wouldn't knock, they would apparate in and shock everyone."

Elizabeth turned to her best friend and couldn't help but admire her flare, "Are you sure you're training to be a healer and not training to be a battle tactician."

Lily let out a huff of laughter, and examined their surrounded and they moved closer towards the centre of the room but still close enough to the balcony, All the attendees had their wands drawn and seemed to be alert, Some couples hand in hand. The joy seemed to be sucked out of the room and all laughter diminished as new found fear re appeared and threatened to ruin a wonderful Christmas.

Mary strided over to the door and without thinking flung it open, her wand in hand. Everyone snapped up and simultaneously shock echoed through the room as everyone saw what was behind the door, Mary's jaw dropped in shock and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Remus."

* * *

 **Woahhhh! Things got intense quickly didn't they! Now for a customary sneak peek otherwise you guys are going to hate me!**

 _"I Should hate you for everything you've done and the way you threw me away!"_

 **I'm looking forward to next chapter, its definitely one I am fond of!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, Please don't forget to leave and review and wish me luck for Saturday! This is probably the most important exam out of all the ones I've done so far :)))**

 **Goodnight, and sending lots of love and well wishes,**

 **Ruby xo**


	35. A new year

**Hello my beautiful readers,**

 **I'M SO SORRY! ITS BEEN TWO WEEKS AND THATS THE LONGEST I'VE WAITED TO UPDATE! Don't worry guys, I haven't forgotten you guys! Two weeks ago I had such bad internet and technology just wasn't co-operating, I tried the day after and it was the same situation! Last week it completely slipped my mind to update since its been holidays! But...I have been working tirelessly to write pre written chapters before school starts back! And even now I'm on my mums laptop updating because mine just isn't co operating!**

 **Thank you so much to raven that flies at night, Love. Fiction .2017, beetle126, madwamoose, mazeygrace18 and marie0907 for their reviews! I'm so sorry for making you guys wait!**

 **Enough of my blabbering! Enjoy the chapter folks and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

 _"Maybe we needed to break a little, so we could put ourselves back together more beautifully than before." - Leah Raeder_

 _\- Leah Raeder_

Her first instinct was to run over to him and embrace him, to kiss him, to hug him, to touch him, to cast diagnostics to see if his injuries were life-threatening or not. Her mind was whirling, her thoughts jumbled, she couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe that after so long he was back. But then anger surged through her, rushing through her veins, how dare he just appears like this, all bruised and tattered, looking at her as if he'd lost his puppy! How dare he leave without a trace for months and then appear on Christmas of all days!

"R-Remus." She muttered, just saying his name made her want to curl into a ball in cry her heart out, how he had hurt her, he had scarred her so bad that saying his name hurt more than one could imagine. Then her survival instincts kicked in, and was suddenly hit with an image of moody cursing her, she flicked her wrist causing her wand to fly into her hand, She aimed it in between his eyes, feeling her heart beating erratically in her chest. "What is the one food you cannot stand the smell of."

He rolled his swollen eyes, blood trickled down the side of his face, "Fish, especially salmon." She dropped her wand slightly feeling slightly reassured, Remus lifted his own but did not aim it at her directly, flashing her a kind smile, she felt her heart melt seeing that smile, the smile that made her fall for him in fifth year and to this day made her want to jump him.

"How is your meat cooked?"

A flicker of a grin appeared on her face and she couldn't help the bubble of laughter that she was forced to hold in before she put on a stotic mask, "Chargrilled and extremely well done. The opposite of your preference." He saw one of the chairs empty and let is duffle bag fall to the ground with a thump before limping over to the chair. He slumped down in the chair, everyone who was attending was cautious and watching him intently. Remus sighed heavily and ran his hand over his bloody face, exhaustion tattooed onto his too old for his age face.

"I was sent on a long term undercover operation to recruit the werewolfs." He stated, many in the room shuffled, Mary clenched her jaw and grinded her teeth together in anger. Remus looked towards Dumbledore whom was staring at him intently. "Dumbledore can confirm it."

Many in the room turned to the old man who was stroking his beard who nodded when Remus mentioned him. Dumbledore moved forward towards the injured boy.

"From your injured state I'm assuming that it wasn't a successful outcome my boy."

Remus looked down, his cheeks colouring as he had to admit his defeat in front of the order.

"No Professor it wasn't. My cover was blown after the full moon two nights prior. They'd gone hunting, attacking muggles; and I…" he looked down and scuffed his heel against the tiles, feeling shame burning through himself as he felt the judgment of those around him. "I didn't do it, I don't know how but even as a werewolf I was able to control myself."

Mary looked up at him, and flashed him a comforting smile, she felt pride overwhelm the anger within as she heard his story, of his strength and infinite goodness, despite his dark nature, he was light all round, he radiated it. Remus looked up in surprise at how fast she had warmed upto him, wondering what he'd deserved to have such a beautiful girl, that despite their rough breakup, and the awful way he treated her, still treated him as well as she did during the height of their relationship.

"Good job." She whispered under her breath, knowing he'd hear her, he let out a breathy laugh, very subtle, something nobody would notice. For once he was glad for his sixth sense, nobody could ever understand how hearing her approval made him feel, how his heart soared.

"Thanks." He muttered equally as low, revelling as he once again heard her blunt honesty.

Later on, one would say this was the rebirth of their relationship, the ignition of a flame.

Dumbledore, whose twinkling eyes were fixated upon them during their exchange were twinkling as if he knew something everybody was unaware of.

"Don't beat yourself up over it Remus my boy." Dumbledore placed his hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "I'm sure you succeeded at the other aspects of the mission. Which we shall discuss in three days, before the new year, leaving you time to heal and get reacquainted."

Remus nodded at the man in gratitude, Lily frantically moved forward as everybody resumed their yuletide celebrations, some still watching Remus with blatant suspicion.

"Remus."

"Lils."

Lily raced forward to a seated Remus and threw her arms around him, squeezing him as hard as she could, her voice choked up as she embraced him. "Remus, I've missed you so much! You've missed so much and there is so much to tell you, I don't know where to start!"

"Lil."

Lily gasped as she saw his face close up, her own flushing crimson with anger and worry, "Remus you're injured, let me." She picked up her wand only for Remus to gently pry it out of her grip.

"Lily Evans." He snapped, causing her to glare at him, he saw the guys approaching them from behind Lily. He wanted nothing more than to say hey to them and catch up on everything he'd missed, but he had something he had to do. "You can fix me up tomorrow." He held her two hands in between his own. Remus felt his heart surge with love as he saw unshed tears in his good friends emerald eyes, full of concern and care. It had been so long since he had experienced such emotions. She was undeniably kind, she saw him for who he was and never judged; he was glad that James had found love in someone so selfless, so kind and caring, intelligent and brave...

"Tomorrow!" she gasped, her cheeks flushing

"You could have a fractured skull or a concussion! That's extremely Serious!"

He rolled his eyes, "Lil I'd know if I'd been inflicted with both those things, and trust me, I know that concussions are very serious and have ramifications." he let out a soft laugh and tried to mask his wince, "I've had my fair share of concussions.

She opened her mouth one more time but shut it back when he placed a hand up for her to stop talking. "I promise that you can fix me up, tomorrow, I think that there are a few things I need to do first." His hazel eyes connected with Mary's beautiful blue as he spoke the last part. hearing his proclamation a soft smile spread across mary's face, her heart sped up and her palms clammed up in response.

A little over fifteen minutes later, after greeting their group and organising several catch ups Remus and Mary finally apparated to her flat. Remus dropped his bag to the ground with a resounding bang that echoed around the empty loft and placed his hands in his pockets. Mary moved over to the kitchen and turned on the kettle, leaning against the bench and gazing at him. He shuffled under her piercing stare.

"Sorry about the mess." she muttered, waving her wand to move the pieces of clothing and food wrappers tossed around, Ï haven't had anyone to impress with my cleanliness."

Remus winced at the ice in her tone, knowing that she had intended for that to hit home. "Somehow I feel I need to apologise for that." She raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged, biting her bottom lip as her eyes scanned him up and down.

"You look like you've been to hell and back." She couldn't help it, but that's what he loved about her, she never could. She had no filter what so ever if there was something he knew its that she would've been the world's worst politician, she didn't have a lying bone in her body. He couldn't be sure if it was something that she had always had, or if it was one of Beverley's traits that had rubbed off on her.

He snorted, "It feels like it too."

She rolled her eyes and poured the boiling water into the cup and mixing the cocoa powder in with milk before handing it to him, gazing at him fondly as he gulped the scalding drink down.

"This will make you feel better, It always does."

He took a gulp of the drink, uncaring of how it scalded his throat, despite her protests which fell silent on his ears as he was drinking his favourite drink, he hadn't had it in months!

Mary let out a laugh as the frothed milk formed a mustache on his upper lip, Remus looked up at her in concern,

"Is there something on my face?"

She looked into his eyes, his beautiful hazel eyes and nodded. "I'm not going to lie, white, milky moustaches really complement your skin tone, you'll be a good looking old man Remus."

It was almost like old times, joking and laughter, hot chocolates and fun. He licked away the milk and rolled his eyes as he looked into her own. She was so beautiful, and so unbelievably funny. Merlin he loved her so much, but he no longer knew if she did. As he watched her uncharacteristicly daintily sip on chamomile tea, he found that he couldn't convey how much he missed her with words, merlin he missed her, and he loved her so damn much. He wanted nothing more than to hold her, to run his hands through her hair, to share a dinner with her, grip her hand as they walked through the streets, sit up and watch muggle films, debate over food...

"Mare-"

But she cut him off by raising her hand, her face surprisingly stern. "No, not now."

He looked at her surprised, he shouldn't have been, not really… she had always been very observant.

Mary wanted so bad to rekindle with him, she wanted things to go back to the way they were before all this shit. But she also had self respect and dignity. He had hurt her, he had broken her heart. And as petty as it sounded, she wanted him to hurt, no matter how much she loved him. She wanted him to know exactly how much she had suffered, how many nights she had sat up crying pathetically or wondering where he was.

He was her first and only love, and he broke her heart. What cut even deeper was the fact he hadn't had the guts to do it face to face, he left a letter, a bloody letter!

Remus opened his mouth to speak but before he could let one sound out Mary interrupted him, her cheeks slightly pink.

"Let me speak Remus, as you always say, Ladies first." He winced at her tone, she clenched her jaw as she saw the pain register in his eyes. He was hurting too. "You hurt me." He visibly winced, "You broke my heart into tiny little pieces, and I should hate you for it, damn it I wish I could hate you for it!" Tears began to well up in her eyes, and underneath all the pain Remus felt some hope in his heart, she didn't hate him. "But I just cant." Her voice cracked at the last word, he felt every word stab him, "I just cant hate you, no matter how much I wish I did."

He looked like a kicked puppy dog, his eyes were so sad at her words.

"I love you, But I cant be with you. Not now." He visibly deflated and she could see in his face the effect of the words that were coming out of her mouth had on him. "We have one week left of this year, lets live the rest of it out as friends, and after the clock strikes twelve next week, we will discuss the next step."

Her heart soared at his reaction,

"But right now I- I cant, and I'm sorry for that."

* * *

Lily continued to interweave Sirius's hair into a braid as the group chortled over a memory he said as they sat down on piles of blankets and pillows overlooking London, in perfect view for the midnight fireworks.

"In all honesty though, the best thing about 1978 is that in exactly…" he cast a not so surreptitious tempus charm, causing laughter to echo around the group, "forty seven minutes, it'll be over."

"You cant say that!" Lily gaped at him from behind, lightly pulling on his braid. He turned slightly, blowing cigarette smoke in her direction, causing her to, as James would say, 'do that cute nose crinkle.

"Why the fuck not?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "You graduated! You finished Hogwarts, started auror training-"

Sirius interrupted her by mumbling under his breath loud enough for everyone to hear."Death camp you mean."

Alice let out a giggle and Lily snorted, "Shut up you love it!" he shrugged his shoulders and Elizabeth muffled her laugh behind her hand. "You fell in love, you two moved in, Ally and Frank got hitched…"

"And you're sounding like you're running out of good things to say Lils." Elizabeth snorted as she moved her hands closer to the fire pit in front of them, warming herself up, despite the fact she could've used magic to do the same thing.

"I'm not!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Yeah so we finished school and fell in love, that's about it as far as good things go. My parents died, Bev died, we started fighting wars, killed a few people, I got hit by the cruciatus about half a dozen times, duelled Voldy…"

"Liz it sounds like you're running out of bad things to say." Lily cheekily retorted, interrupting Elizabeth who turned to her and raised an eyebrow, struggling to hide the smile that was growing on her face. Mary took a sip of her hot chocolate and shook her head at the antics of her friends.

"Not to sound depressing but this years probably as good as its gonna get for a while." Frank told them, interlocking his fingers with Alices, "I cant tell you the bad things that might happen-"

"Some of us might not be in the land of the living in 365 days." Sirius huffed, shoving the cigarette but against the ground to shut it.

Frank gave him a dirty look,

"But I mean there's some good things." Some in the group looked at them sceptically, "James and Lily are getting married soon! You guys will become junior aurors and will get to go to a snazzy party! Maybe someone will have mini marauders, James I'm looking at you. Who knows, for merlins sake maybe the war will end!"

Elizabeth took a sip of her earl grey, tearing up slightly at the thought of the coming year. Despite what Frank was saying, she felt less than optimistic about the coming year. All she knew was that it was going to bring more death, more suffering, more heartache and injuries, less hope, bloody battles and shattered souls. She could not look into her friends eyes and promise she would be there in a years time, and she knew they couldn't reciprocate. Nobody knew anymore what the next day would bring.

She didn't want fake promises from hopelessly optimistic people.

"Hey if you want to look forward to something about next year, your going to get a pretty dress, free of charge, from me. I think that's a pretty good deal when all you have to do is support me and help me plan a wedding."

Mary snorted into her hot chocolate, "I'll take a 24crt gold bracelet with that, you know, the cherry on top. The dress for standing next to you and the gold for helping you plan a wedding."

"I never thought you to be the type for opulent jewellery Mare." James raised an eyebrow at her,

"Oh I'm not, But I'd appreciate something of equal or higher value."

Lily let out a laugh, knowing how much Mary despised of all the fancy proceedings.

"You have my undividing love and friendship."

Mary rolled her eyes at Lily. Really, she wanted that gold bracelet. Sirius looked towards her and threw a chip at her head causing her to look over at him increduclously.

"Don't be so ungrateful Mare, you could at least give her a fake thank you!" She coldly gazed at him, but after a few moments she relented and began to laugh. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"I'm sorry Sirius, I cant take you seriously when you've got braids through your hair!" she laughed, trying to calm herself but failing.. The rest of the group began to laugh too causing Sirius to look at them in curiousity and confusion.

"Braids are punk rock!" This caused the group to laugh even more, Sirius gave them all the finger, "You guys wont be laughing at me when all the new trends are braided hair!"

"Sirius, guys with braided hair and buns are never going to come in!" Peter snorted, he shook his head solemnly,

"No, watch it, I'm going to be a fifty year old man and I'm still going to have my hair like this, like all the young ones will. Its punk rock!"

"Young ones!" James spat out his Butterbeer, "You're beginning to sound like that fifty year old guy Pads!"

"Shut the fuck up Prongs!"

"Language boys." Lily placated them as she took a swing of her Butterbeer, they both turned and gave her identical looks of displeasure causing her to giggle into the bottle.

"Anyone have bets for the next year?" James couldn't help but ask as he lay back against the boulder behind him, Sirius raised himself on his elbow and lay down,

"My bet is that next year you and Lily will get married." Lily shoved her elbow into his side causing him to loudly wince and turn back to her, "Merlin woman! You must be real rough in bed, poor James, he bruises easy!" James levitated a pebble and dropped it over Sirius's head.

"Your bet has to be on an unforseen event." Peter couldn't help but lean forward,

"How can you predict an event if its unforseen?" Lily raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"That is very true Peter!" she pointed at him and nodded, "You are a secret genius!

Whilst the group was preoccupied Remus leant over towards Mary who he'd coincidentally sat next to and poked her in the shoulder causing her to jump slightly, startled.

"Merlin Remus, don't do that!" she placed a hand on his bicep in shock, he felt goosebumps appear on his arms despite the warming charms he'd placed on himself. He looked into her blue eyes and felt his heart begin to pump faster, and as he dragged his gaze down to her perfect pink lips he felt his desire for her quadriple. He instinctively knew that his hands were getting clammy.

But he'd promised her, after midnight, it wasn't too long away, fourty minutes. He didn't know if he could last that long.

Mary looked at him, and she felt her heart speed up, and she couldn't help but rub her thumb against the bicep where her hand was resting. Merlin he was beautiful, with reddened nose and cheeks from the cold, his brown hair falling across his forehead, his eyes, which were darkened with lust exploring her. She felt shivers go down her spine.

She didn't care how long there was until midnight, she didn't care about the technicalities. He was in front of her, breathless with lust, gazing at her animalistically. If they weren't with all their friends she would've dropped her panties right then and there. Mary moved her head closer to his, she just needed to feel him, she didn't care how, she just needed him.

"Macdonald those pants make your legs look fantabulous!" Sirius slurred, causing the couple to turn slowly towards an intoxicated Sirius who'd had his fair share of drinks that night, " You know where else they'd look great?" He paused for dramatic affect.

"Would you care to enlighten us?" Mary questioned irritably, annoyed that he felt the need to interrupt them.

"Remus's floor."

Elizabeth elbowed him in the side and gave him a look that clearly said 'shut up', Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Are you hitting on Mary or me?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and moved closer to the two, and waved Mary to move closer to him. She shuffled only slightly closer, slightly afraid of what he was going to do.

"You know, I taught Remus how to wa-"

"PADFOOT!" Remus interjected, his cheeks aflame, sniggers went around the group. Sirius turned to Remus and winked cheekily at his best friend.

"Anyhow, Moony's grandma once caught him with a b-"

"PADFOOT!"

"-and she told him that he'd have hairy palms." Sirius snorted, but before he could continue Elizabeth pushed him down and covered his mouth whilst straddling him. Mary was holding her stomach trying to contain her mirth. Sirius pressed his tongue against her hand causing her to instinctively pull away.

"Kinky." He leant up on his elbows, "You always liked being on top anyway."

* * *

 _11:59pm, 31_ _st_ _December 1978_

Elizabeth clutched onto Sirius's hand tighter as they heard the loudspeakers around the city counting down to the new year.

It was so surreal to finally be leaving 1978 well behind them, she couldn't believe that after everything, they finally got to start a clean slate. In all honesty just the thought of the previous year left a bitter taste in her mouth.

All the meaningless deaths, all the bloodshed and suffering, the senseless pain. All in the name of freedom, a cause she thought was vehemently ridiculous; After all, what was freedom? It was nothing more than the right to hold ones head up with pride. Freedom did not give health and happiness, education and success, it did not ensure safety and justice, only freedom, and that was rarely absolute. No, she did not fight for freedom, she fought for all the things that freedom did not guarantee, all the basic necessities to life.

But to every negative, there was a positive.

She could say, that the best thing that happened that year was being with Sirius. Despite their arguments and disagreements, he made her so happy. She could not describe the love she felt in her heart whenever he was around, the fluttering in her stomach, the way that her brain just stopped functioning. Merlin she could not convey how much she loved him, and how damn hard she had fallen for him.

He was beautiful, he was funny, intelligent, charismatic, brave, chivalrous… She could go on for days about his many endearing qualities. But most of all, she didn't doubt his love for her, after everything, she knew that he loved and cared for her profoundly.

She turned her head to the right, and a smile spread across her cheeks as she caught the gleeful expression on his face as he watched the buildings light up with the countdown. A wolfish smile spread across his aristocratic features, stormy grey eyes alight with excitement shadowed by dark eyelashes.

10

" _Move in with me?"_

" _Like…live here?" she questioned, her eyes suspiciously bright,_

 _Elizabeth looked up at him, her eyes bright and unshed tears welling up in them and nodded. A large smile spread across his face as he looked at her in disbelief. He let out a laugh of disbelief._

" _Really? You'll move in with me?" he laughed, she had never seen him so happy. He looked so alive and young._

" _Yes really!" she laughed and wrapped her legs around him, "I'll move in with you."_

9

 _Orphan, orphan, orphan, orphan._

8

" _"well are you going to thank me?"_

 _"I didn't ask you to do it." she stated, cocking her hip out and placing a manicured hand on it._

 _"yes you did."_

 _"I don't recall ever saying 'Sirius can you please chuck my trunk on the rack,' You suggested it, two completely different things." She replied before walking off then stopping afew feet away, "If you want someone to thank you go upto some one who admires you more than you admire yourself."_

7

 _"You know, I didn't… hic…give you your present…hic…but I had it on me…all night." He stuttered and hiccupped inbetween words. Her heart began to thump in her chest in anticipation. He didn't forget..._

 _"You did." She looked at him, her eyes widened in shock, she started biting her nails and fiddling with her hands. He didn't have to, she wanted him to of course, but he certainly didn't need to._

 _"Yeah… here." He gave her a small square box that was wrapped in blue wrapping and a silver ribbon. The blue of her eyes, a very light blue._

6

 _"If you die I…" his voice cracked, as the weight of the battle finally succumbed to him._

 _"I would forgive you." She whispered tears welling up in her blue eyes, "Just let me do this." Sirius looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes dark, a fire was burning behind those grey orbs, a fire that no one could possibly burn out for they would get burnt, a look of defeat passed over him for a moment and she knew, she knew that she would get through this._

 _"If I'm going to die, I want to do it on my own terms." she whispered._

5

 _Sirius's gaze fleeted over her face, he could count her few freckles splayed across the bridge of her nose, he could see the hairs of her arched eyebrows, he could count her dark lashes. His gaze dropped to her pouting pink lips and like a starved man he lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers._

 _Her arms moved up his back and circled around his neck as his arms encircled her small waist. She leant up on her tippy toes and ran her hands through his wavy locks as they passionately them people clapped and cheered, catcalls around them._

4

 _The crowd silenced after a while, and when they did, the Gryffindor seventh years moved forward, and in tandem they charmed the candles so they would levitate above the water. The seven candles cast an eerie glow above the clear waters of the black lake as they floated across the expanse. Their fellow student body lit their wands in tribute to a wonderful person, and in honour of a lost life._

 _It was a sign of respect to someone you loved and lost._

 _And they had loved Beverley Wilkins very much, and would continue to do so for the rest of their days._

3

" _I don't know if I can give that to you." He whispered, "I would give you the world, but I don't think I can give you that."_

" _I don't need the world." She whispered, "I just need you."_

2

 _"je t'aime mon ange"_

 _"je t'aime aussi"_

1

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

She was shaken away from her reverie as she felt Sirius's arms encircle her waist and swing her around. A loud laugh escaped her as the cold wind blew her hair away from her face. He dropped her to her feet and pulled her dark locks away from her face, looking into her glorious blue eyes.

He loved her.

"Happy new years Mon ange." He whispered as he leant closer to give her her midnight kiss. She smiled as he moved closer to her and the strong scent of his cologne invaded her senses.

"Happy new years dog boy." He laughed as their lips connected, they both smiled into the kiss, fireworks from all around London were surrounding them as they embraced passionately.

Mary rolled her eyes at the sickening displays her friends were putting on, and she couldn't help but feel a bitter taste in her mouth knowing that she could easily be partaking in those same activities. But she was a stubborn bitch. She turned slightly to see Remus's expression, only to see that he was gazing at her once more. She felt her insides flip and her heart beat erratically in her chest. She felt all her resolve begin to chip at her.

It was after midnight.

It didn't matter anymore.

She opened her mouth to speak, turning to face him fully. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could continue her words, Remus interjected.

"You know, I realised that I haven't had a shower since last year." He whispered, looping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. She felt warmth surge through her as she was in his embrace for the first time in months. A smirk graced her face.

"You know what, me neither." She whispered, biting her fuller bottom lip, he stared her the sensual action for a moment before looking into her sapphire orbs and winking at her.

"Maybe we should…deal with that together?" Mary leant forward so she could feel his warm breath against her face, and she could almost taste him in his air. He leant forward and captured her lips with his.

It was after midnight afterall.

It seemed that the first few hours of 1979 were putting a high standard for the rest of the year.

* * *

 **I couldn't deprive you of a chapter for two weeks and not give you a good one! Down below is a sneak peek for next chapter!**

 _"You're going to rot in Azkaban, or you're going to die!"_

 **Please don't forget to review! Everyone who leaves one on a signed account will be sent a second sneak peek from the upcoming chapters! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and cant wait for the upcoming content! Theres some exciting stuff planned!**

 **Ruby xo**


	36. Pandoras box

**Hello, my beautiful readers!**

 **Once again I had technological issues last week and I had spent a majority of the weekend updating and scanning my laptop, which was well overdue for some TLC!**

 **Anyhow, I just wanted to extend a massive thank you to all of you that have stuck by and continued to read and review this fic. Thank you especially to Beetle126, LarissaValentiMeedachi2613, ravenclauses, Love . Fiction. 2017, madwamoose, raven that flies at night and mazeygrace18 for reviewing the previous chapter! I would not be this far in and continuously writing as much as I can if it wasn't for you all!**

 **I hope you all enjoy the chapter and please dont forget to leave a review down below!**

* * *

 _"Hope_ _always comes after evil has done its work. We cannot keep living on hope, though." - Erik Pevernagie_

"THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS!" Mad eye thumped his fist against the table in rage causing everyone to jump in their seats, in which most members of the order were slumped or half asleep in their boredom. "WE ARE FIGHTING A WAR AND YOU LOT ARE LOUNGING AROUND AS IF THIS IS YOUR COFFEE BREAK!"

NG RIDICULOUS!" Mad eye thumped his fist against the table in rage causing everyone to jump in their seats, in which most members of the order were slumped or half asleep in their boredom. "WE ARE FIGHTING A WAR AND YOU LOT ARE LOUNGING AROUND AS IF THIS IS YOUR COFFEE BREAK!"

Elizabeth sunk back slightly, sipping on the coffee in her hands. In her defence, it was actually her coffee break and she was meant to be attending a wedding meeting with Lily as part of her maid of honour duties. It had been the first chance they'd had in weeks to sit down and plan and once again, something had come up and they were sitting here being lectured about the use of dark curses.

"EXACTLY MAD- EYE WE ARE FIGHTING A WAR!" Sirius yelled, leaning over the desk with his fists balled up, his lip swollen from the previous attack. "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO, TICKLE A DEATHEATER TO DEATH!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU SHOULD'VE DONE BLACK!" he growled, "NOT AK HIM, DO YOU KNOW WHAT SORT OF INFORMATION WE COULDVE GOT FROM HIM, WE COULD BE ON A RAID NOW BUT NO, YOU HAD TO GO AND KILL HIM!"

Remus raised his hand to intervene, "Now is not the time to blame Sirius." Sirius cocked his head and looked at his best friend with gratitude,

"Thank you!" He sighed dramatically, Remus rolled his eyes, Cardaroc crossed his arms across his chest,

"There will be plenty of time to blame Sirius later after we sort out our internal arguments."

Marlene snorted into her bottle of odgens at the statement. Alice glanced at her before furrowing her brows at Mad-eye. Sirius opened his mouth in exasperation to argue when Alice spoke over him.

"Since when were you adverse to killing people Mad-Eye!"

He glared at the girl, "I am not opposed to killing people, I am opposed to using dark curses to kill."

"YOU ARE MAKING NO SENSE! WHATS THE DIFFERENCE MAD-EYE!" Sirius raged, "YOU'RE STILL KILLING SOMEBODY, NO MATTER WHAT CURSE!"

"It is the principal of the manner Black, of light and dark, I wouldn't expect you of all people to understand!" He replied snidely, Lily exhaled and her cheeks began to turn crimson in anger, Elizabeth clenched her fists at the slight against her beloved. She couldn't believe that Mad eye would throw his bloodline back in his face, she couldn't believe that he had the guts to do so.

"Tell me, In which scenario is it easier to see?" Elizabeth stood up, raising an eyebrow with a questioning tone, "When it is pitch black, or blindingly white?" the room went silent, only the quietest of breaths could be heard. "Which will snatch your sight from you first?" Murmurs went around the room.

Sirius looked towards the woman he loved who stood across the table from him and felt his adoration for her expand and his chest warm as she defended him.

"A determined person, filled with light and conviction can be just as dangerous and unforgiving as a person filled with greed and evil." She looked around the table, catching every one of their eyes as they watched her with rapt interest, She locked eyes with Mad-eye who was glowering at her, and gave him a small grin, she couldn't help but feel extremely wise...was this how Dumbledore felt every day? "And that is why we must be in balance."

Lily put her hands together and began to applause, soon everybody sans Mad-eye began to applause. She felt her heart race and her hands tremble as everyone's attention and adoration go on her. As they all silenced Mad eye nodded slightly and sat down, he upturned his scarred lips in a smirk and crossed his arms.

"Well Girlie, since you're so good at speaking up why don't you run this meeting, somehow convince me that we should be allowed to stoop to the same level as Death eaters."

Elizabeth felt her heart drop slightly, as the eyes of everyone in the room fell on her, merlin she hated speaking like this, it wasn't so bad when she'd planned it, but she was going to improvise the whole thing! She took a deep breath and attempted to recall everything she'd ever been taught regarding public speaking, how would she even begin? What if she just had verbal diarrhoea.

"When we went to the Shed that day, I duelled a man; I don't know his name, his age, or what his face looked like. I went into that duel knowing nothing about this man, except that his morals are twisted and that he was on the wrong side." She felt slight relief peak through the anxiety as she could feel everyone's eyes on her.

"I didn't AK him, but I feel that that would've been the merciful thing to do." She shook her head mournfully as she felt nauseous. "In that duel, he lost all four limbs." Gasped echoed around the room, and she could feel all the admiration in everyone's eyes turn into disgust. "But my sins in a bid to save my life are not what we are discussing."

She looked out towards everyone, feeling her heart thudding in her chest and her palms clamming up.

"As I watched that man screaming and begging for mercy, I realised that as the sky is blue, all of our blood is red and that despite our differences we live under the same moon."

"Whats the point in this?" Mad- eye growled, she looked over and clenched her jaw.

"Calm your farm Mad-eye." James snorted, and then flinched as Mad-eye flung a pinching jinx at him.

"The point is that the only motivation I had that day was to save my life, and I was willing to do anything to see that fight through." She nodded, "I believe that during this war, as long as we keep our morals and principals in line with our cause, then it should not harm us to use more questionable methods in order to win this war."

She pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled regretfully, shaking her head slowly "The fact of the matter is that we won't win this war by stunning people and incarcerating them hoping they don't escape." Many around the room nodded at her words, "I believe that there are some exceptions, but for the most part, we must do what needs to be done."

"That's the only way we will win this war, by doing everything in our power to live, and for those who are opposed to us, to meet an early demise."

* * *

"I just don't understand how she can be such a bitch!" James scowled as he unpacked pillows from a box, "How can she do that to her own sister!"

After the order meeting, James and Lily had gone to Petunia and Vernon's wedding, expecting it to be sunshine and rainbows. However after an argument with guests about wands and broomsticks Lily had promptly told James to shut up, and then the chaos had started, James swore to Lily that it was a late burst of accidental magic, he hadn't meant to turn the whales hair green; Of course Lily had refused to sleep next to him and after a heated argument made him sleep on the orange couch of the flat, James was sure he would've gotten one more night on the bloody couch if not for the fact that Petunia sent Lily a letter telling her she didn't count her as family and was cutting off all ties because she didn't want to associate with witches. She'd cried all night over it, and he was so sick of the blonde horse, honestly, he didn't have any siblings and he knew he'd never treat them like that.

So now he was doing the most boring thing he had endured in his life, (and he went to History of magic for an entire week in the first year) and unpacking boxes full of stuff into Godric's Hollow, by hand, because Lily wanted to move into her own house, the muggle way, why did he fall in love with such a complicated woman?

He was going to die. He didn't know how muggles lived without magic.

"Hey Prongs, get your ass over here and help us lift this table." James groaned as he dragged himself off the couch and across the room, this was torture. Damn him for being so damn whipped. He joined Remus and Sirius who were both struggling to carry the table. He dreaded the idea of attempting to do so if a werewolf and gym junkie couldn't.

After ten minutes of manoeuvring around boxes, bumping into walls and groaning, they dropped the table in the corner. James let out a hiss of pain as his elbow came into contact with the wall, his eyes watering slightly. Sirius let out a bark of laughter at his predicament, finding the expression of pain on James face hilarious,

"If it makes you feel any better I hit my funny bone doing that!"

"You poor thing!" Remus cooed mockingly, chuckling at his friend's situation,

"It hurts! I feel like I'm dying!"

"Don't sook about it!" Sirius snorted, rolling his eyes at his best friends exaggerations, "It's so humorous!"

James scowled, and rolled his eyes at the pair, "Well you see I'd laugh but my funny bones out of action."

"But not your sarcastic bone apparently." Remus retorted causing Sirius to choke on his own saliva as he was laughing too hard. Mary walked in carrying two boxes, her vision obscured from the boxes. She dropped the boxes as Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"Merlin's beard!" She yelped as she dropped the box on her foot, "WHAT THE FUCK SIRIUS?" Sirius only laughed more at her pain stricken expression as she clutched her foot. He leant against the wall clutching his stomach in mirth.

"Yo-You!" He panted through his laughter. Mary glared at him as she hobbled over to Remus who was snickering into his hand. It seemed as James too was chuckling in the corner that his funny bone was back in action.

"Remus don't laugh!" She softly nudged him in the side, Remus looked down at her and raised an eyebrow, biting the inside of his cheek to contain his mirth.

"I'm not laughing!" He exclaimed, raising his hands up in defence, Mary raised an eyebrow in response, "Why would I laugh at you?"

Mary's face remained stoic as she watched him lie through his teeth, Sirius slid down the wall and snorted,

"Because she dropped two boxes on her foot." Sirius laughed, "Don't lie, Remus, lies poison relationships."

"See Remus!" Mary nodded along to Sirius statement, long over the pain throbbing on her foot. "You must not love me anymore."

Remus looked at her affronted, Peter who was walking through the door, heard the conversation and snorted, "Moony that's rude!" Remus made a rude gesture behind his back towards Peter who huffed out laughter.

"Mare don't be Stu-" Remus retorted causing her to raise her hand and interject, nodding along to her words to accentuate the meaning and placate him more.

"Remus, be serious, do you love me?" Remus's eyes lit up at the cue, and the moment Mary saw the look in his eyes she already felt the need to roll her eyes.

"How can I be Sirius if I'm Remus?" Mary lightly swatted him on the chest causing him to place his hand on the spot in mock pain, "You've wounded me!"

"Oh suck it up!" James yelled, his Scottish accent thick, "You didn't even tell her you loved her."

Mary huffed and picked the boxes up once more, mock angry, "I can't believe it, Remus! Our whole relationship has been a joke!"

Remus grimaced as he looked at her face which was dead serious, worried that he'd actually taken her joke to heart, she cracked a smile causing him to follow and then laughter broke out amongst them. James held his stomach to contain his mirth,

"Now I remember why I like you so much, Mare!" Mary turned to him and raised an eyebrow,

"I like to think you didn't insinuate that you didn't like me before five minutes ago."

James opened his mouth and stumbled over his words for a moment, as he came to and began to speak, a glowing phoenix patronus entered the room. The temperature of the room dropped and all joy was sucked out of the atmosphere, as the group dreaded what they were about to find out.

Sirius felt his stomach drop as he realised Lily and Liz had been out by themselves, he turned to James's direction to see him too spotting a sick appearance. He had all the faith in them and their skills, but sometimes more than skill was required. He felt panicked as all the worst case scenarios flew through his mind.

 _There is a major attack in Diagon Alley, we need you._

Sirius felt his blood pressure drop and his head spin slightly, Liz and Lily were there, they were in Diagon alley where a mass attack was occurring. He took a deep breath and tried to gather his wits, they needed him there fighting, not lying in bed because he was worried sick.

Less than a minute later they were dodging multi colour curses from every possible direction.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Lily asked Liz in hushed tones, Liz looked back at her, her face twisted into a grimace and her eyes shining with panic.

"That's the thing, I don't know." She replied back, her eyes welling with tears, "Lil, I don't know what to do, we were so-"

Lily wrapped her arms around Liz who was trembling with fear, "He's going to leave me, Lil, he- he doesn't-"

"He loves you too much Liz, he won't leave you." She whispered, "I promise, and you don't even know if you are, we've all been so stressed that it may just be a delay."

Liz wrapped her arms around her best friend and wiped her eyes, Lily was probably right, they would get through it, everything would be okay, but she couldn't help the doubt swelling in the pit of her stomach, and the nauseous feeling within.

"I love you Lils." She whispered, squeezing her best friend in her arms, they stood there for a moment, basking in each other's secure presence. They sprung apart as they heard crashes and sounds of panic outside. Elizabeth's eyes widened as they caught Lily's emerald orbs who were filled with determination. The pair, in unison, ran out with their wands in hand, prepared to do anything to protect others and themselves from the chaos.

Elizabeth ducked down to dodge a bright orange curse, as she looked up it was as if time itself had slowed, people all around were racing away from the alley, children were crying and spells were flying from every corner. Debris from buildings lay littered on the floor, dirt was blowing in the air from the wind, the cobblestone ground had cracks in it, windows had been smashed and signs had fallen or were hanging off their final hinge. It was a mess. The place that they'd always believed would be safe, the place that had been the entrance to the magical world, the place she had looked at and forever loved, was being destroyed by a gang of thugs.

Anger consumed her as she saw the damage that was being caused. She turned around as she heard a cry from behind her, her mouth dropped as she saw a baby wrapped up in a pink blanket laying on the ground crying, a young woman lay beside her, unmoving. Elizabeth's heart broke as she came to the conclusion that the young brunette was the babies mother. She looked behind her, to where the action was and saw order members port keying into the alley. One less person wasn't going to change anything, and she couldn't leave this baby here by herself. She would never forgive herself if something happened to her and she could've stopped it.

Elizabeth tentavily picked the baby up, slightly awkward as she didn't have much prior experience with babies, especially newborns. She felt fear overwhelm her as she felt the warmth of the baby on her chest, she had to protect this child with everything, she was her responsibility. Elizabeth clutched the baby tightly in her arms and ran into a narrow alleyway, she ran as far down as she could without being too far away from the action; it wouldn't do for her to stay here hours after the fight had ended and worry everyone.

She leant against the wall, her chest heaving as she tried to get her breath back. Beads of sweat had gathered on her forehead and her hair was stuck to the back of her neck. She sat down on the cold ground and adjusted the babies position in her arms.

Elizabeth gingerly ran a finger down the babies cheek, admiring the beauty of the child in amazement. She had never seen something so beautiful in her entire life. There was a chain around the babies hand which was laying on her stomach. Elizabeth gently turned the bracelet around to see a name engraved in the gold.

"Aurora Holmes." She whispered, the baby opened her eyes when she heard her name causing Elizabeth to not only marvel at a babies intelligence but at the beautiful babies bright blue orbs. She felt a fleeting moment of panic as she wondered if the baby would cry, after all, she was in a stranger's arms. To her utmost, surprise the baby gave her a gummy grin, causing her to smile back at the beautiful child.

She felt a sorrow deep in her chest, she felt as though this baby, Aurora, was an extension of her. The child had lost her mother and merlin knew where her father was or when he'd find out what happened, or if he was even in the picture. She could be an orphan, just like she was. She felt her heart ache, this child didn't have a mother, she would never have the privilege of watching movies every Friday night or going shopping with her mum, or tell her about the cute boys… nothing. Because of this horrendous war.

She ran a hand over the babies dark hair, and couldn't help but feel love for her. This child, Aurora, could pass off as her own, with those eyes and dark hair. She could imagine a little girl with Sirius's hair and her eyes, and a little boy with his fathers mischievous grin, her eyes and Sirius's hair. She could imagine them waking them up every morning by jumping on their bed, she could imagine hectic birthday dinners surrounded by their friends.

Elizabeth felt a tear roll down her freckled cheek as realisation hit her. One hand she was clutching Aurora, but with the other she was clutching her stomach, which was as flat as it had been a month ago. This could be her soon, but instead of joy, she felt sick to her stomach at the thought of having a child. Not just because of Sirius's adamance to not having children, but because of the war, what was to say her child wouldn't end up like Aurora. In a way, she would rather not find out if she was with child or not.

It made things easier.

* * *

Sirius let out a bark of laughter as he flung a death eater against a wall, James came up next to him and gave him a high five,

"Great job Pads."

Sirius nodded and turned, scanning the area for any sign of Lily or Elizabeth. James followed his gaze.

"Any sign of your fireball?" Sirius asked James, who turned towards James. James opened his mouth to reply only for the pair to turn around as they heard footsteps behind them,

"Stupefy!"

"Hey its only me!" Lily whispered as she came closer to them. The boys kept their wands trained on her.

"What did your mum say to you, regarding my looks, that your dad and I overheard." He asked with a smirk causing Lily to roll her eyes and let out a laugh.

"James Potter is one fine piece of meat if he was ten years older, and I was ten years younger I'd totally bang him."

Sirius snorted as he heard the line, it was the first he'd ever heard of it. "Man I need to meet April one of these days!"

Lily turned to him, "I keep telling Liz, you two need to come over for dinner one day!"

James still kept his wand in his hand, "I believe you, but what would Mad eye say if I didn't ask you?" Lily snorted at the resignation in his voice. "When my dad told me you were a keeper what did I reply back with?"

Lily twirled her wand in her hand and let out a melody of musical laughter, "How can she be a keeper, she cant even fly!"

As they heard a loud crash not far away the trio began to slowly move towards the source of the sound.

"Have you seen Liz?" James asked Lily, who turned to them and furrowed her brow. After a moment of contemplation, she shook her head,

"Nah, we got separated not too long ago." Sirius's head snapped up and panic coursed through his veins, seeing his reaction Lily spoke up, "I'm sure she's fine though, she seemed to be handling herself."

Sirius's mind flashed back to the last time they were in a situation similar to this, it was at the Shed, where she had been tortured to near insanity by his nutjob of a cousin and he had found her, barely alive and only just saved from the professionals at St Mungo's.

Lily whose mind seemed to have also flashed back to that fateful day, shook her head at him. "We'll find her together, there's no need to split up."

Sirius adamantly shook his head. "No." he stated, "I have to find her. I have to know she's okay."

Lily opened her mouth to protest but James spoke over her. "Go Sirius. Be safe, and if we see her we'll send a Patronus." Sirius nodded back in gratitude and ran off, leaving a very annoyed Lily with James.

Sirius, as he ran, felt gratitude for his best friend. Lily would never understand the sort of fear he had felt. Neither Liz nor Lily could understand the fear they had felt when they hadn't known where they were. He didn't think they ever could comprehend that sort of worry.

Sirius ducked as a curse came flying towards him, he continued to plough forward towards the death eater, and in the direction, he felt Liz could be in. But the death eater was insistent, obviously, they recognised who he was. Sirius cursed under his breath as he shielded himself as well as he could. When he got close enough he pushed the death eater into the wall as rough as he could. The man let out a sound of pain. Sirius couldn't help but feel a flicker of satisfaction from that sound.

He put his forearm against the man's neck causing the death eater to splutter and cough. Sirius roughly pulled the mask off the man's face, only for the shock to overwhelm him, he didn't even realise he let go of the man, he couldn't believe it. No.

 _Regulus_

No, not his baby brother, his brother couldn't do this, he couldn't fight in the war. He was too soft, he couldn't do it.

"Regulus." He whispered The boy in front of him leant against the wall as he tried to gather his breath after being near suffocated.

"Sirius." He replied back conversationally, his voice scratchy after their confrontation. Sirius felt anger fill him at the casualness of his brother's voice as if he was doing nothing wrong.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He questioned harshly, picking his brother up from the cloak and shoving him slightly. Regulus stumbled backwards.

"What do you mean?" he asked back, equally as harsh.

"Why would you, How can you wear that and just run around killing people. How can you kill someone with a mask on your face huh?" he questioned, his voice rising. "You don't even have the guts to look into the persons eyes when you do it, you just hide behind a mask and your holy lord and follow his orders as if you're nothing but his bitch!"

"Oh yeah because it's so different for you!" Regulus shoved Sirius back, his lip upturned. "As if you don't follow Dumbledore around like a lost puppy, and lap at everything he says."

Sirius couldn't contain his rage at his brother's insinuations,

"I do not lap at everything he says!" he exclaimed in disbelief at his brother's words, he felt disgusted to even look into his brother's eyes. "I cant believe you." He shook his head in disappointment.

Regulus looked at him in utter disbelief.

"You cant believe me!" he exclaimed and scoffed, his signature grey eyes glowing with anger that was reflected back in his brothers near identical eyes. "Well, I don't believe you!"

Sirius ran a hand over his face and paced on on the spot, shaking his head as he mourned his little brother. The boy that he used to play hide and seek with and build forts with, the boy who used to help him get out of family gatherings and steal their father's wand.

"How can you do this?" Sirius asked him, feeling pain searing in his heart, "How can you do it?"

Regulus felt his chest ache as he watched the man he admired so much, feel ashamed of him.

"No, the question is how can you do it?" Regulus felt years of resentment overwhelm the paternal feelings of love and care for his brother, "How can you live with yourself knowing what you did?"

"What do you mean?"

"You left me." He spat, his voice laced with venom, "Sirius you left me knowing what would happen to me!" He felt his body tremble with rage, "You left me with them, you left me to take care of everything and to take the fall for every single thing!"

Sirius opened his mouth to defend himself, but never got a chance,

"No Sirius! You ruined everything! You know, when you left, before mother could even burn you off the tapestry, she turned to me and she crucioed me! For days they punished me!" Sirius felt himself recoil at his brother's words. "I still have scars from that day and every day since!"

Sirius never felt such guilt in his life, his brother had suffered deeply for his abandonment. He had left his brother to the environment that he left. To his parents that had no qualms in punishing their children, the parents that expected too much, he felt guilt in knowing that the moment he walked out of that door his family would've automatically put all the pressure on Regulus to be perfect.

"You left Sirius, just like the coward you are, and now you blame me for finally making a choice in my life?" He spat, pointing at his brother, "In case you've forgotten, you left, you have no right to tell me what to do anymore."

"Give me a break!" Sirius snorted, "You didn't choose to become a death eater, Bella would've forced you, you didn't give you any other choice."

"I made the choice!" Regulus yelled, "For once in my life I made a choice that made someone proud, I did something out of your shadow, I did something better than you and something that I wanted! How can you, in all your Gryffindor pride, stand there and lecture me about my life choices when yours have been nothing but a colossal mess?"

"You've always been better than me Reg! For fuck's sake you never needed to prove yourself!" he flailed his arms around, "You were always perfect and the better son!"

"Rubbish!"

"You never wanted this!" Sirius cried out, Merlin he wanted to shout from the rooftops, he wanted to demand an angel to come and save his brother. "Whats going to happen when they find you huh?" he questioned, "You're going to rot in Azkaban, or you're going to die!"

"If anything that's the fate that's going to befall your reckless ass!" Regulus spat,

"Shut the fuck up."

"No Sirius, I'm so over your shit, the next time I see you it's going to be when you're on your hind legs begging the dark Lord to accept you." Sirius snorted and shook his head, "You hate to admit it big brother, but you're just as Black as Bella, just as cowardly, just as bloodthirsty, just as arrogant and just as dark; You're just prolonging it. But one day you're going to look in the mirror, and all you'll be able to think about is what I told you today, and how I was right and how despite your rebelliousness and twisted morals, you truly are the perfect heir of the black family."

Sirius could honestly admit that he felt like he was going to cry at the harshness of his brother's words, at the cruel undertones, the hate he was spewing. He couldn't believe it.

"I don't know you anymore." Sirius whispered in resignation, "You've changed."

Regulus nodded and licked his bottom lip, "The feelings mutual, Good bye brother."

And as the apparition ward fell, and his brother vanished into thin air, Sirius collapsed against the side of the wall and a sob ripped out of him. He felt as though his brother had died as if every memory and everything he reconciled with his brother had vanished and left nothing but a gaping hole in the middle of his heart.

He felt a pair of feminine arms wrap around him and a head lay on his shoulders, form the red hair that splayed down his top he knew it was Lily.

"He left me Lils." He sobbed, tasting his salty tears on his face, "He…"

"You don't need to speak." Lily whispered, her own voice choked up, "I know how you feel."

Sirius wrapped his arms around her, as he felt tears dampen his shirt, he wasn't the only one that had lost their siblings. They sat there for what seemed like hours crying their hearts out as they mourned the paternal love they had lost, the relationships that had meant everything to them whilst growing up, had in the end, broken them.

After a while Lily turned and looked him in the eyes, her eyes swollen and bloodshot, but she wasn't ashamed of it, so were his. She squeezed his hand and whilst she let out a small whimper she could help but tell him.

"I guess we only have each other now."

* * *

Elizabeth traced shapes on Sirius's chest as they lay in their bed, basking in his scent. He was so beautiful, so strong… Merlin, she loved him. As they lay, leaning on one another. She couldn't help but think of how blessed she was to be with him. She felt her free hand lay on top of his hand, which was pressed against her stomach. Despite his adamant wishes she couldn't help but imagine them lying like this, with her stomach swollen and round, with their growing child. She felt tears well up in her eyes at the impracticality of that idea. The moment she told him he'd probably leave. In fact, she was sure this would be one of their final nights lying around like this before she told him of her suspicions.

Sirius exhaled air and buried himself deeper into the mattress. Elizabeth leant up on her elbow and looked at him, his dark curls were standing up at the back as a result of their lovemaking, his grey eyes drooping and his full lips slightly apart. He was so handsome.

"This isn't a life." He whispered, tracing patterns on the small of Elizabeth's back. "This is so fucking unfair."

Elizabeth nodded, thinking back to her own rant months prior, and the complaints of James. Their life had spun out into a tornado of unfairness and corruption. She couldn't help but synthesise with Sirius, not on the level Lily could, but somewhat. She could understand the loss Sirius felt, the gaping hole within, Merlin she could understand and she hated that he felt that pain.

She couldn't help but wonder what the purpose of this war was. What was the point in all the pain they lived with, the suffering they caused and the horrors they saw every day! She hoped that in the end there was a purpose in all of this, that in the end, it would mean something.

She hoped for nothing more than the light of hope to shine through the horrors of their world.

"Have you ever heard the myth of Pandora's box?"

Sirius looked down at her, his gaze filled with curiosity, "I've never heard of it."

She nodded and her tongue traced her bottom lip as she lay back and buried herself into the mattress. "Prometheus was the god of forethought, his job was to mould mankind into something great, His attempts to better the lives of his creation brought him into conflict with Zeus, who was the father of the gods, the most powerful. One night, Prometheus gave fire to mortals, and as a punishment, Zeus chained Prometheus to the peak of a building and let the eagles peck at his ever regenerating liver."

"What the fuck?" Sirius exclaimed raising on his elbow, "I thought this was about Pandora."

"Hold up," Elizabeth huffed out, and then continuing her story. "Anyhow, Zeus then went after Prometheus's kind hearted brother, intending to destroy them. He gathered many gods together and created the first woman, named Pandora. Pandora was a beautiful woman, smart, cunning and most of all curious. He delivered her to Epimetheus, Prometheus's brother; he was so charmed by her, that they soon wed."

"What does this have to do with a box?"

"Will you be patient?" She questioned, Sirius turned to lie on his stomach, enthralled by the tale she was weaving. "Zeus, of course, was invited to the wedding, and as a gift, he gave her a locked box and a key, and on it was engraved, _'Do not open.'_ Not long after, Pandora's curiosity got the best of her and she opened the box."

"What was in the box?" Sirius asked her, his face alight with joy and curiosity. She was awfully sure she was going to disappoint him with the ending.

"I have the right mind to not tell you the rest of the story." She joked. Sirius turned to her, his face dropped.

"You're joking right?" He asked her, Elizabeths face lit up with a smile,

"As she opened the box, her excitement turned into distress, as all the horrors people had never experienced before was let out into their once utopian world, sickness, murder, turmoil, war, strife, jealousy, terrorism, hatred, famine and passion. But very last to fly out was hidden at the very bottom of the box, and it was hope."

She ran her hand through Sirius's hair, he looked at her in confusion. "What was the point of that?" he asked her, his brows furrowed. Elizabeth let out a soft laugh.

"It's often used as a metaphor 'Be careful which box you open Pandora,' or as a way to convey that no matter what one is going through, despite all the darkness and suffering, in the end, there will always be hope."

Sirius nodded in understanding and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, he loved her so much, he mused, so much so, he could probably say that he could understand Epimetheus's love for Pandora. His adoration and blind faith, his pure love. He could understand that, for he imagined that Pandora was like his beloved, Elizabeth Gilmore.

"So if I was to ask you, what you thought of the war…" he trailed off, Elizabeth smiled and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gazed into his stormy grey orbs.

"I would tell you that you shouldn't forget what flew out of the bottom of the box."

As she locked lips with her beloved, all her problems and fears disappeared, it was just the two of them against the world; For now she would forget about it all, about a possible child, about the war, about, Voldemort, about Regulus Black… And all that would remain, was her love for Sirius Black.

* * *

 **Well, that was a jam packed chapter aye? I particularly enjoyed writing this one hehe, and I can confirm that there is some very interesting content coming up for you guys in the future! Down below is a very exciting sneak peek! Just like the last chapter, since I missed an update, if you leave a review I will send you a larger snippet of next chapter (or a chapter later on) with a few spoilers hehe!**

 _"I-I can't do this..I'm sorry."_

 **I have a feeling some of you will be able to guess who this line is by :)**

 **Please dont forget to review, things have suddenly gotten so stressful since i am starting to choose subjects for next year and pressure is being put on me to figure out my future; i also have a math test tomorrow that we shouldve done a week and a half ago!**

 **Reviews are good luck and smiles!**

 **I love you all endlessly!**

 **Ruby xo**


	37. Wartime discussion

**Hello my beautiful readers,**

 **It feels like forever! I have to thank every single one of you for sticking by my side! Especially mazeygrace18, Beetle126, Love. Fiction. 2017, and CrazyFreakingParselmouth for their reviews on the previous chapter! I feel bad mentioning this but i did feel slightly disheartened as the previous chapter did get less reviews then my average, Please dont forget to leave feedback down below, it makes my day to hear what you think about the story!**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _"Trust your heart if the seas catch fire, live by love though the stars walk_ backward _."- E.E Cummings_

"Sirius I don't understand why you're dragging me into this?" Lily groaned as Sirius pulled her along by the hand. Sirius turned to her as he halted abruptly, causing her to stumble forward.

"Sirius!" She whispered harshly, he turned to her and gasped.

"Why?" he whispered, "Why do you think?"

"Marlene dared you to?" Sirius let out a bark of laughter as they stood below the sign that, in a cursive font, had printed, _Agent provocateur._ Lily felt dread and nervousness in the pit of the stomach. She was in a lingerie shop with her fiances best friend and her best friends boyfriend. This was a recipe for disaster.

"No!" he snorted, running a hand through his silky hair, "I'm deciding to spice up your sex life."

Lily felt her cheeks flush, was James unhappy? she thought they had a great sex life, but maybe that was one sided. She felt her stomach churn and tears well in her eyes at what Sirius had said, her cheeks flushed crimson and she felt as though she could just sit in a corner and cry her heart out.

Sirius looked down at Lily and seeing her reaction thought back to what he said. He winced as he realised what it seemed like and cringed slightly, she must be feeling like a wreck, he didn't think he could feel any more guilty than he did.

"No Lils." He winced at the slight voice crack, "I didn't mean that."

"Sounded like it." She huffed out, her cheeks flushing red. He grabbed her by the arms and looked into her emerald eyes, shaking her slightly, but being careful that his grip wasn't too rough.

"Trust me, James barely tells me anything about your private life, he respects you too much to tell me that." She smiled slightly, causing him to smile in turn, "I mean this as a massive gesture and late birthday present."

Lily bit her lip as a smile spread across her face.

"Plus you can help me find something for Liz." Lily snorted in amusement and her eyebrows rose as they began their foray into the shop.

"You are actually such a pig." Sirius let out a bark of laughter as he eyed the shop keeper who approached them.

"Actually I'm a dog." Lily stifled a laugh and put on her best straight face as the lady approached. She struggled to stop her jaw from dropping as the girl came closer, obviously sensing her nervous vibes, she was beautiful! Lily couldn't help but feel a little jealous as she looked upon her. The lady had the most perfect hourglass figure, with was showcased with a white shirt which was tucked into a black pencil skirt. She had bright blue eyes, dark brown hair which was put into a low bun and she had sparse bangs, bright red lips and unblemished, pale skin. Lily shifted on the spot as she felt wholly inadequate next to the woman. This woman was the very image of a model, she looked like she could be on the front cover of Playboy.

"Hello, welcome to Agent Provocateur, How may I help you two" She looked slightly suspicious of Sirius but still beamed at the two, Lily swore that the shops blinding lights were reflecting off the girls white, straight teeth.

Lily with flaming cheeks replied to her question, "We're just exploring." Sirius rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest and slouching.

"She's being modest, we're here to buy some sexy lingerie."

The woman let out a musical laugh, her hand going to her hip as she cocked it out, "I like you two! You make a good match."

The two young adults froze in their spots. Horror overcoming their features at the ladies implications.

"Oh no, shes not-"

"No, no his not-"

The woman grimaced at their reaction and looked at them apologetically, her immaculate eyebrows furrowing together. "You're not siblings are you?"

Lily looked at Sirius and quirked a brow at him with humour, "No!His my fiancés best friend and my best friends boyfriend." The woman nodded slowly, understanding clear on her face,

"But we're friends too."

The lady laughed looking at them, "May I enquire as to what you two are after?"

"Well, I thought that as a belated birthday present I could buy dear Lily a gift that would benefit my best friend."

The woman nodded and winked at him, causing him to reciprocate with a roguish smirk. The shop assistant, Charlotte, smiled in a way that was meant to be friendly but came off patronising and made Lily feel like a naïve fourteen-year-old shopping for her first bra. She bit her lip and Lily couldn't help but wonder how her lipstick didn't stain her teeth by doing that action.

"Well, I recommend you stick to this side of the shop. I don't think that side is really what you're after honey." Lily quickly flickered her gaze to the left side and felt her eyes widen and jaw drop, there was an array of whips, chokers, clamps, along with lots of leather, and black. She felt her cheeks flush, no, that's definitely not her thing.

"Do you have any idea as to what you're after?" The woman asked Lily as Sirius admired the pieces hanging on the walls, "Are you after sets, or singles, or slips…"

Lily's mouth opened but no words came out, she had no bloody clue what this woman was talking about. Her cheeks flushed and She shared a side glance with Sirius who looked like her was going to choke on his laughter at her reactions.

"Erm, no not really." She sighed, wanting to crawl into a hole and die, "I don't really know what there is to choose from."

It was the truth, the most experience she had with buying lingerie was buying bras with her mum and buying a few things with Liz after James and herself got serious; She couldn't help but wish Liz was there, she knew a thing or two about lingerie and knowing her, the other side of the shop.

"That's all right honey If you guys need any help with sizing or an opinion just give a shout." She walked off with a beaming smile, back to fixing up racks.

Lily felt overwhelmed as she looked towards the array of lace that was scattered over every rack and table. She couldn't help but internally hit herself at thinking that perhaps the lace would be somewhat modest, she didn't think any of the scrap pieces of fabric would let her keep her dignity. She bit her lip as she looked around, there was everything you could imagine.

"Hey, Lily!" Sirius shouted across the store causing eyes to go towards them. Lily's face flushed as she turned to Sirius, her jaw dropped as she saw he was standing next to a wall full of vibrators of all different sizes, shapes, types and colours. He was holding an emerald green once which caused her to narrow her eyes, of all the people to come lingerie shopping with, it had to be the biggest, dirty minded mutt she knew.

"What about-"

"NO!" she huffed out, trying to convey her annoyance without embarrassing the both of them. He let out a bark of laughter and put the green vibrator on the rack.

"Can you get one for Liz's birthday?" Lily looked up at him with an eyebrow raised,

"Why, you not able to satisfy her well enough?"

Lily would look back on this memory and laugh because Sirius actually blushed at this, "No of course not, I'm more than capable." She rolled her eyes, "I reckon it'd make things interesting for the both of us."

Lily nodded in understanding, deciding not to delve into the details, and continued to look through the various designs. Sirius with interest flicked through, admiring the different types of lingerie, she really didn't want to think about what was going through his mind.

"Yes!" Lily turned as she heard Sirius exclaim, "Lils this is perfect, you have to try it."

Lily took the lacy garment from Sirius's hands as she felt suspicious about his taste and felt her cheeks flush red, in her opinion, there wasn't much to look at, infact all it seemed to be was a scrap of fabric. She felt the fabric and her eyes widened as she saw her hands so clearly it was as if she was looking at them without anything infront of them.

"Its see through!" she gaped, causing Sirius to raise his eyebrows and smirk at her.

"That's the point." Sirius laughed as he continued to browse,

"Why pay…" Lily looked at the price tag and gaped, "90 pounds if I can get the same effect naked?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and took it from her hand and held it up, "Its all about the tease young one, you wear this in front of James and you tell me the next day how the sex was."

Lily grudgingly put the garment in the bag the lady had given them and begrudgingly continued browsing. After they filled up a bag of garments for Lily, Sirius turned to her and bit his lip.

"I know the point of today was to buy stuff for you and for me to splurge on you, but can we please buy Liz something?" Elizabeth had really wanted to come with them, but due to working on an experimental charm she'd barely had time to come home let alone go shopping.

"I thought that that's what we were going to do first but you started finding me lingerie." Lily laughed, leaning against a wall as Sirius scanned around.

Sirius rolled his eyes and began to walk to the other side of the store, "Now I know Liz well, but I don't know her exact measurements."

"You're such a bad boyfriend Sirius, how do you not know that?" She gaped, mocking him, Sirius rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow, "I would've thought you'd have measured her in her sleep!"

He rolled his eyes and let out a bark of laughter, "I'm sure James knows all your sizes." Lily let out a laugh and shook her head,

"He really doesn't!" She laughed, "Liz is shorter than me, her boobs are a cup bigger and her bum is slightly bigger."

"Bigger is better." He stated causing her to elbow him,

"I'm going to hope you weren't just insulting me." Sirius let out a laugh,

"I would never insult her highnesses." He laughed as he moved towards the racks.

For Liz they picked up a beautiful white bodysuit (which Sirius had chosen for Lily in black), which was high neck and embroidered with sheer lace around the bust until the belly button in a crossed over fashion with a large slit in the middle of the chest area until just above the belly button, the bottom was sheer aswell with the lace on her hip area and the bottom was resting at just below her hip bone and was a thong style.

The second piece was a black thong suspender set, which was all connected with gold clips, the top was a black push up which had three straps crossing over her chest and connecting to a choker.

The final piece was chosen by Lily, it was a dark red, bra and pantie set. It was sheer with a large red embroidered flower to protect her modesty, and the red embroidery went slightly down to her ribs. The bottom was a thong, with frills on the sides to create the illusion of larger curves. It was all tied together with red ribbon.

After they purchased Elizabeth's items, at a price so expensive Lily nearly choked on her own saliva, She walked with Sirius in tow towards the change rooms which were, in her own opinion, even classier than the sleek design of the store. With gold bars and dark red velvet curtains, it looked like it was from a movie. Sirius sat down on the outside and waited with the shop assistant who joined them as the store had quietened down.

An hour of trying on lingerie later, and two black bags later they left the shop. Lily had bought a gold, tight satin slip which ended just at her buttocks, just wearing the tight item had felt so daring and promiscuous, but not in a bad way. She bought a lacy, sheer light pink, lilac bodysuit, which had an open back, sat at the top of her hipbone and was a v neckline with thick straps. Along with a set which had her entire body burning red as she put on, it hid nothing, all her freckles, and blemishes and scars were out for the world to see. It was a very light pink, almost pearly nude bra, which had a very sheer net cup which was delicately embroidered with pale pink, it ended just after her nipple and it had two straps on either end going from the middle of the bra to the straps, with bows at the end and a matching thong for the bottoms. The final piece and Lily's favourite was an emerald green two pieces, It was high halterneck with a large slit through the middle, scalloped lace covering her décolletage and accentuating her cleavage. The back was covered in green lace in scalloped design and the bottoms were also a matching thong, tied together with a ribbon.

Lily had felt extremely self-conscious at the idea of wearing such daring and well…naked pieces in front of James. She was not a shy person but wearing something so revealing had made her feel like throwing up. There really was no reason for her to feel self-conscious around him, he loved her, he showered her with affection all the time and they were engaged, they lived together for Merlin's sake. Despite her nerves, she couldn't deny the desire that coursed through her at the thought of wearing something so provocative in front of James and imagining his reaction. She could almost imagine his reaction and she felt her anxiety melt away, She felt her heart begin to race. She felt her posture become straighter and if she had been in that changing room she would've given her hair a shake and winked because she felt as though something foreign had awakened within her, she felt as though a vixen had awoken within her.

She knew that tomorrow she would be calling Sirius up and thanking him.

And not just because he leant his wallet for the lingerie.

* * *

The order sat around the table with grave expressions on their faces, which stained with horror at the news they had just received and the images that had come through. The tragedy's that were plaguing their society was truly the most disturbing thing that had happened to them.

53 muggles dead.

The werewolves had attacked.

Elizabeth shook her head in disgust, all signs of pleasure and happiness from the events of the night before had disappeared from her being as she stared straight ahead at the wall in disbelief. She couldn't begin to convey how somebody could commit such atrocities. To kill so many in such a brutal, bloody way, it disgusted her to her core.

She couldn't believe the world they lived in, she couldn't believe how far humanity had fallen and how people could stoop so low. She couldn't believe that she could possibly be bringing a child into this life, how selfish would she be seen as. How cruel, would it be, to curse a child to the horrors of this world.

"What do we do now? How do we come back from this?" Dorcas asked, leaning back in her chair, her eyes red rimmed and swollen. "So many have died, so many have-"

"We fight," Marlene replied, shaking her head and interlocking her hand with Dorcas's, looking into her beloved eyes with an intensity that surprised everyone. "We fight so hard that we avenge every single person's death, none of them will die in vain."

Benji leant back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We kill em." He proclaimed causing everyone's gaze to flicker towards him and for murmurs to echo around the room. "Nearly a quarter of Order members are Aurors and let's face it, the act allowing Aurors to use unforgivable's gives us the upper hand."

Sirius snorted, "You forget the law never stopped the Death Eaters before."

Mad eye chortled, "Didn't stop you either."

Sirius opened his mouth to snap back in anger before Dumbledore threw sparks in the air, his usually calm demeanour contorted with what can be described as a combination of anger and chastisement.

"ENOUGH!" He roared, "Despite the ministry's latest act, there is no need for you to be using unforgivable's."

Sirius's face contorted into a scowl at the man's words. "Oh yeah so if Lucius Malfoy is about to AK me I shouldn't attempt to AK him back?"

"You shouldn't wait for him to AK you, you should just do it," Marlene muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear, resulting in sounds of disappointment from the elder generation.

Sirius winked at her, "I would love to, but that would land me in Azkaban because it's not on the grounds of self-defence."

Marlene rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak when she was interrupted by Dumbledore who had slotted his hands together in front of him.

"No matter what your status is, your job position or opinion on this war. No order members are permitted to use unforgivable's."

"The Aurors are." Marlene retorted, rather rudely for somebody who was talking to their former headmaster.

"Despite being an Auror, I do not want any of you using unforgivable's."

"With all your respect sir, If my life is being threatened I'm going to protect myself using any method possible," Gideon spoke up, feeling bold, his ears flushing red.

"That type of thinking will lead you down a dark path." The old man shook his head morosely, feeling pain in his chest at the thoughts the young members of the order were having.

Sirius felt his anger spike and he couldn't hold it in any longer, his eyes flashing.

"You've gone soft in your old age Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore grinned, his eyes regaining their infuriating twinkle, giving Sirius the urge to rip his hair out, "With age comes wisdom."

"And senility!" Sirius snorted causing the rest of the group to gasp or snort, "I distinctly recall you once telling me age is no measure of wisdom!"

"WE ARE OFF TOPIC!" Mad eye yelled, wanted to end the fight between the two powerful wizards that was ensuing. "We are gathered her to MOURN those who died, not find more ways to kill people! We are here to come up with strategies to combat the werewolves that have joined Voldemort."

"Mad eye." Alice spoke up, having stayed silent during the argument, "I don't think any of us are in the right mind to think of strategies."

"Well lad, I think that all of you are going to have to deal with it because we don't have time on our hands, and even fewer opportunities for all of us to gather."

Elizabeth shook her head listening to the arguments that were being thrown around, she gave Remus a sidewards glance and couldn't help but feel immense sympathy for him as everyone around them sat and plotted the death of those afflicted with the same condition as him. She couldn't imagine that sitting there whilst people did that, she would've probably run out in tears by now at the graphic descriptions. She admired Remus, for his strength, for his kindness, for his capacity to love. From her peripheral vision, she saw Mary's face flushed with anger, at the cold actions of those who they considered friends. Elizabeth could relate to the sheer anger that would be coursing through Mary's veins, the poison that would be making its way through her.

She put an arm on Remus's and squeezed his forearm in a comforting manner. He looked down at his arm and then looked up. He gave her a kind smile as his eyes caught hers. He was the strongest man she knew. He was so strong in his morals, so kind, so loving. She felt morose at the sadness in his eyes.

"Whats the point in this?" Cardaroc interrupted the group who was discussing their methods and the strategies they would use to slaughter the werewolves. The group silenced immediately at what he said, wondering where he was going. "We were literally just discussing how we shouldn't use unforgivable's because it will lead us down a dark path, yet, we are sitting here discussing how to murder werewolves, who were obviously given a much better deal by Voldemort than they were by us."

The group all sat there in their pity, wallowing in silence and in Cardarocs deep words.

"Would we have not done the same, would we have not made the werewolves kill for us too? They are normal people who have an unfortunate alignment that progresses with the phases of the moon, who are trying to find their place in the world; and if you've been rejected enough times and you're barely surviving what are you to do?"

He left the question hanging, "We are losing this war." He stated, hitting his fist on the table, causing everyone to jump, "We are losing this war because we do not have anything in this war that sets us apart, except for a set of morals and principals. We fight this war with more rules than Hogwarts had."

Peter stood up abruptly, "Why are we all acting like this?" he questioned, feeling his knees shaking as he stood up before the entire order giving his opinion, he had never done this before, his stomach churning and round face flushing, "Why do we fight if none of us has any hope? Why waste resources, why place targets on our heads, if it's all for no reason?"

"Peter-" Lily started, but Peter put his hand up in an uncharacteristically confident way,

"No Lily. We will be fine." He stated, "We will all be fine." He reiterated, causing many to shrink away, and for most, tears to well in their eyes at the thought of a world where there was no war, at the thought of not risking their lives everytime they left the house. "The bad guys always lose, isn't that how it is, isn't that the unwritten rule of war? That in the end, we will all be fine."

Elizabeth felt a tear run down her cheek, as she saw the darkness outside of the window, and she shadows caused by the moon be drawn. She felt her heart thud erratically at the thought of a war free world, of the idea of a free life. She wanted nothing more. She would happily carry a hypothetical child that would cause her and Sirius to drift if that child were to be raised in a safe world.

She wanted nothing more.

She too stood up, feeling a slight flutter of nerves in her stomach from standing up in front of everyone. She gave peter a nod, he was right, he was so right.

"Peters right, We must persevere through the oppression of the darkness in order to see the light. I cant say when that'll be." He voices dropped to a mere whisper, but that didn't stop anyone from hearing her. " I cant say whether it'll be in a few hours, today, tomorrow, in two weeks, three months, or four years. But I can say, that it will happen."

Around the room, they watched her with a vivid gaze, taking in every word.

"You think so?" Dorcas whispered Elizabeth's blue eyes were filled with unshed tears as she gazed at the girl.

"I know so, so long as we are alive and breathing we'll make it. So long as our heart beats, there is always hope."

She gave Sirius a small smile, remembering Pandora's box.

* * *

Elizabeth dropped her bag on the table by the door as she dragged herself through the front. Sirius locked the door behind them as they walked in, exhausted after the meeting. She fell onto the orange couch, Sirius leant back next to her and wrapped his arm around her back. She wanted nothing more than to spend the night in his arms, her hair loose and wearing the loosest, most comfortable lounge wear she could find.

"That meeting was hell." She whispered, leaning into him and inhaling his scent. She felt at home.

"I couldn't agree more." He whispered back, he shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What are we having for dinner?"

She looked up at him and frowned, she had no bloody clue. With a groan she stood up, giving him her hand to pull himself up with. The pair, exhausted, lumbered over to the kitchen. Sirius opened the fridge, to take out any left overs and found that there were none.

"Anything?" she asked, he shook his head, pulling out a whole chicken. She groaned at the thought of cooking, "Can we just, I dunno, have a nap and then go and buy something, I mean we can probably live off of a big mac or three for another day."

Sirius nodded, but still continued to look through the cupboards for any snacks.

As Elizabeth leant over the table, she couldn't help but admire his perky bum, and his muscular figure which was showcased through her favourite t-shirt of his, the grey t-shirt he was wearing. She couldn't help but admire him and imagine the life he could live. A life of fun, adventures, fighting, travel, love… he had the whole world in front of him, and had all the opportunities life could provide him. But she was holding him down, and the suspicion she carried, it would hold him back forever.

She felt guilt gnaw at her insides, how could she tell him? How could she destroy him and his entire future like that? He didn't want it, he didn't want that life, the one constant throughout their relationship, was the agreement that they wouldn't have kids. Yet here she was sitting her, contemplating how to tell him her suspicions. She had to do it, she couldn't not tell him.

"Sirius." She whispered, he turned around, and she felt her heart begin racing, this was it, she wasn't going to blow it off, she had to tell him, she couldn't lie…

"Yeah Angel?" he asked, giving her a questioning look.

"Can you…" she took a deep breath, feeling her heart beating erratically in her chest and as though she was flushing all colours of the rainbow, "Can we sit on the couch?"

Sirius furrowed his brows, but nodded, he did not deny her. But he felt his stomach flip slightly. What had happened? Was she going to tell him to stop arguing during Order meetings?

She took his hand in hers as they sat on the couch, her entire body trembling as the nerves overwhelmed her. Could she do it, could she tell him? How would he react? The hair on her bare arms stood static and she felt as though she was sitting in a freezer.

"You're shaking." He whispered, pulling her into his arms, she buried her head in the crevice of his chest inhaling his scent. "Is everything-"

"It depends." She whispered, Would she ease him into it, or would she just tell him… She felt tears welling in her eyes and as though she was going to vomit.

"I think I'm pregnant." She whispered, she knew he heard it because he let go of her immediately, as though she was infected with some contagious disease and looked at her, his face disgusted and contorted into a scowl.

"You-" he took a deep breath, she could see his cheeks paling rapidly and his eyes alight with disbelief and anger, "You think you're pregnant?"

She looked down, feeling the penetrating glare of Sirius, which was burning with rage. She nodded, shame coursing through her, feeling as though this entire situation had been her fault.

"How could you?" he whispered, his voice low causing her to feel a spike of fear, this was the Sirius Black that interrogated people in the Auror corps, this was the Sirius Black that was well known in the ministry, this was the side of Sirius Black that she barely saw... "How could you- despite knowing- I- I don't want-"

Elizabeth interjected, her anger spiking

"You think I wanted this?" she questioned, pointing at him, " Do you think that I purposely got myself pregnant? Do you have that low of an opinion of me?"

"Well how else could you be!" he shouted, standing up and throwing his arms in the air, his anger coursing off him in waves.

"In case you've forgotten, IT TAKES TWO TO TANGO!" she exclaimed, tears springing to her eyes, this was it, he was going to leave, she could feel it, her heart was thudding.

"How?" He ran a hand over his face, "I was always careful!" he spat,

"You're overreacting!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air, "I don't even know if I'm pregnant!"

"What will you do if you are huh?" he asked, his voice sharp, "What the hell do we do?" she opened her mouth to speak but he interjected, "We're fighting a war! We've both got targets on our heads! How will we take care of a child, for fuck's sake we're still children!"

"If its positive, we will work it out together," she whispered, leaning on her tiptoes to be more on a level with him, feeling wholly small, and pain tearing her insides apart, " We'll find a way like we always do."

He shook his head vigorously, anger coursing through his veins, he paced back and forward trembling, Elizabeth hated to admit that she felt fearful, his anger was stewing and radiating off him. He turned and punched a hole in the wall causing her to jump in her spot, startled. She placed her hand on her chest, her heart skipped a beat from the shock and fear coursing through her veins.

"I-I can't do this." He whispered, shaking his head, "I'm sorry."

He didn't even give her the dignity of looking into her eyes as he apparated, nothing. He just left, just as she knew he would.

* * *

 **I feel like crying for Liz? Anyone else? Also how cute are Sirius and Lils? I love their friendship so much and there is definitely more of them coming up! Down below is an exciting spoiler for the upcoming chapter!**

 _"She would leave the country to protect them."_

 **WHAT! The next few chapters are extremely juicy! I can't wait to upload them for you guys! Just remember that not all is as it seems!**

 **Actually, I have an important question, Please answer in a review or send me a PM, _Where do you want this story to go? What do you want to happen or not to happen?_ Please let me know!**

 **Goodnight my lovelies and don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Ruby xx**


	38. Compromise is key

**Hello my beautiful readers!**

 **I am so ecstatic! We reached 250 reviews! I am so blessed to have such wonderful and supportive readers! Thank you all so much for your beautiful words, especially to lightbabe, Dreamy-girl2016, mazeygrace18, raven that flies at night, Beetle126, Love. Fiction. 2017, and ravenclauses for their reviews! **

**I hope you're all having a wonderful day and that you enjoy this chapter! I think you're all going to have fun reading it! Please don't forget to leave a review! They make my day!**

* * *

 _"Create with the heart; build with the mind."- Criss Jami_

Elizabeth shrugged her cloak off as she hastily shovelled her belongings into her bottomless bag. It had been a long three days. A mixture of exhaustion from tirelessly inventing spells and charms, confusion, loss, grief, and the unknown. Her heart felt heavy as she shrunk down her bag and placed it in her pocket.

As Elizabeth began to make her way out of the Department of Mysteries, she was stopped by a wizened voice. She turned, surprise visible on her features.

"Mr Croaker." She flashed him a polite smile and slowed her pace, not wanting to seem rude. It wasn't like she had to rush anyway, there was no one for her to go home for anyway; It had been three days since she'd heard anything from Sirius, and she didn't expect she would anytime soon, with the way he'd reacted.

"Elizabeth, yes, I was wondering when I'd be able to catch up with you." She nodded in response, wondering what on earth he wanted to talk to her about, she hadn't done anything out of the ordinary.

"You can approach me anytime Mr Croaker, It's no bother to me."

The man gave her a shaky smile and waved her down, "You are too nice young one." Her smile widened at the endearment, " Do you have time to sit down for a few minutes?" He nodded towards the direction of his office. Elizabeth froze for a moment before nodding hastily following behind him. He walked extremely fast for someone so old.

"Yeah of course." She nodded and followed two steps behind him, until they reached his office. She placed her self on his plush chair and faced him, wholly uncertain about why she was called in.

"Sir, I don't mean to sound rude or ignorant, but why did you call me in here?"

He let out a deep chuckle, leaning back in his chair, "Oh no!" he laughed shaking his head, "You haven't done anything wrong, quite the contrary actually!"

Her mouth opened in an 'o' shape,

"I was going to applaud you for your recent efforts with the protective charms, they seem to be coming along nicely."

She nodded appreciatively, "They are." She replied with a nod of her head, "I hypothesise that the charms will come along nicely, but I do not believe they will have the capability to be used by wizards and witches who aren't as powerful, which wasn't my intention."

"Explain it to me."

"I've been studying it and theorising, and after several attempts, I've found the spell doesn't shield against a 'stupefy' or an 'expelliarmus' what so ever, but it will flicker at a stronger level spell."

"Whats the incantation."

She bit her lip, "There is none, I've been trying and trying, It never works with a wand and I don't understand it. It almost feels like extremely ancient rediscovered magic."

He furrowed his brow, and rubbed his chin where there was some salt and pepper stubble.

"That sounds like a puzzle."

"Another hypothesis was that I've somehow found an ancient sacrificial form of magic, but have no understanding of how to use it."

She bit her lip as she anxiously awaited his reply, he nodded and bit his lip in thought. "I think I will have to look into it."

She flashed him a grateful smile, "Thank you!"

He nodded and took a sip of water from his cup, "Now, I did not call you in just to compliment your efforts." She felt anxiety well within the pit of her stomach, "I'm concerned about your behaviour over the last few days. You've been withdrawn and quiet."

She felt unwanted tears well up in her eyes, she nodded gratefully looking down at her lap as she fumbled with her fingers.

"In the time I've known you I've found that that is out of character." he looked at her kindly, his eyes tinged with sympathy. "I wanted to tell you that if you ever needed somebody to speak to, I am always here."

She looked up sharply, feeling emotional over the mans unwarranted kindness."Thank you." She whispered,

"Anytime young one, anytime."

* * *

Elizabeth sat on the edge of the bed playing with her fingers as she rested them on her lap, anxiously awaiting the results that could quite possibly change her life forever. This wasn't the way she wanted things to turn out, she never wanted to be sitting on her bed, hating the fact she was waiting to see if she was pregnant, she never wanted to feel dread at the thought of a positive pregnancy test.

She couldn't help but feel as though this was all a sick joke. For so long she dreamt of having a child with Sirius, and now that she might, she wanted nothing more than for it not to happen. She could not decided whether or not she would prefer to have a child, or spend her life with Sirius. Afterall, a child was forever, but who said that their love would be?

But in a cruel twist of fate, she was sitting there, possibly pregnant and indefinitely alone, despite her acceptance of spending the rest of her life with the man she loved, however childless.

She felt a tear roll down her face and her hands move towards her stomach. Ever since they had gotten together she had imagined a little boy that was a mirror image of Sirius, signature grey eyes and curls, and a little girl with her blue orbs but Sirius's curls. But now that that fantasy could be reality, she felt sick to her stomach. Not only because she suspected she would be a single mother, but because they were in wartimes, she worked in one of the most dangerous departments in the ministry and was apart of a covert group. It wasn't a life she wanted to raise a child in.

In the next two minutes, she would breakdown, she knew that no matter what the result, she was going to cry. If it was positive, because she would lose the mans he loved, If negative, it would be tears of relief mingled with tears of sadness, relief that she was not pregnant, and sadness that she wasn't, and that this could've been her only chance.

It was unfair.

It was unfair that she was put in the position to choose. It was unfair that despite the fact it took two of them, it would only be her that lived with the consequences.

She shook her head and ran a hand over her face, wanting to rip her hair out. Her blue orbs fixated on the bag in the corner, clothing scattered around it. Originally she had begun to pack so she could move out, it was originally Sirius's flat. However, she had decided that if the test was positive she would flee, she would leave it all despite the love she had for Sirius, the love she had for her job and friends, her commitment to the order and her success's in her job; she knew that in the end none of it would compare to the love she would have for her child.

None of the above was eternal, but a child, a being that was half of her, would be eternal.

It was the longest three minutes of her life, which was saying a lot since she had been in many situations that had felt like they would never end. Two lines would determine the rest of her life, it was ridiculous, how much emotions the thought of two lines on a stick made you feel. She refused to take the magic test. She was born muggle, her mother had found out about her the muggle way, she would too follow in her steps. Absentmindedly she couldn't help but wonder what was going through her mothers head as she looked down upon her. Was she ashamed of her? Was she shaking her head in disappointment at the predicament she was in? Or was she beaming with joy and pride, hoping for those two pink lines…

Her eyes flickered upto the clock ontop of the door and she took a deep breath, swallowed her pride and began the long journey to the bathroom sink. The doubts she had dug down as deep as she could suddenly came back in full force. This was it, this was the moment she would find out the results. She lent over the sink and stared at the upside down test, calming her breathing as she prepared herself to look at the result. She was too young, too inexperienced, she didn't even know how to hold a baby properly! What if it accidentally suffocated? She was too work orienteered, too ambitious, she was a target in the war…

Elizabeth took a deep breath and prayed, merlin… she didn't even know what she wanted anymore, did she want this child or not. She licked her lips and shut her eyes as she turned the test in her hands. Taking an anxious breath, the brunette slowly opened her eyes . Only for her heart to drop and her hands to tremble so strongly she dropped the test. Her knees buckled and she collapsed on the floor in a heap, tears leaking out of her eyes.

 _Negative…_

But why was she so devastated? She asked herself. She did not want a child, she did not believe she was ready to have a child, and if she did have it, the man she loved would not be beside her. Yet despite the result she wanted, her heart broke, and with it all her hopes. She was just late, and when she would get her period all she would think about would be the child that could've been. A sob escaped her. This was it. This was her one chance, and she didn't have it.

Despite all she would've lost, despite all the sacrifices and pain… She was sitting their sobbing. Her hand trailed down to her stomach that would never be swollen with a child and she let out a cry. It hurt her, that despite the compromise she had made, her love for Sirius, whilst deep and everlasting, was not enough for her to sate her maternal urges. She did not believe that women had to have children, but she had felt a calling, and she still did. Her body wanted it and she hated to admit it, but she wanted it all.

It seemed that only once she had lost the chance, she had realised how much she truly wanted it.

* * *

Sirius ran a hand over his tired face as he looked down at the box that was below his cubicle, which was filled with blankets, spare clothes and a pillow. For the past three days he had been secretly sleeping on the floor of his cubicle, by taking on extra shifts at closing time, and taking the early hour. He let out a groan as he massaged out the knot in his neck, and hated himself for managing to get himself into this situation.

He didn't dare ask James and Lily if he could crash at their place. He would spend days on end receiving dirty looks from lily and causing arguments between his loved up best friends. From the looks James had been throwing behind his back when he thought he wasn't noticing, Lily had probably told him the general gist of things.

He felt deep regret in the pit of his stomach at the way he'd acted. Infact, Sirius couldn't help but compare his behaviour to that of a married pureblood man who had gotten his muggleborn mistress pregnant. He was a coward, He was a bloody stinking coward. He left the woman he cared about and loved more than life itself, alone to deal with the consequences of their actions. He couldn't even recall the day they'd gotten themselves into this mess. It was on a hospital bed, a while after she'd woken up, after the mission to the shed. He couldn't believe that he had thought it was alright to have left her like that. Who knew what was going on threw her mind.

He read over the report infront of him, but didn't absorb any of it. All he could think about was his colossal fuck up. He had failed her, and most of all, he had failed their hypothetical child. What if she was pregnant? Would he go to order meetings and ignore her despite the obvious signs of her being pregnant. Could he watch her body develop and raise a child whilst he watched on from the sidelines? Would he sit by and miss out on all those momentous occasions? Could he watch his child grow uo from faraway? Could he stand the thought of being a father that was hated by their child?

Afterall, wasn't that the reason he didn't want children in the first place? He didn't want to fail, and he couldn't fail if he didn't commit?

He felt guilt gnaw at his insides, he left her because of his fears and insecurities. But how must she feel? Even worst was that he didn't even know if she was pregnant, it was just speculation, and he left already. She was probably frightened beyond words, with the insecurity of their lives. He wouldn't be surprised if she left him, just for that. It probably said a lot about his character. And he knew her, if she was pregnant and he didn't want it, she would leave him and have the baby. He wouldn't be surprised if she flaunted that child around him and made sure to remind him as often as possible that he left his child; or she followed the less desirable option, she left. She would not stay behind and have a baby in the climate they were living in.

Merlin, he just wanted a drink, he would probably open the firewhiskey stashed in the bottom of the box below his cubicle.

He looked up from his paperwork when there was a rustling movement next to him, he grabbed his wand and spun around, only to be sticking his wand in-between James's eyes.

"Merlin its just me!"

Sirius sighed in relief, placing his wand down on his desk. "Could've given a guy some warning."

James let out a huff of laughter, "Yeah sorry about that."

Sirius rolled his eyes and leant back into his chair, wondering what the hell his best mate was doing, half an hour after his shift when he could be at home with his hot fiancée doing things that got him into this colossal mess, or just hanging out.

"Man I wish for nothing more than to be at home with Lils right now." Sirius raised an eyebrow at his best friend who seemed to have read his mind. "But you're having a relationship crisis so I'm sacrificing my alone time with Lils."

"I'm sorry to be such a burden."

James let out a snort, "You're abit late, you should've apologised seven years ago." Sirius let out a bark of laughter and spun in his chair, "So spill!" James leant forward, Sirius sighed in response, feeling shame burn his insides.

"You probably know everything already, Lily cant keep her mouth shut."

"She actually can." James nodded in confirmation, "I've been badgering her for the past three days and nothing!"

Sirius sighed and felt his cheeks heat up, James would punch him, he would actually punch him for what he'd done.

"She might be pregnant."

James raised his eyebrows, he hoped he heard wrong because if he didn't he was honestly going to sock his best friend.

"Do you want to repeat that?" James voice slipped dangerously slow, and Sirius felt shame spread through his veins.

"She might be pregnant." Sirius buried his head in his hands, he couldn't ever recall feeling his guilty in his entire life, he couldn't imagine having to live with this ache for the rest of his days.

James clenched his jaw in disbelief, he knew his best friend was an idiot and made stupid decisions, but this topped it, he couldn't never imagine Sirius to stoop so low.

"Padfoot." He said, feeling unspeakable anger within, his brow furrowed in frustration. "Look up for a second."

The moment Sirius looked up he was pushed back as a fist impacted his face. He let out a groan of pain as his hand automatically flew to his jaw.

"Merlin James!"

"Don't even start Padfoot!" James yelled, "You… you left her knowing she is pregnant?"

"She doesn't know for sure." He muttered under his breath, but James heard as a result of his enhanced hearing,

"That's even worse Sirius!" He stood up and ran a hand through his hair and pacing in a circle.

"James, Youre acting as if I don't know how badly I fucked up!" he groaned as he leant back in his chair, "I know, trust me, I know,"

James clenched his jaw and nodded before slumping back down into his seat, "Well what are you going to do?"

Sirius shrugged his broad shoulders, "I have no clue Prongs, I have no idea." He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Even if she isnt, I left her, I left her…I mean, what does that say about me?" He threw his hands up in the air.

"Do you really want to know?" James asked him, Sirius scowled at his best friend and gave him a knowing look.

"I'm sure Lizzie will let me know eventually."

James furrowed his brow, "What if she is, what then?" Sirius shrugged once more, James rolled his eyes, "Because I can tell you exactly what she thinks will happen If she is."

"Whats that?" Sirius asked, James cleared his throat.

"She thinks she's going to be a single mother in wartime, I wouldn't be surprised if she left the country."

Sirius's head snapped up, and he could feel his heart thudding deep in the recesses of his chest, he could hear his blood pounding in his ears. Of course he knew her leaving was a possibility, but hearing it outloud, from somebody elses point of view, made it all seem real. He shook his head in denial and opened his mouth to speak.

"I- wouldn't!"

James interrupted him, "Are you sure about that?"

Sirius went to reply when a paper aeroplane soared into the room and landed infront of Sirius. James looked at it pointedly, raising his brow. The dark haired boy went and picked it up, his hands trembling when he saw familiar handwriting.

 _Please come home, we need to talk xx_

So he went home.

* * *

Her eyes filled with tears as she watched him sit himself down next to herself on that blasted orange couch. He was home. He was sitting down next to her and after three days of separation all she wanted to do was wrap herself in his arms and lay there for hours, inhaling his scent and being protected by him. They sat there for five minutes in silence before Sirius broke it.

"I'm sorry."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak only for Sirius to put his hand up, "Let me finish." He whispered, and ran a hand down her unblemished cheek.

"I am disgusted with how I acted the other night, it was…" he shook his head and grimaced, " I cant believe that I treated you that way and I left you when you needed me the most! I feel disgusted by how cowardly I acted and if you were to leave me…" he took a deep breath, and she felt her heart inflate, "I would understand why."

She felt tears well up in her eyes at his words, and she could feel the undeniable love in his voice.

"And I only hope you know that I would never leave you by yourself with my child, our child… Because you wouldn't be the only one afraid, and it would be selfish and cowardly, and if I love you more than life itself, I cant imagine how much I'd love a child that was half me and half you. I don't think I could live with myself knowing that I left you both because I was afraid, I don't know if I could live my life without you in it- I'd sooner take a life sentence in Azkaban than live without you."

She let out a choked up laugh,

"As long as I'm around you wont be spending a day in Azkaban let alone a life sentence!" She quipped through her tears.

He clasped his hand in hers, and gazed into her beautiful eyes, having missed her piercing blue orbs, "I will spend every day of my life showing you both how much I love you and how much you both mean to me."

Elizabeth felt her heart shatter into pieces as she watched him put his hand on her stomach and gaze at it with love. Deep down she had wanted that test to be positive, she had wanted that child, she had wanted a miracle that was comprised of half of him and half of her.

"Sirius." She whispered and pressed a chaste kiss on his full lips, feeling as though her entire being wanted to collapse into a heap, "I'm not pregnant." A tear rolled down her face and she felt her heart drop when she saw a mixture of devastation and relief present on his features. "I am upset with you for what you did, beyond angry." She shook her head, "But I know you, and I know you were afraid."

Elizabeth hoped she wasn't misplaced in putting her faith in him.

He looked up at her and he wasn't sure if he was happy or sad; if he felt relief or discouraged. He nodded and pressed a kiss on her forehead, unsure of what to feel.

"Its okay." He whispered, running his hands through her dark hair, "I think we both have things we need to work through, individually and together, you have your issues, and I have mine; and that will make us both stronger and a better couple." She nodded and buried her head in his chest, feeling more at home then she had in a while.

"I think we need to get some ice on that bruise." She whispered and touched his face lovingly, causing him to let out a bark of laughter.

* * *

 **As my mum would say, things have to get worse before they can get better! Down below is an exciting sneak peek of the upcoming chapter!**

 _I request that we meet in the Hogshead, in Hogsmeade today at 2:00pm_

 **Hmmmm, who is it? What do they want? I cant wait for you guys to find out!**

 **Anyhow, I really enjoyed reading your responses to the question I asked last chapter, I felt more connected to you guys and it was so enjoyable to read through them, and I want to make this a thing baha!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to leave a review and in it (or PM me) answer the following question, _Which character do you want to see more of/develop more?_ I'd really love to know and your opinion is like gold to goblins!**

 **Goodnight my sweets, and I hope you're all having a wonderful week!**

 **Ruby xx**


	39. Once defeated

**Hello, my beautiful readers!**

 **I AM SO SORRY! I CANNOT POSSIBLY APOLOGISE ENOUGH!** **Other than my awful updating skills, I am excited to say that it's nearly school holidays meaning, lots of writing time! Also Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed the previous chapter! I noticed some of you were absent from reviews, whilst I do not beg for you guys to review it is quite disheartening when I do not get that feedback. Thank you especially to _Love. Fiction. 2017, Beetle126,_ raven _that flies at night and mazeygrace18_ for your kind words and constant support.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _"Whenever we want to combat our enemies, first and foremost we must start by understanding them rather than exaggerating their motives." - Criss Jami_

"Whats the plan?" Alice whispered under her breath, only loud enough for Frank to hear her. He turned to her and grimaced, twirling his wand in his hand.

"The plan is to get as much information as possible without getting caught." Alice nodded with a grin, rolling her eyes at his blunt tone.

"Yes, that could prove to be just a little problematic." The pair broke into laughter, with they tried to conceal with their arms. "In all seriousness though…"

Frank sighed and leant his back against the tree, lines etching into his youthful face, "This isn't an Auror sanctioned mission, Al, It's an Order mission." he shook his head, grimacing, "There's always less planning, less structure and less chance of success. We knew that when we signed up."

Alice bit her lip and furrowed her brow, scanning their surroundings she then leant back next to Frank. "I know that." She muttered, "It's just frustrating, I'm used to everything being structured and having an algorithm to success and now it's all a colossal mess." She flung her arms up into the air,

Frank bit his lip and sighed, resting his head on the bark. He didn't want to discuss this, he didn't want to be reminded of his doubts. He knew in his heart, it wouldn't be his commitment to the Aurors that would kill him, it would be his commitment to the order.

"We need to get closer to the site." He muttered as he stood up, dusting the dirt off his jeans "This is a bloody goose chase."

"You reckon?" Alice nodded, and followed him, ducking behind trees and crawling on the ground when necessary, "The only thing we can do is hope, and stay positive."

"Those are two things." Frank laughed, Alice shot him a mock glare and bit her lip to hide her laughter.

"That's even better!" She laughed and ducked under a branch, gripping her wand tightly in her hand.

"I'll never understand how you manage to stay so positive." He shook his head in awe of her strength. He loved that about, her infinite positivity, eternal kindness and sheer goodness within her. She was perfect without realising it.

"Just one of those things I keep under wraps." She winked, he swore he could feel his heart melt. He opened his mouth to reply back with a comeback so witty he almost couldn't believe he came up with it but was interrupted by the echoing of laughter. The pair swiftly turned so their backs were against one another.

"Frank," Alice whispered, fear coiling in the pit of her stomach, she used her free hand to draw a C on his hip. She felt him relax slightly and draw a tick on her hip and tap her hand. Together the pair grabbed onto one another and attempted to apparate, only for it not to work. Frank attempted once more only for it to fail. Horror plastered onto the couples face as they realised they had been trapped in the act.

"Run South." Alice whispered, her voice shaking "We'll go to the starting point, it was far away and stretches far enough that the apparition charm probably doesn't reach that far."

The pair ran as stealthily as they could, hearts pounding and blood rushing through their veins. But no matter how far they ran, the sound of high pitched laughter echoed through the woodlands, haunting them with every step. The whistling of the wind pierced their ears and the crunching of the leaves could not distract them from their goal.

Alice felt her heart pounding and the worst case senarios begin to inflict themselves on her mind, sweat beaded on her forehead and dripped as they sprinted through the woodlands. They ran for minutes on end, jumping over gaps and rocks, ducking and crawling. It was a race to the starting line. She felt as though her chest was about to cave in and her heart about to collapse. She just needed a break, all she wanted was for them to get out safely, that's why she kept going, So they could continue to fight against that tyrannical maniac. A smile crept up her face as she saw the clearing she knew was close to their starting point, She gripped onto Franks hand as they clutched one another.

The couple ran faster and faster, knowing they were racing against their lifespans. When suddenly they were thrown back as they impacted a clear wall at the clearing.

Alice spluttered as her breath was forced out of her, Frank let out a groan as he fell roughly against the leaf covered ground. His navy sweater ripping against a fallen tree branch.

"You cannot run forever." A deep voice boomed, Alice couldn't help but find humour in the fact that his voice was deep and rich, yet his laugh was high pitched.

The pair scrambled up and set their wands in front of them, pointing their wands straight at the monster standing tall infront of them. Frank felt as though the pounding of his heart was visible to all, and that his legs were going to fail him and he was going to collapse in a heap. Fear surged through him, what if he lost Alice, or what if Alice lost him? What if they lost their lives to the order at the hands of Voldemort. They would be martyrs.

"I can say the same about yourself Voldemort!" he spat, Alice nudged him lightly, her face ashen and lips trembling, her blonde locks falling around her face loosely. "When are you going to fight this war yourself instead of sending out your minions to do the dirty work."

A smirk graced Voldemorts features twisting his features into an ugly visual, it looked unnatural on my waxy skin.

"I don't bloody my hands with such pedestrian acts." Frank felt anger boil within, how dare this man act innocent in all this, how dare he pretend as though he is not the reason hundreds, if not thousands are dying every week. As though it was not his hands that were stained with copious layers of blood.

"Pedestrian!" Alice shrieked, spittles spraying ahead of her, her previously ashen face turning red with anger. "Pedestrian is it, when you send werewolves to muggle orphanages to rip out childrens intenstines, Pedestrian when you send your men to rape countless innocent women and then kill them, Pedestrian when you capture people opposed to you and torture them until they bend to your every whim!"

"Your precious Dumbledore does the same thing." The man almost seemed bored, his tone lacking any emotion,

Frank felt hate swell up in him, how dare this man compare them to the atrocities his followers commit due to his insistence.

"We don't-" he began before Voldemort raised him hand, unusally calm,

"Were you not ordered to be here today?" he questioned, raising a dark eyebrow, "Do you not follow his every whim? Do you not kill, spy and capture my men?"

Frank was stunned by his conviction, and the deadly tone his voice had taken on.

"How dare you compare us to your-"

Voldemort let out a chilling, high pitched laugh, "To my what? At least my followers do not doubt the organisation they are apart of!" Voldemort walked towards them at an agonisingly slow pace, causing their hearts to race in tandem.

"We do not doubt!" Alice spat, her hazel eyes alight with anger, her knuckles going white with the way she held her wand.

He raised a hand as he approached Frank, parallel to his face. His reddening eyes gazed deeply into his own and Frank's breathing hitched, and he turned away from the man, breaking the connection Voldemort was weaving.

"I have seen your mind." He whispered, his putrid breath on Franks' face. Frank shuddered back with revulsion, feeling disgusted by this mans attempts to penetrate his deeper, stronger, shields.

"Leave him alone!" Alice hissed, moving closer towards the pair. Voldemort put his hand underneath Franks' chin so he couldn't move from his legillimancy attempts. "I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Alice pushed Voldemorts arms off Frank causing all three to momentarily stunned.

"How dare you!" Voldemort seethed and windlessly pushed Alice towards a tree causing her to crash into it and fall to the ground. Franks entire body went rigid as anger rushed through him and poisoned his mind.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he yelled, pointing the wand squarely at Voldemort's chest. Voldemort side stepped to avoid the curse, his eyes flashing with anger. The man swiftly sent the curse back at frank who transfigured a wall in front of him to absorb the coach.

"Stupefy!" Frank yelled, trying to spare time as Alice gathered herself, remembering that technically he wasn't on an auror sanctioned mission, therefore, breaking the law by using unforgivables. he couldn't go against his morals. He didn't want to lower himself to his level.

"Crucio!" Voldemort sneered as he pointed the wand towards Frank, the red coloured curse hitting him squarely in the chest. He crumbled to the ground as a scream ripped itself out of his throat, his body twitching as he felt as though his body was metaphorically being stabbed by hundreds of knifes. He wanted the spell to just end his life, the spell made him want to die. Frank willed his writhing body to move so he could grab onto his wand which had fallen when he was hit by the curse. In the background a shrill scream and echoing footsteps.

"Confringo!" Alice shrieked, aiming towards Voldmeort, He put up a wandless shield that absorbed the spell as he kept his wand trained on Frank. Alice felt panic coling within the pit of her stomach, he was going to torture Frank, he was going to ruin him, he was going to turn him into a mindless doll. She felt her heart breaking at the thought of Frank not being able to do anything, of losing himself due to the cruel acts of terrorists. She knew what the consequences of being under the cruciatus for too long were, and she would rather lose Frank forever than watch him live his life with no knowledge of his surroundings or without thoughts.

She ran forward, forgetting about her immensely small and petite structure compared to Voldemort, intent on barrelling him to the ground, her hands splayed in order to strangle him. She ran as close as she could before he pushed her away roughly.

Frank stumbled to his feet, feeling as though his body was going to fall at any moment. His arms felt heavy and as though he was going to collapse in a heap.

"Alice!"

"You will regret that!" The tyrannical monster hissed, his voice taking on a snakelike tone. He hurdled a ball of fire towards the pair. They both ducked and it landed behind them, causing the leaves to catch alight.

"Alice go!" Frank shouted, his voice shaking, "Run!"

She furrowed her brow and shook her head indignantly, throwing curses towards Voldemort.

"Without you?" she shouted back, her heart beating erratically in her chest "In your dreams lover boy!"

They continued to duel Voldemort ferociously, having no time to bicker.

And then suddenly Alice couldn't breath, the ground felt further then what it used to be and black dots were dotting her vision. She struggled against the uncontrollable force that had clamped her airways and was preventing her from breathing. She clawed at her neck trying to release it.

Frank let out a gasp of shock as he watched Alice dangled from the air, her face turning blue as she struggled to breathe.

"Avada kedavra!" Frank yelled, needing a curse that Voldemort coulnt use his hand to protect himself with. Alice was unceremoniously dropped to the ground, gasping for air and coughing as she adjusted to being able to breath properly. The purpleness of her face slowly dissipating.

"You okay Al?" He whispered grabbing onto her hand and helping her up.

"Small talk later!" She gasped, clutching her wand tightly as colour began to go into her face. She threw a silent reductor at the ground and grabbing onto Frank they sprinted as fast as their trembling legs could take them.

Alice threw yet another reducto at the clearing to make sure the clearing was no longer closed off, they ran through and the moment they passed through, unanimously apparated out, Voldemort having lost concentration and dropped the spell long ago.

They landed in an alleyway at Hogsmeade, clutching onto one another and crying, their trembling bodies aching for respite and safety.

Alice let out a sob as she wrapped her arms tightly around Franks' neck, drool and tears staining his jumper. Her body was shaking with harsh sobs.

"You're safe." She cried into his neck, "We made it."

He breathed into her hair, inhaling her sweet scent and ignoring the ache plaguing his body. He willed the trembling of his body to slow as he tightened his embrace.

They made it.

* * *

Elizabeth ran a hand through her tangled hair as she read over her notes. She had long abandoned trying to research sacrificial magic, rein checking on that project and tucking it into her files. She needed to focus on what would help them in the war, and a spell that wasn't readily available for everyone to use wouldn't bit her lip and sighed, whilst a possible feat, accomplishing this task would take over a year, and she wasn't sure if she had that type of time on her hands.

"What is troubling you young one?" Mr Croaker approached her from behind causing her to jump in her seat and turn around, hand on her chest gasping, her cheeks flushing.

She sighed and ran a hand over her face, gesturing for him to sit across from her.

"I decided to postpone my other project and pursue another one. It's simply too time-consuming when I could covertly do something to help the war effort" She shuffled the papers around, "My objective is to come up with a tracking charm that focuses on the dark mark. By being projected through an object such as a ring, you can locate if you are in the vicinity of a death eater, which would help Aurors, the law department and the general public."

The old man rubbed his chin and nodded along, understanding in his eyes.

"I'm assuming your motive is based on more selfish motives, or to assist the flaming chickens." Elizabeth choked on her saliva as she heard the euphemism.

"Flaming chickens?" she laughed causing the old man to let out a chuckle,

"I need some sort of a code name Miss Gilmore, alas I believe this one is rather fitting."

She nodded, her laughter attracting attention from her co workers. It was one downside to her job, everyone was very private, often you didn't even see the faces of the people who worked in your department unless they were on the same project. It was rather lonesome.

"You are correct in your assumptions Mr Croaker." She whispered leaning forward, "I believe that it will be extremely beneficial to us, but the concept would assist the Aurors and the ministry greatly."

The man nodded in approval, "I'm assuming that that is your initial report?"

"Do I still need to submit it?" she flashed him a smile, "I already provided my objective to you."

The man chuckled once more, his eyes flickering towards the alarm clock on her desk, "You know you have to Miss Gilmore."

She groaned and slumped in her chair, "Damn, I thought I would get away with it this time."

* * *

"Worm tail put the banner higher!" James groaned, sitting on the couch, eating salt and vinegar chips as his friends decorated his lounge room.

"Padfoot we need more streamers!" he yelled with a mouthful. Mary rolled her eyes and threw the packet of balloons at James' head.

"How about you get off your lazy, Quidditch toned ass and help us out James?" she snorted, whilst throwing another pack of balloons at his head. James, with his fast reflexes, was ready this time and caught it. She clenched her jaw and threw him a dirty look.

"Stop bossing around the birthday boy!" He exclaimed, munching on the chips.

Lily walked into the lounge with a tray of butterbeer but stopped in the middle of the doorway as she saw James sitting around eating whilst everyone else was decorating. She raised her brow causing him to look up, his facial expression that of a deer caught in headlights.

"James?" her voice taking on a questionable tone. "Why are you eating on the couch and not helping?"

He rolled his eyes and threw her a look, "I'm the birthday boy Lily, that's why!"

She hit him lightly on the head, "James what would your mother say?"

He looked up at her, his brow furrowed and swallowed his chips. When a voice behind them interrupted the group.

"She would say, James Potter, get off your lazy behind and get some work done, the world doesn't revolve around you!" James' head snapped around as he looked at the figure who was standing in the doorway. James jaw dropped and his face paled as he stood up, as if caught doing something naughty. Those scattered around the room let out a cheer as they saw the beautiful woman standing in the door.

"Mrs P!" Sirius exclaimed and hopping down from the ladder he was perched on. He strode over to the greying woman and embraced her tightly.

"Sirius!" she laughed and hugged him back, a deep voice interrupted the two.

"Sirius, how many times have I had to remind you that my wife is exactly that, my wife." The group laughed at Mr Potters exclamation. Mr Potter walked over to his son and clapped him on the shoulder before embracing him,

"Happy birthday son!" he exclaimed, A smile spread across James friend as his friends welcomed his parents. James mother pressed kisses all over her son's face, James sheepishly smiled into her embrace, wrapping his arms around her slightly shorter stature.

"I can't believe its been 19 years since I had you James!" she exclaimed, embracing him and passing plates of food into his arms, "It feels like so much longer!"

James grimaced at her words and pulled away slightly, Lily was laughing into her hand. Mrs Potter turned to the girl,

"Don't start laughing Lily!" she pointed at her with laughter, "One day you'll have your own, untameable haired children and you will remember me and this day and you will say- 'She told me so!"

Lily rolled her eyes at the woman, "MY child is going to be well behaved, not a prankster and has tameable hair." James grimaced,

"You know we're not married yet, I can still leave you."

She poked her tongue out at him, "And they're not going to be Quidditch obsessed, and they're not going to go fighting trolls and fighting in secret organisations."

"Dont speak so soon Lily!" Elizabeth laughed, "Sirius already said he was buying his future godson a broom!" Lily turned towards the boys and flung Sirius a stink eye behind his back.

"You won't let him, Liz!" She nudged her best friend who let out a melody of musical laughter. "Promise me!"

"Oh damn Lils, I was thinking of getting him a baby snitch for him to chase around." Liz laughed, "I can't promise you anything."

Mary joined in;" If Sirius doesn't then I will!"

The boys approached the girls who were laughing and sipping on Butterbeer. James looked around the room and turned to his friends,

"You guys didn't even finish decorating."

"Well, Sir James." Wormtail laughed, "We got bored of being bossed around by the birthday boy and decided to rebel."

"Guests are arriving in 10 minutes!" he groaned,

"I think you've forgotten that you have magic, James." Remus snorted causing the rest of the group to burst into peals of laughter.

Minutes later the room was set up and decorated, confetti was falling from the ground, music was blasting, balloons were floating, and streamers hanging. Tables were covered with food and there were two kegs of punch and bottles of Butterbeer and Odgens. Once the guests arrived they danced and ate and had fun, carefree and enjoying their time together, forgetting about the war.

Long after they had all gathered around a table, drunkenly singing happy birthday, with lopsided birthday hats and alcohol stained clothing. After he purposely touched the bottom of the cake only to turn and passionately kiss his future wife to be.

"Give a speech Potter!" Gideons drunken voice yelled over the pandemonium,

"Aw man, you always put me in awkward positions like this!"

"Come on!" Benji exclaimed, as everyone began to chant, 'speech!'

"Well okay then!" he sighed dramatically, "There is something I need to get off my chest."

"Is it your shirt?" Marlene exclaimed from the crowd surrounding them, causing encouraging cheers to echo around the room.

"Sorry to disappoint love!" he took a shot of fire whiskey that Sirius levitated in front of him and Mrs. Potter shook her head in the background, rolling her eyes at her grown up sons antics. "Okay, In all seriousness though, Thanks for coming guys, you're all pretty fun and I love you all."

"You're sappy drunk prongs!" Sirius exclaimed,

"Wait up Padfoot, I'm getting there!" he sighed and let out a laugh, "So I've done a fair bit in my nineteen years, and given mum, dad and Minnie more grey hairs than I can count, may I live long enough that I get to watch my kids do the same."

The room clapped and whistled as they all downed their drinks. Elizabeth buried herself into Sirius's side and let out a laugh at James's toast.

In her mind, she couldn't help but say her own toast.

'May they all celebrate much more birthdays to come.'

* * *

Elizabeth took a letter off of an unknown owl, her curiosity apparent. She felt unsure about opening an unknown letter, especially one with such expensive looking envelope. She cast a magnitude of spells on the letter and it surprisingly came out clear of curses. She bit her lip, on the front of the letter her name was written in very delicate calligraphy. It was definitely from a pureblood, even the owl acted like a stuck up, prissy pureblood.

She cautiously opened the letter, her heart beating in her chest, she was unsure of what to expect.

 _Elizabeth Gilmore,_

 _You have captured the heart of my brother, and for a while now you two have been living in your loved up fantasy life. I apologize that I am about to intrude in that however, I have a matter of utmost importance that I need to discuss with you._

 _You may be wondering why I am contacting my brothers, muggleborn girlfriend, That is because I suspect my brother would rather spit on my grave then speak to me in a civil manner._

 _I request that we meet in the Hogshead, in Hogsmeade today at 2:00 pm; I understand that is a trusted location for you. Please come alone, I promise you that I wish you no harm; in fact, I am willing to take an unbreakable vow upon meeting._

 _I request that you take me up on this offer, I may be able to give you the power to save yourself from this war._

 _Yours Sincerely._

 _RAB._

Her arms trembled as she dropped the letter, she couldn't help but ponder on it. An intelligent person wouldn't even consider the option presented before her. Why would she voluntarily meet with a member of Sirius's family, a Black? But he said he could save them. Could she trust him?

She bit her lip and looked down, There wasn't a choice, she couldn't ignore the offer. She was going to go to the shadiest pub in Hogsmeade, meet with a Black and death eater to boot and hope she would survive.

She was finally going to meet Regulus Black.

* * *

 **Oooooh! All I can say is that the next chapter is quite an erm...interesting chapter! And we welcome back a character that a lot of you guys loved and enjoyed reading! Down below is a sneak peek! Also in your review guess who is returning next chapter, I'll send virtual chocolates to anyone who guesses correctly!**

 _"Now I will face my lord one last time, tonight I will bid farewell to this life and welcome the next."_

 **Now for our weekly (or whenever I update) question, What is your number one non-canon headcanon? In your review answer that and tell me who you think is going to return next chapter! I'm keen as a bean to read your responses.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and are excited for the next one! Since I feel bad about not updating, if you leave a review I'll send you a sneak peek or three!**

 **I love you lots and hope you're having the best day/night!**

 **Ruby xx**


	40. The good days

**Hello my beautiful readers!**

 **Thank you so much for your continuous support and love! We have made it to chapter 40! It is so surreal and i cannot thank you guys enough! Thank you to Beetle126, mazeygrace18, Love . Fiction. 2017, and Dreamy-girl2016 for their reviews last chapter! Thanks a bunch lovelies x I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Some exciting things are coming up!**

* * *

 _"Only those who will risk going too far can possibly find out how far one can go." - T.S Eliot_

Elizabeth placed the hood of her black cloak over her head as she walked out of the alleyway not far from the hogshead, effectively hiding her identity, her wand tucked into her sleeve, she exhaled as she was overwhelmed with guilt, she never told Sirius she was going to visit his own brother, should she have warned him Should she have told him?

Once she reached the heavy wooden doors, she pushed and the moment the foul stench of the bar hit her, she felt the need to vomit and she crinkled the bridge of her nose. She hated the Hogshead, but what surprised her more than anything, was the fact that Regulus Black chose this establishment to meet her at.

She immediately placed herself at the corner seat of the long bench, which was scattered with raggedy drunks, wanting to be as far as she could from the sleazy men. The last thing she needed was to get hurt or in trouble and have to explain why she was at the Hogshead in the first place.

"Butterbeer please!"

Within moments she was crouched over a butterbeer with her hood pulled low enough to hide her facial features completely. As she took a sip she couldn't help but internally laugh at her stupidity, She was sitting in a pub notorious for the shadiest of people, waiting to meet with a death eater, and a Black to boot! Maybe she belonged in the psychiatric ward of St Mungos.

She shuddered as the cold air filled the pub and the door squeaked, signaling the entrance of someone. Feeling a penetrative gaze on her, she knew that the time had come. This was it, there was no turning back. A lanky figure sat himself down on the stool next to her. A wave of nervousness overcame her and she clenched her fists.

"Firewhiskey."

Elizabeth registered her shock at the familiarity of his voice, Regulus sounded so very like his brother; she had not expected that. However, she could note the differences in his tone, Sirius's voice was slightly deeper, but not by much, and dare she say slightly richer, she could say though that Regulus had a pretentiousness in his voice that she could only recall Sirius using when he was mocking his family. However, she would put that down to maturity and age. Regulus was two years younger than Sirius, he was barely an adult. She felt a pang of sorrow at all the poor boy had experienced so far in his life. Boy... Another boy who had been forced into this war.

"I didn't expect you to come." He muttered, Elizabeth turned slightly and lifted the top of the hood so her face was barely visible, a shadow basking over her features. She turned to him and was once again surprised by the resemblance he shared with his brother. At first glance, you wouldn't notice the slight differences, but she did. Regulus's eyes were lighter, his nose longer and had a deeper slope, his hair was curlier than Sirius's which was softly waved, and his lips were fuller. He was handsome, extremely so, he had the typical beauty of a black, but she definitely had her favourite black brother.

"I'm a Gryffindor, I never back down from a challenge." She whispered into her drink and took a sip. He shook his head. They sat in a momentary silence until Elizabeth could stand it no longer, she had an order meeting to get to later on, and a catch up with the group to assist in wedding planning, she didn't have time to sit around waiting for a stubborn Black to spill all his secrets.

"Look, I don't have all day, tell me what you need to tell me." She whispered harshly, "It isn't safe for either of us here."

His Adam's apple was visible as he swallowed thickly, Elizabeth couldn't help but notice that his cheeks looked hollow and his skin pale and clammy, her stomach dropped as she noticed the expression on his face, ever so familiar to her.

"Are you okay? You don't look well?"

He sighed and ran a hand over his pale face.

"I can't tell you much." He whispered, his eyes wide, "I do not regret joining the Dark Lord, I am loyal to the idea of blood purity and I welcome it with open arms; It will help preserve the black family and continue for many generations. I believe that the Dark Lord will be able to change our society, I believe that he is our last hope, but that doesn't mean I approve of his methods."

She furrowed her brow and shook her head in confusion, he wasn't making any sense and every word that was spilling from his full lips were contradicting one another, "What do you mean?"

"He has delved into very deep magic, blood magic, and even worse soul magic." She let out a gasp, what in merlins name, she felt her stomach churning, she had heard things in the department of ministries regarding soul magic and none of it was good. "I will not go into details, I can only tell you that if my suspicions are correct, this war will continue for many years to come. I have found out one of the dark Lords secrets, I can't tell you more than that, I've sworn an unbreakable vow."

She moved closer to him, her blue eyes glowing with indignation and annoyance at his stupidity. "You can't just leave me like that!"

"Yes, I can! You came here to receive the information I was willing to share with you, nothing more, and nothing less!"

"That's not fair!" she spat, her cheeks flushing, he shook his head and let out a cold laugh; his laugh was nothing like Sirius's.

"I want blood purity Elizabeth." He hissed, his steely eyes dark with passion "I just don't want the Dark Lord to utilise his anchors."

She felt as though there was a rock in the pit of her stomach, "An anchor?" she whispered, fear lacing through her voice, "I don't-"

"You're not meant to understand." He raised his hand to her, "You're going to listen to me carefully because I'm not going to repeat myself."

She nodded silently, She couldn't help but wish she never came, she wished she could be ignorant and be able to click her fingers and she'd forget it all. She didn't want this sort of power, she didn't want to be the one with all the information.

As he spoke she could see that untamed power within him, the wildness that all Blacks possessed rising to the surface and now she knew why people feared them. She had faced Bellatrix, she had seen from afar the powers of the Black family, but not this close up/

"Tonight I am going to go somewhere and attempt to destroy one of these anchors, I do not know if I am going to be successful, I do not know what dangers will be in my path; all I know is that it's the right thing to do and that if my lord finds out, he will kill me."

Elizabeth swallowed thickly, "Then why would you-"

He once more laughed, "For once I'm going to be the brave one Elizabeth." She felt her heart drop, she prayed that he was not only doing this in order to prove a point or make a statement. "I'm going to do something that is going to make him proud."

She felt tears gather in her eyes at his statement, "He would rather you alive and safe than hiding from Voldemort or dead!" she hissed, her brow furrowing.

"I know that this is what I need to do, All of this- everything, comes down to this." He whispered and took her hand in his. She felt as though she could cry for him and his lost future.

"One day, someone will thank me for this, and when that time comes, I want you to be the one to tell them that it was me, I want you to tell them that I aided in the defeat of the dark lord."

"Regulus-"

"You're not going to change my mind!" he whispered harshly, his voice cracking slightly, "I am not afraid to die-"

She let out a snort shaking her head, "They all say that until they are begging to live."

He shook his head indignantly, "Tisn'tisnt a life! I will welcome reprieve, I will welcome the afterlife and the fresh start, this is my path, I've accepted it, and now you have to."

Elizabeth felt her heart break for her beloved, "You will break his heart."

She watched his face, as a tear slowly trickled down his hollow cheek, his light grey eyes expressive and unusually kind, very different to moments prior, "He broke mine long ago."

Regulus let out a hiss of pain and clutched his forearm, she squeezed his arm, she could not convey how sick she felt. If Regulus had wanted she could've helped him disappear, and rebuild his relationship with his brother; he could live the life he deserved! "Are you-"

"I have to go." He muttered and looked into her blue orbs, a hesitant smile gracing his features, "Listen, my brothers an idiot and despite being a Gryffindor, he can be the biggest coward, but he loves you more than anything, I can see it in the way he smiles, the way his eyes light up and the way he acts around you. He cares for you more than he's ever cared about anyone."

She felt her cheeks heat up, "You're exaggerating."

"I'm not, he loves you more than life itself and in time you'll see it." He whispered and pulled her into his arms causing her to go frigid. "Take care of him for me, make sure he stays safe, and make sure he doesn't hate me too much after what I do; don't let him mourn me." She felt tears puddle at her shoulder, and her heart continued to fragment as she felt his sorrow. After they separated she looked into his bloodshot eyes as he spoke once more.

"Now I will face my lord one last time, tonight I will bid farewell to this life and welcome the next."

She bit her lip to prevent the tears. It wasn't fair, someone so young shouldn't have to make sacrifices for the old.

"Let me come with you." She cried, ignoring anyone overhearing them, he shook his head,

"One of us needs to stay behind." He whispered, and adjusted his cloak, he bowed and pressed a chaste kiss on the face of her hand, "Goodbye Lady Black."

Her heart pounded in her chest at his words, tears welled up in her eyes as she watched the teenager stalk out of the pub, letting the coldness in once again. She sat back down on the bench and shook her head, and placed it in her hands.

How would she face Sirius knowing this, how could she live with the guilt of possibly being one of the last people to speak to his baby brother… in her heart she knew she must keep it from him, it was not her secret to tell.

"Firewhiskey please!' She called out to Aberforth, who nodded once more and placed the shot glass in front of her. She looked at the time on her watch and sighed, She had to go soon, and face Sirius, face her friends… she downed the shot and grimaced at the burning taste.

She needed more than fire whiskey to get through today.

* * *

Mary squeezed Remus's hand as they strolled down Trafalgar square, a large smile on her face as the crisp wind blew through her blonde hair. He looked down at her as she did so, his heart large as he watched the expression on her face.

He loved her, Merlin he did not know another person in the world who made him feel so free and young, she made him laugh and cry and feel whole. And on this night, she also made him feel as though he was going to contract the flu from the unusually cold spring morning.

She glanced up at him, a smirk on her face as she heard his teeth chattering, rolling her eyes she laughed.

"Are you not a wizard?"

His cheeks flushed causing her to laugh harder and tuck herself into his side, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and slowed his pace to a leisurely stroll. He subtly cast a warming charm over both of them causing her to sigh in pleasure against him.

Walking past a large row of restaurants he stopped them in the middle of the street causing sighs of indignation around them. Mary let out a breathy laugh at the expense of the Londoners with their typical stick up the arse attitudes.

"Brunch then a movie? Or movie then brunch?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "If I was anybody else you would just have popcorn for brunch."

He laughed heartily, he gazed at her with such warmth it caused her cheeks to flush, "I know you like your three meals a day."

Mary swatted Remus lightly and let out a laugh, throwing her head back. Remus's hazel eyes caught the smooth flesh of her neck and was overwhelmed with desire for her.

"Luckily for you, it's nearly that time of the month-"

He furrowed his brow, "That's not lucky for me."

"Hush you." she giggled and grabbed his arm, pulling him along the sidewalk towards the cinema down the road, "I'm craving popcorn right now."

"Hmmm well my wallet won't mind that." he laughed causing her to look back at him and raise her brow,

"Maybe we'll get some dinner tonight aye." she laughed causing him to stick his tongue out at her. She turned to him and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, "What movie are we seeing?"

"I have no idea what is even on Mare," he whispered, pressing a kiss on her cheek, she looked up at him and flashed him a bright smile,

"Aw damn." she whispered as they neared the cinema, "Now we'll have to awkwardly stand around as we choose the movie."

"Nothing wrong with that." he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him, kissing her neck, "We'll just choose whatever starts next."

She turned to face him, her face screwed up, "What if it's bad?" she whined, her eyes wide,

"Well we'll never know unless we try it." he whispered then leaned closer, "I'm sure we'll be able to find other ways to occupy our time."

She let out a soft laugh and buried her head in the crevice of his chest.

"Times like these I get hit by the realization of how much I love you," she whispered, he looked down and brushed her blonde locks away from her face.

Remus did not think he could ever put into words the way she changed his life, the way she brought hope and light into a previously bleak future. She gave him hope that one day they would get married, and both would have successful jobs and kids. When he was with her he felt whole, and he could forget that lying beneath it all he was a werewolf.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Mary looked up at him and smiled, "Can we watch RockyII?"

He flushed slightly causing her to raise an eyebrow, "I've heard it's not that great." he muttered,

"Hmmm where from?" she looked into his eyes as he shuffled his feet on the concrete and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Oh here and there."

"We live in wizarding London, most people haven't even heard of movies." She bit her lip to hide her laughter. "Remus, did you watch it already?"

He looked down at her guiltily and flashed her a smile, "Okay yes, the boys and I came down last Thursday to watch it." he gave her a pleading look as he saw the expression on her face, "Mare, I will buy you the most healthy, most beautiful brunch afterwards."

Mary was stifling her laugh as she saw him stuttering and stumbling over his words and turning into a blushing schoolgirl. She flashed him a large toothy smile causing him to sigh in relief,

"I don't mind!" she laughed, "Merlin do your thing, as long as it's not criminal or going to get you killed or captured I'm happy, I'm not your mother." she bit her lip and looked up at him, wrapping her arms around his trim waist, slipping her hands under his shirt causing him to shudder against her. "I mean we can always watch the movie about cars in Australia."

He looked down at her, feeling guilty, "We can still watch it, I don't mind."

She winced and looked up pressing a kiss to his lips, "It's fine." she smiled against his lips, "I don't want to watch a boring movie." she spoke against his lips,

He raised an eyebrow and pulled her closer, her warm breath tickling his face, "Well I guess we'll never know if we don't try it."

She rolled her eyes as they separated with a laugh, "Come up with your own lines prat!"

He watched as she walked ahead to get the tickets, his heart beating rapidly in his chest and warm spreading through his veins...he was so lucky to love her and even luckier to have her love him back.

* * *

Elizabeth barely stumbled as she flew out of Mrs Longbottom's fireplace, having become accustomed to floo travel by now. She let out a cough; she hated floo, she hated how it always ruined her work clothes and she had to use cleaning charms, and then scent charms because she smelt like smoke, and fix her hair… She did not think there would be a day where she would say she preferred apparition, but she did, she truly did… unless she was to splinch herself, then she might prefer floo travel.

She scanned the room, Elizabeth smiled once she caught the eyes of her beloved, sitting next to James and Lily. He flashed her a smile, Elizabeth felt her stomach flutter as his eyes scanned her up and down, taking in her attire, which while simple, was alluring.

"Hey, I missed you this morning." He whispered as she leant down and pressed a kiss to his full lips, She gave him an apologetic smile, guilt gnawing at her insides, she couldn't help but compare the grey of his eyes to the grey of Regulus's, or the cheekbones, the deepness of their voices.

"Sorry." She muttered and sat down in the seat next to him, softly smiling "I had a few errands to run."

He let out a laugh and waved her off, "Don't worry about it."

James leant in, moving away from elderly members of the order, "He just really wanted to be the big spoon so he could rub-"

Lily let out a snort into her cup of water and Elizabeth giggled, as Sirius placed his hand over James's mouth, in which the former licked his palm in retaliation.

"You're so immature!" Dorcas laughed as she walked in and sat next to them. Her face glowing with joy.

"Whats got you so happy?" Lily retorted, chugging down her water,

"I don't know what you're talking about." She muttered with a smug smirk and levitated a cup of coffee towards herself. "Is being happy illegal now?"

Lily bit her lip and leant back in her chair, gazing at Dorcas suspiciously. Sirius let out a guffaw and leant forward, placing his elbows on his knees.

"How many orgasms did you have?" Dorcas spluttered and looked up, her cheeks dotting with pink,

"I-I did-n't!"

"You are sounding far too scandalised!" James winked, and nudged her slightly, "Is Marlene as good as they say?"

"I-I d-di-nt," Her mouth dropped open, she licked her lip and took a deep breath, composing herself, "Who is to say it was only Marlene?"

Elizabeth and Lily burst into laughter at the boy's expressions, which was that of shock.

"You're bluffing!" James exclaimed, shaking his head. A hoarse voice behind them spoke, their voice filled with mirth.

"Says who?" Marlene laughed, her red lips encased around an ever present cigarette. The group turned to face her, she raised an eyebrow and laughed, "And before you even ask Sirius, no I will not join you and Liz for a threesome, that's weird."

"Who are you and what have you become?" James muttered, shaking his head with wide eyes, Marlene winked at him and kissed him on the cheek,

"My names Marlene, but you can call me tonight."

The people surrounding them let out groans at the cheesy line,

"Are you serious?" Lily laughed, uncaring of Marlenes flirtations with her fiancé. They were half way married anyway, he didn't spend seven years chasing after her, only to lose her to Marlene McKinnon.

"No that's me!" Sirius barked out laughter as the group laughed. After a while they quietened down, earning glances of relief from the elders who were beginning to get headaches from their shenanigans.

Elizabeth leant back in her chair and studied their surroundings; It was unusually joyful in the room that day, there were smiles on members faces, laughter was shared between cliques, people were chugging on butterbeer as if there was an unlimited supply. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile, this is what their meetings should be like. Usually, you would walk into the room and immediately be affected by the miserable atmosphere, feel the shroud of darkness and pessimism.

This was what life should be like.

She couldn't help but wonder why they were having a meeting if everybody was so jovial, obviously nobody had died or there had been no attacks, if there had been at least one person would've known before Dumbledore arrives. She opened her mouth to ask the group the very question that had been plaguing her when the fireplace lit up once more and out came Dumbledore. The man serenely moved away from the fireplace which lit up once more, and a tall, broad figure walked out.

Elizabeths mind blanked as she caught the blue eyes of the man, her jaw and many others dropped as they caught sight of the figure. She couldn't believe that he was alive, that he was here.

Bradley…

"Long time no see." His deep voice reverberated around the room, many of the older members of the order looked at them quizzically, confused about how the youngsters knew the strange man.

"You bloody legend!" James exclaimed, jumping up and shaking his hand, a smile alight on his face

"Unbelievable! We thought you died!" Sirius followed his best friend, shaking man's hand.

Bradley let out a deep laugh, he pushed his shoulder length blonde hair away from his face and shook his head at them fondly.

"The way you lot are acting, you'd think I'd have defeated Voldemort!"

The group laughed at his statement, Bradley turned to the rest of the order having momentarily forgotten there were people there who did not know him. He raised a hand and waved at them, sending them a flirtatious grin.

"I'd be surprised if you didn't know who I was." He winked at McGonagall whose lips thinned at his flirtatious behaviour, "Johnathan Bradley, former and best defence against the dark arts professor, trained this lot up." He nodded towards their group, Moody let out a guffaw at the man's pompousness from the corner of the room.

Bradley made his rounds, and Dumbledore merely conversed with members. Obviously, the meeting was just a formality in order to introduce Bradley to the order. Once the man forcibly tolerated older members and their prying, he was able to make his way over to them, relief tattooed on his face.

Elizabeth stood up as he approached, she felt so glad that they were reunited, he had become one of those teachers that did so much without even realising they did, and she was so thankful for his guidance and wisdom. He was one of the teachers she knew she would look back at and thank for all he had done and all the effort he had put in.

"Johnathan." She cheekily retorted causing the man to roll his eyes and smirk,

"That'll be 10 points from Gryffindor for blatant disrespect Miss Gilmore." She flashed him a smile causing him to guffaw,

"Don't be such a sour puss, Johnathan!" Dorcas laughed, her cheeks tinged pink, "You're not our teacher anymore!"

He let out an exaggerated sigh and slumped into a chair. "Ah true, I guess I can let you get away with that."

Sirius leant forward, leaning on his elbows. "Where have you been?" he questioned the man, "You dropped off the face off the earth, we all thought you died!"

Bradley placed his hands behind his head and sighed, he shook his head and let out a soft laugh, "Here, there, everywhere."

Marlene rolled her eyes and let out a sarcastic sounding laugh, "That was irritatingly vague."

He raised an eyebrow at her, taking in her appearance, "Perhaps that was the point, Miss…" She looked at him and bit her lip,

"Marlene McKinnon."

Elizabeth leant over to Lily who was watching the exchange keenly, "And here I thought she was going to use that ridiculous line again!" Lily let out a laugh causing many of them to turn to her, she flashed them an innocent smile.

"I went to lay low for a while." Bradley sighed, "Voldemort knew who I was and my strengths and weaknesses so I disappeared for a while hoping for him to forget about me for a while, and it worked." He nodded, everyone was drawn into his conversation, "I went everywhere, From Italy to Tobago to Peru to Seychelles to Cambodia to Australia." He flashed them a smile.

Elizabeth couldn't help but be enthralled by his stories, from her peripheral vision she saw James glanced at her at the mention of travelling, remembering her secret desire. This man had travelled so much that he had even gone to Tobago! She leant forward, disbelieving of the tale he was weaving.

"I thought that if I was going to fight to the death, I was going to enjoy my life before it." He muttered stealing a butterbeer off the table. "And I did, I went to countries that had never heard Voldemorts name, avoided the wizarding community and lived as a muggle with some assistance. But then I had a reign check and decided it was time to come back, hence why I'm here." He gestured to himself.

"I went to Dumbledore who filled me in on everything that has been happening, he told me about you guys and your jobs, your commitments to the Order and to one another." At the last part, he glanced at Frank and Alice as well as James and Lily. "And I have to say that I am uncannily proud of you lot, you have accomplished much in the last nine months, and I am honoured to say that I played a part in preparing you and sculpting you into the people you are today."

They sat stunned into silence by his heartfelt words, nobody knew what to say so they just sat there gawking.

Elizabeth cracked a smile at the blonde man, speaking first, she couldn't help but feel laughter bubbling within her,

"Thanks, Professor Johnathan!"

The man shook his head as he let out a deep chain of laughter. "For a moment there I thought you were going to properly address me, alas I was disappointed."

She smiled, "Well life's not fair professor, you made it a point to tell us that every lesson."

The group was once more, sent into peals of laughter. Sirius leaned forward, his brow raised,

"You said you went to Australia, the home of our criminals, I must ask you if you saw a kangaroo."

* * *

Not that I'm complaining about eating food, but why aren't the house elves cooking for the wedding?" Sirius questioned as they tightened their cloaks around them, as the brisk spring air blown.

James rolled his eyes, "The house elves are cooking."

Sirius stopped in his path, absorbing James words, his face contorting with confusion. "Then why the hell are we trying food?"

"So the house elves know what to cook Sirius!" Lily laughed, the sound carrying through the breeze. James wrapped an arm around her as they were seated in the restaurant.

"Why are you complaining mate?" James laughed causing Sirius to nudge him in the side.

Elizabeth couldn't help but sigh with relief as her backside touched the plush leather chair, her legs were aching from the amount of walking she'd done, which was an abnormal amount considering she could apparate most places. She was hungry, and the only thing she'd consumed was a Butterbeer in the afternoon. She completlely blanked out at the introduction, ignoring the cute blonde waitor who was serving them.

"Madam, this is the Honey roast vegetable tart with a goats cheese glaze." Elizabeths mouth dropped open as she profusely thanked the waitor. She immeadiantly dug into it, moaning loudly at the explosion of flavour in her mouth. Sirus sniggered as he pulled the plate closer to him. Her eyes widened as she gazed at him,

"What the hell Sirius!" she whispered loudly, "Have your own."

"It's for both of us Lizzie." He kissed her cheek as he took a bite of the art, his eyes widening in surprise, "Besides sharing is caring!"

She rolled her eyes and reluctantly shared the meal with him,

"James, Lily, Jily, Lames, you two better have this on your menu otherwise I will strangle you both in your sleep!" she pointed at them with her fork to emphasise her point.

Lily snorted as she took a bite of the other entrée, Smoked duck breast with butternut squash and sage risotto, her eyes widened as she tasted it, she gestured towards it and spoke, "And this…definitely this." She snorted in amusement, "Petunias fat whale of a husband is going to spontaneously combust at how good this food is."

James snorted into his glass of wine, which he had ordered simply because, 'that's what all mature rich guys drink.' In which Lily had laughed so much they were sure she was going to choke on her saliva, and retorted back with, 'James you may be rich, but you are not mature.'

The group was salivating by the time the main courses were presented to them. And once again they were not disappointed.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at Lily who was biting her lip and glancing at the three meals placed before them.

"I'm not sure which ones to choose!"

Sirius snorted into the Slow cooked Sussex pork belly, crispy crackling, parsnip puree, Bramley apple & sage compote; his eyes filled with mirth, and with a full mouth he still spoke causing gasps and groans of disgust.

"You do realise that the house elves are making the food and that you don't really have to choose two meals, you have to choose your favourites."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah but I want it to be set out like that, and I don't want to have gallons of left overs."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement, "No I agree." She turned to Lily, "The less choice there is the less debating and thought goes into the food they're consuming."

"Just listen to us ladies Sirius!" Lily laughed, taking a bite of the Salmon main dish. "We never go wrong!" she winked at Liz who laughed as she too took a bite out of the salmon.

Elizabeth chuckled and looked up, "So we've got the dresses planned and bought." Lily nodded in confirmation as Elizabeth paused,

"Yeah, we've just got the final fitting in a months time, shoes are bought, jewellery planned and we're taking care of hair and makeup ourselves. We've tasted cakes, we're tasting foods. Music is done, venue and ceremony planned."

"Merlin woman." Sirius interjected, "Whats left to plan?"

Lily raised an eyebrow venomously, "We have plenty of the laborious work left to do, we have to practice our first dance-"

"You have to practice that?" Sirius questioned, his eyebrows raised comically.

"Well no." she answered bashfully, "But that's not all, we have to decorate, discuss seating plans, get around to people who haven't RSVPed so we know if they're coming or not, create nametags, favours, write speeches- which you two have to do aswell!"

"We have to write speeches?" Sirius choked out his face paling rapidly.

"Of course, you're the best man! Its part of the deal." Sirius flashed him a smirk,

"Then perhaps you needed Moony as your best man because he wouldn't dare tell everyone about your most embarrassing moments."

Elizabeth and Lily laughed as James's face paled rapidly, obviously not having thought of that all those months ago.

Lily cleared her throat as they calmed down, moments later. She gestured for the waiter to bring the desserts out.

Their jaws dropped at the barrage of desserts brought out, Lily and James had decided they were not going to hold back on the desserts.

Elizabeth grabbed a hot churro and dipped it in chocolate and placed it In her mouth. Sirius smirked as he watched her and grabbed the other end of the churro and bit off the end. Elizabeths face contorted in annoyance as she placed it back on the plate.

"I was going to dip that end in the chocolate!" she exclaimed, "Now I can't."

Lily let out a laugh, "I don't know about you Liz, but I am double dipping."

Elizabeth winked at her best friend and turned to Sirius who was shamelessly dipping the churro into the white chocolate dip.

"Lizzie, today I lost my churro-inity."

She double took, "You've never had a churro before!"

His cheeks flushed slightly at her surprised expression,

"I can't believe that!" she gasped.

The table erupted into laughter at the line, and Elizabeth couldn't help but look around and beam at her group of friends. She couldn't believe that they were sitting here helping plan James and Lily's wedding, and for once, all was well.

But she did not realize that while she had been laughing and eating churros, Regulus Black was drinking a deadly poison that would lead him to an untimely death.

* * *

 **What did you think? Did anyone reckon that Bradley was the one returning! Only one person got it half right hehe! Let me know down below! The next chapter is definitely an erm...interesting one (prepare yourself with tissues!) Spoiler down below!**

 _He was another lost life, another martyr in this godforsaken war._

 _Lady Elizabeth Gilmore Black..._

 **Hmmmm i wonder what this could mean, I feel very sadistic right now, cackling behind my screem! Thank you once again for your constant support these previous 40 chapters! It means the world to me and hearing your feedback makes my heart grow. Please don't forget to follow, favorite and review! I send spoilers back hehe!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Ruby xx**


	41. Lessons in love

**Hey guys! (I'm trying something new, someone help me come up with something!)**

 **Once again I apologise for the delay, but guess what guys... ITS NEARLY HOLIDAYS WHICH MEANS MORE WRITING! Thank you so much to Beetle126, Love. fiction. 2017, LacoMC, and Dreamy-girl2016 for your kind words and reviews! Sending virtual hugs and kisses!**

 **Enjoy the chapter and i am not responsible for the tissue boxes you go through!**

* * *

"Love _is but the discovery of ourselves in others, and the delight in the recognition."- Alexander Smith_

Elizabeth dwindled down the corridor, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She felt like she had been run over by a hoard of house elves and that goblins were dropping gold on her head. She yawned, covering her mouth as she automatically walked over to the kettle and flicked it on, she ignored Sirius who was sitting on the table just looking out the window and continued to make herself a cup of tea; really, what she needed was a cup of coffee, or something with a strong caffeine intake, but the problem was she couldn't stand the smell of coffee let alone the taste.

She stirred half a teaspoon of sugar into her cup of tea and turned around to sit at the table but paused mid-step, her face contorting in confusion as she saw Sirius sitting at the table. She looked up at the clock in the corner in surprise, was it daylight savings already?

"I thought it was Tuesday?" she asked him and plopped down in the seat, taking a small sip of her tea, Sirius looked up and her heart stopped as she looked into his swollen eyes and panic swelled within her, what had happened? What was wrong? Who?- she felt her stomach churn at the thought, James? Lily? Remus? Mary? Alice? Frank?

"Sirius?" she whispered resting her hand on his forearm, her eyes wide, "What happened?"

He looked up at her and his lip trembled, she could see the disbelief on his face, her guilt and shock in his eyes and even worse, the slump in his posture, the paleness of his skin. He opened his mouth to speak and then shut it back, he pushed the crumpled daily prophet towards her.

Elizabeth looked down at it and felt dread within her, she looked down and felt all the blood drain from her face.

 _REGULUS BLACK…DEAD?_

She felt her heart begin to race, and her hands trembled as she picked it up to read the article further. The image splayed on the front of the Prophet was of Regulus, obviously attending a pureblood event, donned in black formal dress robes, his hair tied back into a low bun and tied with a black ribbon, his handsome face alight with a smile. Looking so unbelievably like his brother that she needed to look up and see Sirius sitting in front of her... It couldn't be true, he couldn't be…

 _I know that this is what I need to do_

 _I want you to tell them that I aided in the defeat of the dark lord_

 _I've accepted it_

 _I am not afraid to die-"_

She felt raw rage within her, it was all placed before her, but she had put too much faith in him, she had believed he would come to his senses, but it seemed both brothers were as idiotic as one another. She felt a wave of guilt and grief come over her, she had been one of the last people to have seen him, he had told her what he was doing, she could've stopped him, he had told her to her face that he had accepted that he would die, and she had sat there and ignored it. And now her boyfriend was sitting there broken hearted, and she could've prevented it.

She had caused him this pain.

She was surprised to feel tears well in her eyes and her vision become blurred as she lowered her hand to Sirius's and squeezed in comfortingly. She felt a deep sorrow in her chest at the thought of Regulus Black, at his misguided beliefs, his lost potential, his sheer intelligence and his skills. He had left this world and become apart of the next, just as he seemed to have wished. It made her heart heavy to think that someone so young, so full of life and love, had lost their life. That his grey eyes would never gaze adoringly at his beloved, his muscular arms would never encase a child, he would never use the traditional walking stick of Lord Black… He was another lost life, another martyr in this godforsaken war. She felt ashamed to not know if he had been martyred on her side or his side.

It was disgusting, she mused, as she watched Sirius try to mask his grief. It was disgusting that the future Lord Black died and all that was done was a mere newspaper article published announcing it.

"Sirius." She whispered lovingly, running a hand through his curls, He looked up and shook his head, interjecting,

"Please don't give me your sympathy." He whispered, squeezing her hand back, "Just please…" his voice cracked and she could see tears well up in his grey eyes, she felt her heart shatter at the pain on his face, She immediately stood and moved to the chair next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, he moved closer to her and buried his face in the crook of her neck and let out a choked sob.

"Lizzie." He choked out, she held him tighter and felt tears dampen the visible skin of her shoulder, "Hi-his gone." He cried, "My baby brother." He sobbed.

She hated that there was nothing she could do as she held him, whatever could've been done wasn't done, and she wanted to rip her hair out over it.

* * *

Sirius grimaced as the scalding fire whiskey burnt the insides of his throat, he wanted it all to go, he wanted the throbbing pain in his chest to dissipate, he wanted to forget about Regulus, he wanted to forget about how he hurt his brother, how he abandoned him- he wanted to forget about all the good times, he wanted to forget how he had once loved his family, how he had once belonged.

He didn't think it would hurt this much.

His relationship with his little brother had been in tatters for years, it had been torn apart by this misplaced war, by his desire to be different, and his brothers to be perfect, it had been desolated by their families beliefs…

The burning anger with him scalded him more than the fire whiskey ever could; and the memories…the memories were the worst because he had spent years burying them deep in the sand, but the problem with sand was that with a single breath it was blown away.

He never hated his brother, despite his proclamations over the years, hated no…disappointed yes, he was disappointed in his brother and the choices he had made, no, on the contrary, he loved his brother very much, if anyone was to have kept him from running away it was Regulus.

He hated that his brother died thinking he hadn't cared.

 _One of his earliest memories was running through the corridors of Grimmauld place, chasing Regulus as they played Dark wizards and Aurors, twigs in their hands as wands._

" _You cant catch me! You cant catch me!" Regulus ran as fast as his small legs could take him, Sirius purposely ran slowly so it was fair, Regulus's laughter echoed through the corridor, they were infectious!_

 _Sirius laughed as he quickened his pace, "Oh I think I will!" he laughed as he caught up to his shorter brother and grabbed him into his arms, tackling to the ground and tickling him._

* * *

" _Sirius let me have a go!" Regulus stamped his foot on the ground, his voice laced with annoyance, "You've been on it for ages!"_

 _Sirius rolled his eyes and yelled down, "It's my broom!" he proclaimed, "I can stay on it however long I like!"_

" _Mum said you had to give me a go!" Regulus yelled, his cheeks flushing with anger, and tears welling up in his eyes, Sirius looked around purposely and shrugged,_

" _I don't see mum anywhere!" he did a flip in the air causing Regulus to let out an angry cry. Sirius sighed and clenched his teeth. He flew down to the ground and slid forward on the broom. Regulus glared at him._

" _Well come on then! We don't have all day!" Regulus's face lit up and he raced forward and jumped onto the back, "Hold on tight! Or I'll laugh at you when you split your head open after falling."_

 _Regulus giggled as he wrapped his arms around his brother's waist, "I'll laugh at you when mum's yelling at you."_

 _Sirius raised his eyebrows at his brother as they flew higher and higher,_

* * *

" _Will you hate me if I'm a Slytherin?" Regulus asked quietly as they watched the stars from the highest balcony of 12 Grimmauld place,_

" _Of course not!" Sirius replied back, without a doubt, "Family always comes first. You know that."_

 _Regulus looked up at him and shuddered, his eyes wide with fear, "What if I'm a Hufflepuff?"_

 _Sirius let out a laugh and smirked, "You won't be! You're a black!"_

 _Regulus groaned, "Sirius! They said that about you!"_

 _He looked down at his younger brother and sighed, running a hand through his brother's dark curls, "You'll be a Slytherin Regulus, you're a better Black then I could ever hope to be."_

 _Regulus gave him a cheesy grin, "I better be, you're an awful Black!"_

* * *

 _"Cissa!" Regulus groaned as she plopped a cap on his head, "It's bad enough you put me in this butler outfit, now you have to put me in a cap!"_

 _Sirius turned as he adjusted the fake sword on his hip, "But you look so cute Reg!"_

" _Do I?" Andromeda turned to Sirius causing his eyes to widen in shock at the thickness of the white powder she had covered her face in, the red lipstick reaching up to her cheekbones and the tip of her nose too coloured red, her curls charmed into rainbow colours._

" _No you look hideous!" he laughed, "The only thing good about that outfit is that it makes me laugh!" Andy let out a laugh,_

" _Well that's good!" she exclaimed, "That's a clowns job!"_

 _Narcissa stood up from the dressing table, the long sleeves of her mother's robes dragging along the floor, and rougue all over her face, "Do I look like a lady yet?" she preened,_

 _Bellatrix tightened the bandana around her head and adjusted her large hoop earrings, covering her eyes with the eye patch, "No."_

 _The group laughed and begun to explore their surroundings, pretending to be on their treasure hunt, it was a tradition, Just as yule was, to always have a treasure hunt on the eve of Halloween._

* * *

" _I can't believe I have to sit around by myself while you're all dancing and having fun!' Regulus moaned as he flung himself back onto the bed, watching as Sirius adjusted his bow tie in the mirror and Andromeda sat on the wooden chair, the fabric of her silk teal dress spilling over the chair, and the shining embroidery gleaming in the lighting of the room, her posture impeccable in her highnecked neckline, it was a beautiful gown in Sirius's opinion, classy, and even better it had Walburga black shaking her head in disapproval because Andromedas shoulders were visable to virile young men. Sirius couldn't help but snort while imagining his mother's reaction to Bellatrix's attire for the night._

" _At least you don't have to wear dress robes!" Sirius retorted, running a hand through his hair,_

" _I would wear dress robes! I don't care!" he flung his arms up in the air in exasperation. A high pitched laugh sounded from the doorway, and Bellatrix sauntered in, clad in a deep burgundy, low cut dress._

" _Reggie!" she pressed a kiss to his cheek, staining his cheek with dark red lipstick, "Next year all you will do is complain, and you know what I will tell you." She whispered, Narcissa rolled her eyes as she made her way in, clad in a pale pink, high cut, long sleeve gown._

* * *

" _I told you so."_

" _You were right Sirius!" He groaned as he took a sip of punch, Sirius let out a bark of laughter and shook his head, his hair flying around as he did._

" _Don't let Bella hear you say that!" Regulus let out a laugh, just deep enough to pronounce him a teenager, his smile mirroring his brothers._

" _Trust me I wont!" he shook his head and grimaced as a ditzy blonde winked at him from afar, "I wont give her the satisfaction of saying, I told you so!"_

 _Sirius looked at his brother and gave him a knowing look, pride welling within him as she watched his brother blush._

" _Who is she?" Sirius laughed at his red faced brother who was trying to hide in his cup of pumpkin juice, "Come on spill!"_

" _No Sirius!" Regulus whined, turning redder by the second, "Theres no one!"_

" _Bullshit!" he nudged his brother, "Come on, I'll give you some tips…"_

 _Regulus bit his lip and rolled his eyes, "Shes way out of my league Sirius. Its not going to happen!"_

" _Regulus, If theres one thing I want you to learn from me its this," he leant closer to his brother, "You're a Black, nobodies too good for a black!"_

* * *

 _A knock sounded on Sirius's bedroom door, loud enough that it could be heard over the loud heavy metal echoing through the room._

" _COME IN!" Regulus peeked his head through with a grin on his handsome face, Sirius, upon seeing it was his brother waved his wand and lowered the music, beckoning him to move forward and come sit on his bed with him._

 _Sirius let out a laugh as his brother gaped at the posters of muggle models in bikinis, and the shiny motorbikes, even the ones where there was both motorbikes and models…they were Sirius's personal favourites._

" _Whats up?" Sirius questioned, lying back on the bed with his arms behind his head._

 _Regulus pulled a large wrapped parcel from behind his back, "Its midsummers eve." He whispered with a smile, his cheeks flushed from the winter cold, "We always open it together."_

 _Sirius grinned and sat up excitedly, "Uncle Alphards?"_

 _Regulus rolled his eyes in amusement, "Who else would give us gifts on midsummers eve Siri?" he whispered, worried that his parents would walk past, "Uncle Alphard always had a flair for the rebellious."_

" _I had to have inherited it from somewhere!" Sirius laughed. The two boys looked at one another, Sirius gazed into his brothers eyes that were near identical to his, and smirked, rolling his eyes at his brother's puppy dog eyes, " Oh alright, You open it first, I did it last year."_

 _Regulus let out a laugh and immeadiantly teared into the gharish wrapping paper, "I wasn't going to wait for your approval!"_

* * *

 _"So that's it?" Regulus stated, glaring at him from the doorway as he threw everything he could into his trunk, "You're just going to up and leave?"_

 _Sirius looked up, his eyes hardened as he stared at his brother, whose face was unreadable,_

" _Yes." He replied, Regulus grinded his teeth and shook his head, his face redenning with anger,_

" _Tell me Sirius?" he questioned, deathly calm despite her exterior visage, "Is it that easy, to just up and leave, abandon us, what happened to family comes first?"_

" _You would never understand!" Sirius yelled, throwing his arms up, "You're the perfect son, the perfect heir, the perfect Black! You would never understand how I feel! For once I'm going to do something for me! All my life I have always considered family." He shook his head angrily, "Well I'm over this shit!"_

 _He zipped his bag up and made his way past Regulus, pushing past him and storming down the stairs, he didn't see the tears well up in his brothers eyes,_

 _Regulus shook his head angrily, pain etched over his face, "Then Leave!' his voice cracked. "If we mean that little to you then leave!"_

 _Sirius stopped in the middle of the corridor, clenching his jaw, conflict welling within him._

" _You could come with me." He muttered, unturning, he didn't want to see the expression on his brothers face, he didn't want to see the pain he was inflicting. It was selfish, it was cowardly, but he'd rather not know._

" _You know I cant." He spat, and Sirius could hear the grief in his voice, "But you can." He growled, "You might as well take that opportunity and live with your new family right."_

 _Sirius shook his head and let out a dark laugh,_

" _Yeah I will, at least they accept me for who I am!"_

" _You're a Black Sirius!" He shouted, his calm visage disappearing, "They will never accept you for who you are and the day you figure that out, you're going to remember me, your brother and say, he told me so. But until you get that through your thick skull…"_

 _He swallowed and took a deep breath, "Gooodbye Sirius."_

 _Sirius would later muse that it was extremely unfinished, there was so much more to say, so many pieces if advice he wanted to give his brother, to tell him to not join Voldemort…but there was no time, no chance…_

" _Goodbye Little brother."_

* * *

" _You cant believe me!" he exclaimed and scoffed, his signature grey eyes glowing with anger that was reflected back in his brothers near identical eyes. "Well I don't believe you!"_

 _Sirius ran a hand over his face and paced on on the spot, shaking his head as he mourned his little brother. The boy that he used to play hide and seek with and build forts with, the boy who used to help him get out of family gatherings and steal their fathers wand._

" _How can you do this?" Sirius asked him, feeling pain searing in his heart, "How can you do it?"_

 _Regulus felt his chest ache as he watched the man he admired so much, feel ashamed of him._

" _No, the question is how can you do it?" Regulus felt years of resentment overwhelm the paternal feelings of love and care for his brother, "How can you live with yourself knowing what you did?"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _You left me." He spat, his voice laced with venom, "Sirius you left me knowing what would happen to me!" He felt his body tremble with rage, "You left me with them, you left me to take care of everything and to take the fall for every single thing!"_

 _Sirius opened his mouth to defend himself, but never got a chance,_

" _No Sirius! You ruined everything! You know, when you left, before mother could even burn you off the tapestry, she turned to me and she crucioed me! For days they punished me!" Sirius felt himself recoil at his brothers words. "I still have scars from that day and every day since!"_

 _Sirius never felt such guilt in his life, his brother had suffered deeply for his abandonment. He had left his brother to the environment that he left. To his parents that had no qualms in punishing their children, the parents that expected too much, he felt guilt in knowing that the moment he walked out of that door his family would've automatically put all the pressure on Regulus to be perfect._

" _You left Sirius, just like the coward you are, and now you blame me for finally making a choice in my life?" He spat, pointing at his brother, "In case you've forgotten, you left, you have no right to tell me what to do anymore."_

And then he remembered his brothers final words to him,

" _No Sirius, I'm so over your shit, the next time I see you its going to be when you're on your hind legs begging the dark Lord to accept you." Sirius snorted and shook his head, "You hate to admit it big brother, but you're just as Black as Bella, just as cowardly, just as bloodthirsty, just as arrogant and just as dark; You're just prolonging it. But one day you're going to look in the mirror, and all you'll be able to think about is what I told you today, and how I was right and how despite your rebelliousness and twisted morals, you truly are the perfect heir of the black family."_

 _Sirius could honestly admit that he felt like he was going to cry at the harshness of his brothers words, at the cruel undertones, the hate he was spewing. He couldn't believe it._

" _I don't know you anymore." Sirius whispered in resignation, "You've changed."_

 _Regulus nodded and licked his bottom lip, "The feelings mutual, Good bye brother."_

And it seemed, years after abandoning his brother, he finally regretted what he had done. If only for leaving his brother, he regretted it.

* * *

Elizabeth watched as he dragged himself around the kitchen, clad in black dress pants, cloak, shirt and scarf. She raised an eyebrow, she did not expect him to be out and about so soon after his brother's death, it had only been two days since he found out after all…

"Where are you off to?" she wrapped her arms around his waist, inhaling his unique scent, sandalwood mingled with leather, petrol, smoke and wet dog, he turned slightly and pressed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Gringotts wanted to meet with me." He muttered, running a hand over his pale unshaven face, "Before the official reading of the will, Reg must've told them about our situation or something, I'm not sure." He shook his head and leant over the bench. She stood next to him, watching his facial expressions.

"There's something you're not telling me." She whispered, laying her hand on his forearm, rubbing circles on him. He looked up at her and exhaled, using his free hand to run a hand through his hair,

"The funerals this afternoon." His voice was hoarse from disuse, "I think I will stay towards the back or something." He looked up at her blank face, unsure of her reaction, "His my brother, I can't not go to his funeral."

Elizabeth looked into his eyes, she loved that about him, his sincerity, his kindness, his loyalty… She couldn't say no, she couldn't force him not to go, he would do it despite her wishes anyway. She was surprised he even told her, and that spoke volumes about the trust he had in her, it made her heart swell with pride.

She exhaled and nodded, biting her lip and rubbing his forearm.

"Go." She whispered, "For both, your sakes, just promise me you'll be careful." She looked into his steel grey eyes, "Promise me."

He flashed her a smile, and her heart swelled, it was the first smile she'd seen from him in days, he snorted slightly,

"I promise."

* * *

Sirius hid behind a thick oak tree, surrounded by shrubs, a tree that Regulus and himself would frequent at when they were running away from their family and avoiding having to look at century-old graves. He couldn't help but notice how miserable the cemetery was, all the grave markers were marble, all black or grey, The past lords of the house of Black's were larger than the others, the heirs second largest and the females the smallest.

His brother was just another stone.

He felt anger bubble within him, one-day Cissa and Bellas kids would also run away in boredom like he and Regulus had done. Andy and himself were disowned, and Regulus… he would never have children. From afar he saw his mother and father, being uncommonly affectionate with one another, which wasn't affectionate at all. He raised an eye at the pair, how unusual. His father's arm was wrapped around his mother's waist and she was leaning slightly on him. Figures, Regulus was always her favourite.

He wished his heart didn't hurt as he watched his family, he wished that he didn't feel the urge to approach his mother and father. He wished that he couldn't see how they had aged since he'd last seen them. He looked into his father's face and all he saw was his brother, what he could've been. He sees dark curls, thick eyebrows, sloped nose, he sees high cheekbones and full lips… But then he looked at his mother, and it was like he looked into a mirror; she was the feminine version of himself. Her wavy locks were pulled back into a severe bun that stretched her face, he could see strands of grey at her temples, her nose was slightly sloped, but straighter than his fathers, her cheeks high but full, her top lip slightly upturned… he couldn't help but see how her beauty had diminished, how that glow that illuminated the room faded, and how her face was even paler than before, but the only lines creasing her skin were crows feet between her brows, how she looked warped and sad. He couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt at knowing that no matter how much she had despised him, she had loved him, and she had mourned him in secret.

He couldn't help but take a calming breath as he saw death eaters all around the premises, all people Regulus had known and touched the lives of.

Sirius watched as members of his once family moved away, disapparating to Grimmauld Place as he knew they would. And as the area emptied he slowly, slowly moved forward. And once they had all left, he placed his cloak's hood over his head and moved forward, if anybody saw him they would know who he was, but he would rather them have to guess then have confirmation. It was too risky. He could help but snort, what a world he lived in, he couldn't even go to his brothers funeral without having to disguise himself.

He felt tears building in his grey eyes as he moved closer to the black Greystone, he knew it to be empty, there wasn't even a body to recover, rumour had it that the tapestry had registered his brother's death and that's how they found out. His brother's body was just laying somewhere, rotting and alone. He had been too young, he was barely a man, still a child; vulnerable to the cruelties of their world… He clenched his jaw as he traced the inscription etched into the marble, Sirius fell onto the freshly covered dirt, staining his pants. He didn't deserve this, his baby brother…

 _Regulus Arcturus Black II_

 _1961-1979_

 _A loving son, brother, cousin and friend._

 _Too young to have left this world, Loved and never forgotten._

 _Toujours Pur_

He couldn't help the anger that seered through his veins at the gravestone, it was the same, his little brothers grave was as boring as all the other headstones. But he had deserved more, he had deserved the largest, most decorated headstone. His brother deserved the dignity to be buried, his brother deserved to live his life and to reap the rewards of a long and fulfilling life.

It was ironic that the rain began to fall as his tears did, burning his skin with liquid pain…

"Reg." he whispered, his voice hoarse with emotion, "I-I'm so…so sorry." He whispered, feeling the wind blow his hood off, he couldn't even bring himself to care, he let the rain cleanse him. He could smell the aroma of damp soil and wanted nothing more than the kick the dirt away, he wanted to embrace his brother and tell him it would all be alright. He felt undeniable regret taint his soul, he should've helped, he should've stayed, he shouldn't have left him behind.

There was so much he missed out on, congratulating his brother on graduating, hearing about his first girlfriend, getting letters after quidditch matches with recounts, going to his coming of age ball, giving advice, laughing as his brother went through growing pains; and even more that he would miss out on, drinking with his brother, celebrating Christmas, weddings, engagements, work celebrations, promotions… he felt his heart ache with the regret only one who had abandoned his family could feel.

He hadn't known his brother, he hadn't stuck around long enough to know him, was blue still his favourite colour? Had he fallen in love? How many times had he caught the snitch? What motivations did he have that night? What killed him? Was it an order of his lords? Sirius couldn't help the melancholy welling within him, he hadn't known his brother, he had wasted years and countless moments thinking that there were millions ahead.

He couldn't help but feel to blame, had he drive his brother to death, to be reckless and uncaring. Was his abandonment the reason for all this, the catalyst?

Merlin, he wanted to take it all back, just for a minute, just to know, just to hug his brother a little tighter, laugh a little longer, care a little more… he wanted to redo it all…

Gently he outstretched his hand, placing it atop the marble which was slick with rain, his hands covered in wetness as he traced the inscription.

"I love you baby brother." He whispered, shutting his eyes to prevent the burning tears, and stood up, looking back longingly, tears stinging his bloodshot eyes, and apparating out of the graveyard.

* * *

Sirius sat on a park bench in Hyde Park, a coffee placed next to him and a piece of parchment in crumpled in his glove clad hands, eyes bloodshot from this tears. Passerbyers gazed at him questionably because of his attire, but he ignored them, all he could care about was plucking up the courage to read the letter, his brothers final words to himself, delivered with instructions to be passed to him three days before he had passed.

His brother had known he was going to die, his brother was prepared to say goodbye to this life, and hello to the next. He didn't know if he felt proud, or furious with him… He took a deep breath, knowing that no matter what he did he would never be prepared to read his brothers last words to him.

 _Mon frère, Sirius._

 _If you are reading this then I am long gone, and most presumably already six foot under, and despite the fact that we spent the last years apart, I know you well._

 _Our final conversation was brutal, I said things I shouldn't have and I placed the blame of my mistakes on you, a cowardly act, But how could I stand before you and tell you that I made the conscious choice to serve the dark lord, how could I watch your face morph into one of disgust at what I'd become._

 _I'm a monster._

 _Sirius, I've done things I'm not proud of, things that have kept me up at night, things that just the thought of makes me feel like retching, my hands are clamming up as I write this for Merlin's sake. I'm not proud of myself, or my actions. But I need to tell you, I need you to know that I do not blame you, none of this… none of it is your fault. You did not force me to become a death eater, you did not force me to become Bellas puppet or the perfect son of the house of Black…that was all me._

 _But this letter is not about me confessing my sins to you, it is about me bidding you farewell._

 _Sirius, I am not going to make it to my 18_ _th_ _birthday, I'm too far in, too deep in all this. I have found out a secret of the Dark Lords, To Merlin and Morgana I wish I could tell you, but an unbreakable vow prevents me from doing so. I need my magic for the task up ahead. Do not think I do not want our society to be a pureblood one, and that I do not have faith in the dark lord, I merely do not approve of his methods, do not think I'm going to die on your side, definitely not._

 _I'm going to die in three days, It's like I'm a ticking time bomb, the breaths I'm taking are limited, even now as I'm writing this letter, I wonder if it's the last time I will put ink to parchment, I look out the window and see young children running around, just as we did and realise their days are numbered too. I ate a doughnut this morning as I walked through muggle London, I've always wanted to try one, and since I'm going to die I might as well. I sat on a double-decker bus and I have to admit I shed a tear as we passed kings cross, I'm never going to send my children off to Hogwarts, I'm never going to graduate, all the study I put in this year and I'm not even going to sit my NEWTS. I'm never going to feel the warm rays of the sun on my skin, vibrations of the showerhead, or the cleansing that rain upon skin gives you. I can't lie to you Sirius, I feel terrified, I'll only admit that to you, but I am terrified of what the afterlife holds for me, I am afraid of dying, of taking my last breath and leaving everyone behind._

 _Even by the small chance, I survive, the moment the Dark Lord finds out about my betrayal I will have wished to die, he is not a forgiving man._

 _Do you know my biggest regret, and it's not joining the Dark Lord. Sirius, I never fell in love, I never even had my first kiss, Sirius. That must be a foreign feeling to you considering your reputation, so whilst you've had perhaps a hundred lips touch yours, I've had none. I wanted to keep that for someone who deserved it, someone I loved, but I am about to die, having not felt what is considered the most beautiful feeling in the world. I am not mourning the fact that I am going to die, I'm mourning everything I'm going to miss out on, becoming Lord Black (That's what you get for getting disowned you prat!), getting married, travelling, seeing our society develop and become what it used to be, holding my firstborn in my arms for the first time, reuniting with you, perhaps reinstating you into the family…_

 _Perhaps I do have a bit of Gryffindor in me, this is after all, extremely gryffindorkish, Too brave and noble for my taste! If there was a Slytherin way I would take it in a heartbeat, alas there is not… Therefore I sit here, on your favourite desk in your hideout in the library, and write this letter to you._

 _I would tell you to live your life to its fullest, but you already do that, you always have. Therefore I will leave you three things I've picked up in my short lifespan. The first, and the one that will hurt you most is that despite what they all said and what you believed, you were always a better Black, you were like a god, like our ancestors were described, handsome, brave, cunning, charming and charismatic; with just the right amount of rebellion. Once father and grandfather Arcturus die, if you do not take up the mantle of Lord Black, Cissa or Bellas sons will take the mantle, I doubt Bella will have a child, therefore you'd be giving the house of Black to the Malfoys, you're smarter than that lord Black; You are what the House of Black desperately needs, a fresh start, and most of all change._

 _Secondly, as we are on the topic of the House of Black, mother… she went crazy after you left, she was already crazy before then, who wouldn't if they had to deal with you and your teenage rebellion? But in a sense, despite the fact that you were constantly driving her to the point of insanity, you leaving broke her. She punished me (probably trying to trick herself into thinking she was punishing you), she yelled for days on end and destroyed much, but she was mourning her son. I know you hate what she did, I know you hate how she treated you and I know you think that she hated you, but Sirius… she never did, she loved you, how could she not, the similarities between the both of you are uncanny, she loved you most, you were definitely the favourite son. You had a spark that only she could understand, if you ever do meet with Grandfather, do ask him to regale you with tales of her teenage rebellion, you'd be surprised at how she used to be._

 _Lastly, get over yourself, stop fearing love and commitment, from someone who has never loved to someone who is in love but afraid of it… embrace it, don't fear it, you are blessed enough to feel love and be loved, cherish it. Elizabeth Gilmore is the one for you, she is perfect, and even better her name suits yours, Lady Elizabeth Black, has a nice ring to it don't you think. Spend every moment you can loving her, cherish her, however, I warn you not to burn your soul for her, she would never want that, after all, love can cause a man to do great good, or great evil._

 _Adieu frère, je t'aimerai Toujours._

 _Your brother,_

 _Regulus Arcturus Black._

* * *

 **Oooft that was heavy, and once again so sorry for the pain I caused you! As always a spoiler or two down below!**

 _"Fred and George are asleep upstairs, they're one_ years _old, they will_ wake up _within an hour and then they'll need to be fed, they can walk and talk jibberish, but they're already troublemakers so be careful with them. Bill, Charlie and Percy all have to be in bed by 7:45, lights out by 8:00."_

 **Well, that's exciting baha! Now for something juicier!**

 _And then there was a loud bang and all went black._

 **There is so much exciting content I have sitting around and I can't wait to share it all with you guys! Actually the other day i went through my plan and turns out the story is around 60 chapters! So there's a while left to go, but not too long! We still have to get to the exciting stuff!**

 **Please follow, favorite and review! Reviews are hot chips and I like those very much!**

 **Lots of love and kisses!**

 **Ruby xx**


	42. You and I against the world

**Hey, guys!**

 **Once again thank you so much for your constant support, I am beyond thankful! Big thanks to Raven that flies at night, mcurch1992, beetle126 and Love. Fiction. 2017 for their reviews on the previous chapter! Sending you guys hugs and the cupcakes I just made hehe!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a light chapter before things get real dark soon!**

* * *

 _"Everything can be explained to the people, on the single condition that you want them to understand." - Frantz Fanon_

"I can't believe you roped me into this!" Sirius hissed as they walked up the pathway to the Burrow, Elizabeth turned to him and flashed him a smile.

"There just kids, honestly whats the worst they can do?"

Sirius turned to her, "Are you kidding me!" he gasped, "If they are anything like their uncles you're going to regret offering to take care of those nightmares!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and squeezed his hand, she wasn't naïve, she definitely knew that those Weasley rascals were nuts and that she was going to regret this, she wasn't that stupid. She hadn't offered for herself, she had offered so Sirius would come out with her, to get some life into him. It had felt like she was being stabbed in her chest every time she saw his blank face, she wanted nothing more than to see him laugh and smile again, and she knew that Regulus would've as well.

She would take a headache for his happiness any day.

The door opened even before they managed to knock, and dressed up, yet frazzled Mrs. Weasley opened the door with a relieved sigh.

"Bless you both for doing this!" she waved them inside, they stepped inside and were immediately overwhelmed by the homely burrow, enveloped by the warm scent of the house. "I cannot explain how grateful Arthur and I are, it's been ages since we've both been able to have couple time."

Elizabeth flashed her a smile, her heartwarming, "Oh don't worry Mrs. Weasley, they cant be too much trouble."

Mrs. Weasley furrowed her brow at the girl and nodded hesitantly, suddenly unsure about trusting her children with the young couple, "If you say so dear." Before she turned towards the stairs and let out a shrill yell leaving the couple wincing, "CHILDREN!"

The brood came stomping down the stairs, a parade of redheads. Sirius and Elizabeth's eyes widened comically at the identical Weasleys, surprised by their well... similarities.

Elizabeth looked down as she felt a tugging at the hem of her pants. "You're pretty." He looked like the second oldest, Elizabeth smiled at him, already charmed by his cuteness, "I'm Charlie." She held in her bubbling laughter and knelt down in front of him and extended her hand.

"Well Charlie, I'm Elizabeth, but you can call me Liz." She flashed him a joking wink causing a brilliant crimson blush to spread over his full cheeks.

The tallest of the brood stepped forward, his hair longer than Charlies and slightly shaggy looking, his arms were covered in drawings. "I'm Bill." The couple turned to the boy and smiled at him, Sirius moved forward,

"Well chap, nice to meet you, I'm Sirius." The boy hesitantly high-fived Sirius, "How old are you? You look about eighteen!" He joked causing Bill to let out a high-pitched laugh,

"No silly, I'm 9!" Sirius mock gasped, loud enough that Mrs. Weasleys tuts were ignored,

"You're joking! Soon enough you'll be my height!" he winked at the boy, "Bet you're getting all the girls."

Bill shuffled on the spot, a smile plastered on his lightly freckled face despite the blush on his cheeks, "Can you play Quidditch with me?"

"NO QUIDDITCH!" Mrs Weasley bellowed causing Elizabeth and Sirius to wince and nod in agreement.

"We'll play exploding snap." He winked at the boys who laughed, but slowly stopped at their mothers facial expression. Elizabeth slightly nudged Sirius in the side and they both stood up.

"And who might you be?" Elizabeth addressed the third son, who looked up at her shyly and laced his hand through his curly hair,

"I'm Percy."

"Well I'm honoured to be in your presence Percy." She laughed and offered her hand out to him for a high five causing the boy to look up through his curls and give her a sweet smile.

Elizabeth looked up as she heard begin to give them all instructions.

"Fred and George are asleep upstairs, they're one years old, they will wakeup within an hour and then they'll need to be fed, they can walk and talk jibberish, but they're already troublemakers so be careful with them. Bill, Charlie and Percy all have to be in bed by 7:45, lights out by 8:00."

Bill let out a groan, "Mummmmm."

"Don't mum me Bill, you will listen to Liz and Sirius, just because they're not me or your father doesn't mean you don't show them respect, understood?"

The three boys nodded simultaneously, and Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle into her hand.

"Let me just grab my shawl and we'll be off." The pair nodded, and five minutes later the couple was out, Sirius whom had had a serious expression plastered on his face let a sly smirk make its way up his face as he turned to the boys.

"So What was this about Exploding snap?"

Just as Sirius said these loud wails were heard from upstairs causing the couple to stop mid-step, cringing at the piercing sound. Charlie and Bill looked up at them with identical cheeky smiles on their faces, as if knowing that they were in for a world of hell.

"Maybe we'll erm…" he looked at Liz whose face was plastered with confusion, "You two start the game, we'll fix this up."

 _10 minutes later_

"BILL!" Elizabeth yelled out, her voice laced with desperation, despite the fact he was merely a few meters away, the oldest boy ran over to her, abandoning his game of exploding snap. "Hey, can you please help me put him into the high chair I have no idea how to and he keeps kicking every time."

Bill rolled his eyes and begun to help adjust the chair, "He always does this! He's just fighting between being hungry and playing, or he really likes you."

She snorted, shaking her head.

"I've never had to deal with someone so clingy in my life."

Bill let out a laugh, his cheeks glowing, "Try living with him."

She flashed him a smile and high-fived him as they got a struggling Fred into the high chair, beaming at him. "Well Leuitinent You're a cheeky one aren't you?" she laughed causing the boy to flash her a smile,

"Great observations General Gilmore." He saluted her causing her to laugh as she began to tickle him causing him to thrash and laugh. They stopped when they heard footsteps approaching from behind.

"Come on you lot!" Sirius laughed, levitating the deck of cards onto a shelve and easily plopping George into his high chair, "Time to eat, and then bathtime, stories and then bed!"

Elizabeth's jaw dropped with how easy he put George into the chair, "How'd you do that?" She whispered astonished. Despite her jealousy at his lack of struggle with George, she could help but feel proud at the way he had acted with the boys, and of how natural it all came to him. That despite all his fears regarding a parent, he would be a marvellous one and it was obvious.

He let out a laugh as he looked at her tangled hair, sweaty face and spit covered clothing, flashing her a smirk

"I guess I just have the magic touch." He winked at her causing her to raise an eyebrow at the innuendo, she smirked at him and shook her head with a laugh, "Now your mum left…." He examined the tray that Liz had pulled out of the oven, "Casserole, sweet!"

As the boys helped set the table and Sirius and Liz warmed up the twins puree, Elizabeth couldn't help but watch them all and admire what an amazing job Mr and Mrs Weasley had done with the boys, they were cheeky and funny, smart and well behaved. Molly Weasley was natural with all things Children. One day, if she raised her children the way Molly Weasley had, she would be a very accomplished woman.

"Liz, Siri? Are you two going to eat with us?" Charlie asked as they sat down, Elizabeth looked over towards them and saw that the three boys were seated patiently waiting for them to join them. She stood up and levitated the tray towards the centre of the table, a soft smile on her face despite the silent pleas of her stomach.

"We'll eat after you guys go to sleep." She whispered, running her hands through Percy's curls affectionately, and filled their plates, "If you guys want more just tell me, We're sitting here anyway."

She turned towards Fred who was babbling in nonsense.

"Zoom!" she laughed as she pushed the spoon of vegetable puree into Freds mouth,causing it to dribble down his chin and onto his bib. "Good boy!" she clapped causing Sirius to laugh, shaking his head.

"You know that his going to eat whether you make sounds or not."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Perhaps I'm entertaining myself more than I'm entertaining him."

"Gilmore that is so lame!" the whole table erupted into laughter, but suddenly they stopped when they heard the sound of apparition outside the door. The two adults paused in motion as their faces paled and looked towards Bill and Charlie, nothing but seriousness laced in his eyes.

"Go hide upstairs, take Fred and George!" she whispered harshly as Sirius and she waited for them to get up before moving towards the door with their wands drawn. They both jumped, startled when they heard six knocks on the door, causing them to lower their wands slightly, order members always knocked six times, one knock for each syllable of the order. They calmed ever so slightly, but it was not foolproof.

"Who is it?" Elizabeth asked sweetly, her knuckles going white as she gripped her wand tightly.

"Get over yourselves you two, it's just us!" James laughed from behind the door causing them both to sigh in relief.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Sirius retorted Elizabeth could imagine James rolling his eyes in response,

"Mischief managed."

"Lils what did you lose a few weeks ago," Elizabeth asked her chest heaving, and couldn't help but laugh at the memory, and she heard Lily do the same through the door and knew it was her.

"Oh erm... my churro-inity!"

Elizabeth and Sirius let out synonymous sighs of relief, smiles appearing on their faces, They opened the door allowing the soaked couple inside and out of the rain outside,

"Come in, come in!" Elizabeth ushered them in, embracing them at the door and leading them towards the dining table, "Have some dinner, Molly probably wont mind." She then turned towards the direction of the stairs, praying that she would be able to do a Molly Weasley. "Kids you can come downstairs, its all good!"

Slowly the kids clamered down, and Sirius and Liz picked up the twins from Charlie and Bills arms, the two boys sighing in relief, she didnt blame them, the two boys may be small, but they weighed alot. "This is James and Lily, they're our friends."

As the kids sat down they flashed James and Lily hesitant smiles, Charlie looked up at Lily and flashed her a cheeky grin causing the girl to reciprocate.

"You also have red hair." He said, causing her to look up from the delicious casserole and raise an eyebrow,

"An acute observation." She nodded and grinned, his dimples dinted his face and giggled.

"You could be our sister, we don't have one you know." Lily let out a laugh and shrugged.

"Sure why not." She wrapped her arms around Charlie, "Hey brother!"

The kids erupted into laughter over dinner, James and Lily entertaining them whilst laughing and Sirius and Elizabeth struggling to feed the twins and keep them put.

* * *

Hours later the group of young adults simulateously fell back onto the couch, exhausted after bathing the entire clan, reading them all stories, searching for monsters under and in every surface of their room and then at last, putting them to sleep and checking on them.

Finally, they could rest, in complete and utter silence. And of course, it was Sirius that broke it, typical.

"How the hell does Mrs Weasley do that every single bloody day?" He breathed out, wrapping his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders and pulling her closer towards him.

"I have no bloody idea," James replied back, shaking his head in astonishment. "I admire that women, my mum struggled with me, I can't imagine five of us."

Lily's eyes widened and let out a cough, "Imagine five of you."

Elizabeth let out a choked laugh and shakily stood up to pile a plate of food, her stomach rumbling loudly, causing Sirius to follow in her step. They moved to the table and all four of them helped themselves to food, James and Lily felt the need to reward themselves with their voluntary help, despite already eating.

Elizabeth couldn't help but feel proud of what she had done, her, with barely any experience with children, managed to take care of five kids all under the age of 10, she thought she deserved a gold star for her efforts. Bloody hell she had taken care of kids for an entire night, and by the end of it figured out the way to get Fred in and out of the Highchair in two minutes. She also couldn't help but feel accomplished, at the fact that she had succeeded in her mission. She hadn't seen Sirius smile in so long, she hadn't seen him laugh in weeks. Despite the headaches, spit, bruises and exhaustion, it was rewarding, and he had smiled.

Just seeing him smile made it all worth it, as long as he was happy, she could deal with anything the world threw at her.

Hearing the sound of the door opening, they looked up so fast that Elizabeth was almost certain she had whiplash, as bad as it sounds, she felt such relief when she saw the Weasleys walk in, and couldn't help the surge of satisfaction she felt when she saw them look around their surroundings appraisingly, obviously having expected the house to have collapsed with them in charge.

"Oh, James and Lily, hello!" James and Lily looked up with guilty expressions as they stuffed their faces with her casserole. The pair swallowed their food before James spoke.

"You make wonderful casserole Mrs Weasley, I could eat an entire tray!" Lily turned to James and looked at him scandalised,

"James!" she hissed and nudged him, she then looked up and flashed the couple a smile, her cheeks flushing, "I hope you don't mind."

Mrs Weasley let out a laugh and waved them off, placing her shawl on the hanger, "Don't worry about it, dear!" She then turned to Elizabeth and Sirius, the poor things that looked as though they were going to fall asleep into their casserole.

"You poor things!" she gasped and took turned in embracing the two, sympathy on her face, "You look exhausted." She ushered over to the fridge and took out two large trays of food, causing the couple's eyes to widen.

"if I'd known you two would pop by I'd make extra," she nodded towards James and Lily, before turning to Sirius and Elizabeth, "But I know you both have a certain fondness for treacle tart, and as does Lily, you can always sneak some deary and a tray of casserole. You're both young, Merlin knows the last time you had a home cooked meal!" the two looked at her guiltily, cheeks flushing.

"Thought so!" The woman laughed and shook her head fondly and patted them on their shoulders before exhaling fondly, "Were they too much of a hassle?"

Elizabeth laughed and shook her head a smile spreading on her face, "I think Fred was particularly attached to me, but they were all darlings, they all helped out when they could. You've honestly done such a great job, both of you."

The couple held hands and nodded and the group of four with gratitude, Arthur smiled down at his wife, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer,

"Well we're heading up, you guys leave when you want, or even spend the night, it's up to you!" he spoke cheerfully, James smirked at the pair,

"Nah, as soon as we finish we'll clean up and head off."

Molly opened her mouth to interject before Sirius interrupted her,

"Mrs Weasley, please! You've fed us, It's the least we can do!"

She smiled at them softly, pressing kisses on each of their foreheads and wishing them goodnight. The couple walked off leaving the group to their own devices and wanting nothing more than to crawl into their beds and fall asleep.

* * *

After months of working on this spell, Elizabeth finally felt as though she had had a breakthrough, Finally, she had developed an incantation that matched the spells algorithm, developed a plan and aim, now came the most dangerous part of creating spells…testing it for the first time, simultaneously getting the incantation and spell work right, and not getting blown up in the process.

She felt the familiar feeling of adrenaline pumping through her veins as she began to collect her items and move towards the experimental area. This moment could change the course of the war, she could do something, create something that would create a significant change to the system. She could bring them one step closer to ending the war.

She took a shuddering breath as she felt eyes on her as she crossed over to the experimental section.

Now Elizabeth did not feel she was attention seeking nor the type to crave being known by everyone, but the thought of this spell being successful made her heart feel as though it'd burst with excitement.

She knew, however, that in order to cast this spell she had to will it to do what she wanted, she had to think of nothing but the spell, nothing but her craving to find Death eaters, but not so much to overload the energy in the ring. She sighed as she placed everything down on the closed-off bench, feeling anxiety in the pit of her stomach.

She looked up as she saw someone approaching in her peripheral vision, and flashed a smile in their direction. It was Mr Croaker.

"Elizabeth." He nodded and stood behind the cubicle, but in front of her. "I saw you walking towards the experimental area and couldn't help but come watch."

She shakily exhaled and looked up at him smiling, her hands trembling slightly as she raked them through her dark locks. "I hope I don't disappoint!" he shook his head and chuckled, "You never could Elizabeth."

he shook his head and chuckled in response, "You never could Elizabeth."

"I'm honoured by your faith in me." She laughed, the man nodded,

"Walk me through the steps you're taking to accomplish your task." She stepped back and sighed.

"Firstly, I am going to clear myself of any inanimate objects, I don't want to have contact with anything the spell could be affected by." She informed him as she did exactly as she was saying, taking off any and all jewellery on her body. She didn't want to risk accidentally injuring herself by transferring the magic onto an item on her.

"The casting of the spell is rather simple, I just need to hold my hand against the object I want to be charmed, and then say the incantation three times through perfectly."

"Rather simple." He nodded, "But those are always the difficult ones." he spoke conspicuously, "Would you like some time to practice the incantation, or just-"

She looked up rather surprised at his offer, and quickly glanced down at her watch, she had an order meeting in ten minutes; it was no matter, this was more important than an order meeting, especially if it was like the previous meeting.

"I'll run it through." She stated, looking down hesitantly, "May I have five minutes?"

He gave her a kind smile and bowed his head. "Take as long as you need my dear."

Elizabeth couldn't help but feel nervous at the thought of casting the spell, she had spent weeks coming up with the perfect incantation, with a perfect Latin translation, she had known what she wanted the spell to mean in English, but the translation into Latin had been hell, she'd needed to use one of the translators to assist her in her task. In the end, the English meaning of the incantation was "Find those marked by the snake."

Soon Elizabeth and Mr Croaker were standing prepared to cast the spell for the first time. Elizabeth took a deep breath and took a step forward, internally wishing and praying that this would work. Her voice trembled slightly and the hairs on her arms stood static. She shut her eyes, and pressed the wand against the large ring, thinking of nothing more than how she wanted to find death eaters, how she wanted to find every single one of them to end the war, how she wanted them to fall…

"Anguis per eosdem insignitur" she repeated it slowly thrice, the ring started glowing a red light from the stone, but she could not see it. She had caught the attention of many around her, as they watched her carefully.

She opened her eyes and separated her wand from the gem, feeling euphoric as the ring had had no bad reactions towards the spell, and a red dot was appearing and disappearing from the centre of the stone. A smile grew on her face and a gleeful laugh escaped her, it worked! It had worked! She had done it!

Saul Croaker looked at her approvingly, "Be careful when picking it up." He instructed her, she nodded and slowly moved forward, to pick up the ring, a slew of excitement rushing through her mind and the possibilities of such a spell working. The smile on her face continued to grow as her hand neared the ring,

And then there was a loud bang and all went black.

* * *

"She just has a mild concussion and a laceration to the head, but that should all heal rather quickly." Elizabeth felt her head throbbing as she came to, the smell of disinfectant invading her senses, and bright lights stabbing her despite her eyes were shut. She let out a soft moan of displeasure as she figured out where she was, St Mungos. Bloody brilliant.

"Hey, Lizzie." She turned her head slightly and forced herself to open her eyes, she lifted her hand which felt as though it had been stabbed by hundreds of needles to rub the sleep from her eyes, her head was throbbing and she shut her eyes quickly before once again opening her blue orbs and squinting at Sirius, the white lights blinding her.

"Hey." She whispered, her voice cracking as she strained it, she weakly smiled, "What happened?"

He let out a soft laugh and took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb against her knuckles, "Well from what the frog-"

"Shut up Sirius." She weakly retorted, laughter bubbling in her chest, "He isn't a frog."

He let out a bark of laughter causing her to wince at the loudness, "Sorry." He whispered, "Mr Croaker, told me that something went wrong with the transfer of the spell you were experimenting and it backfired, apparently his theory is that the spell needs to be transferred through a certain type of metal and that the DOM needs to cushion their floors."

She sighed in disappointment, dejected that the spell failed, of course, she would've been surprised if it worked first shot, but the negative reaction didn't happen straight away and led to getting her hopes up, of course. She bit her bottom lip and played with a stray string on the otherwise pristine blanket.

"But I had no clue what he was talking about, just that a spell you were working on failed."

She sunk deeper into her bed, she had neglected to tell Sirius about the spell at first, not wanting to feel pressure at having to perfect the spell quickly, and once she had made several developments, it had slipped her mind. She looked up at him, her cheeks flushing,

"I'm trying to-"

"Knock knock!" a familiar voice echoed through the room causing them both to look up, and Lily peeked her head through the door, before walking in, decked in her healer robes, and her hair falling over her face. "Just had to check I wasn't interrupting anything, even with a concussion I wouldn't put it past you two."

Elizabeth winced as she laughed, Merlin this whole concussion thing sucked, how did James and Sirius deal with it so often during school.

"You poor thing." Lily giggled slightly, scanning the chart at the bottom of the bed, "Anyway, nothing too serious, we're just going to keep you in for observation, and then you can go home and sleep in your own bed, and since I'm a trainee I cant give you a home visit so you have to come in within two days for a checkup!"

Elizabeth groaned in disappointment, causing Lily to roll her eyes, "Hey be grateful you get to sleep in your own bed tonight! I am running on 36 hours of caffeine." Sirius opened his mouth to speak when Lily's pager went off causing her to groan as she looked down,

"This will probably be Mrs Windlefield," she placed the chart down, "Her diarrhoea got too out of hand for her to deal with at home so she decided to grace us with her lovely smells."

The couple laughed as they watched Lily drag herself out of the room. Elizabeth looked up at him and ran her thumb over his knuckles, his cheeks flushed and guilt present on her features.

"Poor thing." She snorted lightly, once again wincing at the pain it caused, "Anyhow." She took a deep breath, feeling as though she was going to regret this later on. Sirius sensing it was important cast a muffiato on the room.

"Thank you." She whispered gratefully and took a deep breath, unsure of his reaction. "I'm working on a spell that would, in theory, be on your body and would inform you when you are close to a death eater, it tracks people who are marked by Voldemort. "

His jaw dropped, "That's amazing!" he gasped, "That would be a massive help to the order and the Aurors! That's so- Liz! Holy shit I'm so proud of you!"

She smiled softly, beaming that he felt proud of her, she knew he always was, but hearing it verbalised meant more to her than he'd ever know. She couldn't help the sadness that welled in the pit of her stomach at the disastrous afternoon. She didn't really want to talk about it, she felt so disappointed that it had failed that she felt as though she could cry. Remembering that she missed the order meeting she glanced up once more, licking her lip and clearing her throat,

"How was the meeting?" he looked down, a dark look passing over his face that she was familiar with, and felt dread coil in the pit of her stomach, oh no, something had happened… "Sirius?" she whispered, feeling scared, her voice trembling, "W-What happened? Who?"

"Cardaroc Dearborne." He shook his head angrily, teeth clenched, Elizabeth gasped, feeling tears well in her eyes and shock grace her features, she couldn't believe it, Cardaroc had children, he had a wife, she had never met her but… Anger burnt her insides, Yet another member of the order picked off and killed because of the war.

"I- I can't believe it." She whispered, shaking her head in dismay, Sirius squeezed her hand and ran a hand through her hair.

"He went missing two nights ago and they still haven't found his body, they're unsure if he's dead or…"

"Or what?" she whispered, Sirius took a deep breath in and leant against the bed,

"I reckon his being held and tortured, but some people reckon he defected."

"Defected!" Elizabeth gasped, pushing herself up, uncaring of her concussion, and wincing at the pain. "Are they crazy?"

"That's what we thought." Sirius muttered venomously, jaw clenched, "He's got kids, a wife-"

"I can't believe they would think that!" She whispered, "He has every reason to fight with the Order in this! What could Voldy offer him that we cant!"

Sirius looked up at her, "Some are saying the death eaters threatened his family, but his not the type to give in that quickly."

Elizabeth leant into his embrace, unbelieving of the world they resided in and buried her head in the crevice of his chest.

"But I can understand him if he did...if anyone threatened you…"

She looked up sharply, ignoring the throbbing of her head, "Don't speak like that! I would never want you to- don't you dare!" she muttered venomously,

"I like to think I'd do what you want of me, but in that moment, I'm not sure." She shook her head and inhaled his unique scent.

"Just stop talking like this." She whispered, her voice muffled by his grey jumper, "Just hold me and let us pretend that nothing is wrong, for a moment, let it just be me and you."

So that is what they did.

* * *

 **Oh no! Of course, I can't let you guys have a super light chapter, if I ever do, you know something is definitely up! Down below is your customary sneak peek!**

 _Voldemort stood up to his full height, seemingly towering over the pair, his red eyes glowing with anger and his hand tightly clamped around his wand._

 **Our favourite villain is back! I wonder who was unlucky enough to spend their day with him, hmmmmmm. *strokes imaginary beard***

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to favourite, follow and review! Reviews are like churros and honestly just yum.**

 **Lots of love and kisses,**

 **Ruby xx**


	43. The unexpected

**Hey, lovelies!**

 **Long time no see! Actually its been 2 weeks... which unfortunately is going to become apart of our schedule! It's at that point of the year when school is peaking and exams will soon begin, as well as everything that comes with Christmas, leaving me with a lack of updating time and writing time! I am so sorry about this, but I promise that there are some very exciting things coming soon!**

 **Anyhow, Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed, especially, Beetle126, raven that flies at night, and Love. Fiction. 2017! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _"Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart." - Haruki Marukami_

"I cant believe there's one week until they get married." Elizabeth muttered, a pen in her mouth as she was perched on a sand dune at a serene beach she had stumbled across whilst exploring one day.

"You're telling me." Sirius sighed, running a hand through his hair, and scowling when the wind blew once more causing his hair to whip his face, "You have got to be kidding me."

Elizabeth let out a musical laugh which carried itself through the wind, and held a hair tie out in his direction, "I told you that you should've put it up!"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed the hair tie, avoiding her smug grin and trying to hide his upturned lips, "Yeah yeah, you always know best, we get it."

"It only took you two years!" she snorted, watching as he put his curls into a low bun, her eyes darkening as she watched him put his hair up, Merlin she loved when his hair was away from his face "See, now you can actually write the speech you should've started a month ago without your hair getting in the way!"

"Yes Lizzie, I'm sure you've written so much of your speech!" he drawled and leant over and snatched it out of her hand, "Hello, and a major welcome to all of you who have made it tonight, it warms my heart to be in a room filled with people, who I know love and care for James and Lily as much as I do- This sounds so cheesy and fake!" Sirius snorted and mimicked gagging, Liz rolled her eyes and snatched the piece of muggle lined paper out of his hands.

"It does not!" she laughed, her cheeks flushing slightly and her teeth clenching, "As if yours is any better Dog boy!"

"Alright, you've got me." He laughed and wrapped an arm around her, "I don't know what to write now that Lily's given me a massive list of rules to follow, no exes mentioned, no dangerous pranks, no drunken debauchery, no Voldemort, no death eaters! I have nothing to write about!"

Liz sniggered, burying her head in his chest, "You have plenty to mention."

"Like what?" he interjected raising an eyebrow, Elizabeth stuttered for a moment,

"I-I…" she took a deep breath, a triumphant grin spreading across his face, "His your best friend, not mine!"

He shook his head and let out a bark of laughter, "That's low Gilmore, unbelievable! At least help me start it!"

"Well…" she bit her lip, gazing at him through her peripheral vision, "It only mentions that no drunken debauchery is allowed, nothing about sober debauchery."

"If Remus was here he'd tell you that you made no sense!" he laughed causing her to nudge him in his side,

"Look, what I'm saying is that just be yourself, add in some dirty jokes, some funny stories, be yourself and make sure to show James and Lily in a flattering light." He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow,

"Dirty jokes are my speciality."

"Is that literally all you got out of what I just said?" He bit his lip to muffle his onslaught of laughter causing her to roll her eyes, "Just be charismatic, make people want to listen to you."

"I'll just be really loud and then they won't have a choice."

A smile spread across her face as she choked down her laughter, she was looking forward to Sirius's speech, it was going to be a banging good time.

* * *

Mary rolled to her side and snuggled up into Remus's side as they basked in post-coital bliss. She traced her index finger around his nipple as they lay in silence, chests heaving. She looked up onto his relaxed face and a smile spread across her face.

She was blessed.

She couldn't remember when she last felt at peace like this, a sort of serenity she hadn't experienced for an eternity; her heart feeling light and joyful; the last time she felt such hope for the future, such optimism. It felt like years since she had felt so alive, and so in love. She felt as though with Remus by her side, she could take on the world, and that with a single wave of her wand, she could miraculously end the war.

It was surreal to think it had been eight years since they had met, that somehow on one day she met so many people that had become the very centre of her universe, and the thought of losing any of them made her heart crush and stomach churn.

"Remus." She whispered, watching as he shifted his head on the pillow so he could watch her, "Do you remember in third year when we were walking to our first divination class and you predicted I would walk into a door and-"

Remus laughed, the shuddering movement vibrating he entire bed, he interjected, panting through his laughter, "And then you walked into the door and split your head open!"

Mary bit her lip as she unsuccessfully hid her giggles, "And you had to walk me to the hospital wing and I had a massive crush on you and was so red you had to ask if my face was covered in blood!"

"How embarrassing!" Remus ran a hand over his face, and laughed, "I can't believe I said that! Do you remember when you were tying up your laces in fifth-year in front of me and someone pushed you and-"

"And I fell face first into your crotch!" She snuggled closer towards him, her body shaking with laughter, "I spent that entire night crying into my pillow whilst Bev fed me the fattiest salted caramel ice cream she could find and told me I should've spent longer with my face in your crotch!"

Remus shook his head and continued to laugh mirthlessly, tightening his hold on her, "Man I'd forgotten how funny Bev was! Do you remember when she was trying to get us together so she polyjuiced herself to look like you and flirt with me!"

"She told me I had the flirting skills of a dead slug!" she wiped the tear that had escaped her as a result of her peals of laughter, "Were you there when she was smashed and she offered to trade me for a bottle of Odgens?"

Remus pushed himself up slightly and looked at her, his laughter, dying down, "You're joking?" she shook her head giggling,

"I'm not! Madam Rosmerta laughed in her face and told her that a sobering potion was 4 galleons!"

Remus lay, basking in joy, his arms behind his head, when he started laughing once more, Mary looked up curious as to what he was laughing about, his face started flushing crimson from his laughter as he laughed hysterically,

"Remus?" she questioned, leaning up on her elbow, he looked into her eyes and began to laugh once more, "What the hell? Is there something on my face?" she frantically asked, he shook his head and continued to laugh.

"Do you remember in the sixth year when we were all sharing our stories from the summer and you stood up and told us about the watersports in France! And that you guys went on a-"

"Remus!" She groaned, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment, she buried her face into her pillow, not even wanting to look at him,

"Banana so big that you could fit four girls on there and you all got-"

"Remus!" she flashed him a pleading look causing him to continue laughing, "I forgot to mention it was a boat!"

"We were all laughing so hard and you didn't even notice that you made it sound like you and the girls had a-"

"Remus!" she swatted him lightly, "Do I need to remind you that you and Sirius were once found in a broom closet?" she laughed causing him to scowl and much to her satisfaction, look abashed,

"We're not like that!" he groaned, a crimson blush sporting his cheeks, "We were planning a-"

"Not even a peck Remus?" she shook her head and tutted, "If Sirius was one of my best mates I would totally snog him." Remus looked down and raised an eyebrow,

"If Liz was one of my best friends I would've snogged her too!" he shook his head causing her to roll her eyes, boys were so dense.

"Whose to say I haven't?" she asked, raising her eyebrow sceptically, "And what about Lils, Bev and Ally? They were my besties too?"

Remus's jaw dropped, "You're serious?"

"No, I'm Mary!" she laughed and winked at him, "Cant you see the difference?"

"Mare!" he rolled onto his side and pulled her closer towards him, pressing her flush against him, "Well I don't know about other guys but we didn't-"

"James's first kiss was Sirius." Remus snorted and rolled his eyes

"Other than that."

"You are lying Remus, you guys shared a dorm for seven years!" she turned her face towards his,

"Okay so maybe I did snog Sirius once." Mary let out a strangled sound, "What you wanted the truth?"

"A snog? Before you sounded outraged at the thought of a peck with pretty boy."

He rolled his eyes and buried his face in her hair, "Now you're going to say you never actually snogged the girls and you just wanted to get the truth out of me."

"I was telling the truth and nothing but the truth!" she turned her body fully so their chests were touching and she was fondly running a hand through his hair, "We used to practice on each other all the time whenever we had slumber parties, we used to have pillow fights in our underwear, pee with the doors open, walk around naked…"

"You're playing me." His eyes were wide and Mary couldn't help but roll her eyes once more at his stupidity,

"Why would I play you Remus? Don't tell me you guys didn't do the same" she shook her head exasperated,

"Well we didn't have pillow fights in our underwear…" She shook her head and inhaled sharply, mocking him,

"Damn, you had them naked?" he nudged her softly causing her to let out a ring of laughter,

"No! We didn't have them at all! That's so-"

"So what?" she asked him, her eyebrow raised and a challenging tone in her voice,

"Girly!" she swatted him over the head, "We're far too masculine to have pillowfights!"

"How horrendous of me to accuse you of such a travesty!" She mock gasped causing him to snort and an evil smirk grew on her face as she remembered something, "Hey Remus?"

He looked down at her and pushed her hair away from her face, admiring her natural beauty,

"Yeah."

"Did you know that Marlene Mckinnon offered to shag me whilst you were gallivanting around with the werewolfs?" His head snapped up, if he was in wolf form his ears would've perked up,

"Did you?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked, before rolling out of his embrace and walking seductively to the bathroom. She couldn't help but feel her cheeks flush slightly and her heart speed up as she felt his piercing gaze raking up and down her naked body. She turned back as she leant against the doorway of their ensuite.

"I don't kiss and tell darling." She laughed as she walked into the bathroom, leaving him gaping in the middle of their bed and wondering how the hell he managed to bag someone so perfect.

* * *

"James! You're so loud!" she hissed as they slowly crept around the rocks, with their wands out and eyes cautiously watching their surroundings. "Don't they teach you stealth at the Academy?"

He looked up into her green eyes which were glaring daggers into his skull, "You know Lils, we're just starting that unit."

She raised an eyebrow and let out a breathy laugh, "It's obvious."

The pair continued to stumble through the rocky terrain, ducking behind larger boulders when possible.

Lily couldn't help but sigh in annoyance, this mission was ridiculous and she couldn't help but have a bad feeling about this. Every time she had been involved in a spying mission, it had gone sour, she was willing to bet all the hairs on her head that something would happen, to her luck Voldemort would pop out of nowhere.

"This is useless." James huffed as they situated themselves behind a large boulder. "Is this a spying mission, or is Dumbledore starting to think we're getting unfit and sending us on a goose chase?"

Lily turned towards him and threw him a cheeky grin, "Starting to rock a dad bod there hun?" she laughed as she mockingly patted him on the stomach. James exhaled and lightly nudged her in the side,

"And you're so hot I'm tanning." He winked at her charmingly causing her to let out a loud snort.

"Now you're making me feel guilty for jokingly telling you you're gaining weight."

"Jokingly?" James raised his brow, a questioning tone in his voice,

Lily laughed and leant her entire weight on the boulder, "Oh yeah." She nodded, "I could clean my washing on your abs."

He rolled his eyes, "Now you're playing with me!"

"I'm not!" she laughed, her cheeks flushing from laughter, "I'm not lying!"

He slowly pushed himself off the ground and extended his hand to her, "I'm going to pretend not to be hurt by your insults." She took his hand and stood up, brushing herself down before they silently continued on their trek.

After a while James who was leading stopped in the middle of the pathways, causing Lily to awkwardly stop right behind him with her face pressed into his back.

"James?" she questioned, carefully stepping away and moving to the side, to be face with his inqusistive gaze.

"Lils I swear that the boulder over there." He pointed towards the east, "Was where we took a break half an hour ago."

Her head snapped over to that direction and squinted, she opened her mouth and shut it before moving slightly closer to the boulder, inquisitively examining it.

"It-" She sighed and ran a hand over it and turned to face James once more, "How though, we've been walking north the entire time? It cant be?"

He walked towards her and leant against the boulder, running a hand over his face.

"I have no idea anymore." He muttered, "I have half the mind of apparating home."

She snorted, "Don't blame you James." before looking around and whispering "point me" as she placed her wand on her palm, asking it to direct her to the rock, and to her confusion it kept spinning, and never stopping, almost as if it was confused.

"I don't-" she muttered, her face contorting in confusion, "Why isnt it working?" James looked towards her hand and stood up, before walking around the area in confusion, his heightened senses spiking.

"It looks too familiar." He muttered, before his eyes widened, "Lily."

Lily noticing the change in his tone and how he addressed her looked up, and she frowned as she watched him raise his hand and move around,

"Can you feel the wind?" he whispered, causing her to furrow her brow and shut her eyes to feel the soft spring wind blow through her hair as it had done as they had sat laughing at the boulder. She opened her eyes startled with her face contorted into confusion, as she felt the absence of natural air,

"What the hell?' she whispered and stared into James's eyes, "I-I don't understand how?"

They both let out strangled gasps of shocks as the rocky terrain suddenly disappeared and their surroundings blended into the room they were standing in. A cottage made of brown wood, a fire burning and worn down couches with torn pillows.

"You figured it out." A silky voice startled them causing the pair to jump on the spots in surprise. "I under estimated you both, but how could I not, a Mudblood and a blood traitor."

Lily felt as though she could vomit, the voice, oh that voice… it haunted her nightmares, it made her wake up in cold sweats… it was the voice of a man who would take everything away from her. She slowly turned around, feeling her heart beating erratically in her chest, her palms clamming up and the colour draining from her face. As her emerald eyes caught the bloody gaze of Lord Voldemort, the memories of their last encounter flooded her mind.

 _"Spare me the pleasantries Mudblood." He growled and lifted his wand, "Avada Kedavra!"_

 _His high pitched laugh as her flung the killing curse towards her._

 _The malice in his red eyes, the urge to kill tattooed within…_

She forcibly shook herself out of her reverie, not wanting to be sucked into the endless abyss of memories, she couldn't let herself be weak infront of him. James voice suddenly caused her to look up, suddenly aware of her surroundings.

"How did you?"

Voldmeorts cold laughter caused the hairs on the back of her neck to become static, "Its old magic Potter, nothing you would've heard of." He spat, waving his wand around to enunciate his words. "Since you're not going to leave here alive, I feel no qualms in telling you what it was since your pathetic order will never find out." He hissed, James clenched his fists together as he felt them clam up, "It was an illusion young one, only the most powerful of wizards are able to conjure one."

Lily felt her stomach churn as he heard Voldemort sentencing them to certain death. She wanted nothing more than to squeeze James hand, to embrace him, to run her hands through his perpetually knotty hair, to inhale his scent… She felt anger bubbling within her, and hate… she wanted to rip off the mans annoyingly charming head, she wanted to push him to the ground, she wanted to feel his life drain from beneath her hands. The world around her blurred and no longer could she hear the hateful banter, all she could see was Voldemort and feel the hate she had for him. Without thinking, she lunged forward, startling both James and Voldemort and knocked him to the ground, her hands wrapped around his neck and squeezing it tightly. The shock on the older mans deformed face was evident, obviously nobody had tried strangling him before.

The man gasped and quickly summoned his wand to his hand, gasping under her tight grip, James ran forward and grabbed her from underneath her armpits, pulling her off the man and behind him. James wished for nothing more than to leave Lily there and let her strangle him, let her kill him in a mundane way; but he wished even more for his beloved to not be hurt. He would rather live in a world with Voldemort in it then a world that did not have Lily in it.

"JAMES!" she shrieked trying to dislodge herself from his grip and back onto Voldmoert, her hate was blinding her, it was poisioning her very being.

"Lily!" he struggled to keep her behind him.

Voldemort stood up to his full height, seemingly towering over the pair, his red eyes glowing with anger and his hand tightly clamped around his wand. He moved forward, eyes fixated on James and Lily. He moved closer towards the pair, becoming so immersed in his magic that he lost control of his surroundings.

Lily watched as he slowly moved towards them and felt fear begin to seep into the river of poison that was running through her bloodstream. She felt her brain begin to slowly gain its functions back, but she still felt the hate, and the anger, the craving for his blood… She felt herself reach out to the deepest recesses of her mind and try to recall any spell, she didn't care how dark or light it was, she just needed to maim him, and Merlin if he could feel it, she wanted him to hurt.

"Sectumsempra!" she shrieked, unsure if she'd done the wand movement correctly or if she'd pronounced it right, she could barely remember what the spell did… she hadn't thought of it for years, she just remembered that Severus had created it to use on enemies. Her arm clamped around James's forearm as she watched Voldemort's passive face contorted, and for the first time, Lily saw an expression other than hate, anger or bloodlust on the monsters face; she felt deep satisfaction when she saw pain tattoo itself on his features, and his hand immediately went to the lacerations that began to litter his body, and she relished at the fact that rich red blood poured out of his body.

The man looked up at her, anger burning in his eyes and she couldn't help but stagger back at the ferociousness in his gaze. She felt herself come to and fear begin to churn in the pit of her stomach.

"You'll pay for this!" the man hissed, spittle spraying in front of him. Before surprisingly apparating away, leaving James and lily panting in the middle of the cottage. They both collapsed onto their posteriors, chests heaving and nausea churning in the pits of their stomachs as they realised what had just occurred.

Lily took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair, shakily pushing it away as she placed her face between her knees, as the realisation of what happened dawned on her.

"I tried to strangle Voldemort." She whispered shakily, her face paling. "I just threw a dark curse at him."

James looked up at her, his own face bloodless and chest heaving. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his chest, his body trembling,

"We'll be fine Lils." He whispered, running his hands through her red locks, "I just don't know if we'll make it to the wedding at this rate." She looked up at him, her bloodshot eyes glaring at him.

"I will come back from the dead." She muttered before burying herself back into his chest. "I just want to go home."

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed reading that as much as I loved writing it! I can 100% guarantee that you guys are going to love next chapter, Probably one of the cutest and most adorable! Down below is a sneak peek!**

 _"Today we are gathered here to celebrate the union of marriage between James Potter and Lily Evans…"_

 **You guessed it! At last our favourite cinnamon rolls are getting hitched!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to favourite, follow and leave a nice review! I'm coming down with a cold and reviews will be equivalent to infinite tissues and strepsils!**

 **Goodnight lovelies!**

 **Ruby xx**


	44. Mr and Mrs Potter

**Long time no see best friends!**

 **I am so sorry guys, life has gotten in the way of everything lately and I have been infected with the worst thing to plague a writer... writer's block... however, I did promise that I would update every two weeks so here I am! Thank you so much to all of you who have left reviews! I love you all endlessly! We're getting to the fun part! This chapter we see the wedding of the century, and next chapter... let's just say that people are going to die... I hope you enjoy the chapter and please, please don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

 _"Love is not an equation, it is not a contract, and it is not a happy ending. Love is the slate under the chalk, the ground that buildings rise, and the oxygen in the air. It is the place you come back to, no matter where your headed" - Jodi Picoult_

James took a deep breath and wiped his clammy hands on his pants, feeling anxiety coiling in the pit of his stomach. He could never recall feeling this nervous in his entire life, he was finally going to marry the girl of his dreams! Today, Lily Evans would become Lily Potter. Who would've thought...

He couldn't help the childish glee that welled in the pit of his stomach and wanted to puff his chest out in a pompous manner. He was going to marry Lily Evans...He felt as though his knees were going to shatter from the force exuded upon them as they trembled with anxiety. He was beyond excited, in fact, he couldn't quite describe his feelings as he was feeling too many emotions at once, all he could say was- it didn't feel real. In fact, he didn't think it would all day and night, perhaps tomorrow when he woke up by his wife's side and they both wore wedding bands, perhaps when they got to first introduce one another as husband and wife… It was surreal, that from this day forward, he would spend the rest of his life with her, that for the rest of their days they will laugh together, cry together and grow together.

James tried to calm his nerves by glancing around, knowing that he was surrounded by people whom he loved. There were his parents beaming at him from the front row and Mrs Evans on the other side, whose bright green eyes, identical to Lily's were already welling with tears. Marlene and Dorcas were standing alongside the Weasleys and the Prewitt brothers, with the Mckinnon family standing behind them; The bones, Dearbornes, and several other members of the Order stood in further pews, with Aurors and healers scattered throughout. James couldn't help but grin when he caught the eye of professor Flitwick who waved merrily towards him and then nodding towards Slughorn, and Dumbledore, as well as Hagrid and McGonagall who were both already teary and offered him watery smiles.

Somehow his intention to make himself calm by looking towards the guest did the opposite if anything he felt sick to his stomach. This wasn't a dream, it was all happening, he was going to marry Lily. He couldn't help but hope that his emotions weren't easily read.

Exhaling slowly he turned to Sirius who was standing beside him, his posture impeccable and a smirk plastered on his handsome face. Sirius turned towards him and flashed him a smile and stepped forward slightly, nudging him in the side.

"You ready?" he whispered, scanning the crowd, and spotting out Remus and Peter who were chattering with friends in the crowds.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my entire life." He shakily exhaled, his hands trembling. Sirius let out a breathy laugh and looked at his friend.

"I don't mean to sound like a girl but, I'm proud of you."

James threw his head back and laughed wholeheartedly. "I'm pretty proud of you too! But for all this trouble we've had to go through I'm expecting a mighty fine best mans speech!"

Sirius rolled his eyes and straightened his back as Peter, Frank and Remus moved forward, "Don't worry, Liz proofread it."

"That's relieving." He sighed, feeling another burst of sickness as the music began to softly play around the room. He only prayed that Sirius would quickly carry him out if he fainted and not just stand there and laugh. He nodded towards the boys who all flashed him smiles, and Sirius squeezed his forearm.

James's eyes widened as he caught the glimmering eyes of Elizabeth, she looked stunning. The periwinkle dress had a low v-neck cut he was sure had Mrs Longbottom seizing in the corner, it had a thick band and went down to their calfs, the thick fabric reflected the lights. Elizabeth, whose hair was too short to be braided was pulled into a curly, low bun, with tendrils framing her face. James turned to his best friend, wanting to see his friends reaction; in the back of his mind, he hoped this would make Sirius overcome his fear of marriage. Perhaps one day he would stand next to his best man, with their places switched.

Sirius's jaw had dropped as he watched his beloved walk down the aisle, she looked like the angel she was, she was radiating love and light, her beauty emitting and shrouding over everybody else. He couldn't help but admire how the heels her had on made her leg muscles pop and how the dress emphasised all her curves. She looked so classy and she was all his, she was the woman he had fallen in love with. He winked at her as she moved into place and looked at him, her eyes gleaming and already looking wet.

James held his breath as a flash of white fabric poked from the side of the large doors, similar to the ones in the entrance hall of Hogwarts, his heart skipped multiple beats and he subconsciously let his breath go and his jaw dropped as he caught sight of Lily, her arm linked with her father, as they slowly made their way down the aisle, towards him, towards their new life together. She looked so beautiful... he could not describe her beauty with words, except that he was in love with this woman, this extraordinary, stunning woman who he was going to spend the rest of his life with. He involuntarily felt his eyes well up as she moved closer, and he could see that her eyes had too grown wet.

It felt as though he had spent his entire life living in a world of grey, and as she walked towards him the world became colour in her path.

She was clad in a teacup gown, it was high neck with mesh before dipping into a sweetheart neckline with lace embroidery which vined out past the waist into branches of lace. A silver belt of diamonds was wrapped around her waist before the dress fell into a cascade of fabric to her ankles. Her hair was pulled to the side and fell in loose waves.

There were no words to describe the sort of beauty that was Lily Evans.

As she stepped up and reached out he took her hand and squeezed it into the embrace of his own, she looked up into his eyes as they became situated and flashed him the greatest smile he'd ever seen on her face.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, her smile widened even more than it already was, her cheeks glowing,

She winked at him, "You don't scrub up too bad yourself Potter."

He had to choke back his laughter, and In that moment he felt all his nerves melt away, all his doubts and questions… all that remained was Lily and himself, and the love they shared.

"Today we are gathered here to celebrate the union of marriage between James Potter and Lily Evans…"

James barely listened throughout the whole ceremony, all he could focus on was his sheer elation and the love within. He felt as though he would burst with happiness. He had even missed the part where nobody disapproved of their marriage.

"And now for the exchange of the vows, Mr Potter repeat after me." The officiator looked at James who nodded as he squeezed Lily's hands which hadn't left his during the duration of the ceremony. He cleared his throat,

" _I, James Potter, take you, Lily Evans, to be my lawfully wedded wife."_

"I, James Potter, take you, Lily Evans, to be my lawfully wedded wife." He looked into her eyes which were glowing with mischief, his lips upturned into a goofy smile she had fallen in love with, and she flashed him a cheeky grin.

"Good! I didn't spend all this time planning this wedding for you to turn around and go, 'yeah maybe not' at the last second!"

James snorted and rolled his eyes, Laughter echoed around the room as people laughed at the exchange.

" _I promise to love you, cherish you, honour you, comfort you and remain eternally faithful to you."_

"I promise to love you, cherish you, honour you, comfort you and remain eternally faithful to you."

He swallowed the lump in his throat, as tears welled in his eyes, he looked up at Lily who was biting her lip trying to hold in her tears. This was it. He mused, the words he was saying, the vow he was making, it was for life, for the rest of eternity he had sworn himself to Lily Evans.

" _In sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, until death do us apart."_

James hoped that death would never do them apart, he wished for them to spend the rest of their lives together and for them to live eternally. He never wanted to face the prospect of living in a world Lily was not apart of.

"In sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, until death do us apart."

The officiator turned to Lily who took a shaky breath as she squeezed his hands tightly,

"Lily Evans, repeat after me." She nodded, _"I Lily Evans, take you, James Potter, to be my husband."_

"I Lily Evans, take you, James Potter, to be my husband."

" _I promise to love you, cherish you, honour you, comfort you and remain eternally faithful to you."_

"I promise to love you." Lily quickly let go of his hand to dab at her cheek to prevent her makeup from streaking, "cherish you, honour you, comfort you and remain eternally faithful to you."

" _In sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, until death do us apart."_

"In sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, until death do us apart." Lily's voice cracked with emotion at the ending, not wanting to think about the last part of the vow. She didn't want to live without him, she never wanted to face the possibility of having to live her life without James in it.

The officiator turned to Sirius, "And now the Best man will hand over the rings." The couple turned to Sirius who put his hand in his pocket, and then paused in his spot, his face morphing into one of panic, he then tapped himself over. James and Lily both felt panic welling within them,

"Sirius if you forgot the rings I will throw my stiletto at you!" Lily threatened, clenching her jaw, James glared at his best friend who flashed him a cheeky smirk and pulled out the box from the lapels of his jacket causing everyone to let out a sigh of relief. The officiator threw Sirius a dirty look causing all those that saw to snigger.

"Mr Potter, Make your solemn vow as you slide your ring on her finger, as a symbol of your love."

James turned to Sirius and took the plain gold band from the navy box, and slowly slid it onto Lily's nimble hand, a triumphant grin plastered across his face. "Lily Evans, I give you this ring as a token of my love to you, a gift of devotion and care. Let it be an embodiment of our love and a reminder that I will always be completely and utterly in love with you."

She bit her lip and let out a shaky laugh which was hoarse from her tears, she leant over and took the thicker band from the box in Sirius's hand and slowly slid it up his finger, her hands trembling.

"James Potter, I gift you this ring as a physical symbol of our l-ove." Her voice cracked with emotions and a tear ran down her face, James lifted his spare hand and wiped her tear away causing her to lean into his hand. "As I place this ring on your finger I promise to forever stay true to my vows and love you until the end of life."

He cleared his throat and took both her hands in his, their rings gleaming under the lights of the chapel. Both with tears gleaming in their eyes as they gazed at one another, their love radiating from between them.

"And now, by the power invested in me…" James and Lily's smiles grew on their faces in anticipation, their hands trembling and excitement radiating off them, "I pronounce you husband and wife."

James turned to the man a massive grin on his face, the officiant paused for a moment as everyone held their breaths in anticipation,

"Mr Potter you may-" James leant forward and placed his hands on either side of her face, pulling her in for a kiss, "kiss the bride."

Applause echoed all around the chapel as everyone cheered in celebration for their marriage.

After years of name calling, unrequited love, teasing, jealousy, fighting, joking and laughter, finally, they became Mr and Mrs Potter.

* * *

Sirius swapped seats with Mary in order to be next to Liz as James and Lily slowly walked hand in hand to the dance floor for their first dance. He embraced her and buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in days." He whispered, she let out a laugh and quickly placed herself on his lap.

"It was last night!" she laughed, leaning over and taking a sip of her champagne, "Its not too long, plus the others were in the same boat."

He shook his head and pulled her closer, and taking a sip of her champagne, "It felt like forever." He whispered, turning to watch James and Lily as (THE SONG!) began to play in the background and they began to sway.

Elizabeth had a smile on her face as she watched her best friend have her first dance, she couldn't help the swell of proudness in her heart. Her best friend was married to a man who loved her more than life, who cherished and cared for her intimately. It felt surreal, to be watching them, married and happy; after all that they had been through. But in h er heart, she knew that it was for life, it was meant to be.

She couldn't help but admire how beautiful of a couple James and Lily were, how their love and happiness radiated off them, how they looked like a god and goddess in mythology as they danced, how perfectly they slotted together. They were perfect. She mused. Elizabeth felt as though she could cry with happiness, in that moment, looking at her best friend, grown up and in love, in a beautiful gown, her hair and makeup done… And James, he looked as though his greatest dream had come true, his eyes shining, his smile blinding… the sheer joy on his expression was contagious. Looking at them, it made her feel fulfilled and happy. They made her feel complete.

She turned to Sirius who had an ever-present smirk on his face as he watched them, she ran a hand through his hair causing him to lean into her touch and a loving smile appeared on her face. He was so beautiful, and she could not describe how much love she had for him, his good and his bad, he was her prince charming.

"What is it?" he whispered reluctantly turning away from the couple, she looked into his eyes and placed her hand on his cheek, pulling him closer and pressing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Just thinking about how much I love you." She whispered back, admiring the dark grey flecks in his eyes, he threw his head back and let out a bark of laughter.

"This whole wedding is getting you sappy!"

She cracked a smile and interlocked their hands, "I don't think I'm the only one." She winked and bit her bottom lip. "You ready for your speech?"

He looked up at her with his smirk that made her want to just pull him into their room and ravage him, "Erm, as ready as can be."

She raised an eyebrow, "You changed it again didn't you?"

"I forgot to mention the good food!" he shrugged causing her to laugh, she opened her mouth to retort back but through the microphone, the man announced for the bridal party to join them for a dance. She turned to him and raised an eyebrow, he gave her a wolfish grin and gave her his hand.

"I'd offer you a dance but you're preventing me from standing up." She snorted and shook her hand, standing up and following him as they strode to the dancefloor, swaying to the slow ballads and completely in their own worlds.

* * *

"I'm sure you will agree that everything has gone swimmingly so far. Unfortunately, you can't expect perfection, which is why you have me for the next few minutes. But unlike many best man speeches, which are full of sexual innuendo, I have promised the Bride & Groom that if there is anything slightly risqué I will whip it out immediately." Sirius adjusted his tie and let out a laugh along with the guests, placing his notes in front of him and looking out, a charming smile on his face.

"I'm joking! Sorry to disappoint you guys!" he laughed causing more hysteria around the room. "I'm pretty sure Lilyflower would have my head!"

He waved them off, "I have a few things to say so bear with me, its funny so don't worry about it being boring, I'll leave that to the maid of honour, trust me, I've read her speech!" He turned to face Liz who looked at him with outrage on her face.

"I'm joking angel!" he then turned to the audience and winked at them causing more laughter, he felt his nerves at ease as he stood before all the guests. "For those of you who don't know me, I'm Sirius Black, James's best mate and have been since our first day at Hogwarts. I can also tell you that James met Lily that day too, what a coincidence aye?" He looked at his best mate and gave him a nod, "Now I'm not one for the sappy stuff but I can make an expection for you James."

"James you are my brother, you gave me an insight into a whole other world, you gave me not only friendship and brotherhood, you gave me a family. You see, James is one of the most caring people I know, he would never let somebody suffer if he can help it. And James, yu helped me more than I can ever express in words. I love ya man."

Sirius would never admit that he had teared up during the more emotional portion of the speech. He cleared his throat and flicked the page of notes. "Now, I mentioned that James and Lily met the same day we did; For those of you who don't know, and I mean, siriusly?" he winked at the audience, "They started off their relationship with a bang, and several bad pickup lines that I'm ashamed came out of my best friends mouth; including… 'do you like raisins? How do you feel about a date?'" He heard several groans causing him to let out a bark of laughter, "See James, I told you they were bad! There was also this one, 'Can I hit you in the face... with my lips?' Actually I have an entire list but some are not appropriate for young ones aye!"

"Lily I cant believe that after all that you actually married him!" he shook his head in mock shame, "After those pickup lines… shameful!" the crowd roared with laughter, "Who else thinks Lilyflower married James for his body? I bet a tiny bit of him hopes so and I bet we can all guess which part!"

"I'm joking, I shared a dorm with him for seven years, I'd know." He winked at the crowd, "we all know that the pickup line, 'Do you have a name, or can I call you mine' made you realise that this dork was the only guy for you." He shook his head and smirked, "In all seriousness though, Lily you are a beautiful bride, I mean honestly let's give her a cheer!" he led on an applause causing Lily to flush crimson, "I think we can all see the beauty that captivated James, don't blame you! And James, having Lily next to you makes your ugly mug look a lot better, Lils, you haven't done too bad, for your first husband!"

He let out a laugh with the rest of the crowd, "I think our bridesmaids deserve an applause too, they're all looking magnificent don't you think? Yeah!" he cheered as everyone applauded, "You all deserve a massive thank you for all you have done, I mean Mary, you went to the dress fittings! Not that we would've minded you naked." He winked at the girl who whistled back at him, "I also gotta thank you, girls, for getting Lils here on time, I understand she put up quite a struggle!"

"Also, I cant not mention the delicious food, and let me tell you, I went to the rehearsal dinner and that Smoked duck breast is even better than it was, and it was pretty damn good! I'd say a great job to the bride and groom for the perfect food choices, but I made all choices."

"Spoiler alert, I read through the Maid of honours speech and decided to borrow an idea from it, don't worry honey, I'll give it back! I think that since you guys are hitched and all, you need a piece of advice from an obvious professional… There are three rings involved in marriage, an engagement ring, a wedding ring and long-suffering!"

He let out a laugh and picked up his glass in one hand, "James, Lily, I wish you both the happiest and longest marriage! You have both found a great partner in one another and I am so proud of you both. James, it has been an honour standing next to you on your special day, and I hope today has been better than even your wildest dreams… or perhaps that's tonight." He winked at the couple as laughter echoed around the hall.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let us all raise our glasses to my best friend and my new sister, Mr and Mrs Potter, Heres to a lifetime of corny pickup lines, cute dates and lots of love!"

After a moment the crowd silenced and he nodded, his glass still in his hands. "And at last, the moment you've all been waiting for! Thank you for listening and laughing at all my lame jokes! If you enjoyed listening to this speech as much as I enjoyed writing it all I can do is apologise sincerely! Thank you! And I'll pass it on to the beautiful maid of honour whose speech was not getting edited as she brushed her teeth in the morning!"

The room erupted into applause as Sirius gave a flourished bow and walked off to his seat, embracing an emotional James and Lily. After the applause died down Elizabeth walked to the podium, her heart racing in her chest and her stomach churning with anxiety, hands clamming up. She took a deep breath as she placed her notes down in front of her and picked up the microphone, which was merely used as a prop to fool to muggles, they had all cast spells on themselves to make themselves louder.

She exhaled and shakily began, a large smile on her face. "Hello, and a major welcome to all of you who have made it tonight, it warms my heart to be in a room filled with people, who I know, love and care for James and Lily as much as I do." She looked out at the crowd and then gestured to Sirius, "I promise that my speech isn't as lame as the best mans and certainly isn't boring!"

"For those of you who have no idea who I am, my name is Elizabeth Gilmore and Lily Marie Evans is my best friend." She paused for dramatic effect, remembering that to be effective during speech making, "We met at Kings cross station, to be specific, right in the middle of platform 9 and platform 10. I bumped into this tiny, red haired, green eyed Christmas tree and my first thought was not "Who is she?" that was actually my second thought. However it didn't take long for Lily to work her charms, and for me to go from "Who is she?" to "Why have we not been friends for our entire lives?"

Elizabeth felt tears building in her eyes, as her emotionals threatened to spill, as the whole room sat enraptured with the story she was weaving, and laughed when she had hoped they would.

"She has been my rock for the last eight years, The perks of sharing a dorm with your best friend is that she has seen you at your best and at your worst, and even better, she knows every one of your secrets. I don't believe a life event has passed by where we haven't shared it between one another. "

She turned to Lily who was leaning against James, a large smile present on her face and tears welling in her brilliant green eyes, "Lily you have been the bestest best friend a girl could ask for, you were always a shoulder I could lean on, you contain the uncanny ability to make one laugh no matter the situation, and your smile brightens up the room, you are uncommonly kind and your capacity to love, is truly special."

She let out a hoarse laugh, trying to rid herself of the lump ever present in her throat.

"Now that I've mentioned Lily's capacity to love and her kind heart, I probably have to mention the man that has the slightly smaller than mine portion of her heart. James Potter." She cracked a smile at the crowd when laughter echoed around the room, "Lily, it is ironic that on September the 1st 1971, you met several of the most important people in your life, namely James and myself along with a few others." She looked towards the rest of the bridal party and winked at them, causing the entire group to laugh, Liz couldn't help but snort when she saw Mary roll her eyes, "The only difference is that ours was not an Unrequited love."

"Lady's and Gentlemen I have seen many stages of James and Lily's relationship, I have seen them go from 'ew cooties' to 'I would rather date the giant squid' to I hate you and finally, to 'I love you.'" She felt relief as she heard people sigh in contempt, they couldn't fake that, they were enjoying whats he was saying! Her nerves began to dissipate slowly and she began to enjoy what's he was saying. "I have watched James tirelessly pursue Lily and endure much in the race to my best friends heart, rather unsuccessfully for a while there, as Sirius depicted in his speech. But James I gotta hand it you, it only took seven years!" She laughed along with the crowd.

"I have seen Lily through many phases, and she through many of my own. And I can stand here confidently and tell you that I have seen Lily around and with many people, I've seen her with her old boyfriends, but I'd never seen her in love." She saw many eyebrows raise questionably, she quickly took a sip of her champagne before continuing, "You see James and Lily took a long time to get together, but not to fall in love; Seeing James and Lily together, and the love they share for one another… its inspirational, everyone wants their type of love."

"I could see that my best friend was in love perhaps before she knew it herself. I could see how her eyes were brighter, how she laughed more and was more relaxed and carefree. After their first official date, she turned to me, and I can never forget the look on her face, the sheer radiance and happiness, and said, 'I'm going to marry him.' It was so magically unpredictable, just as all the best love stories are." She smiled in nostalgia as she recalled that day, the way Lily's face gleamed with joy, the way her eyes were sparkling, her posture straighter, she looked like a girl in love.

"I think its around now I need to give you my wise words of wisdom for a successful relationship… Now this was meant to be unique to my speech but somebody managed to snoop!" She gave Sirius a glare causing chuckles.

"First of all, There are five words that are essential to a marriage, "I'm sorry, its my fault!""

She flashed everyone a smile and turned to the happy couple, watching their expressions,

"Second, and much more serious than the other, always kiss hello and goodbye, even if you're mad at one another." She gave them a somber look, not even able to comprehend the idea of them fighting or having rifts in their relationship, they were perfact, a fairytale.

Elizabeth turned to the crowd and pointed at t he couple and winked,

" Some advice For James, never criticize Lily's choices, afterall you were one of them!" She winked at him as she watched his face turn to one of shock, she then looked pointedly at her best friend, giving her a cheeky grin, " For Lily, take a deep breath, you haven't married one marauder, you've married all four!"

Elizabeth shook her head as she watched Lily's face morph into one of shock and many of the teachers sitting near the front laugh at the thought.

"And for both of you," She spoke once the room quietend down once more, "Model the kind of marriage that will make your sons want to grow up to be good husbands, and your daughters want to grow up to be good wives. Oh and whilst we're on the topic, When are you going to have kids?" She winked at them and slightly lifted her eyebrow, Lily mockingly held her side as if nudged, causing laughter to surround them.

"Now I have more but I don't want to bore everyone with my philosophical ramblings, if you want advice, knock on my door." She winked at them, "So I decided to make this last one meaningful. Always, remember how you felt today, Lily remember how it felt to see him waiting for you at the aisle, and James remember how it felt to see her walk down it in her beautiful gown, neither of you let yourselfs forget the tears you shed as you pledged your li-lives" her voice cracked as it became hoarse with emotion, " to one another, or how your heart sped up when you said I do. In times of strife, remember how you got here, remember how you felt, and for the love of merlin, remember how much you love one another." She sniffed lightly, surrepticiously hiding her tears, from her peripheral vision she saw Lily crying in the corner.

"A very wise friend of mine, once told me, ' to love is nothing, to be loved is something, and to love and be loved simulatensouly is everything.'' Elizabeth raised her glass, her voice laced with joy, "Lady's and gentlemen, boys and girls, I'd like us all to raise our glasses to a safe, loving and happy marriage, congratulations Mr and Mrs Potter!

Lily quickly hopped up onto the stage and ran into her arms, and Elizabeth had never felt more love for her best friend than in that moment.

* * *

Remus couldn't help but marvel at the odd sight of Mary sipping on a glass of muggle champagne, and how, for somebody that hated the alcoholic beverage was having no problems gulping it down.

"Enjoying that?"

Startled Mary jumped and nearly dropped the glass in her hands, she gave him a dirty look with her piercing sapphire eyes and frowned at him, her cheeks staining red.

"Remus!" she groaned, leaning her back against the wall, "Don't do that!"

He raised a brow and leant against him arm which was perched against the wall, "Do what?"

She rolled her eyes and let out a bubbling laugh, her mind clouded by the alcohol, "Don't scar eme like that!"

"Sorry Love." He whispered, watching her as she bought the glass to her pink lips and took another sip, her eyes staring into his brown orbs as she did so. She was so beautiful, he mused, his heart beating to the beat of the music echoing around the room.

Her lips quirked up, and she offered him her glass, "You want some, this stuffs good!"

Remus let out a laugh and took the glass from her, marvelling at how fantastic the champagne tasted, as he handed the glass back to her he raised a brow,

"Did you see the bottle?" he question causing her to let out a laugh,

"See its just that good!"

He shook his head in amazement, "I think we should invest in a bottle, for a special occasion."

Mary smiled at him, she placed the glass down on the table next to them and leant up on her tip toes, wrapping her slender arms around his neck, admiring every line and freckle on his face, the way his long eyelashes cast shadows on the top of his cheeks and how their was a faint scar going over his nose. She was so in love with him, the way his eyes sparkled when he saw something or someone he loved, the way he was kind to every being and how his intelligence radiated off him, how he was grateful for everything, no matter how small.

Remus pulled her closer as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I love you so much."

She let out a laugh and pressed her lips against his, her body loosening in his arms as she pushed herself closer to him, his scent invading her nostrils, driving her crazy.

"I cant tell if its you or the champagne that's making me feel this bubbly."

Remus pulled away from her slightly and threw his head back with laughter, Mary run her hands through his soft brown hair.

"Oh its definetly me." He nodded, his lips upturned into a cheeky grin. Mary let out a laugh and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Sometimes I look at you marauders and think you're the most modest, and then you turn around and say something like that!"

He rolled his eyes at her and leant down to trace kisses up her neck, causing her to let out a moan, and pull back slightly,

"We're in public." She whispered, her breaths ragged, Remus pecked her on the lips and embraced her, his lips against her ear,

"I guess I'll just have to wait until we get home, and that beautiful dress is thrown on the floor, to see how bubbly we can get you."

She leant back slightly and grabbed her glass, taking a swig of champagne, and winking at him over the brim of it.

"You're on."

* * *

 **I have been waiting to write this chapter since day one all those years ago, and now, to finally have it written and posted is so surreal! Down below is a spoiler for the next chapter which is extra action packed!**

 _She couldn't look back, she couldn't get distracted, she had to run as far as she could, she had to evade them, they couldn't catch her. She wouldn't die like this._

 **and**

 _"It seems that no matter how much blood you lose, no matter how much of your skin is burnt and how many bones are broken, you are not breaking."_

 **Please don't forget to leave a review and please let me know who you think is going to die and what you'd like to see happen! You cannot imagine how happy it would make me and hopefully get my mojo back! If all of you that get alerts for this story were to review I would be the happiest person, lately you guys haven't been so active and it has been quite disheartening to see the interest in this story, which is my pride and joy dwindling.**

 **Lots of love from down under! And goodnight!**

 **Ruby xx**


	45. dead ends

**To my beautiful readers,**

 **We are at Chapter 45! Guys! How cool is this? On top of that, I'm finally posting the chapter we've all been waiting for, and things are going to be dark for the next few chapters!**

 **Thank you so much to those who reviewed, you guys cant imagine how happy you make me. I'm so sorry for the delay in updates, I have exams coming up, along with bad internet and a case of writer's block that isn't going away! Also, If you didnt know I'm from Australia and today it was revealed that majority of our population voted yes for gay marriage! Whoop! I'm a very proud Aussie tonight!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _"Life asked death,_

 _'Why do people love me but hate you?'_

 _Death responded,_

 _'Because you are a beautiful lie and I am a painful truth."_

 _\- Unknown_

Mary squinted as the shining sun seeped through the curtains, blinding her as she slowly awakened. She snapped her eyes shut before slowly opening them whilst using her hand to shield the sun from her eyes. The blonde slowly turned to her side and snuggled herself closer to Remus whose chest was slowly rising and falling and lightly snoring. A smile graced her face as she traced patterned onto his scarred chest.

She bit her lip slightly as the pad of her thumb lightly touched a scar that lay fresh on his pale skin, its pink shininess gleaming underneath the rays of the sun, its jagged edges rubbing against her calloused skin. Her smile dropped as she traced the new one, she could point out every scar on his body, she could even say how old they each were, but seeing a fresh scar forming on his youthful skin made her heart sear with pain, anger sizzling through her veins and burning her as she thought of the eternal suffering Fenrir Greyback had inflicted on him. The thought that he had no control over the harm he inflicted on herself killed her, she could not remember the last time she had slept through a full moon.

He did not deserve to live through the pain he did, he didn't deserve to have his youthful body littered with scars that would never go away, he didn't deserve to go through a painful transformation which changed his entire body configuration, he didn't deserve to have his bones popped and rejoined and muscles stretched. He didn't deserve to be jobless when he had the second highest NEWT results in their year, he didn't deserve to be discriminated and ostracised against, he didn't deserve the suffering he went through. He deserved so much better and knowing it broke her heart. He was one of the most genuine, kind-hearted people in the world, yet he was the one that suffered.

She carefully turned her head to look at the time and let out an inaudible groan, she had an hour and a half to kill before she had training. A devious grin split over her face, Mary leant over and pressed soft kisses along the crevice of his chest, her grin widening as she got lower and lower, and his breathing hitched ever so slightly. She lifted her head as she dragged her hands up his thighs,

"Remus." She whispered, "Wake up."

She let out a soft laugh as she watched his nose crinkle ever so slightly and his hands move,

"Remus."

"Mmmm-Mary." Remus's eyes fluttered open as he yawned, "What do you-"

"I'm bored and have an hour and a half to kill." She whispered, straddling him and pressing a kiss to his pink raised a sleepy brow and rubbed his eyes, a goofy grin growing on his face,

"Oh yeh." He nodded, running his hand through her short, tangled locks, "I wonder what we should do?"

"Hmmm." She lightly squeezed his buttocks that were naked from the previous night's activities, "I can think of a few things."

He let out a laugh as she kissed a line down his navel, "It's a pity you didn't wake me up a different way this morning."

Mary raised a brow at him and smirked, lifting her head and looking up at him, "I like having consent."

He shook his head and pressed himself deeper into the mattress, his hands tangling themselves in her blonde locks and a hoarse laugh escaped him,

"Well, Thank you for not raping me, I really appreciate it."

"Oh, its no worries." She waved him off, "I don't mind."

She let out a squeal when she felt his leg hook over hers and flip her onto her back, he let out a laugh as she threw her head back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, you can get ready in ten minutes so we have an hour and twenty minutes to ah… fornicate."

Mary let out a snort and dropped one of her arms to her mouth as she laughed, "Fornicate!" his cheeks flushed slightly, "Merlin Remus, it's 1979, not 1670!"

He leant down and pressed kisses along her slender neck, as he nuzzled into the junction between her collarbone and neck, "What would you rather call it then?" he whispered, sucking on her skin, she bit her lip and shakily exhaled as her nails dug into his shoulder blades,

"Stop teasing!" she huffed, shifting underneath him, "Just fuck me already!"

He let out a deep laugh and passionately kissed her, "Your wish is my command milady."

They were in their own world, separate from the hells that were being experienced on the outside of their precious bubble.

They would soon face it.

* * *

Dorcas let out a piercing scream as her body thrashed against the ropes her nearly naked body was bound with, red marks burning onto her skin from the thick ropes as she writhed with the pain of thousands of searing knifes all over her body.

She had been captured hours prior during her guard watch by a group of well-built death eaters, stripped to her underclothes, bound and tossed into the cold dungeons. She had sat there for an hour, stewing in her anger and humiliation, her screams, shouts and pleas for mercy echoing around the dark cell haunting her until she'd heard footsteps slowly slowly tapping on the floors, coming closer and closer, the soft sound of company teasing her senses. But it had been him, she should be wrapped up in Marlene's arms, but instead, she was screaming and crying at Lord Voldemort's feet.

"Please!" She shrieked, her skin scraping off by the heat of the rope as her skin rubbed against it. "Please! Stop!"

She felt cold hands grin her chin as the curse was lifted, her head being forced upright as his red eyes pierced her own dark brown eyes, She grit her teeth as she felt him attempt to penetrate her shields which were staying up due to sheer desperation.

"Stop!" she begged, scalding tears streaming down her reddening face, "Please!" she sobbed her entire body quaking, she just wanted all of it to end, she wished she had been more careful…she wanted to go home and be free of this never-ending pain.

"If you want it all to end, tell me who is apart of the order of the Phoenix." He hissed, his tongue slithering between his teeth, his cold hands stroking her tear stained face. "All you have to do is give me names and it will all stop, I'll send you home to your blood traitor girlfriend!" he spat in her face and slapped her, causing blood to trickle out of her mouth.

"Fuck you!" she spat back causing him to conjure up a whip and slash it across her face causing her to let out a shriek of pain, tears welled in her eyes at the impact and the area turned a hot red.

"Did you enjoy that?" he hissed, she let out a sob and dropped her head, causing him to whip her across her thighs, "Look at me when I speak to you filth!"

She let out a cry as he magically forced her head up, her eyes were bloodshot with tears and her throat hoarse from her screams.

"You must understand by now Miss Meadows." He stroked her chin with a gentleness that she knew within was a game, it was not possible a man this cruel could have a compassionate streak within him, but she couldn't help but lean into the comfortable sensation. "I do not tolerate disobedience. If you do not answer my questions…"

"I'm not telling you anything!" she shrieked, her voice cracking, a scream escaped her as she felt two slashes across her stomach. She let out a choked sob, wanting nothing more in that moment but to crawl up into a ball and wrap her arms around her self.

"Then this will continue." he dragged her long whip across her red skin, "We can go on for weeks, if not months. I can hold you here long after your friends and family stop looking for you." She shook her head in denial, they would never stop looking for her, Marlene would never give up hope of finding her, "And every day I will torture you in a different way." She felt bile rise up in her throat at the thought of what they'd to her, she'd heard the stories…

"Go for it." She whispered, with a bravery she did not know she had, her eyes meeting his red slits, "Do it."

He let out a snort, a sound she thought too human for him, "You have the idiocity of a Gryffindor." He shook his head, "Perhaps I'll let some of my men have their way with you and then I can rip off your limbs one by one, sending them home to your girlfriend, not allowing you the sweet mercy of death."

She wanted it all to end, she would never tell him, she would rather die. Dorcas wanted to tear her hair out and scream out for the world to hear. She wanted nothing more than for the peaceful arms of death to welcome her to the afterlife. She wasn't brave, she couldn't withstand torture for weeks, she couldn't do it.

Perhaps it was selfish of her, but she just wanted this pain to end, it was all too much.

But she couldn't allow for them to find out who was in the order, she would protect them with her dying breath, as she was sure they'd do for her.

* * *

She tightly gripped her arm in agony, trying not to irritate that broken bones and burnt skin. She did not know how many days it had been, after a few sessions the days and nights had merged into one and the endless darkness of her cell began to devour her being.

She wanted it to all be over, she did not have the strength to survive this, to be tortured by You know who himself and live to tell the tale.

She shifted slightly causing a hiss of pain to escape her swollen mouth, her leg trembled with the effort to move it as she scraped the blisters that were forming onto the cold concrete. Her previously unblemished skin permanently scarred by the horrors they had inflicted on her.

Outside of her dark cell, 3 days had passed. She had experienced various forms of torture over the period of her detainment, ripping off her nails, burning her, flagellation, putting her under the cruciatus curse, legillamency, waterboarding, breaking her bones; she had been forced to spend an entire two hours listening to what she believed to be the tortured screams of her friends and loved ones, yet despite it all, she had yet to break.

However, Dorcas Meadows was human, she had done everything in her power to fight the urge to just spill all she knew, she had fought as hard as she could, endured the worse she could… but she felt her strength wavering, after little sips of water and a piece of mouldy bread, she had no energy and her motivation was dwindling. Was it worth all this?

Her head snapped up and a whimper escaped her as she moved her dislocated shoulder as she heard loud footsteps making their way to her cell. No, she couldn't do it, she didn't want any more pain. When the door opened with a blaring squeak she squinted and curled into herself, trying to shield herself from the intruders despite the agony attacking her body.

"Grab her."

Just hearing his voice caused bile to rise up her throat, she wanted to scream and cry and tear his face open. She couldn't do it. She felt her body curve even deeper into a ball as she tried to hide away from the men. She let out a pained whimper as a strong pair of hands picked her up from her armpits and dragged her across the room and unceremoniously dropped her on all fours in front of you know who. Her knees ached with the bruises that littered her knees, her strength non-existent as she lay in a trembling heap.

He let out a sound of distaste before she heard him chant a long string of Latin words, confusion clouded her mind until she began to feel her skin tighten as blisters healed, the popping of bones connecting and joints rejoining. She let out a sound of relief as she took a proper breath, her lungs no longer constricted and her body pain-free.

"Get on your knees filth." He spat, she let out a choked shriek as she felt the whip slash her back, and she quickly raised herself onto her healed knees. Her swollen and blood-streaked face looking up at his waxy features, which were humanly inhuman. He refused to heal her face, wanting to see the pain and damage inflicted on her more striking features. Her once dark long locks were crudely sheered to cut out dried blood from her numerous beatings.

She spat out blood in the direction of his feet as he slapped her across the face, the force of it causing her to fall back on her knees.

"Stay on your kneessss." He hissed, a snakelike tone in his rich voice, he dipped his hand in his cloak and pulled out a scalpel, twirling it in his gloved hands, making a show of examining it. "It has been three days."

Dorcas raised a brow as well as she could with her swollen features, her mouth dropping slightly. It had felt like so much longer…

"And despite all my men have put you through, you still have not told us anything." Her lips dared to quirk up with pride, "I confess myself disappointed."

He gently placed the scalpel back into his jacket, and before she could blink his wand was in his hands.

"Crucio!" She fell forward and let out a high pitched scream and thousands of burning knifes stabbed her repeatedly. After what seemed like forever he dropped the curse causing her to drop her head onto the cold concrete in relief.

Dorcas let out a groan of displeasure as she was pulled up and chained to the roof, the tips of her toes tantalisingly close to touching the ground. Her arms aching in agony from the strain placed on them.

"It seems that no matter how much blood you lose, no matter how much of your skin is burnt and how many bones are broken, you are not breaking." He clutched her chin, the dragonhide gloves roughness scraping over her scarred chin. She had no choice but to stare into his venomous red eyes as he held her chin in place.

Dorcas groaned, muffling a much louder scream that was threatening to escape her as the intrusion began. Unlike previous times, he did not carefully sort through her memories. It was as if a large weight was being forced onto her head, the pressure building and building as memories flashed through her mind.

She tried to set her mind straight, to think of the Quidditch pitch and all the memories revolving around it. But all that came from the thought was all her friends, the opposite of what she wanted.

She wasn't going to give him what he wanted.

He would never find out.

After several moments she felt him leave her mind, she felt as though it had been ripped to shreds, her brain was pounding under the pressure she had felt. The pain was unbearable. She shook with the pain of the unknown.

She no longer knew what he knew.

Of what he had found out or who was in the Order.

Her drooping eyes snapped open when she felt a wand pressed against her temple. Panic enveloped her at the sensation and her stomach dropped. Her heart slowly as the agony searing her veins slowly dissipated as trepidation engulfed her.

Her chocolate eyes filled with hysteria flew up to catch his red, and she felt cold dread run down her spine causing the hairs on her arms to go static, as she looked into his icy eyes. There was no remorse.

She wasn't even allowed to comprehend what was going on, she wasn't even given the dignity of last words or last thoughts, she didn't get to think of Marlene or the order.

And with a flash of electric green light, her agony suddenly stopped.

* * *

Sirius ran his hands through his hair in a very James like fashion as he let out a sigh and gazed around the room, frustration etched onto his features, he couldn't believe that after so much joy just a week ago, they were once again seated around the dratted wooden table with morose expressions on their faces. His heart felt heavy as he watched Marlene take another swing of the nearly empty bottle of odgens, her eyes bloodshot.

"Its only been three days." Mary whispered, her skin pasty under the dim lighting, "She could still be out there."

"That's beside the point, imagine what sort of shit they could've done to her!" Benjy hissed, "She's a pretty girl-"

"Shut up Benjy!" Marlene snapped, her eyes alight with anger, "Nobody wants to hear the dragon dung that comes out of your mouth!"

"That's rich coming from you Little miss pureblood!"

"Enough!" Remus snapped at the pair, "You are bickering like eight-year-olds!"

The pair looked down, cheeks flushing. Elizabeth shook her head and blinked her tears away,

"None of this is helping anyone, let alone Dorcas." Her voice cracked slightly on Dorcas's name, "We have to think of the best possible outcomes, not the worst ones."

"What best possible outcome?" Marlene snorted, "Either she's going to die, become mentally scarred from whatever the fuck they inflict on her, or scarred for life. She is going to become completely changed!"

"Are you that selfish that that's the only thing you're worried about?" Benjy rolled his eyes causing Marlene to slam the bottle of odgens on the table in frustration, her pale cheeks flushing red,

"How DARE you say that!" Her blue eye gleaming with sorrow, her face contorted with pain, "WHAT THE HELL SORT OF PERSON THINKS ABOUT THAT?"

Benjy snorted and rolled his eyes, leaning against the table with equal vengeance,

"You're thinking of how she is going to change over Dorcas coming back!" he shook his head, "DO YOU EVEN CARE FOR HER!"

"OF COURSE I CARE FOR HER!" she shrieked, pulling at her tangled locks, "I CARE ABOUT HOW SHE IS GOING TO CHANGE BECAUSE I LOVE HER FOR FUCKS SUCK!"

The group were speechless as they saw a tear slide down the pale cheek of Marlene Mckinnon, and the realisation that to her, their relationship wasn't a game, she truly cared for Dorcas.

"I WOULD RATHER SHE DIE THEN WATCH HER SUFFER FOR THE REST OF HER LIFE!" She shook her head in disgust, "How many of you can say the same about the ones you love huh?"

Marlene took another swing of Odgens, wincing as the liquid scalded her throat, she used the glass bottle to gesture towards Benjy,

"Before you call me selfish shitface, go look in the mirror!"

He sucked in a breath, his face flushed crimson,

"Piss off you bitch!"

Sirius stood up, arms perched onto the table and muscles flexed,

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!"

Everyone turned towards Sirius at his exclamation, "Just shut up!" he shook his head in annoyance, disbelieving of their immaturity.

"I can't believe I'm sitting here listening to this bullshit whilst other members are out scouring areas to find D."

Elizabeth had long ago blocked out the surrounding conversation, the whole thing was stupid, arguing over who cared for Dorcas more or what the possible outcomes could be. Maybe it was her pessimism talking, but she did not think Dorcas would come out of this ordeal alive, and if she did, she wouldn't be sane. No known order member that had been captured had returned home, why would Dorcas be any different?

She squinted, as her blue eyes were caught by the blaring sun, from afar she saw a dark speck coming closer and closer. She raised an eyebrow, who was sending an owl to order headquarters, who was stupid enough to risk their location. She stood up and opened the window to let the eagle owl in, she had never seen this sort of owl before.

She turned to the group who had gone silent as they watched the proceedings,

"Is it any of yours?"

She was met by simultaneous negative responses.

"Is it addressed to anyone?" Mary asked, looking over from the cup of coffee she was making, Elizabeth undid the box that was attached to the owl and let the owl go, if it was important it was quicker to respond with patronus.

She turned it over, only to see an aristocratic font printed on it, _'Members of the order of the Phoenix…'_ It was too neat, her palms began to clam up as she began to consider who the parcel was from. Her concern stemmed from the fact the writing was eerily similar to Sirius's writing, which no matter how hard he tried, stayed cursive and formal.

She placed the box on the table and moved things away from it, and started casting as many charms as she could on it.

"Liz what-" Mary asked her, Elizabeth looked up at her and bit her lip.

"The writing is definitely high-class pureblood." Benjy snorted at her answer,

"How can you tell someone is pureblood from their writing?"

She rolled her eyes, "That's why I said high-class pureblood, it reminds me of Sirius's handwriting."

Sirius's head snapped up, and he levitated the box towards him, examining the handwriting and nodded.

"She's right."

For a moment the group sat in silence, contemplating their next move, nobody wanting to be the first to suggest what to do.

"Whose opening it?" Marlene asked, her eyes alight with hope, perhaps there was a location or some indicator of Dorcas's state.

Remus looked up, "Nobody, we wait for Moody or Dumbledore to come before we do so."

Marlene shook her head In disbelief, her eyebrows raising and cheeks flushing.

"No way!" she spat, "We are not waiting to find out what's in there, Sirius open it!"

Sirius clenched his jaw, torn between two of his closest friends, he turned to Liz who was biting her lip.

"Lizzie-"

"Open it, Sirius." Remus let out a groan and slid down into his chair, causing Mary to stifle a laugh at his misfortune.

Sirius took a deep breath and used a pocket knife to tear into the box, the rest of the room's occupants had their wands pointed at the box. He took a deep breath as he lifted the lid, only to see a nose perched upon coloured wrap.

" _We are picking you all off, one by one."_ He muttered under his breath and furrowed his brow, "What in Merlin's name is that mean to-oh."

A wave of revulsion crashed over him as his gaze flickered down, Elizabeth who had been standing over his shoulder swallowed thickly and took a shaky breath, placing her hand on his shoulder. Sirius, slowly lowered his shaky hand into the box, Elizabeth casting a protective charm so none of his DNA would transfer. His face went pale, he felt as though he could vomit.

Sirius pulled a smaller box out of the box with had been expanded and a vial. Bile threatened to expel from him as the vial full of dark Scarlett blood caught his eyes, staining the tops of the glass vial. He didn't want to know what was in the box, his heart was beating erratically and all sound had turned into a high pitched ping.

From his side he heard a wail from Marlene causing him to look up, tears were quickly welling in her big blue eyes, her teeth digging into her lip and nails cutting her palms.

"I-I don't think we should," Mary whispered from the other side,

Marlene shook her head frantically, "No I-I-I need to k-now." She forced out, Sirius felt his heart go out to her. He squashed down his disgust, attempting to rid himself of emotions, however knowing that whatever was in the box would cause them all pain made him want to throw the box out and somehow track the owl. They had been so stupid, they should've placed a spell on it!

As he lifted the lid an overwhelming smell of blood overwhelmed his senses and his heart sunk in knowing that this could confirm the death of Dorcas Meadows. His hands trembled rapidly as he lifted the lid until it was fully uncovered, the contents fully exposed.

Marlene let out a loud wail and threw the bottle of odgens against the wall, causing it to shatter into tiny pieces along the floor, as the entire group had to swallow their bile.

Sirius who was in shock couldn't do much except stare at the contents, all emotion wiped from his face.

Remus took a shuddering breath, not wanting to be faced with the sight of the box he levitated the lid to cover the contents, unable to face it.

Within the box was the heart of Dorcas Meadows, ripped from her body…

The group sat in a morose silence, only interrupted by a sniffle or cry, all horrified by the sight that would forever stain their dreams. The thought that such a lively person, so in love with life, so optimistic and kind, was taken from their cruel world so young.

Marlene summoned another bottle of Odgens, uncaring for the tears that were falling down her face, or the sobs that wracked her body, or the mascara that stained her cheeks. She couldn't believe that she was gone, that Dorcas was taken from her. She was going to come home, and they were going to sit at home and eat pizza from a Muggle shop, they were going to go to the cinema like they planned on Friday. She couldn't- she would've known the moment she died.

It couldn't be her, Dorcas couldn't be gone- she couldn't be… even the thought, she couldn't even comprehend the thought. It was a trick, they just wanted them to think she was dead, She opened her dry mouth to speak when a pop of apparition echoed down the hall.

They all jumped up, alert as ever, wands in hand.

Sirius's heart leap into his throat, the last thing they needed today was for Headquarters location to have been found.

The group looked at each other, wands raised towards the door.

"Stupefy!" The group yelled as a couple walked through the door quickly deflected the curses.

The tall man with messy hair looked up, "What the hell Prongs!"

"What do you solemnly swear to do?" He hissed, his insides turning to mush, it was all too much in one day.

"I solemnly swear that I am upto no good."

He then turned to Lily, "What was Liz's nickname for you in first year?"

Lily let out a snort and her freckled cheeks flushed, "Christmas tree."

The group let out a sigh of relief, thank Merlin. Dorcas may not have spilt anything important. Sirius didn't even bother embracing the pair, he slumped into the chair next to a stunned Marlene who was simply staring at the plain yellow wall.

James, noticing their expressions raised an eyebrow, "Who died?"

Lily nudged him on the side, seeing everyone's crestfallen expressions.

"What the hell happened?"

They sat down for the next two hours, crying silently and filling James and Lily on the previous week's events.

* * *

Members of the Order of the Phoenix apparated into the middle of the chaotic street wrought with a battle in Soho. Dodging spells and stunning any death eaters than came their way.

"Damn it they didn't say it was this big of an attack!" Elizabeth yelled, Sirius turned to her and snorted, rolling his eyes,

"They're all dangerous Lizzie dear, you know that!" He shrugged and silently stunned a death eater whose back was turned to them, "But hey Danger is my middle name!"

Elizabeth let out a huff of laughter, "Stupefy! Actually, it's Orion."

"Incarcerous! Lizzie dear, sign me up anyway!"

She snorted before her eyes widened, "Duck! Stupefy! Did Lily and James get called in?"

Sirius jumped up and grabbed her hand, dragging her into an alleyway, his wand in his hand. "Yeah, they're portkeying in, unless they also put up, wards for-"

"I know." She whispered and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

In another alleyway, just meters away another couple exited an alleyway, wands drawn.

"Maybe we should've had a two week- Stupefy!- honeymoon James!"

James snorted, "Anteoculatia!" he laughed as the death eater sprouted antlers on his head, "Incarcerous!"

"This just tops today off!- Glacius!- Today there's rock bottom, six feet under then us."

"Lily-flower, I love your optimism! Stupefy!" He laughed and began to run up the street, ploughing through the motionless bodies on the ground.

"Do you know where-Remus, Mary!" Lily shouted over the sounds of spells being cast, the couple turned towards them, smiles gracing their faces

"Hey have you guys s-Stupefy!" Mary cast, causing a man who was approaching James and Lily from behind to collapse. "Thank me later! Stupefy!"

Chaos ensued as screams of terror began to echo around the wide street, and the couples had become split.

Mary turned, trying to find Remus, her short blonde locks whipping her in the face, sweat glistened on her forehead as she ran under the baking sun, the acrid smell of blood invaded her nostrils, barely cold corpses of innocent muggles lay littered on the eyes widened as she saw that she was alone in the middle of the street, bodies laying all around her and a group of four tall, bulky death eaters heading her way. She gripped her wand and fired off as many spells as she could, tripping them, burning them, freezing them…but they deflected everything.

She began to stumble backwards, attempting to evade the burly men, her stomach beginning to churn and her wand was slipping out of her hand from the clamminess of her palm. Fear blossomed within her, her heart began to beat erratically in her chest and blood was pumping through her veins, she could hear it pounding in her ear.

"REMUS!" She screamed, the sour tearing from her throat as the men came closer to her, she was sprinting through the crowds of people assembled, but unknowingly towards the empty parts of the streets. She had always thought her speed and fitness gave her an advantage over anyone who wished her harm, but as she ran through the streets, ducking behind rubbish cans. She let out a cry of anguish as her wand flew out of her hand, horror overwhelming her at the realisation she was wandless.

She let out a deep breath, even if she was out of the apparition wards she didn't have a wand to do so, her portkey had fallen off her. If she made it out of this Madeye was going to kill her.

She let out a cry as a barrage of spells rushed past her, her blue eyes wide with fear, bile rising up her throat. She couldn't look back, she couldn't get distracted, she had to run as far as she could, she had to evade them, they couldn't catch her.

She wouldn't die like this.

Her lungs were screaming for mercy as she exerted her body beyond its limits, her head spinning and muscles twitching. But she couldn't stop now, she couldn't let them get her.

"MARY!" She sped up as she heard Remus'svoice up ahead, looking up relief flooded her as she saw him at the end of the fork in the road, she was safe, she was safe, Remus was here. "MARY RUN!"

And then she felt large arms encircle her waist and a pull on her navel, her beloved screaming her name as she disappeared, a scream tearing itself from her throat.

Back on the street, Remus Lupin crumbled to the ground, feeling as though he'd been stabbed. The hope and love in her face when she heard him, how she sped up so she could be in his arms, the way she jumped out of the way of the spells he was sending towards the burly death eaters chasing her, despite the fatigue that had been embracing her. They had taken her from him, they had snatched her. Thoughts of Dorcas Meadows flooded his mind as a painful wail escaped him, a rock next to him flying into a wall, Who knew what they would do to Mary. The pain in his heart increased tenfold and all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and kiss her.

But instead of being with the woman he loved most, he was the only person around, kilometres away from the battle site, lost in an abyss of his grief and anger.

Mary Macdonald was gone.

* * *

 **Oooft! Did any of you guess it? Next chapter is a veryyyyy interesting one! I'll try not to keep you guys waiting long hehe! Down below is a sneak peek of next chapter!**

 _She let out a shuddering breath of joy as the door creaked_ open, she _was going to escape_

 **In your review leave your prediction for next chapter! I'm curious to see what is going to happen!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'm now going to go eat some more sour skittles, but please dont forget to follow, favourite and review! It'll make my day!**

 **goodnight and virtual hugs from the land down under!**

 **Ruby x**


	46. hurts like hell

**It has been a year since I first published this story! ONE WHOLE YEAR! It is surreal to me as it feels like so much longer! 365 DAYS!**

 **I was actually going to update on Tuesday but I decided to keep it for today. It has been a while but so many amazing things have been happening in my life and my writer's block has been quite awful.**

 **To all of you who reviewed, NessieBooEvans, Beetle126, narakunohime, Raven that flies at night, and Love. Fiction. 2017; Thank you so much for your kind words, I don't think you can comprehend the joy you bring to my day to day life and the profound impact you can have on my day. Some of you have been there since day one, and some left after a little while, and some of you are brand new to the story! You have all had an impact on the person i have become and I am so thankful for every single one of you.**

 **This is a dark one, but it is equally beautiful, I hope with all my heart that you enjoy!**

* * *

 _What is stronger, than the human heart,_

 _which shatters,_ _over and over_

 _and still lives_

 _-Rupi Kaur_

"WE SHOULD BE OUT THERE FINDING HER, NOT WAITING FOR THEM TO SEND US HER HEART IN A BOX!" Remus shouted, chest heaving, his arms straight against the table and his scars pale against the redness of his face.

"Nah they've already done that, they'll send us her head." Benjy sneered, his blond hair hanging down in a tangled mess around his thin face.

"Shut the fuck up Benjy!" Sirius's voice was laced with irritation, grey eyes flashing with unbridled anger "None of us want to hear your bullshit."

"ENOUGH!" Elizabeth bellowed, she couldn't listen to this, she couldn't hear them talk about Mary as though she was already dead, "Enough! We need to be working together and finding a solution, not talking about how Mary's body can be delivered to us."

"She's right." Sirius stood up and gazed at the map on the wall, that had lights shining at all well-known areas, they flashed whenever a high concentration of dark magic was detected in an area. And green lights were splayed at suspected Death eater locations and manors of dark families. He crossed his arms and spoke without turning to them, "I reckon that Voldy is using cells at an old manor."

"There's a lot of manors there lass." Moody stepped forward, his footsteps heavy, voice strained. "Going through them all would take days, and if we're going to waste time over someone who is going to be killed anyway, a lot of resources."

"SHE'S NOT A WASTE OF-"

"Calm yourself lupin! Tying your wand in knots isn't going to help us find your lady any faster."

"Neither is sitting around figuring out which manors to go to!"

"Well, how else do we find out where to go, lass?" Moody growled, Remus slammed his fists on the table.

"I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS MOODY!"

"THEN GET OUT LUPIN! GO HUNT THROUGH THE RAIN AND TRY TO FIND HER, WE'LL SEE HOW YOU GO!"

Elizabeth jumped in her chair as the resounding bang of the slamming door echoed around the kitchen, filling the eerie silence left behind, signalling Remus's exit. She glared up at Moody,

"You know his not going to stop until he finds her." She sighed, resting her hands on her stomach and tapping her foot on the floor in a rythym. She felt her heart palpitating as the aftershocks of Remus's outburst echoed through their minds, she was gone... Mary, sweet Mary was lost to them, and Remus, the person who lit his soul on fire, who gave him a reason to live, was taken from him.

"It's not my problem I-"

"HOW DARE YOU?" Elizabeth stood up, clenching her jaw, anger rushing through her veins, how dare he devalue Mary, how dare he reduce her to a week damsel, another victim of war. "SHE IS ONE OF THE TOP STUDENTS IN THE AUROR ACADEMY AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE IF SHE'S BEEN CAPTURED?"

"She must not be as great as I thought if she's getting herself caught." He sneered, his deformed features distorting at the facial expression.

"THAT'S RUBBISH!"

"Listen lass, I lose aurors everyday, one more isnt going to kill me."

She felt anger bubbling within her, how dare he be so careless, how dare he measure life so crassly. Her heart beat erratically in her chest as she gazed at the man with hidden contempt. He was an Auror, he was meant to preserve life, he had a duty to the community and needed to protect the lives of those who resided in it.

"LISTEN HERE MOODY! I DON'T CARE IF THIS IS AN EVERYDAY THING FOR YOU, BUT YOU ARE GOING TO WORK YOUR ASS OFF AND HELP US FIND MARY, I-" a lumped formed in her throat and her voice cracked slightly, she wanted to kick herself for being reduced to a whimpering mess "I cant lose another friend."

Moody opened his mouth to reply, his face a cold mask. When Sirius stepped forward, interrupting his thought process.

"Moody, please- for me."

In that moment Elizabeth recognised a sincerity in Sirius's grey eyes she had not seen before, pleading, begging with Moody.

Moody clenched his jaw and let out a growl, "Only because I like you, Black."

Sirius let out a sigh of relief and squeezed Elizabeth's shoulder comfortingly as she slumped in her seat. She looked up at him with tears shining in her blue eyes as Moody stalked out of the room. Her heart beating in her chest as she watched the beautiful boy next to her watch his superior leave and she knew, deep down, whether she would admit it or not, that this boy was everything to her, he was her heart, her soul, her everything. They spoke the same language of love, understood one another with a single glance. She felt blessed to be able to experience the oldest feeling in the world, even when it felt new every day. They balanced one another out perfectly and comforted each other in their arms.

She loved him, and she would continue to do so for the rest of her life, Whether or not that was a long time, he owned her heart.

* * *

Elizabeth dropped her head onto the table and groaned, Mr Croaker let out a chuckle and leant back in the chair across from her.

"I cant identify whats going wrong with it!" She pulled on her hair slightly,

"Perhaps the wand movement, you've been using the same movement since the start."

She raised her head from its resting place on the desk and raised an eyebrow, it was a fair observation, but she knew that according to her original calculations the incantation and spell were correct.

"It should all be-"

The balding man raised his hand causing her to pause, "I am not meaning to insult you, But perhaps you did an incorrect calculation at the very start, which is very common."

"I checked several times, I can assure you." She nodded with a laugh, her cheeks flushing slightly...what if she had missed something obvious.

"That may be so Elizabeth, but there is never too many times to check." He sighed, "Do you have the documents on you."

She gave him a soft smile and nodded, leaning down and scouring through her filing cabinet, her stomach bubbling.

"Here you go!" she handed over the thick document to the man, "All the calculations are there, all the failed ones, half-successful ones and the complete one."

Mr Croaker nodded, shuffling through them, his eyes flickering over the words printed on it.

"Elizabeth I would like you to attempt the spell one last time, except I want you to close your eyes and let me guide you through the spell casting."

She sighed and ran a hand over her face, they had already tried five times, three of which ended up with her falling on the ground, and two not working what so ever. And in all honesty with a combination of her grief for Dorcas, her frustration for Mary's disappearance and becoming disheartened with the spell, she couldn't really be stuffed. Despite this she nodded, she would be rude if she said no.

She nodded, knowing she'd probably regret doing so.

"Elizabeth This time instead of simply touching the ring I want you to do a figure eight above the ring, in a similar shape to the dark mark and then touch the centre of the ring."

She nodded and silently practised the movement, she looked up and him and nodded after a few moments, he gave her an affirmative nod and pursued his instructions.

"Now I want you to shut your eyes and listen carefully to everything I say." She shut her eyes and nodded, fingering her wand. "I want you to envision the dark mark, I want you to imagine the darkness of it on pale skin, I want you to imagine the details of the snake's scales, I want you to examine every detail of the skull perched at the top and the snakes head at the bottom." She nodded as his voice and her thoughts were the only things she was thinking about.

"I want you to now continue thinking about the dark mark, and I want you to draw a figure eight over the ring, I want you to follow every cinch and tun of the dark mark, and where the snakes head should be, to touch the center of the ring and then say the incantation once instead of thrice."

Elizabeth did as she was told, following every instruction and envisioning the imagery placed before her.

" _Anguis per eosdem insignitur"_

Her eyes snapped open to see the reaction of the changes on the ring. Excitement coursed through her at the possibility and faint hope of a positive outcome. A faint red glow enveloped the ring, a smile grew on her face as her heart began to beat erratically in her chest. She slowly lowered her hand towards it, unknowing of what reaction the ring would have.

"Be careful."

Suddenly she retracted her hand, seeing that the glow around the ring begun to get brighter, and the smile began to slip off her face.

"Mr Croaker, I think we need to move away." The pair shuffled backwards, away from the ring when a large influx of magic erupted from it and smoke began to burn away the stone and suddenly the stone shattered.

She let out a groan of frustration as she watched the failure before her, and slumped back in the chair, her cheeks flushing crimson.

"Stupid." She muttered underneath her breath, she looked up to see Mr croakers reaction only to see a large smile present on his face and annoyance shot through her, how did he have the audacity to celebrate the failing of her experiment. "Why on earth are you smiling?" she asked shaking her head in confusion.

The old man turned to her and grinned, "The ring exploded because there was too much magic being conducted through it! I hypothesise that prior to the subtle changes we made there wasn't enough magic or it was reacting badly with a component. This is good!"

"How is it good?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow, his rushed words flying right over her.

"Its good because we have changed the component that caused the spell to fail, the only bad part is that we changed too much at one and cant identify which part it was."

She raised an eyebrow and bit her lip, "Couldn't we use the original method and slightly adjust small parts of it, one at a time to identify which change caused the influx of magic?"

The man nodded, a look of fondness flickering over his features as he watched her, "You took the words right out of my mouth."

She smiled at him, her cheeks flushing. "Great minds think alike aye?"

He chuckled, before standing up and placing his hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly.

"I'm proud of you Elizabeth, despite the things going on in your personal life you still managed to persevere and not allow it to interfere with your work. That takes a truly strong-willed person, and I congratulate you."

Warmth spread within her, she smiled up at the man and nodded in gratitude, not knowing what to reply with. It had been a long time since an adult had appreciated her work or expressed pride in her. Somewhere deep within her she felt his pride register as that of a father causing a longing ache within her, she wished for nothing more than to tell her parents about all her accomplishments and hear their pride, but alas, the death eaters had taken them away, just as they were deconstructing every element of her life.

"Thank you." She whispered.

* * *

A shrill scream echoed through the concrete cell, reverberating off the walls and haunting those surrounding. The blonde writhed on the ground as her body was metaphorically stabbed by millions of burning knifes. Her screams hoarse as her throat rubbed roar from her screams. Tears leaking out of her blue orbs. She shuddered with relief and collapsed onto the ground in a whimpering heap as the spell was lifted. Nausea churning in the pit of her stomach. She shakily lifted her arm in front of her and gasped at the cuts that littered her arms from her pain-induced scratches.

Mary let out a sob as she leant her forehead against the cold concrete that scratched her skin, the coldness causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand static, the smell of her spilled blood giving her a deep urge to retch.

Deep down she knew that this was it, she was going to die in the cold confines of a pureblood manor, her name lost to history, the honourable death she had always said she wanted to be torn away from her along with the last remnants of her dignity. Her breaths were no longer in abundance, and her blinks were counted. Every minute that passed was a minute lost. This was going to be her end. Fear was eroding the person she knew she was born to be.

She let out a cry when she was pulled up by her hair, tears welling in her eyes. Her knees trembled with the dead weight of her body.

"Listen here bitch." She dropped her head, defeat spreading within her and her Gryffindor courage evaporating. Avery, Merlin help her. She stumbled back as he slapped her across the face, her hand flying up to touch her flaming cheek. "Look at me when I'm speaking."

Mary's head snapped to the side and she winced as her neck cracked from the impact of his slap as she spat in his face.

"You need to learn respect bitch." He sneered and forced her down to her knees. Mary felt her stomach churn with disgust, she prayed to any and all gods that she would not be subjected to his torture. She would take any pain, any forms of torture, but she couldn't fathom the thought of… no. She wouldn't accept it. She felt screams building up in her chest, creeping their way up her oesophagus and threatening to release.

"You've given me no reason to respect you." She spat, she couldn't hold in her exclamation of pain as chunks of her hair were ripped out of her scalp and scattered down on the ground.

She let out a sob as she felt his hands dragging across her body, she had heard the stories, of what the death eaters did to pretty girls they captured, she had seen the horrific aftermaths, but she had never thought it could happen to her. Its funny, she would walk the streets at the latest hour, uncaring and with little caution, despite knowing what could happen, because she'd never once considered the possibility of rape, it happened to people she didn't know, she heard of it every day, heck she had investigated it, but to have it happen to her, to be violated in such a personal way...

She wasn't going to let this happen to her.

Mary threw herself backwards, pulling herself up onto her trembling legs, sweat dripping down her face from the effort she was exerting. Avery stepped back in shock, his dark eyes widening. Mary knew inside that kneeing him would not do any good if he had his wand. She leapt up onto him and knocked the wand out of his hand, causing it to clatter two meters behind him, he let out a growl and reached out to grab her wrists but his arms dropped as she kneed him in the groin. A rush of satisfaction ran through her as she heard him cry out in pain, the little death muncher deserved it and more, for all the pain he had inflicted on her. She clambered off of him, running as fast as she could on her trembling legs, her heart beating erratically in her chest.

Her trembling hands gripped onto the mahogany wand and she sprinted to the door, her breaths shallow and adrenaline rushing through her bloodstream.

"Stupefy!" She shouted in a panic as she heard Avery swearing and fumbling as he stood up, what use was sneaking out of somebody was chasing her and had sent out a warning. She quickly did a clothing swap charm and changed into the death eater garb. Disgust overwhelming her as she did. How many innocents blood was stained on this robe? How many lives had been taken at the hem of his robe?

As she stood before the door she could only hope that they used a standard locking spell, she didn't have the luxury of time on her side. "Alohomora."

She let out a shuddering breath of joy as the door creaked open, she was halfway there. A smile plastered itself on her face. Shutting the door behind her she let out a deep breath, wanting to hold out on the celebrations until she was back in her beloved's arms.

She stealthily stalked through the corridors, others in identical garb nodding in greetings. For once in her life, she thanked her genetics for her height. Her excitement tingled within her like electrical sparks to the ground. Her heart was dancing in her chest and as she could smell the crisp air wafting through the manor she could feel tears gathering in her eyes, she was going to escape.

she was going home,

She would see them all, her beloved Remus, the girls, the boys, the order, she would help avenge Dorcas's death, help Marlene, finish her training. She was going to escape...

She was going to be free.

"Stop."

A deep voice echoed through the hall, she turned towards the direction of the voice as many around her did. Her breath hitched as she caught the gaze of the vicious man. She didn't need anyone to tell her who he was, she knew, from his amber eyes with an animalistic glint, from the matted hair and long nails. Anger mingled with fear fuelled within her, hatred infected her being as she watched the man who had taken so much roam freely, this man haunted Remus's nightmare, he was the reason the man she loved suffered every month and lost himself.

Fenrir Greyback.

The man took a large sniff of his surroundings, and anxiety welled in the pit of her stomach, what was wrong? Did...did he know?

"We have an imposter." He sneered, looking around the room. Mary's stomach dropped as she remembered what the man was. Panic spread within her, strangling her insides. She looked around, but all the exits suddenly shut. Bile threatened to escape her.

She fingered the wand in her sleeve but knew it would do no good to fight twenty death eaters with a wand that was not synced with her magic.

She felt helpless as his gaze caught hers, the sparse blonde hairs on her arms standing static. Mary felt as though she could cry when she saw the bloodthirsty smirk grow on his beastly face. Her legs twitched, fighting the impulse to whirl around and sprint down the corridor adjacent to her. She took a deep breath and straightened her back in an image of false bravado as the muscled man stalked towards her, the other death eaters inching away from her. Her breath hitched as he came to stand next to her, he stood nearly a foot taller than her, much taller than the average human, taller than Remus even and much broader.

His hand reached out to grab the mask of her face, on instinct she stumbled back, not wanting his mud-streaked hands anywhere near her.

"Caught you." He growled his arm encircling her waist and the other ripping her mask off, one of his nails catching the delicate skin of her cheek. She bit her lip to contain her exclamation of shock and pain as she felt blood trickle down her cheek. Her lips parted slightly in shock as her eyes flickered over his face. His amber animalistic eyes glowing with lust, whispered growing on his face, dirt, mud and blood caked all over his angled face.

This man had embraced his inner wolf.

She turned her face as his hot, putrid breath tickled her face, and he ran a large hand down her face. A predatory smirk tattooed on his face. The sound of her own pulse beating fast in her ears echoing through her mind and all hope of escaping relatively unharmed dissipating, she was gone, nobody survived the wrath of Fenrir Greyback.

The death eaters surrounding the pair had raised their wands and had all pointed it towards her, recognising her instantly.

"You're Lupins girl aren't ya?" he snorted rolling his eyes, she spat at him causing his eyes to flash with rage, his large hand swung to hit her only for her to duck. She let out a scream of sheer panic as he lifted her over his muscled shoulder, the stench of blood and sweat infiltrating her nostrils as he led her towards an empty body pressed against his hard body, the stench around him causing her to gag, She thrashed in his grip, hitting him wherever her arms could reach, but it was no good, he was too strong, she was harming herself more than she was harming him.

The breath was knocked out of her when she was thrown to the ground in a cell, her head hitting the ground with a loud resonating sound. She let out a groan and turned to her side, her vision dotting as she instinctively placed her hands on the spot, feeling slippery blood seeping through her fingers and puddling around her, staining her blonde locks.

She let out a shuddering breath as she heard a groan in the corner, goosebumps appearing on her pale skin. Her eyes flickered up to the small, metal barred window in the cell, and her breath hitched, her limbs going rigid and heartbeat quickened. She wanted to quell the hammering within her chest, stop her limbs from shaking and evaporate into thin air. Her stomach churned and tears sprang to her eyes,

It was a full moon.

She let out a sob as the glow of the moon bathed their cell, and she heard the sounds she vaguely recognised as joints cracking and bones lengthening. Groans of pain echoing around the four-walled cell as bile rose within her.

The last thing she was going to see was the horror her beloved went through every month, she was going to die with the image of the man who ruined him plaguing her.

This was it, she was never going to tell Remus she loved him, she was never going to make him a hot chocolate after the full moon, or kick death eater ass with him, she was never going to fight with him over their meat choices, she was never going to cuddle with him in post-coital bliss, She was never going to celebrate alongside Remus on the day that Werewolfs gained rights in their society, She was never going to see the end of the war, or see James and Lily have kids or finally see Sirius and Liz married.

She prayed that Greyback destroyed her body beyond repair, that she was unrecognisable, so it could never be confirmed how she died. She could not imagine the pain that would course through Remus when he found out, and the guilt that she knew that he would carry with him for the rest of his life.

Mary let the tears stream down her face, she was going to die and that would be the end of her story, there would be no epilogue or legacy. Nothing.

She would leave behind nothing, she would merely be another bloodstain in a manors dungeon.

She used all her remaining strength to shuffle away from the fully transformed werewolf, whose silver hairs glowed under the moon, its amber eyes glowing and teeth bared, drool sliding off them and leaving puddles on the ground. This is what happened to Remus every month… This is what he was most afraid of.

She let out a shriek as his teeth enlarged the closer he came to her, her heart thumping in her chest and sweat sliding down her face.

And as his teeth sunk into the soft flesh of her neck she let out a scream of agony before it all went black.

* * *

Sirius deeply exhaled, his heart racing in his chest as he jogged along Diagon Alley trying to catch up to Remus, who, for somebody, a day out of the full moon was extremely jittery.

"Mate, give me a break, my legs are about to fall off." Remus kept stalking down the alley, ignoring Sirius who chased him, his large strides keeping him one pace behind Remus who had longer legs than his companion. "Hey, not all of us have staminas like a werewolf."

Remus turned around, anger visible on his face and his eyes nervously flickered around, seeing if anybody caught onto their conversation.

"Don't mention that here!" he snapped,

"Calm down!" Sirius sneered, grabbing onto his friend's arm and pulling him into an alley along the side. Remus glared at Sirius, looking down at him. "Listen here, we didn't have to join you last night for the moon, but we did, so the best thing to do is listen because I know that if I was to kick you behind the knees you would fall in a second."

Remus sighed and leant his back against the wall, exhaustion flickering over his features, the new scar that ran down the side of his face creasing and a little blood seeping from the forming scab.

"I'm s-"

"Don't worry about it." Sirius sighed, "I can't imagine what-"

"Just don't mention it." Remus whispered, running a scratched up hand over his bruised face, "I just- I need to find her Sirius, I cant-"

Sirius clenched his jaw and gazed at his friend, he couldn't imagine what was going through Remus's mind at that moment, all he could think about was how he would react if it had been Liz. He shuddered at the thought of what he would do and the lengths he would go to to find her. He didn't think he could live without her, just the thought of not waking up next to her, or kissing her goodnight… it made his heartache.

"We'll find her, I promise you." He squeezed Remus's shoulder comfortingly, he hid his surprise as he saw tears welling in his friends hazel eyes,

"What if she's d-" a lump formed in his throat as he tried to get the word out, he pressed his hands into his eyes, trying to prevent the flow of tears, Sirius shook his head adamantly.

"Mares a tough cookie, she'll find a way out." A fond smile spread across his face, and a flicker of hope lit up within him. Mary would be perfectly fine, She was extremely talented at stealth. "I've seen her on missions and Auror training, she's a gun."

Remus smirked, he knew that Mary could kick most of their asses all the way to mars and back.

"I'm sure she can kick your a-"

Screams of terror cut him off, both men's heads snapped up, their wands in their hands and alert. Sirius went in front his wand out in front of them. They entered the main street only to see a large group of people gathered around something.

Behind him Remus's head snapped up, the stench of blood filling his nostrils and his senses alert, fear began to envelop him as a familiar scent mingled with the blood, and bile began to rise in his throat.

He ran ahead, ignoring Sirius's protests and pushed through the crowd of ashen-faced people, dread polling in the pit of his stomach, it couldn't be… He felt his chest tighten as he broke through all the people and his eyes lay upon the horror before them, he didn't hear the protests of those around him, only the shallow breaths that he was taking, his blood pounding in his ears, his limbs felt as though they weighed tonnes. His mind became a misty haze as a painful lump began to form in his throat. No, no it couldn't be.

He did not hear the strangled scream that forced itself from his throat, hoarse with the thickness of his tears as he launched himself at the bloodied body.

No, it couldn't be.

With a shaking hand, he turned the body over and a silent sob wracked his body as he picked up her body and held the dead weight in his arms, wanting to feel the warmth of her body, the soft beat of her heart, a small laugh. Nothing. All that was there was a cold mannequin that looked like her.

Mary.

He ran his hand over her face, the blood streaking her pale, scratched cheeks. Gazing at her beauty through his tears. The pain in his chest as he touched her cold body one last time. He should have had the rest of his life with her.

He felt bile rise in his throat as he saw the marks on her chest, his stomach churned and he let out a sob and leant into the arms that wrapped around him. He knew those marks, he recognised the dark ink oozing from the wounds all too well, the puncture wounds marking her.

It was his fault.

She was gone because of him.

He loved her endlessly, he lived for her and his heart beat for her, and now she was gone.

Mary was gone, and she was never coming back.

* * *

 **This was probably one of the hardest chapters to write, because of the sheer cruelty I am inflicting on them all, I think using Greyback killed me more than killing Mary did. Gah, the trauma that comes with being a writer of a fanfic! Anyhow a small sneak of next chapter, its the last one that's dark for a while, and things should start looking up soon!**

 _Where there were once four of them, there was now two, and with the way this war was raging, soon there would be none._

 **Please don't forget to leave a review down below and in honour of the one year anniversary of beyond the stars, comment your favourite part of the story or a little prediction!**

 **Also, your girl got her first ever job! :P!**

 **Anyhow goodnight and I will try my best to update before Christmas! Dont forget to leave a review, favourite and follow!**

 **Ruby xo**


	47. And then there were none

**Hello, my beautiful friends,**

 **So here we have it, the final update of 2017. It has been a wild journey for all of us and I'd just like to thank every single one of you for helping me grow as a person, I have an infinite love and respect for every single one of you that have read this story! Thank you for all your follows, favourites and reviews, you have no idea how much it means to me!**

 **Its a shame that the final chapter of 2017 is going to be a depressing chapter, but I guess that will make the next chapter all the more better!**

 **Once again Thank you all so much and Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _"One little soldier boy left all alone;_

 _he went out and hung himself and then there were none"_

 _-Agatha Christie_

The group sat in a sombre silence, tears stained on their faces, eyes bloodshot and throats dry. They had been sitting around Sirius and Elizabeth's dining table since they had returned from Mary's funeral, wallowing in their silence and grief.

Two down, eight to go, Elizabeth mused. It was surreal that she would no longer go to an Order meeting and be blinded by Mary's bright smile, or watch her make silly faces behind Moody's back as he spoke, she would never share a Sticky Toffee pudding Ice cream with her and fight over the last spoonful, She would never argue with Mary about the health benefits of bacon or be forced to go on a run at five in the morning.

She had lost one of her best friends. Slowly, slowly, her entire family was being torn apart by this war. They had lost Mary and Dorcas within the timespan of a week… She couldn't help but wonder which of them would be next.

Her gaze swept over Remus and a burning pain seared her heart. His light brown hair was ruffled atop of his head, his skin pasty and his eyes dull and bloodshot. He had dark circles from his lack of sleep and bruises lined his knuckles. As she watched him, she knew that the physical manifestation of his grief was nothing compared to the cyclone raging within him, the dull ache that must be pounding his body at every waking moment. Just the thought of losing Sirius nearly had her in tears, she couldn't imagine actually…

Elizabeth's bloodshot eyes flickered up as she heard the sound of a chair scraping against the ground, and followed Sirius as she moved through the kitchen, searching through their draws for a bottle of Fire Whiskey and shot glasses.

"I think they're in the back room." Her voice was hoarse from disuse, "You might as well just summon them."

Sirius flashed her a forced smile, emphasising the dark circles that had formed under his eyes in recent days, "Just don't blame me if they break."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to fix them."

Sirius placed the glasses on the table, making a show of displaying that not a single crack marred them, and poured the Fire whiskey into the shot glasses and lifting one up into the air.

"To one of our best friends, To Mary."

"To Mary."

The group all winced as the scalding liquid burnt their throats, shuddering as the hair on the back of their necks stood static.

Lily leant back and sighed, running her hand over her face before turning to Elizabeth, "Are you still making the scrapbook?"

Elizabeths eyes flickered up from Remus who was pouring himself a third shot of fire whiskey, and nodded slowly, her brows furrowed.

"I-I haven't in ages." She ran a hand through her hair, surprised at her own lack of memory; Funny, she mused, the war had consumed her so much that she didn't even have time to remember the projects she had invested hours into. "To be honest- I-I'd forgotten about it."

Lily played with a loose thread in her top and looked up at Liz hopefully, "Do you think, we did one for Bev, we might as well-"

Tears welled up in Elizabeths eyes as she nodded, biting her lip as she did so, "Of course." She replied without hesitation. She couldn't help but wonder if the rest of them would get a page, when the war finally caught up to them; She couldn't help but shudder at the thought of the Marauders having to finish the book... Would she get a page? Or would she be the last?

She leant forward, ridding herself of such thoughts and took Lily's thin hand in hers, and squeezed it tightly, "I'll have to search through Box's but we'll definitely find some photos and supplies."

She sighed as she watched Remus downing a fifth shot through her peripheral vision, bloody werewolves and their alcohol tolerance. "We'll make pages for all of them, I don't want anyone's efforts to be forgotten, they deserve to be remembered."

Lily smiled at her brightly, her first smile in days and squeezed her hand in gratitude, nodding lightly.

Elizabeth swore on her life that she would work her ass off, she would not allow for all those beautiful people to be forgotten, she would not allow for their sacrifices to be in vain. She would continue to fight until her dying day to avenge all those who lost their lives. Her parents, Beverley, Dorcas, Mary…

This was a promise she intended on keeping. And one day, when the order was being discussed around a dinner table or in a classroom once Binns got exorcised, they would have tangible proof that they were real, that they lived and loved and that they sacrificed their all for the future of their society.

* * *

Sirius got off his motorbike, hooking his helmet onto the handles and casting a notice-me-not charm on it before striding off towards the cliff they'd spent New Years on. It felt like so long ago, when they had all sat, huddled together in blankets, laughing and having fun as they welcomed the coming of the new year.

He wrapped his muscular arms around himself as the crispt wind bit at him, the hairs of his arms stood static underneath his leather jacket. His teeth chattering and hair whipping his face.

The weather matched the destruction of their lives, the storm brewing within them all.

Sirius stopped mid way to the edge as he saw a figure sitting facing towards the city, their shoulders hunched over, and sighed, he knew he'd find him here. Of course, Remus would go to the place where himself and Mary had gotten back together, where they had spent the new year and toasted to long lives and happiness, to a year of eternal love and growth.

He trudged over and sat himself down next to the young werewolf, and looking out ahead, watching the plethora of stars twinkling in the infinite sky, his eyes instinctively picking out the stars his estranged family members had been named after and sighing. He'd once been told by Andy that everyone who died, they turned into a twinkling star, and they spent the afterlife watching over everyone and protecting them from making the same mistakes they made and that after a while, the world would become perfect because of the number of people watching over one another. Now that he was older he knew it was nonsense, but at the time it was a kind story, that gave him reassurance. He smiled up at the sky, Perhaps Mary was watching over them now and laughing at their stupidity.

He turned to Remus and examined the face of his best friend, the scars lining his face, the grey hairs beginning to appear at his temple, the dark circles under his eyes and the pastiness of his skin. He was suffering.

"She's probably laughing at us right now." Remus snorted and used a stick to flick the drying dirt in front of him around.

"I reckon." Remus replied, his voice hoarse with disuse, "She'd probably start crying from laughter and then start crying because she misses everyone."

Sirius snorted, ignoring his friend's voice crack, and masking the pain that gripped his chest at the sound, "Wouldn't everyone?"

Remus nodded slowly, still not looking at Sirius, not wanting for him to see his grief-stricken face. He took a deep breath and shook his head lightly, wondering how the hell he managed to go from a man with the most beautiful girl in his life to a man without her, just drifting around alone in a world where being alone in sucked.

He couldn't believe she was gone, he'd spent years of his life with her, and after waking up to her every morning, and falling asleep next to her every night, the feeling of an empty bed had him quivering in the night, it had him regretting every mission he'd ever accepted. For every goodnight kiss and morning hug, he'd missed he'd shed a tear.

The pain he felt, the grief that plagued him, it was as though he was drowning, but he could see everyone else around him breathing.

That was the beautiful thing about war, it brings people together and makes them love each other that much more. It made every kiss feel like the last, every morning feel like an achievement and every night feel like the end. They loved during the war and one might ask, did it make each moment more precious, or does it make it all the more difficult; and they would say both, and that the war increased the value they had in eachother, for they realised that no matter how much they wanted it, they would not get their forever.

He had loved her, and he would never stop loving her. Despite everything, she had loved him endlessly, for all his flaws and baggage, she had loved him in a way nobody ever had and he would forever love and be grateful to her for what she had done for him.

Her sapphire eyes haunted him, every time he shut his eyes all he could see was her beautiful smile, hear her laugh. He was haunted by her lingering touch. All he wanted to do was lay by her side and run his hands through her blonde locks, to feel her smooth skin against his, hold her thin hand in his larger one. He wanted the late night conversations back, their little spats and playful banter. He wanted all of her back, the good and the bad.

 _Her sapphire eyes glittered, her cheeks rosy and her smile wide, as he saw her lean down closer towards his face he could see specks of snow on her eyelashes, glistened and shining brighter than freshly cut diamonds, her lips were parted and she'd partially shut her eyes as she leant down to capture his lips with her own. Her hands roamed his body and tangled it selves in his soft hair, his hands circled her waist and brought her closer towards him._

 _"Come on Mare! Spare me tonight, I just got the Academic Excellence accolade, I'm the second smartest person in the year level, you should be rewarding me, not torturing me!" A wide smile broke out on her beautiful face,_

 _"Come dance with me, Mare." He whispered in her ear and pressed a kiss behind her jaw._

 _"I'd be a fool to say no," she whispered with a wink, she stood up and pulled him along with her, his eyes were glued to her_

 _"Well you're looking pretty banged up today…" she stated cheerfully, adorned with a fake smile before she dropped it and looked down pitifully. "Lucky for you I dig that look."_

* * *

 _The pair ran around the lake, Remus's chest heaving from exertion. Mary looked back and let out a laugh at his facial expression._

" _Why am I torturing myself this way?" he groaned, catching up to her._

 _"Because you are a supportive boyfriend, you are helping me." She retorted whilst rolling her eyes, she took a deep breath and sat down on the grass. Remus looked down at her sceptically, she let out a laugh, "I'm giving you a break."_

 _"Yep, sure you are Mare." He laughed and stared out at the lakes great expanse, his hand in hers._

* * *

 _She opened her mouth to speak, turning to face him fully. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could continue her words, Remus interjected._

 _"You know, I realised that I haven't had a shower since last year." He whispered, looping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. She felt warmth surge through her as she was in his embrace for the first time in months. A smirk graced her face._

 _"You know what, me neither." She whispered, biting her full bottom lip, he stared her the sensual action for a moment before looking into her sapphire orbs and winking at her._

 _"Maybe we should…deal with that together?" Mary leant forward so she could feel his warm breath against her face, and she could almost taste him in his air. He leant forward and captured her lips with his._

* * *

" _How embarrassing!" Remus ran a hand over his face, and laughed, "I can't believe I said that! Do you remember when you were tying up your laces in fifth-year in front of me and someone pushed you and-"_

" _And I fell face first into your crotch!" She snuggled closer towards him, "I spent that entire night crying into my pillow whilst Bev fed me ice cream and told me I should've spent longer with my face in your crotch!"_

* * *

 _"Hey, Remus?"_

 _He looked down at her and pushed her hair away from her face,_

" _Yeah."_

" _Did you know that Marlene Mckinnon offered to shag me whilst you were gallivanting around with the werewolves?" His head snapped up,_

" _Did you?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked, before rolling out of his embrace and walking seductively to the bathroom. She couldn't help but feel her cheeks flush slightly and her heart speed up as she felt his piercing gaze on her naked body. She turned back as she leant against the doorway of their ensuite._

" _I don't kiss and tell darling." She laughed as she walked into the bathroom, leaving him gaping in the middle of their bed and wondering how the hell he managed to bag someone so perfect._

* * *

" _I'm bored and have an hour and a half to kill." She whispered, straddling him and pressing a kiss to his pink lips._

 _He raised a sleepy brow and rubbed his eyes, a goofy grin growing on his face, "Oh yeh." He nodded, running his hand through her short, tangled locks, "I wonder what we should do?"_

" _Hmmm." She lightly squeezed his buttocks that were naked from the previous night's activities, "I can think of a few things."_

 _He let out a laugh as she kissed a line down his navel, "It's a pity you didn't wake me up a different way this morning."_

 _Mary raised a brow at him and smirked, lifting her head and looking up at him, "I like having consent."_

 _He shook his head and pressed himself deeper into the mattress, his hands tangling themselves in her blonde locks._

" _Well, Thank you for not raping me, I really appreciate it."_

" _Oh, its no worries." She waved him off, "I don't mind."_

* * *

" _MARY!" She sped up as she heard Remus'svoice up ahead, looking up relief flooded her as she saw him at the end of the fork in the road, she was safe, she was safe, Remus was here. "MARY RUN!"_

 _And then she felt large arms encircle her waist and a pull on her navel, her beloved screaming her name as she disappeared, a scream tearing itself from her throat._

 _Back on the street, Remus Lupin crumbled to the ground, feeling as though he'd been stabbed. The hope and love in her face when she heard him, how she sped up so she could be in his arms, the way she jumped out of the way of the spells he was sending towards the burly death eaters chasing her, despite the fatigue that had been embracing her. They had taken her from him, they had snatched her. Thoughts of Dorcas Meadows flooded his mind as a painful wail escaped him, a rock next to him flying into a wall, Who knew what they would do to Mary. The pain in his heart increased tenfold and all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and kiss her._

 _But instead of being with the woman he loved most, he was the only person around, kilometres away from the battle site, lost in an abyss of his grief and anger._

 _Mary Macdonald was gone._

* * *

 _She looked out to the crowd and as another tear trickled down her dry cheek, she gave a soft smile and gazed up at the starry sky._

 _"Beverley Wilkins, I fucking love you, I love you so much and promise you that one day we will be reunited in the afterlife. Farewell, my sister."_

Tears began to trickle down his stubbly, scar-ridden cheeks, burning his eyes with its saltiness. His only consolation was that Mary was with her best friend, the both of them causing chaos in the afterlife with Dorcas.

He missed her, Merlin he just wanted to hold her one last time.

Sirius turned his head towards his best friend to see tears begin to trickle down his face and his face dropped, sympathy coursing through his veins. Remus was suffering. He moved closer to Remus and wrapped his arms around him. The werewolf leant into his embrace and let out a gut-wrenching sob, Remus's face reddened and his sobs were loud.

He tried to imagine his life after losing Elizabeth, he tried to imagine the pain that would plague him at every moment and the constant ache in his chest. He tried to imagine the magnitude of pain he would feel and he couldnt... He felt ill thinking about it. And he knew that this is what Remus was feeling, this sickness that had caused his stomach to churn and eyes to burn. It was a small inkling of what Remus was feeling.

Tears welled up in Sirius's eyes at his friend's grief, it wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair that such a wonderful man, such an unlucky soul was plagued with this grief, that the only light in his life was cruelly taken from him.

It wasn't fair.

* * *

Elizabeth looked up from her hot chocolate as Lily sat herself down on the orange bean bag in their lounge room. Her eyes raking their way down her best friend, taking in her haggard appearance. Lily's usually voluminous red waves limply hung around her face, which was paler and thinner than usual, there was no flush or glow to her cheeks. Her clothing fell around her and it looked as though she was swimming in her clothes. Her usual bright green eyes were dim and bloodshot and had bags underneath them. She knew that she looked similar.

Losing Mary was tough, all throughout school, there had been four of them, after school there had been three, but now… only two of them remained. Herself and Lily. What was to say that within two years none of them would be around. That every day they lived, was another day lost. That every morning they woke up with limited time.

They were all going to die.

It was a startling realisation, especially for a nineteen-year-old. It was surreal that one day they would not spend their days with the ones they loved, that they would not go to work or fight in any battles. That one day their breaths would be numbered and their heartbeats limited.

Elizabeth's blue eyes connected with Lily's green and she sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Did you bring the photos?"

Lily flashed her a small smile and nodded, cancelled the spell on her bag and pulled out a stack of images.

"Bless you!" Elizabeth gaped at the stack and let out a soft laugh. She summoned the large leather-bound folio from inside of a box, and flicked past the page they'd created for Beverley, and Elizabeth was reminded of the fact that she had ignored the book for a fair while.

"Liz you skipped," Lily said as she looked up from the photos she was sorting through.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Thought I should keep a spare page since I neglected to work on the book since Bev died."

Lily's head snapped up in surprise, "You're joking!"

"Nope, things just got pushed back I guess." She shrugged and crawled over to where Lily was, looking over her shoulder at the stack of photos. She giggled as they came across a photo from Christmas, where James was in his animagus form, his nose charmed red, with Mary and Lily sitting on his back and gripping onto his antlers as he pranced around the room.

"I can't even remember that!" Lily laughed, tears springing to her eyes, Elizabeth lay back and let out a laugh,

"I'm pretty sure you and Mary were both smashed at that point!" She pointed out,

"Oh yeah because you're that great at handling your drinks." Lily snorted,

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she too scanned through the stash of photos, "It took you a while to figure it out." Her smile dropped as she came across an older photo, and turned to Lily who with one glance at the photo had teared up,

"I remember that." She whispered, her eyes glimmering with unshed tears.

Elizabeth swallowed the lump in her throat and ran a finger down the image. It was of the four girls at Hogsmeade in their third year. Their faces alight with happiness and innocence, their youth visible on their beautiful faces. Their smiles bright and unforgettable. They sat around a circular table in the Three Broomsticks, butterbeer in hand. Obviously, the image was taken in summer considering their dresses and skirts, heels and makeup. They looked as though they were all grown up and had the world in the palm of their hands.

"We're so young." She whispered, she turned as she heard Lily let out a soft sob, she wrapped her arm around Lily, running her hand down her arm comfortingly. "how did-"

"I know." She whispered,

Lily looked up at her, cheeks blotchy and red. "How did we go f-from b-b-bein-g so y-young an-and happy to-" she let out a sob, raking her hands through her tangled locks, "To b-being col-losal f-fuck ups." She shuddered in Elizabeth's arms, who had to began to tear up as she held her crying friend.

"Promise, Promise me, Liz." She grabbed onto Elizabeth's hand, her nails digging into her palms, "Th-that you wont l-l-leave me!"

Elizabeth's hands shook as she watched Lily lose control, she tried to control her shaking voice, she couldn't... she couldn't promise Lily that. She could tell her anything, but she couldn't... death was inevitable and whether it was from old age or this war, one of them would always be left alone in this world. "I cant promise you that."

Lily shook her head and bit her lip, "L-liz."

Elizabeth shook her head forcefully, squeezing Lily's hands. "Lil, no matter, no matter what happens, we will _always_ be with one another. Just like we never forgot Bev, and we won't forget Mare or Dorcas, we will forever remember one another."

"But I…"

"No buts." Elizabeth interjected, trying to maintain her composure, "We're going to fight this war for them, so they didn't die in vain, and we're going to make sure that we forever remember them."

Lily nodded, tears streaming down her face, and gripped onto Elizabeth tighter whose resolve began to shatter and tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I miss them too Lils."

Where there were once four of them, there was now two, and with the way this war was raging, soon there would be none. But until then they were going to fight with a vengeance so fierce that the other side would cower when they were faced with them and they avenged their best friends deaths.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Now as always a sneak peek of next chapter!**

 _"We'll find out soon, Keeping secrets_ isn't _a part of Peters skill_ repertoire _."_

 **and**

 _"CONGRATULATIONS!"_

 **I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a happy new year! I hope your 2018 is full of happiness**

 **Don't forget to follow, favourite and review! Also I need to come up with my new years resolutions and I'm curious to know what yours are? Let me know below!**

 **Lots of love from down under,**

 **Ruby xx**


	48. Something in the water

**HELLO MY BABIES!**

 **Thank you so much as always for your constant support and love! I never get used to the idea of having people reading and enjoying my story! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It's definitely a fun one! Please don't forget to review, favourite and follow!**

 **ALSO ITS MY 16TH BIRTHDAY TOMORROW!**

* * *

 _"Never doubt that a small group of thoughtful, committed, citizens can change the world._

 _Indeed, it is the only thing that ever has."_

 _\- Margaret Mead_

Lily looked up from her Butterbeer as she felt a gust of wind enter the Leaky Cauldron as the door flew open, a smile couldn't help but spread across her face as the rest of the group dawdled into the pub. Dark bags circling their eyes and skin pasty, they all looked worn out from their long work hours and from their losses.

She couldn't believe it.

There were times where she would forget that Mary was gone, she would remember that she had to send Mary a letter, or she'd see something, or find a photo and go to send something to her. And then as she was tying a letter to their owl's leg she'd remember that Mary was gone. She was never going to open her mail or fight another death eater, she was never going to marry Remus, she was never going to go to an order meeting. … Her life was over, the book was closed.

It was strange to see an absence of Mary's head amongst their group. She wasn't the only blonde, but somehow, her lack of presence made a large difference. She wasn't the only blonde in their group, Marlene and Alice filled that gap. But without her, their group dynamic had shifted dramatically.

Due to all the deaths and the endless drama in their lives it had been a while since all of them gathered due to mutual need, as opposed to being together for Order meetings or funerals. They had much to catch up on, no longer did they always know one another's business, they had to make an effort to find out the going on of one another's life.

"With everything going on we never did find out how your honeymoon was…" Alice stated her brows furrowed and cheeks flushed, James and Lily looked up and shared a secretive smile.

"It was beautiful." Lily gushed, her still sunkissed skin glowing. James rolled his eyes from behind her and shook his head.

"Beautiful, but not that great." Lily turned towards him and raised a brow,

"You're only saying that because you got us kicked out of our hotel-"

James looked at her affronted, "I did not get us kicked out Evans."

"Potter now, and you also tipped the gondola over."

Sirius snorted into his glass of mead, Elizabeth laughed and hit him on his back.

"How do you tip-" Elizabeth began before Marlene interrupted,

"No, I want to know how they got kicked out of their hotel."

James flushed slightly whilst Lily sniggered into her hand, "Its nothing particularly interesting."

Peter raised his bottle of Butterbeer, "And that's how we know its an interesting story now spill."

James sat with his arms crossed, stubbornly refusing to reveal how he got them kicked out.

"We were staying in Venice and the magical community was miles away so we'd agreed to magic only in the room." Lily threw Sirius a dirty look as he sniggered into his drink.

"I thought James had his magic touch though." Frank quipped, wrapping his arm around Alice and chuckling deeply as James did an inappropriate hand gesture towards him that made Lily nudge him.

"Anyway." She threw a sidewards glance at the boys, "We were erm preoccupied in the hotel and James went to cast a silencing charm but erm…" she flushed slightly and began to giggle into her drink, tears springing to her eyes from the memory, "Due to erm… well our activities, from the erm…well...heat of the moment cast the wrong spell and-"

She was in hysterics as the others watched her describe the situation with fascination. She waved her hands around as tears sprung to her eyes from her hard laughter. James scowled at her, covering the smile that was threatening to split over his face.

"- where was I? Oh yeah, he erm… set the room on fire!" They all gasped and laughter began the echo from the group, even James's scowl had dissipated, and his lips were upturned as he reluctantly found the humour in his actions.

Alice calmed herself down, fanning herself, and began to giggle again, "Isn't it technically both your faults."

James turned to Lily and raised an eyebrow triumphantly, "See Lils, I told you, it takes two to tango." He said smugly,

"It didn't take two of us to set the room on fire!" She retorted, and the smugness slipped off his face. She turned back to the group who had calmed herself. "So then the owner kicked us out."

Remus raised a brow, "So you came home?" He was giving them a curious look, from his mead, having been silent throughout the conversation.

Lily flashed them all a guilty look, her fr3ekcled cheeks flushing, "Erm...Not exactly."

James snorted, "This was three days in and truthfully Venice was getting rather boring so-"

Alice gasped and gave them a scandalised look, "Venice, boring? Are you sure you were in the right place?"

The pair flashed the group guilty smiles, and Lily let out a laugh, "It was too calm, and after we ended up tipping the gondola over and choking on a heap of dirty water, we were kinda over it."

James lit up, his smile growing on his face, "So we went to Ibiza."

Sirius's head snapped up scandalised, his jaw-dropping in horror,

"EXCUSE ME!" his voice caught the attention of the other people in the pub causing the group to hiss at him and Elizabeth to nudge him in the side,

"Nice going Sirius," Frank muttered as the patrons kept throwing them all dirty looks,

Marlene threw a glance at the boy who was gaping at his best friend, "Sirius calm your tits and shut your gob."

"YOU WENT TO IBIZA." Sirius exclaimed, ignoring those around him, "WITHOUT ME?"

Lily raised an eyebrow and nodded, "Yup."

"Is it as good as they say?" Marlene downed a shot and gestured for Tom to give her another one. James shook his head and laughed,

"It's better." He took a sip of his mead, "We were at festivals and clubs every night and during the day we were on the beach, or at the pool or at a the first time in forever I felt my age."

Sirius shook his head and placed his hand on his chest, mock wounded, "I can't believe you went to Ibiza without me."

"Aw poor Padfoot." James cooed, patting his best friends head, "What do you say to all of us going on your… twenty-second birthday."

Sirius raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Why not 21st? That's bigger."

"I need to recover from this time," James stated causing Lily to snort into his Butterbeer. Alice raised an eyebrow,

"Why do I feel like they're keeping something from us?"

Elizabeth let out a laugh, "They probably are, but it must be like Vegas, Whatever stays in Ibiza stays in Ibiza?"

"See Black, your girlfriend gets it." Lily retorted causing the group to once again dissolve in hysterics.

After several minutes of laughter, the group finally calmed, and Remus spoke, taking the subject away from James and Lily's honeymoon.

"Is there any other news that is long overdue?" The rest of the group looked at one another,

"I reckon." Lily replied, flashing Remus a relieved look, "Oh yeah- actually, my sisters pregnant."

Sirius spat his drink out and Alice and Remus snorted.

"Eurgh!" Elizabeth exclaimed and took a swing of Sirius's mead, to cleanse herself of the disgusting imagery.

"Everyone seems to be saying that," Lily said to herself causing James to snigger,

"Don't blame them." Lily roughly nudged him in the side causing him to wince.

Frank raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Did the subject change?"

Marlene nodded with Frank, "Last I checked babies were good news?"

Frank agreeing with the blonde nodded along, both having never met Petunia or Vernon, tentatively asked, "What's so bad about that?"

Peter nodded, he had never met the pair either, "Yeah."

Those that had met Petunia or heard Lily's tales of her threw the unenlightened trio pitying glances.

"IT DEFINITELY is not good news!" James stated, looking slightly green, "Lily's sister -who looks like the result of a tree and deranged horse breeding- is having a baby with a stupid walrus that has a strange obsession with drills!"

"James!" Lily exclaimed, turning towards him with a horrified look on her face, "Don't forget that's my sister you're talking about!"

James flashed her a charming grin, "Hey lils, at least you don't have to worry about looking like the result of a tree and deranged horse breeding."

"James in third year you thought that calling me Christmas tree would make me fall in love with you."

The man in question winced slightly, "Well can you honestly disagree with anything I've just said."

"Well…no." Lily conceded after a moment.

"There must be something in the water." Peter thought out loud, "Mrs Weasleys also pregnant, and so is Edgar Bones wife…"

Sirius let out a laugh reminiscient of his dirty minded thirteen year old self, "Hate to break it to you but its got nothing to do with water."

Marlene snorted, "Hey you never know, maybe they're creative!" She leant over and gave a laughing Sirius a high five causing Elizabeth to snort at their childishness.

"No they're right, I heard at the ministry that the Patils are having twins." James included,

Marlene furrowed her brow, "Apparently Narcissa Malfoy's pregnant." Sirius let out a groan of disgust, "And Nott and Parkinson."

"Inbreds!" Sirius's groan was muffled by the table, "Another generation of inbreds!"

Remus raised an eyebrow, ignoring his friend, "Merlin, for war times theyre going to have quite a large year level at this rate."

Frank gave Alice a sidewards look, the latter of whom nodded surepticiously, "Actually I know someone else who is pregnant."

"Don't tell me its another one of my inbred cousins." Sirius hit his head on the table, scowling,

"I think theyre only a little inbred." He quipped, Alice kicked him in the shin and threw him a dirty side look causing him to wince.

Elizabeth leant forward,a small smile on her face, "Anyone we know?"

Due to the smile that spread across Alices face and the flush that lightly dotted her cheeks, Lily put the pieces together and jumped off her hair with a squeal and wrapped her arms around Alice.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" The pair jumped up and down before Lily pulled away slightly, "It's you right?"

Alice nodded, her smile wide, Elizabeth followed Lily's example and embraced the short blonde, the three a squealing mess.

Marlene nodded along and turned towards the guys, patting Frank on the back she smirked, "Well mate, hope adulting goes well for you."

James, cleared his throat and clapped Frank on the back, "Congratulations mate."

Sirius shook Franks hand, "Great job man, hit the bullseye I'd say." Frank who was already flushed, blushed an even darker crimson at Sirius's lewd comments.

Remus whose face was contorted in pain from the girls squealing shook franks hand, "Real happy for you, Congratulations."

"Er-" Peter said confused, "Well done."

The five men dissolved into sniggers as they looked at one another, their maturity going down the drain and resembling nothing more than randy teenagers.

"No I don't feel sick at all!" Alice answered Elizabeths inquiry, "I mean theres still a few weeks that I could start up, but my mum didn't have any with me."

"Fair enough, I heard genetics has something to do with it." Lily nodded along, "When are you due?"

Alice let a smile creep up her face, "Oh the doctor said Mid July!"

She let out a squeak mid way through answering the girls twenty seventh question ad turned as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She sighed in relief when she saw who it was,

"Peter,"

He gave her a soft smile, "Sorry Ally, I have to head off, but I just wanted to say Congratulations."

"Awh!" she leant forward and embraced him, kissing either side of his cheek, "Thank you! Stay safe! I'll see you at tomorrows meeting!"

He nodded, embraced Liz and Lily before walking out of the bar. Elizabeth turned and jumped slightly when she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"Sirius." She breathed out, her heart slowing. "Don't do that."

"Sorry." He whispered, burying his face in her hair, inhaling her scent, "Peter seems different doesn't he?" Sirius retorted after a moment of silence between the two, only Lily and Alices babbling in the background.

She turned in his arms so he was facing him, her nimble fingers running through his dark waves, "Perhaps his growing up."

He let out a soft laugh, disbelief plastered on his face, "He probably found a bird or something."

"well," Liz sighed, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, and thoughtfully speaking, "We'll find out soon, Keeping secrets isnt a part of Peters skill repitoire."

* * *

"We have a spy."

Elizabeth's head snapped up at Moody's proclamation, shock marring her figures at such a bold statement. Of course, it had crossed her mind before, but to hear it verbalised, to hear that three letter word thrown around… It made her blood run cold.

James groaned in his seat, "Moody-"

"Potter if you keep protesting I'm going to start thinking you're the spy!" Moody snapped causing James to flush and sit up in his seat,

"Sir, I look around this room, and there is nobody here that I can imagine being a death eater, let alone double timing!"

Moody slammed his hand on the table and snarled at him, "Potter that is what a spy does! They're unidentifiable and usually the person you least suspect! For merlin's sake it could be your best mate!"

"Leave Sirius out of this!" Elizabeth snapped, her cheeks flushing,

"I wish you girlie-" Moody pointed at her, "would fight for the order as much as you did your beau!"

As Elizabeth went to argue back Sirius realised he'd had enough, tensions had been running high for weeks now, and he'd reached breaking point.

"ENOUGH!" he snapped, pushing himself up and leaning against the table, his chair making a loud screeching sound as it was pushed back. "MOODY I AM SO SICK OF YOUR CONSTANT COMMENTS! NOT ONLY DO I HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOUR SHIT HERE BUT ALSO AT THE OFFICE."

"Get used to it Black!" he emphasised the last name,

Sirius's eyes darkened dangerously, very closely resembling his cousins, "I am not a death eater, and I never will be. Would I have run away from home if I planned on joining Voldemort in the first place."

"Never know." Moody snapped, his eyes dragging over Sirius, "Maybe you wanted to get close to the Order."

Sirius snorted, "I didn't know what the order was at the time Moody, so your point is null. As are all your other ones."

Alice flung her arms up in the air, She had spent the entire day with a frown and had snapped at every single person in the room.

"Look, even if there was a spy, it isn't going to be one of us, It's going to be someone who's not as close to the group."

"Exactly!" Benji sighed, "I know some of us have our differences, but I would trust you all with my life."

"That's what Mary Macdonald would've said." Sturgis Podmore's deep voice echoed through the room, "That's what Dorcas Meadows would've said, so would've Cardaroc Dearborne."

"Maybe it was Cardaroc." Emmeline Vance suggested, biting her lip with guilt, "As much as I hate to admit it, he disappeared without a trace, lately when somebody has been captured and killed they've well… let us know."

Lily shook her head in denial, unbelieving of that possibility, "He had a family Em, What motivations does he have to possibly follow Voldemort?"

"Who knows?" She questioned, "Cardaroc kept to himself, perhaps he craved glory and power, maybe he believed in the pureblood supremacy."

Remus ran a hand over his face, "Nothing she is saying is out of turn," many members eyes turned and fixed on him, he suddenly felt as though he should've kept his mouth shut.

"Who's to say you're not the spy?" An elderly woman questioned, "You spent months away with a werewolf pack, what is to say you did not convert?" There were murmurs of agreement around the room. Elizabeth felt anger welling within her as she watched Remus accept the woman's cruel comments. From her peripheral vision, she saw Mrs Potter glaring daggers at the women sitting across from her.

"I understand where you are coming from." He said diplomatically, "But the fact of the matter is that I am not the spy, Dumbledore gave me hope for the future, he provided me with an education and through that, I met my best friends, why would I throw that back in his face? Why would i deny those like me a future by prolonging Voldemorts regime?" His voice got louder as more words spilt from his lips, "Why would I have the woman I love killed by the man that ruined my life?"

The women looked down, shame coursing through her as Remus spoke, his picture of calm and diplomacy.

"So until you can justify reasons as to why I am the spy, other than my condition. Then continue to do so, but until that point in time, I'd appreciate for you to treat me as you did before today's meeting. Accusing me of being a spy due to my status is no different to accusing Sirius because of his last name."

Mr Potter nodded, "His right." The man's eyes raked over everyone in the room, "The more we divide the weaker we will become, and that is something we cannot afford at this point in time. Without unity, we will crumble and there will be no one to defend the civilians from Voldemorts reign of terror."

After the meeting, when most members had left and all that remained was their main group when they were able to speak freely.

Alice ran a hand over her face, "Emmeline's right about Cardaroc, I hate to admit it, I liked the man but-"

"But there's no proof his dead." James finished and leant back in the chair,

"That's the problem." Lily sighed, "The only reason we're pointing fingers at Cardaroc is because we're not sure if he's dead…" she trailed off,

Elizabeth nodded, "I get what you mean, I can name heaps of people that I can confidentially say are not the spy, but I mean once you take us out of the picture-"

"My parents." James supplied,

"Hagrid-"

"Moody." Frank threw in,

"Dumbledore definitely isn't." Marlene said causing the group to raise their eyebrows at her, "I thought we should cover all our bases."

"It's not Croaker." Elizabeth added on, at the groups looks she continued, "His the head of the DOM and his old, there's no way his the spy."

"So what, The Weasleys? Gid and Fab."

"I can imagine that now, Mrs Weasley is going to spill all our secrets then fold Voldemorts socks then tuck him in. She's definitely the spy."

Marlene snorted, "Well it's not them."

Peter leant forward on his elbows, "So basically its nobody?"

Sirius let out a choked laugh, "Basically." He shook his head, "I mean Emmeline has always been Anti Voldemort, my family hates her. Diggles a fruitloop, Doge is too old and I'm pretty sure Aberforth Dumbledore is too senile to know any of our names."

"Therefore we're back to square one." Alice muttered, "All we know is there is a spy."

This is how things went on as time progressed, the word spy was thrown around and hovered over the members of the order like an annoying fly.

With the recent deaths of Cardaroc Dearborne, Dorcas Meadowes and Mary Macdonald, it was a sign that they had been compromised. Somebody had betrayed them.

Suddenly, Everyone in the Order was less friendly with one another, they were more guarded and reluctant about their private information. Slowly, slowly, nobody knew each other's business. Those that did not know each other well never would, The less you knew someone, the less they were inclined to share their business.

Everybody had their own theories and opinions, based on dislike, grudges or prejudice, some on pure gut feelings. Nobody shared their opinion out loud, they did not need to divide the order any more.

And it seemed everyone suspected everyone, and the only person who was not a suspect was the spy itself.

* * *

Elizabeth rolled in her bed and turned to face Sirius, who was lightly snoring; his hair sticking up at the back, full lips slightly parted and long lashes brushing his raised her hand and moved a stray curl away from her face and smiled softly;

He was so beautiful,

She knew that it wasn't very masculine, and men didn't usually like being called beautiful, but he... there wasnt another word to descibe him, it wasnt just his physical appearance, but it was the casual elegance with which he held himself, the charisma that attracted all to him, the confident aura that surrounded him... He was beautiful.

She couldn't help but love him, for all his faults and baggage, there was always two positives; He made her feel alive, he made her want to live her life to the fullest. He showed her how exciting life could be when you don't follow a plan. Spontaneity had the ability to test their limits and allows us to explore things outside of their comfort zones. When she was with him, it was just the two of them.

One day, she hoped, the rest of the world would see him as she did; see him as a good man, and say that, he is better than his father.

"Are you going to spend all day staring at me, babe?" She let out a soft life as his hoarse voice whispered, She placed her soft hand on his cheek which was rough with stubble and caressed him.

"It would be my pleasure to." She breathed out, he opened his grey eyes and gazed at her through dark lashes, his eyes slightly swollen. Sirius flashed her a smirk and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and pressing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I want to stay here all day." He whispered, burying his face in her hair and inhaling her scent, she sighed and snuggled towards him,

"We wont be able to now that you said that."

He threw her a questioning look at looked down at her,

"You jinxed it hun." she whispered, "Give it an hour and the order will call us out."

He groaned and buried himself deeper into his pillow, still with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I can't wait for all this to be over." he rubbed his thumb down her spine causing her to let out a shuddering breath, "I just want us to do normal young adult things, and just pack up and go on a holiday without being interrupted or go out to clubs and get smashed and party. I feel like I'm thirty, not bloody twenty."

She let out a sigh, "I know what you mean."

Elizabeth hated it, she hated that they all felt what he said, she hated that they had lines forming far too early and permanent scars etched onto their skin.. she hated that for the rest of her life she was going to carry the effects of the war on her body and be constantly reminded of the horrors she faced every day.

She flashed him a broad smile causing him to raise his brow at her, "What are you thinking Lizzie?"

"Well since you want to adult a little more, maybe we should do some more grown-up stuff..." She raised a brow and nudged him slightly causing him to throw his head back and let out a bark of laughter,

"We did some pretty grown-up stuff last night didn't we?"

She rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss on his cheek,

"Yes darling, but it's not classy!"

Sirius snorted and leant down, kissing her on the lips and tracing patterns on her back,

"I'm Sirius Black, I can make anything classy!"

She bit her lip and ran her hand down his cheek, "Are you sure about that Mr Black?"

"Are you challenging me Miss Gilmore?"

She laughed softly, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer, "Perhaps I am."

Suffice to say, they did get called out by the Order less than an hour later...

* * *

 **I hope you all loved it! Below is a sneak peek as always!**

 _we will be husband and wife_

 **Wellllll... that sounds interesting! I adore the upcoming chapter! Lots of fun stuff coming up and between me and you, the story is coming to an end hehe!**

 **Anyhowwwww, reviews are birthday presents and you don't turn 16 every day! Also, I have my first ever shift at my job on Sunday! Its a very exciting week!**

 **That's all from me fam, leave your feedback and I hope all is well!**

 **Ruby xx**


	49. Coming of age

**Hello my beautiful readers,**

 **It has been a while hasnt it? I cannot apologise enough for making you all wait this long for an update, I only hope that you guys have stuck around! Life has been hectic and i can say that the last few months have allowed me to grow as a person and experience new things. However I never did forget this story and I dont plan to... infact this story is very quickly coming to an end!**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter and please dont forget to leave a review! (ALSO THANK YOU FOR 300 REVIEWS!)**

* * *

 _"It's the children the world almost breaks who grow up to save it." - Frank Warren_

Over the next few weeks, their lives went through total upheaval. The most change came to James and Lily who finally moved out of their dingy flat and into a homey cottage in Godrics Hollow, they hired the help of all their friends to help move their copious, sentimental items that they couldn't bring themselves to throw out. Along with this came Christmas which was spent at the Potters, in their small dining room, where they all squeezed as many chairs and presents they could into. Alice's moods continued to worsen and as she moved into her third month, she began to become irritable and tired, which wore everyone down. Much to everyone's surprise, Elizabeth had changed her previously dark brown hair to have honey coloured ends, at the start she hadn't been the biggest fan, but as time went on, it began to grow on her, and Sirius… he had gone crazy over it the moment he'd seen her new look, and then proceeded to ask her why she hadn't done it sooner. Typical.

Then the new year came, and with it came the graduation of the new Auror trainees. Every year, there was a formal ministry ball in honour of the new Aurors. It had been a long time since the group was able to let their hair down and party on, despite all of them disliking dressing up, they had enjoyed the night immensely. After the aforementioned ball, it seemed that the couples were seeing each other less and less as the harsh reality of being on call all day, everyday, seeped in.

However, despite the positives and the celebrations they were able to partake in, outside of their personal lives, the war was still fledging, and they still fought. Two days after the new year Gideon and Fabian Prewett were ambushed outside their homes, it had taken five death eaters to get them down. Those with the responsibility to tell Molly Weasley about the passing of their brothers would never forget the look of devastation that crossed her face, the sheer grief and pain that she felt. Moody, who had been despatched to the scene had caught Karkaroff and gotten him locked up in Azkaban. The Aurors record did not diminish after that act, with the killing of Rosier and Wilkes during an attack in Sussex.

The raging war was the reason why once again, the group was gathered around a dingy table, this time at The potters homey cottage in Godrics Hollow, discussing alliances and the state of affairs of the wizarding world, in a much smaller group than usual.

"We cannot stop it from happening, we can only postpone it." Lily shook her head, rubbing her throbbing temples. "Nothing we do is going to stop the Giants from joining Voldemort-"

She was cut off by flinches and winces around the room and looked up, glaring at them,

"If you lot keep doing that I am going to throw this-" she picked up the orange pepper grinder new to her, gesturing to it by waving it around, "At your heads, and I won't feel guilty about it." She snapped.

"Is it her-?" Sirius muttered under his breath to James, whose eyebrows were furrowed, who muttered back,

"Nah, but shes been a nightmare lately, one-moment shes forcing me to sleep on the couch and the next she wants to go at it in the bathroom like animals!"

Sirius snorted into his Butterbeer and looked at his best friend, and raised an eyebrow, "Theres always a flip side to the coin, as the muggles say."

James turned to him, "I don't think that's correct Sirius."

Lily's green eyes glared at the pair, "Potter shut your gob or you're on the couch tonight;" An incredulous look crossed over James' face, "As I was saying the best thing we can do is send Hagrid and any connections he may have to the giants to negotiate and try to get them to switch sides."

Whilst Lily was speaking James turned to Sirius who was guffawing into his elbow, "See!"

Liz looked across the table at the pair, who both looked towards her guiltily, Sirius winked at her causing her to roll her eyes and flash him a smile that caused his own to widen.

Merlin, he loved her, his love for her was endless. Her smile made him smile, her laugh made him laugh, and her happiness, more than anything, made him happy. He felt whats he felt on a level he never thought he would. She gave him a love that he didn't feel he deserved, a purpose to live; she gave him the life he always said he didn't want, but now that he had it, he wouldn't change it for the world.

He wanted to spend his every moment with her, he wanted what she wanted, he wanted this war to end so he could grant her every wish, and they could live the life he knew they deserved.

"-Sirius what do you think?"

His head snapped up and he saw Liz giggling into her coffee, with wide eyes he turned to Lily,

"I think…That's a great idea." He prayed to every god out there that he was not going to embaress himself whilst simultaneously making everyone in the order hate him. He turned to James who was pinching the bridge of his nose,

"Did I say the wrong thing?" He whispered to James,

"Nah, you're all good." He muttered, "Just voted for trying to align ourselves with the giants."

Sirius let out a sigh of relief, "Merlin, I was worried that I would accidentally sign up to who knows what!"

"I thought she'd stuff you up, or get you to admit to pissing your bed or something." He snorted causing Sirius to nudge him in the side.

Once the short meeting had finished most members of the order vacated the Potters cottage, leaving only the Longbottoms, The marauders and their partners in the dining room. Lily slumped in her chair massaging her temples.

"Are you still unwell Lils?" Elizabeth asked as she rummaged through the stash of muggle softdrinks Lily kept in the fridge,

"Yes!" She exclaimed, before wincing at the loudness of her own voice, "On Tuesday I was perfectly fine, Yesterday I woke up vomiting up my stomach acids and now I'm back to the headaches!"

"Maybe it's spell residue?" Remus added to the conversation, "Have you seen a healer about it?"

She looked at him, a blush rising on her cheeks, "I haven't really had the time, to be honest, with the order and healer training…"

"You're always at Saint Mungos Lil, you literally have no reason." Frank laughed causing Lily to roll her eyes,

"Frank, you try spending fourteen-hour shifts at Saint Mungo's rushing around and tell me you can be stuffed going up and checking your own health!"

Elizabeth let out a low whistle, "That would be hell! I get sick of St Mungos after an hour let alone fourteen!"

"I'm just lucky I'm not on this week, Valentines week you always get the most whack emergencies." She sighed, a giggle bubbling up in her chest,

"What do you mean?" Alice gaped, "its Valentines what in Merlin's name could land people in hospital!"

Lily let out a laugh, "Oh just the usual you know, people swallowing engagement rings, cracked skulls from hitting the headboard, removing foreign objects from crevices…."

"yeah yeah, we get the image!" Frank laughed, sipping on Butterbeer,

"Wouldn't that be the best day to work, you just sit around and laugh at everyone?" Sirius questioned,

"I guess it'd be entertaining, but I could find other ways of entertainment on Valentines." She raised an eyebrow at the man causing him to guffaw, "Besides, they don't want me potentially making their patients even iller!"

Lily stood up from her chair, feeling the room around her spinning as her head was pounding more and more. "Does anyone want anything from the kitchen? I'm just going to get a glass of water."

"nah we're good Lils." Sirius exclaimed causing her to wince, merlin that boy was loud, he breathed loud, spoke loud, laughed loud, every bloody thing he did was loud. With shaky hands she picked a glass and filled it with water, feeling her heart speeding up and her hands clamming, she tried to slow down her breathing but she couldn't, it was as if she lost the ability to control her movements.

A wave of sickness overwhelmed her and as the glass slipped from her hands, crashing to the floor. Panic rushed through her as she felt the world around her blackening.

"LILY!" She heard James's voice in the background, lightly prodding her and placing a cold towel on her forehead.

"James." She was able to utter before the world around her went black.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open, but immediantly shut in response to the blaring white lights of the room, her nose crinkled as the strong scent of antiseptic caused her eyes to water. She culd almost feel the light reflecting off the white walls.

There was only one environment she knew to be this sterile.

Saint Mungos.

Lily burrowed herself deeper into the fairly hard mattress and sighed, she did not want to be spending her first valentines as a married couple in Saint Mungos, instantly regretting not having gone to a healer earlier. She had no clue what was wrong with her, and not only were her extreme shifts a contributing factor to not getting checked out, but she was afraid.

What if there was something wrong, what if… she didn't want to think about what could be wrong with her. And if there was, unless it was treatable she didn't want to know. They didn't need any more bad news. She prayed that this was just some sort of vitamin deficiency, something that wasn't serious.

She looked up as she heard the door creak open and a female healer walk in with James trailing behind her, worry etched onto his handsome face. Lily flashed him a smile as he wrapped his muscular arms around her thin frame.

"Lils, you scared the life out of me!"

She buried her face into his chest, inhaling his fresh scent,, feeling safe in his embrace,

"I'm sorry." She whispered he tightened his grip around her, never wanting to let her go incase of losing her.

"Don't worry about it, you'll be fine." He whispered back causing the doctor behind the pair to smile,

"That she will be Mr Potter, that she will be." Both their heads swivelled to where the doctor was standing, a kind smile across her face, giving them both the impression that she was a kind lady.

"Now Mrs Potter-"

"Lily please."

The lady nodded her head in acknowledgment, flashing her warm smile, "Lily, we ran afew blood tests and cast some monitoring spells and the results were quite suprising."

Lily felt dread pool in the pit of her stomach, turning to James she saw his face pale.

"Good surprise, or bad suprse?" she reluctantly asked,

"I'll let you decide that for yourself." She winked at the pair, and Lily swore that she did not want to be the type of healer that teased her patients like this lady did, "Now, your blood pressure dropped quite quickly as a result of your pregnancy but other than that you are fine."

"Oh well that's great but wh-"

Holy shizzle

Wait, what did the lady say?

"Excuse me, my what?" She exclaimed, colour fading from her cheeks, The lady looked at the pair worried as she saw the looks on their faces,

"You are pregnant, you're going to have a baby!" The lady flashed them a large smile before dropping it when she didn't get a response. "I will send an obstretition up whilst you guys erm…process the news."

The healer backed out of the room slowly, "Congratulations!" she gave them a thumbs up before walking out.

Lily turned to James, her entire body trembling, and her heart dancing in her chest.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered, placing her trembling hand onto her flat stomach, James's eyes dragged down and his larger hand lay over hers, as though touching her stomach was tangible proof of their baby.

"You're pregnant." He whispered, "A baby…us." He pointed to the each of them, as though it was finally hitting them,

"We're having a baby…me and you." He let out a little laugh and leaned forward, pressed a kiss on her lips and wrapped his arms around her trembling body. He slowly let go of her as he felt his shirt dampening.

"Hey." He whispered, placing the pad of his thumb under her chin, "Are you not-"

"No…no these- Merlin this is amazing." She whispered, smiling through her tears, "but James… how are we-" she cut herself off, "We're kids!" she whispered, "And Voldemort and the war...how do we bring a child into this?"

He ran his hand through her hair, pushing it away from her face and hiding the worry on his face. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it but for now…"

"We're having a baby" she whispered, a laugh escaping her and she lept up and wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" She squealed, James let out a laugh and wrapped his hands around her waist,

"Shouldn't I be the one saying Thank you" he whispered, before placing his hand over her stomach, "We're going to be parents."

"Merlin…I cant believe this." He laughed, pressing a kiss to her lips before leaning down, with his hands on either side of her stomach, love shining in his eyes, "Hello erm…baby." Lily let out a snort causing James to throw her a dirty look and tears sprung to her eyes as she watched James, "I'm your daddy and we love you so so much and cant wait to meet you."

Lily let out a mini sob and laughed herself at him, pressing kisses on his face, "I love you endlessly!"

The pair turned as they heard a throat clearing from the side, and both flushed as they saw a younger girl in white robes, her blonde hair pulled into a low bun and her dark blue eyes shining. Her petite stature making her seem younger than she probably was.

"Mr and Mrs Potter, hello, I'm Dr Rosa Logan and I will be taking care of you and the baby over the next few months." She nodded at the pair who extended their hands and shook hers.

"Oh please, James and Lily."

"Very well then James and Lily, I am excited to be apart of this journey, and help you guys throughout it."

She went over to Lily's file and flipped through the information, "Okay so we're going to do a simple scan today to find out how far along you are, I'm guessing you're maybe a month since you didn't know yet, but we knew know until we check. So we'll take an ultrasound and try to listen to the heartbeat. And then we'll see how we go."

The pair nodded, and Lily squeezed James hand as she layed back,

"Just lift your top up sweets, I'm going to put a gel on which will be cold at first, and then We'll start."

Despite the warning Lily still involuntarily shuddered at the feel of the gel, her heart was racing in her chest as she queezed James's hand.

Dr Logan cast a spell and a gasp escaped both of them as an image popped up next to them, Lily's spare hung flew to her mouth as she wathed in amazement. When a sound filled the room she felt tears spring to her eyes,

"Is that?"

Dr logan nodded, "That's your babies heart beat."

It was the strangest thing, to know that there was a human being within her, that had been residing within her without her knowing. It was real, they were having a baby. She turned to James and flashed him a watery smile, which he reciprocated as he wiped tears from his own eyes.

"And this little blob, right there, that's your baby."

"Its so small." James whispered, "How?"

"Well you are further along then expected, you're actually 11 weeks already, so according to the sono, you are due on approximately August the second."

"August the second." James nodded and pressed a kiss on Lilys cheek, "We're going to be parents."

She nodded, a tear s lipping from her green orbs,

"We're going to be parents."

* * *

It was little less then two hours later when the couple got home to a group of worried friends.

"WHAT HAPPENED!"

"ARE YOU OKAY?"

"YOURE NOT DYING ARE YOU!"

"Give the girl some space!" Liz exclaimed, pushing through the group and flinging herself into Lily's arms, "are you okay?" she whispered into her ear,

"Better than okay." Lily whispered back, her smile not dropping, untangling herself from the embrace.

"You look too happy to be someone who just came out of the hospital." Sirius stated, giving Lily the flowers he'd conjured, "Are you sure you guys didn't just go for a quickie and back."

James guffawed, throwing his head back and laughing, "Even better!" he looked down at Lily whom nodded, "We're having a baby!"

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Alice squealed and jumped into Lily's arms, as everyone else patted them on the back and congratulated them, "WE'RE GONNA HAVE BABIES TOGETHER!"

"MERLINS SAGGY LEFT TESTICAL! A BABY! CONGRATS LILS!" Elizabeth squealedrapping her arms around the two pregnant girls, "YOU HAVE HUMANS INSIDE YOU WHAT THE HELL!"

"Congratulations Mate, we gotta deal with em together!" Frank laughed whilst handing James a butterbeer, "Hopefully Lils can fix Alices mood."

"Bless her soul if she can." Remus snorted, "You'll be a great dad James."

"Thanks man." He said whilst picking up a greasy chip from the box on the table, stubbornly refusing to acknowledge that they will need to learn how to cook proper foods for the baby.

"Good job Prongs." Peter nodded causing them all to snort,

"I like to think so too Wormy." He laughed before Sirius interjected

"I'm going to have a godchild!" Sirius exclaimed, a sile plastered over his face, "The second generation of Marauders! Prongs junior!"

James took a swing of his Butterbeer, laughing at Sirius patted him on the back over and over, "Who says you're going to be godfather?"

Sirius paused mid pat and turned to him, "Excuse me."

James bit his lip to hide his smile, and winked at the boys, "Yeah, I think Remus is far more responsible."

"James Charlus Potter." Sirius raised a brow, looking uncannily like his mother.

"I'm joking Pads, you gotta speak to the boss." Nodding over to Lily who was still surrounded by the three girls. Sirius flashed him a smirk.

"Oh trust me Prongs, I will." He laughed, "not now because I don't want to get in the middle of that, but I will."

* * *

Elizabeth and Sirius fell back onto their orange couch sighing with relief, it had been an agonising order meeting.

"Thank merlin for today being over." Sirius muttered, wrapping his arm around Elizabeth,

Elizabeth snorted,

"You don't have it that bad, Ive had to deal with Lily asking me every five minutes if she looks pregnant and then I have old hags like Mrs Longbottom asking when we're settling down. The only good thing is that Alice is a lot more cheerful!"

"Bless James for knocking Lily up, otherwise we'd have to deal with a snape-like Alice for 9 months."

Elizabeth grimaced, "Just the thought-"

"Eurgh."

The pair cherished the comfortable silence between them as they wallowed in their own thoughts. Thinking over the day, it was unfortunate that a majority of their friend group had suddenly decided to get hitched and have kids early, because now they were stuck having to explain their lack of adulting.

"Do you-" Sirius broke the silence, but Elizabeth interjected,

"I need wine for this conversation."

Sirius snorted, "Firewhiskeys stronger."

"True!" she laughed, "But I need to be coherent, I need a lot more than wine to get myself smashed." She summoned two glasses and a bottle and poured it in anticipation of their conversation.

"This is literally a depiction of our immaturity!" she let out a laugh, passing Sirius his drink, "We need to talk about this with alcohol!"

"So…." Sirius began, hiding his laughter under the guise of maturity, "I need to know what you think"

"About what?" Elizabeth took a sip of wine, flashing him a cheeky grin and wink,

"I dunno, the future, adulating, our friends lives, do you want it?"

Elizabeth leant back into his embrace, her short hair falling around her face and sighed, "Of course I want it, eventually. As great as having kids may be, I don't want to be a 20 year old mother. Lily and James will be what…31 when their kid goes to Hogwarts, if it follows them they'll be grandparents at like... 41."

Sirius choked on his wine, his brows furrowing, "I never thought of it like that."

"Its rare that wizards ever do think. Magic allows them a leeway with things like this."

He let out a bark of laughter, "So no kids for a while in order to prevent being a 40 year old grandparent, what about…erm…marriage?"

"Before that what is your opinion on children?"

"You know mine, I told you months ago."

" _if I love you more than life itself, I cant imagine how much I'd love a child that was half me and half you. I don't think I could live with myself knowing that I left you both because I was afraid, I don't know if I could live my life without you in it- I'd sooner take a life sentence in Azkaban than live without you."_

 _She let out a choked up laugh,_

 _"As long as I'm around you wont be spending a day in Azkaban let alone a life sentence!" She quipped through her tears._

 _He clasped his hand in hers, and gazed into her beautiful eyes, having missed her piercing blue orbs, "I will spend every day of my life showing you both how much I love you and how much you both mean to me."_

She nodded, remembering that day, and the awful argument they had prior to that conversation.

"Now your opinion on marriage hun."

She rolled her eyes and turned to him, taking his larger hands into her smaller hands, "I know you know that I want it, I want that white picket fence life, safe and boring. Not now, but one day. However, if you were to ask me tomorrow, to marry you; I would say yes."

A small smile spread across his face, he placed a hand on the side of her face, stokring her cheek with his thumb.

"I know you don't think much of marriage, and think it's a piece of paper; but to me, that marriage certificate means the world. I guess that if you view marriage as a pointless piece of paper it shouldn't matter whether you have it or not."

She was right, he mused, she always was. Lately, thoughts of the future had plagued him as he watched his friends take steps to grow up and find their place in the world. It wasn't a conscious decision, to spend his life with her. He'd known from the start that she was the one for him. She was the true love of his life.

His uncle Alphard, the wise chap, had told him years ago, before he had run away from home, that over the course of your life you will have three loves, your first love, your true love and your last love; and that some were lucky enough to have all three be one in the same person.

His first love was Marlene, who he had spent years loving, he had spent years with. And whilst they had never officially been together, he had loved her, and knew that she loved him. Elizabeth, he knew, was to be his true love, and if he was lucky, she would be his last.

He loved her, he would always love her; and despite his disbelief in marriage, he knew she wanted it, and he would give her anything to make her happy, and for her dreams to come true.

"I will you know." He told her, and his smile grew as her blue eyes danced with joy,

"What?" she asked, hope blooming in her chest.

"I will ask you, not today, certainly not tomorrow, but one day, I promise, we will be husband and wife."

She got on her knees and leant up to press a kiss on his lips, relishing the feel of him against her,

"I like the sound of that."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it was short, but I can say that this became one chapter with several chapters content mashed into it. Next chapter though, that is one you dont want to miss hehe!**

 **Please leave a review below and favourite and follow! Bless your souls and I hope you're all having an amazing week!**

 **Goodnight lovelies!**

 **Ruby xo**


End file.
